As The World Keeps Turning
by SYLicious
Summary: 'Word Soap' about the life and love of Dr. Reid Oliver / My personal attempt to keep Oakdale alive / Chapters 1-164 posted
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: #1 Thank you for caring  
><strong>Author<strong>: SYLnl  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G - pg13 (I'm not sure how those ratings work in US, but let's just say I like to leave some things to the imagination...)  
><strong>Disclaimers<strong>: What part of 'Fanfiction' isn't clear? So no, I don't own ATWT nor the characters. They own me:-) and knocked on my fantasy to keep them alive  
><strong>Summary<strong>: It's _that_day in the hospital where the original ATWT writers made some characters do stuff they didn't want to do (like die). So here's my version of what really happened:-)  
><strong>Big<strong>**Thanks****To:** ltklo, for dotting my i's and crossing my t's

It took him a few seconds to go from sleep to standing in the corridor. While he was trying to make sense of the nurses and doctors running around, he felt a hand on his back.

"Reid, just the man I was looking for. We have a young man, hit by a train. We expect him any minute, but the word is he's suffering major brain injuries."

Dr. Oliver nodded to Bob.

"Sounds like my cup of tea."

"My thoughts exactly," the older man smiled. "I…"

A gurney passed them at high speed and Reid saw a glimpse of a young male and blond hair. He felt a strange pain in his stomach. As if someone kicked him hard. Real hard. He stopped, tried to recall where he had seen Luke last and looked around. Luke had refused to go home, out of loyalty to Katie and him, and a nurse had found him a empty room, so he could have some sleep. What happened? Did he change his mind and was he on his way home when…

He felt nauseous and dizzy and he knew his body. This time he didn't need an elevator to experience this. It wasn't his first panic attack, but it was the worst one yet. Luke! This couldn't be happening!

Dr. Bob's calm voice brought him back to reality.

"It's not Luke."

For a few seconds Reid stared at him with empty eyes and then the message reached his brain. _It__'__s__not__Luke!_

The hand on his back returned and Dr. Bob pointed to one of the rooms.

"He's in 101, fast asleep."

"Thank God," Reid took a deep sigh and shifted his attention to the gurney that was pushed into an operation room.

"Let's save a life."

Bob nodded. "Let's do that."

They couldn't. Reid needed one look to realize there was nothing he could do. And his patient knew it too. He could see it in his eyes. There was a sense of acceptance. Peace, even. Words were redundant, so he just touched the young man's hand for a moment. The man surprised him by saying a word. A strange word at a time like this.

"Wallet."

Before Reid could move, he saw a nurse already go through the personal belongings, returning with the requested item and handing it to Reid, who gave her a quick smile. He liked efficient staff like this.

"What do you want me to take out?"

Reid saw a few pictures, some cash…what did this dying man need? His hand stopped at the driving license. This man was an organ donor. Again they looked at each other and Reid knew he found what the man wanted him to know.

"Convince my mom," he whispered. "Let me save some lives."

Before Reid had a chance to tell the man he was sorry he couldn't save his, the young blond went Home. The next second the nurse stood beside him, he mentioned the time of death, she wrote it down and looked at him for instructions.

Reid realized he knew this nurse, but he couldn't remember her name.

"Please bring Dr. Dixon in here. It's a long shot, but maybe this heart can save Chris Hughes."

The nurse nodded and calmly asked: "His mother is outside. Can I let her in?"

Reid took a deep breath. He hated emotional confrontations like this. But he remembered his panic and pain in the minute he thought it was Luke on the gurney and that gave him another outlook. So he nodded.

"You find Dr. Dixon. I'll stay with the mother."

Her 'I'm not sure you're the right man for that job' – look didn't even irritate him. He gave a glance of a smile and nodded again. I'll be kind.

And he was. Without drama, but not cold, he shared her son's last moment and wishes and she didn't looked surprised.

"My boy was an angel, doctor. I never understood why he'd come to earth, because he clearly didn't belong here. He didn't fit in, somehow. He was too sensitive. So I knew some day this would happen."

Reid held his breath for a moment. So this was no accident. This was a choice.

"I'm only curious about the timing. I know Matt wanted to give life with his death…"

"I'm not allowed to give you information about possible recipients," Reid's voice was calm and understanding, "but I can assure you that Matt's gift will be received with great gratitude and the timing is always perfect."

The woman smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." She put her hand over his. "You've been a great comfort. Thank you for caring."

For a moment Reid was in shock. Thank you for caring. He saw Annie Judd's face. The little girl he couldn't save. Every time he left her room, she gave him the same line. Thank you for caring. The little girl had seen right through his keeping-the-world-at-a-distance act. She knew he cared. And he did. A lot.

Reid realized the nurse had returned and all of a sudden he knew who she was.

"Nurse Stewart, could you…"

His eyes sent out an SOS and with a warm smile she gave a quick nod.

"I'll keep Matt and his mother company," her voice was soft and loving, "Dr. Dixon is on his way and I think room 101 needs a visit."

He liked her.

"Thank you, Nurse Stewart." _Wow,__Luke__would__be__very__impressed__with__this__display__of__people__skills!_

"You're very welcome, Dr. Oliver." Alison gave him a big grin. She looked impressed too.

He was still sleeping and as softly as possible Reid closed the door behind him and walked over to this young guy who turned his world upside down. Mr. Snyder. Reid smiled. Their history was full of bumpy obstacles, misunderstandings, arguments and too much Noah – his smile turned into a grin – but at this point he felt confident about their connection and about his own feelings.

He sat down on the bed and looked at the sleeping man. A comfortable warmth spread through his whole body and while he tenderly pushed a blond lock of hair from Luke's forehead, he gave his feelings a voice.

"I love you."

After one last look, he left Luke alone to find Dr. Bob and Dr. Dixon. As much as he disliked Doogie Hughes, he didn't want the young doctor to die. Could Matt's heart save him?

It had only taken him a few minutes to get the news about the match and Chris's new hope, but when Reid entered room 101 again to check if Luke was awake, something had drastically changed. His peaceful sleeping boyfriend had turned into a sweaty, agitated bed tosser. It was obvious Luke was having a nightmare and it was devastating to watch. Not sure what to do, Reid sat on the bed again and started caressing Luke's hand. It worked. Luke calmed down and started to wake up. The minute he recognized Reid, he became very emotional.

"You're alive!"

"I'm thrilled that you're so happy about that," Reid smiled, "but why would you think otherwise?"

"I think I had a bad dream," Luke touched Reid's face to make sure he wasn't dreaming now.

"I know you had a bad dream," humour flickered in his eyes, "so it must have been about Noah…"

Luke smiled.

"No, it was about you."

The humour left.

"Okay. What made it so bad?"

"You died."

"I agree. That's bad."

While they held hands, Luke shared his dream. About the gurney in the hallway, Reid hit by a train, saving Chris by donating his heart.

"Good heavens, Mr. Snyder…if you are having a bad dream, you are really having a bad dream. My brilliant heart in a guy like Doogie?" He rolled his eyes and Luke laughed out loud.

"But I do think you've turned a little clairvoyant on me, because the things you mentioned do tie in with reality."

Reid shared his last hour and Luke looked baffled.

"This is very strange," he mumbled.

"Somehow you tapped into what was happening outside this room," Reid looked puzzled. "Very strange indeed."

"But one part of the dream came out of nowhere," Luke's smile was very insecure and Reid frowned. He didn't want Luke to feel insecure ever again, so he softly touched his chin.

"Tell me."

"Before you stepped into your car, in the dream, before the accident, you told me…"

Luke lowered his eyes.

Reid smiled. Somehow the words he had spoken while Luke was sleeping, had reached Luke's subconscious…he was sure of it. And because he was also very sure about the feelings behind it, he had no trouble repeating himself.

"I love you."

Luke stared at him with surprise and even a little disbelief.

"What? How did you…"

"I told you while you were sleeping…" Reid smiled. "And I see no reason not to tell you, now you're awake."

Before they could kiss, the door opened and Bob Hughes coughed expressly.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but I wanted you to know that Chris is taken into surgery and John expects it will take some hours. I just sent Katie home to get some rest and I want you two to do the same." He smiled his understanding smile and added: "Or better yet…get a room."

Luke giggled when Reid gave him an intense look and then put his hand on Reid's cheek.

"I think Bob had a great idea."

"I agree," Reid rolled his eyes, "but I think I can go one step further…let's get a home."

Confusion hit room 101.

"What?"

"This is not a spur of the moment thing," Reid almost sounded apologizing, "I've decided to stay here in Oakhell, so I might as well get my own home."

Luke was still not saying anything, so Reid made himself very clear: "And because I'm hoping it will become your home too, I would like you to come along and help me find the perfect place."

"Living together?"

Reid started to get a little irritated. His "Whenever you think the time is right" sounded more disinterested than he felt. But Luke understood, pulled Reid's head closer and kissed him.

"In my dream I lost you and the thought of living on without you, almost killed me. So why wait when it feels so right?"

A bright light reached Reid's eyes. Finally!

"Not a day too soon," he replied, kissed Luke and then jumped off the bed.

"Come on, Mr. Snyder. Time to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #2 Who Did What Now?

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: On their way to another house viewing, some loose ends meet

**Big****Thanks****To:**ltklo, for brushing up my 'Dutchified' English

He was impersonal, to the point, abrupt and effective. Luke understood exactly why Reid selected this real estate agent to help him. Well, to help _them_.

He still couldn't believe he was house hunting with Reid. It was all happening so fast, but Luke started to believe that it was a natural part of his relationship with this man. And although he slowed down the process considerably by needing time to get Noah out of his system, he was all ready now. With a happy grin he looked at the driver and found Reid looking quickly at him too.

Without words, his look asked: _Are__you__okay?_

Luke nodded.

"I'm glad I had some sleep," Luke didn't want to think about the nightmare he had and focused on the energy he felt. "House hunting with you is quite a strenuous event."

Reid obviously received it as a compliment, because he smiled.

"No second best choices for me. I want the best or I can do without." The look he gave Luke made sure he wasn't just talking about houses and Luke put this hand on Reid's knee.

"That's one of the things I love about you," he admitted, still a little shy. "You know what you want and you made sure I knew too."

"Don't turn me into this super hero that I'm not, Luke. It took me a long time to find the nerve to be honest about the effect you have on me."

"It did? You seemed so sure about your feelings and you were so honest about it…"

"I was sure, but honest…no, that took a while. After our first kiss – for the life of me, I still don't know where I found the courage to do that! – my secret was out. My cover was blown. My whole well thought out act of arrogant jerk that hated you was down the drain, so that forced me to be honest."

Luke turned his body a little so he could watch Reid more comfortably.

"That was an act?"

"Hell yes," Reid laughed out loud. "Well, not the arrogant jerk part. I _am_ an arrogant jerk, according to the ruling social etiquette, that is. But hating you? I hated the fact I couldn't think straight when you were around, but that's it. You had me the second or third time I laid my eyes on you."

Luke produced a soft _"__What?__"_ and Reid grinned. "Shocking for you?"

"Shocking is not the right word," Luke ruffled this blond locks, "but I just didn't know. I never suspected…I never noticed."

"Well, you only had eyes for our beloved Mr. Mayer, so I'm not surprised."

Luke took a deep breath and shook his head.

"In retrospect there was no real love left when you came to Oakdale," Luke bent his head. "It was just me hanging on to a relationship that hadn't worked for a long time and Noah hanging on to this reliable safe house he always had a room in. It had nothing to do with respect or a desire to grow as human beings, and everything to do with holding each other back in fear of change."

"Pretty profound," Reid stated.

"Well, I've done a lot of soul searching after you forced me to take a honest look at my connection with Noah."

"Who did what now?"

Luke laughed. "Unknowingly you did. You told me in no uncertain terms how you felt about me and my feelings were all over the place. And it made me realize I had to choose between holding on to a picture in my head of me and Noah living happily ever after or diving into unknown waters."

"Difficult choice," Reid was very serious. "Whole hordes of people keep hanging on to what they know, even if that picture makes them miserable."

"I know. My mother has been a big role model, I'm afraid."

"I'm glad you took another road." Reid squeezed Luke's hand that was still on his knee.

Luke pressed back. "So am I. Very glad, I might add."

"Why did you?"

Luke chuckled. "Angling for a compliment, are we?"

Reid smiled. "Not really, but feel free to shower me with them whenever you feel the need." They laughed and Reid continued in a more serious tone: "But I really like to know why you decided to take the unknown and scary option. I do realize I'm not easy to be with."

"I guess it all boiled down to a choice between fear and love," Luke said softly. "At first it was all about fear. The way you make me feel…it scares the living daylights out of me…"

"Tell me about it," Reid murmured. "You have the same effect on me."

Luke looked a little more confident after that interruption and continued: "That loss of control over my own feelings…I felt so vulnerable, so inexperienced, so insignificant, so damn _young_ around you…it made me turn to Noah. My family provides me with enough chaos and Noah was…"

"Boring," Reid finished and they both laughed.

"Not completely fair or true, but he's definitely not as intense and exciting as you are. Then again…you're unique."

"And don't ever forget that," Reid grinned, but getting serious again the next second. "But Noah rejected you…"

Luke chuckled. "Yeah. So he wasn't _that_ boring… he really surprised me with that."

"Maybe he rejected you to add to your guilt, so he could made you jump through his hoops whenever he felt insecure about himself."

"That's a viable option," Luke agreed. "I think you just described the dynamics of our relationship in a nutshell."

Reid nodded. He pointed to the car before him and said: "I think we're at house number 3. Mr. What'shisname is turning off to this drive way. But before we leave the car to look at this house… that looks great, by the way, I want you to know that you're not inexperienced, insignificant, or even damn young to me. Quite the contrary, in fact. All I've known is work. This whole concept of being in love, sharing…it's foreign to me. There's a lot you can teach me and there's a lot you've already taught me."

Seeing the question marks on Luke's face, made Reid smile.

"Who's angling now, my love?" He parked the car, turned off the engine and looked Luke in his eyes. "But let me summarize: you introduced me to a very important person I never really understood…" his thumb caressed Luke's chin…"Me. I came in touch with me, Luke, and you showed me how. How insignificant would you call _that_?"

Their kiss was short and intense and their "I love you" was in perfect stereo. With his heart bursting, Reid stepped out of the car and reached for the hand of his man. So into each other, they almost forgot their surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** SYLnl  
><strong>Title:<strong> #3 "First things first. We need a bed."

**Rating:** G - PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong>**Nope,****I****'****m****not****gonna****tell****you****this****time****…**

**Disclaimers:** What part of 'Fan fiction' isn't clear? So no, I don't own ATWT nor the characters. I wish I did…I would have treated them with a lot more respect…

**Big****Thanks****To:**ltklo, for calling my grammatical errors to account

After their conversation in the car, they were so into each other, they almost forgot their surroundings. Almost. After taking Reid's hand, Luke turned to the house and froze in his tracks. Reid also stopped every movement and after some seconds, they looked at each other. Their thoughts met in the air. _This__is__the__one._

Surrounded by trees, a beautiful farmhouse welcomed them in and Luke shook his head.

"I don't want to jinx anything, but even standing outside, this feels like coming home."

Reid exhaled loudly, as if he needed to catch his breath. He restricted his response to one word: "Exactly".

Excited to see more, they stepped in and found themselves in the kitchen. Not a small kitchen, but not a big one either. Not big enough to invite the Snyder clan to dinner, even if they limited the invitation to Luke's immediate family.

Disappointment fell hard, but Mr. Samuelson knew his job and confronted the issue head on. "Is there something wrong?"

"This kitchen," Luke sounded sad, "It's way too small. This won't fit a proper dining table and I'd like to…" he looked at Reid. Was this a bonus to him? A great excuse not to entertain?

As if he'd read his mind – _and__Luke__was__starting__to__believe__he__actually_ _could_ – Reid put his arm around him, pulling him closer. His voice was calm and without doubt: "This will not do."

To their utter amazement, Mr. Samuelson smiled.

"This kitchen will not fit a proper dining table, you're both right about that…" he walked to a door on the left and opened it, continuing his sentence with a victorious grin: "But I think this dining room will fix that problem…"

Holding hands they stepped into a bright and huge room, that left them breathless.

"Look at that table," it was a soft sigh, but Reid's ears picked it up and he forced himself to smile. That enormous table would seat a lot of Snyders at the same time…he wasn't sure that was a good thing, though. But he pressed Luke's hand and plunged himself in Luke's enthusiasm. And truth must be told…the table was a beautiful piece of furniture.

"The table was left here, because it didn't fit the sellers new home," the real estate agent explained, "so it's part of the deal."

According to Luke's dreamily gaze, his boyfriend was already hosting his first party in his mind, so Reid snapped his fingers before Luke's eyes and smiled when the young man looked startled.

"Ready to see the rest of this house?"

Luke nodded, his face one big smile.

"Gladly."

And the farm didn't hold any more disappointments. The living room was cozy, the master bedroom with it's own en suite was big and the house even offered space for two reasonable sized offices. A spiral staircase took them to an area with two smaller bedrooms and a bathroom.

Reid didn't have to look at Luke, to know his facial expression. He was just very happy he had no surgeries planned the next few days, because Luke had been squeezing his hand so frequently, it felt a little bruised.

"So I'm guessing you like this place, huh?"

Luke ignored the teasing undertone and nodded in agreement. Mr. Samuelson had excused himself and had given them the privacy to wander around the house on their own, and they ended at the round table which King Arthur would have killed for.

"Is this big enough for you?"

Luke returned Reid's smile, but became serious the next moment.

"I love it, Reid. But this is not my house. This is _our_ house. And I know you. You don't do dinner parties. You don't do social gatherings. It's not your thing and I respect that. I don't want you to feel…obligated to set aside your aversion."

For a minute, all Reid could do was look at Luke. What on earth did he ever do to deserve this kind of love? He felt overwhelmed and he shook his head to clear his mind, then put his hand over Luke's.

"We are two very different guys," his voice shivered, as if he could cry and Reid didn't do crying, so he swallowed and continued: "and we can turn that into our biggest obstacle or we can turn it into our biggest strength."

Luke was hanging on every word, so Reid gave him a quick smile and continued: "I'm in awe of your natural charm, your loyalty and how you always find something good in the most horrific situations or persons. I haven't been around people like you that much and it fascinates me. And those qualities result in family events and other stuff I'm not familiar with. So wanting you with the qualities I mentioned, but without all that gathering stuff, would not be realistic. They are inextricably entwined, it's who you are. So I will learn to deal with it, as long it's not on a very regular basis…"

"I promise," Luke stood up from his chair, leaned on Reid's back, put his arms around his neck and kissed the side of his head.

"You are a remarkable human being, Dr. Reid Oliver."

Before Reid could reply, the door opened and a discreet Mr. Samuelson took a peep. Luke and Reid exchanged one look, one smile and an almost invisible nod and that was it. Reid stood up and shook the agent's hand.

"Let's get to the paper work. We want to move in here today."

Slowly they visited every room again, but it felt very different. This time this was their home. The keys in their pockets proved that.

"I still can't believe you handled this all so fast," Luke said, bumping his shoulder into Reid.

"I don't like to waste my time or energy, it's as simple as that," Reid bumped back and put a kiss on the blond hair.

"But I let you waste a lot of your time and energy, by holding off and asking for more time…" Luke sounded contrite and Reid stopped.

"It was difficult," Reid agreed, "but it was not a waste in whatever shape of form. Let's call it character building."

His suggestion was met with mischievous chortle. "As if your character isn't big enough as it is!"

"Hold the phone, young tormentor. I was being nice and you…"

Luke posted himself in front of Reid and caressed his cheek.

"Me what?"

"You…." Distracted by the promise in Luke's eyes, Reid couldn't remember what he was trying to say. Hell, he couldn't remember what day it was. All his energy was focused on the lips, coming closer to his, and when they locked, the world around him disappeared.

"Our first kiss in our bedroom," Luke looked around with a soft glance in his eyes and Reid smiled.

"And may there be many _many_ more," he added and suddenly gazed.

"What?"

"We need a bed."

Luke laughed out loud.

"We need everything," he helped Reid remember, but the genius shook his head. "First things first. We need a bed. Come, let's buy ourselves a bed."

Luke obediently took Reid's extended hand and let himself dragged out of the room. Life with Dr. Reid Oliver was not boring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** SYLnl  
><strong>Title:<strong> #4 "You Don't Have a Say in This"

**Rating:** G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> mild Lily bashing

**Summary:****Distractions,****distractions,****distractions**

**Disclaimers:** Just to be absolutely sure, I did check again, but nope…still don't own ATWT or their characters.

**Big****Thanks****To:**ltklo, for checking my grammar, so I feel more secure about this 'writing in English' stuff

All was well with his world, strolling along in this store filled with beds and feeling Luke's hand in his. How a man could change. If someone had invited him to go shopping, he would have filed a complaint for irreparable mental harm. And today he not only took the initiative, but the whole experience wasn't the hell he imagined it would be. Well, at least it wasn't before he felt Luke freeze and the energy changed from happy to guarded.  
>For a minute Reid closed his eyes. <em>Please,<em>_don__'__t__let__it__be__Noah.__Not__here.__Not__now._

His short prayer was answered. Sort of. It was not Noah. But the woman approaching them was maybe even worse.

"Luke…what are you doing here…?"

It didn't escaped their notice that Lily didn't even looked at the man holding hands with her son and Reid squeezed his fingers in silent support**.**_It__'__s__okay._

Luke looked him in the eyes and smiled. _No,__it__'__s__not._

Oh dear. Drama coming up.

The Universe was being graceful and sent Ethan to the rescue. The boy ran through the aisle to his older brother and Luke raised him up.

"Hello little brother, what are you doing here?"

"He needs a new…"

Luke looked at this mother and she obviously was in trouble when he interrupted her: "I was asking Ethan."

Excited about this undivided attention, Ethan took Luke's head between his hands and almost yelled out: "I'm getting a new bed! A real one!"

After Luke put his brother down, the little boy surprised the grown ups around him by spreading his arms to Reid.

"Hello you," Lily was thrown by the gentle tone of Reid's voice, when he lifted the boy up and received his hug with a genuine smile. When did Dr. Oliver become so human?  
>The minute he was back on the ground, Ethan took Reid's hand and pulled him. "Wanna see my bed?"<p>

Reid couldn't help but look at Luke, while raising an eyebrow. The humour in Luke's eyes emphasized he understood this message. _This__should__have__been__your__line__…__a__long__time__ago__…_

Ethan pulled again and this time Reid followed the boy into the child section.

When Lily turned to Luke, she was nervous, but Luke didn't feel any need to comfort her this time. He let her sweat. Would she apologize? She didn't. She repeated herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seems very obvious to me. We're shopping for a new bed."

Lily glanced to Reid and Ethan and shook her head.  
>"I don't understand."<p>

"You refuse to understand," Luke replied.

"But what about…"

"Mother! P-lease! Don't start about Noah _again_! I moved on and so should you."

Lily pouted and for a minute Look recognized himself. _This__had__to__stop._

So this time he didn't lower his voice, he wasn't forthcoming and he didn't try to smooth things over. This had to stop. He remembered Reid being in awe of his charm, well…Luke could use some of Reid's bluntness and he decided to give the 'Dr. Oliver approach' a try.

"How old _are_ you? Five?"

His mother looked at him in horror and Luke grinned without remorse.

"You should see yourself pouting, mom. You look like a little girl moping, because it's not going as you want it to go. But guess what, mom. You don't have a say in this."

"But I want you to be happy!"

"That is not what this is about, though," Luke replied calmly. "Because I _am_. I am happy. I haven't felt this happy in a long, _long_ time. So I really need you to let go of that Noah-and-Luke-fairytale-scenario you've created in your mind and start accepting what's really going on."

Lily set down on a bed, but Luke kept standing.

"The sad part is…Noah really hurt me pretty bad and the fact that you kept defending him and encouraging our relationship…it makes me wonder… is achieving your perfect picture more important to you than my wellbeing?"

Lily paled and at this point Luke did sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, but it has to stop. Reid is making me _very_ happy and I want you to celebrate that. Celebrate _us_. Ignoring him as you did…" he took the Dr Oliver approach again, "It will not do."

Lily nodded, still in shock. Not because of this outburst. She knew Luke could blow up like this. She witnessed it when he verbally attacked the same doctor he was defending now. But his words… it was hard to admit, but she knew he was right. And she realized something else that troubled her. Somehow she became her mother.

Controlling. Manipulative. Dominant. Conceited.

But still…Dr. Reid Oliver?

"I'll work on the Noah thing," Lily said and looked at her son, "but would you please reconsider this relationship with Dr. Oliver? He is so…"

Luke jumped up, his eyes on fire.

"I don't believe you! What kind of mother _are_ you? What part of 'Reid makes me very happy' didn't you understand? And I wanted to tell the whole family together with Reid, but after this little conversation you might as well know now: we found ourselves a house and we're moving in together. Today."

Lily's high pitched moan reached the bed Reid and Ethan sat on and the doctor saw the young boy lower his head. _Now__what?_

"They are angry," a small voice whispered and Reid nodded.

"Yep, they are."

The calm reply surprised the boy and he looked at Reid with new curiosity.

"You don't think it's scary?"

"Nope." Reid smiled at him. "It's what happens sometimes. You get angry too, right?"

Ethan gave a quick nod. "At Nathalie, when she steals my book."

"There you go. And do you stay angry?"

Ethan shook his head emphatically.

"That's good," Reid replied. "And Luke and your mom won't stay angry either."

"Promise?"

That was easy enough.

"I promise. You know Luke, right?"

Ethan grinned. "Luke is sweet."

"Exactly. He won't stay angry."

The boy stood on his bed and gave Reid a second hug. And for somebody who didn't do hugs, Reid did pretty well.

When he saw Luke walking towards him, while his mother was still sitting on the bed, he picked Ethan up from the furniture, put him on the floor and watched how the boy flew into the arms of this brother again.

"I know you're angry and it's not scary," Ethan stated and although Luke didn't really understand, he smiled at Reid. _Thanks_.

"Ethan, go to mom now. She's gonna buy you this great bed."

"What about you? Will I see you at home?"

Luke remembered his previous bomb shell on his mother, and this time he was more careful. He sat on this heels and looked his brother in the eyes.

"Reid and I have this beautiful new house and we're gonna live there."

Ethan was deep in thought and then said: "Okay. I like Reid."

Luke smiled.

"So do I," he nodded.

"Is he my uncle now?"

Luke forced himself not to look at Reid when he explained: "Technically he's like a brother-in-law."

"A brother!" Ethan's face lit up as he looked at the man next to Luke. "You are my brother?"

"And proud of it," Reid ensured him, much to Luke's surprise and appreciation.

With a loud "Bye brothers!" Ethan ran to his mother and after making sure he arrived there, Luke took Reid's hand.

"I need some fresh air. Can we go outside for a minute?"

Without a word, Reid guided Luke to the exit.

They found a small bench near the store entrance and with his arm around Luke, Reid waited. Ethan had been rattling all the time, so he didn't know what the argument had been about, but he did have an idea.

"Argh!" Luke shook his head, "my mother is so…"

Reid kept silent. He had plenty of words to fill in the blanks, but this was not the place, nor the time.

After a few deep sighs, Luke cooled down enough to fill him in. In detail. Including the 'Dr. Oliver approach' that made Reid laugh out loud.

"You didn't."

"I did. And it gave me the courage to tell her what I needed to tell her and…" Luke stopped when he saw this mother and Ethan leave the building. After the car left the parking lot, Luke turned to Reid.

"Enough drama. Let's buy a bed." He reached out to Reid, smiled when their hands met and took a deep breath. This was a special day and he would not let anybody, not even his own mother, rain on his parade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** SYLnl  
><strong>Title:<strong> Holy Codependency!

**Rating:** G  
><strong>Summary:<strong>**Finding****a****home**turns out not half as complicated as moving out…

**Disclaimers:** Nope, still not making money with this writing… labour of love, all the way.

Standing in the kitchen, Luke stared out of the window, trying to wrap his brain around the last few hours. He might be the charming one, but his socially challenged boyfriend achieved the near impossible. According to Reid, delivery periods 'would not do' – being an unnecessary waste of his time and energy - and for some reason he made it happen. Okay, there was still a lot of shopping and decorating to do, but their living room was ready to live in and their bedroom…

He gazed outside and smiled the biggest one yet. They found the perfect bed and…

Luke took a deep breath when he felt two arms coming from behind him, finding their way to his stomach.

"What are you doing here…all alone?"

Reid planted a tender kiss in Luke's neck.

"Thinking about our bed."

"Why think about it, when you can lie in it?"

Luke laughed out loud.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Are you okay?"

Luke turned around and put his hands on Reid's face, pulling him close for a soft kiss.

"I'm more than okay," he assured Reid. "You?"

_I felt so vulnerable, so inexperienced, so insignificant, so damn young around you._

Reid tilted Luke's chin and his smile was radiant. "You confirmed what I already suspected," his eyes and voice were soft, "You're it for me. I had no clue it could be like this…"

He was already leaning forward to steal yet another kiss, when the telephone rang and they both groaned.

"I'm not on call…I could…"

"Just see who it is…" Luke suggested, thought of something and hastily continued: "If it's my mom, let it ring."

"It's Bob." After Luke's nod, Reid took the call.

"Bob."

"Reid," the older man smiled. For some reason he always smiled when he heard Reid's voice. "Just wanted you to know…Chris is awake and so far everything looks good."

"That is great news, Bob! I'm happy for you," Reid gave Luke the thumbs up and his man mirrored the gesture. "Luke is happy too."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Do you want me to check in?"

Bob's hesitation felt like a 'yes', so Reid didn't wait for an answer.

"You know what…I want to talk to Katie anyway, so we'll be around shortly…"

"Great," Bob sounded grateful, "See you then."

"Dr. Oliver, good to see you," John Dixon greeted his colleague with a slap on the back, noticed Luke beside him and shook the young man's hand. "Luke, good to see you too. Bob told me you were coming and I know you're not on call, but I have this patient and I was wondering if you…"

"I can take a quick look," Reid checked Luke, who nodded.

"Take your time. Can I see Chris?" he asked Dr. Dixon and received a nod.

"Officially he should have limited visitors, but his room is already packed with family, so I'm not counting anymore."

Before stepping into the room, Luke watched both doctors leave. Their body language was a surprise. Dr. Dixon had his hand on Reid's back and for some reason his boyfriend didn't seem to mind. Luke smiled. It was reassuring to know that more people had the ability to see past the rude and sarcastic exterior. If only his mother… Luke shook his head. No, he was not going there. He opened the door and put his head into the room.

His 'can I come in' was welcomed with "Of course!", so he stepped in.

Chris looked better than Luke expected. "You gave us quite a scare. It's good to see you." The men briefly shook hands and Chris felt noticeably uncomfortable.

"I'm truly sorry I put you… and Reid… in an awkward position," he glanced at his father and continued: "I've been reckless, unreasonable and stupid."

Wow, somebody got a reprimand.

Luke remembered the 'Dr. Oliver approach' and nodded calmly.

"Yes, you were." He managed to withhold his usual smile and continued: "You made Reid lie to people he most cares about: Katie, Bob and me. And Reid hates to lie, so putting him in an awkward position is a huge understatement. But we're both happy you're still here and doing okay."

Chris nodded and then noticed Reid in the doorway.

"Please join the party, Dr. Oliver," he tried to sound amicable, "Do you want to give me a piece of your mind too?"

Reid shook his head, found a place next to Luke and pointed at him. "What he just said."

Bob looked amused and Reid returned his look with a quick smile. The old man looked tired, but he knew better than to mention anything. He shifted his attention to Katie.

"Katie…I need to talk to you. Can you…"

"Now?" Chris looked annoyed. "Can't it wait?"

"If it could, I wouldn't disturb Katie now, would I?"

After a telling look from his father, Chris swallowed his answer and gave in. Not that Katie had been waiting on this approval, because she was already at the door and left without even saying goodbye. When Reid followed Katie out, he could hear Kim coming to her son's defence with an irritated "That man is SO rude" and Katie heard it too, turned back into the room and stated firmly: "I can assure you that I feel blessed to have a friend like Reid. They don't make them any better than this and it's a pity you don't allow yourself to see that."

Reid quickly closed the door and guided Katie to an empty room.

"What's wrong?"

Katie came up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"I know you don't do hugs, but I really need one right now."

"I'll make an exception then," Reid caressed her hair and held her close. After a few minutes she could face the world on her own again, stepped away and took a seat.

"I'm just tired," Katie shook her head. "All this fear of losing Chris…I never allowed myself to be really angry with him. For lying. For being so careless with his health. And now everything is looking up and signs are good…this anger comes out."

Reid pulled out a chair and sat in front of her, took her hands and squeezed them.

"I think it's pretty healthy to feel this way," he grinned, "but as you know I suck when it comes to feelings."

Katie smiled. "Don't sell yourself short. I meant every word I just said. You're a great friend."

"I'm glad," Reid returned the smile, "And I hope you feel the same after I tell you my news. Or better yet…tell you _our_ news." At that exact same moment he saw Luke's blond hair passing the room and he asked: "Is it okay if I invite Luke in?"

"Of course, stupid."

He didn't even had to get up. Luke spotted them and Reid waved him in.

"I'm just about to tell Katie our news," he pushed a chair in Luke's direction, but Luke already had other seating arrangements in mind and sat on Reid's lap. It made the doctor swallow and it took a minute before his speech returned, but then he continued: "We bought a house and we moved in…today."

Katie jumped up in honest joy and excitement.

"Oh guys, this is great news! You are so _cute_ together."

The men laughed, but Reid knew Katie well enough to notice some reticence too and he understood.

"This doesn't mean I'll abandon you, Goldilocks. I understand this is a very emotional time and I'll be there for you. But Luke and I…" the way he put his hand on Luke's upper leg told the whole story, "were ready for some privacy."

"I understand completely." Katie stood up and kissed both men. "I'm truly very happy for you both. But I'm not afraid to hold you to your word, Reid." Her hand stroke his hair, "because I'll need some time to adjust. Holy codependency, right Reid?" She did her best to smile. "I loved our time together." Before she could become emotional, she walked to the door. "I wish you both the best, but I will miss you, Reid." and she quickly stepped outside.

Luke broke the silence after her leaving.

"Any regrets about the timing?"

Reid was pleased he didn't hear an insecure undertone in Luke's voice and he shook his head.

"Nope, none. I really adore Katie, but this is her life. I will help where I can, but I'm not responsible."

"I admire you for that," Luke said, with his head on Reid's shoulder. "I have this tendency to feel responsible for everything and everybody."  
>"I noticed," Reid replied without a hint of sarcasm. "But the way you stood up to your mother today and to Chris right now…it made me pretty proud, Mr. Snyder."<p>

After a soft kiss, he tapped on Luke's leg. "And can we go home now? I don't want to leave our new bed alone for too long, being it's his first night with us and all."

"You're so considerate, Dr. Oliver. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** SYLnl  
><strong>Title:<strong> #6 This Whole People Caring about People Business

**Rating:** G – PG

**Warning:** Longer than usual, but it had to stay one story  
><strong>Summary:<strong>**Reid****meets****the****Snyder****clan**

**Disclaimers:** Just checked my mail. No million dollar deal inside and no early Christmas gifts like all the rights to ATWT. Tomorrow could be a different story. Think not.

**Big****Thanks****To:**ltklo, for unraveling my grammatical mess

With his eyes still closed, Reid was counting his blessings. Literally. Counting.

#1 This whole _'__does__he__like__me__and__does__he__want__me__as__much__as__I__want__him__'_-issue was finally resolved. There was no question about it, anymore. Only one answer. Yes!

#2 The physical consummation of their connection was beyond his imaginative powers. Everything he had been doing before Luke, had been just sex. Good sex. Even some great sex. But just sex. But this _thing_ with Luke… he'd heard about it. He'd read about it. But he had dismissed it as 'exaggerating', 'wishful thinking', 'too much romantic fantasy' and 'Hollywood'. And now it was his reality. Go figure.

#3 This whole _'__people__caring__about__people__'_ business started to feel comfortable. It was still unexplored territory, but so far it was doable.

# 4

Hold the phone, why is he leaving this bed?

Reid managed to grab Luke's wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

Luke let himself pull back and collected his kiss with great keenness, but sat up again and smiled.

"I was planning to make us some breakfast. I'm hungry."

In his mind, Reid started adding to his list:

# 4 Luke is SO talking his language

"Do you need my help?" _Please__say__no,__please__say__no_.

Luke grinned, as if he'd heard him.

"Nope."

"Do I need to get out of bed?" _Please__say__no,__please__say__no._

Luke's smile grew bigger.

"Nope. You just stay here. It will be our first breakfast in bed."

"Can I expect this every morning?" _Please__say__yes,__please__say__yes._

The magic was broken.

"Nope. I'd like an occasional breakfast in bed too, you know."

"Hmmm…I'm having second thoughts about your new 'Dr. Oliver approach'…"

Laughing out loud, Luke left the bedroom with a self-assured "Not my responsibility."

Reid watched the empty doorway for a few seconds, a big grin on this face.

#5 Luke gets his sense of humour and knows how to make him laugh.

Smelling the bacon and eggs made Reid's stomach noisy and just when he wanted to add something about cooking on his list, Luke's phone rang. While reaching for it – _wow,__this__bed__was__huge!_ – he heard Luke's voice from the kitchen.

"Can you get it? I can't leave now."

Reid checked the screen.

"It's your mother."

"Let it ring."

With a ironic 'Bye mom' he put the phone under Luke's pillow and enjoyed the muffled version of Luke's ringtone, that sounded like some musical tune.

It took Luke a few more minutes to walk in with a tray filled with goodies.

"Wow, you have this breakfast in bed thing nailed," Reid licked his lips.

"Thanks. I hope you're taking notes," Luke gave him a look full of mischief and Reid rolled his eyes. "I have a photographic memory, remember? But that doesn't mean I actually know how to make this…"

"It's not rocket science. You will figure it out, genius that you are."

#6 Luke is a great sparring-partner

Reid enjoyed the meal and Luke enjoyed watching Reid appreciating every piece of food he had offered.

He'd totally forgotten about the earlier phone call, until he heard something that sounded like his ringtone, but at the same time didn't.

"What's that?"

Reid chewed a little faster, so he could say something.

"Probably your mother. Under your pillow."

Luke shook his head smiling, reached for his mobile and nodded. It was his mom. Was he up for this? He looked at Reid, who shook his head.

"This is your call," as he took another big bite.

Okay then. Here goes nothing.

"Luke."

Reid almost choked on this food. He never heard Luke answer his phone this cold. His Dr. Oliver approach was starting to get out of hand. It was confronting too. Did he sound like this? No wonder Lily thought he wasn't the right match for her vulnerable son. He even stopped eating – for now – so he could focus on Luke.

"Really. And who's idea was that?"

….

"I would have to ask, but I wouldn't blame him if he says no."

Luke covered his phone with his hand and shook his head.

"You won't believe this… My grandmother wants to throw a dinner party to welcome you into the family. Tonight."

"That's nice of her, I guess," Reid responded.

"The funny part is…my mother is calling, but she doesn't sound very enthusiastic herself."

"Quelle surprise," Reid smirked.

"Do you wanna go?"

Reid hesitated. "Do you want us to go?"

"Out of consideration for my grandmother, I would."

"Is this the business tycoon grandmother or the kitchen genius grandmother?"

Luke laughed.

"It's Emma, the kitchen genius."

"Count me in, then."

#7 Luke's family consists of a kitchen genius. And based on this breakfast, Luke wasn't that bad himself.

After breakfast, Reid did something completely out of character. He took the day off. When he let the hospital know, nurse Stewart reminded him of the surgery that was planned early the next morning and although he hadn't forgot, he thanked her.

"I'll be there, thank you for the reminder," he even sounded civil.

"You're welcome. And Matt's mother sent you flowers."

"Who did what?"

"Matt's mother. The young guy hit by a train."

"But I didn't do anything. Why would I deserve flowers?"

"Obviously you did more than you know," Alison replied calmly. "I've put them on your desk. They're beautiful. Or…" hesitation, "don't you like flowers?"

Reid chuckled.

"What kind of cold hearted monster do you take me for, Nurse Stewart?"

"None whatsoever, Dr. Oliver," Alison sounded bright and cheerful, "just checking."

The chuckle transformed into a real laughter.

"I do like flowers."

"I'm glad. You will enjoy this bouquet, then."

After breaking off the connection, Reid looked up and saw Luke's face.

"What?"

"Somebody sent you flowers?"

With a quick pull, Reid launched Luke on the couch next to him.

"Remember the young guy, killed by a train? The guy who saved Doogie Hughes, basically?" After Luke's nod, he continued: "I sat with his mother for a while and apparently I did something right, because she sent me flowers."

"That's nice," Luke sounded a little ashamed.

"Don't worry… your fit of jealousy was most endearing."

"It's childish," Luke replied, "it's just… all of this…" he looked around and stopped at Reid's eyes… "it almost feels too good to be true… you know?"

"I know." Reid's thumb made slow circles on Luke's cheek. "But I can't handle this whole people caring about people business if I allow myself to focus on the fear of losing it all. So I just don't. I focus on counting my blessings."

"You're right."

"No, you are. Or you were. This is your wisdom I'm quoting. Remember?"

Luke did. "That was a pretty intense conversation."

"We _are_ pretty intense, Mr. Snyder. And I like."

He pulled Luke closer and showed him how much he liked.

#8 Luke is a divine kisser

The Snyder farm kitchen was already filled up, when Luke and Reid arrived.

"There you are! Right on time!" Emma came forward with open arms and before Reid knew what happened, she had planted a big kiss on his cheek and was rubbing his upper arms.

"I am _so_ happy to see you. Heard a lot about you."

"That can't be good," Reid gave a flash of a smile and Emma laughed.

"From Luke."

"Then I'm hopeful," Reid liked her honest eyes. "I'm glad we finally meet."

He kind of expected her to move over to Luke, but she kept stroking his arms.

"I'm not affected by the opinions of others, Reid," she told a whole story with those few words, "but I've seen the change in my grandson. I haven't seen him this happy for a long time, but that's not all. He stands taller. More proud of who he is. More sure of himself. More confident. More mature. And there's no doubt in my mind we have you to thank for that. So welcome in my home and welcome in my family."

Reid's eyes did the talking. _Thank__you._

She gave him a quick nod and turned to Luke.  
>"Hello sweetie, I'm so glad you were both able to come on such short notice."<p>

Their hug was all love and Reid could hear Luke's whisper in Emma's ear: "Thank you for your support."

Her response made Reid smile.

"He deserves it. I like him."

Luke wasn't stretching the truth with the 'kitchen genius' title. This woman knew how to cook! And Emma was over the moon with his appetite. Every time she passed his chair, she softly squeezed his shoulders and somehow it made Reid feel protected in this unfamiliar setting.

Apart from Lily, everybody was enjoying the meal and the company, until the kitchen door opened. Without looking, Reid knew who entered. Suddenly everybody seemed to feel uncomfortable. Everybody, except Lily.

"Noah! What a nice surprise!"

Luke's hand on his leg pinched him a little.

"Do you want to leave?"

His whisper produced a quick smile and a shaking head.

"Nope. But I will step out for a minute. You stay. I'll be just outside."

Luke's eyes begged him to stay, but Reid was already standing.

"Noah, take my seat. I needed a breather anyway." He looked at Emma with a mix of reassurance and conspiracy. "The food was just too good."

Her smile reached his heart. She was in his corner.

"No, no, Dr. Oliver…please…you don't have to leave."

Passing him on his way to the door, Reid gave Noah his famous neutral look, including the raised eyebrow.

"Yes I do. Do your thing."

The fresh country air filled his lungs. He wasn't lying to Emma…he really ate to much. He took a few deep breaths, but stiffened when he heard the door open and close. Was Noah already leaving?

He felt a cold bottle tapping his arm and accepted the beer with a calm "Thanks".

Holden lifted his bottle to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep."

"Noah is leaving for LA and is paying his farewell visit."

"Good."

"Yes, it is," Holden nodded. "Luke moved on and I'm glad he did."

Reid had to admit: this expression of support was a surprise.

"I was under the expression that Noah was very popular in the Snyder clan."  
>Holden smiled. "He is. He's a good kid. But Luke and Noah as a couple…" he shook his head, "At some point it became a power struggle and for some reason Luke took the inferior role. As a father," he took a sip of his beer, "that's difficult to watch."<p>

"I can imagine," Reid gave him a glance of a smile. "I watched it too."

"When did you have …"

"From the start," Reid replied. "Take one or two minutes."

"My goodness," respect was growing. "And all that time you watched Luke and Noah. That's almost inhuman."

"Ah well, that's the existing opinion about me anyway…"

Holden ignored that last statement and asked: "How could you deal with that? With watching how Luke…"  
>"I love him." Reid stated calmly. "And for some misguided reason Luke was confident that Noah was the only one who could really make him happy. So I had to let him find out."<p>

Both men were silent for a while.

"I'm afraid he was brainwashed and it had everything to do with my relationship with his mother. Lily and I were this fairytale couple. Most likely to stay together till the end. And for some reason we keep believing it is possible. We keep trying."

"Even though you're fighting a losing battle."

It wasn't a question and Holden looked Reid straight in the eyes.

"You've noticed."

"It's pretty hard not to…"

Holden shook his head.

"I feel so dumb."

"You're not. You're human."

"Unlike you?" Holden smiled.

"Not really," Reid's grin was inviting and Holden slapped him on the back.

"I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," Reid took a sip from his bottle, but only swallowed air.

With a little pout he showed the empty bottle to Holden.

"Shall I get you another one?"

Reid shook his head.

"Thanks, but no need. I'm going back in."

"I'm right behind you."

Again, Reid felt protected. For some reason it was a pleasant feeling.

They made their way back to the porch, when Noah stepped out. With Lily. A quick glimpse through the window showed Luke in some kind of game with his siblings. Apparently the leaving Noah wasn't worth his attention and Reid had to admit…he liked that.

"Dr. Oliver," Noah extended his hand and after some hesitation Reid accepted. He still remembered – _vividly_ – what happened the last time he had tried to shake hands with Noah, but looking in the eyes he gave back the light, he saw the change. Noah even produced a smile.

"I know things has been awkward between us, but I can't leave without thanking you for returning my eye sight."

Reid's mind produced at least a hundred snappy remarks, but his mouth didn't utter one of them.

"I'm glad I could be of help." He felt Noah wanted to say more, but he didn't want to hear. With a calm "Make some awesome movies, Noah" he passed the young man and stepped into the kitchen, where he was welcomed with more enthusiasm he ever encountered before. Fair is fair, he liked Luke's kiss the most, even if it was a very quick one.

He stroke the blond locks and whispered: "Everything alright?"

Luke smiled. "Totally. You?"

"Yep. Had a nice talk with your father."

"That's good."

"It was." Reid looked around, "Where did Emma…"

"I'm right here, dear." Emma walked in from the back and let a big pie dangle before his face. "I was hoping you'd come back soon, because I made this one for you."

"I died and went to heaven."

They all laughed and Luke caressed Reid face with a tender smile.

"What can I say? My man likes to eat."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Emma wouldn't win any prices with her imitation, but the pie was a whole different story. Reid held up one piece and winked at the older lady who watched him in delight. "Here's looking at you, kid."

# 9 He had a family

The atmosphere changed when Lily walked into the kitchen. She watched Reid eating pie with a telling shaking head, but stopped when she intercepted Luke's look. She knew she was being childish, but she was _so_ annoyed that everybody seemed to adore Reid. So sad to see Noah go. So afraid that her fairytale-scenario of Holden and herself would turn out to be an illusion too. So scared of being left along. So reluctant to accept any responsibility for all of this and so ready to blame someone else. She had to lash out. She just had to.

She watched how Ethan climbed on Reid's lap and something snapped.

"I know you like them young, but isn't this taking it a little too far, even for you?"

There was no sound. For a few seconds the kitchen was absolutely, completely drained from any sound. Then the bomb burst and released outrage, disgust, dismay and pain in all kind of shapes and forms.

Luke's chair felt down, when he jumped up. He cried, when he saw the hurt in Reid's eyes.

"Let's go," he almost pushed his love to the door.

Suddenly Lily seemed to realize what she had said. What she had done. She put her hand before her mouth and looked at Reid. Ashamed. Embarrassed.

"Reid! I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," his voice was calm, his look was cold.

His eyes found Emma's and she understood his wordless "Thank you". She blew him a kiss and felt a tear on her cheek watching Luke and Reid leave. The minute the door closed, she turned to Faith, who looked in shock.

"Faith," her voice was firm, calm and loving. "Please take the young ones upstairs. I will be with you in a minute."

Faith nodded and walked to the stair case. She didn't have to say anything. Nathalie and Ethan were right behind her. Silent and in tears.

Emma took a seat and looked at Lily.

"Emma, I'm s…"

"Spare me," Emma raised her hand to silence Lily. She looked at her son, who took her hand in understanding. He knew what was coming.  
>"Over the years you made some choices that really hurt this family, Lily," Emma started. "And I kept forgiving you, because my beloved son somehow keeps loving you. But I'm done. I've watched you hurt everybody I care for and I'm not gonna watch it anymore. I want you to leave right now. You're no longer welcome in my house."<p>

"Emma!"

The older woman was indifferent to her cry and turned to Holden.

"The kids can sleep here and you can pick them up tomorrow. Don't bring _her_. I don't want to see her."

She stood up and without another word, she went upstairs.

Something bleeped and disturbed the silence in the car.

As if he woke up from a bad dream, Reid gazed at the driver.

"What's that?"

"It's my phone," Luke sniffed to push back his tears, "it's in my right pocket. Could you get it? I don't want to crash this car."

"You're doing great," Reid said softly and found the cell phone. "Faith sent a text message."

"Please read it for me."

"Staying at grandma's. Doing okay. You?"

"Good question," Luke sighed. "How are we doing?"

"I'm angry," Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"Me too…" Luke was close to tears again. "I'm so…"

"You better not say you're sorry, Luke. This is not your responsibility."  
>"I know! Intellectually I know! But how can I stop feeling responsible? For crying out loud, Reid…she's my mother!"<p>

"Exactly. She gave you life and I will always be grateful for that."

"But she…"

"Yes, Luke. SHE. Not you. She. Your mother has a lot of issues, that much is clear. But they are _her_ issues. I refuse to make them mine. Or ours."

They reached their home and after Luke turned off the engine, they stayed seated. Reid handed Luke his phone. He saw his hesitation to accept it, so Reid raised his eyebrow.

"Tell me."

"I was wondering…" Luke lowered his eyes.  
>"Just tell me."<p>

"Would you mind calling Faith? I think hearing your voice is the only thing that would reassure them right now.

"Of course."

Reid went back to the text message and made the connection. Luke was right. When Faith heard Reid's voice, she cried out: "It's Reid!" and he could hear the relief.

"I'm okay, Faith." He made sure he sounded okay. "We just came home safely and we're looking forward to a good night sleep."

"I'm so happy to hear your voice," Faith whispered. "We were so afraid you would leave Luke…"

"Leave Luke?" Reid had his hand on Luke's cheek and smiled. "That is not an option, Faith. Not now and not because of this."

"Thank God," Faith sounded very sincere and Reid felt a warm glow. Okay, he could do without Lily, but the rest of his newfound family was pretty awesome.

"Do you want to talk to Luke?"

"No, that's okay. You get some sleep. We'll talk later. And Reid…"

"Yes, Faith."

"Thanks for calling."

Reid handed Luke his phone. "That was a good idea."

Luke nodded. "You did great." He gave Reid a little push into the car door. "Let's go to bed. Early surgery on the agenda, remember?"

Reid smiled.

# 10 Even the most painful insult can be healed with love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #7 "Good surprise or bad surprise?"

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Bob is sure.

**Big****Thanks****To:**ltklo, for sniffing out my grammar hiccups

**Disclaimers**: Fanfiction is what literature might look like if it were reinvented from scratch after a nuclear apocalypse by a band of brilliant pop-culture junkies trapped in a sealed bunker. They don't do it for money. That's not what it's about. The writers write it and put it up online just for the satisfaction. They're fans, but they're not silent, couch bound consumers of media. The culture talks to them, and they talk back to the culture in its own language.

—Lev Grossman, TIME, July 18, 2011 (_You__tell__them,__Mr.__Grossman!_)

They'd selected this bed for its size – they both liked some space – but without Reid in it, Luke felt stranded on a deserted island. The lonely part of him urged him to get up, but the still waking up part made him stay just a little while longer.

So he closed his eyes and recaptured his night. Their first night without making love and filled with experiencing love. He had put his arm on Reid's stomach and Reid had put his arm around him.

"This okay?" He knew Reid didn't do hugs.

"More than okay."

He had felt Reid's chin in his hair, he'd heard Reid's heart bouncing away in a steady, regular rhythm. A heart that had not deserved the beating it had, that night.

He'd felt Reid's body relax even more and it didn't take him long to follow Reid into a deep sleep.

This morning the soft kiss on his forehead and the whispered "I love you" had somehow reached his consciousness and he had even managed to mutter "I love you too" before he'd had dozed off again. And now the morning sun challenged him to start the day. With his eyes half closed, he looked at the big windows.

"We need curtains."

He closed his eyes again.

Reid had already giving him carte blanche when it came to the interior decorating. "I see you've been drawn to the same stuff I like, so you have my full confidence," he had assured him, and Reid didn't lie. Not even to please him or to make him feel better about himself. It was indescribably soothing, because he didn't have to second-guess anything. He knew Reid loved him, because he told him so. He knew he was _it_ for Reid, because he told him so.

It made him feel powerful. He could feel the energy tingling inside and he left his island.

"Reid, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Bob! Sure. Your place or mine?"

The older man tapped Reid's shoulder and laughed.

"We're standing in front of your office, so let's go there."

"You call this an office, Dr. Hughes?" Reid rolled his eyes and Bob chuckled. "I do, Dr. Oliver. Let me guess…not big enough for that immense ego of yours?"

Both men grinned.

He liked Bob and he knew Bob liked him. In spite of himself.

He saw his chief looking at the flowers on his desk and expected the question he got.

"Luke?"

"Nope." He removed the card from the bouquet and handed it over.

"Your presence made a very painful moment a little easier to bear. Thanks again." Bob read out loud and sent a questioning look.

"Remember the young guy, killed by a train?"

"The one you thought was Luke?"

Reid nodded. "Him. I sat with his mother and for some mysterious reason I was able to comfort her. Who knew?"

"I did."

Bob returned the card to the flowers, sat back in his chair and watched Reid with a smile.

"I've known from the start. And I'm happy you're discovering this part of yourself. Aren't you?"

Reid gave a quick smile. "The jury is still out on that one."

"You'll get the hang of it," Bob looked very confident.

"Moving over to something else…did I understand correctly you took a day off, yesterday?"

"I did. Did I mess up any procedure I wasn't aware of?"

Bob shook his head, laughing.

"No, Reid. It just took me by surprise."

"Good surprise or bad surprise?"

"Good. It's all good." Bob grinned. "All doctors need some time off. Even the brilliant ones like you."

"You assume there's more than one," Reid grinned.

"How stupid of me."

"Well, it is. But at the same time it proves my point, so it's okay."

Both men laughed.

"Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about…" Bob ignored Reid's teasing "You mean you're getting to the point…already?" and finished his sentence: "…is Chris."

All humour left the building.

"Something wrong?"

"No no, but thank you for looking so worried. No, the point is… I had a long talk with Chris. I already had my doubts, but the way he handled his own illness was the last drop. I don't want this hospital run by someone like Chris. And Chris agreed and is stepping down."

"That means what, exactly?"

"That my job is yours, if you still want it. There is still some voting ahead, but with my recommendation it will be a sure thing."

"I don't know what to say."

"That must be a first," Bob grinned. "But don't look so shocked. The next few months I will be around to give you some pointers."

"It's only fair to warn you, then." Reid's face was completely serious and Bob frowned. Now what?

"I had a coach before, helping me with people skills and all that…and we're now living together."

Bob laughed out loud.

"You idiot. You had me startled!"

Shaking his head, he made his way to the door.

"But really, Luke moved in?"

"We have our own place now. And yes, we live there together."

"This day is getting better and better," Bob gave him a fatherly smile. "I'm happy for you both. I guess this means more days off?"

"I hope so. If that's okay…"

"More than that. I encourage you to do that. Being chief of staff is a demanding job. Time consuming too. I hope you'll both be ready for that."

"We'll make it work," Reid was absolutely sure about it. "After I have checked on my patient, I'll be heading home."

"The surgery went well, this morning?"

"Yes, it did. No surprises. All he has to do now is wake up and I expect that to happen in the next half hour."

Bob nodded. "I realize I'm not telling you anything you don't already know and said yourself, but you're really a very good doctor."

"Coming from you, that's good to hear."

They shook hands, but when they wanted to leave the room, the doorway was blocked. By something beautiful, hot and blond.

"Luke!" Bob petted his shoulder, "always good to see you. And keep up the good work. It's almost a pleasure to talk to him now…" He gave Reid a wink and left the room with a telling "…and close the door."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #8 Merger of love

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Reid and Luke discover the business deal of their life

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for turning my linguistic blunders into literary artwork :-)

**Disclaimers:** Fan fiction. Do I need to say more?

Bob's news called for a celebration and in Reid's 'operation instructions' that meant food. So when the doctor made his last round of the day, Luke arranged lunch at the Lakeview.

As they walked in, Reid noticed the twinkle in Luke's eye and was getting suspicious.

"This will be just you and me, right?'

Luke nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Something's up," Reid searched Luke's face for clues and his lover was trying just a little too hard to look innocent. He grumbled softly.

"Reid…" Luke made him look at him, "please trust me. Yes, I arranged something special, because it is a very special occasion. But I know you'll love it. And it involves food."

"So did yesterday's dinner," Reid replied, half jokingly.

"It will be you and me. And…something."

That didn't ease his mind one bit and Luke knew it. He looked absolutely wicked.

The waiter, recognizing Luke, waved them in and brought them into a separate part of the restaurant Reid hadn't seen before. All seats were high-backed and it offered a lot of privacy. Reid felt a smile coming up. Privacy was good.

Their table was a surprise too. Next to the usual setting was a smaller table. Reid's smile grew and he kissed Luke on his temple.

"This is perfect. And another first. I never had a chess lunch before."

Luke was pretty pleased with himself and didn't try to hide it.

"I'm happy you like it."

"What's not to like?" Reid sat down and picked up the queen piece. "You, food and chess. Welcome to my perfect world." He looked Luke deeply in his eyes. "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome."

"It's a beautiful set, too." Reid caressed the queen with his thumb. "They don't worry about greasy fingers or do we play after lunch?"

"Greasy fingers are no problem, so you can make your first move."

"Are you sure you want me to do that here?"

With his typical ambiguous grin and raised eyebrow, he returned his queen to her own little world and moved his pawn.

"Enjoy your game," the waiter handed them a menu, wrote down their requests for drinks and left with a "I'll be back later to take your order."

Reid was obviously pleased as Punch and Luke couldn't be happier.

Somewhere in the middle of their lunch, Reid started to assume this combination of chess and food was created to give Luke a chance to win. The good meal distracted him from the game and again he watched Luke with some suspicion.

"What?"

After verbalizing his thoughts, Luke laughed. "No, I had no hidden agenda, but it is good to know… maybe I can come up with more ways to distract you then," as he put his hand on Reid's.

"Believe me," Reid smiled, "you can claim my attention any time."

Their fingers started a game of their own until Luke refuted Reid's remark with a calm: "No, I can't."

Reid looked startled. "You don't question my loyalty, do you?"

"Of course not, silly," Luke softly squeezed his hand, "and it's not meant as criticism. It's just life. You have a demanding job and when you become chief of staff, your workload will even increase. It's important to be realistic about that."

"You're right," Reid nodded, completely serious. "And you're also right bringing this up. Bob already mentioned it too. Something about hoping we were ready for it."

"What did you answer?"

"That we would make it work," Reid smiled and Luke returned the favor, "And I have no doubt about that, but you're right… it's important to stay realistic about it. No walking into hospital rooms when I'm there with a patient."

His grin was teasing, but Luke felt ashamed anyway.

"I know," he looked at the table, "I can be such a spoiled brad."

It was Reid's turn for squeezing hands and his smile was tender. "You surely are a formidable adversary in the haughty manner department. What can I say? I like my men tough."

"Hey!" Luke's grin was big and lovely. "You think you're going to win points by repeating my words back to me?"

They both chuckled and then returned to the issues on the table: chess, lunch and time management.

While Luke was considering his next move, Reid enjoyed his sandwich and collected his thoughts. His earlier confidence about making it work – heartfelt as it was at that moment – started to crumble. He had no experience with relationships. None. Zip. Zero. He had been caring for himself, just for himself, for a long long time. He didn't understand the dynamics. He didn't know the rules. This confidence about making it work… was it based on trust or arrogance?

Luke surprised him with a calm: "You're having seconds thoughts."

"Not about you," Reid spoke with great emphasis and started explaining his scepticism. He saw a flash of panic in Luke eyes and cursed himself. He didn't want Luke feeling insecure. Ever. But he had underestimated Luke. His partner in love didn't go into hiding. Better yet, he came up with a solution.

"So how about this," Luke moved a chessman and continued, "What if we don't _assume_ that we'll make it work, but ask ourselves _how_ we can make it work."

Something immediately resonated in Reid's brain and he nodded.

"That sounds good."

"And _keep_ asking ourselves," Luke added, into deep thought.

"Sounds even better. And even familiar," Reid felt excitement and some new solid ground to build on. He knew this!

"It's how I approach every patient! I don't assume anything. I get my facts straight and I ask myself what this patient, what this situation needs to make it better."

Luke eyes lit up. "Now that you mention it… I recognize it too. With the foundation… with every application we get, I ask myself: what does this project need to make it successful. And yes, sometimes that's money, but a lot of times it's something else. New structures, new management… stuff like that."

Their hands on the table joined as one.

"This is so powerful," Reid shook his head in amazement. "This makes sense."

"So strictly speaking our relationship is like a business deal," Luke contemplated.

"Excuse me? That's taking it a little…"

Luke raised his hand. "Please let me finish. Just brainstorming, you can shoot holes in it when I'm done. But in a way we're starting this company. With only two managers. You and me. And we choose this merger, because we both feel we can turn this company into a successful enterprise. With a lot of win-win opportunities," his grin was absolutely adorable, "And as in any successful business, we base our decisions on what's best for the company."

All Reid could do, was look at him and Luke felt shy, still not used to the admiration and respect that came his way.

"That is absolutely brilliant, Luke. And tangible, even for a relationship virgin like me."

The blond man felt ten feet tall. His confidence in himself and in their union hit the roof.

It made him oblivious to what was coming and he answered Reid's question – "The win-win you mentioned…does it also mean I can be happy for you when you win? And you can be happy for me when I win?" – with his characteristic smile.

"But of course!"

"Good. Start being ecstatically happy for me, then. Checkmate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #9 Setting Priorities

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Luke convenes their first board meeting…in bed

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for turning my clerical errors into clear English

**Disclaimers:** As far as I know, Luke Snyder is created by RichardCulliton and Reid Oliver is created by DavidKreizman. What I know for sure:_I_ didn't create them. All I'm doing is giving them the future they deserve.

After relocating their celebration to the bedroom, they turned it into a Festival of the Fittest. And they both won. Completely exhausted, still panting, all desire gratified and utterly satisfied, they clasped each other tightly. Refusing to let it end, Luke found his way to Reid's lips again. It was another first. Their kiss was lazy and didn't deepen. This kiss was not a forerunner, there was no hunger to alleviate, it was not the start of something else. There was no point to make, no message to give, no statement to underline. It was all about enjoying the kiss. And they did. Luke didn't pull back until his lips started to hurt. With a deeply content sigh he snuggled up to Reid.

"Talking about a win-win situation," Reid whispered in Luke's locks and they both chuckled.

"Yeah, we've got this part of our merger covered."

Reid smiled, planting a kiss on the blond hair that was still a little damp. Thinking about their shower together, that had devoured the little energy they had left, his smile broadened. This was an afternoon well spent.

After a period of silent afterglow, still interwoven with each other, Luke was ready for their first board meeting.

"I'd like to convene a meeting," he ignored Reid's soft _"__You__what?__"_ and continued: "and my first item on the agenda is Setting Priorities."

"Luke," Reid groaned as miserable as he could, "My brain is still processing our afternoon. Can't we…"

"No…" Luke used Reid's breast as a conference table and knocked softly on it. "Order in the room, please. Let me finish."

Half amused, half puzzled, Reid decided to hear this nutcase, that called himself his boyfriend, out.

"As you know I have looooooots of money and you're not doing bad either. So why not quit our jobs and stay in this bed for the rest of our lives."

Reid laughed out loud.

"That's a very good point," he had to admit.

"It is," Luke nodded, without the slightest sign of his usual insecurity or reticence, "I actually think it's brilliant."

"I adore your modesty," Reid chortled.

"As you should. You're my role model," Luke replied and they both laughed.

Luke rolled on his back, with Reid's arm still around him.

"Wouldn't it be something…"

"It would," Reid smiled, thinking about it.

"I know society wants us to be productive and all of that, but who cares?" Luke tilted his head, so he could watch Reid. "Not my responsibility, right?"

"True. On the other hand… that's not why I became a doctor and worked very hard to become the best doctor I could possibly be. Not because I feel responsible. Not because I owe anybody anything. I became a brain surgeon, because the brain is my passion. Before you dragged me to Oakhell and found your way under my skin, it was my _only_ passion."

Luke smiled and turned on his side again, his hand softly caressing Reid's chest.

"It would not be fair to take that away from you, then."

"You changed your tune," Reid's voice was teasing, "I do remember a young, hot, blond in front of me, yelling at me for not choosing him over my job."

Luke grinned. "Not the same thing. You were forced to make a choice and I was under the impression it wasn't a difficult one for you to make."

"I didn't understand why I had to make that choice in the first place. I was still looking for ways to by-pass the whole dilemma. Because I really thought, and still think, I can handle both."

"I think so too," Luke took a deep breath, deciding to be completely honest, "But I do wonder if adding the Chief of Staff to the mix won't force you into that choice after all. That it will cut into the time you want to spend with brains and with me."

"Valid point," Reid nodded, in thought. "I will have to find a balance that works for me." He paused when he felt Luke tense up a little. "Works for _us_."

Luke wanted to reply, but closed this mouth when Reid continued: "And your brilliant remark at lunch about asking ourselves _how_ we can make it work, really sticks with me. I'll talk to Bob about it tomorrow. I really need to know the job description

and then we can figure out what parts can be delegated, for instance."

"We?"

"Duh! Are we running this company together or aren't we?"

Reid's hand slid to Luke's backbone and he pushed the young man even closer.

"I do realize you have a couple of demanding jobs of your own, so we have to mix that in too."

Luke nodded and when Reid felt his hesitation, he pushed at Luke's spine again. "Come on, spit it out, already."

"Well, hearing you talk about your passion for brains… It made me realize I don't feel any passion for Grimaldi Shipping. It was thrown into my lap by Damian and guess what…I felt responsible. _Man!_Will I ever learn?" 

"You just did," Reid said softly and Luke kissed his chest.

"Thank you, you're right. So tomorrow I'll make arrangements to visit Damian in jail and throw the company back at him." 

"Need any support?"

"You want to come with me?"

"Want is not the correct verb. He might be bad dad, he _is_ your father, so I feel I _should_ come along. If it's not a problem waiting one more day, because I do have some appointments tomorrow. I can take the day after tomorrow off."

"Take a day off? Again?" Luke tilted his head so he could watch Reid's eyes and smiled. "I would like that a lot."

"Good. And could you _please_ declare this meeting closed now? I'm hungry."

With a slice of pizza in one hand, his laptop where – according to the name – it was supposed to be and his head against Reid's chest, Luke was searching through his files. _Where__was__it?_

"Something wrong?" Reid asked between two bites, casting a glance at the TV.

"No, not really. But you talked about the job description and I remember having them somewhere. Bob had a stroke, a couple of years ago, and my grandmother, the business tycoon one, is on the board and when she talked about finding a replacement for Bob, I was interested in the procedures and she sent me all kinds of documents."

Luke stopped looking when Reid put his hand on this arm and pointed at the TV screen.

"You'd better watch this. I think we don't have to visit Damian in jail anytime soon…"

"What is…"

Reid put the sound on and they both listened to the breaking news. Damian's picture was shown, along with a few others.

"…were part of a jail break. They are still on the loose. One eyewitness sent us this short video, shot on his mobile phone."

Luke grabbed Reid's wrist and his "Oh my God" sounded devastated.

"What, Luke?"

"There! You see the car Damian is getting into?"

Reid nodded, looking at the replay of the video even closer.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's my mom's."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #10 Fugitive with a vengeance

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Damian on the loose!

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for saving the English syntax from my deterioration of the language :-)

**Disclaimers:** So I'm writing fan fiction. Sue me.

'Say bye-bye to a relaxed evening together,' Reid mumbled quietly, watching Luke pacing up and down their living room, talking on the phone. He tried very hard to stay out of the drama and was almost relieved to hear a buzzer to distract him. There was only one slight problem…he had no idea where the sound came from.

Luke pointed at a little box on the wall.

"I think it's the bell at the gate," he whispered quickly, before turning his attention back to the phone conversation.

_Their gate had a bell? _

He walked over to the box and the little screen showed their closed gate and two police cars. He pushed a random button and hit the jackpot. He could hear the car engines in the background.

"Hello?"

"This is Margo Hughes, Chief of Police, to see Luke Snyder. Can I come in?"

"If I can find the right button, you can…" Reid pushed a button with a key on it and watched the gate doors open. With a self-congratulatory grin he opened their front door and waited for Margo to enter. But she didn't. Not right away.

"Dr. Oliver," she shook his hand and looked around, "Is it okay if my men check your premises?"

"No problem. Maybe they can check the outbuildings too," he grabbed a bunch of keys and gave them to her. "I don't know what's what, yet. We moved in yesterday."

Margo nodded, handed one of her officers the keys and turned back to Reid, who willingly made room. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Margo tried hard not to stare – _what__happened__to__the__rude__and__sarcastic__Dr.__Oliver__they__all__knew__and__disliked?_ – but Reid saw through her anyway.

"I've left my monster personality at the hospital," he grinned and slightly blushed, Margo followed him into the living room where Luke was just ending his phone call.

"Margo, I was expecting you," they shook hands, "My father will soon be here, too."

Margo looked confused, so Reid and Luke explained simultaneously in their own words:

"Good dad"

"Holden."

They grinned at each other and Margo smiled. This was the strangest match she'd ever seen. She even thought Bob was joking around when he first mentioned the couple. Why would a charming, loving young guy like Luke ever go for a cold, cynical and standoffish man like Dr. Oliver? Seeing them together made more sense than she thought it ever would. Luke seemed less insecure and Dr. Oliver looked more approachable.

She sat down on the offered sofa and looked at Luke.

"My men are checking the surroundings, although I don't think Damian could get here so soon."

"But you do think he will show up here?" Reid stretched his arm on the back of the couch and Luke settled down close to him.

"I do," Margo nodded, looking worried. "His getaway car is identified as Lily's and she knows that you both moved here, so yes… I think he will try to reach Luke."

Luke shook his head, still baffled by the news. A short knock on the door made him jump up.

"That's my dad," he hurried to let him in. Not for his own comfort – Reid did a great job keeping him calm – but because he had felt Holden's pain over the phone. His mother had sided with Damian. Again!

After a silent hug, both men came in and Holden greeted Reid with a warm smile and a slap on the back and Margo with a handshake. He took a seat and sent Reid a revealing look.

"Welcome to the Snyder family," the sarcasm was painful, "Talk about first impressions. First Lily's unforgivable remark at dinner, yesterday, and now this."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, dad?"

Holden looked up and nodded. When Luke gave Margo and Reid a questioning look, the doctor looked at him. "Do you want me to…"

Luke shook his head with a glance of a smile.

"That's okay. I already talked to my dad, so I know what's going on." His eyes finished his sentence: _and__I__need__the__distraction_.

When Luke left the room, Margo looked at Reid. Cautious.

"Is the kitchen door locked?"

Reid gave a nod. He locked it himself early that evening, so he was sure.

"Do you really think Damian would make a move with a few cops walking around the house?"

Margo grinned. "Damian is a very determined and wily guy. No telling what he would do, so I'll just keep all options open."

"Sounds like the smart thing to do," Holden agreed. "Damian is not to be trusted. Ever."

Margo took out her notepad and pen and looked at Holden.

"When did you see Lily last?"

"Yesterday evening," Holden said bitterly and looked at Reid for a moment. "Do you mind if I share the whole story?"

Reid shook his head.

"Emma had organized a family dinner to welcome Reid into the family and Lily wasn't keen at the whole idea," Holden looked ashamed.

"About the dinner or about this relationship," Margo asked.

"Both. She was convinced Luke and Noah were meant to be and it made her blind for the reality, because that relationship had turned toxic for the both of them. But she refused to acknowledge that, although I tried to tell her over and over again. Even before Reid was in the picture. Well, before Reid was in _our_ picture, that is."

He paused when Luke came back in and for a moment they all sipped the hot coffee.

"This is great, Luke. Thanks." Margo turned back to Holden and her look encouraged him to go on.

"Anyway, she blamed Reid for breaking up her dream couple, although Luke and Noah broke up before Reid made one move, and well…," Holden said apologetically, "she found numerous reasons why Reid was the worst boyfriend ever. Yesterday, at dinner, we had a great time. Everybody except Lily. And then Noah walked in. Unannounced, I might add. Anyway, Reid went outside to get some air and I assume to get out of Noah's way and I joined him and we had a nice talk."

Holden took another sip of his coffee and gave Reid a quick smile.

"When we started heading back, Noah left. He shook Reid's hand, he shook my hand and that was it. I thought. But Faith told me Lily was upset, because Luke had told Noah about moving in with Reid. According to Luke, Noah wasn't shaken by the news. He already knew Luke was in love with Reid, so I guess he saw it coming. And I assume that irritated Lily even more. That Noah didn't try to change Luke's mind. Who knows, maybe that's why she stepped out with Noah. To make him fight for Luke. When she came back in, she looked very annoyed and then she verbally attacked Reid."

Margo was triggered by the choice of words.

"That sounds extreme."

"Believe me, it was. It was vicious. Luke and Reid left, Emma sent the kids upstairs and told Lily to leave and to stay away. She was not welcome anymore."

Margo watched Reid pale. "I assume you didn't know this yet?" She saw him shake his head, while Luke put his hand on the man's upper leg.

"I just heard myself," he said softly and Margo saw Reid's eyes soften when he looked at Luke.

"It's okay," he assured him and they focused their attention on Holden again.

"My mother went upstairs and Lily and I had a nasty fight. She blamed me for taking sides and betraying her… she was hysterical. So I told her to go home. Alone. That we would talk about this when we both had calmed down. I went to the house this morning, but she wasn't there. And she didn't come home. Now we know why…"

"Now we know why," Margo confirmed. "And I also think I now know what Damian is after." She turned her head to Reid and continued: "You. To prove his love for Lily, he will come after you."

"Sounds like Damian," Holden had to admit.

Luke and Reid didn't say a word. For some reason Reid didn't feel scared. That surprised him, because he did realize the threat was very real.

"Is Damian capable of murder?"

"Based on recent convictions I would say he is," Margo answered. "He strangled Meg, Holden's sister, and put her in a trunk. Luckily she wasn't dead, but it did show he is capable of killing someone with his bare hands."

"Reassuring," Reid said and finished his coffee. "So _now_ what do I do?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author**: SYLnl  
><strong>Title<strong>: #11 "Dr. Oliver, I presume?"  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Bad Dad meets his opponent  
><strong>Big<strong>**Thanks****To:** ltklo, for filtering out my grammatical scrap  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Yes, I'm working with characters somebody else created. Yes, I'm using quotes somebody else came up with first. But not to claim anything that isn't mine. Not to diminish. Not to demolish. But in honour of the people I saw daily for twentysomething years. As a tribute to the actors who touched my heart and sometimes even my soul. This is my personal attempt to keep Oakdale alive.

"So _now_ what do I do?"

Reid remembered asking this, last night, and the same question popped in his brain when he stepped into the car. The minute he sat behind the wheel, he _knew_ something was wrong. The car didn't feel safe anymore.  
><em><br>So__now__what__do__I__do?_

Step out? Luke was inside the house. Bringing the danger to his doorstep was not an option. Okay. That was clear. Reid closed the car door and pushed a button to lock them all. There. He felt more in control now, started the car and drove towards the gate.

"Stay down, Mr. Grimaldi. I'm approaching the gate and there's a policeman outside." He grinned when he could hear someone holding his breath. _Ha!__Gotcha._

He passed the gate, greeted the man on the sidewalk with a quick lifting of his hand, and set out for the hospital.  
>"It's okay now, you can come up."<p>

Their eyes met in his rear-view mirror and Reid raised his eyebrow. Damian Grimaldi didn't do his mug shot justice. The elegant Italian looked old, tired and famished. More importantly, he didn't look dangerous. Surprised. Intrigued. Confused. But not dangerous. His voice was calm.

"Dr. Oliver, I presume?"

Reid gave a nod and again used the mirror to make eye contact.  
>"I could say that it's nice to meet you, but you know… it's not."<p>

Damian grinned.  
>"Lily warned me about you and I guess she was right."<p>

"Isn't she always? According to her, that is." Reid gave him a quick smile. "And talking about Ms. Walsh, apparently soon to been Mrs. Grimaldi…Where is she? Did you put her in the trunk of my car? I've heard you have a thing for trunks."

Reid saw some amusement flicker in Damian's eyes and it gave him confidence. _Make__him__forget__he__came__here__to__kill__you._

"Lily is doing fine," Damian reassured him.

"I'm _so_ glad."  
>Reid's sarcasm wasn't lost on his castaway.<p>

"I thought you would be," Damian replied with a telling grin.

"So…Mr. Grimaldi. I assume you crashed my private space for a reason. What can I do for you?"

"You could leave my son alone."

"_Really?_What a surprise! Never imagined anything like _that_ on your wish list."

Reid's smile didn't reach his eyes, as he used the mirror to give his passenger the coldest look he'd ever produced.

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Grimaldi. It's okay for you and Lily to hurt him time and time again, but you want me – the guy that makes your son feel secure about who he is, wanted, needed and let's not forget freaking happy – to leave, because…what? Because I'm not Noah?"

"Noah is a nice boy." Damian lowered his head, as if he realized how lame that sounded.

"Sure. Noah is a nice boy. He sucked all self esteem, all joy and all life out of Luke, but who cares? Noah is such a nice boy." Reid tried to stay calm – _don__'__t__make__him__mad__now_ – but his eyes flashed with anger.

"Apparently you don't think highly of me as a father."

Reid took a deep breath.  
>"You'd be surprised."<p>

Damian looked up.  
>"Okay, I'll bite. Surprise me."<p>

"At one point, when Luke was a little boy, you chose Luke's welfare above your own by letting him grow up with Holden and Lily. That's what only a true loving father could decide and I respect that."

Reid meant every word and Damian could feel that.

"So we know it's in there, somewhere. That unconditional love. Putting Luke's happiness above everything else. What changed? What happened? Where did that love go?"

"Did Luke tell you that? About leaving him with Lily and Holden?"

"This is a new generation, Mr. Grimaldi. We don't communicate. We Google."

Damian chuckled, but immediately returned to his serious look.

"That love you're talking about is still here."

"Right." Reid shrugged. "That's why you want me to leave Luke alone. Actions speak louder than words, Mr. Grimaldi."

"I know," Damian gave him a nod, "and I hear what you're saying."

Reid didn't answer. He just turned to Damian, after turning off the engine. It noticeably startled Damian to realize they were in front of the hospital and Reid shook his head.

"I didn't smuggle you passed a policeman, to hand you over now. Don't worry. That's the advantage of my reputation. They'll leave me alone. When our conversation is over, I'll go inside, leaving my keys in the car and you'll get out of here. You can drop the car off or crash it somewhere. I don't care."

"Why?"

Reid realized Damian wanted to know why Reid was willing to let him go, but Reid wasn't sure about that himself, so he deliberatly misinterpreted the question.

"Because it's just a car. I can buy a new one. With my own money, I might add."

Damian smiled. "I know what you make."

"Ah great, the joy of being Damian Grimaldi. Knowing my bank account."

"My son is a very rich man. I wanted to make sure…"

Reid surprised the Italian by interrupting him: "I understand completely. It doesn't matter. You want to protect him. That's a good thing. Trying to run his life, is not. That's power. Not love."

"So you're telling me that you're not calling the shots in this relationship?" Damian snorted.

Reid laughed out loud. "Is _that_ what it's all about?"

"Well, you're lot older and obviously more experienced and extremely self-assured. So yes, I'm worried that you're…"

"…Calling the shots? We _are_ still talking about Luke Snyder, aren't we?"

Damian gave him a glance of a smile and Reid continued: "You let him run your company, but you don't trust him to stand his ground in our relationship? Really? That's what you're thinking? Isn't the brain a fascinating thing…"

He shook his head in sincere amazement.

"You really don't grasp the inconsistency of your behavior? Do you really not register how confusing it is? When your father says: I trust you to run my company, but I don't trust your judgment in men? When your mother says she wants to see you happy, but refuses to accept the man that's making you happy?"

Reid turned back and looked at the steering wheel. He said too much. He knew he did. But the frustration was too big to hold in. He had no clue how Damian would react, so he just sat there and waited.

"You love him."

Reid checked the rear-view mirror to see Damian's facial expression. Friendly? Reid couldn't find another word for it.

He nodded. "I do. Very much."

"I can hear that."

Reid felt a hand on his shoulder and forced himself to stay calm. Was this it? Was his confession of love the last words he would speak? What would Damian use? A knife? A gun? His bare hands?

It took a few seconds to realize what Damian had said.  
>"I want you to go inside and save some more lives. I will not ruin yours, because I'm convinced it would destroy my boy. And because I like you. I like the way you came to his defense. I'm glad he has you in his corner."<p>

"I can't picture myself anywhere else," Reid admitted.  
>"Will you be okay?"<p>

Damian squeezed Reid's shoulder again.

"I honestly don't know," he laughed. "I know how to disappear… Well…I did okay until a certain brain surgeon decided to put a spoke in my wheels…"

Both men laughed.

"Sorry about that. I just can't refuse Luke anything."

"You're forgiven." Damian smiled when Reid whipped his forehead.

"And now leave, so I can think about my next move. I long to see Luke, but I know that's not an option, with the police watching him."

"No, that's not the smartest thing to do. If you want to stay out of jail, that is."

"I do. I'm dying in there."

Reid looked at him again, this time with a medical eye. He did look sick.

"Do you feel ill?"

"No, not really. All I need is sleep and normal food. And lots of it."

He pushed the back of Reid's car seat. "So move. I don't want you involved. I would appreciate it if you hold off your call to Margo for, let's say, ten minutes. That gives me a fighting chance." Damian tapped on Reid's shoulder.  
>"And eventually it was nice to meet you."<p>

Reid turned around to shake the man's hand.

"You beat me to it. We were planning to visit you in jail, tomorrow."

"You weren't."

"We were. Luke wanted to talk to you."

Damian smiled. "Let me guess. He is done with Grimaldi shipping…" the man shrugged. "I knew it was coming. His heart wasn't in it. Would you tell him it's okay? He can put it on the market and let the family fight over it. Take care of him, for me."

Reid nodded. He stepped out of the car and walked to the door. He could hear car doors open and close, he could smell the engine, but he didn't watch when the car pulled out.  
>'Bad dad' turned out not to be too bad, but he was glad to see him go. He took his cell phone out and made the connection.<p>

"Hi. Your father sends his love." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #12 Rage and Responsibility

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Who's that? Or should I say: who's dead?

**Warning:**dead man, not walking

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for making the time to correct the errors of my grammatical ways

**Disclaimers:** see chapters #1 to #10

"You let him _leave_?"

"Excuse me for focusing on getting out of the car alive!"

Margo smiled and gave him a nod.

"You're right. That was just my frustration talking."

Reid couldn't handle more than producing half a smile, but that was not only because of Margo's reaction. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home, on the couch…no, scrap that… in bed with…

"Luke!"

Without a word the young man threw himself in his arms and without hesitation Reid pulled him very close, both arms tightly around him.

"It's okay," he kept whispering in Luke's hair, but somehow the words didn't sink in. He could feel the fear, the dismay, the … hold the phone… was that guilt and shame?

He kept Luke at arm's length and waited until Luke looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm okay. This is not your fault."

"I can't believe I dragged you into all of this," Luke replied, close to tears, and Reid rolled his eyes at Margo. _How__can__I__get__through__to__him?_

The cop in her wanted to hear more about Reid's story. The mother in her wanted to comfort Luke. The mother won.

"Luke, come here and sit down. You're shaking," Margo led him to a chair and made him sit. Reid pulled his chair next to him, looking worried.

"You need to listen to me, Luke." His voice was calm and collected. "I'm okay. Just be thankful I'm such a charming guy, your bad dad couldn't resist me."

Luke gave him just a glance of a smile, but it was a promising first step out of the hysteria._Ah,__there__you__are!_

Margo was called away for a moment and she closed the interrogation room door behind her. She felt for Luke. She knew she had made some huge mistakes with her boys, but Damian and Lily… she shook her head, walked to her desk and gave the waiting officer a questioning look.

"What's up?"

"We found Dr. Oliver's car," he gave her some pictures, "but it wasn't empty."

"This isn't Damian Grimaldi," Margo examined one image closely, "Do we know who it is?"

The officer shook his head. "We don't. Forensics is out there, but no information yet."

"Okay." Margo nodded, deep in thought. "Not much more I can do, then. I'm going back in."

She noticed Luke had calmed down and she smiled at him.

"I know you've had a lot to endure, Luke, but you're not responsible for any of this. You didn't ask for it, you didn't approve it and you didn't have a say in it. Leave it where it belongs. With Damian and Lily. Don't give them the power to feel less about yourself."

"Amen," Reid whispered and Margo was taken by surprise by the gratitude in his eyes.

Luke took a deep breath. He knew Margo was right. He knew Reid was right. But somehow it was hard not to feel guilty. If he just would have stayed with Noah, maybe his mother… He shook his head to shuffle off those thoughts. _This__had__to__stop_. He looked for diversion and found it on the table.

"What's this?"

Margo slammed her hand on the pictures, preventing him from seeing them without warning.

"This is not fun to look at," she turned to Reid, "The good news is: we found your car."

Reid was surprised to see Margo's face. What happened? Did Damian smash it? It was just a car. An object. He didn't care.

"What did he do with it?"

"We're not sure, actually. But _this_ was in the back seat."

She pulled away her hand and revealed the pictures.

"And in case you're wondering… yes, the guy is dead."

"But that's not Damian," Luke looked at Margo and felt relieved when she nodded.

"No, it's definitely not Damian. That we know for sure, this time. But we don't know who it is and why he's in Reid's car."

"I don't think I know him," Reid took a good look and placed the photograph back at the table. "So what does this all means?"

"You don't think Reid killed him, do you?" The panic was back and Margo put her hand over Luke's.

"No, not for a minute," she reassured him. "I do understand your fear, after the traumatic experience with Holden being framed..."

"By Damian," Luke whispered.

"By Damian," Margo repeated, "but if that's what Damian is trying to do, it will not work."

"I hope not," obviously Luke was not completely convinced.

"I must say…I'd be surprised if this is Damian's work," Reid weighed in. "He specifically told me he wouldn't ruin my life…"

"You can't take Damian at this word, I'm afraid," Luke bit his lip. "Who else would do something like this?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Margo assured him and turned to Reid.

"Is there anything else you can add to your statement?"

Reid shook as head. "I told you everything I could remember," for some reason Damian's face flashed before him and he continued: "I don't know if it's important, but Damian didn't look good. I mean, ill. He said he was doing fine, he needed sleep and normal food, but I don't know… something else might be going on. So you might check local pharmacies."

Margo made a note of that and looked up at him again, saw him staring at Luke, smiled and gave a little cough.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked for a minute."

"No problem at all. But do you remember more?"

Reid thought about it, but this time nothing came to mind, so he shook his head.  
>"I think this is it."<p>

"Okay. Thank you for your help. I'll leave you guys to it. Would you like some police protection? At the gate or something?"

"It didn't stop Damian from hiding in my car, so I don't feel the need, but if you.."

Reid's hand softly stroke Luke's hair and the blond shook his locks.

"No, it only makes me feel like I'm the criminal," Luke admitted and Margo smiled.

"Luckily we all know you're not," she said lovingly and tapped him on the hand.

"Don't let this get to you, Luke. I do realize that's easier said than done, but please try. You have this great man in your life," she ignored Reid's "That had to hurt" as best she could, "you share this beautiful house that almost made me envious and you have the loving support team with Holden and Emma…focus on _that_…"

"Count your blessings," Reid rounded up, reminding Luke to an earlier conversation, "and let Damian and Lily count their losses."

"Well said," Margo extended her hand to Reid and he pressed it firmly. After greeting Luke, Margo opened the door and almost bumped into one of her officers.

Her "What?" was answered by something in the man's hand.

"What's that?"

"We found it next to the victim in the car," the officer handed her the plastic bag with a golden thingy in it. "It looks like some kind of charm."

"It does," Margo agreed and raised the bag to eye level to look at it closer. Seeing the devastation on Luke's face made her move the bag to his eyes and he nodded.

"I gave her that charm on her birthday. It's my mom's."

With a soft sigh of relief, Reid entered the hospital. Finally! Familiar ground at last.

His happiness was short-lived, though. Bob was coming up to them and he didn't look happy. At all.

"Dr. Oliver, where have you been?" In a glance Bob noticed Luke's upset demeanor and his look became even more annoyed.

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"If life was only that easy," Reid replied, equally irritated. "Obviously having a wife with her own TV station doesn't help keeping up with the news, so let me fill you in, Dr. Hughes," the emphasis on the formal title sounded cold, "Damian Grimaldi broke out of prison, yesterday."

Bob paled and focused on Luke. "Is he after Luke?"

"No, Dr. Hughes. He was after me. Being the boyfriend from hell and all that."

Without any more explanation, he brought Luke to the nurses station, where Alison Stewart came to the rescue.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"We've had quite a horrific morning," Reid explained when Luke didn't answer, "and I want to keep an eye on him, but I have some appointments I need to address."

"Don't worry, I'll look after him. My shift is over anyway and Luke's a friend. We'll be okay. Trust me."

"I do," Reid gave her a quick smile and tapped Luke on his shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Hang in there."

Still ignoring Bob, Reid took off to his office and if the older doctor hadn't been right behind him, the door would have slammed in his face. Reid was mad. No question about that. But about _what_ exactly?

"Do you want to tell me what happened…"

"No, Dr. Hughes, I don't. Not after your little stunt out there. To be called to account in front of everybody," Reid shook his head, "Unacceptable. So please leave, so I can do what I need to do. And for your information: I'm taking a few days off."

"You're absolutely right," Bob said calmly. "About my inappropriate reprimand and about taking a few days off. We'll talk later."

Reid's "Not if I can help it," was lost on the closing door.

Bob hesitated when he saw Luke and Alison together in the coffee corner. He didn't want to interrupt them, but where else could he go for the details? _Ah!_ He went to his office, closed the door, picked up the phone and made contact.

"Margo! It's Bob. Can you fill me in?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #13 "I don't know what else to do."

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Just some human interaction. Yes, it includes Reid:-)

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for making me love the English language even more

**Disclaimers:** Can somebody explain why I need a disclaimer to begin with?

Luke was doing a lot better, when Reid met up with him in Java. He looked calmer and his eyes lit up when he saw Reid come in. After a short kiss, Reid looked into Luke's cup.

"What's that?"

"Hot chocolate," Luke smiled when Reid smacked his lips.

"Ah yeah, chocolate. It tastes good on you."

Reid's eyes found Alison's and saw her hesitation.

"Please don't leave at my account, uhm…"

"Alison," she smiled, "and if you play your cards right, I will even let you call me Ali, Dr… uhm…"

They all laughed. Even louder when Reid completed her sentence with a teasing "Oliver."

"I want one of those," Reid pointed at Luke's cup, "Do you guys want a refill?"

"Let me get it," Ali was already standing, "so you have some privacy to say hello." Her wink was a little mischievous and Reid chuckled.

"She's okay."

"She is," Luke agreed, put his hand on Reid's leg and looked him deeply in his eyes.

"Hello."

Reid caressed Luke's cheek and smiled.

"Hello."

"E-nough! I'm back." With a loud clash Alison put the cups down and raised hers to make a toast. "Here's to you guys. Especially to you, Dr… _Reid_…for making my dear friend so happy."

Reid accepted her vote of thanks with a bow of his head and held his cup up to her. "Right back at you, Alison," he gazed at her for a moment. "I know there's something I had to say to you, but for the life of me…"

"Nurse Stewart, you deserve a raise?" Ali asked hopefully and Reid chuckled.

"I'm sure you deserve one, but we don't always get what we deserve, do we?"

"You're right about that," Ali looked very serious, "You're living proof of that…walking away with the greatest guy in town!"

"Ha!" Reid grinned. "That's just me being brilliant." His face lit up, when he suddenly remembered his message.

"I've put the bouquet at the nurses station, for you all to enjoy it."

"Nice, but why would you do that? You enjoyed it as well."

"I did, but I cleared my schedule, so I won't be in for a couple of days."

"A _couple_ of days?" Luke became radiant. "Really?"

Reid smiled. "Really. The new wing opens in a few weeks, so this is the perfect time to do that. So I did."

Ali watched them with a joyous smile. She'd seen Luke and Noah growing apart and, liking both of them, had felt sad about it. The sadness had turned into worry, when Luke had shared his feelings for Dr. Oliver with her.

_Dr.__Nasty?_

Luke had told her about Reid's humour, his love, his loyalty and how he made Luke feel, but he couldn't take away all her concern. But now, all Ali could feel was joy. There was no doubt in her mind anymore. Reid Oliver was exactly what the doctor had ordered.

She took Luke's hand. "I'm glad we caught up," she kissed his cheek as she stood up and waved in the air to Reid. "I'll take good care of your flowers."

"What?" Reid mixed a pout with a defiant grin, "no kiss for me, then?"

"You big baby you," Ali's eyes sparkled when she kissed Reid on the cheek. "There. Stop whining and enjoy your days together."

With a quick wave goodbye she flew out of Java, leaving both men smiling.

"She's more than okay."

"Yes, she is."

"So are you."

"Yes, I am."

"Wanna play doctor?"

"Yes please."

Their ride home was a reasonably nice one. It hadn't escaped Luke's attention that Reid had checked the car before stepping in and it galled him. He decided not to tell Reid about it, but again his lover somehow sensed it anyway.

"What's eating you, Luke?"

He was glad Reid was doing the driving, because he still felt tremulous and now he could focus on the question.

"Somehow I can't shake this feeling of embarrassment," his voice was soft, but steady. "And _please_ don't tell me it's not my fault, because I _know_…"

"It's not your fault," with a teasing look Reid covered his mouth, "Oops, I said it anyway."

They chuckled and Luke continued: "I know you're trying to make me feel better, and I love you for it, I really do… but this is a very familiar yet complicated pattern for me and I need to find my way out. This morning, at the police station, I became conscious of my thought process and it was insane…"

Reid took a quick look at him.

"Like what?"

"Like…maybe I should have stayed with Noah, so my mother wouldn't had freaked out like this…"

Reid's expression hardened.

"That _is_ insane."

"I know. And just thinking about it, made my skin crawl, it really did. So it suddenly made me realize how it works, in my brain. Now I understand why I kept jumping through Noah's hoops. I was constantly telling myself it was my responsibility if they felt bad, or disappointed or what ever. I'm just one big people pleaser."

Reid wasn't arguing with that.

"You're extremely loyal. I know it's the same thing, but somehow it doesn't sound so harsh. And there's nothing wrong with being loyal, but when the loyalty to someone else is bigger than the loyalty to yourself… that's when it will get to you. You just need to find a balance. That's all."

When he felt Luke's hand on his leg, he quickly smiled.

"What?"

"When did you became so wise when it comes to _feelings_?"

Reid chuckled.

"I watch Dr. Phil."

Their laugh filled the air, when they stepped out of the car.

When Luke was hesitant to open the front door, Reid raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid somebody is waiting for us?"

"No…no…it's just...I don't have the key."

_What?_"Did you lose it?"

"No…no… I lent it out…"

Passing him to open the door, Reid looked at him.

"What did you do?"

"It's just…"

Reid had a feeling it was something nice and found Luke's stammering absolutely irresistible.

"You're stuttering," he said, closing in on Luke.

The blond smiled, remembering immediately.

"I know, is it freaking you out?"

"Well…yeah…a little bit…"

"I don't know what else to do."

They both smiled when they leaned into each other for a very tender kiss.

"And no Noah watching us," Reid whispered and Luke chuckled.

"As far as we know, that is."

Reid quickly unlocked the door and almost pushed Luke in.

"Let's hide, then."

The door closed, their lips found each other again, their kiss deepened and..

"Ahum…"

Reid looked up to find the kitchen genius in front of him.

"Emma! What are _you_…"

She held up a key and Reid grinned.

"That's one mystery solved… please tell me what your grandson put you up to?"

"Ohhhh," Emma clapped her hands in pure joy, "All will be revealed, my dear."

She kissed both man on the cheek, gave Luke back his key and put her coat on.

"You enjoy each other, now!"

At the front door Luke and Emma whispered something and after a shared goodbye, she was gone. Leaving Reid standing in the living room, with his nose in the air.

"Something smells very good," he was actually sniffing, "can I go see what you cooked up for us? Or should I say: what Emma cooked up for us?"

Luke smiled, reached his hand to Reid and brought him into the kitchen, where a small table was set for two.

"Hey… that table is new!"

"It is."

"Wait a minute…" Reid looked around and needed a few minutes to take it all in.

"Everything is new!" Curtains, pots, pans, plates…their kitchen had come to life.

Luke laughed, happy to see Reid so pleased with the end result.

"How did you manage all this? You joined me at the police station this morning!"

"I ordered it online, yesterday, and was expecting to be home today to handle the delivery. But then you called… and so I asked Emma and she helped me out."

"It is unbelievable! It looks…homey."

"And homey is good?"

"Homey is _very_ good," Reid assured him, then noticed the big pot on the stove. "Especially with a home cooked meal to share."

"So… let's eat then."

"Finally he's making sense!"

The stylish drapes allowed them to shut out the rest of the world and to create their own little piece of Wonderland. And they did. Unaware of the movement around their house. Not hearing the soft foot steps on their lawn. Completely in the dark about the emotions their newfound privacy stirred up…


	14. Chapter 14

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #14 That's cold!

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Reid is keeping his cool

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for pursuing my pronouns

**Disclaimers:** One disclaimer a day, keeps the lawyer away:-)

Looking down at the blond head on his arm, all Reid could do was smile. His arm felt like falling off at any minute, but shifting his body was not an option. He loved feeling Luke in his arms. At moments like this, he still couldn't believe it was real. For a long time he'd thought he would never get here. With Luke's hand on his chest, his leg tangled with his, his even breathing as a soft breeze against his shoulder and memories of their love making. But here he was.

And here felt pretty good. The morning light tried to peep in, but was firmly blocked by the black drapes. Luke had done an amazing job. Not just by choosing the curtains and furniture, but also by finding the right people to put it all in place.

The biggest surprise was recognizing the chess set on a side table next to their huge sofa.

"Isn't that the same one…"

Luke's eyes had sparkled as he nodded.

"It is! It was already yours when we played with it at the Lakeview, but I totally forgot to bring it with me. They delivered it this afternoon."

"You are something else, Mr. Snyder." Reid had kissed him firmly, as if he wanted to etch his words in Luke's brain. "I love you."

They started a game, but Luke put so much effort in trying to distract Reid, they ended up making out on the sofa and, without ever finishing their game, making love on their bed. Chess as foreplay. _Who__knew?_

So here he was. Watching Luke slowly waking up was about the cutest thing he ever witnessed. The breathing changed, he felt Luke's body stretch a little and Reid could see the moment Luke realized where he was…and with who. A satisfied smile broadened as he looked Reid in the eyes.

"Hey you…"

"Hey."

"I don't want to wake up yet."

"Then don't," Reid whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

"But you…"

"I'm enjoying myself. Holding you. I'm in heaven. You go back to sleep."

He didn't. With a lazy smile he pulled Reid's face towards him. Sleeping was such a waste of time!

Reid caught himself humming, when he found his way around the kitchen. His master demanded breakfast, so here he was. In his jogging pants and t-shirt, trying not to shiver. From the hot bed into this cold kitchen was quite a transition.

'_I__wish__you__could__see__me__now,__Mr.__Grimaldi,__'_ Reid thought with a smile,_ '__Me__calling__the__shots__…__I__don__'__t__think__soooo__" _

The coffee machine was doing its job and he warmed up a few pieces of Emma's pie. Okay, not a Continental Breakfast, but it was the thought that counted and he would freeze off some critical parts of his body if he stayed here too long.

He saw the sun trying to find his way in and Reid pulled a curtain to accommodate. Maybe the sun could spread some warmth…

His thoughts stopped when his brain alarmed him about 'something being off'. He scanned the area. Everything looked… _what__was__that?_

For some reason he knew immediately.

He hurried back to the bedroom, pulled out some socks and a sweater and sat down on the bed. "Luke, you need to get up and get dressed."

"This is SO not funny and SO not fair…you said you…"

"Luke, I'm not trying to be funny."

Reid's tone of voice registered in his half-sleeping brain and Luke sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Damian is lying outside. I'm not sure he's alive. Call 911."

How long had Damian been out here? The man was icy cold, his lips turned blue-ish. Not a good sigh, but Reid did feel a pulse. On his way out, he had grabbed some blankets and he was covering Damian in them when Luke arrived.

His eyes were big, but his voice was determined and calm: "Is he dead?"

"No, there's a pulse. But it's not very strong."

"What can I do to help? Coffee? To warm him up?"

Reid shook his head. "No food or drinks. Just keep the blankets around him, until the paramedics arrive."

"The paramedics," Luke stood up.

"You forgot to call?"

"No, no…but the gate is closed. I will open it."

The few minutes felt like hours, as Reid's body started to protest against the low temperature. _Come__on,__come__on._

The siren never sounded better and Reid smiled when Luke threw a coat around his shoulders.

"Do we go with him?" Luke asked.

"Tell me. What do you want to do?"

"He _is_ my father."

"Exactly. Let's go."

Reid followed the ambulance in Luke's car and when they met up at the hospital, the young man stepping out of the ambulance was almost as pale as his father.

"Stay with me," Reid took Luke's hand and followed the paramedics inside, calling some orders to the nurses in the corridor. Realizing he couldn't take Luke into the examining room, he found another – _genius,__if__he__did__say__so__himself_ – way to make sure Luke was not alone.

"You go and visit Doogie for a while, so I'll know where to find you when I know more."

Reid was glad Luke didn't protest. He just nodded, looking very vulnerable and young when he whispered: "Take care of him for me" and walked towards Chris' room.

The doctor felt a little shiver running down his spine. He could hear Damian's voice, saying those exact words to him, yesterday. He didn't know what to make of it, he didn't even know if he should, but somehow it felt important. He made a mental note to tell Luke about it later.

Damian was surrounded by bleeping, pumping and sucking noises when Reid walked in and both Bob and John were obviously surprised to see him.

"I brought him in," Reid explained, "I found him on our lawn." He came closer to the bed. Damian's lips had returned to a more natural color.

"Is he critical?"

"It's hard to tell," John Dixon handed him a chart with all findings so far. "The super cooling won't do him in, but something tells me there's more going on. I'm waiting for lab results to know more. Did somebody call the authorities, yet? We are dealing with an escaped prisoner."

When Reid shook his head, Bob walked to the door.

"I'll call Margo. Where's Luke?"

There was sincere concern in the man's voice and Reid's look was not unfriendly.

"He went to see Chris."

Bob gave a nod. "Ahhh, good. Kim and Katie are there too. They will look after him."

Reid's smile was quick and short, but Bob noticed anyway, smiled and left the room.

Reid's presence was first spotted by Chris, who greeted him with a forced smile.

"If it isn't the future Chief of Staff."

"Hello Chris," Reid's eyes said _'__Grow__up__already__'_ and his mouth asked: "How are you feeling today?"

He smiled at Luke, pulled a chair out, sat next to him with his arm behind Luke and then focused on Chris again, as if he was really interested to hear his answer. It confused Chris and Reid laughed to himself. _Eat__your__new__heart__out,__Doogie!__This__is__what__insincerity__looks__like.__Not__a__pleasant__sight,__right?_

"I'm doing better," Chris sounded cautious, "But thanks for asking. How's Damian?"

"Hanging in there. We're waiting on lab results."

"It must have been awful to find him outside," Katie shivered, thinking about it.

"It was," Reid gave her a nod. "But I'm glad he's still alive."

"Really?" Kim's searching glance was mixed with disbelief and dislike. "I understand he isn't a big supporter of your involvement with Luke."

"He is not," Reid agreed and calmly looked into her eyes. "And he has every right to feel that way. That doesn't mean I wish him dead, Mrs. Hughes. I do realize you loathe me, and that's perfectly fine by me, but perceiving me as cold hearted, doesn't mean I _am_."

Kim had the decency to blush and was about to respond, when her husband walked in. All his attention went to Luke and Reid and as if by agreement they stood up.

"Damian is awake. He's asking for you…both."

Luke took Reid's hand and they exchanged looks.

"Stay with me?"

Reid smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #15 Clearing the air

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Kim shows her true colors.

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for preventing my idioms becoming idiots

**Disclaimers:** Okay, so I'm calling my fan faction a 'word soap' now. Don't change anything. Still not making a penny and still not owning the characters. What can I say? It's a shame, but I've put it in my _'__Things__I__cannot__change__'_ file:-)

When they entered Damian's room, Margo was just standing up and waved the men in.

"Good timing," she touched Luke's arm in silent support and then turned to Reid.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," but Reid didn't move and when Margo sent a worried look to Luke, Reid shook his head. "Luke is strong enough to handle real life, Detective."

Margo wanted to comment on his callousness, when she noticed the effect on Luke. He straightened his back, stood taller and looked at her with a calm, determined and powerful smile. Reid expressing his faith in him, obviously had helped Luke to find his inner strength. _Wow!_

She gave a nod, waiting for Luke and Reid to greet Damian and then shared her information.

"I'm inclined to believe that Damian doesn't know anything about our dead friend in your car," she started. "Not totally convinced," she glanced at Damian, "but for now he's getting the benefit of the doubt on that one."

She checked her notes and continued: "After you'd stepped out of the car, yesterday, Damian _says_ he went to see Lily and his account of your meeting led to a hell of a row. I'm also inclined to believe _that_, because Holden shared a similar experience. Lily took off with Reid's car and had taken her own car keys too, so Damian decided to stay at their hiding place. He doesn't want to share the location of it, because he doesn't want to rat out Lily. Very noble, don't we all agree?"

Her sarcasm made Reid smile, but she didn't notice and continued: "Anyway, Damian claims he was so tired, he fell asleep for a couple of hours and woke up when Lily came back. She didn't want to tell him where she'd been, but did tell him where she wanted to go. Your place. Last night they went there in Lily's car and Damian had not noticed your car being gone. We know it _had_ to be gone, because my men found the car that same morning. Anyway…"

She took a deep breath, turned over a page.

"When they arrived at your house, they climbed the wall, because Lily wanted to see if you," she looked at Luke, "were all right and she became very frustrated when she found all the curtains drawn, so she couldn't watch you. The door to one of the outbuildings had no lock on it, and they stayed there. They argued about the next move. Damian didn't feel well and wanted to leave, but Lily was trying to come up with a good excuse to knock at your door. She'd stood up and Damian had followed her, trying to talk some sense into her. He suddenly felt dizzy and remembers falling to the ground and waking up in the hospital."

She shut her notepad and gave Damian a nod.

"There. I spared you the trouble of telling it all over again."

Her face turned softer when she looked at Luke and Reid. "So we don't know where Lily is, yet. We do have more information on the dead guy, but I don't want to share that in front of Damian, so I'll fill you in later."

After Margo had left the room, Luke took another good look at his father. If was so confusing. He felt detached and yet worried. He felt hate and yet love. He felt pain and yet relief. He couldn't make sense of it, so he stopped trying.

"Thank you for seeing me, " Damian's voice was soft and meek. "I know I…"

Luke lifted his hand to interrupt him.

"I'm not here to restore our relationship. Yes, I want you to recover, but that's who I am. I don't wish harm on anyone. Not even you. But don't turn this into something it isn't. I still acknowledge you as my father, but I don't want you in my life. Ever."

Damian took it silently. For some reason Reid respected that. No protest, no argument, no emotional blackmail, no drama. He just nodded.

Luke made his way to the door and Reid followed him, but turned to Damian after hearing his name.

"Remember my comment about you saving more lives? Never imagined I was talking about my own. Thank you for saving it."

"Just make sure I will never regret that," Reid stated calmly and followed Luke to the coffee corner.

Reid noticed Kim too late. Before he could guide Luke to another place – _any__place__-_ she'd seen them and asked them to join her. It would have been rude to ignore her and Reid could handle that, but his socially conscious boyfriend didn't even want to try. Luke smiled at the older woman and set next to her.

A lot of – even valid – excuses to leave them alone came to mind, but Luke's eyes pleaded with him and he couldn't refuse him. _What__else__was__new?_

So he sat down, folded his arms and let Luke handle the babbling. Until Kim looked at him.

"I'd like to clear the air," she said.

"Really? You can do that? I know you a very influential woman, but I didn't realize you are in command of our weather too."

"Ha ha," Kim replied, not amused at all. "Do you always have to be such a smart aleck?"

"I do. I can't help it. It's an IQ thing."

In the corner of his eyes he could see Luke trying very hard not to smile and Reid congratulated himself. This conversation with Kim was pointless to begin with, but if it could distract Luke from the recent events, it was worth his time.

Kim shook her head.

"You'll be the Chief of Staff soon. Memorial's reputation will be in your hands…" Kim's eyes flashed with anger, "and you don't seem to take it all very seriously."

"I take this hospital and my role in it _very_ seriously, Mrs. Hughes. This job wouldn't be offered to me if I didn't."

Kim looked at him. "So you really think you're the right man for the job?" She snorted. "That tells me something about your self-knowledge."

"No, it doesn't. It tells you something about _your_ impression of me. That's all. And your husband obviously doesn't share that opinion. So what's your outlook on that? Don't you trust Bob's judgment?"

Her dilemma was showing.

"He's convinced about you and I'm not."

"Obviously," Reid gave a nod. "But why should you be convinced?"

"What do you mean? My opinion doesn't count?"

"I'm sure it does to a lot of people, but when we're talking about the Chief of Staff position, I don't understand why you think you should have a say in it. Or confront me with your opinion every time we run into each other. You don't like me. I get that."

"And you don't care."

"And I don't care."

"That's exactly my point! The Chief of Staff _should_ care."

Reid didn't say a word.

"This hospital deserves someone who's able to acknowledge the talents of others, not someone who's only blowing his own horn."

Reid kept silent.

"Someone with manners. With social skills."

Luke stared at Reid. Why wasn't he responding? This was so unfair! He was ready to come to his defense, when he intercepted Reid's look. _Don__'__t.__Let__me__handle__this._

Kim's voice became louder and sharper.

"What? All out of snappy remarks, Dr. Oliver? No response?"

"I only respond to honesty, Mrs. Hughes."

Luke knew that tone of voice. Kim was in trouble.

"And you're not. So I'm done."

"What do you mean? I'm absolutely honest! I really think…"

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes, I _know_…" Reid sounded absolutely bored, "but pointing the finger at me and blabbing on and on about my inadequacy, isn't my definition of an honest conversation. That's just a personal attack in my book. And you can lash out like this as much as you feel like it. You really can. But don't expect me to give it my time or energy."

He moved his chair, as a signal of leaving, but he wavered and continued: "Whenever you're ready to look at your intentions in all this, I'm more than willing to clear that air you were talking about."

He was ready to go now, but Luke decided he couldn't leave without giving Kim a piece of his mind.

"You're being very unfair to Reid. He bent over backwards to help Chris out, in more ways than you realize. In more ways than Chris deserved, as a matter of fact. Why are you so determined to think the worst of him? Why do you feel this need to put Reid down every chance you get? I really don't know you like this and I don't understand."

And in a moment of frustration, the truth came out.

"Because Reid is the son Bob always wanted and didn't get."


	16. Chapter 16

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #16 To betray or not to betray, that's the question

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Bob hits a nerve. Or two.

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for coaching my cumulative conjunctions (_What?_)

**Disclaimers:** As far as I know, Bob and Kim are created by IrnaPhillips. Clearly, I didn't. I'm just keeping them alive.

"So _that__'__s_ what it's all about!"

Bob's voice made all three of them startle, but all his focus was on his wife.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

Luke and Reid both felt uncomfortable and Reid decided to act.

"Maybe it's better if we…"

Bob raised his hand as a stopping sign.

"That's very _considerate_ of you," while emphasizing the word, his eyes were on Kim and his message was clear: _could__you__please__give__credit__where__credit__is__due?_He turned to Reid again and continued: "I really want to continue this conversation in the privacy of my office and I want you both to hear what I have to say about all this. I understand Kim wanted to clear the air, so let's do that. I also have some new information about Damian, so we can discuss that too."

They let Kim and Bob lead the way and followed silently, communicating with their eyes and facial expressions. They had no idea what to expect.

After they all found a seat, Luke felt for Kim. She seemed upset and by the look of things, she wasn't very thrilled Bob involved Reid in this conversation. But by the feel of things - Reid was sitting next to him on the small couch – Reid wasn't very happy either. Especially when Bob placed a chair next to Kim's and took her hand.

"Honey, what is this all about?"

"You've heard what it's all about," she replied, getting emotional. "I think you see Reid as the son you've always wanted. That you would have been better off with _him_," she didn't look at Reid, "than with Chris."

"But those are two separate issues," Bob softly said, but loud enough to be heard by Luke and Reid.

"It's true. If Reid would have been my son, I would be a proud father. He is very special to me. Not only because of his tremendous doctor skills, but also because of his personality. He makes me laugh, he keeps me alert, he challenges me and most importantly, I trust him completely and I _get_ him. Well, at least most of the times." He gave Reid a quick wink and received a glance of a smile.

Before Kim could finish her interruption "And Chris…" Bob tapped her hand and continued: "My relationship with Chris is different. Not worse. Different. I'm not saying anything new by admitting I don't understand Chris. Most of the time I honestly don't know why he's making the choices he's making. So that's a whole different kind of challenge. But it doesn't mean I love Chris any less. Give me some credit here. My heart is big enough to love a lot of people and my relationship with Reid doesn't take away from my love for Chris."

"But you're always comparing them," Kim wasn't willing to give up her truth yet.

"No dear, that's your department. I see them both for who they really are, including their strong points and their character flaws." He chuckled at Reid's raised eyebrow. "Yes Dr. Oliver, even _you_ have some of those."

Reid didn't respond. This whole conversation was fascinating to him and he didn't want to disrupt it.

"But that's just it," Kim's irritation level started to rise again. "Reid's character flaws are somehow funny to you, but when Chris does something wrong, you're all disappointed and severe on him. It's just not fair."

"I understand why you feel that way, Kim. But I'm pretty sure I would feel the same disappointment if Reid made the kind of choices our son has made," Bob noticed Kim wanted to come to Chris's defense and he shook his head.

"No Kim, don't start trivializing his behavior for a change. Acknowledging Chris's mistakes, doesn't mean I don't love him or love him less than I would if he did everything right. Ignoring his weaker points isn't a demonstration of unconditional love. It's just the opposite. If we're not willing to look at those weaknesses, in ourselves and others, we don't accept the whole package, but just the parts we like or we can handle. And that's not love. That's denial."

Bob's little speech hit Luke between the eyes. The way he held his breath for a minute, made them all look at him and Kim, ready for somebody else as the centre of attention, asked: "Is something wrong, Luke?"

He looked a little embarrassed, but answered anyway: "No, but Bob's words struck a cord. Big time. I'm looking at it from two points of view. First, I recognize my parents' behavior. I've made many mistakes, but somehow they always minimized them. And you're exactly right, Bob. It was presented as love and I'm sure they really believe it was the loving thing to do. But looking at it from my personal point of view, I didn't learn boundaries. And somehow it also sent the message that my mistakes had to be covered up to be lovable."

Reid didn't say a word, but the arm around his shoulder spoke volumes.

Kim was silent too and she was obviously ruminating on Luke's reaction. Her eyes softened and Bob smiled. He knew his wife. She was making herself accessible to a new way of thinking.

"I've honestly never looked at it that way. So thank you, Luke," her smile was sincere. "It's not that I don't feel disappointed, but admitting that, even to myself, made me feel like an horrible mother. Like I'm betraying my own son."

Luke moved to the edge of the couch to narrow the gap between them and then smiled at Kim.

"I think you betray him by _not_ admitting his mistakes. It's like saying 'I can't handle the thought of you not being perfect'. And that's not what you want to bring across. You want him to know you love him, _including_ all the bad choices and character flaws."

"Wow," Kim leaned into her chair and shook her head. "This is an eye opener."

She watched Luke leaning back too, smiling to the man next to him. For the first time she really saw what was going on. The pride and admiration on Reid's face when he looked at the young man, his thumb almost playfully caressing Luke's chin for a moment, the love between them. She felt ashamed. Sincerely and utterly ashamed. And, she had to admit, she feared Reid's rejection to any approach she'd make. So she played it safe and turned to her husband. Her loving husband, who smiled at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I owe you and Reid an apology," in the corner of her eye she saw Reid's face and it didn't look too aloof, so she gave him a quick smile and turned back to her safe haven. "I've been acting all jealous and judgmental and grouchy and so on and really would like the opportunity to show you," this time she found the courage to look in Reid's eyes and they weren't as cold as she expected, "that that's just a small part of me. And I also want to find out what my husband and people like Katie and Luke have discovered about you, that I haven't been able to see yet. Are you willing to give me that chance?"

Reid smiled. "I'm game. What did you have in mind?"

Kim chuckled. "I don't know, to be honest…how about I'll cook dinner?"

She didn't understand why all three men laughed out loud and Bob was kind enough to let her in on it: "Reid is famous for his appetite."

"Ah good," Kim stood up. "That's a date, then. When?"

Reid grinned. "Now?"

Kim laughed and winked to Bob. "I see what you mean."

After comparing their plans, Reid almost got what he wished for… that same evening was most convenient and after a friendly "see you guys later" and a kiss for her husband, Kim left the room.

"Well," Bob rubbed his hands, "That was quite a productive meeting, wasn't it?" He was very pleased with himself and it showed. "I think I handled that very well."

They all laughed.

"If I agree, will you sign my adoption papers…Dad?"

Bob chortled with glee.

"I'll think about it. But talking about dads…" he turned all serious and Luke saw it coming, "first results are not positive, I'm afraid. The blood work shows some abnormalities…"

Afraid Bob and Reid would become all medical on him, he asked point blank: "What do you think is wrong?"

Bob hesitated. "We might be looking at cancer."


	17. Chapter 17

**Word****Soap:****As****The****World****Keeps****Turning  
>Author<strong>: SYLnl

**Title**: #17 Making new connections

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Kim gets it. And so does Luke.

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for nurturing my nouns

**Disclaimers:** see chapters #1 to #16

The day ended as it had begun. The blond head on his arm, Luke's hand on his chest, his leg tangled with his, his even breathing against his shoulder and very enjoyable memories of their love making. It soothed him. After the craziness of today, it was comforting to find himself in a familiar setting. Like a beacon, in a turbulent sea.

It wasn't all bad. He smiled, thinking about dinner. If the invitation had been just about Kim, he wouldn't have bothered and not even the prospect of food would have enticed him. But this was Bob's wife and that was enough reason to make an effort.

Reid remembered Bob's declaration of admiration word for word and even thinking about it, made him feel… _dare__he__think__it?_ … emotional. There. He thought it.

His own father hadn't felt this kind of connection with him. He was pretty sure about that. Reid couldn't remember making his father laugh. Ever. About anything. He'd make him smile. With outstanding grades. With winning. But that was about as far as he came. After his parents died, he just put the whole distant relationship into his _'__Accepting__things__he__couldn__'__t__change_'-file and was done with it. Until today.

Today he saw a glimpse of how a father-son relationship could feel and it had thrown him a little. Well, it'd thrown him a lot, actually. So he'd felt a little tense, walking towards the Hughes residence. As if he had to live up to Bob's expectations, all of a sudden. Had Luke known? He wouldn't be surprised. His whispered _"__Just__be__yourself__"_ was exactly what Reid needed to hear to relax.

And dinner turned out pretty good. No mindless chatter, no meaningless twaddle, but fundamental conversations about life in general and Reid's life in particular. Kim wasn't joking around when she'd said she wanted to know more about him. And she wasn't pussyfooting around either.

Reid chuckled, recalling her calm and direct inquiry. About anything and everything. Like if he knew any staff members he would like to replace.

_Just__be__yourself_, Luke had said and so he answered with a question of his own:

"Are you afraid I'll fire Chris?" He had smiled after seeing her light blush and he had continued: "You don't have to worry about that. If Chris can handle working with me, I would be very fortunate to have him on board. Despite my personal feelings, Chris is a good and well-loved pediatrician, so I see no reason to let him go."

"I'm glad," she had admitted. "Not only that he doesn't have to worry about his job, but also that you acknowledge his skills and reputation, in spite of your differences. But there's no one else you'd like to replace?"

He managed to baffle Bob and Kim with his answer.

"Maybe the leaky one…"

"_Who_?"

Bob had almost choked on his food and Reid had just taken another bite, so Luke did the honors and explained: "He means Gretchen Taylor."

"But why is she the leaky one? Does she gossip?"

Reid, still eating, shook his head and Luke smiled at the confusion on Bob's face.  
>"No, she cries very easily."<p>

For a minute Bob and Kim just looked at Reid and then they both laughed out loud.

"I notice you like to replace all normal conversation with very creative metaphors and alternatives," Kim had returned to her 'interview mode', "Is that a conscious choice?"

"It's more like second nature, by now," Reid had to admit, "but yes, it is based on a conscious decision." That had the attention of everybody present.

Bob had asked for all of them: "Why?"

"Because it makes the brain go _ksutjeee_…" he had put his two index fingers together and vibrated as if he was electrocuted.

"The brain likes to make all kind of connections and when you stay in your comfort zone, use the same kind of words over and over again, or just exist on automatic pilot, the brain will doze off. And to me, that's a shameful mistreatment of something so magnificent. So I like to stimulate the brain."

Bob had looked at him with an even deeper understanding and Kim had nodded. "It starts to make sense to me," she saw him with new eyes, he could tell. "But is there no other way you could stimulate those new connections?"

Reid had laughed.

"It all depends on the intensity of the dozing off," he had replied with a look full of mischief, "sometimes a little nudge is sufficient and sometimes a verbal bulldozer isn't enough."

Kim laughed and her next question was the exact moment it happened. They had both been aware of it. The Big Turnaround.

"So, tell me. Have I already moved myself from the bulldozer section to the nudge side?" and Reid had nodded to her. His "You're getting there," was teasing, but warm and accessible and they had all shared in a relaxed laughter.

Kim had turned to Bob and she had given him a nod.

"I get it now. I really get it."

The whole 'ksutjeee-principle', as Luke had called it in the car, turned out to be another important piece of the puzzle for his boyfriend. To Reid's surprise.

"But I told you earlier," Reid had pointed out, and Luke had shrugged.

"I must have missed that one."

"Remember your mom's dinner party, where I didn't even get _close_ to food, I might add?"

Luke put on a grave face. It was not one of his fondest memories.

"I remember" and silently added: _but__I__wish__I__didn__'__t._

Reid had felt it and had went astray for a moment.

"That conversation was the worst ever," he said and wasn't surprised by Luke's "I agree."

"My heart just sank when I saw you and Noah together in your bedroom," Reid had remembered how he'd felt, and could recall his desperation and frustration.

"Your invitation had given me hope, especially after your remark about 'the possibility of being part of something real'. So I showed up and _again_ I was the odd one out."

"You were not!"

"Excuse me. Did you bother to _greet_ me, when you saw me? Nope. You turned to Noah and started _explaining_ – or should I say _apologizing_ – to him why I was there."

"Oh God," Luke had whispered and after parking the car at their home, he hadn't moved.

"So I switched to my traditional self-defense mechanism and pretended I didn't care. Pretended that the picture of you and Noah on your nightstand didn't made me nauseous. That the thought of you and Noah making love on that bed didn't make my skin crawl. So I wasn't joking. I was _hurting_."

"And I didn't notice," Luke voice had trembled.

"No, you didn't. You thought the worst of me," Reid had caressed Luke's leg. "And I'm _so_ glad we're passed _that_ stage."

Luke had smiled. "Me too. But I still can't remember talking about the 'ksutjeee-principle' or something like that."

"Well, you said you wished I could be a real human being for once and then you concluded that I couldn't. Remember what I said?"

Luke had nodded and Reid had seen the sudden comprehension. "I choose not to," Luke had looked at him, shaking his head. "We were _not_ on the same wavelength that day, that's for sure. I really didn't get it. And instead of asking _why_ you choose not to, I pushed you out."

"Well, there was a plus in all of this," Reid had grinned, "My brain was very stimulated that afternoon."

"How about stimulating other parts of our body?" Luke had asked, eager to change to subject.

With an assenting growl Reid had kissed him firmly and it took a while before they made it out of the car.

Reid smiled, kissing the locks of his sleeping beauty. Yes, it was a crazy day, but a productive one. His brain had made some new connections. And so had his heart.  
>It was a good day.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Word****Soap:****As****The****World****Keeps****Turning  
>Author<strong>: SYLnl

**Title**: #18 Confidence and Consideration

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Snyder Straightforwardness in action

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for adjusting my adjectives

**Disclaimers:** As far as I know, Katie was created by DouglasMarland. So thank you for that, Mr. Marland.

_So this is what inner peace feels like. _

Reid looked up and watched Luke working on this laptop next to him. Concentrating, his lips silently forming the words he was typing, his hand brushing away a blond lock from his face. Reid smiled. He could feel a wave of warmth finding its way from his toes to the top of his head, but it didn't scare him. Not anymore. Not here. Not with this man.

Luke felt he was being watched, turned his head and smiled at Reid.

"What?"

"Nothing, just enjoying my view."

Luke's smile grew bigger. "That's good."

Reid nodded. "It is. It's a great view."

Luke gave him a kiss on his hair.

"Thanks. But stop distracting me. I need to finish this email and then I'm done for the day."

"Okay," Reid kissed Luke's upper arm and returned to his magazine.

As always, he picked up on Luke's insecurities. Without looking up, he said lovingly: "I said it's okay, Luke. I'm not moping. I'm giving you the space to do what you have to do."

From the corner of his eye he could see Luke smiling and nodding, getting back to his email. _Good_.

"There." Luke looked pleased with his work, but before he could close the lid of his laptop, Reid placed his hand on his.

"Please don't close it. I'd like to have a look at security systems and we need to find someone who can put a lock on that outbuilding."

Luke compressed his lips and Reid raised an eyebrow.

"What? Bad idea?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…"

"Ah, let me guess," Reid's voice was friendly, "It's that old devil called embarrassment again, right? The fact we feel the need for security to keep your parents out?"

Luke gave him a hint of a smile.

"Something like that."

"I understand," Reid admitted, to Luke's surprise. "And we could focus on the embarrassment and change nothing, or we could accept this situation and act on it."

"Can't I do both?" Luke grinned.

"You can do whatever you like, my love," Reid put his magazine on his nightstand and pointed at the laptop, "as long as you find us a great security system in the meantime."

As he watched Luke finding his way on the internet, he noticed something.

"You're only looking at local companies?"

Luke nodded.

"I will broaden my search if we don't find it here, but yes, I always start looking close by."

"Specific reason?"

"Several," Luke gave him a quick smile. "Partly because of my well-known extreme loyalty. This way our own community will benefit. But when I order locally, they don't have to travel far, so less fuel needed and all that," his hand movements didn't really make sense, but were fun to look at, "so it's the ecologically correct thing to do."

He intercepted Reid's look and felt a little defensive.

"What? You don't agree?"

"You know I do. We've implemented a lot of environment-conscious solutions at the neuro wing and we were always on the same page on that one. I'm just pleasantly surprised you apply your green thinking to choices like buying a security system."

Luke smiled.

"So you approve?"

"You don't need my consent, Luke. We're equal partners. But for the record: I not only approve, but also applaud this."

"Good then," Luke looked a little timid, "I _will_ get this whole codependency thing figured out someday, I promise."

"That's perfectly fine. Just be yourself."

When Reid saw Luke tear up, he pulled his head towards him and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Luke. With all the history, all the baggage, all the mistakes, all the weaknesses. I love you, including all of it. Never forget that."

Luke put Reid's head between his hands and while kissing him, his tears reached their lips. With one swift move, Luke closed his laptop and put it beside him. Giving himself the freedom to move closer to Reid.

Home. He was home!

"Are you guys home? Are you up for some company? Can I come by?"

Katie's voice sounded cheerful enough, but Reid could hear between the lines.

"I'll check with Luke, hold on."

He covered the phone with his hand.

"It's Katie. I think she needs to be around some good friends…"

"I'd love to see her. And I'll handle the security guys, when they arrive."

Reid nodded and confirmed to Katie she was very welcome. She sounded relieved.

"Great, Reid. Jacob is at the sitter's, so I can leave immediately. See you later."

Luke had hardly enough time to start the coffee, before the buzzer sounded. This time Reid knew where to go and what to do.

"Goldilocks! Welcome!"

He could hear her chuckle and pushed the key button to let her in.

Waiting in the doorway, he was in the perfect position to catch her, when she almost dropped herself in his arms. He didn't say a word, closed the door, helped her out of her coat, held her close and brought her into the living room. The cosy environment made her sigh.

"Oh guys, this is perfect," she chose the sofa closest to the fireplace and although she was fighting them, Reid could see tears in the corner of her eyes. He knew the drill by now. He sat next to her, put his arm around her shoulders, she leaned closer and yep, out they came. He stroked her arm softly and waited till she calmed down.

Luke joined them with coffee, kissed Katie on her hair and sat on a chair. He remembered seeing Reid and Katie together for the first time. He was shocked about their laidback friendship, simply because - at that point - he didn't know Reid had it in him. Well, Reid had proven him wrong about that. Luke smiled at the couple on the couch. Reid had proven him wrong on a lot of earlier assumptions.

They drank their coffee in silence and when Katie started to talk, their gate bell interrupted her. Luke jumped up, blew them a kiss and went outside.

"We're getting a security system," Reid explained. "Apparently a gate is not enough to keep out unwanted visitors with family names like Snyder and Grimaldi."

"I've heard," Katie said softly, "You're having a…"

"We're doing fine," Reid interrupted, "and you aren't. So talk to me."

And she did. Well, she made an effort. After the first four words – _"__I__don__'__t__know__anymore__…"_ – she started crying again.

This time Reid had something to go on.

"Okay. You don't know _what_ anymore?"

"Why I felt Chris could be my future," Katie sniffed.

"You got me up a stump on that one," Reid smiled. "I never understood what you saw in him."

"I know," Katie cried, "I'm terrible with men."

"No, you're not. You were great with Brad."

Katie nodded and looked up to him.

"I wish you two could have met. But it does prove my point, because he turned out to be the love of my life, but it took him a long time to sweep me off my feet. I just don't know what's good for me, I guess."

She took another sip of her coffee and looked around.

"You don't seem to have that problem and I'm happy for you. I truly am."

"I know you are," Reid smiled, "but aren't you conveniently forgetting something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were _there_, Katie. You've seen the struggle, the frustration, the desperation...Luke and I didn't get here floating on a pink cloud. It was a tough road. And there were times I didn't know if it would go anywhere. _Many_ times, I might add."

Katie looked at him. He was right. For some reason she'd blocked Reid's agony, his doubts, his pain, from her memory.

"So what are you saying? I should hang in there? Like you did?"

"I don't know. For me there was no real choice. I kept trying, because stepping away was not an option. And believe me, a couple of times I came very close. But that was my pain talking. My fear. Somehow I _knew_ it could be… well, as it is now… and I needed to give it my best shot or I would have lived with regrets my whole life. So I guess that's what you need to ask yourself: do you really have a choice?"

Before she could answer, Luke came back in. She watched how he softly caressed Reid's hair when he passed the couch and the smile they exchanged filled her heart.

"Don't tell me they are done already."

"Nope, but they don't need me looking over their shoulder, so I left them to it. We do have a lock on that outbuilding now. That didn't take him very long to fix."

Reid nodded. "That's a comforting thought. Are you sure you didn't lock anyone in?"

Luke chuckled. "If only. But no, the place was empty."

He looked at Katie. "I hope I didn't interrupt. If you want me to leave…"

"Of course not, silly. Please stay." She took a deep breath. "Reid and I are comparing notes and he pointed out to me that you two didn't get here," she pointed at the ground, "without a struggle. And how he didn't really had a choice. How he just _had_ to keep trying."

"I'm very grateful for his determination," Luke acknowledged. "I gave him a hard time and caused a lot of pain. Not intentionally, of course, but that's not the point. I still can't believe he stuck to his guns. But I'm very glad he did." The way he looked at Reid underlined his words. This was a man, deeply in love.

"Okay," Katie contemplated, "So now I'm trying to match both your experiences with my situation… Reid asked me, before you came back, if I really have a choice to step away. Would I regret it for the rest of my life, if I would stop it now…and everything inside of me is yelling: yes, you would regret it."

"There you go, then," Reid rubbed her shoulder, "At least now you know you need to hold on."

"But he can be so…" Katie made a face and a strangle motion and they laughed.

"I know the feeling," Luke grinned, "but comparing your situation with our start-up phase, I do feel for Chris, because he's obviously playing my part. So the important thing to find out: do you think it's Chris' intention to hurt you?"

"No," the answer was very firm, "I'm sure about that. But he can be so immature."

"Maybe that's what makes him a good pediatrician," Reid suggested.

"But to be honest, Katie…" Luke hesitated, took a deep breath and continued: "So was Brad. And you grew to love that part of him."

Katie stared at him, while her eyes filled up with tears again.

"You're so right about that. I hadn't made that connection, but it's absolutely true…" She smiled through her tears, "And it's one of the things I miss the most, right now. When I got in a state about something, he had this way of simplifying it. Because he didn't like to approach anything as a problem."

"Doogie is taking that to the extreme, though," Reid had to say and Katie agreed immediately.

"Absolutely. But I do think this whole illness is changing him. Maybe it will make him find a balance."

"Can you deal with his dishonesty, though…" Luke looked her straight in her eyes.

"Wow, I almost forgot about the Snyder Straightforwardness," Katie laughed, "You pack quite a punch, Luke. And I know that's what I need right now, so thank you. And to be honest… This whole illness thing was a _huge_ lie that stirred up a lot of other lies. And I'm not trivializing that. But he's honest about his feelings. Isn't that the most important part?"

"I can't answer that for you," Luke smiled. "That's your decision to make. For me, Reid's honesty is the absolute foundation of our relationship. I don't have to second-guess _anything_ and that's a valuable gift. It makes me feel secure. Respected. I know Brad gave you that too. I wouldn't settle for anything less."

"But what if Chris doesn't have that in him?" Katie looked worried.

"He does," Reid stated. "We all do. It's a choice, not a talent. Just tell the truth as you see it. It will not always let you win the Most Loved Person Award, but it will give you peace of mind and heart. When you're true to yourself, the opinions of others will lose their power over you. As they should."

A knock on the door breached their intense conversation and Luke jumped up. "I think the security guys are ready. I'll check."

Reid watched him leave and his love for Luke was still in his eyes when he turned back to Katie.

She smiled. "So you really think I could have something like you're having?"

Reid shook his head. "Nope, I'm not sharing Luke."

She softly hit his stomach. "You know what I mean."

"I know you can. I'm not sure it can happen with Chris, but I do realize I'm biased. But if you're honest and don't let Chris get away with anything less, you'll find out soon enough if you can make it happen."

Katie nodded. "I can work with that." She leaned back and smiled at Reid. "I'm so glad I came."

"So am I."

Hearing the front door open and close, they both welcomed Luke back with a smile.

"All done?"

"Yep." He showed a little black box. "This is like a remote control. We can set the alarm with it and shut it off. It's a silent alarm and there's a direct connection with the security company, so if someone is trespassing, they will be here within minutes."

"Good," he removed his arm and looked at Katie and Luke.

"What can I get you both?"

"If I'm not overstaying my welcome or overstepping your privacy, I would really like to see more of this house."

"But of course!" Luke sprang to his feet, "Gladly!"

"You two go ahead, I'm make the drinks," Reid smiled.

He enjoyed Katie's ecstatic remarks about the kitchen and their huge dining room table, but he also enjoyed the relative stillness around him when Luke went to show the rest of the house. With the ordered drinks before him on the counter, he looked outside and smiled. Even with all the drama going on, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He had seen his interaction with Luke through Katie's eyes today and he'd liked what he saw. And what he'd heard.

"_It makes me feel secure. Respected."_

This whole relationship adventure was getting better and better.


	19. Chapter 19

**Word****Soap:****As****The****World****Keeps****Turning  
>Author<strong>: SYLnl

**Title**: #19 Headlines and Happiness

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Time flies when you're having fun…

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for ventilating my verbs

**Disclaimers:** In case _anyone_ is wondering…it's still just silly me writing some fan fiction. So just move along. Nothing to sue here.

With his eyes closed, Reid relished the moment. Refreshed and fulfilled after their shared shower, they were catching their breath next to each other. Their hands intertwined.

He softly squeezed three times - _I__love__you_ – and smiled when he felt the four pinches in return: _I__love__you__too_. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know Luke was smiling. They'd only lived together for a week, and it felt like… wait a minute…

"Do you have any plans, today?" Reid asked as neutral as possible, his eyes still closed.

"I do, I'm afraid. There's a board meeting this afternoon and I don't want to miss that," Luke turned his body, so he could watch Reid.

His man nodded, obviously in thought.

"What?"

"Damian is having all kinds of tests today. Will you drop by?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know yet, to be honest. I'm still in two minds about that one."

"It's a dilemma," Reid understood. "But there's no right or wrong choice. Just be true to you."

"That's part of the problem, I think. I'm not sure how that feels."

"Excuse me?" Reid tilted his head, so he could look Luke in the eyes. "How does it feel, being with me?"

Luke didn't hesitate. "I feel secure. I feel strong. I feel happy. I feel blessed. I feel I can take on the world. I feel respected. I feel invincible, I…"

"That's what it feels like," Reid interrupted.

Luke smiled at him. "That's useful to keep in mind, thanks. So if I don't feel all of those things, I shouldn't go see Damian?"

Reid chuckled. "That's not what I said. You could ask yourself why a visit with Damian would take away your strength. If you stay true to yourself, nobody can make you feel less about yourself."

Luke stroked Reid's cheek. "I see you do it, so I know it really works that way. But it's still somewhat of a mystery to me _how_ you do it."

"That's weird, because I've seen you do it too. Lots of times. I see it when you're with me, I saw it when we met your mother in the store, I saw it when you spoke to Doogie, I saw it in your conversations with Kim, I saw it in your interaction with Damian… and I can go on. You're already doing it. Saying what you really feel and think, instead of telling someone what you think he wants to hear."

"I'm already doing it," Luke seemed perplexed.

"A lot," Reid finished for him and they both smiled.

Luke kissed him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Reid grinned.

"And how about you…any plans?" Luke wanted to know.

"Hmmm, I think I'll visit the hospital too. Bob should have prepared those papers for me. You know, the job description and stuff like that. So I can pick those up and look them over while you're in the meeting. And when you're done we could go to Al's to grab some dinner?"

Luke smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me! Let's do that."

Reid smiled too, but for a whole different reason than his boyfriend could imagine…

"Ah Reid, always good to see you, but…"

"I know…board meeting. Luke is already on his way over there," Reid smiled.

"Oh boy, I'm running late again," Bob shook his head. "I guess you're here to pick up the papers I promised you." He turned to his desk and handed a stack. "Let me know if I can help figuring out a balance…" He glanced on his watch and shook his head again, "I really need to go now."

Avoiding the impression he was available for work, Reid decided not to use his office and found a secluded table in the cafeteria, so he could read and eat at the same time. But before all that…

He pulled out his cell phone and made some calls. It didn't take him long and he smiled when he took out the papers with one hand and reached for his sandwich with the other.

"Reid! What are you doing here? Didn't you take a few days off? Couldn't live without us, could you?"

His first instinct was to snap, but he couldn't. Not at Alison.

"Luke is at a meeting," he explained, "and I had some papers I need to…"

Alison raised her hand.

"You don't owe me an explanation. Sorry for barging in like this. You want me to leave you alone?"

Much to his own surprise, Reid shook his head.

"You're on a break?"

"Nope, my shift is over. Well, my double shift, I should say. So I came in for some coffee," she raised her coffee mug, "to give me a boost to stay awake long enough to make it home."

"And you're sure talking to me won't have the opposite effect?" Reid's grin was teasing and she laughed out loud.

"You? Boring me to sleep? That would be the day!" She was still laughing when she sat herself down in front of him. "I think you couldn't be boring, even if you tried."

Reid grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You do that," she sipped her coffee and gave him a searching glance. "Interested to hear about Damian?"

"It depends…" Reid hesitated.

Alison seemed to understand him, though.

"Don't worry, I don't gossip. I meant his physical state."

Reid smiled, finding himself wanting to learn more about Luke's friend.

"You don't gossip? And here I was, thinking it is a natural part of women."

"Ugh, Dr. Oliver! Shame on you for generalizing like that! Let me assure you… a lot of male colleagues play the gossip game too. And very forcefully, I might add."

"I stand corrected," the teasing light in Reid's eyes didn't fade, though, and Ali grinned.

"As you should. But I do feel more awake now, so I guess your little wake-me-upper worked just fine."

"Good," Reid took a big bite and Alison decided to stroll along on this little detour Reid had put them on.

"It doesn't mean I don't _hear_ the rumors. And one very consistent one is about you becoming our new Chief of Staff."

Reid nodded. "It's been offered. I'm now figuring out how I can balance it with my two other passions," he saw Ali's questioning look and continued: "Brains and Luke."

Alison nodded. "But you _do_ think the combination is possible?"

"Everything is possible," Reid took another bite, nodding his head. "If you're able to approach it with a creative eye and you're open for all kind of solutions, everything is possible."

Ali smiled. Dr. Reid Oliver turned out to be pretty profound.

"If anyone can pull it off, it's you," she said sincerely and Reid smiled.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence. You will keep this between us, right?"

Ali smiled. "As I said…I don't gossip. I know how it feels to be the subject of gossip and I don't wish that on anyone else."

Reid kept chewing his sandwich, giving her his full attention, but not asking anything.

"Are you sure you want to hear?"

"I'd rather hear your truth than a gossip version," Reid replied, "but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine too. Your nursing skills are excellent and everything else is private."

Alison leaned back in her chair. She wanted Reid to know, but she was also very curious about his response. It was one of her ways to know someone for what he was.

"Okay then. Ready or not, here it comes."

And Ali gave him the headlines. The porn. The drugs. The men. And Reid kept eating and smiling.

After she finished the summary of her biggest mistakes, Reid nodded.

"You've been quite busy," he concluded.

Alison burst out laughing.

"That's it?"

Reid smiled. "Well, I might add that I respect your honesty and admire you for finding your way out of that mess. From what I hear, drugs is a hard thing to beat and you did it. When was the last time you applauded yourself for that?"

Alison blushed and Reid nodded.

"I was expecting as much. Stop beating yourself up, Ali. You're an excellent nurse, you're a loyal friend and judging by our conversation you're taking responsibility for your mistakes. Let's keep the past in the past, shall we?"

"Gladly!" Alison finished her coffee and rose to her feet. "Thank you for this, Reid. You're gonna be an awesome Chief of Staff."

She blew him a kiss and quickly left before he'd notice her tears. Dr. Reid Oliver had touched her heart. _Who__knew?_

"_Here_ you are," Luke planted a kiss on Reid's hair, looked over Reid's shoulder to see what he was reading and then put his arms around his neck.

"Hey Conference Camper," Reid stroke the arms on his chest, "Had fun?"

Luke chuckled. "As much fun as I could have when you're not around."

"Good answer, Snyder!" Reid turned around in his chair, "You may kiss me now."

"Lucky me," Luke kissed him short but firmly, "and happy you."

"Yeah," Reid stretched, "Very happy me. Are you done here? Can we go?"

"Yes, we can. I did check on Damian, but he was sleeping. Bob didn't have all the results yet, but it's not looking good."

"I was afraid of that," Reid nodded. "Do you want to check on him again?"

"Now?" Luke shook his head. "No, I just want us to go home."

Reid collected the papers, when Luke noticed the empty plate.

"Wait… we were going to Al's?"

"Nah…" Reid shrugged. "Let's go home and order in."

"Sounds perfect."

All relaxed and looking forward to an quiet evening with Reid, Luke was startled when he saw light burning in their house. _No,__not__again!__No__drama,__not__tonight!_

His brain alerted him to the lack of response of his driving boyfriend.

"Reid? What…" he suddenly recognized the cars in front of the house, "…did you do?"

"I organized a little family get-together for you."

"I figured that much…but why?"

"Mr. Snyder, I don't _believe_ you," Reid grinned. "Please don't tell me you _forgot_?"

Luke started to look uncomfortable and Reid caressed his cheek.

"Happy anniversary…" he kissed him, "It's our first week living together."

Luke didn't know if he'd cry or laugh, so he did both.

"This is so…"

"Not me?" Reid guessed.

"…unbelievable _sweet_." Luke finished, pulling Reid's head towards him and kissing him firmly. "Thank you."

Reid stepped out of the car and smiled at him.

"Believe me…it's my pleasure…Emma is doing the cooking!"

**NB: This being a Word Soap and all, I've decided to take the weekend off:-) I'll be back on Monday with the next episode! **

**Have a great weekend!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Word****Soap:****As****The****World****Keeps****Turning  
>Author<strong>: SYLnl

**Title**: #20 Dinner with a twist

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Reid learns something new about Luke

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for discovering my grammatical blind spots

**Disclaimers:** Let's go over this one more time. Fan fiction. Check. ATWT characters, so not mine. Double Check.

Seeing the look on Luke's face, when they entered their dining room, was Reid's biggest reward. He looked absolutely radiant seeing Holden and the kids, Emma, Bob, Kim and Katie… hold on…who was _that_?

Without knowing it, Luke solved the mystery.

"Uncle Seth! What are _you_ doing here?"

The man got up and the way Luke hugged him was a good sign. Whoever this uncle Seth was, Luke felt comfortable with him. And for some reason, Reid did too. Right away. His face, his whole demeanor was pleasant, calm and familiar. They shook hands and Seth smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me crashing your party," his low voice sounded sincere, "But I surprised Emma this afternoon and well…to be honest… I just wanted to meet you."

Reid chuckled. Yep, he liked this Snyder. "You're very welcome. I'm afraid I'm still trying to find my way through the Snyder Family Tree, so I'm not sure…"

"Which one I am," Seth grinned. "No problem. Sit next to me and I'll tell you more than you _ever_ wanted to know about this family."

"Sounds like a plan, but I won't be sitting much, I'm afraid. I arranged with Emma that I would help with the serving."

"I know, but you've been overruled. Faith and Katie volunteered, so you can sit down and enjoy the food…"

"That's even a better plan," Reid smiled at his Serving Saviors and sat next to Seth. Luke was already seated on his other side and they exchanged smiles.

Luke's hand found Reid's upper leg and squeezed it softly.

"This is _so_ great," his whisper sounded blissful and Reid put his hand over Luke's.

"I'm glad."

Although he had Luke's happiness in mind, arranging all this, Reid had to admit he was enjoying himself more than expected. Seth turned out to be a very pleasant sparring partner. He was intelligent, to the point and a great storyteller. Everybody was hanging on his words and Reid wasn't surprised to learn that Seth was a writer and 'in the neighborhood' to deliver some lectures. He understood why people would pay money to listen to this guy.

After the main course, the kitchen genius and her two little helpers disappeared to prepare dessert and Seth turned to Luke.

"So tell me, talented nephew of mine, how is _your_ writing getting along?"

Surprised by Reid's visible confusion, he shifted his attention to the man next to him. "You didn't know?"

"Nope," Reid looked at Luke, "Not a word."

Luke lowered his eyes. "I haven't written for a long time, so it just hasn't come up yet." His smile was shy, "but it wasn't that good anyway."

"It was," Seth and Holden replied at the exact same moment and they laughed.

"Well, not according to my English teacher…" Luke remembered the humiliation when his teacher had told him in no uncertain terms _– __and__right__there__in__the__classroom__-_that his story had bored him to tears. Luke shook his head to cast off the memory and – as always – Reid felt his pain.

"The memory is that bad, huh?"

Luke nodded. "That bad."

"Will you let me read it?"

"I can't. I erased it all."

"You did _what_?" Seth was up in arms, "Because _one_ guy didn't like it? Maybe he was just jealous, did you ever think about _that_?"

Luke had to admit it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"He'd burned me down in front of the whole class, so I decided then and there I would never put myself in a position like that again. A few years later I came back on my decision, though, and I wrote a movie script for Noah," he sent Reid a quick smile – _sorry__for__mentioning__him,__but__he__is__part__of__this__story_ – "and his teacher thought it was slush too, so that was the last drop."

"It is a shame, it really is," Set shook his head, "Let me assure you, Luke…as a writer, not as your uncle… you have a real talent. And you were so passionate about it too."

Luke smiled, remembering the days filled with inspiration and that urge to write. "Yes, I was."

"It's not that you wouldn't have anything interesting to write about," Reid put forward and Luke grinned.

"I know, the recent events are a suspense novel in the making, aren't they?"

"I was thinking more in the lines of giving your account of living with a genius, but okay…" Reid rolled his eyes when everybody started laughing, "_What_?"

Katie, providing everyone with a dessert plate, came to his rescue.

"Don't worry, Reid. I'm working on that one."

The room filled with laughter again, but this time not everybody was sure Katie was joking.

"Are you really working on a new book?" Kim looked pleasantly surprised. "Let me tell you… if you're not, you should. I loved the previous one."

Katie smiled. "I'm thinking about it."

Reid kept silent. He'd read Katie's book – well, he made an effort – and it was entertaining enough, but it hadn't really boosted his brain. And the thought of him playing a part in all that…

"Do I have any say in that?"

"Nope," Kate looked defiant, "That's called poetic license."

"Even if it's not poetic?" Reid's face looked neutral, but the humor in his eyes gave him away and Katie grinned.

"Even when it's not poetic. But don't worry, I'll be honest."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Reid replied and had them all laughing again.

Then their attention was fixed on Emma and Faith, who each walked in with a big pie on a plate.

"I wanted you all to have a choice," Emma stated in general, while putting the pie in the middle of the table. Faith followed her lead.

"Oh no…" Reid looked sincerely torn. "I have to _chose_?"

"Not you, silly," Emma's look was lovingly teasing, "You get one of each."

"Yay!" Reid clapped his hands and was even happier when he saw Luke smiling at him. There was so much love in that one smile, Reid _had_ to kiss him. And for some reason that was Bob's cue to stand up, tapping his glass with his spoon and looking around.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to propose a toast…"

_Oh__boy_. Reid looked at the two pieces of pie before him. He _could_ eat and listen at the same time…being a genius and all… or would that be rude…

"…before we enjoy our dessert."

_I guess it would be rude._

"But I promise to keep it short," Bob grinned at Reid, "and in the meantime you can work on your self-control."

"It took me almost nine months to secure this one," he pointed at Luke, "and _you_ think I need work on my self-control?"

They laughed, including Bob.

"I stand corrected," he admitted, "but your remark is the perfect bridge to what I wanted to say. Because it _is_ about nine months ago you stepped into our lives and _man_, did you try hard to be nominated for the Most Nasty One. And you came close. I must admit, you came very close. But then, for some mysterious reason, I got a glimpse of the real you. The total you, not just the exterior you were showing. And it blew me away. It really did."

Bob shifted his attention to Luke.

"So thank you for getting him here and thank you for loving him. It warms my heart to see you both so happy and the respect and love between you two is an example to us all. So here's to Luke and Reid."

They all joined in the toast, but Bob didn't sit down yet. He looked at Luke.

"Did you had a chance to tell him yet?"

Luke shook his head. "I wanted to tell him at dinner, but uhm… then this all happened…"

"Tell me what?" Reid was all ears.

Bob raised his glass again. "I like to propose another toast to the new Chief of Staff. The vote was unanimous."

Reid was flooded with congratulations and felt overwhelmed by all the love and sincere glee. To conceal his uneasiness, he turned to his favorite remark:

"Can we eat now?"

And all went back to normal. Well, at least during dessert. Reid had almost finished his second piece – _he__was__so__glad__he__didn__'__t__had__to__choose,__because__they__were__both__extraordinary_ – when the relaxed atmosphere turned tense within a second. All eyes were faced at the doorway, in shock from this unexpected and uninvited guest. Nobody moved, totally focused on the gun that was pointed straight at Reid.

It was Ethan who broke the silence with a loud and heart-rending cry.

"Mommy!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Word****Soap:****As****The****World****Keeps****Turning  
>Author<strong>: SYLnl

**Title**: #21 Blowing off steam

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Lily with a gun. That can't be good.

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for polishing off my prepositions

**Disclaimers:** The storyline is mine and that's about it:-)

_Oh my God, what am I doing? Don't look so scared, everybody. I would never harm you. It's all about HIM!_

After quickly scanning the room, Lily's eyes were back on the Big Offender. She hated him even more for not looking scared. She was pointing a gun right at him. How could he _not_ be scared?

Instead he looked her straight in the eyes. The _nerve_ of this guy!

She wanted to tell him. How she worried about Luke. Lured in by some cocky doctor with way too much self-awareness and way too little humanity to ever really understand Luke's vulnerability. She wanted him to know how scared she was. She knew her son. She could see how invested Luke was. How committed. She knew he would be devastated if – _no,__not__if__…__when_ – Reid got tired of Luke. And that had to happen. Luke was so vulnerable, so inexperienced, so young… after his first flush of victory over stealing him away from Noah, Reid would get bored with Luke's emotional ways. She _knew_ he would. She wanted to tell him. But before she had the chance, Ethan became the center of attention. Sitting on Holden's lap, the boy gave her a piercing look.

"Mommy, I know you're angry, but that's okay."

Lily felt the love for her youngest bubble up, but her hate came flushing back in when Ethan continued:

"Right, Reid?"

She didn't want to register how moved everyone was. She didn't want to admit that Reid's smile was as loving as any smile could be. She refused to hear the tenderness in his voice, when he answered: "You're right about that, Sport. Nothing wrong with being angry."

"And it's not scary, right?" Ethan's voice trembled.

"Nope," Reid focused on Lily again, his face neutral, his voice calm. "It's not scary at all."

Was he challenging her? Did he think she was bluffing? Did he think he could win her over, like he managed to do with Luke and Damian?

Reid saw the hate flicker in her eyes. Okay, maybe this was becoming a little scary after all. He probably tensed up a little, because he could feel Luke's respond immediately. And Luke being Luke, he decided to come to the rescue, rising from his chair.

"Mom, put that gun down," he sounded much calmer than he felt, Luke noticed, and it gave him courage to go on. "You know what will happen if you hurt him."

Lily looked vexed.

"What…"

"I will never look at you ever again."

He spotted Lily's '_I__know__you__better__than__that_' -smile and his face turned into stone.

"I know, so far I've let you get away with everything, so I don't blame you for thinking it won't come to that, but let me _assure_ you," Luke sounded and looked more determined than Lily had ever encountered, "that I'm done. If you hurt him in _any_ way, you'll be dead to me."

The gun shook a little, showing Lily was affected by his words. But not enough to give in. Not enough to change strategy. Not enough to capitulate. Luke's words turned into new fuel for the blazing fire inside of her.

"Look what's happening! You've been together for what…a few weeks? And already he has you brainwashed! Pronouncing me dead! That's not you. That's _him_!"

By putting his hand on Luke's calf, Reid tried to calm him down, but to no avail. Luke was furious.

"I see. So when I say something you like to hear, it's coming from me, but when it's something you don't want to hear, it's Reid's fault. Like all the good stuff comes from God and all the bad stuff comes from the devil, right? Isn't _that_ convenient. That way you will never have to learn how to love the whole package," his look wandered to Kim and the older woman nodded at him. She remembered their earlier conversation and her eyes encouraged him. _You__'__re__doing__great,__Luke.__Stay__calm._

"What are you saying _now_, Luke?" Lily sneered. "That I don't love you?"

She looked at Reid and her silent accusation was clear. _Are__you__happy__now?_

Reid just shrugged. He was biding time and wanted to make sure he would not provoke Lily. Shutting up seemed the smartest thing to do. Luke obviously didn't agree and answered Lily.

"You _really_ aren't listening to me, are you?" Luke's voice was icy. "I don't even know why that surprises me. You didn't hear me when I told you how happy Reid makes me, so why would it be different now?"

"I've heard you," Lily scoffed, "But _I_ know you're just fooling yourself. Maybe Reid makes you feel _needed_, and that's making you feel happy…But we both know, this isn't real. This won't last. The discrepancy in character is simply too big to overcome. And where will that leave you? Brokenhearted."

"So you're a fortuneteller now? You can predict the future? And you know what, you _could_ be right. I don't think so – _or__else__I__wouldn__'__t__be__here_ – but you could be right. But what is the alternative? Never to fall in love again?"

"You could stick to what you know you can handle."

To her surprise, Luke threw his arms in the air and sat down again.

"I give up," he sounded despondent. "This conversation is over. I'm done."

"Hang in there," Reid whispered, but before he could say more, Lily interrupted. Loudly.

"Shut UP!" She actually screamed. "Don't make me hurt you, Reid. I mean it. Just tell me you'll leave."

"Leave what?"

"Luke. Oakdale. America. Just _leave_!"

Reid's focused ears finally heard the sound he'd been waiting for and it brought back all calmness.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. I won't leave Luke. Not even if my life depends on it."

"We'll see about _that_…"

Lily straightened her back and looked like she was ready to shoot, when there was a clicking sound in each of her ears. She tilted her head a little and looked into a barrel of a gun herself. A large hand folded over hers, taking the gun out of her hand.

"I'll take that," a low voice said not unfriendly but firm.

In shock she felt handcuffs around her wrists. She looked at Holden. All his attention was on distracting Ethan and Natalie. She looked at Luke. He looked back. Relieved, but clearly without any intention to help her. Before she could lay her grievances before him, the two security guys led her away. Filling the house with a sense of gratitude and wonder.

"Where did those guys come from?" Katie looked baffled. "It felt like a Divine Intervention or something."

"Their timing was pretty good," Reid nodded and showed his guests a little black device. "For some reason I felt compelled to turn on our alarm system after we came in the house. And we can safely say it worked."

Reid stroked Luke's hair.

"Are you okay?"

Luke tried to smile, but wasn't very convincing. Inside Reid cursed Lily for ruining a nice dinner. _Again_. As he watched their guests, he realized this dinner could only be ruined if they let it be ruined. Time for action!

"How about coffee in the living room?"

He stood up, placed himself behind Luke and softly massaged the tense shoulders.

"You find yourself a nice seat and Luke and I will be in later with some steaming goodness."

They all nodded, except Emma. She hesitated and Reid smiled.

"No Emma, please leave it. Luke and I will clean up later. Just go on and relax. You deserve it."

Now she did give a nod.

"Okay, my dear. I must admit… I'm pretty tired."

"So let us take care of you, for a change," Reid saw her worried glance at Luke and he looked as reassuring as he could. _Don__'__t__worry,__I__'__ll__look__after__him._ It worked. She blew him a kiss and left the room.

"Luke?" Reid sat next to him and pushed Luke's chin up, "It's over."

Their eyes met.

"She was ready to kill you."

"That's what it looked like, but we don't know for sure."

"You are _defending_ her now, are you?"

Hold the phone… who turned the world upside down and made _him_ the bad guy?

"What did _I_ do?"

"You're making excuses for her! Don't!"

"Excuse me?"

Luke looked at him, shook his head and took his hand.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. I'm just…" he took a deep sign, "blowing off steam."

"I see. So this is you blowing off steam. Good luck with that."

Reid stood up and walked to the door.

"If you're done, I'll be at the coffeemaker. Watching _that_ steam is more fun."

It was a childish remark, he knew, but _hell_… _he_ was the one facing a gun for what felt like hours.

Although focused on the black fluid finding its way into the glass pot, he heard Luke closing in and when he felt the arms coming from behind around his waist, it was hard to stay put.

"So this is you being angry," Luke softly said. "I had almost forgotten that gruff and annoyed part of you. Good to know you haven't lost it."

Okay. He was only human. He just had to bite.

"I see. So that's a part of me you've missed, have you?"

Luke grinned.

"Missed is a strong word," he wormed himself between Reid and the counter, so he could touch Reid's head. "But I am glad you're not repressing it. Whole package and all that."

Reid gave him a quick nod while his eyes soften.

"Okay then. Coffee is ready."

Luke shook his head and Reid's annoyance was back.

"What? You can hear it's…"

"We're not leaving it like this," he took Reid's hand and squeezed it. With a little sigh Reid let his fingers play with Luke's. "Talk to me, Reid. Why are you so angry?"

"I had a gun in my face for God knows how long, Luke. It made me edgy. Can I get some space to wrap my brain around all that?"

Before Luke could reply, his phone rang. The name on the screen made Luke take the call.

"Margo, hi."

While putting a whole lot of mugs on a tray – for some reason Reid wasn't able to count the number of guests – Luke asked him if they could go to the police station to make a statement tomorrow and he shrugged. _Whatever_.

Luke rolled his eyes and confirmed the appointment to Margo, watching Reid filling mug after mug. After a quick confirmation that 'they felt shaken up, but would be alright' Luke disconnected the call and put his hand on Reid's arm.

"We need just nine, Reid." He removed a few – still empty – mugs from the tray, emptied mug no. 10 and 11 into the coffeepot and rubbed Reid's upper arm.

"You wait here, I'll bring this in."

Luke put sugar, cream and two sodas for the younger kids on the tray and walked away. Reid could hear their guests greet the coffee with great enthusiasm and suddenly knew what to do. How to shake off the drama. He needed to surround himself with people. He laughed to himself. It sounded surreal. He needed other people in close proximity to regain some sort of sanity. Go figure.


	22. Chapter 22

**Word****Soap:****As****The****World****Keeps****Turning  
>Author<strong>: SYLnl

**Title**: #22 Lost

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The 'honeymoon' is over

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for plunging into my punctuation

**Disclaimers:** As far as I know, Seth Snyder was created by DouglasMarland. Thumbs up for that one, Mr. Marland!

His entrance was met with the same enthusiasm as the coffee and Reid smiled. Joining their guests was a good decision. Luke handed him a filled mug and they exchanged a quick look.

"Thanks."

Before Luke could say or ask anything, Reid walked away and sat down on the couch, near the chess board. The way Seth was looking at the set made him hopeful.

"You play?"

Seth smiled, nodding. "Yeah, but it's been quite a while."

Reid felt how Luke sat down next to him, but stayed focused on the chess board. Even when Luke gave his uncle a fair warning.

"You better watch him, Uncle Seth. He's pretty good."

_Pretty_ good? This time Reid didn't bite, though. This understatement gave him the element of surprise and he liked that.

He registered how Luke turned and sat with his back leaning to Reid's shoulder and by tilting his head, Reid watched Faith finding comfort close to Luke's chest. With his arm around his sister, Luke struck up a conversation with Kim and Katie about writing.

On the other sofa, near the fire, Bob, Holden and Emma looked relaxed with each other and he felt himself smiling when Ethan found his way on his lap.

Nathalie looked a little lost, standing next to the chess board, but when Seth invited her to sit with him, she became radiant.

He felt his body relaxing and when he met Seth's searching glance, he gave him a quick smile._I__'__m__fine._

"Okay, Uncle Seth. Show me what you're made of," with a gallant hand movement Reid offered his opponent the first move.

Reid had to admit that Luke's uncle knew how to play. While Seth was contemplating his next move, Reid looked down at Ethan. The youngster had settled against his chest and was watching the game with his thumb in his mouth. Reid's thumb was stroking the boy's upper arm and he wouldn't be surprised if Ethan fell asleep on his lap within the next five minutes. He felt a familiar warmth.

Those Snyder boys sure knew how to touch his soul.

When Luke stood up and started asking around what their guests would like to drink, Reid acted like all his concentration was on the game. For some reason – and he honestly hadn't figured out why, yet – he wanted to avoid direct contact. The unexpected flashlight made that very hard, though.

So he looked up and found Luke grinning, obviously very pleased with himself and with the picture he just made. Luke's smile was so loving, Reid couldn't do anything than smile back. Somehow it didn't reach his eyes, though. He could feel it and he could see it in Luke's face. He looked worried.

With an inner sense of failure, Reid turned back to the game. He just didn't know how to handle this, so he focused on something he did know.

"Checkmate."

Something was wrong.

Luke could actually feel a knot in his stomach, watching Reid's back.

On the surface everything seemed okay. After all the drama at dessert, the evening turned out very nice and their guests had left in good spirits.

After that, they had cleared the dinner table together and put their dishwasher to work. They had left the kitchen hand in hand and they had made love. But something had changed. Luke couldn't put his finger on it, but Reid felt…distant. Withdrawn. And it scared him, because he didn't know why and he didn't have a clue how to fix it.

He cuddled up to Reid's back and let his arm find his way to Reid's chest. His heart jumped when Reid covered it with a hand of his own.

"I love you," Luke whispered at Reid neck and without any hesitation Reid replied.

"I love you too."

Yes, on the surface everything seemed okay. Luke fell asleep with a frown.

And _again_ he found himself sitting at the police station.

His "We must stop meeting like this"-greeting to Margo underlined his frustration and when he saw Luke bite his lip, he felt like a jerk. He realized how devastating this had to be for his boyfriend. Reid laid his arm on the back of Luke's chair, touched by the sad smile that came his way. Angry with himself, because he didn't know how to fix this detached mode he was in.

His right brain hemisphere had to be working overtime, Reid concluded, but somehow he couldn't find a way to slow it down.

Luke was giving his account of Lily's guest appearance and Reid forced himself to focus. He noticed Luke's despondency, but for some reason he just couldn't think of anything helpful to say. It drove him crazy, because he hated seeing Luke so sad and he hated even more that he knew he was only adding to it.

Somehow he did manage to register what Margo told them about the dead guy in his car. He turned out to be an acquaintance of one of the other escaped prisoners and although Lily hadn't made any statement yet, Margo felt pretty sure that Lily had tried to frame Reid in some way. Helped out by the mentioned escape artist.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, but you can have your car back." Margo offered him the keys, but Reid shook his head.

"No thank you, I'll buy a new one today."

Luke frowned. Despite his financial abundance, he hated the indifferent consumer society. That car was perfectly fine!

"Why?"

"Because the thought of a dead guy on my back seat doesn't appeal to me. And to be honest… knowing Lily had the car to herself… who knows what she's done to it."

Luke paled. His earlier nightmare flashed before his eyes. The car stalling, the seatbelt not working…

"You're absolutely right," Luke agreed and Reid gave him a quick smile.

"I know."

After signing their statements and the confirmation that Luke really didn't want to see Lily, Margo let them leave and Reid inhaled the fresh air.

In an attempt to lift this awkward _thing_ between them, Reid ruffled Luke's hair, but the sadness stayed.

"We need to talk, Reid."

Reid took Luke's hand and nodded.

"I know. But I can't, right now. I acknowledge the detachment, Luke. I can see myself doing it. I just don't know why and I need to figure that out before we can talk about it."

"I disagree," Luke sounded calm, although Reid could see panic in his eyes. "Talking about it could be just the way to find out what's going on."

"I know that's how you handle things, Luke." Reid shook his head, "but it's not mine. I'm sorry. I need some time to make sense of all this."

"Fine," Luke shrugged. "I'll leave you to that. Do you want me to drop you off at the car dealer?"

"I'll walk."

"Fine. Talk to you later."

Without another look, word or kiss, Luke stepped behind the wheel and drove off. Leaving Reid in a daze._What__just__happened?_

Finding a new car wasn't a big deal. He just went with the same brand and type and only the color underlined he was driving a different car.

Luke's car wasn't parked outside, so he wasn't surprised by the empty house. He was surprised by the loneliness that overwhelmed him.

He needed to figure out what was going on, or he could end up losing Luke and that thought gave him the creeps. He made himself coffee, fixed a sandwich and sat down in this office.

The whole house had Luke's touch all over it, but this was his little corner of the world. The perfect place to do some serious soul-searching.

His thoughts took him back to yesterday's dinner and the gun pointed at him. He leaned back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head. He'd felt in control. He knew he had set the alarm and he trusted the deal attached to it. If anyone trespassed, there would be security within minutes.

After seeing Lily's full blown hate, he'd started to worry. Would they be there in time?

Regenerating the memories didn't make him relive the fear, so he ruled out PTSD. He didn't deny feeling affected by it, though.

Seeing Luke tense and upset, he had stowed away his own response to Lily's threat and in reward of his efforts, Luke had snapped at him.

"Poor you," Reid said out loud to himself and laughed. Could that be it? He got his feelings hurt and his famous self-defense mechanism had taken over? Was it _that_ simple? He needed to tell Luke!

When he took out his phone, it started ringing and Reid smiled. Great timing, Snyder. But then he frowned at the screen. ID unknown.


	23. Chapter 23

**Word****Soap:****As****The****World****Keeps****Turning  
>Author<strong>: SYLnl

**Title**: #23 The Ghost of The Past

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Trust, hope and jealousy.

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for securing my subjects.

**Disclaimers:** Yay! I can finally claim a character! So here it goes: (drum roll p-lease!) I created Dr. G.M. Who? Read it and you'll know:-)

"Hello, my sweet. This is a nice surprise!"

When Emma saw Luke struggling with the door, she rose to her feet and helped him out.

"What's all this?"

"Returning your pots and plates," Luke smiled, "this bouquet is because you're loved and this," he gave her an envelope, "is the money we owed you for the groceries."

Emma was happy with all of it, but the look in Luke's eyes had her full attention.

"Coffee?"

Luke nodded and he managed a smile when his grandmother pushed him to a chair. "You sit down and you tell me what's making you so sad."

Luke shrugged. He only needed one word for that.

"Reid."

"What?" Emma almost dropped the coffeepot. "What's wrong?"

"That's just it! I don't know!" Luke clenched his hands at the coffee mug, but the heat didn't warm him.

Emma sat next to him, stroking his back. She hadn't seen this one coming. They looked so happy together, yesterday. Although… she had to admit she'd felt something 'off' between Luke and Reid when they all had moved into the living room.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? Maybe we can make some sense of it, together."

"That's what I tried to explain to Reid, just now!" Luke felt so frustrated, he slammed the table, "But nooooo, he needs space to think this through on his own."

"But Luke," Emma touched his cheek, "That's probably how Reid solved his problems his whole life… on his own. He didn't have this support system you have, dear. Don't make it so personal."

"Well, it _feels_ personal," Luke grumbled, but Emma's explanation did made sense and calmed him down a little.

"Anyway…something happened yesterday. I know I made him angry."

"When did you manage to do that? When I left the dining room, he was very loving and concerned about you."

Luke nodded, looking shamefaced.

"I was upset and then Reid was defending my mother and I snapped at him."

"I see," Emma smiled.

"And then he went all distant on me and I don't know what to do." Luke was close to tears and Emma caressed his hair.

"My dear boy," she kissed his temple, "maybe you should trust Reid a little more. Trust his love a little more."

Luke looked at her and sniffled.

"You think so?"

Emma gave him a nod. "I do. Not only is his love for you all over his face when he looks at you, but look what he did, yesterday. That little party was all about you. He wanted you to be surrounded by family and friends, because he knows that's what you love. And if that's not enough to trust his love, remember what he said to your mother?"

Luke seemed confused, but all of a sudden the memory came flushing back in. _"__I__won__'__t__leave__Luke.__Not__even__if__my__life__depends__on__it.__" _The oppressed tears found their way out. Reid was looking straight into the barrel of a gun and refused to lie about his feelings even _then_!

"Oh my God, he really loves me, doesn't he?"

Emma smiled. "There's no doubt in my mind, sweetie. I loved what you told Lily about loving the whole package and it made me realize that that's why I like Reid so much. He loves you for who you are, not for what he thinks you should or could be."

Luke nodded. His smile was radiant again. Yes. He had to trust Reid's love more.

He hugged his grandmother.

"Thank you so much. I needed this."

"I'm glad I could help, sweetheart. Now you go and find Reid and…"

She was interrupted by Luke's phone and saw his initial smile - _"__It__'__s__Reid__"_ - fade when he read the text message.

"Something wrong?" Emma looked worried.

Luke shook his head. "Not really. Just a little snag."

Reid didn't like anonymous callers, but he answered anyway.

"Oliver."

"Hi Reid," the male voice made him frown. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"It's Gary. Gary Morgan."

In spite of his inability to remember names, this one immediately rang a bell. He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and saw Gary Morgan as clear as if he'd seen him yesterday. The Ghost of The Past.

"Morgan," Reid forced himself to sound calm, "It's been awhile."

The man laughed. Carelessly.

"Yes, it is. Did you miss me?"

Not really. Okay, he'd missed the unconditional sex for a while, but he didn't want to go there. So Reid ignored the question.

"What can I do for you?"

Gary Morgan chuckled, not the least intimidated.

"I've heard about some openings at Oakdale's new neuro wing and since I found out you're gonna run it, I can't think about anything else. I would really love to… work with you again."

The little pause didn't go unnoticed.

"If it's really the work you're after, I'm more than happy to discuss it with you."

"Now? Over drinks?"

Gary Morgan still didn't waste any time. Reid smiled. It was one of the things he'd like about this man.

"You're in Oakhell?"

"Where?" Gary laughed out loud. "My God, Reid…if you hate this place so much, why didn't you come back to Dallas?"

"A lot of reasons," Reid smiled. "I'll tell you later. Where are you? Lakeview?"

"That's it. See you in the bar?"

"I'll be there."

He disconnected the call and sent Luke a text.

"In a business meeting at LV. Feel free to join. Neuro wing stuff. Love you."

Luke looked at his grandmother.

"What do you think, grandma… should I go?"

"What do _you_ think?." Emma smiled.

"I'm not really in the mood for a business meeting, but I do long to see Reid." He nodded, "So I'll go and join him."

Emma kissed him on his cheek.

"You do that."

Seeing him again was strange, but okay. Reid's smile was genuine when he shook Gary's hand and he meant every word of his "Good to see you again."

"Same here. Still looking hot, Oliver."

Reid smiled, ordered a drink and pointed at a table.

"Let's sit down."

Gary Morgan swallowed hard, following Reid to the table. He shouldn't feel so disappointed. He could hear Reid's voice in his head._ "__If__it__'__s__really__the__work__you__'__re__after__…"_ It hadn't left much room for misinterpretations, but he still had some hope. Until now.

"So tell me. What's his name?"

Reid grinned and Gary held his breath. It was even worse than he thought and he wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it for himself. Reid was in love. Deeply in love.

"His name is Luke," Reid's eyes lit up, mentioning his name. "Luke Snyder. We're living together."

_Okay. Somebody kill me. Kill me right now._

"Living together?" Gary didn't even recognize his own voice. "That's quite a turnaround for someone who didn't do relationships."

"I know," Reid was still smiling. "It hit me by surprise…"

"I can imagine," Gary bit his lip. He felt hit too. Hit hard. "The name sounds familiar, somehow. Luke Snyder…"

"His foundation is financially backing the neuro wing," Reid explained and Gary gave him a nod.

"Ah yes, the Luke Snyder Foundation. So your guy is doing a lot of important stuff…"

Reid kept smiling. "He is. He…"

He saw Luke come in and only had eyes for him.

Gary Morgan tried to hide the pain of watching Reid all in awe of this … hold on… _boy_?

"I never knew you liked them this young."

_Oh God. Did he really say it out loud? They were meant to be just thoughts, but he said it out loud, didn't he? Yes, he did. He could see it in Reid's eyes. He could hear it in Luke's remark. _

Without giving Gary the time of day, Luke looked at Reid and smiled.

"I never knew you liked them this disrespectful."

Ouch.

Trying to save face, Gary extended his hand.

"Please forgive me. Jealousy took over, I'm afraid."

To his surprise, Luke took his hand. It was a short and firm handshake.

"You're forgiven. I would go crazy too if I had to watch Reid in love with someone else."

Gary smiled. The underlying message was loud and clear. _I__'__m__not__intimidated__by__you._

Luke, still standing, turned to Reid.

"But I do think there's a misunderstanding, because I was under the impression…"

Reid smiled.

"No, this _is_ the business meeting I texted you about. Gary Morgan worked with me in Dallas and heard about the neuro wing."

"I see," Luke hesitated. Emma's words echoed in his head. _Maybe__you__should__trust__Reid__a__little__more._This was the perfect opportunity to do just that. He looked at Gary, smiling, and turned back to Reid.

"You're the one who has to work with him, so this is really your decision to make. It's okay by me, whatever your choice is." He leaned forward, kissed Reid softly on the lips and touched his chin. "See you at home."

He turned to Gary. "Dr. Morgan. Until we meet again."

And before Reid could stop him, Luke was gone.

"Wow," Gary watched him leave, "I can see why…"

"What was that crack about his age about?"

Gary blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out…"

"Newsflash. It did."

"Again, I'm sorry. But your age gap is what… 10 years?"

"It's just numbers," Reid shrugged, still visibly annoyed. "Some guys in their twenties are wise souls and some men in their thirties behave like five year olds."

Ouch again.

"I was out of line, you're right. I'll understand if I blew my chances at the hospital." Gary looked sincerely ashamed and Reid smiled.

"You're an excellent doctor, Gary. But this will only work if you're professional about it. Anything else will not do."

"I understand. I'll let you know," he stood up and they shook hands. "And whatever happens, it _was_ good to see you again. I'm glad you're so happy."

"Thanks. I wish you the same, Morgan."

After watching Reid leave, Gary Morgan sank back in this chair. He asked the passing waiter for a whiskey. Letting go of Reid required a little help and the fluid did just that. After one sip, Gary realized something. He didn't have to let go. Reid had never been really his to begin with.

When he arrived at their gate, Reid intercepted the pizza guy and smiled at the two boxes. Luke had expected him home for dinner and he liked that confidence.

After closing the front door and hanging up his coat, he went looking for Luke.

He found him lying of the sofa near the fireplace and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey you."

"Hi," Luke stuck his noise up, "Do I smell pizza?"

"Yep, I ran into the guy at the gate."

"Ah, I was wondering what was keeping him," Luke stood up and looked a little lost, so Reid pulled him in his arms.

"I love you."

"And I love you," Luke gave him a quick kiss. "I guess you figured it out?"

Reid nodded. "It was my self defense mechanism yet again," he explained. "You hurt my feelings and _ploink_," Reid snapped his fingers, "the whole thing was up and running again."

"I'm sorry…I really didn't…"

"Sttt," Reid put his index finger over Luke's mouth. "You triggered it, but it's _my_ mechanism. Not your responsibility. For some naïve reason I thought I had dismantled that whole thing when we really committed, but obviously it's still there and ready to go."

Luke smiled and they exchanged a kiss that confirmed the Silencing of the Beast. Reid wasn't holding back.

"That pizza is smelling mighty good," Reid whispered after a while and Luke laughed.

"It does. Shall we dig in?"

Reid smacked his lips and then changed his mind.

"First I need to tell you something."

"You and that Gary guy were lovers. I got that," Luke smiled.

"It had nothing to do with love, so I don't agree on the word, but it does cover the subject. But that's not what I wanted to tell you," Reid smiled. "The way you dealt with him was just…awesome. I love everything about you, but this self assured part of you does funny things to certain parts of my body." He looked down at himself and Luke grinned.

"Oh really? That's good to know. How about pizza in bed, then?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Word****Soap:****As****The****World****Keeps****Turning  
>Author<strong>: SYLnl

**Title**: #24 Wrapped up

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Just a little snippet to set the stage for new storylines.

**Big****Thanks****To:** ltklo, for intervening my irregular verbs

**Disclaimers:** All those ATWT characters I'm writing about? Nope, still not mine. Just having fun with them:-)

_How__did__we__end__up__here?_

Not that he was complaining. Not at all. Luke smiled. He loved feeling Reid's naked chest underneath his cheek and Reid's muscular leg over his thigh. After extinguishing their inner fire, he felt nourished by the dancing flames in front of them, by the strong arm around him and by the warm comforter that was wrapped around them as their private cocoon.

He didn't want to move. He particularly didn't want to leave. But Mother Nature was calling his name. Loudly. So with a telling moan he forced himself to get up.

The strong arm and muscular leg had other plans, though.

"Don't leave," Reid sounded sleepy and Luke kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back soon. I need to go."

"Go where?"

"Bathroom."

Under protest Reid removed his leg and arm, but seeing Luke's nakedness compensated a lot.

"Hurry," he whispered and Luke grinned. As if he needed any encouragement.

On his way back to the couch he noticed their cell phones on the table and picked them up. When he placed them on the coffee table near the couch, Reid raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Completely distracted by the beauty before him. He lifted the comforter and his smile invited Luke back in. Until the two bodies met.

"Argh!" Reid tensed up. "How did you get _this_ cold _this_ fast?"

"I don't know. Maybe we need to check the heating system. It's pretty icy out there."

"I can feel that," Reid actually shivered.

"Fortunately I'm back in the arms of my hot doctor, now."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Reid grumbled, but Luke could hear the amusement and smiled. His skin was already warming up and he snuggled up to Reid even more.

"I could sleep right here and now," Reid's voice was all contentment.

"Before you do, I need to make a phone call," Luke whispered and wasn't surprised by Reid's sigh.

"Now?"

"I'd really like to call Emma," Luke replied.

"Now?" Reid repeated, but with some curiosity this time. "Enlighten me."

Reid could feel Luke's smile on his chest.

"She gave me some good advice, this afternoon, and I just wanted to let her know we're okay."

"You were worried we were not okay?"

"I wasn't sure," Luke admitted. "I thought I'd messed up."

"Interesting," Reid said as neutral as possible. "So what did Emma had to say about that?"

"That I should trust your love a little more," Luke quoted.

"I love Emma," Reid kissed Luke's locks.

"I think that feeling is mutual," Luke smiled. "But I left right after your text and I just want her to know I'm okay. We're okay."

"In my opinion we're more than okay, but I'll let you get away with it," Reid chuckled. "Go ahead. Make that call."

And Luke did. With his eyes closed, Reid picked up parts of the conversation and he smiled when he heard Emma's joy. The sudden freezing up of Luke's body took him completely unaware and he tried to focus on what Emma was telling Luke. He thought he heard Seth's name and Brad. _Brad?_

Reid stopped trying to listen in and decided on waiting his turn, when he heard his own ringtone. Luke just finished his call and handed Reid the noisy intruder.

"It's Bob." With a deep sign Luke nestled himself back in Reid arms, while Reid took the call.

"Hello Bob, what's up?"

"Reid! Sorry to disturb you, but Kim and I wanted to know if you two are okay."

_Hold__on.__The__whole__town__knew__about__their__little__falling__out__now?_Before he could reply, Bob continued:

"It must have been quite traumatic, yesterday, so I guess we were a little worried."

Ah. Okay. That was sweet.

"That's very thoughtful, Bob. Happy to report that we're doing okay," Reid stroked the skin under his fingers and smiled, "And that's an understatement."

Bob laughed. "Good to hear. Can I squeeze in something work related?"

Reid chuckled.

"You have my full attention," Reid played with one of the blond locks on this chest, "Okay, maybe not full…"

Bob laughed even louder.

"Did Dr. Morgan get in touch with you?"

Reid nodded, realized that Bob couldn't see that and answered: "Yes, I saw him this afternoon."

"I understand you both worked together? Is he worth pursuing?"

"Only if he's interested. I really would like him on board, mainly because he's someone I trust enough to delegate to. As you know, that's an important factor for me. But if he's not interested, there's no use in pushing. I need them motivated or they can stay away."

"He's interested. I spoke with him an hour ago. He speaks very highly of you."

"Thanks for sounding so surprised," Reid teased and Bob chuckled.

"I understand you two share some history. I guess what I really want to know…"

"Luke already met him and there's no problem," Reid interrupted him calmly and Bob laughed.

"You read my mind. Do you want to be present at my next conversation with him?"

"Not necessarily, not with Morgan. Other candidates…"

"But of course," Bob broke in, "That goes without saying. Any ideas on when you will be back here?"

"I've signed off for at least seven days and if I'm not mistaking, this is just day four. Is something up or do you just miss me?"

Bob chortled.

"Don't make me regret saying this, but I do miss you around," Bob admitted, much to Reid's surprise. "But you enjoy yourself. Demanding times lay ahead, as you know."

"I know. Depending on Luke's work schedules I will bury myself in the paperwork and I'll know where to find you if I have questions or need some suggestions."

"That's good to hear. You do that. Take care."

"You too, Bob."

With a content smile Reid placed his phone on the table and clasped Luke to his chest. The murmur of approval filled his heart.

"Are you asleep yet?" Reid whispered and he felt Luke's head shaking.

"No, but I'm very close." It almost sounded like a purr, "I feel _so_ relaxed."

Reid fingers found their way into Luke's hair again.

"No argument here," Reid agreed. "I've never felt this relaxed with anyone. Ever."

Luke smiled. "That's good."

"It is."

"Did I get it right? Is Dr. Morgan coming to Memorial?"

"He's interested, so if his requirements are reasonable, we can probably lure him in. You _are_ okay with this, right?"

"I am. And if his presence will give you more time to spend with me, I can even see some irony in it."

"So there's a little mean streak in you, after all," Reid softly laughed.

"Hell yes, and it's not even little," Luke replied, caressing Reid's cheek and stretching his body to reach Reid's lips for a lazy kiss. "So he'd better not try to mess with me."

"He won't," Reid sounded firm. "I was very clear about that and fair is fair, Morgan doesn't play games. But on a whole different note… what had Emma to say that made you tense up?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is the weirdest thing you've ever heard…"

"You're sure? After living with you for a whole week, I've grown quite accustomed to weirdness."

Luke softy nudged him, but his "Shut up and listen" sounded loving.

"Uncle Seth had that lecture this afternoon and he was approached by someone."

"Shocking," Reid mumbled.

Luke smiled. "To Uncle Seth it was. This guy was the spitting image of Brad."

That had Reid focused.

"What? Katie's late husband?"

"Him. And this guy claims to be Brad's half brother."

"Of course he does," Reid grinned. Wasn't this whole town related to each other, one way or the other?

"According to Uncle Seth he has some compelling evidence to back up his story and he has invited this guy to the farm tomorrow. Jack is still out of town, but Emma invited Katie too, because of the resemblance. She didn't want to risk Katie running into him unexpectedly."

"Very Emma. Very thoughtful," Reid nodded.

"Exactly. He will arrive around two. In case you want to be there."

Reid stroke Luke's arm.

"I'll think about it," he promised. "I must say…it sounds intriguing."

"I agree," Luke kissed Reid's chest. "_Almost_ as intriguing you are." He worked himself up, teased Reid with soft kisses around his mouth and then claimed his lips with a sighed "Almost".

**NB: This being a Word Soap and all, I've decided to take the weekend off:-) I'll be back on Monday with the next episode! **

**Have a great weekend!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #25 One for all, all for one

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Is he for real?

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for smartening up my spelling

**Disclaimers:**For the record: all ATWT characters are not mine. All other personae are. Yep, that's plural:-)

_How did we end up back here? _

Not that he was complaining. Not at all. Acting like couch potatoes - _okay,__okay__… __more__like__mashed__potatoes_- created some interesting memories, but had also rumpled his muscles into a painful and stiff mass. And he'd learned something else about his body. Two number fours within 24 hours was too much of a good thing, even for him.

Reid smiled, remembering how Luke – shy, but playfully – had introduced the 'rating' of their sexual encounters, a few days ago. Number 1 being – obviously – just making out without any climax, up to number 4: the Walhalla Workout, with both of them filled and fulfilled, including a _let__'__s-make-sure-there__'__s-not-on-ounce-of-desire-left_-shower to close the deal. Loving every second of it, and in any case being insatiable by nature, Reid had grinned approvingly at Luke's four fingers and questioning look and now he had to pay the price.

Reid stretched with a silent moan, happy with the space their bed offered.

Okay, maybe a little too much space. Where did Luke go? 

He could hear him laugh in the kitchen and Reid frowned. Visitors? Now?

Fortunately Luke came back into the room on his own, placed a tray with all kinds of yumminess on the bed and climbed in. 

"That was Uncle Seth on the phone," Luke answered his unasked question, "With some more information on Dan Snyder." 

"The lookalike," Reid took a large bite of the warm croissant and gave Luke a boyish grin. 

"Exactly," Luke sipped his coffee. "Do you want to hear the story?" 

Reid nodded, his mouth full, but his eyes sincerely interested. 

"Okay. I know you're not very familiar with our family history yet, so please bear with me. Jack and Brad are brothers and cousins to my dad. Good dad." 

Reid took another bite, while making a big V sign in the air. _Check_.

"Jack and Brad's father and Holden's father were brothers and Bert Snyder, Jack and Brad's dad, was killed in a car accident caused his own wife, Dolores." 

"Of course he was." 

Luke ignored him and continued: "But during their marriage, Dolores had an affair with one Frank Pierce." 

Reid sighed. "Is it something in the water? Is there _someone_ in Oakhell who not _had_ or _is_ having an affair?" 

"Firstly, Dolores and Bert didn't live in Oakdale and secondly… " Luke raised his finger, "right here," he smiled and pointed at Reid, "and right there, I presume." 

Reid gave him a nod. "Yep, that's the direct effect of never settling for second best. There's no reason to look around when you already have the best there is." 

"Exactly," Luke softly squeezed Reid's chin. "We'll show them how it's done." 

He finished his coffee and moved over to the breakfast, "But anyway…Dolores had an affair and according to this Dan Snyder, his father found out about it and took revenge." 

"Of course he did," Reid started to sound a bit bored and gave Luke a 'been there, heard that before' look.

"He had an affair of his own, with Frank Pierce's younger sister." 

"Very tasteful." 

Luke was pretty sure Reid wasn't referring to the breakfast and smiled.

"And when Dan was in his teens, Bert Snyder was killed. Dan's mother was convinced it wasn't an accident, so she ran off to Europe, taking Dan with her."

"That explains why he's showing up now?"

"It does. He came to Chicago a few months ago and noticed several people looking at him in shock. Somebody approached him in the supermarket, asking him point blank if he had staged his own death. When he asked what the woman was talking about, she had mentioned Brad Snyder and that's when he started digging."

"I must admit," Reid smiled, "it actually sounds plausible."

"It does," Luke agreed, put the tray on the ground and nestled himself against Reid's chest. Reid held him close.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious."

"I'm glad," Luke sounded content. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Gladly."

Luke put up one finger. Excellent proposition.

Katie was waiting on the porch when Luke and Reid arrived at the Snyder farm.

"Hey," Reid kissed her on the cheek, "Waiting for us?"

Katie gave a nod. "I'm afraid to go in." 

"Come." Reid put his arm around her shoulder and his other hand reached for Luke.

"The Three Musketeers," Luke smiled at Katie.

"Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno," Reid stated with a little mischievous grin.

"Show off," Luke snorted, with a big smile. When Katie nodded, Reid nudged her.

"What?" she shook her head, "You think I don't know what that means?"

Reid gave his answer through his provoking look.

"One for all, all for one," she said as bored as possible.

Reid did look genuinely impressed. "So you do know your Latin, do you?"

"Nope, not a word," she said cheerfully, "but I've seen the movie."

They stepped inside laughing and Katie squeezed Reid's hand. _Thank__you._

After greeting Emma and Holden, they found a seat at the kitchen table and Katie was grateful for Reid's arm behind her. She could see him holding hands with Luke on his other side and smiled. Katie felt truly blessed with their friendship. She didn't know what to expect, but Brad was still a very emotional part of her being, so she needed all the support she could get.

Especially when Emma came and sat next to her.

"Honey, Seth and Dan are already here and even prepared as I was, the resemblance really shocked me. But we explained the situation to Dan, so please feel free to let your emotions out, when you feel the need to. We're family."

She tapped Katie's hand and stood up. "If you're ready, I will get them. They're in the lounge."

Katie could only nod. Her throat had turned into sandpaper, there was an annoying ringing in her ears and she felt queasy. But as Emma predicted, there was no way she could have prepared herself for this moment. She heard a loud high pitched squeak and it took her a few seconds to realize it had come out of her. She put her hand before her mouth and felt tears dropping on her fingers.

This couldn't be real. What kind of sick mind game did she walk into?

"Oh my God," she whispered, when Dan sat down looking very uncomfortable. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I…"

He smiled. Oh God, that smile. How she'd missed that smile.

"I'm the one who's sorry," he said. Katie took a deep breath. His voice was different. She felt some relief. His voice was different and he had a foreign accent. It wasn't Brad. For some reason she could really watch him now. And he let her, without talking. 

She noticed more differences. Dan was younger, but the look in his eyes was very serious. Maybe even too serious for his age. It was a huge contrast with Brad's carefree and boyish charisma. But the fact remained: the likeness was stunning.

The initial shock transformed into acceptance. He wasn't Brad. Her sigh was deep and telling.

"Are you okay?" Reid softly stroke her back.

She nodded. "I'm getting there."

"You two are an item?" Dan guessed.

"Nope, I'm with the other gorgeous blond," Reid smiled at Luke, but probed Dan's reaction out of the corner of his eye. The man just nodded, without any sign of feeling awkward or even surprised.

"I see."

While Emma poured out the coffee, Katie let her curiosity out to play.

"How about you, Dan? What's your story?"

Dan smiled - making Katie gasping for breath – and started to relax.

"Not very interesting, I'm afraid. I've lived in Europe and came back to the States after my mother died. I'm single, I live in Chicago and I'm still trying to find my way, to be honest."

He noticed Reid's piercing look, as if he was scanning Dan's face.

"Looking for something?" Dan raised his eyebrow and Reid gave him a glimpse of a smile.

"Just checking," he murmured.

"Let me guess… you were looking for any signs of plastic surgery, right?" Seth smiled at Reid, "I did exactly the same."

They all laughed, although a little uneasy.

"You can't be careful enough," Reid shrugged.

Both blonds on his side smiled at him.

Dan didn't look offended and reached inside a pocket and pulled out some photos.

"I totally understand your caution and suspicion," he sounded calm. "So maybe I can ease your mind with these pictures."

Dan handed them to Katie and one by one the photos were passed on. Childhood pictures, that made Emma tear up.

"Bert looks so happy on this one," she shook her head to the picture of her brother-in-law and the son she never knew he had. "But you're right, even as a child you looked exactly like Brad. It's such a same Bert never told us about you."

"He wanted to," Dan softly replied, "but my mother didn't want to hear of it. She was afraid Bert's family would take me away from her."

"Did you ever meet up with Jack and Brad?" Katie asked, not finding any pictures of the three of them together.

Dan shook his head. "No, I didn't. Much to my regret, I must add. Especially after I found out about Brad."

Katie hung her head for a moment, took a deep breath and gave Dan a fragile smile. "I'm sure Brad would have loved to meet you," she whispered, "Family was very important to him."

Dan hesitated. "I understand Jack is out of town? Has that anything to do with him killing Brad?"

"On the contrary," Katie smiled, a lot brighter this time. "He remarried his ex-wife Carly and they're on their honeymoon. It took Jack a long time to forgive himself, but he learned how to deal with it."

"I'm happy to hear that," Dan gave her a nod. "I can't imagine how he must have felt."

Katie sent over another smile and focused on her coffee. It's not Brad, she kept saying to herself. Would Dan run for the hills if she leaned over and touched his hair? Kissed his lips? Argh! She sipped her coffee instead.


	26. Chapter 26

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #26 Plans and Proposals

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Luke and Reid discuss pitfalls

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for preserving my phrasal verbs

**Disclaimers:**just called my accountant. No changes whatsoever. Still not making money off this story.

After goofing off – Luke's words – a whole day, yesterday, the young professional had left for a meeting at Grimaldi Shipping early this morning and Reid distracted himself with a pile of papers. He felt annoyed with himself. His whole life he'd been perfectly capable of being alone and ever since he'd come to Podunk Illinois and looked Mr. Luke Snyder in his eyes, he was thinking in two's. In couples. Feeling _awkward_, now Luke was not around. How a man could change.

His annoyance faded when he realized something. It made his mouth drop for a moment. He may have convinced himself he was a loner, but looking at his life in Dallas told a different story. He'd never given himself a chance to be alone. He'd been at the hospital almost 24/7. He'd kept himself busy, so he could convince himself he was doing great. And he really thought he was. Until now. Now he started to grasp the full concept of 'doing great'.

He grinned. So he wasn't really changing. He was just discovering who he really was. For some reason that conclusion comforted him and it gave him the focus to concentrate on the papers again.

Yesterday, after their encounter with Dan Snyder, Luke had made a delicious dinner for two and Reid had rewarded him accordingly. When their brains started functioning again, they had turned their bed into a joined office. Both with a laptop within reach, trying to come up with ways to make this whole Passion Triangle – Luke's words again – work.

Luke, Brains, and Chief of Staff. The combination was possible – they were both convinced about that - but it would take some planning and solid agreements.

He was surprised to hear the front door and checked his watch. Wow. Time really did know how to fly. He leaned back in his office chair and waited for Luke to find him. That didn't take him very long.

"Here you are! Working hard, I see."

Luke kissed him, turned the chair a little, threw one leg in the air and mounted Reid's lap as if he was a mechanic bull. Visibly pleased with his seating arrangements, he put his hands on Reid's cheeks and kissed him firmly.

"I've missed you," he whispered, as he cuddled up to Reid's chest.

"I can tell," Reid smiled, holding him close, "I'm very glad you're back so soon."

"Me too," Luke didn't move, enjoying this closeness.

"There's just one thing I don't understand…" Reid's voice was calm and a little teasing, so Luke wasn't alarmed.

"Hmmm?"

"You find me in here, surrounded with papers and you call it 'working hard'…"

That made Luke sit back a little, so he could see Reid's eyes.

"And yesterday our day was pretty filled and still you felt you'd been 'goofing off' the whole day… What's that about?"

"Hmmm," Luke laid his head back on Reid's chest, "That is weird, isn't it?"

"Your words, not mine," Reid chuckled.

"The first thing that comes to mind is the setting," Luke said pensively. "If we're working on something together, it doesn't feel like work. Something like that."

"O-kay. But I wasn't just referring to the work we did last night." Reid hesitated, but asked it anyway: "Could it be that anything not work related isn't worth taking seriously?"

"What?" Luke came up again, this time with a big frown, "You think I don't take us seriously?"

"No no no, that's not what I meant," _How__can__I__explain__this?_ "I _know_ you take us very seriously. As do I, I might add."

"I know," Luke kissed him softly on the lips, but pulled back quickly because he wanted to hear more.

"But it feels like you're selling yourself short by calling a busy day like yesterday 'goofing off'."

"Ah. I see." Luke nestled himself against Reid again. "I think you have a point. Where is this all coming from?"

"I had an epiphany this morning," Reid declared. "I felt a little lonely, without you, and it made me realize I've always filled my days with work. It gave me a sense of importance. A sense of worth. Of being indispensable. I spent almost every waking moment saving lives, without really having a life of my own. And I don't want that anymore. That's what this," he waved at the papers on his desk, "is all about."

He took a deep breath and said: "I guess the real epiphany is that my value is not only in what I do, but also in who I am. And building a life together should never be less important than our jobs."

Luke looked at him. "Do you feel that it is?"

Reid shook his head. "No, I don't. Not now. But it's relatively easy right now, with me having a few days off. But that ends tomorrow. And I needed to lay this on the table. Because I think it's not only my pitfall, but it may be yours too."

Luke nodded, deep in thought.

"Point taken," he caressed Reid's chin. "I have noticed I often feel the need to prove I'm worthy. I've messed up a lot and maybe I'm still trying to make up for that in a way."

"So basically you're trying to prove to _yourself_ you're worthy," Reid looked at him in wonder and Luke smiled.

"I guess you don't understand how that feels, with your self-confidence and all."

"Don't be fooled by the exterior, Luke," Reid smiled. "After meeting you, I've felt more insecure about myself than in all my years prior to that. Especially when you kept going back to Noah. Even after _kissing_ me. I mean…come on!"

"I'm sorry for putting you through all that."

"Don't. It was very humbling and we both know I could use some of that."

They laughed out loud.

"No arguments here," Luke chortled and then squealed when Reid tickled his side. "Don't…"

"Really?" Reid's eyes darkened and Luke found himself lost in them. He leaned forward, but before their lips could meet, he saw Reid raising one finger. _One?_ _Come__on,__we__can__do__better__than__that!_ Luke raised the bid by holding two fingers up and Reid grinned.

"Excellent counteroffer, Mr. Snyder."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Reid was very pleased with the plans and proposals they had come up with. The opportunity to be the 'top dog' was too tempting to pass up and if the board would agree on these changes and additions, the whole Chief of Staff adventure would be very surveyable. And he liked things well-organized.

Luke watched Reid looking at his laptop and smiled. His man looked absolutely content with their ideas and he knew Reid. He didn't like to waste time. So Luke threw him a bone.

"If you want to talk to Bob about it, you know you can, right?"

Reid looked hesitant.

"But I took those days off to spend more time with you…"

"I know. But talking to Bob will give you peace of mind and that's important too."

"True." Reid smiled. "And don't look so smug. You may think you've figured me out already, but I do have plenty surprises up my sleeve."

Luke laughed. "I'm not worried."

"Maybe you should be," Reid tried to look scowling, but failed miserably.

"You're a little early with your horror stories, Dr. Oliver," Luke grinned, "It's still three weeks till Halloween."

Reid's face darkened. "Don't tell me… that's a big deal for the Snyder clan, isn't it?

"It is." Luke's smile was a cheerful mix of sincere joy and kindhearted teasing and the end result was so breathtaking, Reid almost forgot to look disgusted by Luke's answer. Almost. He managed a convincing roll of the eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty convinced I'll have to work that day," he smirked and to his surprise Luke smiled.

"That's absolutely okay. I need them motivated or they can stay away."

Reid snorted. "Stealing my lines again, Snyder?"

"Why bother with making up new ones, if I can steal some brilliant ones from you?" Luke shrugged with a teasing grin. "But seriously, Reid. We've talked about this before. You know I would love to share those things with you, but it's okay if you really don't want to. I _know_ I was pretty relentless and pushy about you joining me at the wedding-that-never-happened, but that was partly the spoiled brat in me, wanting to have his way, and partly the I'm-so-proud-of-my-guy-and-I-want-the-whole-world-to-see part of me."

"I see. And you're not proud anymore?" Reid raised a eyebrow and Luke grinned.

"You know I am, idiot. But now I have plenty opportunities to show you off."

Reid frowned. "I'm not trying to be difficult, but I really don't understand. You thought that wedding was the only chance you would get?"

Luke blushed. "I think I wasn't very sure. With Noah…" he smiled apologetically, "our relationship was like a flashing light. Together. Breaking up. Together. Breaking up. I guess it taught me to take my chances when I could, because I never knew when it would stop."

"That's sad." Reid put his hand on Luke cheek and caressed the skin with his thumb.

"It was," Luke smiled. "And it made me very clingy and way too eager and I really didn't like that about myself. So I don't want to go there anymore. Please be patient, because undoubtedly it will pop up again, but I am trying."

"Selling yourself short again," Reid kissed him firmly. "You're awesome."

"With you I am."

"Believe me. You were awesome with Noah too. Don't forget I watched a lot of it, so I do know what I'm talking about. You were awesome. But Noah was too blind to see it, in both senses of the word."

"Maybe you're just a teeny-weeny biased, but I love you for it," Luke softly pinched Reid chin. "I'm just happy it's all behind me now."

"Hear hear," Reid kissed him. "But to return to our initial conversation…"

Luke grinned. They had managed to get side tracked…a lot.

"Yes. Bob. At least find out if he's available this afternoon," Luke suggested and Reid nodded.

"Good idea."

Bob sounded both thrilled and curious and he was more than willing to schedule Reid in. Holding hands, Luke and Reid walked to the car.


	27. Chapter 27

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #27 Lunch at the grapevine

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Luke gets an earful

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for repositioning my pronouns

**Disclaimers:**I wish I could tell you I'm making lots and lots of money with this story. I'm not.

Their paths parted in the hospital where Luke headed for Damian's room and Reid made a beeline for Bob's office. He found it empty, but Alison was on his heels.

"Dr. Oliver," on her way to him, she pointed a nurse into a room and gave Reid an apologetic smile, "Dr. Hughes asked me to tell you he's in the cafeteria. I can page him if you…"

"That's okay. I was due for some coffee anyway, so I'll meet him there."

"Okay," she was already on her way again, "Talk to you later."

Yep. Nurse Stewart was an asset to this hospital. Having her on board as a head nurse felt reassuring. Reid smiled. The last few days he had really immersed himself in reviewing the dossiers of the current personnel and his gut feelings had proved him right. A few doctors he didn't feel comfortable with, had some noncommittal comments by the Chief of Staff in their file. Nothing complimentary, nothing to get exited about. And the colleagues he'd trusted, had earned obvious respect and honor by their superior. 

It was one of the things Reid would change. Mediocrity was no longer an option.

He straightened his face when he looked at the food display in the cafeteria. Mediocrity would actually be a step up here. Maybe he could lure in that girl who did the cooking at Metro. She knew what she was doing. He grinned. He just made it up, but it was actually not a bad idea. _Man_, he was so glad he was a genius.

Hearing his name pulled him out of his autotheism and he gave Bob a nod. Seeing Bob's table partner threw him a little, but when he put his coffee on the table, he had it all under control.

"Aren't you both looking pleased with yourselves," Reid grinned. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Bob smiled and Gary Morgan nodded. "It's official. We're back on the same team."

They shook hands and Reid put his thumb up to Bob.

"Great job, Chief."

Bob grinned. "Thanks. It's great to be able to contribute to the neuro wing in this way."

Reid looked at him and suddenly realized how strange it must be to let go of a hospital that was Bob's life for a long time. He felt for him and discovered a need to ease Bob's mind.

"You make it sound as if your contribution stops when you step down," Reid raised his eyebrow. "But in my perfect world you're my wingman, Bob."

Dr. Morgan was absolutely stunned. All this time he thought he had reached Reid's softer side. While snarling sarcastically to most people around, Reid had reserved his smiles and grins for him. And he had submerged himself in those smiles and the thought of this real connection they had. But it was painfully clear he had pulled the wool over his own eyes. The smiles Reid had tossed at him in the past were little scraps of what he was really capable of. The way Reid smiled at Bob was more affectionate than he ever got. Even after some great sex.

Again, he felt a sense of loss. A sense of failure, even. Although he knew he'd given it his best. For some reason Reid's heart was now receptive, where he'd found it clogged. Responsive, where he'd found it indifferent. And Gary was pretty sure he'd already met the wizard who managed to break through. Worse still, the same guy he spotted in the line for coffee.

All of a sudden he felt a need to flee.

***

When Luke entered the door, the policeman next to it stood up and Luke smiled.

"Can I go in?"

Officer Tabot returned the smile.

"Of course, Mr. Snyder. You go right ahead. If you need any help, just call for me."

Luke gave him a nod, opened the door and needed one look at Damian to know he wouldn't need any assistance. His father looked weak and defeated. It was a surreal finding.

Damian's eyes lit up when he saw Luke, but he didn't say a word. He just smiled. Waiting for Luke to set the pace.

"Hi," Luke pulled a chair close by and touched his father's hand. "Any news?"

Damian nodded.

"It's not good," Damian sent Luke a questioning look. "Are you sure you want _me_ to tell you? I've lied about a severe illness before, so I can understand if you…"

"Just tell me," Luke gave him a quick nod.

"It's prostate cancer."

Luke paled.

"You're right. That isn't good. But nowadays cancer doesn't have to be a death sentence, right?"

"True. But they're still in search of possible metastasis… so we'll see."

Luke nodded. Lost for words. For some reason, he felt the cancer had attacked Damian's manhood and a part of him was curious how Damian looked at that, but the subject was way too intimate for their current relationship. So he restricted himself to an: "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I guess I deserve a punishment like this."

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Getting cancer feels like a punishment to you?"

Damian nodded.

"Yes, it does. You don't agree?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't think it works that way. My kidney was a whole different story. That was the direct consequence of drinking too much. But cancer… "

"Well, after all I've done, I don't think they're very happy with me up there." Damian looked at the ceiling. "So I should have seen it coming."

"If that's how you want to look at it, more power to you," Luke calmly said. "But please explain… does this mean you'll receive some Divine Pardon after you beat the cancer? That it will absolve you from taking responsibility for the choices you've made?"

Damian looked at his son and remembered his conversation with Dr. Oliver, a few days ago. _You__let__him__run__your__company,__but__you__don__'__t__trust__him__to__stand__his__ground__in__our__relationship?_

It was as if he was looking at Luke with new eyes and he saw Luke's inner strength, his integrity and above all else, his wisdom. Reid hadn't asked the question, but it had lingered between their whole conversation: when are you _finally_ gonna take Luke seriously?

Well. Right now.

"That's a valid question and I respect you for asking it," Damian said. "And to be honest… I do think it's a distinct possibility. I'm an expert on vindicating myself, as we both know. But lying here, with this dead thread hanging over me, gives me time and opportunity to see the errors of my ways and if this cancer can be beaten, I _will_ make some huge changes."

Damian saw the disbelief and distrust and he couldn't blame Luke, but he tried to get through anyway: "Your Dr. Oliver reminded me about the time I let you stay with Holden and Lily, because it was the best thing for you and he encouraged me to find that unconditional love for you again. That's all I've been thinking about, the last few days. I can honestly say that love motivated some big decisions, but in that same honestly I have to admit I based a lot of my choices on what suited _me_ the most. And I truly am sorry about that."

Luke just nodded. He had to admit… it sounded like Damian really gave the matter a lot of thought, but this _was_ Damian… he couldn't be sure.

"Okay. We'll see how it all works out." Luke rose to his feed. "I'll check in from time to time."

"I'd love that," Damian smiled. "And say hi to that man of yours."

Luke gave him a glimpse of a smile. "I'll do that."

With a sign of relief, Luke closed the door behind him, greeted the policeman and started his search for Reid.

***

"Do you see the way that new doctor is looking at Dr. Nasty?" The nurse giggled.

"He must have skipped lunch, because he looks like he's gonna devour him!" her colleague replied.

Luke wasn't spotted yet, so he could shamelessly listen in on the latest gossip. Standing in line at the cafeteria turned out to be the perfect spot for catching up on the hottest news. Not that he had been looking for the hottest news, but it turned out to be more amusing then he expected. Especially when the next sentence turned out to be about him.

"It's a good thing his boyfriend is not around to see this…"

"Ah, that poor guy. But what was he thinking, hooking up with a malicious monstrosity like that! He's a great doctor, don't get me wrong, but Luke Snyder is such a sweet boy and he…pffff…."

"Well, to be fair…when he smiles, he looks kinda nice," her gossip buddy admitted, but enfeebled her kindness by saying: "It's only a shame he doesn't smile that much."

Okay. This was his cue. He cleared his throat and said calmly: "He does to me."

The two girls turned and blanched. Their embarrassment was possibly even more amusing than their remarks.

"Oh God…I'm sorry…we…"

Luke just smiled, paid for his coffee and took his plate. While passing the nurses, he raised an eyebrow and whispered. "Watch him smile when he spots me and you'll understand."

And he was right.

Enjoying the bliss in Reid's face, Luke noticed Gary Morgan coming up and he gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"You're not leaving on my account, are you?"

"No…" Gary did blush a little, "but I do need to go. See you all later."

Luke watched him leave and bit his lip. This was probably the first time somebody left the room when he walked in. Okay, not counting Noah. He grinned, kissed Reid on the lips and looked for the nurses. They were still standing at the counter, still watching them and he couldn't resist. He smiled at them and gave them the thumbs up. For some reason they rushed away.

"You sure know how to clear a room, Snyder," Reid looked puzzled. "What was that about?"

When Luke filled them in, both men laughed out loud.

"Ah yes, they can be cackling hens, can't they?" Bob grinned kindly.

"Well, as long as they focus on me when they need a gossip fix, they won't target one of their colleagues, I guess," Reid shrugged. He honestly wasn't affected by it.

"Did you have your meeting, already?"

Both men shook their heads simultaneously.

"All my fault," Bob admitted. "My meeting with Dr. Morgan took a little longer than I anticipated. But you worked on these plans together, right? So you can join us, if you'd like?"

Luke looked at Reid and after his "I'd like that" Luke gave Bob a nod and the three of them made their way to Bob's office.


	28. Chapter 28

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #28 Nepotism and comestibles

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Vacation is almost over

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for helping me out with my hyphenations

**Disclaimers:**See chapters #1 to #27 and you'll get the picture:-)

Their meeting was a huge success. Their plans received several 'I wish I'd thought of that's' and Bob's facial expressions left nothing to the imagination.

"I'm really impressed," he concluded at the end of their conversation, "and I'm sure the board will be too. It does make me realize I made this job more time consuming than it had to be." Bob tapped his fingers on his desk, deep in thought. "And I must say, Reid… you're doing exactly what I hoped you would do… pulling Memorial into the present, preparing it for the future."

Bob winked with a broad smile. "You're really putting your energy where your mouth is and I'm pleased with that. Not surprised, but very pleased. And I also recognize Luke's influence in all of this, so I can only repeat myself: you two make a great team."

"That we do," Reid agreed with a proud smile and Luke gave Bob a nod. For the billionth time these last weeks Luke asked himself why it had taken him so long to _see_ that. To acknowledge how Reid was building him up, where Noah had been tearing him down. To realize how Reid was focused on Luke's strength, where Noah had been focused on his weaknesses.

For the same billionth time he knew this train of thought wouldn't bring him anywhere. There were no stations along this route. It was just a pointless circle that undermined his self-confidence. So once again he jumped off the train and squeezed Reid's upper leg.

"It took me awhile, but I'm glad I finally came to my senses."

"We all are," Bob assured him with a telling grin, "These last two weeks the nurses station used up a lot less hankies and needed a lot less pep talks."

"Hmmm," Reid rubbed his chin, "I'll have to work on that one. I like them scared."

Luke wasn't completely sure Reid wasn't serious, but joined Bob in laughter anyway.

Their parting was friendly and with a content smile Luke put his arm around Reid's shoulder and pulled him close.

"How about it, my Malicious Monstrosity… dinner at the Lakeview to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Reid had his arm around Luke's waist and pulled him even closer.

"Do we need a reason for some good eating?"

"Valid point, Snyder. Let's celebrate that we don't need a reason for some good eating."

The restaurant was pretty busy and Luke was glad he'd called when he did. He wouldn't be surprised if they had snatched away the last table!

They were following the waiter, when Luke heard his name and recognized the voice immediately. His "Grandmother!" came out before he actually spotted her and Reid was also scanning the room. Emma was here?

When he saw Luke wave at someone, he felt a little disappointed. It wasn't Emma. It was the business tycoon grandmother. He had seen her around, but never really talked to her. He knew she was Lily's mother, though, so he was cautious and restricted himself to a neutral look.

Luke showed no restrictions whatsoever. He hugged his grandmother with great enthusiasm and in his voice was only sincere happiness.

"I didn't know you're back in town! How was Montega…"

Lucinda kissed her blond treasure on his cheek. How she loved this boy. Her eyes strolled to the man next to him. It was obvious he felt guarded and she understood. Her smile was genuine as she involved him in the greeting procedure.

"Dr. Oliver, what a pleasure to run into you both. I would love it if you would join us, but I understand if you prefer a dinner for two…"

Her eyes were vibrant, her look was honest. For some reason Reid liked her immediately and smiled. He looked at Luke and his hopeful smile told him enough. His smile broadened. How could he say no? So he didn't.

"We share lots of dinners for two, these days, so I can skip one…"

"Great!" Lucinda immediately made sure her table setting was changed into five and the waiter took only a few minutes to create a larger table and the right amount of chairs.

"That's why I love to come here," Lucinda confided to Reid, who sat next to her. "Nothing is a problem. You can tell them what you want and how you want it, and it's done."

Reid smiled. "If only life could be like that."

"Exactly!" Lucinda tapped his hand. "Wouldn't this world be a much nicer place?"

"For the two of you it would," Luke grinned and Reid raised his eyebrow.

"Ah yes, I always forget… you don't care if things don't go the way you'd like them to go."

He could hear Lucinda chuckle and Luke grinned.

"Touché." He quickly changed the subject by pointing at the two empty seats. "Who is joining us, Grandmother?"

Lucinda smiled. "My Johnnie, of course. And some lost soul I picked up in Montega."

Hmmm. Luke looked at Lucinda. She wasn't the type to take in strays. She'd build them a shelter and make sure they were okay, but she wouldn't take them in. So what lost soul…

"Hello Luke!"

"Lucy!" Luke jumped up to hug his cousin, "What a great surprise!"

He turned to Reid and introduced them to each other. Reid noticed this Lucy felt uncomfortable around him and barely looked at him. He didn't care. Lucinda was on his left and Luke was on his right, so he'd make it through this dinner. The odds were even more on a great evening when he recognized the man approaching the table. This was Lucinda's Johnnie?"

"Dr. Oliver! Reid! What a surprise to find you here!"

"The surprise is mutual, Dr. Dixon. John."

They shook hands, smiling at each other.

"It's great running into you, because I was meaning to talk to you…"

Before John could finish his sentence, Lucinda interrupted him.

"John! No shop talk at dinner, _please_."

"Dinner isn't here yet," John pointed out with a amused smile, "and I haven't seen Reid for a few days, so…"

"So whatever it is, it can wait a day longer. John! The man took a few days off, remember. Stop harassing him!"

Reid's surprise didn't stay unnoticed and Lucinda tapped his hand again.

"I always make sure I'm up to date about the important stuff, Reid. And since you're living with my grandson, you're part of that important stuff now."

"I think I can live with that," Reid said calmly and the woman smiled.

"I sure hope so. I'm afraid you don't have much say in the matter," her smile became a little mischievous, "I just can't help myself. I need to be on top of things."

"And meddle in whenever you get the chance," John said with an willing smile.

"True," Lucinda laughed.

"So it's up to us to make sure you don't get that chance, then," Luke grinned and Lucinda smiled at him. She had only been away for a few weeks, but her grandson looked more at ease with himself than she'd ever seen.

Her informants had describe Dr. Reid Oliver as a genius doctor, but also very dominant and rude, and she'd shared Lily's concerns about Luke's interest in the man. Based on the rumors, Luke was way out of his league with this neurosurgeon, but Lucinda had seen one interaction between Luke and Reid – without them knowing she was there – and the way Reid had smiled at her grandson had giving her some peace of mind. She had picked up on the respect between the two men and had decided right then and there, she would give Luke the benefit of the doubt. And she was happy she did. Her grandson looked absolutely radiant. She wished her daughter could see him now.

"Have you spoken to your mother yet?" Lucinda looked at Luke and sighed when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"No. Not after she put a gun in Reid's face," his attempt to make it sound cynical failed. The grief monopolized his tone of voice.

"I'm so sorry for you both," Lucinda bit her lip. "That must have been… frightful."

"It was." Both men nodded, "although Reid isn't sure she would really have pulled the trigger." This time there was no accusation in Luke's words. It sounded more hopeful than anything else.

"You're not?" Lucinda was obviously surprised to hear that.

"No, I'm not. I mean, she was _very_ mad at me and I do think she was over the edge, but I just can't believe she would have shot me in cold blood."

"What did you do to make her that mad?" Lucy looked startled that she asked it out loud and she saw how Luke wanted to rush to Reid's defense, but was stopped by Reid's hand on his.

"I'm in love with her son. Apparently that's very appalling to some people." He looked her in the eyes. Not unfriendly, but not very endearing either. His silent question was all over his face. _And__what__'__s__your__problem__with__me?_

Lucy lowered her head, sipped her wine and then looked at Reid.

"It's not you," she started and sighed. "Well, it is you, but it's not personal." Everyone at her table looked puzzled, so she continued: "When I saw my grandmother again, I realized how much I'd missed Oakdale and then she told me about the new neuro wing and with my earlier work experience in Memorial I hoped I'd have a chance… but today I heard you'll be the new Chief of Staff and well…" she leaned back in her chair, "that makes it all a little complicated."

"Enlighten me," Reid replied.

"Well…Bob Hughes and I are not related…"

"That's a huge plus in my book," Reid smiled. "I'm starting to think everybody in this town is related to each other one way or another."

"Well, you still could be right about that, because you and I are… in a way, now."

Ah. That was the sticking point, was it?

"Let me assure you, Lucy… I will not hire anyone because they are related to Luke, in whatever shape or form. But I also will not exclude anyone because they happen to be related. In two days I'll be back at work. Call me to set up an appointment and we can talk about this."

Lucy nodded, visibly surprised and relieved.

"On that same note," John started and he gave Lucinda a _don__'__t-start-with-me-again-_look, "that's what I wanted you to talk about."

"You wanted to put in a good word for Lucy?" Lucinda looked confused.

"No, for Duke."

Reid felt uncomfortable. Was this his future? Luke's relatives suggesting new personnel to him?

Luke picked up on it. _Of__course__Luke__picked__up__on__it_, Reid thought with a smile.

"Guys, could we please order first? I promised Reid dinner and all he's getting is work…"

"I agree," Lucinda wasn't a big fan of Duke anyway, "Can't we table it?"

Somehow it felt unfair. He'd listened to Lucy. Reid wasn't very good at finding some middle ground, but he tried anyway.

"Let's order and while we're waiting, John can explain to me who this Duke is."

Lucinda didn't look pleased, but everyone else gave him a nod, so Reid was satisfied. This satisfaction grew when the waiter had left with their order and John cleared his throat a little defiantly.

"Okay, about Duke. Officially his name is Ian Kramer, by the way, but everybody calls him Duke."

"Duke Kramer," Reid had heard that name before and that could only mean one thing… it had to be a interesting doctor… "That name does ring a bell."

"It should… his name is all over the Medical Journals. Almost as much as yours," John laughed. "He specializes in Neuromuscular diseases and is quite respected in his field."

Reid gave him a nod. "Yes, I know him. By reputation, that is. We might have shaken hands at a conference, but that's about it. Why would Duke Kramer be interested to work in Oakdale, though? If I'm not mistaken, he's in New York?"

"That's right. But the facilities are not meeting his needs anymore. He's outgrown them, so to speak. And your new neuro wing is exactly what he's looking for."

"So why hasn't he contacted us, yet?" Reid was intrigued.

"Because of me," John said without hesitation or shame, for that matter. "He will not return to Memorial if I'm working there."

"Because…?"

"Because I'm his father and he hates the thought of nepotism."

"Well, it's quite the theme of this party, isn't it?" Reid rolled his eyes and they all chuckled.

"But tell me, John… do you think I can change his mind?"

"Not about the nepotism," John shrugged. "But I've been thinking about retiring anyway. So with a call from you and the fact I won't be working there… yeah, this might work."

Reid smiled. "Okay, I'm willing to give it a try, so here's the same deal I offered Lucy. Set up an appointment and we'll talk." He looked up, saw the waiter coming and wrung his hands. "But can we _please_ return to the real important stuff in life?" He pointed at the nearing food. "Let's eat already!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #29 Curiosity and confusion

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: Just setting up the game board…

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for helping out with my homophones

**Disclaimers:**characters are ATWT property. _"__Of__course__they__are.__"_

He remembered mornings he didn't want to wake up. He remembered mornings he dreaded to face a new day. He remembered mornings he didn't know what to do with himself. He remembered mornings wondering if this would be the day his relationship would end…again. This morning wasn't like that. As a matter of fact, he hadn't had that kind of morning in a few weeks now.

Luke smiled. Without touching, he embraced the man next to him. He loved watching Reid sleep. This nightmare to many, was his dream come true.

In a way, Reid's reputation worked very well for Luke. He'd realized it yesterday, in line 'at the grapevine', overhearing the nurse's remark on Reid's lack of smiling. It made him suddenly aware of the huge gap between Dr. Oliver and his Reid. And it made him feel special. It made him feel loved. Reid trusted Luke enough to show him parts of himself he kept hidden from the rest of the world. Reid gave him the royal treatment and it empowered Luke.

This realization had changed his tune. He finally understood what Reid had explained to him several times. _"__You__don__'__t__owe__them__an__explanation,__Luke.__" _ He didn't owe any explanation of Reid's behavior. He didn't owe any explanation of his love for Reid. It was not his job to convince _anyone_ what a loving and caring man Reid really was. If they didn't take the time or effort to discover that for themselves, so be it.

Luke laughed to himself when he remembered his first impulse to rush to Reid's defense after Lucy's accusation-disguised-as-a-question. Okay, it would take some work to tone down his tendency to exonerate whoever was 'on trial', but he did pretty well at dinner last night.

The verbal banter between his grandmother and Reid had worried him a few times. After the main course, Lucinda had felt relaxed enough to step over some social boundaries to provoke Reid. And although he had felt the urge to intervene and explain his grandmother's behavior to Reid, he had decided against it. He knew Reid could handle himself and he did. Brilliantly, he might add.

Luke's smile grew, thinking about it.

"So tell me, Reid…how does that power play you call a relationship works out for you?"

"The same as it does for you, I guess," had Reid calmly answered, making John almost choke on his food.

Lucinda had bestowed an approving grin on Reid, but wasn't done yet.

"It must be heaven to have a much younger partner at your beck and call."

Reid had just grinned in assent. "And he's filthy rich too…" His eyes had found Luke's and they'd shared a telling smile.

Lucinda had caved at that point. She had laughed out loud, leaned against Reid and reached over him to caress Luke's hand.

"You found yourself a winner this time, my dear. I like him."

Reid's murmured "Hooray" had them all laughing and after the waiter removed their plates, Lucinda had whispered to Reid: "Thank you for making my boy so happy."

Luke had picked up on it and after Reid's soft "Believe me, it's my pleasure" he'd squeezed Reid's upper leg three times._I__love__you._ Reid had turned to him, held his chin for a second and kissed him.

"I love you."

Lucinda had clapped her hands. "I love public display of affection! Johnnie, my love…are you taking notes?"

Luke's thoughts came to a halt when the center of his recollection moved. He didn't want to miss a second of this waking up process, so Luke's full attention was on Reid. How the breathing changed, how his eyes slowly opened, how his body stretched a little, how he crossed the bridge to consciousness, recognized Luke and smiled.

He knew by now not to talk yet, so he just returned the smile, touching Reid's cheek. His man closed his eyes again, as if he was taking in this moment. Luke wouldn't be surprised if he was. Reid sigh sounded content enough, anyway.

He opened his eyes again and put his hand out to caress Luke's cheek. It was Luke's personal – and inside – challenge to try to predict Reid's first words of the day and Reid being at the point of reaching out to him, he knew words would follow soon. Again he lost his own challenge, though, because again Reid proved to be unpredictable. Not in a million years Luke had expected him to say:

"Hey much younger partner of mine… how about laying at my back and calling out?"

***

With his hands behind his head, Reid enjoyed the view. Luke sat cross-legged on the bed, in front of him, with his laptop. The blond hair was still wet, his eyes sparkled and there was a blush on his cheeks. Luke looked…alive. He didn't know why that word popped up, but it was well-matched. Alive. Yeah, that's how he felt too. Alive. As if every cell in his body was awake and joyful. Yet, that same body didn't feel like moving. And that was perfectly fine. It was his last day off and if he would spend it in bed, watching Luke, all would be well in his world.

Luke looked up to him.

"I like to run something by you…"

Reid gave him an encouraging nod. "Just don't let it run too fast, because my brain isn't all here yet."

Luke grinned.

"Okay…then…I'll…adjust…to…your…"

"Hey!" Reid kicked his leg, making the laptop wobble "_You__'__re_ the one demanding a four, so this is all _your_ fault!"

"You could have said no," Luke grinned, "so it's not my responsibility."

"Hmmm," Reid raised his eyebrow, "What happened to that sweet, soft-spoken angel that took the blame, even if he had nothing to do with it?"

Luke laughed out loud, now.

"He went _poooooof_", Luke made some adorable hand movements, "Missing him?"

Reid didn't want to lie about it.

"Not really," he grinned, "but at times like this he could have helped me out." Reid shifted his body and the subject: "But what did you want to talk about…"

"Right," Luke sat himself straight and his enthusiasm filled Reid's heart. Whatever it was, he was already agreeing to it.

"As you know, I've dropped Grimaldi Shipping back into the family and to my honest surprise, they came up with a very fair offer. I had the company evaluated by an expert, and they probably did too. Anyway, my lawyers are looking over the contract and if it turns out okay, I'll sign it tomorrow."

"Good for you!" Luke was still sitting next to his feet, so Reid blew him a kiss, making Luke beam.

"Yes, it feels pretty good," he agreed. "And first I thought about putting the money into the Foundation, but there's this other plan that's building in my head."

Reid was genuinely curious and all ears.

"And in a way your Dr. Morgan triggered it."

Curiosity turned into confusion.

"He not _my_ Dr. Morgan, so please don't refer to him like that, and I'd asked you point blank if you had a problem with…"

Luke interrupted him. "I meant no harm with the possessive pronoun, but I won't do it again, and I'm not having a problem with him. I'm really not. He just triggered a thought about his living arrangements."

"What? You're not suggesting we let him move in here, are you?"

"Reid!" That thought hadn't crossed his mind. "As if I don't have my hands full handling you!" Luke softly slapped Reid's leg. "Idiot. Of course not. I'm very selfish when it comes to you ánd our house. No sharing."

"I'm glad," Reid shook his head. Luke had him rattled for a moment.

"But with the new neuro wing, we will have some new personnel in town and knowing you only want the best, they won't all live around here. But they will have to live somewhere and the current market in Oakdale isn't very attractive for young professionals. So I'm thinking about using the Grimaldi money to buy some land and build some modern accommodations."

Reid looked impressed. And he was.

"That sounds great."

Luke smiled with pride.

"I'm glad you like the idea. I do want to run this by Damian, because it feels like his money, and I also want to involve my grandmother, because she owns a lot of real estate in the area, so her expertise will be welcome."

Reid nodded. "Sounds fair. Any ideas on the area?"

"I did some research and there's a large area nearby the hospital that's for sale. But I'm not sure I'll get permission to build on it."

"Maybe it's not a bad idea to secure it anyway," Reid said, deep in thought. "I expect our neuro wing to do very well in a very short time. Anyone with a good business sense like you could see the potential in that area."

Luke nodded. "You're very right about that. So you agree on the purchase?"

Reid was confused. "You don't need my permission, Luke. It's _your_ money."

"To me it's _our_ money," Luke shrugged.

"I love you for feeling like that," Reid was sincerely touched, "But technically…"

"Okay, we can draw up some papers to make it technically _our_ money, but I don't need a piece of paper to make this…" his finger pointed from himself to Reid, "more real than it already is. I trust you with all that's mine, Reid. My body, my heart, my soul… my money is just a minor detail."

"Come here." When Luke came within reach, Reid pulled him close, cupped Luke's head and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Luke nestled himself up against Reid.

"To return to your question… It does sounds like a great investment. And here's another one to think about… the wing will not only attract hospital personnel, but also patients from the whole county. Their family members will need a place to stay that's affordable, nice and close by."

Luke sat up straight again. "That's a great idea!" He kissed Reid and crawled over the bed to get his laptop.

"I'm thinking I should call my lawyers and let them make a bid on the area. I can buy that without using the Shipping money, so even if Damian disapproves and my grandmother doesn't want to join, we'll be okay."

"I like your thinking," Reid smiled and Luke jumped off the bed to get his phone.

With a radiant "Carpe Diem" he then flopped besides Reid on the bed and while his right hand was working the phone, the other one found Reid's hand. "Exciting, isn't it?"

Reid restricted to a smile, because Luke made contact with one of his lawyers. Yes, it was exciting to Reid, but maybe not in the way Luke felt. It was exciting to see Luke so passionate. It was exciting to see Luke leaning against him – still holding his hand – and looking so secure and safe. It was exciting to remember Luke's words: _I__trust__you__with__all__that__'__s__mine,__Reid._

It could be scary. If he thought about the possibility of losing it all, it could be very scary. So he didn't allow himself to think about that. This moment was locked in his heart forever.

**I wish you all a very nice week end! Plans are to continue writing and publishing until next Friday (December 16th). After that I'll take a little 'season break' and will return in 2012:-)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #30 Back on the job

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Memorial Hospital is alive and kicking again

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for looking over my linguistics

**Disclaimers:**Not claiming anything as my own, except the storyline and Dr. Gary Morgan.

It was good to be back. Reid put on his white coat and found himself stroking the fabric. It felt good. He confused a nurse by friendly smiling at her and laughed to himself when she hurried off. The next nurse on his path had more courage.

"Dr. Oliver! Good to have you back," she followed him into his office and pointed at the files on his desk. "We've kept your morning open, so you'll have some time to catch up. After lunch you're booked solid, I'm afraid."

"I'm grateful for the free morning, Nurse Stewart," Reid smiled at her, "Let me guess. Your idea?"

Ali returned his smile. "Is that important?"

"It is to me. I really don't like feigned modesty," he ignored Ali's teasing "so we've noticed'' and continued: "and I firmly believe in giving credit where credit is due."

"Okay okay, have it your way. Yes, it was my idea. But I consider myself part of a team…"

"And you are. But being part of team doesn't mean you have to belittle your contribution. Claiming your grounds is part of teamwork, at least in my part of the world it is. It can motivate others in your team to step up the plate too."

"I can assure you, he knows what he's talking about. That formula worked wonders in Dallas," a male voice involved himself in the conversation and Alison looked a little startled. Gary Morgan extended his hand to her.

"Sorry for barging in like this. I'm Dr. Gary Morgan."

"Nurse Stewart," Alison shook his hand. "Dr. Hughes told us you would be around today, so welcome."

"Thank you," he had walked over to Reid to shake hands and was on his way out again, when he saw Reid waving him back in.

"Thanks to our excellent team, I have no appointments scheduled this morning, so please sit down for a minute." Reid turned to Alison. "Thanks again, Nurse Stewart. When does your shift end?"

"I'm here until two."

"Perfect. Could you join me for a working lunch in my office? I like to talk to you about some ideas for the nurses station."

"I'll be here. Do you want me to arrange lunch? I could pick up something from Al's…"

"You know me too well," Reid grinned. "That would be great."

She smiled, left the office and closed the door behind her.

"She looks very efficient," Gary nodded.

"She is."

"And you're remarkably nice to her. Friend of yours?"

Reid smiles. "She's Luke's friend, but we get along just fine."

"It shows," Gary leaned back in his chair. "You've changed, but it suits you very well."

"Thanks. But it's not really a change. It's always been a part of me, but for some reason I was never tempted to explore that route."

"It's fascinating," Gary smiled. "But tell me, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You, already on the job." Reid replied calmly.

"Well, not officially. I asked Bob if I could have a few weeks to become familiar with the hospital and the cases and he agreed. I still had loads of vacation days, so in a way Memorial Hospital is my Hawaii."

Reid laughed. "Well… Aloha to you, then."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I tag along with you?"

"On the contrary. I applaud your commitment."

Gary smiled. For the first time after their renewed connection, he felt really comfortable being around Reid again. It was short lived, though. When Reid's phone rang and he saw Reid's eyes light up, he felt awkward.

"Hey you," with an apologetically smile to Gary, Reid turned his chair around, "Ali cleared my morning, so I have some time to adjust and catch up." Reid nodded to something Luke said. "It is and yes, I told her so."

Gary bit his lip when he heard Reid chuckle. It sounded different than he remembered. More intense. More…loving. _Stop__this__torture__right__now,__Morgan!_ _Accept__it__or__leave._

He stayed.

"Of course that's okay. I don't expect to be home for dinner, so take your time. And say hi to her for me."

Reid turned back to Gary. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Gary lied. "Do you want to go through those files together?"

Reid nodded. "Good idea. You can take the paper version. The files are on my pc too, so I'll take a look at them from here."

They were discussing the third file when a knock on the door interrupted them. Bob was visibly surprised to find both men working together, but didn't address it.

"Reid, good to have you back," he pulled up a chair and gave Gary a soft tap on his shoulder. "Gary, nice to see you're settling in."

He turned his attention back to Reid. "I understand John talked to you about Duke Kramer?"

Gary hesitated. Was he supposed to leave the room? His eyes met Reid's and with a little head movement Reid reassured him. _Relax_.

"He did."

"Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but I do know his work. It could be very interesting to have him on board."

Bob nodded. "I agree. And I know you've arranged a meeting with John to discuss this, but yesterday Duke called John and invited himself over for a few days. So maybe we can meet with him? He will arrive the day after tomorrow."

"I'll make sure we can schedule a meeting this week," Reid made a note of it, "Because I'd rather see him in person."

"Exactly," Bob rose to his feet, "You let me know?"

"Yep. I'll fill you in as soon as I've made an appointment."

Bob smiled and gave himself an inner pat on the back. Recommending Reid for this job was a pure stroke of genius. He turned out as awesome as Bob suspected he would.

***

Lunch with Alison Stewart turned out to be productive and pleasant. She had some compelling arguments for some changes and constructive criticism on his assessments of some nurses.

"I do understand your reservations about Nurse Taylor, but to be fair… you're not very patient with her, Reid…" with the office door closed they were back on first name basis.

"I don't get paid to be patient, Ali," Reid replied calmly. "So don't hold me responsible for her inadequacies."

"I don't, but I just want to explain that she's only like that when you're around. She's really good with the patients. I agree, she could work on her self-confidence, but is that a reason to let her go?"

"You tell me," Reid leaned back in this chair and smiled.

"Well…no. I don't think it should be. She is willing to help out, she doesn't complain and as I said… she's very good with the patients. In a way it's a pity we can't mix the two of you up," she gave him a mischievous grin, "so she could get some of your self-confidence and you'd end up with some of her people skills."

Reid chuckled. "Okay, you make a valid point. I'll reconsider her position."

"I hope you do, because I would hate to lose a valuable colleague like…"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time," Reid rolled his eyes and they both laughed.

He checked his watch and nodded.

"Your shift is almost over and my first appointment is in about ten minutes, so let's wrap this party up."

Alison nodded, collected the empty food containers and walked to the door.

"Thanks for taking me seriously, Reid."

Before he could reply, Gary walked in and Reid just waved at Ali.

"Thank you for your honesty, Nurse Stewart. This was a good meeting."

After a quick nod, she left the room.

"So… what's your first impression?" Reid handed Gary a cup of coffee, made one for himself and walked back to his office.

"That you're a busy man and you desperately need my help," Gary grinned.

Reid chuckled. It had been a very busy afternoon, alright. "There's an element of truth in there somewhere, I'll give you that." They sat down on opposite sides of the desk.

"Well, I'm here, so make use of that," Gary sipped his coffee. "When is Bob stepping down officially?"

"I don't think he knows yet," Reid smiled. "He's still having a lot of fun and we work great together, so honesty I don't care. He'll let me know when he's ready."

"How about the neuro wing?"

"Ah!" Reid turned to his schedule. "That I _do_ know. All work should be done by November 1st. The operating rooms will be up and running by then."

"Exciting," Gary smiled. "Do we continue our Dallas routine? In dividing the work load, I mean."

Reid smiled. "No. My priorities have shifted, as you know, so I'll be referring a lot more patients to you. I do like to poke around in a brain on a regular basis, but I refuse to be the Atlas who carries this neuro wing on his shoulders. Our reputation must be based on the whole team, so everybody needs to carry their own weight."

Gary gave him a nod. "Sounds sensible."

"To me too. Especially now I no longer feel the need to spend my whole life inside the hospital."

Gary laughed. "It's about time. You singlehandedly gave a new meaning to the word workaholic."

Reid grinned. "I know. But those days are gone."

"Good for you," to his own surprise, Gary meant that. "And that Duke Kramer you and Bob were talking about. Is he a neurosurgeon too?"

"He specializes in Neuromuscular diseases and has published some interesting research, so he's high on my list. I made a little wish list and you might say Bob is checking it twice and finding out if there's any interest."

"Was I on your list too?"

"You arrived before my list ever existed," Reid smiled. "But yes, if you hadn't made the first move, you would have been on my list. We worked very well together."

"We did," Gary nodded and swallowed the _'__we__did__a__lot__of__things__very__well__together__'_.

"And what's the connection between Duke Kramer and John Dixon?"

"Father and son," Reid played with his pen. "So that could be an issue."

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, not really. Not if the employment is based on skill instead of genes. According to John, Kramer is the one having trouble with it."

"I see. I understand Bob's son is working here too?"

"Well, not a the moment. He had a heart transplant a few weeks ago, so he's a patient right now. But he's on staff as our pediatrician."

"Because of skills or genes?"

"A little bit of both, I guess," Reid rose to his feet. "I tell you what… I'll introduce you to him, so you can make up your own mind about him."

They found Chris alone, watching TV and visibly agitated about what he saw.

"Hey Doogie, watch that new heart of yours…calm down."

Chris greeted them in a hurry and focused on the screen again.

"Look at this! What is she thinking?"

Who is doing what now?

Reid walked into the room and followed Chris' pointed finger. Oh my God. What was she doing? Gary found some room next to Reid with a clear view on the television.

"What am I looking at?"

"That's Katie Snyder, my former roommate," Reid explained. "The guy next to her is Dan Snyder."

"Pleasing to the retina," Gary murmured and Reid smiled. "I'm not sure he's on our team."

That remark managed to distract Chris for a moment. He gave Gary a searching glance and Gary introduced himself.

"And you're…"

"Yep. Totally."

Chris pulled a face at Reid. "I guess we can expect a flood of gay doctors now?" he sneered.

"You bet ya," Reid grinned without any amusement, "Why settle for one if you can have a whole bunch of them, right? I mean… that's your motto in love, isn't it?"

Ouch. Gary couldn't hide his smile. So the nasty Reid was still around too.

Chris shrugged and changed the subject. "Well, I sure wish he was one of yours," he pointed at the screen again. "The way Katie is looking at him!"

"And Katie is your…" Gary sounded colder than usual.

"Well, she's supposed to be my girlfriend, but watching her with this… Dan guy…"

"Katie lost her husband Brad almost a year ago and this guy showed up a couple of days ago. Not only is he Brad's half-brother, but also his lookalike," Reid explained to Gary.

"Well, apparently she believes he's Brad. Look at her!"

Reid didn't like to agree with Chris on _anything_, but he had to admit… The way Katie looked at Dan was one big red flag.

"You need to talk to her," Chris looked at Reid.

"Excuse me? You're supposed to be her boyfriend. _You_ talk to her."

"But she listens to _you_," Chris brought forward.

"That should tell you something," Reid murmured and ignored Chris' angry look. "But I'm not getting in the middle of this one, Doogie. According to your drivers licenses you're both adults, so you sort this out yourself."

"Thanks for nothing." Chris almost growled.

"You're welcome for nothing. I wanted to introduce Dr. Morgan and I did, so to avoid any toxic Doogie overload, I'm out of here."

Gary just looked at Chris and without a word followed Reid out.

"What a _nice_ guy," Gary concluded.

Reid smiled. "I'm in awe of your insight into human nature."

"As you should be," Gary grinned. "Are you heading home now?"

"I am," Reid glanced at his watch. "I'll grab some dinner at Al's first. See you tomorrow?"

Gary nodded. He hadn't expected a dinner invitation, so why did he feel so disappointed? "Enjoy your evening, Reid. It was nice working with you again."

"Same here, Gary. See ya."

***

Yes, it was good to be back at work, but it was also very good to be home again. Reid dropped himself on the couch and turned on the TV, his favorite way to unwind. At least when Luke wasn't around. He smiled. When he got himself a drink from the fridge, he'd noticed the small note on the door. _Miss__me!_

And he did. The house felt soulless without his lively companion in it.

So he start flipping the channels, until he found a show that could keep him entertained for a while. The X-factor jury liked to snarl at the contenders and Reid liked to sneer at the jury. It was a balance that worked for him.

He could watch it without interruption and wanted to change the channel again, when his attention was drawn to the title of the next show. He grinned. This could be funny.  
>When he heard the door open and close, he stretched out his arm to let Luke know where he was.<p>

"Hey you," Luke leaned over for a kiss and watched the TV. "What's that?"

"Some new show. I Detest My Teenage Son."

Luke snorted. "What kind of title is that?"

"A funny one? And watching the teenagers, a very appropriate one, I might add."

"Hmmm. Did my mother write it?" Luke smiled, although only halfheartedly. "You stay and watch. I need a shower."

Before Reid could say anything, Luke was gone. Reid watched the screen. They had managed to make him laugh, but the thought of Luke in the shower… all by himself…

"Sorry guys," Reid pushed the Off button, "Life is all about setting priorities."

He hurried into the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #31 Cerberus on a mission

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Reid needs help

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for taking care of my tenses

**Disclaimers:**Not mine – _bla__bla__bla_ – ATWT – _bla__bla__bla_ – fanfiction, and so forth.

He needed an assistant and he needed one fast. Reid sank into his office chair and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He already had permission to hire one, but he wanted the best and he had no idea where to find that. When Alison peeped her head in to check on him, he waved her in.

"Are you okay?" Ali looked worried.

"I'm tired and there's still a lot to do, so I need an assistant and I need one right now. Please tell me you know someone who could come up to my high expectations."

"Actually, I do," Alison sat in front of him, "I think she would be perfect, but she doesn't have any credentials to back that up."

"Is she related to anyone I know?" Reid raised an eyebrow and Ali smiled.

"What kind of question is _that_? Of course she is." Her grin was teasing. "In a way she's even related to Luke, but that would take a whole day to explain, because of all kind of side tracks through adoption and marriage," she laughed when Reid rolled his eyes. "But her husband Will is a good friend of Luke."

"That must be why I never heard Luke mention his name, then," Reid snorted, but Alison was not discouraged.

"Knowing Luke, he didn't want to overwhelm you with his elaborate circle of friends, not to mention his family history. Don't even try to unravel Luke's family tree, because I'm sure you want to hang yourself at the third branch of it. But I'm confident you're gonna like her and I'm _very_ confident she'll know exactly how to handle you."

Reid grinned. "She sounds fierce."

"She is. But she also very efficient, she has a good sense of humor and she moved back here a few weeks ago and is looking for a job."

"But no credentials."

"Nope. Fresh out of Southern Illinois State. You only have my recommendation to steer on."

Reid looked at her. "Okay, get her here and we'll see if I agree."

***

Okay, he wouldn't lie about it… he completely forgot about the whole job interview after an emergency surgery, but Ali saved the day by sending him a short text. _She__'__s__here._

He quickly changed clothes, rushed to his office and found Ali in front of it, talking to a blond young woman. He introduced himself and her handshake was firm.

"Gwen Munson."

"Sorry I've kept you waiting." They walked into the office and sat down.

"No problem. I understand you saved a life. That's a pretty good reason to be late."

Gwen smiled calmly. After Ali's call, she had hurried herself over here and had filled the waiting period with finding more info on this Dr. Oliver. Thank heavens for mobile internet. She wasn't impressed easily, but she was in awe now.

On her break, Ali had given her some more personal details. His relationship with Luke, his demand for efficiency, his total dislike of chitchat and his integrity. _"__He__'__s__a__good__guy,__but__sometimes__you__'__ll__have__to__dig__a__little__to__get__there.__"_ Ali had winked at her. _"__But__you__'__ll__do__great__together.__I__just__know__it.__"_

Reid nodded.

"Did Alison fill you in about the job description?"

"She did," Gwen replied with a glimpse of a grin, "You need a gatekeeper."

Reid smiled and Gwen was surprised how his whole demeanor changed when he did that.

"That's a good word for it, I guess. For some reason almost everybody in this hospital lost the ability to make a decision on their own and they all want my input."

Gwen laughed at his facial expression. It was obviously annoying him. A lot.

"Let me guess. You don't like the distraction."

"Spot on. I need everybody to do their job, without me holding their hands. And I need someone to tell them that, before they can bother me with it."

Gwen grinned. "I can do that."

Reid looked at her. "I believe you can."

The phone on his desk began to ring and Reid leaned back, waving his hand from the phone to Gwen. The message was clear. _Show__me_.

And Gwen did. As if she had a hundred times before. "Dr. Oliver's office, this is Gwen Munson speaking. How can I help you?"

She listened, signaled for some paper and a pen, smiled when Reid gave it to her and started writing.

"I'm afraid Dr. Oliver is in a meeting right now, but I'll make sure he gets the message." She listened some more.

"I do understand, but I have strict orders only to disturb him in case of an emergency and this isn't, right?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure there's another doctor you could ask." She saw Reid write something down, could actually decipher his hieroglyphics and continued: "I'm pretty sure Dr. Morgan is around. If you really need help, you can ask him."

Finally the caller hung up and Gwen saw Reid reading her note, nodding, turning the paper into a little ball and shooting it into the wastebasket.

"Excellent job, Mrs. Munson," he tapped his pen on his desk. "When could you start?"

"I could start right now," Gwen smiled, "I would like to call my husband to arrange a few things, but I am available."

"Good," Reid smiled at her. "If I'm not mistaken…" he focused on his pc screen and found the map he was looking for, "…yes, here's a standard contract. Let me print it out for you, so you can look it over and we can discuss any changes you might want. Feel free to call your husband too. I'll arrange an office space nearby and get us some coffee on the way back."

His printer was already at work and he handed her the papers. "Don't forget to read the small print," Reid grinned and left with a content smile. This would work out. He knew it.

***

Reid loved coming home, but coming home to two strong arms and a radiant smile was even better. And something smelled good too. But the kiss was the best of all. When he came up for some air, he looked at Luke and smiled. "Honey, I'm home…" He then returned quickly to one of his all time favorite places to be: Luke's lips.

"Hmmm," Luke pulled back after a few minutes and caressed Reid's cheek. "I'm glad you are. I heard you struck gold, today."

For a minute Reid looked surprised and then he grinned. "Somebody has been blogging again…"

Luke softly pinched Reid's nose as he walked into the kitchen to stir in a few pots. "Will called me," he explained. "I can't tell you how happy I am. Don't you just _love_ Gwen?"

"Well…I do _like_ her, so that's a promising step, right?" Reid sat at down at the table. "So tell me about Will. According to Ali, you're good friends, but I don't think you ever mentioned him."

"That's possible," Luke looked over his shoulder for a minute, "But that doesn't mean he's not a good friend. He just hasn't come up, yet. But Will was the first one I came out to," Luke stirred some more, "Well, my cousin Jade was the first to know, but she guessed it and I confirmed. But Will was the first friend I really told."

"And how did that go?"

"Pretty good, actually. With Jade too. She said something about love being love. And Will…" Luke smiled when he remembered, "Will was so calm. So wise. So Will. I made a problem out of it and Will said: It's no problem. It's who you are and that's cool."

Reid smiled. "You're right, that's pretty good."

"Yeah, he's awesome. I'm _so_ glad he's back in Oakdale and he really wants to meet you."

"That would be great," Reid closed his eyes, "but _please_ not tonight. I'm beat."

Luke walked over to him and kissed his hair. "There's no hurry. Hectic day?"

Reid nodded, his eyes still closed.

"But with Gwen on board, things should get better from now on."

"Yeah, Gwen will be a true Cerberus," Luke grinned, ruffled Reid hair and turned back to the stove.

"Do I have to feed her honey cakes?" Reid grinned, showing off his knowledge of Greek mythology.

Luke laughed. "As if you would share them with her if you had any…"

"Good point," Reid chuckled and opened his eyes when a delicious smell entered his nose and his smile grew bigger when he saw the filled plate before him.

"I'm thrilled that you like to cook, but I'm blessed that you're so good at it," Reid had the decency to wait for Luke to sit down before he start eating and Luke smiled.

"Thanks. I must say, it's a joy to cook for you. Watching you eat is almost as much fun as cooking it."

"Sounds like the perfect win win to me," Reid grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #32 Let's assume

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Luke has a little secret

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for supporting my scribbles

The crackling of the fire in front of them and the rustling of pages being turned was about the only sound in the room, so the setting was peaceful enough. Reid sat slouched on the couch, reading the latest Medical Journal, and his blond partner leaned against his shoulder, focused on a book. The perfect picture. So it seemed. But something was wrong. The fact that Luke hadn't turned a page in about ten minutes was a telling sign.

So Reid nudged him softly.

"When were you planning on telling me what's going on?"

"What?" Luke sounded startled, so Reid knew he was on to something and he tapped Luke's temple.

"In here. You've something on your mind."

Luke shifted his body and tilted his head, so he could look at Reid.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a genius." Reid replied on a g_ood-heavens-do-I-have-to-explain-that-again?_-tone and Luke chuckled.

"When you're right, you're right." Luke sat up straight, put his book away and turned to Reid.

"I saw my mother today."

That made Reid lay down his magazine.

"And why didn't this come up at dinner when I asked you about your day?"

Luke lowered his head.

"You're tired and I didn't want to bother you with my drama…"

"Excuse me? We have a serious problem if you think I could ever be too tired to be interested in what's going on with you."

To compensate for his harsh tone, he put his arm around Luke and pulled him close. His "Idiot" sounded tender and Luke calmed down. A little.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed…" Luke shrugged, but couldn't finish his thoughts, because Reid interrupted them.

"That's not part of our deal, is it? We agreed on communicating, instead of jumping to conclusions. Especially because I almost lost you by assuming you went back to Noah after seeing you in Java."

Luke nodded. It felt like another lifetime, but he remembered. Clearly. "You're right. And it's not that I didn't want to tell you, but you looked so tired and I…"

"…thought it was better for me not to tell." Reid guessed.

Luke smiled with relief. "Exactly!"

"May I point out that that's the main reason why your mother is in jail now? Because she thought she knew what's best for you?"

Reid's face was all annoyance and Luke felt rejected. "That's not fair, Reid. I was trying to be considerate."

"I know," Reid played with a blond lock, "but the fact remains that _you_ decided what was best for me. What bothers me even more is that you felt you had to put your own needs aside to accommodate me somehow. That's not a good thing, Luke."

Luke tried to crawl away in Reid's armpit. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Reid kissed Luke's hair. "I'm just sad you effaced yourself like this. You're the most important person in my life, Luke. I thought you knew that."

"I do!" Luke sat up straight again and put his hand on Reid's cheek. "I really do! It's just that…" Luke shrugged, "I guess I'm not used to it, yet. I'm so accustomed to catering to the needs of everybody around me…it's like second nature and it just moves in and takes over, without me really noticing it."

He could feel Reid relax and his nod confirmed it. He understood.

"Yes, that does make sense," Reid pulled Luke back in. "Come here, you. Bury me in your drama."

After a quick kiss, Luke laid his head on Reid's chest and put his arm over Reid's body. He enjoyed Reid's arms holding him tight.

"Well, Margo had called me this morning and told me that these last few days my mother didn't want to cooperate unless she could talk to me."

"And Margo let her get away with that?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

Luke grinned. "Not really. She explained the consequences of her silence to my mother and how she had permission to keep Lily in custody until she cooperated."

Reid gave a quick nod. That was more like it.

"But _unfortunately_ my grandmother decided to interfere."

"No!" Reid feigned surprise. "Not Lucinda!"

Luke slapped Reid softly on his stomach and continued: "So now my mother felt empowered and stood by her demand to talk to me. As you know, I spent some time with my grandmother, yesterday, and she offered to join me. I hadn't decided one way or the other, but Margo called this morning and told me my mother was really upset and now refusing to eat. So I called my grandmother and we both went to see her."

Reid's fingers kept playing with his hair and Luke smiled. He was so glad he could share this now.

"And it was so strange to see her. My grandmother already told me that a few people had tried to talk some sense into her and I honestly think they got to her. She was calm and fairly rational."

"That's good," Reid said as neutral as possible.

"And she was all over me with apologies and promises to do better," Luke hesitated, "but I had the feeling she still didn't get the real problem."

"Not so good."

"Nope. Her whole defense was based on the fact that my grandmother interfered and manipulated too and that it was accepted behavior and my grandmother got away with it all the time, so I just had to put this behind me, blablabla."

Reid snorted, but didn't say anything and Luke continued: "At that moment I was so glad my grandmother was there! In no uncertain terms she helped my mother remember how she hated that interference and how it had affected their mother-daughter relationship."

"Go Lucinda."

Luke smiled. "She was amazing. You would've enjoyed it. It was brutally honest. How sad she was about my mom taking the same destructive road she had. How eye-opening it was to see her own behavior reflected in my mom's actions. How she recognized the way my mom was rationalizing her behavior, because she did it the same way. It was pretty powerful, especially at the end, when my grandmother concluded that she understood where all this was coming from, but that it didn't made it okay. That my mom needed to acknowledge her responsibility for her own choices."

Reid smiled. He would have loved to be a fly on the wall at this conversation.

"How did your mother take it?"

"She cried. But again…I'm not sure she really got it. She's been through a lot, the last few years, and I don't think she really took the time to make sense of it. To really look at her choices and why she made them. And when things start falling apart, she apologizes and expects it to be over. And it's not. She threatened to shoot you!"

"Did she mention anything about that?"

Luke shrugged. "She was sorry. That's about it. I think she still justifies her actions, though. When grandmother told her about meeting you at dinner and how much you love me, my mom just dismissed it with a "We'll see."

Reid laughed. "That does sounds familiar, I'm afraid."

Luke came up and smiled at him. "Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for sharing," Reid replied with a smile. "How about turning in early?"

"Sounds good," Luke looked teasing, "And instead of _assuming_ I will come out and _ask_… do you have any numbers in mind?"

Reid grinned, immediately aware of the underlying question. "I think I can manage a two."

"A two it is, then." Luke rose to his feet and pulled Reid out of the couch.


	33. Chapter 33

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #33 Playing the food card

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Just a little snippet to set the stage

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for nurturing my nouns

He needed a housekeeper and he needed one fast. Luke sank to the couch and leaned back. They already had decided on hiring one, but of course they wanted the best – she would be in their home! - and he had no idea where to find someone like that.

"Okay Luke, focus," He closed his eyes and opened them almost immediately. Of course! His grandmother had all kinds of servants… maybe she could recommend someone. He acted accordingly and made the connection.

Lucinda took it on herself to take over and Luke didn't even mind. He knew his grandmother. He knew his grandmother very well. She would make sure they would have the best help available. And he was right. Just a few hours later he opened the door and greeted Mrs. Graves.

His initial politeness changed to informal within minutes and he enjoyed watching their home through her eyes and see the apparent approval on her face.

"This is a lovely house. It will be a pleasure to keep it clean for you," Mrs. Graves gave him a sincere smile. "I understand you're living here with Dr. Oliver?"

Luke gave her a nod and was surprised by her "That's an extra bonus, then." She noticed Luke's puzzled look and laughed.

"Dr. Oliver saved my sister's life, a few months ago. She had a brain tumor and had given up hope after seeing several surgeons who told her nothing could be done. But a neighbor had told her about a new doctor in town and Dr. Oliver underlined the complexity of her condition, but he did see some possibilities. And he managed to remove the tumor without any complications!" Mrs. Graves beamed. "I can't wait to tell my sister I'm working for him…I mean…" she suddenly realized she ran ahead of things and blushed. "…I hope I will be."

Luke laughed. "The job is yours, Mrs. Graves. I feel very fortunate my grandmother found you on such short notice."

"My sister-in-law, Rose, is Mrs. Walsh's cook and she knew I was looking for some work. My husband died a few months ago," she lowered her head and accepted Luke's condolences with a quick nod, "and I need something to do. So don't hesitate to call on me when you also need a hand with groceries or cooking."

Inside Luke cheered, outside he gave a radiant smile. "That's comforting to know, Mrs. Graves, thank you. When could you start?"

"There is no time like the present," Mrs. Graves smiled. "What would you like me to do?"

They went over the chores and Luke left her to it, so he could go into town to arrange a few more keys to the gate and their house, so Mrs. Graves could let herself in. She had smiled understandingly when Luke asked her to call first if there were cars in front of the house.

"Good idea. I don't want to invade your privacy in any way."

Luke still couldn't believe their luck and let the new keys dance in his coat pocket, when he walked past Al's and noticed Gwen having lunch with a very hot guy. He hurried in, wrapped himself around the neck of the curly-haired man and grinned at his visible glee.

"Hey you!" Reid's eyes lit up, "I thought you had a meeting?"

Luke kissed Gwen on her hair and pulled up a chair.

"I did, but I canceled, because I wanted to welcome our new housekeeper."

Reid's hand, holding a sandwich, froze before his mouth.

"You found us a housekeeper?"

"Well, my grandmother Lucinda did. And you're gonna love her, because she's a big fan of yours. You saved her sister's life, a few months ago."

Reid smiled. "I'm glad."

"So is Mrs. Graves, our housekeeper. Her sister-in-law is my grandmother's cook, by the way."

"Of course she is," Reid chewed on this sandwich with a telling smile. "This wouldn't be Oakhell if she wasn't related to _someone_ we know."

They laughed and Luke shook his head when Reid offered to share his fries.

"I'm gonna order my own stuff," he looked at Gwen and Reid, "do you still have some time to keep me company?"

"I'll _make_ time for that," Reid said with a flirting tone and Gwen grinned. This was her first encounter with Luke and Reid together and she liked what she saw.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Excuse me? You _do_ know the kind of foods they serve in the hospital, right?" Reid rolled his eyes. "And Gwen arranged a new gadget for my office and they are working on that as we speak, so it seemed like a good excuse to leave the premises."

"What kind of gadget?" Luke thanked the waiter and started eating.

Reid signaled to Gwen and she smiled and explained: "Reid found me an office across from his and I was looking for a way to see if he was available or not without having to walk over there all the time. I found a gadget that will be on his door. With a switch on his desk he can turn it to green and the sign on the door will say: welcome." Gwen grinned at Reid, "I must admit that Reid wanted that changed into: go ask Gwen if I want to talk to you", but that wasn't an option."

Luke almost choked on his hamburger and squeezed Reid's hand, laughing.

Gwen waited for Luke to catch his breath and continued: "He can also switch it to red and the sign will say: 'do not disturb' and when he's doing rounds or is in surgery he can put the orange sign on, that says 'not in right now'. It's pretty cool…"

"It is," Reid agreed. "I'm looking forward to using the red button a lot…" he winked at Luke and they all laughed. Reid's beeping pager put an end to their lunch, though.

"It's an emergency," Reid was already on his feet, kissed Luke firmly and stroked his hair. "I expect to be home at dinner. Are you?"

"I'll make sure I will be. You go and save another life."

Reid didn't reply and made his way to the door, leaving Gwen and Luke smiling at each other.

"He is something else," Gwen stated and tapped Luke's hand. "It's an absolute joy to watch you two together. I can't wait to tell Will."

Luke caressed her hand. "I knew it could be like this, because you and Will showed me. And for a long time I tried to create it with Noah, but now I'm starting to think you can't create it. It's there or it's not."

"I know what you mean," Gwen nodded. "And it isn't even about love, because I do think you and Noah were genuinely in love with each other. But you both had certain expectations. Some pre-arranged ideas on how it supposed to be. And that doesn't have to be a problem, but I don't think you discussed those expectations."

"True," Luke admitted. "And being in love for the first time pulled me right into the whole fairy tale illusion about being soul mates and happy endings and all that."

Gwen chuckled. "I hear you. It's very tempting to go there, but it isn't a really strong foundation."

"As I found out," Luke grinned.

"You and Reid look solid, though."

"Yeah, we are. It's very weird, because our personalities are very different. But we have some important basics in common."

"Mutual respect, humor and admiration," Gwen summed up and smiled when she noticed the surprise in Luke's eyes.

"It almost jumps at you, watching you both interact," she explained. "Our Dr. Oliver is in absolute awe of you. It's a beautiful sight to see, I can assure you. Especially because you _so_ deserve it."

Luke blushed. "I'm so happy you're back in town, Gwen." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "I need to cut this a little short, because I don't want to keep Mrs. Graves waiting, but I'll call you guys soon to set something up."

"We're looking forward to it," Gwen assured him and smiled when she watched him leave. Even the way he walked had changed. He carried himself proudly, in a way. Gwen took a deep breath. It was good to be back.

***

Mrs. Graves proved to be the gem Luke expected she would be and after she left, their house was clean and dinner just needed some finishing touches.

When he handed the keys to the housekeeper and she noticed the key ring with a little silver dustpan and brush on it, she had kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome," she managed not to cry, but Luke saw she was moved. After she left, Luke called his grandmother to thank her and Lucinda sounded very pleased with Luke's enthusiasm.

"Did that gorgeous doctor of yours meet her too?"

"Not yet, but we ran into each other at Al's, so he knows and he's grateful for your help."

"Ah," Lucinda chuckled, "That's always a good position to be in. Especially when I want to invite the two of you to a little party we're having for Duke."

"Duke's in town?"

"He will be, later this evening." Lucinda didn't sound too thrilled and Luke smiled. He knew about their past troubles, but who knows… maybe they would get along this time around.

"So when is that party?"

"Tomorrow. To seduce your lover, I'll even throw in dinner. Rose is all beaming and glowing, so I'm sure she'll come up with something spectacular."

Luke laughed. "It's a good selling point," he agreed. "As you know, Reid isn't really into parties. I'm not even sure if he's on call or not."

"Yeah, I guess that's the downside of loving a doctor. But I can count you in, right?"

"I'll be there and I'll let you know if Reid can join too," Luke's heart skipped a beat when he heard a male voice next to him say: "Join what?"

"You're home!" Luke totally forget about his grandmother on the phone and Lucinda felt free to listen in and to enjoy the distinct sound of them kissing.

"Ah, thank you for noticing…at last," Reid teased, "who's on the phone?"

"Oh," Luke chuckled and place the phone back to his ear, "sorry grandmother."

Lucinda laughed out loud. "Don't worry about it. It was great to eavesdrop. I never heard you answer his question, though."

Question? Oh right. _Join__what?_

"Grandmother is having a party to welcome Duke home and there will be lots and lots of good food."

Reid gave a telling moan. "Playing the food card again, are we?"

Luke laughed and could hear his grandmother joining him.

"I'm meeting Duke tomorrow afternoon with John and Bob, so assuming that will be a good conversation, I'm willing to eat in his honor."

Hearing Lucinda's "Great'' Luke smiled and after appointing a time, they disconnected and Reid dropped himself next to Luke on the couch for the kiss he had been looking forward to, the last few hours.

"Hmmmm," with a content smile Reid sprawled. "This was a good day," he saw Luke looking at him with that broad smile he loved so much and continued: "and it's only getting better."

Luke nestled in Reid's arms and remembered Gwen's words. _"__It__'__s__an__absolute__joy__to__watch__you__two__together.__" _It was an absolute joy to _be_ together, too.


	34. Chapter 34

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #34 The world is a stage

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: We each must play our part

**Big****Thanks****To**: ltklo, for being my prompter and allowing me to play out this English-writing-adventure

**Disclaimer:**Title, summary and ending are taking from 'Are You Lonesome Tonight', performed by Mr. E., lyrics by Roy Turk.

**Warning:**this chapter contains intense conflict. Please keep in mind that it's not my intention to judge, ridicule or trivialize anyone or any opinion. This just needed to come out and I let it.

It had been a hectic morning, but nevertheless Reid was looking forward to this meeting. He had brushed up on Duke's research and really _really_ wanted to add this guy to his neuro team. Google had taught him that Duke was a private man, without any scandals or questionable behavior to his name, so Reid was ready to secure this Dr. Kramer to Memorial. It was his ultimate goal of the day.

He made sure he was early and Bob smiled at him.

"Good to see you, Reid. Take a seat."

Reid decided on the chair in the corner. He would have a clear view of all faces involved. He only sat down for a few minutes before standing up again. John and Duke were early too.

After shaking hands, Bob took the lead by welcoming Duke 'home' and Reid gave a glimpse of a smile. The old devil always knew how to set the right mood. Duke saw right through him, though. Reid noticed the amusement in the man's eyes and he liked how Duke let Bob get away with it.

"Thanks, Dr. Hughes. It's good to be back."

"Please, call me Bob," the older doctor insisted and Duke smiled.

"Well, you know why we're all here," Bob continued, giving Reid a smile. "Thanks to Dr. Oliver we can open a brand new neuro wing in a few weeks and it offers all the latest equipment… the ultimate sandbox to play in, according to Reid."

Reid gave him a nod. "It is. I'm very excited. It will open up a new range of opportunities and to make sure all available facilities will be fully utilized, we want the best team possible."

Duke gave him a nod. "I've heard a lot about this new wing and it's all very exciting. More importantly, I've heard and read a lot about you too and that makes this whole adventure very tempting."

Reid noticed the genuine respect on Duke's face and smiled.

"Thank you. I did understand you had some concerns, though?"

Duke looked at his father and smiled. "I had. I didn't want to share a workplace with my father. By now I know he's already planning to retire, so that opens the road to Memorial."

This was going very smoothly and Reid could almost smell victory, when his phone started beeping. Without looking he knew it was a text from Luke, wishing him luck. He would be right on time, too, if they hadn't started early.

"You don't want to check that?" Duke signaled he had no trouble with it, but Reid shook his head. "Thanks, but no need. I already know it's from Luke."

"I'm surprised Luke isn't included in the meeting," John looked at Bob. "We wouldn't be talking about a neuro wing without him." He turned to his son and explained: "Luke Snyder is financially backing the wing and he's also Reid's partner."

Something changed. All of a sudden Reid felt a chill and looking at Duke he knew why. There was pure disgust on the man's face as he spit out his question:

"You're _gay_?"

Reid took a deep breath, felt somehow comforted by the dismay on Bob's and John's faces, and answered as calmly as humanly possible:

"That's the label society likes to put on me, yes."

"What does _that_ mean?"

The disgust had expanded to animosity and there was a hate in Duke's eyes that Reid didn't understand. Oh, he had seen it before. More than he cared to remember. But still, after all these years, he couldn't wrap his brain around it. Where the hate was coming from.

"It means that this label has no personal meaning to me. Yes, I'm a man and yes, I'm in love with another man. That's it. In my opinion the focus should be on the love, not on the gender. So that label doesn't define me."

"You _do_ know you're going straight to hell for this, right?" Duke sneered.

"It's a good thing I don't believe in a hell, then."

Reid felt very calm. He had conversations like this stacked up in his _Been-There-Done-That_-file, so he just went through the motions. He didn't feel any need to change Duke's mind. Everybody had a right to feel what they felt. It was a pity Duke didn't return that favor, though.

"Yeah, I guess that's the easiest way to deal with that," Duke shook his head. "You probably don't believe in God too?"

"I'm pretty sure we don't believe in the same one," Reid replied. "Mine is very clear on not judging others, for example."

Duke snorted. "He created Adam and Eve. Not Adam and Adam."

Reid cringed. _No__please,__not__that__feeble__one_…

"God needed to start somewhere," Reid shrugged. "And after watching your precious Adam and Eve I do understand why He would feel the need to create other options on the love front."

Bob and John chuckled, while Duke hissed. "You can't sit there and honestly tell me you think God approves of your lifestyle."

"You want me to stand up, then?"

"How can you act so superior, when you _know_ what you're doing is wrong?" Duke gave him a pitying look.

"How can you be so hateful when the same Bible you like to hit me over the head with, states that all that you do, should be done in love?" Reid questioned in return.

"I don't care how well-versed in the Bible you think you are, I know I have every right to judge condemnable behavior like yours. This has nothing to do with love and everything to do with lust."

"I see. I'm _so_ glad you're not making any generalizations." His sarcasm didn't stay unnoticed. In the corner of his eye he could see Bob smile and felt empowered by it.

"And I agree…relationships between men and women work _so_ much better. Those are _all_ about real love and lust doesn't even enter the equation."

"It's obvious you refuse to accept any responsibly for your sins," Duke was back to the pitying looks again. "And that's too bad, it really is. I don't understand how a gifted doctor like yourself could be so lost."

"At last, we agree on something," Reid managed to smile, mainly because he noticed John looking at his son with a _how-could-this-be-created-with-my-sperm_-look.

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

Reid rose to his feet, gave John a nod and turned to Bob.

"I think we all agree this is not gonna work."

Bob smiled. "That goes without saying."

"So I'm excluded because I condemn your way of life?" Duke stood up too and gave Reid a sardonic smile.

"Not really. You're excluded because of your preference for a power struggle, where I need cooperation. Because of your display of rigid behavior, where I need flexibility. Because of your ongoing need to be as hurtful as possible, where I need mutual respect. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"You're acting all high and mighty, but we both know that's just your way of trying to compensate for the fact you're not straight."

Duke looked thrown when all men in the room started laughing.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm very proud of who I am. Of _every_ part of who I am, I might add. Can you honestly say the same about yourself? I don't need to compensate for _anything_, Dr. Kramer."

Reid stepped forward and noticed Duke stepping back with a glimpse of panic is his eyes. What was _that_ about? Did he really think Reid would _hit_ him? He wasn't even angry! Frustrated, yes. On paper this Dr. Kramer had fitted his neuro team like a glove, so it was annoying to let that picture go.

"And the whole straight thing," Reid shrugged. "It is just another label I really don't care about. It's the same judgment in another shape. By calling the love between a woman and a man 'straight', everything else is crooked."

Reid walked to the door, but Duke wanted the last word.

"And it is."

Reid shrugged. "To you it is, obviously. And that's okay. I really don't care. If you want to spend your life indulging in hate and judgment, more power to you."

He placed his hand on the door handle, reconsidered and turned back to Duke.

"Let me assure you… your disapproval is yours. It doesn't concern me, it doesn't take away from me and it doesn't affect me. It affects _you_, maybe even more than you realize. By pointing an accusatory finger at me, three fingers point back at you. Maybe something to think about…"

Without a greeting, Reid left Bob's office and walked straight to his own space, closed the door, sank into his chair and pulled out his phone. He needed to hear Luke's voice.

He was right in the middle of his recap, when he noticed some running nurses in the corridor. With a quick "I need to call you back, Luke. I think we have an emergency on our hands" he disconnected and within seconds Reid was outside his office.

While he was trying to make sense of the situation, a gurney passed him at high speed and he felt a hand on his back.

"It's Barbara," Dr. Stewart filled Reid in, "She fell and hit her head. I need you in here."

Reid gave her a nod. Seeing Dr. Morgan following the gurney into the operating room gave him some extra minutes to turn to the pale man next to him, looking in shock and ready to cave.

"Hank," Reid grabbed his upper arm, "Hank, I need you to hear me."

It took a few seconds before their eyes met and Reid saw some recognition entering Henry's eyes.

"Reid…_Reid_…you need to help her!"

"We're gonna fight for her, Hank. I need you to sit down somewhere," Reid shook Henry's arm a little, but he didn't really respond, so Reid looked around, saw a nurse and signalled he needed help.

"Please bring Mr. Coleman to a chair and call Katie Snyder. He needs a friend."

When he walked towards the operating room, he saw Alison holding the door open. She smiled when he entered.

"Let's save a life."

Reid nodded. "Let's do that."

_Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there_

_With emptiness all around_

_And if you won't come back to me_

_Then they can bring the curtain down._

**Okay guys, as announced this will be the last chapter for now. I'm ready for a little 'seasonal break'. I expect to be back in January, but I'm not sure if I can keep up with the daily publications. I now understand why soaps have writing TEAMS, hahaha. It's a lot of work, particularly to write it in a language that's not native to me. **

**So I'm gonna give that one a think and you'll find out in 2012! **

**Enjoy the festivities and talk to you later!**

**Bye for now,**

**Syl**


	35. Chapter 35

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #35 Quelle drama!

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Pass the soap please!

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Author's Notes: **Happy New LuRe Year:-) During my break, my muses didn't leave me alone, so I've this whole stack of stories to share. I'll continue to publish one every (work) day, as long as I can. NO idea where this Word Soap is gonna take me/us and how long this ride is going to last, but I hope you'll enjoy it! I know I do:-) Feedback is always highly appreciated.

The tension was almost tangible when Reid stepped into the waiting room. He gave a quick nod to Katie and noticed two other people he vaguely remembered seeing at Ali's wedding-that-didn't-happen and one new face. He focused his attention on Henry. The doctor prevented him from getting up from his chair, by putting his hand on his shoulder and sitting down too. Henry's appearance was still shaky and Reid didn't need another patient. He wanted to go home, he needed to see Luke, but somehow this day just wouldn't end.

"Reid…" Henry looked terrified, "is she…"

"She's hanging in there, Hank. You found yourself a tough one, I can tell you that."

Henry gave a blurred grin. Barbara was tough, that was true. And he could use some of that strength. He missed her. Reid saw the despair in Henry's eyes and he understood. Very well. It was hell to love and lose. Or think you'd lost.

"Is she gonna make it?" The two other men approached him and when Reid looked up to them, the older one introduced himself. "I'm Paul Ryan, Barbara's son. And this is my brother Will Munson."

_Ah, so this is Will._ Reid gave Paul a nod and Will a quick smile. Will acknowledged the greeting with a warm and friendly glow in his eyes.

"She's stable, for now," Reid had turned back to Henry again, "We did all we could do and now it's up to her. Her brain needs to rest, so we'll keep her under sedation for a few days."

"Can I see her?" This Henry was a poor substitute for the chatty and showy original and a part of Reid liked this version better. He didn't feel his usual annoyance and even managed a genuine smile.

"You can, but I allow only the three of you," Reid's finger went from Henry to Paul to Will, "to visit. Try to be as positive as humanly possible, when you're in there with her."

Henry nodded and looked Reid in the eyes. "Thank you."

Reid smiled. "I'm doing my job. Now you do yours and be strong for her."

When he left the room, Katie followed him, linked arms and pulled him close.

"Thanks for being so kind to him," she whispered. "He's an absolute mess."

Reid looked at her. "You sound surprised."

Katie blushed. "I guess it took this accident to make me realize how much Henry loves her. I just couldn't understand the match, the attraction, and if I couldn't understand it, it couldn't be real, right?"

"Absolutely rational reasoning…" Reid's rolling eyes told a whole different story and Katie smiled.

"I know…I have a tendency to believe _my_ truth is _the_ truth."

"Can we still just call it a tendency, I wonder…" Reid accepted the slap on his arm with a telling grin, but the real reprimand came from a different direction.

"Please don't damage those beautiful goods, darling. My grandson needs him in one piece."

Reid moaned. As if his day hadn't been wearying enough. He took a deep breath and played along.

"Grandma!" Reid squealed and clapped his hands, "what a _joy_ to see you!"

Lucinda grinned and copied Katie's slap on his arm.

"Hey! Remember those beautiful goods!" With feigned outrage he pulled away his arm and shook his head. "Be nice or I will tell on you…"

"No need, I witnessed it," the calm voice behind him made Reid turn immediately.

"Finally a face I _want_ to see," Reid murmured and leaned in for a quick kiss. He softly slapped Luke on his cheek. "This is a nice surprise."

Luke gave him a loving smile and squeezed his hand.

"We needed to see for ourselves if you were alright," Lucinda explained. "John told me what happened and Luke got the headlines from you…" she shook her head, "we're all _so_ mad at Duke."

Reid shrugged. "Don't be, not on my account anyway. It is what it is."

"What happened?" Katie was obviously the only one that didn't get this conversation and she didn't like that. She didn't like that at all.

"Duke turned homophobic on Reid," Luke explained.

"He didn't!" Katie looked shocked.

"I never liked him," Lucinda gave her famous _and-that-explains-everything-_look and they all smiled, "but for John's sake I was willing to give it another try. And now I have my cook preparing all kinds of delicious foods, a well dressed dinner table, but no desire to throw this guy a party anymore. I don't think anyone would come, anyway."

"Quelle drama!" Reid was getting bored with the whole subject. "This wasn't exactly the first time I had a conversation like this, and although I sincerely hope so, I don't expect it to be the last time either. No big deal."

"I don't get that," Lucinda was getting angry. "How can you say that's it no big deal? If someone is this hateful…"

"What do you want me to do? Be as hateful as _he_ was? I'm not going there."

"Hmmm," Lucinda started to understand his point of view and nodded. "Be the change you want to see in the world," she quoted, sounding absent-mindedly.

"I knew there was a Gandhi inside of you somewhere," Reid grinned.

"Well, there's obviously not one in me, because I really don't get it," Katie was still outraged. "If someone attacks me like that, I wouldn't take it lying down."

"That's the other end of the spectrum, though." Reid winked at her. "I _did_ let him know what I thought about it, don't worry."

"According to John you were incredible," Lucinda beamed.

"Of course I was," Reid murmured and faked indignation when Luke nudged him. "_What?_"

"Okay… let's get down to business, my dears. I assume you don't feel any need to come to dinner anymore?"

Reid looked at Luke. "How do you feel about it?"

Luke hesitated. "A part of me doesn't want to be in the same room with him, but this other part wants to be in his face," he admitted. "And furthermore, my grandmother went to all this trouble to arrange this dinner and to be totally honest… I was looking forward to Rose's cooking and a nice evening at my grandmother's. I don't want to give Duke the power to spoil that for me."

"Valid point," Reid nodded and Lucinda gave her grandson a kiss on his cheek.

"Am I very evil for hoping your presence at the table will push Duke over the edge, so he'll leave tonight and never come back?"

They all laughed. "Maybe a little evil, but very understandable," Katie grinned. "I hope you'll give a detailed account of this evening, my friend." She caressed Reid's cheek. "Make me proud."

"You're welcome to join, you know." Lucinda surprised herself and Katie.

"I'm truly thankful for your invitation, but I don't want to leave Henry. I failed him way too many times and I want to be here for him now. But I do have my cell phone, so live texting would be appreciated."

'Soup was superb. No words out of D yet. R' 

'Boost the PDA. K.'

'Already on that. How's H? R'

'OK. He's coming home with me to rest. K.'

'Good plan, good friend. R.'

'Tnx'

"Any news on Barbara?" Kim whispered and Reid smiled.

"I don't expect any changes this soon. But Katie just texted that she's bringing Henry to her place to rest."

"That's good," Kim nodded. "The poor man must be in shock."

"He was," Reid agreed. "So I'm glad he's looked after."

"I never knew you liked him," Kim's smile was a mix of wonder and friendliness.

"Neither did I," Reid grinned. "Go figure."

They stopped talking when the entrée was served and the approving nods and murmurs filled the room.

Luke looked next to him and smiled when he saw his man enjoying his meal. Their eyes met and they shared a telling look. _This was a good choice_.

Even with _him_ across the table. Luke glanced at Duke and noticed the man turning his eyes away. He had been watching them, obviously.

The Peace Dove Luke felt for him. Duke was pretty much ignored by everyone. The Give-Reid-a-Hard-Time-And-You'll-Answer-To-Me Luke wanted to provoke him.

It was a civil war inside of him and eventually his grandmother's words came to mind. _'Be the change you want to see in the world.'_

So The Bird won. Luke spread his white wings, pulled out his most genuine smile and asked: "It must be strange to be back in town, Duke… did you see a lot of changes?"

For a second everybody seemed to hold their breath, sucking all oxygen out of the room. Duke stared at him. When he saw Luke's soft smile and friendly eyes, he felt his initial need to sneer disappear.

"I did," he was surprised how shaken his voice sounded. "The new wing, of course. It's breathtakingly beautiful. And Trinity Park is larger than I remembered. But the town centre is pretty much the same, so that was a relief."

Everybody started breathing again and other conversations found life. Bob, seated next to Duke, started telling him about the plans to increase Trinity Park even further and Lucinda and Kim talked about the latest media scandal.

Reid was proud of his blond Peacemaker and didn't realize how his facial expression showed that, until he intercepted a contemplating look from Duke. All of a sudden Reid felt a change in their connection. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason it made him smile.


	36. Chapter 36

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #36 Upon my word!

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Reid is having himself a Darcy moment

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Reid couldn't recall ever having 'coffee in the parlor', but it was as royal as Lucinda had made it sound. He felt like Mr. Darcy could enter the room at any moment and he laughed in himself for imagining the reactions around him if he would address the fine people of Oakhell in an 'Austen-way'.

'_At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable,' _Reid thought and looked at Luke when the blond sat next to him.

"Where's that wicked grin coming from?" Luke whispered and came even closer after Reid put his arm around him.

"I'm having myself a Darcy moment," Reid whispered back. "This is a lovely house."

"It is, isn't it?" Luke laid his head on Reid's arm behind him and looked at the paintings on the ceiling. "Nothing is more deceitful than the appearance of humility…"

Reid grinned. So Luke knew his classics too. This could be fun. His eyes wandered and noticed Duke, who turned his head after their eyes had met for a second.

"I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus rejected," Reid whispered and Luke grinned.

"You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns," Luke replied.

"His misfortunes have been great indeed," Reid answered and they both chuckled.

Their little play was interrupted by the arrival of the coffee and after a quick but yet intense and telling smile amongst them, they focused on the hot drink. A drink that almost went the wrong way, when Reid saw Duke moving in on them and sitting down in front of them. _O my God, you're sitting down?_

"I've been plucking up my courage for a while now, but I would liked to talk to you…both." Duke's smile was hesitant. After Luke's olive branch at dinner, he was hopeful Luke would be willing to hear him out and maybe even mellow Reid a bit, but it was still a gamble.

The quick nod Reid gave him, felt like an open door he hadn't expected and – he knew very well – didn't deserve.

"First of all, I obviously owe you an apology," he looked at Reid. The calm shaking head surprised him.

"You don't owe me anything," Reid's voice was neutral. "You're entitled to your own opinions." 

Duke smiled. "I agree and I don't apologize for my opinions, but it does not excuse the way I jumped at your throat. It was uncalled for."

"Upon my word, I do think we agree," Reid gave Duke a glimpse of a grin and Luke squeezed his hand in acknowledgment of Reid's little Austen imitation.

"As you might have expected, I got quite an earful from my father and Bob after you left." Duke smiled at the nodding men, "but what really hit home were your reasons for excluding me from a position on your team. I always considered myself to be a team player, with a open mind to new ideas and respect for other opinions."

Duke noticed Reid's raising eyebrow and he nodded. "I know, I didn't show that side of me, this afternoon, but I know it's there… and I know I can prove that to you... if you're willing to give me that chance."

Luke could feel Reid tense up a little and thought of a way to buy Reid some time to think about this request.

"If you see yourself as open-minded and respectful of other opinions, I do wonder what triggered this judgmental and rigid part of you. Why do you think this outburst won't happen again?

Duke nodded. "I've asked myself the same question for the last few hours. The only thing I can come up with, is that I really never expected Reid to be gay. I thought I knew all I needed to know about him and this just took me by surprise."

"You _did_ know all you needed to know," Reid calmly stated. "My personal life and preferences are nobody's business."

Again Duke nodded. "Very true. But I just panicked. I couldn't take in what it would mean to work with you, knowing you were gay. What the consequences would be, if any."

"Did you expect him to jump your bones the minute he got the chance?" Luke startled himself with that straightforward question and Duke seemed uncomfortable for a moment.

"I know it doesn't make any sense to you, but that was my main concern, yes."

"I can even understand that line of thinking, considering according to you being gay has nothing to do with love and everything to do with lust," Reid recalled.

"You honestly think that?" Luke was visibly thrown by that comment.

"Well, that has been my personal experience so far," Duke sounded defensive, "But after watching you two, tonight…" he shrugged, "I need to alter my beliefs on that one."

"It's a start, I guess," Luke sipped his coffee. The hurt in the brown eyes didn't go unnoticed and Duke felt responsible.

"I'm sorry…"

Luke shrugged. "It always makes me sad to be confronted with misconceptions like that. As if we're a different species, or something. As if we're not human. I guess I don't understand the need for that."

"I do," Reid's hand played with Luke's shoulder. "Putting someone else down is the shortest way to feeling superior. Don't make it personal. It's not about you."

"You make it sound so simple," frustration entered Luke's voice and Reid kissed him on his hair.

"To me it is. But I understand it's difficult for someone like you."

"Meaning?" Both men were not aware all ears were on their conversation by now.

"You never see a fault in any body. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes," Reid winked and Luke grinned, as he recognized the Austen-style. "You're a peacemaker, Luke. So every conflict feels personal to you. That's part of what makes you so special," Reid's thumb caressed Luke's cheek, "and that's part of what makes you vulnerable."

"So it's not a bad thing…"

"No part of you is a bad thing," Reid whispered and now noticed everybody listening. "If anything, we need more Lukes in this world."

"Hear hear," Bob said with a big smile and turned to Duke.

"I'm afraid I missed the first part of your conversation. Is it very bold of me to ask where things stand right now?"

"Yep, that _is_ pretty bold," Reid nodded, but his eyes hold an amused glow. "But you tell _me_, Chief… what would you do?"

Bob blushed with joy. Reid asking his advice so openly made him feel special. "Everybody in this room," he looked Reid in the eyes, "and I mean _everybody_ in this room, has received one or more 'benefits of the doubts' in life. It's really up to you to decide if you're ready to grant one to Duke, but I think he would fit the team really well…"

Duke was visibly surprised by this support and Bob gave him a quick smile.

"In a way it's a good thing this all came out. You both know where you stand. No repressed stuff, no hidden aversion, it's all out there. The perfect opportunity to go from here and to find some common ground. That's what I would do."

Reid saw Kim tapping Bob's hand and smiling proudly. Reid smiled too. He felt comfortable with Bob's view. He could work with that. He looked at Duke and when their eyes met, there was a moment of silent reconciliation. It took him off guard and was comforted by Luke's fingers over his hand, the glance in his brown eyes and the whispered "Remember Gandhi". _Be the change you want to see in this world._

Reid smiled, gave Duke a nod and made a decision. "Come and see me tomorrow. We'll work something out."

Duke extended his hand and Reid accepted. "Thank you. I won't disappoint you."

"I'm counting on that."

Everybody looked very pleased with the way this all played out. Well, maybe not everybody. The hostess of the evening wasn't sure yet. When John kissed her with huge exuberance, she decided to be happy for him, but her heart didn't join.  
>Her eyes found her grandson, looking all proud and in love. He was so special. And that made him vulnerable, Reid had been very right about that. She trusted Reid. She really did. Reid would give his life for Luke. Literally. There was no doubt in her mind about that. But allowing Duke Kramer into their environment… she wasn't sure that was the smartest move the beloved Dr. Oliver ever made. But she would be ready. Duke Kramer should watch his step. If he did anything to hurt Luke or Reid, he would be fair game. And Lucinda never shot with blanks.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #37 Labels and love

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: Mr. Mayer is back in town

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Today was a good day. Reid leaned back in his chair, his hands folded in his neck. His conversation with Duke had been fairly pleasant and they'd reached an understanding they both felt comfortable with. He'd also met up with Dr. Lucy Montgomery and it had taken a small amount of time to decide she would be an asset too, so his team was getting stronger.

Reid scrolled through his schedule and smiled. He could leave early today and after the craziness yesterday, he felt like it too. When he left the house this morning, Luke had been roaming the land of Nod, so he took out his phone to find out about Luke's schedule.

"Hey you!" As always, Luke was happy to hear his voice, "I was just about to call you!"

"Great minds…"

"Exactly," Luke chuckled. "Did you hear or is your call about something else?"

"I'll need some details before I can answer that."

"Then you didn't hear," Luke concluded. "Abigail is here."

"Here where? Oakhell…"

"Our couch."

Oh boy. Reid crossed out the four on the wish list in his head.

"Is she passing or crashing?"

"A little bit of both, I guess." Luke sounded worried and – why didn't Reid pick up on that earlier? – a little upset.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"It's not about me. Well… in a way it is, but not directly…" Luke sighed. "I'd rather tell you in person. Do you have any idea…"

"That's why I called. I'm done, so I'm coming home. I'll just check on Damian and Barbara and then I'm out of here."

"That's great," Luke sounded relieved and Reid started to get more worried.

"Whatever it is, we'll work it out." Reid's pep talk was received with a little chuckle and a "I love you, Reid. See you soon."

After disconnecting, Reid decided Damian and Barbara were both in good hands. Luke was more important. With his coat in his hand, he walked over to Gwen's office, but stopped in his tracks. _What was he doing here_?

Reid took a deep breath and after a quick knock on the door, he interrupted the conversation.

"Mr. Mayer. Couldn't live without Oakhell?"

Without waiting for an answer, Reid turned to Gwen. "If you don't have anything new, I'm out of here."

"Nope, nothing new," Gwen smiled. "You _do_ remember it's Paper day, tomorrow?"

Reid grinned. "I remembered, but thanks for reminding me. I hope to sleep in, so don't call to check on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'll be busy with my own paperwork, so don't call to check on me either."

Reid laughed out loud and turned to Noah again.

"Does Luke know you're in town?"

Noah looked nervous. "I'm not sure. I didn't tell him. Why?"

"Nothing important. Luke needs my input on something and after seeing you… well, I guess I jumped to the obvious conclusion that you managed to make him feel miserable again…"

"Dr. Oliver…" Gwen tried to give him a look of reproof, but failed. And Reid was glad she did. He really didn't need a Noah-fan working for him.

"I know… too much honesty. I'm off."

With a hand movement he greeted Gwen and ignored Noah.

*******

"Honey, I'm hommmmme!"

With a graceful swing Reid's coat found its way to a hook on the wall and before he could turn around, two arms hugged him from behind. He covered the hands with his own and pulled Luke even closer.

"That bad, huh?"

Reid managed to turn in Luke's grip, cupped his head and kissed him firmly. It gave Luke some color on his cheeks, but the brown eyes were still a pool of sadness. What was going on?

They walked into the living room and when Reid saw the girl, he smiled. _This_ was Abigail. He knew he'd heard her name before, but on his way home couldn't remember a face with it. But now he could recall. Emma's kitchen, another marriage that didn't happen…

This time Abigail wasn't vibrant and perky, though. She had obviously cried. A lot. He felt awkward.

"Do you want me to leave you two…"

Before he could finish, Luke and Abigail shook their heads.

"Please stay," Abigail looked as uncomfortable as Reid felt, but her smile was genuine. "I could really use your input…"

"Sure…" Reid found a seat, "but let's get one thing clear… Dr. Phil I'm not and I don't have any insight when it comes to female emotions."

Abigail chuckled. "I understand you lived with Katie for a couple of months, so maybe you know more than you think."

"Don't count on it," Reid grinned. "I was an expert on avoiding 'the talks'."

Luke came back with a big pitcher filled up with the lemonade he knew Reid loved and the doctor understood the underlying message. This could take a while. After taking a huge draught, he leaned back, pulled Luke close and focused his attention to Abigail.

"I'm ready for you. Shoot."

And Abigail told her story again. It was easier this time, because she didn't have to worry about Luke's feelings. She did notice Reid's reserve when her story came to a crucial point.

"…so when he told me his name was Noah, I thought it was a funny coincidence and I told him that name had a familiar ring to it, because my brother's former boyfriend was a Noah too. Imagine my shock when it turned out to be the same guy!"

"What are the odds," Reid had to agree. Los Angeles, two youngsters, meeting in a coffee bar, hitting it off… sharing personal details – like a period in his life where he was misled into being gay – and then discovering they were both connected to the same person. Luke.

Reid kissed the blond locks. He now understood why Luke was so upset. Misled into being gay? P-lease.

"Well, I'm not sure you both know, but Noah is in town."

Their reaction underlined they didn't had a clue.

"What is he doing here?" Abigail was in shock.

"I didn't ask, because… when… frankly, I didn't care. But he was talking to Gwen when I signed off, just now."

"He followed me, even after specifically asking him to leave me alone."

"That sounds like the Noah we know," Reid murmured and Luke slapped him softly on his arm. "_What?_ I know I'm outnumbered here, but I don't like Noah and I'm not gonna lie about it."

"I'm not asking you to," Luke said on a soothing voice, "but maybe you can tone down on the sarcasm?"

"I already did," Reid grumbled. "If you knew what I _really_ wanted to say about him, you'd understand I extremely softened my tone."

Luke kissed his cheek. "Thank you for that."

Reid grumbled some more and Abigail smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I'm bringing all this old Noah stuff back up…"

"Don't worry about it. I can remove a brain tumor, so Noah Mayer is no real concern to me."

This time Abigail even laughed out loud.

"You're an amazing drama killer," she concluded and Reid looked proud.

"I am," His grin was wicked, "and if I could have a go at it, I could verbally crush a certain barista that will stay anonymous."

"I'm almost tempted," Abigail admitted, "but that's just the anger talking."

"Even anger has some wise things to say, sometimes." Reid rolled his eyes and now Luke joined the laughter too. He snuggled up to his boyfriend even more. For some reason everything looked a lot brighter, now Reid was home.

After talking in circles for way too many minutes, Reid still didn't understand what the real problem was and when he asked, both Luke and Abigail watched him in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious. You don't find it just a little bit strange that Noah claims to be in love with me?"

"Quite the contrary," Reid stated calmly. "What's not to love?"

Abigail blushed. "Thank you for that, but we are talking about Noah."

"As if you two would let me forget," Reid replied. "But so what? If I understand correctly, Noah has a history of having feelings for women, so where's the big surprise?"

"But he's gay!" Abigail sounded frustrated.

"Maybe he's not. Or not completely, at least. Society likes to pigeon-hole sexual preferences, but there's a whole range of possibilities. Ever heard of the Kinsey scale?"

Luke looked like he vaguely remembered something by that name and Abigail shook her head.

"It's worth a Google," Reid smiled. "It's a scale from 0, being exclusively heterosexual, to 6, being exclusively homosexual. Numbers 1 to 5 indicate bisexuality in various degrees. I think it safe to conclude that Noah is not a six."

"Are you?" Abigail slapped her hand before her mouth and her eyes shouted _'I'm sorry!'_, but Reid laughed.

"As far I can tell, I am. I've never felt any sexual inkling with a woman."

"Me neither," Luke sounded relieved. "But that Kinsey scale explains a lot. I just couldn't understand how Noah could lie like that, but maybe he's not lying. Maybe he honestly feels like that."

"Who knows why Noah does what he does," Reid shrugged. "He was pretty possessive about you, so that doesn't sound like 'being misled into being gay' to me."

"True," Luke nodded. "Maybe he's confused. I know I would be if I felt attracted to both men and women."

"Especially when you labeled yourself a gay," Reid agreed. "The world would make a lot more sense if we all labeled ourselves as human and be done with it."

Abigail smiled. "You're so right. And thank you for explaining the Kinsey scale. For some reason it gives me peace of mind."

Reid took another pull from his lemonade.

"I'm glad I could help," he crushed a piece of ice between his teeth, "So what's your next step… does Noah stand a chance?"

"I'm not sure yet," Abigail rose to her feet. "But thanks to the both of you, I've calmed down and I have a lot to think about. I'll leave you two to it…"

"Are you staying at the farm?" Luke stood up too and motioned Reid he could stay seated.

"Yes, I am. Holden asked my mother to come over and I'm the designated chaperon." She rolled her eyes. "As if my mother could ever _not_ love Holden."

On her way out, she surprised herself and Reid by bending over to the couch and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

He could hear Luke saying goodbye and after closing the door, Reid let out a loud sigh. It made Luke produce a radiant smile.

"That bad, huh?"

"Stealing my lines again, are we?" Reid stretched out on the couch and Luke could take a hint and found his peace on top of him.

"I am. I love your lines," his finger stroke Reid's chin, "Every line. And I'm so glad you're a six and I'm a six."

"Me too. Together we're a twelve. So I guess that makes us officially gross."

They both laughed.

"I love being gross with you," Luke whispered. "How tired are you?"

"Number four is hounding me all day…" Reid pushed aside a blond lock from Luke's face and smiled when Luke licked his lips. Without another word their tongues met and the world disappeared.


	38. Chapter 38

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #38 Breaking the circle

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: Misunderstandings

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

His left hand was on Luke's stomach and blond locks tickled his right arm. Their bodies fit so perfectly… Reid desperately tried to stay in the daze between sleep and waking up, but an annoying sound was pulling him to earth. _What the…_

"What _is_ that sound?" Luke grumbled, also waking up slowly.

"No clue," Reid whispered, pulled himself away from Luke with a discontented moan and reached for his phone. 3.13 am? He promised himself to fire whatever nurse neglected to check the schedule and had the nerve to call him when he was not on call. He calmed down when he realized his phone was quiet. The buzzing sound was in the hall…

"I think somebody is at the gate…" Reid suggested, while Luke slowly started to get up.

"You stay. I'll check." He pulled on his black lounge trousers and a sweater and hurried to the intercom.

With his eyes closed, Reid listened to Luke's voice in the distance. He couldn't hear the actual conversation, but by the sound of it there was a lot of talk going back and forth. _Who the…_

With a deep growl, Reid put on some clothes and joined Luke. Still in the process of waking up, he had trouble realizing what he was looking at on the screen, but he did recognize the voice immediately. Even with the distinctive blur of too much alcohol.

"What is he doing here?"

"He wants to talk to me," Luke sounded tired on many levels.

"He does know how to tell time, right?"

"He's drunk."

"I heard."

"And I told him to leave, but he won't listen."

"Of course not."

"I don't know what to do." Luke whispered.

"May I?" Reid stepped forward after Luke's nod and pushed the intercom.

"Mr. Mayer, please leave or I'll call the police."

He could hear Noah laugh.

"I don't think he's taking me very seriously," Reid murmured and showed Luke his phone, "but he soon will be. I came prepared."

Luke's hand on his arm and the look on his face stopped him. Reid steered between frustration and despondency. Would this _ever_ be over? One thing he knew for sure. This wasn't his battle.

He put his phone in Luke's hand.

"Okay then, _you_ decide what to do with him. I'm going back to bed." He kissed Luke on his hair and walked away.

Reid lost all track of time and he had no idea how long he'd be waiting on Luke's return. Without undressing – that was a first – Luke came to bed, but didn't make any approach. Another first. No changes for the better, though. Reid turned to Luke and when he touched him, he was startled by the cold skin.

"You're freezing," Reid whispered. "Why don't you come closer, so I can…"

"I can't do this," Luke jumped out of bed and left the bedroom. Although Reid wasn't able to see Luke's face, his voice had given him away. Luke was crying.

_Damn_. Reid sat up. He was at a loss here. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Luke _wanted_ him to do. What _could_ he do? The only thing he could come up with was 'being there for Luke', whatever that meant. He put on his trousers, socks and sweatshirt _again_, picked up their huge comforter and went on a search and rescue mission.

He found Luke in front of the fire place. Crouched on the couch, Luke looked like one big lump of grief. Reid could actually feel his heart break. A little sharp sting cut his way through his chest. _Now what?_

Without a word Reid wrapped Luke in the comforter, sat next to him, pulled the blanket over himself, put his arm around Luke – he was still _so_ cold! – pulled him close and let the warmth work its magic.

He didn't speak. Not when he felt Luke crying. Not when he felt Luke calming down. Not when he felt Luke warming up. Not when he felt Luke relaxing in his arm. He just sat there, holding Luke, caressing his upper arm, hoping and praying it was enough.

It took Luke like forever – or so it felt – to make contact. He tilted his head and looked Reid in the eyes. Reid's thumb softly touched Luke's chin and his smile was loving. _Are you okay?_

"How can I stay mad at you if you're being all loving like this…" Luke started and baffled Reid. Hold the phone. Luke was mad at _him_?

"What did _I_ do?" Reid's genuine surprise clearly frustrated Luke.

"You don't know?" Luke sat up, so he could see Reid's face. "You honestly don't know?"

Reid knew his answer could make the situation worse, but he refused to lie about it. "I'm clueless."

"You _abandoned_ me!" Luke's eyes filled up again. "I told you I didn't know what to do and you just left me there. To sort it out on my own!"

Reid was in shock. He had no idea! He put his hand on Luke's cheek and waited until Luke was ready to look at him.

"I'm _so_ sorry you felt that way. That wasn't my intention at all!"

"A part of me knows that," Luke sniffled. "but I had all these scenarios in my head and I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"I understand," Reid softy said. "Can I share my point of view?"

Luke gave him a nod, wiping away some tears.

"After you told me you didn't know what to do, I showed you my solution… calling the police. You made it clear you didn't want to go there and it made me realize that you were not ready to break the circle with Noah. And that's okay. Some things take as long as they take," Reid gave a quick smile, "Wheee, just had a flashback. Anyway, I left you alone to give you time and space to work this out at your own pace."

Luke sniffed. "That actually makes sense," he whispered.

"I'm glad."

"I guess I overreacted…again." Luke shook his head and caressed Reid's face. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Reid smiled.

"No, it's not," Luke had both hands on Reid's face now, "Reid, it's not okay. I went all cold and angry on you, while you were acting with the best intentions. That's not okay. I don't want you ending up…resenting me."

"Ha!" Reid kissed Luke firmly. "That will take a lot more than a little misunderstanding like this."

"I hope so," Luke bit his lip. "You once told me patience isn't your best event and although all your actions so far are proof to the contrary, I'm still worried I will push you to the limit with all my drama and emotional baggage…"

"I promise I will let you know when I start to feel that way," Reid whispered in Luke's hair. "But for some reason everything is different when it comes to you."

"Meaning?"

"I wasn't lying about my patience, back then. And you've witnessed my rudeness, my short fuse, my lack of sympathy for idiots and my incapability to feign compassion," when Reid saw Luke's upcoming protest, he raised his hand. "No, you know it's true. But with you…whatever you throw at me…for some reason all my brain can produce is this one thought…_God_, how I love this guy."

Luke was laughing and crying at the same time. "I really wonder who I was in a past life to deserve you in this one," he whispered before he leaned in for a kiss.

"You don't have to go back that far," Reid smiled. "You just don't realize how special you are and it's my mission in life to keep telling you."

"I can live with that," Luke grinned as he latched himself onto Reid.

"So we're good?" Reid wanted to make sure.

"We're very good," Luke nodded.

"And dare I ask how Noah is doing?"

Luke chuckled. "Not so good, I guess."

"Tell me."

"I did call the police." Luke tilted his head so he could see Reid's reaction and it didn't disappoint. It was an interesting mixture of surprise, joy and admiration.

"You really did? Why?"

"Because it was the only way to make him understand I was serious."

"Wow…" Reid was still in shock. "That must have been difficult to do…"

"You know…I thought so too, but it really wasn't. It felt good to stand up for myself."

"I'm glad." Reid kissed Luke's temple and smiled. So maybe Luke had managed to break the circle after all. Life was getting better and better.


	39. Chapter 39

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #39 Playing the Victim Card

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Guess who's not happy right now?

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Something was missing. Reid sensed it the minute he started to wake up and it didn't take him long to realize _what_ he was missing. Luke. He tried to stir up his hippocampus to recollect any memories of this morning and he found a flash of Luke, fully dressed, bending over him, kissing him softly. Okay. That was helpful. No search and rescue mission required this time. Luke had just left early.

The hippocampus was really up and running now and Reid frowned. He remembered Luke telling him he could sleep in too. What time was it?

He reached for his phone and the frown deepened. It was 9.30 am. They obviously didn't share the same definition for 'sleeping in'. Hang on. Reid tipped the little envelope on his screen and Luke's text showed. Hold the phone. There were four. How he loved that number.

'Tempted to wake u up. But so d cute when you sleep.'

_Wait a minute. Only when I sleep?_

'OK, also v cute awake'

Reid laughed out loud. Luke knew him _so_ well. 

'On my way to police station. To file complaint. Or not. Not sure yet.'

Reid felt for Luke. 

'In parking lot. Need to do this myself. Still wishing u were here. xxx'

Reid checked the time of the last message. 9.25. He rushed into his clothes, brushed his teeth, grabbed a donut and hurried off. Sure, Luke needed to do this himself. But that didn't mean he had to do it alone.

***

Margo greeted Luke with an understanding smile.

"The world just doesn't leave you in peace, does it?"

Luke returned the smile. "Nope. But maybe that's because I'm not in peace with the world yet. A lot of loose ends I need to wrap up. And this is a big one …"

Margo nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"I want him to realize we're through." Luke didn't have to think about that one. "We've been through for quite some time now, but there's still this illusion of some kind of ongoing bond. And I helped maintain this illusion, so now it's up to me to end it. To be very clear."

"Getting him arrested was a good first step," Margo grinned. "He's been pretty upset about it."

Luke became curious. "What did he say?"

"He's mainly blaming Dr. Oliver for this 'aloof and cold Luke'," Margo's grin grew. "He keeps moaning about your betrayal and is basically playing the Victim Card."

"Hmmm," Luke shook his head. "So I need to come up with some heavier ammo, I guess. Are you willing to play along with my little performance?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want us to stay on the threshold and discuss my plans for filing a restraining order against him. I'm not sure I really want to go there, but Noah doesn't have to know that."

"I'll play along," Margo's eyes had a mischievous glance in them, "A little scaring might do the trick."

"That's what I'm hoping," Luke smiled.

He didn't like conflicts and he certainly didn't like emotional outbursts, but he was a man on a mission today. Noah was a part of his past and without belittling any of it, he had moved on and had no desire to make Noah part of his present or future. Their relationship had served an important purpose, but now their play had ended and it was time to close down the theatre.

Margo gave him a questioning look and after Luke's nod she opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Luke!" Noah jumped up from his chair, but hastily sat down when Margo pointed at his chair. Luke assumed Margo had played a little bad cop, because Noah looked absolutely impressed by her. "I knew you would come."

As agreed, Margo and Luke didn't enter the room and when Luke turned to Noah, the young barista paled. The loving and understanding smile he'd expected was a neutral and even slightly pitiful stare.

Margo jumped at the chance. "He's here because I asked him to come, so technically he's here to see _me_, not you."

Noah cringed as if she had actually hit him, but didn't say a word.

Mrs. Bad Cop turned to Luke. "So it's your call…literally, since you're the one who made the call last night…"

Margo's inducement worked. Noah got the message.

"_You_ called? I thought your…" Noah hesitated, but decided not to pull any chains, "Dr. Oliver did that."

"Nope, it was my call." Luke's voice was calm, when he watched the man he'd loved for so long. He was relieved to feel a deep strength inside of him. A deep knowing. This ending had nothing to do with Reid. This was something he needed to do for himself. Breaking the circle, Reid had called it, and that's how it felt.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Margo informed on a professional tone.

"I'm thinking about filing a restraining order."

Luke calm answer freaked Noah out.

"You can _not_ be serious!" He stood up again, saw Margo's stern look, sat down and slapped on the table to vent his outrage. "This is _so_ not you! How can be you so oblivious of his influence, Luke?"

Luke smiled at him. "I'm not. I'm very aware of his influence. I'm also very conscious of the effect it has on me. I feel strong, I feel alive and I feel more loved than I _ever_ felt."

Their eyes met and Noah looked startled. He knew Luke was right. He looked very composed, very assertive and very independent. It was pretty attractive. Noah felt cheated. He got the clingy, needy, badgering, insecure and problematic Luke and that arrogant bastard got this version. It just wasn't fair and he wanted to make sure Luke would realize that.

"If you would have been like that with me, we would have had a chance."

Margo had to turn her face to hide her bewilderment and that made her notice a familiar face in the office. She gave a quick nod when the visitor signaled not to say anything and Margo looked at Luke for a moment. She could see him contemplating. Respond or not respond, that was the question. When she saw a fire in the brown eyes, she knew what the answer was and instinctively she stepped back a little.

"I'm not even surprised you think that," Luke said, way too calmly. "In a healthy relationship both partners take equal responsibly, but that was never us, right? You always found a way to put all blame on me. And for some incomprehensible reason I accepted that blame. But I'm done with that. And I'm done with you."

Noah snorted. "So much for staying friends, huh?"

Oops. _Wrong button, Noah_. Margo saw Luke's friendly face turn into a cold shield.

"Do you have _any_ clue what friendship should be about, Noah? Let me assure you… it doesn't involve manipulation. It doesn't involve forcing your own opinions and beliefs on me. It doesn't involve blame. It doesn't involve shame. It doesn't involve belittling the nice qualities and emphasizing faults and mistakes. It doesn't involve praise when I'm doing what you want me to do and rejection if I don't. Sounds familiar? So no, Noah. I don't feel any need to stay friends with you. I raised my bar and you're no longer qualified. I deserve better. Much better."

Luke turned and wanted to leave, when Noah made one last attempt.

"I _know _you will always love me, Luke!"

Margo couldn't help but look at the growing audience around her desk. Reid had found a seat and sat bowed over, his hands folded. Lucinda stood next to him, with her hand on his shoulder in silent support and Abigail flanked his other side, looking pale and troubled.

Margo wished she could show this trio Luke's facial expression. They would be so proud. There was a soft light in the brown eyes and his smile was radiant when he turned to Noah.

"Yes, Noah, you're absolute right about that. I will. I will always love you for the lessons I've learned. I will always love you for the love you've shown me and I will always love you for giving me the perfect framework to appreciate the love and connection I found with Reid. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have taken Reid's devotion and support for granted. Thanks to you I can celebrate his respect, his dedication to my well being, his trust in my decisions even if he doesn't understand them or agree with them and his relentless efforts to show me how special I am. So I sincerely thank you for that. But your role is played out, Noah. The way you've been treating me is unacceptable to me and I don't want you in my life."

Luke turned to Margo. "Let's hold off on the whole restraining order issue. I trust Noah got the message. I'll let you know if I need to correct that decision in the near future."

She gave him a nod. "Could you wait at my desk? I need to talk to you both about your mother."

When she saw Luke's confusion, she realized he didn't know about his man outside. "I don't mean Noah and you, I mean you and _him_…" she pointed at the man who was now standing up and leaning against her desk and she saw Luke's face light up, rushing to him and with a wordless cry throwing himself into Reid's waiting arms.

"You're here!" Luke muffled, with his face in Reid's shirt.

"Where else could I be?" Reid whispered, while playing with the blond locks. "You were awesome."

"When did you get in?"

"I heard Noah say you two would have had a chance if you had been different…" Reid rolled his eyes, "And it took all of my self-control to stay out here, but after your reply I just took a seat and enjoyed the show."

Lucinda gave Reid a telling look and after his nod, she came closer and put one hand on Reid's back, while caressing Luke's cheek with her other hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Luke." Lucinda was visibly moved. "You finally broke free from that clueless young man and it was about time…You're so right when you told him you deserve better! He is…"

"Mother…"

Lucinda turned on her heels, looking very angry.

"Don't you _mother_ me with that disapproving tone of voice," she exploded. "I wish you could have been here earlier to hear your beloved Noah just now. It was pathetic."

She smiled when Reid gave her a wink and squeezed his forearm before turning back to Lily. She watched Noah leave the interrogation room, stealing a glance at Luke and looking uncomfortable seeing Abigail walking up to him.

"Can he go home?" Abi asked Margo and the Chief of Police nodded and gave Noah one last severe look.

"You did get the message, right? Leave them alone."

Noah lowered his head. "I will."

Abigail nudged him and pointed at the door. "Let's go."

In passing she touched Luke's hand and he pressed hers softly, answering her blown kiss with a smiling nod. For some reason he also looked at Noah and when their eyes met, Noah blushed.

"Have a good life, Noah." Luke even smiled, but then turned his back at him and leaned against Reid chest. It was over. At last is was really over. And he never had thought it would feel this great.


	40. Chapter 40

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #40 Setting boundaries

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Lily is getting it

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke turned to his mother, and still a little worked up after his confrontation with Noah, the challenge in his eyes sent a clear message. _Don't you start now…_

Lily didn't. She couldn't. She had her eyes nailed to the two men in front of her and was overwhelmed by the wave of love they somehow produced. For some reason she was mesmerized by the way Reid was holding her boy. Kissing his hair, whispering some words that made Luke glow and smiling at him with a breathtaking tenderness.

The spell was broken by the voice next to her. Calm but penetrating.

"You're watching it, but can you really _see_ it, Lily? Can you grasp what's _really_ going on with those two? For heaven sakes, my dear child… Luke just closed the Noah chapter. Isn't it time you do the same?"

When Lily looked at her mother, she could feel the tears slowly finding their way down her face.

"I don't know how to fix this," all this time she'd been watching her son, he hadn't given her a second look and it scared her more than she was ready to admit. Even to her own mother. But she had to. She knew she had to. So she shared her biggest worry: "I'm not even sure this is fixable."

Lucinda tapped her back. "I'm sure it will be, if you really put your mind to it. Luke loves you…"

"Are you sure about that?" Lily wasn't.

"Of course I'm sure. Just because he doesn't let you get away with your current behavior, doesn't mean he stopped loving you."

Lily didn't look convinced, but couldn't answer, because Margo intervened.

"Ladies, please take a seat in the interrogation room. I need to talk to Reid and Luke and after that I'll share the next proceedings."

"What do you mean?" Lucinda frowned.

"The DA told me he's only going to prosecute if Reid and Luke are pressing charges. So I need to find out how far they want to take this."

"Luke wouldn't do that, would he?" Lily grabbed her mother's arm and Lucinda shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, Lily. You _did_ put a gun in Reid's face. And they're very protective towards each other, so I really don't know how far Luke's willing to go to make his point. I mean…he called the cops on Noah, last night. My grandson is really setting his boundaries."

"Can't you talk to him?" Lily sat down and panic was all over her face.

"I could, but I think _you_ should talk to _them_," Lucinda draw up a chair next to her daughter and turned to Margo, who was still leaning against the doorpost.

"Margo, would that be okay? If Lily talks to the men?"

"I'll ask them." Margo gave her a nod and made her way to Reid and Luke.

"Well guys, that was quite a show," her smile was warm and understanding, "And I'm afraid it isn't over yet. Next on the agenda is your mother. I need to know if you want to press charges."

"What happens if we don't?" Luke asked.

"She can go home."

"Just like that…" Luke frowned. That didn't feel right.

"She has been locked up for ten days now, Luke," Reid reminded him. "So it's not like she got away with it."

Margo was taken in by Reid's attitude towards Lily. He was defending her?

Apparently Luke wasn't surprised by it. "Still in the forgiving mode, I see."

Reid grinned. "She _is_ your mother, Luke. I know she did nothing to deserve it, but the mother thing gives her credit in my book."

"So you would be fine if she'd go home today…" Luke was torn.

"First of all…this is your decision to make. Secondly…maybe we could stipulate a condition… Like a regular visit with Dr. Michaels." Reid smiled. Lynn Michaels was one of his colleagues he actually liked. She was sharp, she was honest and if anybody could talk some sense into Lily, it would be Lynn.

Luke's eyes lit up. "That isn't a bad idea! Could that work? Legally, I mean?" he asked Margo and the police woman smiled.

"I see no reason why not. Just present it as an unconditional deal. If she goes into therapy, she can leave. If she doesn't, you'll press charges."

Luke looked relieved with this compromise. "Yes, I can live with that. Can you?" he checked with Reid.

"Totally, since it was my idea." They all laughed.

"It may be smart to agree on an amount of therapy?" Margo suggested and both men nodded.

"That's a good one," Luke sent her a grateful smile and turned to Reid again. The question in his eyes was obvious. _What do you think?_

"I think your mother would benefit from a daily sounding board, so she stays focused."

Luke agreed. "Sounds good. Do you think a few months would be okay?"

"I really don't know," Reid shrugged. "I know it's a brain thing, but this is not my territory. Perhaps we should let Dr. Michaels decide on that. That we request therapy at least till the end of the year, but longer if Dr. Michaels recommends that."

Luke kissed him. "I love it." He saw Margo nodding too and looked at the interrogation room. "Should we talk to her or do you want to handle it?"

"I could, but I don't have to. You can talk to her, if you want. I know she really wants to talk to you…"

"Only me?"

"I'm not sure," Margo was honest. "Lucinda was referring to you both, but Lily wasn't clear on it."

"I'm not going in alone," Luke murmured.

"You don't have to," Reid put his arm around him and pulled him close. "We're in this together."

Luke seized the opportunity to lure Reid into a hug, smiled at him and straightened his back. "Luke Snyder standing up for himself, part two." He mimicked an action hero, took Reid's hand and walked to the door.

"Let the games begin!" Reid whispered and as an unbeatable force they stepped into the room.

Lucinda broke the ice by standing up and giving them her biggest grin. "Hello guys, so glad you're joining us."

Reid waited for Luke to choose a chair and pulled up one next to him. With his arm behind Luke, he smiled at Lucinda and changed his facial expression to neutral when he looked at Lily.

"Luke…Reid…" Lily looked shyly at the doctor, "thanks for talking to me."

"I'm not sure you'll feel the same way after you've heard what we have to say," Luke said calmly. He saw his grandmother grin and he smiled. He knew Lucinda liked Reid _a lot_, so his mother was quite outnumbered on the 'Reid is all wrong for you' front. And his man didn't look worried too, so his smile broadened.

"Okay…" Lily took a deep breath. "So tell me. What have you decided?"

"We've decided to give you a choice," Luke answered. He looked his mother in the eyes and continued, "and it's not negotiable. If we don't press charges, Margo will let you go home today and that didn't sit right with _me_." He smiled at Reid for a moment. "And please notice the emphasis on _me_, because strangely enough Reid had no trouble letting you off the hook."

The contrast in the female response was almost funny. Lily looked shocked and Lucinda said: "Nothing strange about it. That sounds likes Reid to me."

Reid grinned. "You know me too well."

"You know I see right through you, darling," Lucida flirted and laughed when Reid rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," as a professional chairman Luke brought the meeting back to the item on the table, "Reid came up with a condition that made me come round. If you agree on daily therapy with Dr. Michaels _at least_ until the end of this year, you can go home and we won't press charges."

Lily looked dazed. Daily therapy? Did Luke really think she was _that_ crazy?

"You've been through a whole lot, mom," Luke's tone was a little friendlier now, "It started when Holden was presumably killed and everything after that…it was one big emotional rollercoaster and you just went through the motions. I think it could be very helpful if you could talk about it with a professional, to restore your balance."

Okay. She had to agree, not only did it make sense, but it even sounded caring. So she nodded.

"I see your point," she said, "and I think you're right… I could use some help with sorting stuff out. But what does _at least_ until the end of this year mean?"

"That we let Dr. Michaels decide if you'll need more," Luke explained. "So agreeing to this deal, means agreeing to her professional opinion too."

Luke's smile was genuine and the fact that he sent it to her, gave her hope.

"I _am_ sorry, you know."

Luke gave her a quick nod. "I do know. But it's not enough. Not for me, anyway. To me they're just words. I'll have to wait and see if your actions will back them up. Even now I can't help but noticing that you still don't involve Reid in the conversation. All your focus is on me and that worries me. If you keep ignoring his presence and his essence, I don't want you in my life."

When Luke moved his chair and was clearly ready to leave, Lily started crying.

"It's not to ignore him…I feel too embarrassed to look at him," she confessed as she lowered her head.

"I watched you earlier and you look so in tune with each other, so at ease, so…_happy_… I honestly don't know why I couldn't see that before…" Lily truly looked confused, "and to hear that Reid was willing to let me off the hook…"

Reid shrugged and gave her a glimpse of a smile. "What can I tell you…Sometimes I'm a good guy in spite of myself."

His remark gave Lily the courage to look up at him. "According to my mother, you'll be walking on water one of these days…"

They all laughed.

"I can honestly tell you I haven't tried it yet, so I'll have to get back at you about that one," Reid gave Lucinda a telling grin and turned to Lily.

"But one of the things I do very well is loving your son," he smiled at Luke, "Not that that's so hard to do, by the way, but I do excel in that. And I know you love him too. So maybe we can focus on that."

Lily gave him a nod. "That's a safe place to start," she softly said, "thank you…for making Luke so happy."

Reid smiled. He really smiled. His eyes softened, the standoffish shield showed an opening and a glimmer of respect entered his expression. She tried. She honestly tried. And for now, that was enough.

***Commercial Break*: A lot of soaps are canceled and one way to keep them alive is fanfiction! I created a FB page to collect fanfiction of all soaps to make a stand and support the genre. If you like to participate, please join me at Word Soap of FaceBook (I'm not able to give a direct link, but if you copy the following _/?ref=home#!/pages/Word-Soap/203979033028966?sk=wall_ after the usual www. facebook. com, you will get there:-)) Passing through and hitting the LIKE button would also be highly appreciated, of course:-) **


	41. Chapter 41

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #41 O ye, of little Faith

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Books and movies

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

To celebrate Luke's Coming Out Party – Reid's words – he had treated Luke to a elaborate luncheon at the Lakeview and finally managed to lock himself in his office to focus on his paperwork at last.

Luke decided against his own office space and took his laptop into their living room. It was a dark and rainy day, but with the fire roaring and some soft music on in the background, it was the perfect setting to work on his new venture.

He was so into it, that his ringtone made him jump and he sounded a little breathless when he answered.

"I'm not interrupting something hot and physical, am I?"

Luke chuckled.

"Hey sis. No, nothing like that. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd lost your mind…"

_Oh boy_. Before Luke could answer, the Snyder girl continued: "How could you let mom go free?"

Luke smiled. "I couldn't lock her up forever, Faith."

"Why not?" Faith snorted and sounded indignant, "That would have worked for me! We _finally_ had some normal balance around here! It actually felt like a happy family for a while, Luke! And now _she_ is back and everybody is stressed out again."

"I understand your frustration, sweetie…"

"Do you? Because you're safely secluded in your own home with your hot doctor, while we have to deal with _her_…" Faith was frustrated, "and I really don't know what to do."

"Are you all at the farm?"

"Yes. And she's still not welcome here, so that helps a little, I guess. But dad wants me to go over and welcome her home and I won't do it, Luke. I won't. I was _there_, for heaven sakes. She scared the hell out of us all and now I have to be happy she's out of jail? Well, I'm not! How could you?"

"I understand. I wasn't ready to let her go home either."

"You weren't?" Faith was calming down. "What happened?"

"Reid happened," Luke chuckled. "He pointed out to me that mom had been locked up for ten days now… and because she is my mom, she deserved some credit."

Faith was back to the snorting. "And here I was, thinking he was very intelligent and all that."

Luke laughed. "Well, you're right about that, because he found a way to turn this situation into something productive. At least, we hope it will be."

"Convince me."

"We agreed on letting her go on one condition… daily therapy with Dr. Michaels."

"Really? For the rest of her life?"

"Who knows. If Dr. Michaels thinks that's necessary. But at least until the end of this year."

"Okay," Faith agreed, "That sounds like a good deal. Let's hope this doctor can get through to her."

Faith didn't sound too optimistic about it, but then again… Faith never did.

"And maybe Noah could join her…" Faith sounded absolutely disgusted. "God knows that boy needs some counseling too. Is it true you had him arrested?"

Luke grinned. "Yep."

"Good for you! What a louse," Faith actually growled, "He's all smoochy foochie with Abigail and it freaks me out. So all of a sudden he's not gay anymore?"

"Maybe he never was," Luke suggested. "All the way gay, I mean. There's this scale…"

"Yeah, Abi mentioned it," Faith sighed deeply, "but still… he has some nerve sitting at our kitchen table, acting all part of our family, after what he did to you."

"Thanks for your support, sweetie. But you don't have to hate him, because he and I are through…"

"Hell_ooooo_," without seeing her, Luke knew Faith was rolling her eyes right now, "I can make up my own mind, thank you very much. And I think he's a louse. Period. I must say… your taste in men made one hell of a quantum leap, bro."

That made Luke laugh. "I agree," he chuckled. Nothing compared to Reid. It was as simple as that.

"Compared to Dr. Love, this Noah guy… pffff… cookie dough."

"Don't ever tell Reid you compared Noah to food!" Luke teased, "But _do_ share your Dr. Love nickname with him. It will be a nice change to the Dr. Nasty he gets at the hospital…"

"Dr. Nasty?" Faith laughed out loud. "Well, I guess he can be, if he wants to. But he's always been nice to me."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, he does have his moments."

"I'm glad he's not nice to everybody, to be honest," Faith sounded a little shy now, "that makes it more special when he's nice to me."

"I know exactly what you mean, sis. He's a good ego booster."

They both laughed.

"He reminds me of Mr. Darcy…" Faith entrusted and was surprised by Luke's laughing. "What?"

Luke told her about 'coffee in the parlor' at Lucinda's and Faith joined the joy. "I wish I was a fly on _that_ wall! But it's good to know. Next time I see him, I will entertain Reid with some famous quotes."

"I didn't know you read Pride and Prejudice…"

"Read…pffff…why should I bother reading if I can _watch_ the story? And after seeing Colin Firth and Matthew McFadyen for, let's say, a _hundred_ times, I know _all_ about Mr. Darcy I need to know."

"But reading the book allows you to visualize it yourself…" Luke tried.

"Heaven forbid," Faith chuckled. "I would have Mr. Darcy walking around in wet shirts the whole time. And that scene with Matthew and Keira in the rain…" a big sigh entered Luke's ear.

"Thank you for explaining so fully," he replied and they both laughed.

"Exactly. That's not in the book, Luke."

"Okay, you have a point," Luke hated to admit. "But the book is still a pretty good read."

"If you love reading, like you do…" Faith snorted away and changed the subject. Drastically.

"So, are you coming over to welcome _her_ home?" Faith had returned to her familiar loathing.

"I've just seen _mom_ at the police station. That's enough for one day and probably for this whole week," Luke chuckled good-humored. "Besides… I'm working."

"Oh boy, why didn't you tell me you were busy?"

"Because you'll always be more important than work, sis."

"Ah…" Faith was touched, but also very much a teenager, so she didn't show it. "What are you working on?"

"A lot of stuff, actually. But at this moment…I'm writing."

"Writing? Like writing a book?" For someone who hated reading, Faith was pretty excited.

"Yep."

"That's _so_ cool! What's it about?"

"You'll have to read it to answer that, I'm afraid," Luke chuckled and Faith made some indefinable sound.

"We're back to that one, eh?"

Luke recognized the amusement in her voice and teased some more.

"Even _if_ this book will turn into a movie, it will take a looooooooooong time before it's out, so I guess you'll just have to wait…"

"You're _so_ cruel," Faith complained with a chuckle. "But maybe I'll make an exception in your case."

"Well, if you do, you could be my proofreader," Luke suggested and Faith called out cheerfully.

"Really? I would be the first to read it?"

"Or second…" Luke smiled and Faith laughed.

"Of course, Reid's gonna read it too. That's okay. Second best is fine by me, in this case."

"Okay! Great! I'll let you know when I finish the first chapter and then you can come over and read it. I know I could mail it, but I want to see your face while you're reading it."

"I get that. And I love to hang out with you, so no problem with that."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah yeah…you're forgiven." Faith laughed. "Still refusing to go over and see mom, though."

"That's up to you."

"Right. Dad doesn't agree with that, though. But hey, I'm a teen, so it's my solemn duty to be as obnoxious and recalcitrant as possible."

"And you're doing one hell of a job with that," Luke assured her and it made her laugh.

"Thanks, bro! And you go back to writing now! Can't wait!"

For some reason Luke couldn't find the right flow to write after the phone call and he checked his watch. Hmmm, Reid had been working for a couple of hours now… time for some catering. While Luke was making coffee, he heard the office door open and close and he smiled when he felt two arms coming from behind not long after that.

"You read my mind," Reid whispered in Luke's neck, leaving some kisses.

"And you're reading mine," Luke chuckled, as he leaned back into this body he knew and loved so well.

Reid made him turn and with an approving moan he deepened their kiss. His stepping away was so out of character, that Luke looked confused and Reid pulled him close again.

"If we go any further, I won't be able to do some work for a _long_ time and I really want to finish it."

Luke smiled. "I understand. How long do you think you need?"

"An hour or two, I guess. Why?"

"So I'll know when to have dinner ready," Luke poured coffee in a mug and handed it to Reid. A huge smile and firm kiss was his reward.

"Sounds great," Reid was leaving the kitchen, when he turned back to Luke.

"You do have time to cook? I mean… I don't know what you're working on at the moment…but we could order in, if you don't want to…"

Luke pushed a donut in Reid's mouth and smiled. "If I didn't want to cook, I wouldn't. Don't worry. But to answer your question…I'm writing."

That had Reid's attention. He even took the donut out of his mouth to reply.

"You are? That's great!"

"Well, let's wait for the first chapter…"

"No, it's already great that you started again," Reid explained, took a big bite out of his donut and waved. "Will you have something ready to read by dinner?"

Luke laughed. "Writing is a slow process, Reid. And I want to finish a chapter before I share it."

"Hmmm," Reid obviously didn't agree. "Pushing my patience again, are we?" He winked, "Don't let me wait too long…this time." And he hurried off laughing.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Luke was still smiling. He wouldn't have to worry about inspiration for his writing. The basics were all present in his own home. Humor. Respect. Drama. Love.

While preparing dinner, the outlines started to emerge in his head and he felt a familiar fire ignite. After placing the casserole into the oven and setting the timer, he hurried back to his laptop.

***Commercial Break*: A lot of soaps are canceled and one way to keep them alive is fanfiction! I created a FB page to collect fanfiction of all soaps to make a stand and support the genre. If you like to participate, please join me at Word Soap on FaceBook (I'm not able to give a direct link, but if you copy the following www. facebook. com**_**/?ref=home#!/pages/Word-Soap/203979033028966?sk=wall**_** and remove the spacing between www and facebook and com, you will get there:-)) Passing through and hitting the LIKE button would also be highly appreciated, of course:-) **


	42. Chapter 42

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #42 Playing games

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Who did what now?

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hmmm," Reid stretched his legs, occupying almost the whole couch, and looking extremely satisfied. "I'm exceedingly proud of myself."

Luke looked up and smiled willingly. "That's nice."

"What?" Reid nudged Luke's side with his foot. "You're not gonna ask me why?"

Luke's smile broadened. "And ruin your chance of acting all offended? I wouldn't dream of it."

"Ah, I see…you miss my rudeness…"

"A little rudeness and disrespect can elevate a meaningless interaction to a battle of wills and add drama to an otherwise dull day," Luke grinned and felt Reid's foot again.

"You're starting to freak me out, Snyder. You're a Calvin fan?"

Luke squeezed Reid's toes. "Yep."

"Do you remember my touching speech about us being two very different guys?"

Luke gave him a nod. "I do."

"Scratch that. We're clones."

They both laughed out loud, but Luke's ringtone – _was that the A-team tune?_ – interrupted their fun. Well, Reid's fun, because Luke's voice was joyful when he answered.

"Will! I was about to call you. How's your mother?"

Reid leaned back, one arm under his head, and enjoyed his view. He loved watching Luke interact with other people. It didn't make him long for friendships of his own – _his life was absolutely perfect as it was_ – but he knew his beautiful partner loved all that sharing and sympathizing stuff and it gave Luke a certain glow. It felt like an oasis in a desert of indifference and Reid relished in it.

He saw Luke's glow dim, though, and the worried look made Reid sit up. _What was wrong?_

"Will and Gwen need to talk to us…can they come over?"

With a little sigh Reid let go of his plans for a quiet evening together and nodded. How could he say no, when Luke was looking all upset?

"They can't find a babysitter on this short notice…do you mind…"

Reid made a waving movement. "By all means, bring the kid."

After he disconnected, Luke shook his head. "Now what?"

"You read my mind. What's up?"

"Will wouldn't tell me on the phone. It's not his mom," Luke hurried to say, "but Gwen found something out and it concerns the both of us and I don't have a clue."

"I'm willing to place a bet on Mr. Mayer," Reid yawned.

"I hope not," Luke sighed. "I really thought he got the message."

"So did I, to be honest. But let's not speculate and wait for the facts."

Luke gave Reid a nod and rose to his feet. "I'll make some coffee."

"And I'll answer the door," Reid said out loud after a few minutes when the intercom beeped.

To lighten the mood, he decided to grumble into the microphone.

"Why don't you earth people leave us in peace?"

He heard a male and female laughter and then a child's trembling voice asking: "Who's that, daddy?"

_Damn_. He forgot about the child. He quickly pushed the key button and after the gate closed again, he activated the alarm. With Lily out of jail, he wasn't taking any chances.

He opened the front door and smiled when he saw the young family interact. Will took his daughter on his arm and Gwen gave her child a little pat on the back before she turned to Reid.

"Hello Boss. We had to explain to Hallie that you're an alien, so… good luck with that," she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and hurried inside.

Will's smile was open, friendly and a little wicked and his handshake was firm.

"Hi Reid, nice to meet you again."

"Same here, Will. Welcome." Reid saw two bright eyes peeping at him and he smiled. "Hello Hallie. Can I take your coat?"

For a minute the little girl hesitated, then nodded.

Will helped her and when he put her on the ground, Reid squatted so she could look him in his eyes. Apparently she liked what she saw, because her smile was filled with joy.

"I think Luke has some lemonade for you. Shall we find out?" Reid asked.

"You like lemonade?"

"I _love_ lemonade!" Reid gave her a serious nod. "Especially the one Luke makes. It's the best."

"Of course it is," Luke gave a quick slap on Reid's shoulder, welcomed Gwen and Will with hugs and turned to Hallie. "Hello little angel remember me?"

The girl looked indecisive and Luke smiled. "It's okay, it's been a while. But I'm glad to see you."

Hallie gave him a nod and pointed at Reid. "He's an alien."

"Yes, he is," Luke said calmly. "But he's one of the good guys."

"I know," Hallie's locks danced around her face when she nodded. "His eyes are nice."

"There." Reid smiled. "She said it."

He took a seat and looked at the little girl that stood in front of him.

"Are you a doctor?"

Reid nodded.

"My grandma is sick."

"I know."

"Are you helping her?"

Reid smiled. "I am."

"That's good." The girl gave him an endearing smile.

He agreed. "Yes, it is."

What was it that turned him into this child magnet? He really didn't get it, but it didn't bother him. Not with little angels like this. So he smiled and when she opened her arms, her message was very clear and he pulled her up his lap.

She settled with a smile, put two fingers in her mouth and cuddled up to Reid's chest.

"Isn't it something?" Luke whispered, while he handed Will and Gwen their coffee. "Ethan and Nathalie react the same way. They adore him."

"Children respond to someone's energy. To their essence. They can see past all the masks and fronts and look straight into the core," Gwen smiled, "So I'm not surprised. But it is adorable to watch. Maybe I could take a picture?"

"And blackmail me with it?" Reid raised his brow and Gwen chuckled.

"Now _there's_ an idea, Boss." She put her phone up, but didn't take the picture yet. "But I promise to drool on it in private…"

After Reid's nod, she activated the camera. The white flash startled Hallie and she looked up at Reid.

"What was that?"

"Your mom."

"Oh." Apparently that was enough info, because the girl leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes.

Reid smiled when Luke blew him a kiss and walked back to the kitchen.

"Can I help, Luke?" Gwen was already on her feet, "Please say yes, because I want to see the house."

They all laughed and when Luke waved her in, she softly caressed Hallie's hair in passing and smiled at Reid.

"She likes you," Will stated the obvious and smiled. He saw Reid looking at Hallie and continued: "I meant Gwen, but yeah… my daughter is under your spell too."

"That's how we aliens operate," Reid grinned for a second and then turned serious. "I forgot she was in the car. Did I scare her?"

"A little," Will admitted, "but the whole concept of a talking gate was kind of foreign to her, anyway. Hallie is a resilient kid, though. Very smart. So looking at her now, she didn't suffer any trauma."

Reid grinned, watching the sleeping beauty on his lap.

"No, she doesn't look very troubled to me."

"Hey, and _you're_ a doctor."

"Exactly. Speaking of which… how's your mom doing. I haven't been in today."

"Paper day. I know. Well, not much to report. Paul and I made a schedule to visit, but Henry is there almost all the time. Sometimes Katie manages to peel him away, but he's very committed."

Reid nodded. "We would do the same if it was one of them…" he watched Gwen and Luke enter the room with their arms full. He recognized the bags.

"Ah! Donuts!"

Hallie moved on his lap. "What?" she whispered.

"Donuts," Reid repeated softly. "Do you want one?"

"Hmmmmm."

Okay. He accepted a donut from Luke, broke off a piece and dangled it in front of her. She smiled when she took it and put it in her mouth. Before Reid could offer a second piece, she had put her two fingers back in.

"And back to sleep she is," Will watched it with a content smile. He'd heard some conflicting stories about the infamous Dr. Oliver, even from the same guy who was now looking at Reid with shiny eyes and a goofy smile. But Hallie was the best judge of character he ever knew, and seeing her so at peace with Reid told him everything he needed to know.

"Okay…well… let me tell you the reason for our visit," Gwen didn't lose any time over it, "Abigail called me at work this afternoon. She wanted to know if I knew a doctor who fitted her description."

Gwen paused to take a sip of her coffee and then continued: "Handsome, in his mid thirties, dark hair, blue eyes and a two-day-old beard."

Luke and Reid looked at each other and nodded.

"That sounds like Dr. Morgan," Luke answered. "If Abigail likes him, we do have some sad news for her, I'm afraid…"

Gwen smiled. "No, nothing like that. I also connected her description to Dr. Morgan, but I didn't tell her, because I didn't know what she would do with that information and I wanted to tell you first."

She saw the confusion and explained: "Abigail told me that Noah had met this guy in Jo's last night and apparently they both had a couple of drinks, and then some more… but according to Noah, this guy had encouraged Noah to go and talk to you." Gwen looked at Luke, "and again, according to Noah, this guy had suggested that you and Reid weren't as solid as everybody seemed to think and that you needed a good friend right now."

She watched Luke pale and Reid getting angry. _Really_ angry.

"Holy…" he suddenly remembered the little girl on his lap, "Guacamole…"

In spite of everything, they all chuckled for a minute.

"So Dr. Morgan doesn't play games, huh?" Luke gave Reid a telling look and the man shrugged.

"I've never witnessed it before…"

"Maybe he didn't have a reason before…" Luke took a deep breath to stay calm. "but obviously he thinks he has a reason now…"

Will and Gwen shared a confused look and Reid understood immediately.

"Apparently this particular piece of private information hasn't reached the Memorial Grapevine yet, but Morgan and I didn't just _work_ together in Dallas…"

"Ah, I see…" Gwen nodded her head. Now it all started to make sense. "So you were lovers…"

Luke grinned. "Reid doesn't like to use that word."

"No, not in this case, anyway. With Morgan there was no love involved. If I'm forced to label him, he would be a co-worker with benefits."

Will smiled. "Cleary this Dr. Morgan doesn't see it that way."

"Clearly," Reid agreed. "And I really don't understand, because I was very honest about it. He even _met_ Luke. He has seen us together…"

"Briefly," Luke added calmly. "Maybe not long enough to be really convinced he doesn't stand a chance."

"Obviously," Reid sighed and planted a quick kiss on Hallie's head, "So somebody will get an earful tomorrow. Maybe you could schedule a meeting with him?"

"Way ahead of you," Gwen smiled. "I wasn't aware of the personal details, but I did figure you would like a chat with Mr. Morgan, so you're meeting him at 11."

"Hiring you is yet another testimony to my genius decision making." Reid stated and Luke smiled.

"I guess I shouldn't remind you that you're also the one who hired Dr. Morgan then?"

They all laughed and Dr. Morgan didn't enter the conversation after that. He was still lingering on in their thoughts, though. Until Luke and Reid reached their bed. Despite the enormous size of it, there was only room enough for the both of them.

***Commercial Break*: A lot of soaps are canceled and one way to keep them alive is fanfiction! I created a FB page to collect fanfiction of all soaps to make a stand and support the genre. If you like to participate, please join me at Word Soap on FaceBook (I'm not able to give a direct link, but if you copy the following www. Facebook. com**_**/?ref=home#!/pages/Word-Soap/203979033028966?sk=wall**_** and remove the spacing, you will get there:-)) Passing through and hitting the LIKE button would also be highly appreciated, of course:-) **


	43. Chapter 43

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #43 Cold showers

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: Dr. Morgan gets it

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

The minute he received a call from Gwen Munson to set up a meeting with Reid, he knew he was in trouble. In deep _deep_ trouble. Okay, to be totally honest…he knew he was in trouble when he saw Luke's ex-boyfriend leave Yo's. His instinct had urged him to go after him, to admit he had been lying about Reid. But the mixture of alcohol, jealousy, hope and desire had shut down all normal thinking.

So here he was. Dr. Gary Morgan. He checked himself out in a shop-window and shook his head. He actually looked as desperate as he felt. He needed caffeine. Lots of it. So he turned the corner and stepped into Java's. Right into the guy he _really_ didn't want to see right now.

He saw something flicker in the brown eyes and it confirmed what he already suspected. They knew. _Damn_. They knew.

"Dr. Morgan. Looking for some liquid courage?"

Gary lowered his eyes. "Something like that. I guess I'm gonna need it."

"I _know_ you're gonna need it." Luke replied without any sympathy. The blond turned to the counter, picked up his coffee and made his way to one of the tables.

Dilemma. Would he make matters worse by talking to Luke? Could matters _get_ any worse, anyway? After getting his coffee, he took a deep breath and stopped at Luke's table.

"Can we talk?"

"If you think I will be more clement than Reid, you're sadly mistaken."

"That's not it. I need to apologize to you."

"That you do," Luke agreed and with a vague hand movement he motioned Gary to take a seat.

Sitting in front of Luke, Gary once again was struck by his charisma, but also noticed the coldness in his eyes. It made him very uncomfortable, so he sipped his coffee to conceal his uneasiness.

"Okay…well… I understand you know what happened in Yo's…"

"I know the headlines." Luke kept looking at him, without any visible emotion.

"I don't know what got into me, Luke," Gary shook his head. "This guy started talking to me about how his life didn't make any sense. He was already pretty drunk by then and I'd noticed he had been checking me out, so I let him talk to assess my chances."

Gary lowered his head. _Man_, that sounded cheap. But it was what is was. It was exactly what happened. So he continued:

"And then he mentioned you. And how confused he was, because now he had feelings for a girl, so he didn't know what his feelings for you had been about and stuff like that. And I'll admit… I was nosy. I wanted to get some dirt on you, I guess."

Gary shrugged and looked up. Luke was still looking at him, drinking his coffee.

"So I started feeding him a little and this whole lamentation came out. His grief with Reid, how badly you'd treated him… I guess you know the drill."

"I may have heard it once or twice," Luke nodded with a quick grin.

"And again…I really don't know what got into me, but I guess my jealousy saw this opportunity to act out and I told your ex that I worked at Memorial and had heard some rumors about Reid treating you badly."

"And Noah was more than happy to buy that," Luke said.

"He was. He gave me this whole speech on Reid's arrogance and how he always knew Reid was bad news and how you never listened and always got yourself in trouble and how he was _not_ bailing you out this time."

Gary drank his coffee and sighed. "And I should have left it there. I would have saved us _all_ a lot of trouble if I would had left it there. But I didn't. I saw a chance to stir up paradise and I went for it. I pushed all the right buttons and eventually he agreed he needed to show mercy and come to your rescue one more time."

He looked Luke in the eyes. "And I'm truly sorry."

"I can see that," Luke's voice was icy. "Your apology is a little late, though. It would have meant something if you would have told the truth the next morning. But to wait until we found out…" Luke waved his hand, "meaningless."

Gary swallowed. He knew Luke was right. "But surely there must be a part of you that understands where I'm coming from…"

"Oh, I do." Luke nodded calmly. "I remember telling you earlier. I would go crazy too if I had to watch Reid in love with someone else. But I also know Reid told you _specifically_ to be professional about it. That was his only stipulation. By accepting the job, you accepted that condition. And now you broke that promise."

Gary nodded. "I know. And I understand why you want me out of here."

"You're wrong," Luke's emotions were still buried in the fridge, "I really don't care if you stay or leave. You're not a threat to me, Dr. Morgan. You never were and you never will be."

"I understand your confidence, but no relationship is _that_ solid, Luke. Things could change."

"Of course," Luke gave a glimpse of a smile. "But _you_ will not be the one to change it. You had your chance for…how long was it again…three years?"

Gary got the message. Luke knew everything. "Yes, we were lovers for…" Luke's laughter confused him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…Reid doesn't like that word, because there was no love involved. His words." Luke felt evil when he saw Gary pale and he backed down. "Sorry. That was cruel."

"Well, if it's your mission to kill off any illusions I still might have had, you're doing a great job."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do," Luke agreed. "I do understand that it's hard to let him go. Of course I understand. But your little stunt with Noah was based on the assumption that you had some sort of chance with Reid if you could get me out of the picture." Luke shook his head. "And again, Gary, I don't want to be brutal, but based on what Reid told me, I _know_ he'd never go back to that. Even if Reid and I didn't make it."

Gary was gasping for air. "Ouch."

"I know," there was some warmth in Luke's voice now. "But you have to be honest with yourself. You turned it into something it wasn't."

"What do you mean? It was…"

"Gary," Luke lowered his voice, "He didn't let you in. Not mentally. Not physically. He didn't let you in. That should have told you something."

The doctor paled some more, looking sort of gray by now.

"You mean you…" he looked at Luke and the raised eyebrow gave him the answer. _Excuse me? Of course I do_. Luke closed his eyes for a moment to remember the moment he found out. The moment Reid shared himself for the first time and made sure Luke knew _he_ was the first.

"Okay," Gary exhaled intensively. "I guess you're right. I turned it into something special and it wasn't."

"Reid's special… so I do understand the mix-up," Luke smiled. "But you really need to ask yourself if you're able to cut him loose and if you want to keep working with him."

"If he still wants me around…"

"That's a good point. I really don't know. That's up to him."

Gary checked his watch. "I need to go. In about fifteen minutes I'll have my next cold shower."

"You're the one who came over to my table," Luke reminded him.

"I know. And believe it or not, I _am_ happy I did."

"So am I. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need that."

"I know."

Luke watched Gary leave and took out his phone for a text.

- Had long talk with GM. Don't cut him loose on my account. I'm okay. xxx

It didn't take long before his phone beeped and he smiled when he read Reid's answer

- Can't wait to hear all about it. Al's in an hour?

- I'll be there. Waiting:)

- As you should:) LY

- LY2

It was an hour and ten minutes, but Luke didn't mind the wait. He smiled when he saw Reid's grin and after a quick kiss, Reid flumped into a chair.

"I need to be back in an hour, I'm afraid. Had you ordered yet?"

Luke nodded and pointed at the arriving food.

"Great timing," Reid smiled at the waitress and took a big bite before he turned to Luke.

"Sorry," he murmured with his mouth half full. "I'm starving."

Luke smiled sympathetically. "Busy morning?"

"Crazy!" Reid shook his head. "But I understand you've been quite busy yourself?"

"I was. Did Gary tell you about our conversation?"

"Some," Reid nodded. "He was very upset by the lovers thing."

Luke gave a nod. "I know."

"He was even more upset when he heard the _co-worker-with-benefits_-remark."

"Oh my God. You told him that?" Luke stopped eating for a moment.

"Of course I did. I _really_ needed to get through to him. But I could tell you did a lot of groundwork, because he got the picture pretty quick."

"And now what? Did you fire him?"

"Nope," Reid slurped his soda, "I offered him a second chance. At the _job_."

Luke grinned. "Thanks for that add. I would be _so_ worried otherwise."

Reid tapped Luke's leg with his foot. "I can never be too clear, right?"

"True," Luke fed him a fries as reward and Reid quickly licked Luke's fingertips, leaving Luke a little breathless.

"Behave," the blond whispered, but his eyes dared him. Reid growled. This was not a good day to be working late.

"Any plans for tonight or will you be home, missing me like crazy?"

Luke smiled. "Not sure yet. Maybe I can do some writing."

Reid finished his sandwich while nodding. "Good plan. I can't wait to read it."

"I'm glad," Luke grinned. "I like my men greedy."

"Hmmm…plural, huh?" Reid narrowed his eyes, "Something about that talk with Morgan you're not telling me?"

They both laughed out loud and Luke realized once again how lucky he was to experience a relationship like this. So secure, so carefree, so solid.

He placed his hand over Reid's and squeezed it. "I love you, Dr. Oliver."

"I loved you first, Mr. Snyder."

"I love you more, Dr. Oliver."

"I love you deeper, Mr. Snyder." Reid's eyes darkened and he felt his body responding. Luke's smile was absolutely devious.

"I love you harder, Dr. Oliver." He whispered and laughed when Reid moaned.

"I love you louder, Mr. Snyder," he managed to squeeze out and grinned at Luke's daze. This little game had them both at the edge of their seat. Literally.

"Didn't you have this new gadget at your office?" Luke whispered and the underlying message took a few seconds to reach Reid's brain.

"I do."

"Show it to me?"

"Gladly. I especially recommend the red button…That one has unlimited possibilities…"


	44. Chapter 44

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #44 The Ultimate Teamwork

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: A wing for Luke

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke didn't want to go home. He didn't want to leave the hospital. He didn't want to let go of his doctor. But he knew he had to. Reluctantly and with a deep sigh he started to back out of their intimate embrace.

"I think we should give my whole _retire-and-stay-in-bed-for-the-rest-of-our-lives-_plan another think through," Luke murmured and Reid moaned a confirmation, grabbed Luke's hair and pulled him in for one last kiss.

"I thought this would subside in time," Reid whispered, "this _hunger_, this _need _to be around you…"

"I know," Luke pushed himself onto Reid again and felt victorious when the strong arms held him tight. He softly protested when he felt Reid backing away.

"I have an appointment in…" Reid checked his watch, "five minutes. I _have_ to go."

"I know," Luke said again and this time he stepped back too and pulled his clothes back in its place. "I'll walk you to the room… you know the number?"

"Let me check," Reid grinned wickedly, "My brain is not up to speed yet."

He watched his screen and looked puzzled. "This is odd…"

"What's up?"

"The appointment disappeared. Let's ask Gwen."

He pushed the orange button on his desk, extended his hand and smiled when Luke took it. Together they walked across the corridor.

"Hey guys," Gwen sent them a telling grin, "Glad to see you back on earth…" Without milking out this chance to tease them, she turned to Reid, "Did you notice the change in your schedule?"

"I did. What's that about?"

"Mrs. Grenhorn had to cancel. She's had the flu and she hoped she would feel better, so that's why she called so last minute."

Reid smiled. He normally didn't like cancellations, but this was another situation. He was holding Luke's hand and the extra half hour with him was a gift.

"Let us all say: thank you, Mrs. Grenhorn," he suggested and tugged Luke's arm. "I want to show you something… do you have time?"

"Duh!" Luke rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"Come!"

After a quick goodbye, Reid pulled Luke out of Gwen's office, through the halls, into the new wing. There he stopped, pulling Luke towards him.

Without a word, Luke took it all in. The tiled floors, the soft music, the lighting…he looked at Reid and returned his smile.

"Is it finished?"

"Almost," Reid started walking again and Luke willingly followed his lead. They passed some doors that opened and closed without making a sound and they reached a room that took Luke's breath away.

It had looked so clinical on paper. All the equipment that had brought a special light to Reid's eyes, just by talking about it… and now it was here.

And Luke understood. It hit him hard. He could _feel_ it in his bones, in his heart and even in the core of his being. He _knew_. In this room many lives would be saved. Many lives would get a future. Many lives would be altered. Right here. Because of the genius next to him.

He teared up and when he felt a kiss on his temple, he clasped Reid's waist.

"This is SO awesome," Luke whispered and he could feel Reid nod.

"And _you_ made this possible," Reid said softly and pulled Luke even closer. "So take that in, for a moment. By combining our strengths we created this, Luke."

"We're a pretty good team, Dr. Oliver." Luke accepted Reid's kiss with a huge smile.

"That we are, Mr. Snyder." Reid kept his arm around Luke and turned them both around. "Come, let me show you my new office."

"Please tell me it has the same gadget?"

"Of course it has!" Reid grinned. "Better yet, I liked it so much, we installed it in all the offices."

Luke wasn't surprised about the location of Reid's office – he almost knew the floor plan by heart – but he was taken off-guard by the end result. It wasn't as big as he thought it would be. When he shared his thoughts, Reid smiled.

"That's because you're only seeing half of it." With a look full of mischief he motioned Luke to follow him, he opened a door Luke hadn't even noticed and then Luke found himself in a separate room without windows.

"The hospital beds will be delivered the day after tomorrow and one of them will be placed in here." Reid pointed at a spot in the room. "If, for some reason, I can't go home, at least I will have a private space to crash."

Luke nodded. He didn't like the idea of Reid not coming home, but he knew it was a distinct possibility and part of 'being in a relationship with a neurosurgeon'. He smiled when he felt Reid's arm around his shoulders.

"You know I'd rather be home in bed with you."

"I do," Luke kissed him, "but thank you for saying it anyway. And it's good to know you'll have a secluded place to rest."

Reid gave a quick nod and opened another door. "Bathroom and locker room." He gave Luke a telling look, "So nobody can unwillingly or knowingly take a peek at me."

"Another comforting thought," Luke had to admit and they both laughed.

Back in the office area, Luke took a deep breath. "It's mindboggling…" he looked around, "we did this, Reid."

"Yes, we did. I'll give you the grand tour when it's all done, but the equipment arrived today and I just couldn't wait to show you."

"I'm glad," Luke smiled. "I…"

A loud bang, followed by a soft curse, interrupted him and they both walked into the corridor just in time to watch Gary Morgan picking up some books from the floor. Had he been watching them?

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were here too…"

Luke had to admit, it sounded honest enough, so he gave him the benefit of the doubt and smiled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Reid didn't sound too friendly.

"I'm killing time, to be totally honest," Dr. Morgan clung to the books as a life raft and plunged himself into the current of candor. "I'm organizing my office, because I wasn't sure you wanted me to tag along today."

"You're bored," Reid recognized the frustration. "Enough Hawaii?"

Luke looked puzzled and Gary explained: "Officially I'm not working yet. I'm volunteering in vacation time. So Memorial is my Hawaii, in a way. And yes, I'm bored. I guess there's a good reason for accumulating all those days off…I don't like vacations."

"Let me fix that," Reid pulled out his phone. "Ah Bob, it's Reid… no, we're still on for three o'clock…yeah, is it okay if I put Dr. Morgan to work on his own? He needs something to do and I need," _Luke_, he thought. "some help," he said. Reid's smile was a clear answer and Dr. Morgan hurried off with the books and came back empty handed a few minutes later. Rubbing his hands.

"Okay, tell me what I can do."

"Let's go to Gwen and discuss what cases you can take over," Reid winked at Luke. "Who knows…maybe I'll be home for dinner after all."

"Let's make that our goal," Dr. Morgan suggested with a little blush. "To make up for…you know."

"We know."

Reid took Luke's hand again and after a short meeting with Gwen, a big chunk of Reid's schedule magically disappeared.

"Are you sure you're alright with taking that much?" Reid didn't want to take advantage of Gary's guilty conscience.

"Are you kidding me! I'm so happy I can finally do some real work!"

Dr. Morgan sure did look happy enough.

"Well…this day is getting better by the minute," Reid smiled and turned to Luke. "Still no reason for goodbyes. I'm meeting Bob in twenty minutes, so how about some coffee?"

"Dr. Oliver," Luke seductively fluttered his eyelids, "are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah, whatever. The coffee is free, so I'm ready to take a risk," Reid faked disinterest as a pro and Gwen made a warning movement with her finger.

"Be careful, it's already rumored about that you're treating Luke badly…" She gave Dr. Morgan a quick look and Luke smiled. It was good to have friends like Gwen in his corner. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"On that note, we'll leave you to it…" Reid gave her a quick grin, "So I can show the whole hospital what a _nice_ boyfriend I am… I will even get him his coffee…how's that?"

"Shocking," Gwen said seriously, but the humor in her eyes was undeniable.

"I _know_!" Reid shrugged as he walked to the door, "All in the name of love…" He laughed when Luke threw his arm around his shoulder and bumped into him.

"Maybe an overload of PDA will start a whole new range of gossip…" Luke's eyes told Reid he was game and Reid had to admit he was tempted. But his natural unconcern for the opinion of others prevailed.

"Who cares what they think. _You_ know I love you and that's the only thing that matters."

Still clinging to each other, Luke and Reid waved a goodbye in general and stepped into the hallway.

"Okay," Reid glanced around, "Let's move quickly now, before someone sees us and…"

"Luke!"

They both moaned softly. Too late.

"Hello guys," Lily looked uncomfortable, not sure if she could hug Luke. She saw her son take a step back. Hugging was clearly not an option. She tried to narrow their gap by explaining her presence and good will. "I just had my first session with Dr. Michaels."

"That's good news," Reid said calmly. "I hope it will help."

"Me too, Reid. Thank you." She smiled at him and for the first time noticed how blue his eyes were.

"Did you see Noah? He's back in town, you know."

Luke's remark made Lily swallow. She knew he was provoking her. She could hear his anger. His hurt.

"I know and yes, I've seen him. He's staying with me. Holden didn't want him on the farm."

"I see," Luke's voice turned even colder.

"I gave him Faith's room, not yours. That didn't feel right."

"I don't care. It's not my room anymore." Luke shrugged.

"I care and again, it didn't feel right," she turned to Reid with a imploring look.

"I didn't invite him to deny your significance in any way, Reid. I hope you can take my word for that. But Noah is like a son to me and he needed a place to stay and…"

"It's okay, Ms. Walsh," Reid gave her a quick nod. "You don't owe me any explanation, but thank you for being so honest."

Lily looked a little relieved. "You're welcome." She hesitated and then turned to Luke. "Is there any chance we could meet someday and have a talk?"

Luke shook his head. "I honestly don't know. Don't rush me."

"I won't, I won't," Lily hurried to agree. "And please understand I hope to talk to the both of you…" She gave an unsure smile. "I'm off to see Damian, now. Bye…"

When she disappeared around the corner, Reid put his arm around Luke.

"Okay…second attempt. Let's go…"

And this time they managed to reach the cafeteria without any interruption.


	45. Chapter 45

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #45 Relationship 101

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The classic father son talk

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"No food here. Disappointed?" Luke turned away from the closed counter and noticed Reid's shivering. "What?"

"What they serve in here.." Reid trembled again and pulled a disgusted face. "I already applied for a budget raise, because this _has_ to change. In a few weeks we open this state of the art neuro wing with some top doctors – present company included - while serving the most terrible food I ever came across. It will not do."

They took their coffee and found a secluded table.

"You're absolutely right," Luke agreed. "Do you have any ideas?"

Reid knew that tone of voice by now, so he looked up. Luke obviously had an idea of his own, but first he wanted to share his brilliant one.

"I was thinking of that cook at Metro."

"Terri Ciccone?" Luke laughed. "Yeah, I should have guessed. You'd go for the best."

Reid grinned. "Exactly."

"Last I heard, she's very happy working for Dusty, though. And be honest… she's a chef with her own kitchen right now. No way she would trade that for a hospital cafeteria."

"Well…I was kinda hoping you would blackmail her. Or kidnap. Or something else you do so well to get what you want," Reid teased and Luke slapped his arm.

"Forget about Terri. I have another idea. I was already toying around with this to implement into my plans for the new building complex across the street and it would work here too…"

He enjoyed Reid's full attention and continued: "I wanted to talk to Henry about turning Al's into a chain of restaurants, all with different names."

Reid nodded. "That sounds like a great idea," he bent over the little table, "So let me guess… your new complex would get its own Luke's?"

Luke laughed and blushed. "Honestly, I was thinking about _Reid's_… because of your love for food and… well… my love for you, of course."

It didn't happen very often. It didn't happen very easily. But when it happened, it was a beautiful sight to see. Reid being speechless.

"I'm…" Reid made some hand movements, "I…" he took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say…"

"I got that," Luke laughed and when he saw Reid bending over, he willingly leaned towards him to collect a kiss.

"So you like that idea?"

"I do and I'm truly flattered, but I'm not sure it's a good name, commercially speaking," Reid looked very grave, although he altered his voice to imitate a conversation: "Let's go to Reid's tonight. _Reid's_? Hell no, I don't like that arrogant SOB."

They both laughed and Reid raised his eyebrow. "I am serious, though. Maybe you should give that name another thought. I'm not exactly the most popular guy in town. But I love you for suggesting it."

Luke smiled. "It's a great name," he insisted, "but we'd need another name for this place here. And no, _Luke's_ is not an option. Not at your place of work."

Reid's eyes lit up when he thought of a name and when he presented it to Luke, the enthusiasm doubled.

"Reid! That's perfect!"

"But let's keep it a secret. We'll reveal the name when the wing opens."

Luke gave him a nod, looked at his watch and pouted. "I need to cut you loose. It's a few minutes to three."

Reid leaned back in his chair. "But I'll be home for dinner, so it will only be a few hours. Let's hear it for Dr. Morgan."

"Don't push it now," Luke feigned indignation and Reid grinned.

"Good. I like my men jealous." He put his arm around Luke and squealed when his blond partner touched his inner thigh. Reid's mumbled "Have mercy" made Luke laugh out loud.

"Just so we know who's boss," he grinned and still laughing they reached Bob's office.

The older doctor was talking with a nurse in the hallway and smiled when he saw the couple coming his way.

Luke Snyder was an absolute miracle worker. Bob remembered _vividly_ how Reid had approached him at their very first encounter and he smiled at the memory.

"_You! You look important…"_

Bob chuckled when he remembered how shocked Kim was. Okay, he had been thrown too. The arrogance, the sarcasm, the apparent lack of social skills… and look at him now. Sure, Reid was still living up to all those first impressions, but Luke had somehow stirred up this joyful and loving Reid and Bob really enjoyed that part of his successor too.

"Hey guys," Bob shook their hands, "Luke, are you joining us?"

"Nope," he brushed over Reid's stomach and stepped away, "He's all yours, Bob."

Before Luke could move too far, Reid pulled him in for a kiss and slapped him softly on the cheek. "See you at home."

With an almost soundless sigh Reid watched Luke leave and Bob patted him on the back. "Come on in, Reid. Let me distract you with some boring numbers and other stuff you really didn't want to know."

"That sounds promising," Reid grinned, walked in and sat on the couch.

"Well, at least I don't have to wonder if you two are doing okay," Bob smiled and Reid shook his head. "No, no need to wonder about that. I do wonder about the whole dynamics of it, though."

Bob could almost _see_ Reid opening up, so he seized that opportunity with both hands, made himself comfortable in a chair close to the couch, gave Reid a questioning look, and said: "I'm not sure what you mean?"

Reid was deep in thought and Bob's question seem to startle him a little, but he _did_ answer: "Well, I guess I'm wondering if this is normal," his smile was a little shy – _What? Reid? Shy?_ – "I mean, we've been living together for almost three weeks now and for some reason I expected it to… I don't know… to slow down. This emotional joy ride, I mean."

Bob's sympathetic smile was reassuring to Reid and he relaxed a little.

"I understand. I can't tell you if or when it will slow down, because every relationship is different, but maybe it feels so overwhelming because it's a whole new experience for you. To be so…out of control, in a way."

Reid nodded. "True. For some reason I can't contain this and it's…"

"Scary," Bob finished.

"Hell yeah," Reid agreed. "Don't get me wrong…not scaring me away, or anything. But I'm trying to wrap my brain around it and I can't. And that's a hard word for me. Can't."

They both chuckled.

"So maybe you should just stop trying," Bob suggested. "Because love, being in love, is an uncontrollable force."

"I'm starting to realize that," Reid admitted. "And instead of declining, it seems to accelerate."

"The best advice I can give you is to go with the flow. Don't try to fight it, don't try to slow it down, don't try to analyze it, don't even try to understand it. Just enjoy the ride."

"I do…most of the time," Reid grinned. "But on a day like today…we meet for lunch and you know how I _love_ my job, Bob…" Reid shook his head, "But for some reason I just can't let him go and I'm looking for ways to spend more time with him and in a way that feels like playing hooky or not giving my all…"

"I know exactly what you mean," Bob said. "It's a difficult balance to find, especially when you're in those first phases of a relationship."

"There are phases?" Reid sat up a little.

"Oh yes. Various ones. If I understand correctly, you've been in love with Luke for a long time. And even though _you_ were in denial and _Luke_ was still tussling with Noah, those feelings were there. Making you pretty miserable most of the time, because you were tossed around back and forth."

"Thanks for bringing that up… I feel much better now," Reid grumbled and Bob laughed.

"Hear me out. I do have a point."

"And you're planning on making it this century?"

"Shttt," Bob looked as severe as possible, "what I'm _trying_ to explain is that all that love was _in_ there, with no place to go. When Luke _finally_ came to his senses," they both laughed, "it became safe to let all this love come out. And that's the phase you're in right now. All that build up love is coming out. Like a champagne bottle opened up."

Bob made a exploding movement with both his hands.

"You're discovering each other, you're discovering parts of yourself that come out because of Luke, Luke is discovering things about himself that you stimulate…It's one big adventure, it's exciting and apart from some drama around you, it's great to be around each other. It's fun."

"And you're telling me it's a phase. Something tells me I'm not gonna like the next phase…" Reid rolled his eyes.

Bob laughed. "As I said, no relationship is the same. So maybe your connection with Luke is just one happy, blissful phase. But don't let it throw you, if it doesn't feel so joyful anymore. It's all part of life. Ups and downs. It's natural."

"Why?"

"I don't know _why_, it just is," Bob laughed. "But the lows aren't necessarily a bad thing. They're part of the flow, just like waves. It took me some time to figure out that the best way to deal with those highs and lows is to just accept them as part of the natural tide. Don't let them throw you off course. Just trust what you know."

"I _know_ Luke is the best thing that ever happened to me," Reid said softly. "I don't _understand_ it, but I do _know_."

"That's exactly what I mean," Bob indicated. "Use that as your anchor and you'll be fine."

"So you don't think my attachment to Luke is in any way unhealthy?"

"No, I honestly don't," Bob stated calmly. "Quite the contrary. If you don't mind me saying so…I have a feeling you've been living in the dark for most of your life and your love for Luke pulled you into the light. And it's warming you up. It's showing you a world you hadn't seen before. No wonder you want to lavish in it, after being deprived of this light for so long."

Reid was moved and he cleared his throat. "Thanks, Bob." He leaned back into the couch. "Between you and Luke, I will figure this whole social and emotion thing out, one day. You just wait and see."

"Reid," Bob leaned forward and looked very serious, "You're already doing a hell of a job, trust me. I'm very proud of the way you're handling yourself. Not only professionally, but also how you're treating Luke. I know I've said it before, but the respect and love between you two is an example to us all. It really is."

"Thank you," Reid felt a need to snap out of the emotions and fell back on his well known tactic: humor. He sat up straight, slapped his legs and looked Bob in the eyes.

"So tell me… did you sign those adoption papers yet? If this wasn't a classic father son talk, I don't know what is."

Bob laughed with all his respect, love and warmth on his face. "You know I'm here for you."

"I do. And I'm glad."

"Me too." Bob rose to his feet and walked to his desk. "So…_son_…how about cracking some numbers?"

With a big smile Reid stood up and sat on the chair at the desk. "I don't understand why you kept me waiting so long…"

They were almost done, when a knock on the door disturbed them. Seeing Nurse Taylor didn't made it better, but before Reid could snap at her, Bob smiled friendly and asked calmly:

"Can we help you, Nurse Taylor?"

She nervously looked at Reid and nodded.

"I'm sssorry to disturb, but you ordered us to tell you when something changed in Mrs. Coleman's condition…"

Reid swallowed a impatient _"What is it"_, gave her a nod and left his chair.

"You're absolutely right. I did. And I assume something changed?"

"Yes Dr. Oliver," she looked in shock by his calm question. "She's coming to."

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll go to her at once."

Her smile was insecure. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Nurse Taylor."

He felt Bob's hand on his back and smiled when he heard the amusement in Bob's voice.

"Very nice, Reid. She didn't even leak."

"I _know_! I'll try harder next time," he grinned to the man next to him. "I really want to see Barbara. Can we…"

"Of course. I'll join you. Barbara is family."

Reid hadn't realized, but wasn't surprised. "Of course she is."


	46. Chapter 46

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #46 Love to remember

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: _"You are just grateful that you have it in your life, as long as you have it. Even if it's for a short while."_

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Their timing turned out to be impeccable. Barbara was in the process of opening her eyes when Reid and Bob walked in. With a dazed glance she looked to her left and obviously recognized Paul and Will. Her smile was weak and her voice not more than a whisper, but her "Hey boys" was loving and a good sign. At least her memory didn't seem affected, Reid concluded. While he walked towards the bed, he saw her looking to her right. The loving smile he'd expected, failed to occur. Barbara looked confused.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Where else would I be, my love?" Henry's fingers stroke her hand and with a startled look she pulled her hand from his grip with a disgusted "My _love_?".

Henry paled and when Reid passed him, he grabbed his sleeve.

'What's going on, Reid?'

"That's what I'd like to know," Barbara agreed. Her voice was getting stronger, so that was good news, but her anxiety level was rising too and Reid didn't like that.

"I have to examine my patient, so I need you all to leave."

He turned to Henry and gave him a quick nod and continued:

"I will answer all questions later..."

Unwillingly Henry let Katie escort him out of the room and with Bob on the other side of the bed, Reid looked Barbara in the eyes. Before he could ask her anything, she looked him over.

"How come I haven't see _you_ before?"

Reid's eyes met Bob's and they shared a quick shake of the head. This wasn't good.

"Barbara," Bob sounded calm, "Do you remember falling down and hurting yourself?"

She lowered her head.

"So _that's_ what happened? No, I don't remember."

"Well, you've been out for a couple of days, so I'm not gonna ask you what day it is, but can you tell me what month and year we're in?"

Barbara rolled her eyes, but that hurt and she cringed.

"It's October," she answered, was relieved to see Bob's nod and continued: "2009."

The young doctor on her right didn't show any emotions, but she knew Bob long and well. His worried glance didn't stay unnoticed.

"I flunked, didn't I?"

Bob smiled. "You're doing great. Don't push yourself."

"I'm gonna order some tests, including a scan." The young doctor informed her and Barbara frowned.

"I don't need two doctors. Bob can..."

"Dr. Oliver is not only one of the best neurosurgeons in the world, he's also the one who saved your life," Bob interrupted.

"Oh." Barbara looked at the young doctor again. "I guess a thank you is in order, then."

"No need. Just doing my job," Reid shrugged.

"So...according to Bob's reaction on the year I mentioned, I gather I'm suffering from memory loss?"

Her forward question brought a smile to Reid's face and Barbara was baffled by the effect. This Dr. Oliver was quite a catch. Too bad he was a little too young for her taste.

"You are right," Reid replied and it took her a few seconds to understand he responded to her question and not to her thoughts about their age difference.

"So, how bad is it? We're obviously talking about years here."

Bob answered. "It's not too bad...it's October 2010, so you're missing a year. For now, that is. It doesn't have to be permanent."

"A whole year?" Barbara was getting upset again, "and you think that's not too bad?"

Reid's thoughts went to Henry and agreed with his patient. This was not a good year to forget. Thinking about it made him shiver.

"I'll go and order those tests," Reid said in general, while leaving the room. He was immediately besieged by apprehension and suspense in the corridor. Before anyone could bombard him with questions, he focused on Henry and explained the situation.

"A year? Our year?" For a moment Reid related to Henry's desperation. What if Luke wouldn't remember this last year? Reid would be a complete stranger to him! Just the thought made his skin crawl.

"I know, Hank. It's…" Reid swallowed, "hell. But it doesn't have to be permanent. I hope to know more after the tests."

Henry nodded, while Will, Paul and Katie tapped his back and voiced their sympathy.

"What's the best way to deal with this, Dr. Oliver?" Paul asked pointblank.

"As stress free as possible," Reid answered without hesitation. "Any strain on the brain is not helping at this point. Avoiding emotional issues," he looked at Henry, "is absolute key. We can't force the brain to remember. I wish I could, Hank," Reid squeezed the man's shoulder for a minute.

For some reason Henry seemed to accept Reid's advice without a fight.

"What you're telling me is to stay away from her, right?"

Reid swallowed again. He really felt for this guy. "I know it stinks, Hank, but yes…that would be best. For now. But let me order those tests and after that I may know more."

Henry gave him a nod. Stoical. Dispirited. Almost in tears. "Thanks, Reid."

After a quick head movement, Reid made the necessary arrangements and when Barbara was wheeled out of her room, Henry watched from a distance. He could feel Katie's arm around his waist, but her warmth didn't reach him.

"This is so cruel," he whispered and Katie couldn't agree more.

"It's brutal. I'm so sorry, Henry."

He pulled her close for a minute. He knew he didn't have to explain. Not to Katie. She loved and lost too. She knew how he felt. He broke down and cried.

***

- Running late. Barbara is awake. Be home soon. LY

- All OK? LY2

- Nope. Memory loss

- OMG

- indeed

On his way home, Reid pleaded with the Powers That Be. Out loud.

"_Please_, no emergencies tonight. _Please_, let us on occasion forget the world, but never each other." He took a deep breath, trying to shake the fear and anxiety that had crept in this afternoon. For some reason he heard Luke's voice in his head and it took him back a few weeks.

_"You are just grateful that you have it in your life, as long as you have it. Even if it's for a short while."_

Reid parked his car, stepped out and looked up. "I am. I really am very grateful."

He smiled when he saw Luke in the doorway and his heart filled with joy, love, hope and trust again when his lover threw himself into Reid's arms.

"I'm _so_ glad you're home," Luke whispered.

"I'm so thankful you remember me," Reid softly replied and met Luke in a hungry kiss.

Many kisses and minutes later, they lay entwined in silence. The little energy Luke had left, he used to move his hand up and down Reid's chest in a soothing caress. Not complaining about _anything_, Luke had noticed Reid's anxiety during their lovemaking and he didn't really know how to ease Reid's mind. He decided to ask.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Reid looked startled. "Did I hurt you?"

Luke smiled. "No, you didn't. But I could tell you were affected by what happened today."

Reid sighed, his hand pulling a few blond locks. "I was. I'm sorry if I was too…intense."

"Stop with the apologies, Reid." Luke moved himself up, tilted Reid's head and looked him in the face. "I'm not complaining. I'm worried. And I want to help, so tell me if I'm helping by talking or if I'm helping by shutting up."

Reid smiled. "What you're doing right now is very helpful. Just hold me."

And Luke did. Many questions entered his mind, but he didn't ask one of them. He could answer them all himself. Barbara didn't remember Henry and Reid had made it personal. Luke knew _he_ did, after getting Reid's text. He had placed himself in Henry's shoes for a moment. How he would react if Reid couldn't remember the last year. He was overwhelmed by the angst of it all and Luke was pretty sure his man was feeling the exact same thing.

His greeting - _"I'm so thankful you remember me"_ – had spoken volumes. How could he help Reid… all of a sudden the idea hit him and he forced himself up.

"What…"

Luke shook his head, put a finger over Reid's mouth, and reached for Reid's cell phone. After pushing some buttons, he handed it over to Reid.

"Just keep me on the screen…face only, by the way," Luke grinned, "and push this button when I give you a nod."

Reid followed Luke's directions without really knowing what he was up to and why Luke felt the urge to do this _now_… but after Luke's nod and first sentence, he felt something wet in the corners of his eyes. Oh my God, he wasn't leaking, was he?

"Hey you, I'm Luke and you and I…" Luke's finger pointed from himself to the camera, "we're the best thing that ever happened to each other. And I know you know, but even a genius like you might need a little reminder one day, so this is it. I love you. I really thought I knew what was love _was_, but you gave it an extra dimension. I've never felt so secure, so safe, so respected, so uplifted, so at peace and so satisfied…" Luke sent a telling grin into the camera, "as you make me feel. So even if you might forget, for whatever reason, I'm telling you here and now…_trust_ me. You don't want to be anywhere else. You don't want to be with anyone else. We're it."

Luke blew a kiss towards the camera and that was Reid's cue to stop filming. When he lowered his phone, Luke saw some tears go astray on Reid's cheek and with a smothered cry, Luke leaned in for a kiss.

"That was _so_ awesome," Reid whispered. "How did you come up with _that_ idea?"

Luke blushed, very pleased with himself. "I don't know. It just hit me."

"I need to do it too…" Reid motioned Luke to get his phone and with a radiant smile Luke obeyed, activating his camera.

"Hi Luke," Reid's loving smile splashed from the screen, getting Luke all flushed. "I'm Reid. _Your_ Reid. Before I met you, I was nobody's Reid. I was Dr. Reid Oliver and this was my usual facial expression…" Reid turned to aloof, arrogant and cold in a split second, making Luke grin, "but then you came into my life and look at me now…" Reid was back to the love. "I had been living in the dark for most of my life, but your presence pulled me into the light." Reid quoted Bob. "And we're good together. We're actually _great_ together. And even if you don't feel that love some day, for whatever reason, let me assure you…nobody can love you more than I'm doing right now and nobody could love me better than you're doing. I love you, Luke Snyder. Don't you ever forget that."

A little bleep indicated the camera was turned off and when Luke put his phone down, it was obvious that Reid's words had struck a cord. They found each other in a silent embrace and sat like that for a while.

"I actually feel better," Reid sounded surprised and Luke sniggered.

"I'm glad. So do I." Luke lovingly stroke his phone. "This movie is already invaluable to me."

"I know what you mean, I…" before Reid could finish, his stomach reminded him of an interrupted flow of nutrition for the last few hours and they both laughed out loud.

"Somebody needs _feeding_ again," Luke teased and jumped off the bed. "And do I have a treat for you." He dressed quickly and smiled when he saw Reid hurrying too.

"Tell me…"

"After leaving you with Bob, I felt a little lonely, so I went to the farm and grandma didn't let me leave without all kind of containers with food…not that she needed to twist my arm, or anything…" Luke grinned. "All they need is a little warming up…"

Reid's face was all joy and while Luke was preparing the dinner, he watched Reid setting the table. A domestic scene that felt familiar and maybe even non-essential. But thinking about Henry, this little piece of normal became precious. Because here they were. Together. In love and both very aware of that love. In awe of that love, even. He could only hope they would never forget.


	47. Chapter 47

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #47 Checking up

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Reid is roaming around Memorial

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He liked things in order. You might even call him methodical and he wouldn't disagree. It gave him a sense of comfort when life run its course as he planned it. And the Universe had been kind to him today. Everything had gone according to his schedule. No surprises, no detours, no bumps in the road. Smooth sailing, the whole day. 

Days like this were rare. Reid was very aware of that, so it had put him in an extremely good mood. And it obviously showed, because Chris Hughes watched him almost in horror.

"What made you this chirpy? Are you so glad to see me leave?"

"Still convinced you're the centre of the Universe, are you? But yes, I _am_ glad you're recovered enough to leave. More interesting...why are you so down about it?"

Chris lowered his head. "You need to ask? I will be recuperating at my parent's..."

Reid honestly didn't get it.

"So? I'm pretty sure they'll take great care of you."

"Hover over me, you mean." Chris pulled a face.

"Poor you," Reid replied without sympathy. "Having to deal with all that parental love."

"Yeah well... I guess it's better than a rehabilitation centre..."

"You _guess_?"

"But I'd rather be at Katie's..."

Ah, now Reid could connect the dots.

"Our Florence Nightingale bailed out on you, did she?"

"Big time. She didn't even offer."

"Shame on her for having a busy life of her own," Reid faked indignation.

"But if she really cared for me, she..." Chris stopped when Reid started shaking his head. "_What?_"

"You and your outlook on caring," Reid's good mood was fading. "How caring were _you_ when you kept silent about feeling sick?"

Chris bit his lip, but Reid wasn't finished yet.

"From where I'm standing you have all these high expectations for the people around you and very outlined ideas about how they should and should not act, but you let yourself get away with about anything. Maybe you should turn that around and start treating others how you'd like to be treated."

"Who died and made you Mother Theresa?" Chris sneered, unwilling to admit Reid's words hit home.

Reid just grinned.

"I wish you a speedy recovery, Doogie. May the force be with you."

Without a greeting Reid left Chris alone and continued his rounds with a quick stop at Damian's room. The policeman at the door gave him a quick glance, before returning his attention to his laptop.

"Reid!" Damian was genuinely pleased to see him. Over the last few weeks they had reached some sort of friendly interaction and the chess set on Damian's bed stand had a lot to do with that.

"Time for a game?"

"I'm afraid not," Reid knew Damian's chess skills by now and the Italian was pretty good. Reid hadn't lost one yet, but their games did take a while. And he had no time to spare, today.

"It's my last round of the day," Reid explained and Damian understood immediately.

"I'm glad my son is still the main attraction," he smiled.

Reid just nodded. He didn't discuss Luke with Damian. Ever.

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm okay. No pain or anything. Surgery is planned for the day after tomorrow."

Reid gave a quick nod. "I heard. Dr. McLyan is coming in from Northwestern."

"You know him?"

"Not personally. But he's one of the best."

"I'm glad," Damian smiled and made a hand movement. "And now go and have a great evening with Luciano."

"Thanks," Reid gave him a _I'm-sure-I-will-have_ grin, raised his hand in a vague greeting and walked over to his last stop of the day.

Barbara looked annoyed at him, so he focused on the guy next to her bed.

"Hey Will, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I'm having a very pleasant day, so no complaints here."

When he walked up to his patient, her annoyance had tripled. Barbara didn't like to be ignored.

"Ah, so you _do_ remember I was here too?" she scoffed, brushed aside Will's soft disapproval and gave Reid her famous_ 'Do-you-realize-who-I-am'_ look.

But Reid was not impressed. Of course he wasn't.

"I did, but I prioritize my attention."

"So Will is more important to you than I am?" Barbara was thrown.

"Yep," Reid's wink to Will was unmistakably defiant and Will laughed out loud. After a severe look from his mother, he was willing to explain:

"Reid is living with Luke and Gwen is Reid's assistant, so we…"

Barbara didn't let him finish. "With Luke?" She looked at Reid, "That's quite an age gap."

Reid's initial response didn't make it out of his mouth, but did make his eyes glimmer with restrained amusement. _If only you remembered, Mrs. Coleman.._

"It is," Reid agreed with a smile, "I can highly recommend it." He took out his penlight and shined it into her eyes.

"How do you feel today?"

"Not much change. Bob told me about the swelling you found on the scan. I understand this memory loss could be caused by that swelling and could be temporary?"

Reid gave her a nod. "True. We just have to wait and see. Please don't strain yourself by trying to remember."

Barbara sent him a smoldering look. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have everybody tiptoeing around you? Afraid to say to wrong thing?"

"I actually do, but unlike you I find it exhilarating," Reid and Will shared a grin.

"I'm not sure I like you," Barbara murmured and Reid's grin broadened.

"Please don't. Like me, I mean. It would ruin my reputation," Reid rolled his eyes, "and my involvement with Mr. Snyder has already put quite a dent in it."

"Poor Luke," Barbara shook her head, "It's incomprehensible how a sweet boy like that would fall for a sarcastic and rude excuse for a human being like you."

"Sometimes you need to see two people together to understand the connection," Will suggested with a telling smile to Reid, "Even the most unlikely couples can turn out very self-explanatory if you see them interact."

"Your son is right," Reid agreed. "And believe me, I've seen my share of odd couples around here…"

Barbara shrugged, totally oblivious of the undertone, and picked up her remote control.

"Whatever. If you're done, I'd like to watch WOAK." Before Reid could reply, she had brought the TV to life – _ha, she could play the ignore game too_ – and after greeting Will, the doctor left the room. Or heading out, to be exact. Barbara's "What is _he_ doing there?" made him curious enough to walk back. He placed himself behind Will, so he could watch the screen and looked worried when he saw Katie and Henry together. He knew he couldn't prevent Barbara from watching… maybe he could stop Katie from broadcasting? He stepped outside the room and tried her mobile number. To his surprise, Kim answered.

"Reid, I'm sorry…Katie is live right now and…"

"That's why I'm calling. Barbara is watching this. What is Katie doing?"

"Trust her," Kim was very calm. "We were hoping Barbara would watch. Katie thought it would be a way to give Barbara some information about Henry, without Henry being present and without hinting at their connection."

"Hmmm," Reid had to admit, that was pretty smart thinking, "I hope it works."

He disconnected and watched Barbara through the window. She was still all annoyance. Then he noticed Will looking at him and Reid gave him a thumbs up. After Will's nod, Reid collected his coat from his office and walked over to Gwen.

"Anything new?"

"Nope," she gave him a radiant smile, "You're ready to go."

"Great," Reid glanced at his watch. He would actually be on time. "I'm not on call, am I?"

"No, Dr. Morgan is available in case of an emergency. Big plans?"

"Dinner at the Lakeview," Reid revealed. "Luke is having a meeting over there, so it made sense to grab something there."

"Send him my love," Gwen turned off her computer, "And I will start looking for mine."

"Let me narrow the search for you. He's in his mom's room. Just saw him there."

"Ah great. Thanks." Gwen took her bag and they both walked out. "Have a good one, Dr. Oliver."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

Reid was right. He was on time. Luke was the late one, this time. He smiled when he saw Luke still deep in conversation with two gentlemen and he took a seat at the bar so he could watch the last part of Katie's show.

"I hope you enjoyed our new Up-Close and Personal section. Thank you, Henry, for allowing us to know you better," her smile was beautiful and loving as she looked into the camera. "And thank you for watching. Oakdale has some amazing citizens and I'm glad I could introduce one of them today. Talk to you soon, Oakdale."

A loud commercial ended Katie's personal promotion of Henry and Reid smiled. _Sometimes_ she came up with some good ideas, he would give her that. When he turned on this bar stool to check on Luke, he saw the men shaking hands and when Luke waved him in, he walked over.

"Gentlemen, this is my partner, Dr. Reid Oliver."

Both men smiled friendly and introduced themselves, but it didn't ring any bells, so Reid forgot the names immediately.

"They're helping me out with all the permits needed to start building."

"It is very exciting," the older one stated. "We're very impressed by Mr. Snyder's plans."

Reid noticed the younger one being _very_ impressed by Mr. Snyder and not just because of his plans. Instinctively Reid stepped closer, put his arm on Luke's back and gave him an intimate smile.

"Yeah, he is something else."

That seemed to work. The younger man, about Reid's age, looked the doctor in the eyes and gave him a quick nod.

"So we've noticed," his voice was calm and friendly. "It was a pleasure meeting you…" he looked at Reid again, "…both."

Reid returned the smile. "Same here. Enjoy your evening." _Please leave!_

After a final greeting the men left the lounge and Reid dropped himself into a seat. When he saw Luke grin, he raised his eyebrow. "_What?_"

Luke bent over and kissed him. "You're pretty hot when you're all possessive."

Reid lowered his eyes. "I wasn't…"

"And then some!" Luke grinned, placing his hand over Reid's. "But it was absolutely adorable."

"You did notice he was checking you out, didn't you?"

Luke laughed. "I did. And I'm afraid I induced that to some extent."

"You did?" Reid looked up. "Why?"

"I was curious about him. He's a good looking guy and I had a feeling he was gay, but I wanted to make sure…"

Reid was getting uncomfortable. What was going on?

"Again…why?"

This time Luke lowered his eyes, but after a deep breath he met Reid's eyes again.

"I thought he might be a good match for Dr. Morgan…"

For a moment Reid just looked at Luke, but then the message kicked in and Reid started to laugh.

"Since when do you take an interest in Morgan's love life?"

"Since he took one in ours, I guess." Luke grinned. "I hadn't planned it, or anything. It was a spontaneous idea after I saw this Kevin Broyd."

Reid shook his head, still laughing.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again…you're something else, Mr. Snyder."

"So you're not gonna talk me out of it?"

"Why should I? If you think it's a good idea, give it a try. Watching Katie, I'm not sure something good comes out of matchmaking, but maybe you're better at it. As long as you don't marry _me_ off, I wish you the best of luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Luke was beaming. He had expected some resistance – _Noah would have been all over him for interfering and invading someone's privacy_ - and was pleasantly surprised by Reid's support. He watched his man with a huge smile and when their eyes met, Reid winked at him.

"So now you're suggesting you can recognize a good couple before they actually _are_ one, are you?"

Luke understood the tease and grinned. "That's right. _Now_ I do. It took me some time to figure it out myself, but I do believe I know what to look for now."

"You go for it," Reid smiled and tapped his watch. "Can we eat now?"


	48. Chapter 48

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #48 Less is more

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Reid and Henry go at it…

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

They just finished their starters when Reid's phone demanded attention. Luke tried his best not to pout. He had no idea how adorable that made him look, until he met Reid's eyes and saw his warmth.

"I'm not on call, don't worry," Reid eased Luke's mind and smiled when he read the text.

- Sorry, seems you're not the only genius in O anymore. K.

Reid showed Luke and filled him in on Katie's latest show.

"Genius is determined by end result, not by action." Luke grinned and Reid's eyes lit up.

"That's brilliant. Can I text that?"

Luke nodded, feeling proud.

The next text came in and Reid smiled again.

- I'm genius enough to disagree... are you at work?

- Nope. Lakeview. Dinner with hot blond

After he sent the text, he dropped his phone next to his plate, all set to give Luke his full attention again. His handsome date was the one distracted this time, though. With his back to the room Reid had no idea what was happening, until he felt female hands, coming from behind, on his cheeks.

"Hello fellow genius," Katie was all bubbly, "enjoying your meal?"

"I _was_... Does your broomstick has a turbo on it or what? I just texted..."

"We were already here," Katie explained, slapping him softly on the head for the broomstick remark.

_We_? It made Reid turn around and shake the male hand.

"If it isn't one of Oakhell's most amazing citizens," Reid teased and Henry gave a glimpse of a smile.

"You watched it?"

"Parts of it," Reid nodded. "I know for a fact your wife has been watching..."

That brought some life into Henry. "Kim told us. I hope our information between the lines found its way to her."

"I hope so too," Reid replied and Henry smiled.

"Why don't you join us?" Luke wondered, with a telling look from Reid to Henry. The doctor understood the hidden agenda and joined Luke's invitation.

"Yeah, please do."

"You're sure? I don't want to intrude.."

"Yes, you do..." Reid's teasing grin went from Katie to Henry, "but we let her get away with it anyway, don't we, Hank?"

The man willingly smiled, touched by the obvious attempt to distract him from the hell he was in.

"Yeah, we do..." He waited for the waiter to put a table in its place and sat down next to Reid. "We simply have no choice."

"None," Reid agreed. "We're totally helpless."

"Powerless," Henry nodded.

"Clueless," Katie added.

"Mindless," Reid replied.

"Worthless," Henry contributed with a matching facial expression.

"Reckless," Luke changed the tune and his tactic worked. He caught Henry's attention.

"What?"

"Reckless," Luke repeated. "That's what I need you to be."

Reid smiled. Luke didn't lose any time getting to the point and he liked that.

Henry was still puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I want you to join me in a new adventure," Luke smiled and when he saw an interested flicker in Henry's eyes, he explained his ideas.

Henry's enthusiasm increased by the minute and wasn't even affected when Luke shared his ideas for a _Reid's_.

"That name is negotiable," Reid suggested, meeting Luke's indignation after his remark.

"No, it's not," he said firmly.

Reid faked submission. "Not negotiable, I just learned."

Henry watched him with a telling grin. "And here I was, thinking you were the one calling the shots…"

"Common misconception," Reid assured him. "Can't even call my soul my own. He took it all. He's ruthless."

"Relentless," Luke nodded.

"Shameless," Henry jumped in. "So explain to me again why I should enter into this joint venture?"

"Because my financial resources are endless?" Luke grinned and they all laughed.

"My stomach isn't bottomless, though," Katie changed the subject and waved with her menu. "Could we please order, before I faint?"

To their amusement, Reid decided to join them in the first course again. Simply because, according to Reid, a man could never eat enough beef carpaccio in one day and 'meaningless chatter always made him more hungry than usual'.

Dinner turned out very enjoyable for all of them. Even Henry had amused himself and he glanced at the man who was responsible for a lot of his grins and fits of laughter tonight. For some reason they managed to find some similar sense of humor and Dr. Reid Oliver turned out to be very creative and witty. Henry even started to understand Katie's weak spot for this guy.

Reid's interaction with Luke was more difficult to handle. Their loving sparring, the way both men were completely at ease with each other, the obvious equivalence, their perfect balance… it reminded Henry of his relationship with Barbara and it had emphasized his loss.

Henry looked at Luke. His plans for expansion were very well-timed. He could use the distraction and after hearing about the current arrangements for the hospital cafeteria he was pretty sure it wasn't created to keep him busy.

"Okay, just to sum it all up," Henry couldn't wait to get started, "Tomorrow I will come over and check out the current available equipment…"

He ignored Reid's murmured "I'm _so_ hoping we're still talking about the cafeteria…" and continued:

"And I will let you know if I need any changes. I'm considering Janet for running the place… I assume you don't have problems with that?" Henry looked at Luke, who smiled radiantly.

"Nope, I think that would be great." Luke turned to Reid, "Janet is Terri's sister."

"Of course she is," Reid muttered, but then realized something. "Metro's Terri?" After Luke's nod, Reid was back in the game, "And they share the cooking gene?"

"Without a doubt," Henry confirmed, "Janet is a great cook, especially on the Italian stuff."

"Sounds excellent," Reid was a happy man. "The only downside is that we'll have to wait two more weeks."

"At least you know it will only be two weeks before things change for the better," Henry was back to his glooming.

"You're right," Reid gave him a serious nod, "I wish I could give you something to hold on to, but I don't do false hope."

"I know," Henry managed a smile. "But there's hope, right?"

"Yep. The swelling is actually a good thing. If all swelling was gone and she was suffering this memory loss, we'd have a bigger problem. But now there's reason to hope."

"Exactly," Henry looked relieved. "I know I've judged your blunt honesty in the past, but now it's a blessing. It's a comfort to know you're honest about the whole thing."

Reid grinned. "Just admit it, Hank. You're starting to like me, aren't you?"

Henry pulled a face. "I'm not ready to go _there_, but you're not as bad as I thought. Let's keep it at that."

"I'll take it," Reid gave him a friendly wink and turned to Luke, leaned over the table and touched his chin.

"How about it… are you ready to leave?"

Luke nodded, giving him a soft kiss. "I'll settle the bill. Be right back…"

When Katie reached for her purse, Luke raised his hand. "This one is on us," he winked at her and left the table before she could protest.

"Next one will be on us," Katie stated and Henry rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think we're gonna do this _again_?"

Katie was neither impressed nor fooled.

"Because you had a great time," she looked at Reid, "You _both_ had. Deny it all you want, I know it's true. And for what it's worth, it was wonderful to see my two best friends getting along."

"Meaningless," Reid grumbled.

"Pointless," Henry agreed.

"Useless," Reid added.

"Hopeless," Luke stated with a big grin and gave Reid a nudge. "Let's go, handsome. I've got plans with you."

"What did I tell you?" Reid tapped Henry on his shoulder while passing his chair: "Ruthless."

Henry grinned, raised his hand as a goodbye and claimed the last word.

"Priceless."


	49. Chapter 49

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #49 "What are you doing right now?"

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: There's a blue bird on Reid's path

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke was already in bed when Reid came home, but instead of waiting impatiently for his lover's arrival, Luke was fanatically working his phone. He did have the courtesy to pause, look happy to see Reid, move away the covers to invite him in bed and passionately return Reid's kiss, but the phone stayed put in his right hand.

Okay, Reid had no right to complain. They had planned a quiet evening together, but a car crash put a spoke in their wheels and he'd been in the operating room for the last couple of hours. Apparently Luke had found a way to keep himself occupied. And entertained, if his smile was any indication.

"What's that?" Reid took a quick peek and frowned.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize it," Luke gave him a quick smile, "considering the amount of tweets you posted."

Tweets? Hold on, something began to dawn on him.

Reid lay on his back, one hand under his head and shrugged.

"I did warn you about that, Luke. I'm a leader, not a follower."

They both chuckled.

"And to be honest…maybe it's a generation thing, but I really don't see the fun of it."

It took Luke a few seconds to respond. His thumb was racing over the phone.

"It's just a quick way to connect with your friends."

"What friends," Reid raised an eyebrow and Luke watched him with a smile.

"Okay, I see your point," he mumbled.

"But by the looks of things, you're having a little party…" Reid concluded without any undertone.

"I am. Will's online. And Gwen. And Ali. And Casey. Oh, and Henry too."

Henry did tweets? But Henry was _his_ age!

"He's very funny, by the way. Very quick-witted."

Reid made an indefinable sound and Luke slapped him softly on his leg.

"Be nice. You two had fun last night."

"True, but I ran into him this afternoon and I'm still recovering from a Hank-overload, thank you very much."

"What happened?"

"He was running around the cafeteria as if he already had a say in _anything_, for starters, and Bob was _this_ close to canceling the whole deal." Reid's index finger and thumb almost touched. That was _very_ close.

"Oh boy," Luke sighed. "How did it end?"

"I took him outside," Reid stated and Luke laughed.

"You did what?"

"I grabbed him and I took him outside. He got the message. He was a lot calmer when we went back in. Guess he didn't mentioned _that_ in his twitterations, did he?"

"Tweets," Luke corrected patiently.

"Whatever," Reid sounded bored. "As I said, I just don't get the fun of it. And don't start with me, because I _did_ try. But all I get are weird links and indecent proposals."

"What?"

Ha! Reid grinned. He knew that would get Luke's attention. He didn't move and didn't open his eyes.

"You heard me the first time."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I never make fun of indecent proposals," Reid said seriously and handed Luke his phone. "See for yourself."

While Luke found his way to Reid's twitter account, Reid continued: "And may I direct your focus on the fact that I did mention your name in own of my…thingies… so it's not like I'm presenting myself as single."

Luke paled when he watched the personal messages on Reid's account.

"How can this be? I deliberately chose this picture so…"

"What's that?" Reid turned on his side to watch Luke more closely and enjoyed Luke's confusion and embarrassment.

"Nothing," Luke mumbled.

"Ah…no backing out now, Snyder. Be honest. I let you create an account in my name and you _deliberately_ chose a not so flattering picture? Is that what I heard you say?"

"Okay!" Luke threw Reid's phone on the bed, "I did. So sue me. But I showed it to you and you were fine with it."

"I _am_ fine with it," Reid reassured him, "I'm just teasing. I really don't care what picture you used. I didn't know you picked that one for a reason, though."

Luke shrugged. "I might be a tiny tiny possessive when it comes to you…" he gave Reid a cautious look. "Do you want me to change the picture?"

"Nope, I think it's funny. And it's attracting some hot messages so…" he ducked away in time to avoid the pillow Luke tried to hit him with and laughed out loud.

"So can I read your dirty mails now too?"

Luke colored. "I don't have any."

"What?" Reid sat up. "You are kidding. With _that_ picture you're using?" Reid shook his head. "It does prove my point, though. Those Tweeteranions don't know what's good for them."

Luke laughed. "Thanks for that ego boost," he leaned over for a kiss and turned back to his phone. "Let me sign off. I have better things to do."

"_At last_ he gets it."

***

Although he was very tired, Reid just couldn't sleep. He planted a kiss on Luke's temple and smiled at the sleeping face. The little light on his phone caught his attention and when he checked his mail, he frowned.

'_ManfromOakdale is now following you DrReidOliver_'

Who the…

He pressed the link and almost laughed out loud when he saw the picture. He pushed the 'follow' button and put his phone back at the bedside table.

Maybe this whole TweetTwadlleTwitter thing could be fun after all.


	50. Chapter 50

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #50 Worthy of the best

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Luke's lessons in life

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

It hadn't happened before, but it felt very familiar and very natural nevertheless. After waking up together, showering together and having breakfast together, Reid and Luke walked, holding hands, into the hospital.

"This is my version of the perfect start of the day," Reid declared and Luke grinned.

"That's where we differ," Luke checked his watch, "My perfect start of the day would be a few hours from now."

They both chuckled.

"The uniqueness of it makes this day even more special," Reid concluded and pointed at the coffee machine. "Can I get you one?"

Luke's nod was hesitant. "In the absence of a more tasteful alternative..." he sighed. Java wasn't even open yet!

Reid's grin was teasing. "Your impression of the spoiled rich brat who needs his beauty sleep is very convincing, I must admit."

Luke made a face at Reid and, after taking a sip of his coffee, made one at the cup in his hand.

"Explain to me again why I'm here this early?" He moaned and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Enough already. Go annoy your dad now. He will be prepped for surgery in about an hour, so make use of every available minute," Reid saw the worry in Luke's eyes and he knew his harsh tone had caused it, so he pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't worry, I also love this grumpy Luke," he winked, "but I start this early for a reason… so I need to go to work."

Luke's smile was relieved. "I'll keep you posted."

Reid pulled a blond strain of hair. "I'm sure we will run into each other, from time to time…" he gave Luke a last kiss, "Let me rephrase that… I'll make sure we will…"

Luke watched Reid enter his office and then turned the corner to make his way to Damian's room. Reid's remark had finally woken him up. He would be close to Reid all day! Grumpy Luke made way for Happy Luke.

"Hey," Luke was still not ready to call Damian 'dad' again, "How do you feel today?"

"Better, seeing you," Damian's familiar charm hadn't diminished after being hospitalized for well over two weeks. "I didn't expect to see you before surgery. I know you're not an early bird."

Luke gave him a telling grin. "That's an understatement. But I wanted to be here for you."

Damian was visibly moved by that. "I appreciate that, Luciano. Thank you…"

Luke gave a quick nod.

"So, are you nervous?"

"A little," Damian admitted, to Luke's surprise. "Reid assured me that my surgeon is one of the best…"

"I'm not surprised. Reid wouldn't accept anything less," Luke saw something flicker in Damian's eyes and continued: "And not to be cruel, but don't read anything into that. That's Reid's standard for all his patients."

Damian smiled. "He's a great doctor and he'll be an awesome Chief of Staff."

Luke nodded. "True. He's very committed."

"To you too," Damian grinned.

Luke gave him a questioning look and Damian explained: "Over the last two weeks we've played some chess and sometimes he's willing to share something about himself, but it's never about you. And that tells me a lot."

It obviously didn't tell Luke anything, because he watched his father with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Reid isn't sharing any information about you, out of respect for you. I'm not sure if it's because you and I are… estranged at the moment or if this is just him, but I like that. He lets _you_ decide what you want me to know and not to know."

Luke smiled. "Yeah, that's who he is," he nodded. "He is very private and also very respectful about the privacy of others. In any case, respect is a big deal to Reid. He really respects and loves me for who I am. I never have to _earn_ his approval or acceptance. That's always there. As a given."

"That must be…" Damian was trying to find the right word, "…comforting."

Luke gave a nod. That's a good word. "Yes, it is. At least, when I'm able to trust it." Luke lowered his head. "I'm not used to that kind of…support."

Damian paled. He knew he was also guilty of trying to mold Luke into someone he wasn't. "I'm grateful you found this support," he said sincerely, "because God knows, you deserve it."

"We all deserve it," Luke shrugged, "and I'm starting to learn that it starts with ourselves. How we allow others to treat us. And Reid is my teacher in this, although I don't think he's aware of it. But by watching him, how he handles certain situations, I'm getting it."

"Like…" Damian urged him.

"Like the way he aims for the best," Luke didn't have to think about that one. "He has a very clear motto: second best will not do. He wants the best or he can do without. But it's not just words. He really lives it. And not because he thinks he _deserves_ the best, but because he's _worthy_ of the best. And that's the key."

Damian laughed. "Yes, his self-confidence is legendary."

"True, but to a lot of people it's a character flaw. To me too, at first. I'm not gonna lie about that. But now I realize I had trouble with it, because it triggered my own _lack_ of self-confidence. His attitude made me feel inferior and I blamed _him_ for that. And I can name a few who do too."

Luke rolled his eyes and Damian didn't need an explanation.

"But you changed your perception, Luke, and so can we all. Just give it time. You know I changed my tune after one conversation with Reid and I'm sure your mother will come around too. That whole therapy thing is very good. She already had some important insights."

"I hope so," Luke shrugged, "I haven't talked to her lately."

He expected some sort of sermon from Damian, but it didn't come and when he looked at his father, the man just smiled.

"That's between you and her. I'm not gonna interfere." Damian laughed when he saw Luke's _that-would-be-a-first_ expression.

"As I said, we can all change our perception. And I've had some profound talks with a few people around here, so who knows… maybe I'll leave this hospital a changed man."

"Talks? With who?"

"Well, you know Reid drops by, now and then. And Bob and John have been around. And Dr. Stewart. And Margo. She visits a lot, actually. I think she's up to something, but I'm not sure what. But the questions she's asking…"

"We're exploring ways to keep you out of jail," Luke explained and his own revelation made him startle. "I wasn't planning on telling you this, because I don't want to get your hopes up and then maybe have to crush them, but things are starting to look positive…"

"_We_'re exploring…?"

"Yeah," Luke looked uncomfortable, "Margo and me."

Damian just looked at him. Perplexed. Touched.

Luke took Damian's hand and his father squeezed it.

"I know I don't deserve…" Damian started, but Luke shook his head, with his finger over his mouth.

"No more talk about deserving. You're my father and although I'm still not sure I want you in my life, I do have to acknowledge that fact. When Margo pointed out to me that some new developments put your actions in a different light, I knew I couldn't walk away from it. It wouldn't be fair. And in spite of everything that happened, I do want to be fair."

"It's amazing how you've managed to grow into this extraordinary honourable young man in the face of all injustice we put you through."

"Hear hear."

The voice in the doorway made them both look up and Damian watched Luke's face light up, when he saw Reid come in. After a quick kiss for Luke, Reid focused on Damian. "I don't have much time, but I wanted to drop by to wish you a successful surgery."

"I appreciate that," Damian smiled, "a lot."

"Good," Reid gave him a nod and looked at the blond son. "Are you okay?"

Luke gave him a radiant smile. "I am. It's a good talk."

Reid ruffled Luke's hair and pinched his neck softly. "I'm glad to hear that. I need to go now, but I'm planning a break when Damian is going in, so we can have coffee. Date?"

Luke couldn't look happier. "Date."

After Reid left, Damian shook his head. "He's _so_ in love with you…"

"I _know_…" Luke was still beaming. "Isn't it amazing?"

"No, it's not." Damian replied calmly. "You're _worthy_ of his love."

Ah, someone had been paying attention. Luke smiled.

"Thanks for saying that. And I do know it's true, but it doesn't always _feel_ true. But I'm working on that."

"I'm glad," Damian smiled. He glanced on the clock and Luke bit his lip.

"I'll stick around and hope to be there when you wake up," he softly said and Damian held Luke's hand again.

"That's a comfort to know. You do realize it can take several hours?"

"I do. Reid explained. But I planned some stuff, so it's not a problem. I'll keep myself busy."

When the door opened and an unknown doctor and two nurses stepped in, Luke squeezed his father's hand in silent support and after a little hesitation, he kissed Damian on his forehead.

"Hang in there."

Damian nodded, mouthing a 'thank you' and with mixed feelings, Luke left him. When he stepped outside, he saw Reid across the hall and without a word Reid came up to him and put his arm around Luke's shoulder.

When Reid noticed some nurses watching, he narrowed his eyes.

"Go find something to do," he strongly suggested and the young women cleared off in a hurry. Reid led Luke to his office, closed the door and pushed the red button. Two hot coffees from Java were waiting for them on his desk.


	51. Chapter 51

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #51 Commitment

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: If it works, it works

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hmmm," Reid displayed his contentment with a broad smile, "This is good coffee."

"Asking Gwen to bring it along on her way to work was pretty…" Luke grinned, "genius, I must say."

"I aim to please," Reid chuckled, knowing it sounded very out of character. But somehow it was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth when it came to Luke. His blond's happiness was very important to him. Not more important than his own, but equally important at the very least.

"And you're very successful at it," Luke assured him. "For someone who didn't do relationships, you're doing _extremely_ well."

"Yet another talent I didn't know I had," Reid grinned without any false modesty.

Luke raised his cup. "I'll drink to that," he took a sip and repeated the maneuver, "and to Damian."

Reid joined him in the toast. "I hope surgery goes well for him and his… manhood."

Luke's coffee almost went the wrong way. "You talked with Damian about… that?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "P-lease, Luke. That's hardly an appropriate talk to have with one's father-in-law, isn't it? Even without the whole gay issue. But I'm pretty sure Bob had a talk about that with Damian. It's a known risk factor."

Luke nodded. He did research the operation and the risks. But something else stuck out for Luke and when Reid saw him hesitate, he lifted Luke's chin.

"What?"

"Well…I mean…" Luke blushed, "You referred to Damian as your father-in-law…"

"And?" Reid obviously didn't get the confusion, "you don't want me to call him that because of your falling out with him?"

"No, no…it's not that…" Luke hurried to explain, "It's just… it sounds very…you know…" Luke blushed some more, "committed."

"Excuse me? We're living together. How committed do you want me to be…" All of a sudden Reid started to see the light, "Wait a minute… it makes us sound like a married couple. Is that what you mean?"

Luke nodded with a goofy smile. "Exactly. And you told me you don't believe in marriage, so I guess it took me by surprise…"

"Ah," Reid leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Somebody has been jumping to conclusions again." He took a huge draft from his coffee, leaned forward and looked Luke in the eyes.

"I've told you that I don't believe in _weddings_. I don't belief in the ceremonial stuff, especially when it's used for some sort of false sense of security. You never asked me how I felt about _marriage_."

"Okay," Luke accepted that, "So I'm asking now. How do you feel about it?"

Reid laughed. "Well, I assume it's like what we're doing right now, isn't it? Living together, loving each other…And I feel pretty good about that."

When he saw a glimpse of disappointment in Luke's eyes, he took Luke's hand. "What? Do you honestly think it's humanly possible to be more committed to you than I already am? That a marriage license would make any difference?"

Luke shook his head, biting his lip.

"I don't doubt your commitment for one second, I truly don't. But marriage…I don't know…to me it feels like this ultimate goal of a relationship…"

"The final frontier," Reid murmured and Luke smiled.

"Yeah, something like that.'' Luke shrugged, "I know it's silly…"

"Not to mention illegal, according to the Powers That Be in our beloved Illinois," Reid snorted and Luke joined his indignation.

"Don't get me started on that one," Luke grumbled. "But there are ways around that…if we felt like doing that," he put forward cautiously.

"If…?" Reid teased, "not when?"

Luke made a face. "Last time I checked, a marriage requires _two_ participants…so unfortunately I'd need you on board to turn the if into a when…"

"Was that a proposal sneaking through between the lines, Mr. Snyder?"

Luke smiled. He felt no need to hold anything back, so he leaned forward. "No, it wasn't. Not yet. But that's out of respect for your view on marriage, not out of any doubt or reluctance. I would marry you anytime, anywhere."

"That's good to know," Reid kissed him firmly. "And I've heard you. Did you hear me too…on the _feeling_ married thing?"

Luke laughed. "I did. I understand your view of a wedding has nothing to do with your love for me."

"Good," Reid nodded. "If it works, it works. And I happen to think we work very well."

Luke nodded, noticed Reid checking his watch and push his chair back. "Speaking of work…do I need to leave?"

"Nope, but I do. I have a meeting in five minutes. You can stay here, if you want."

Luke nodded. "I would like that, actually. I have a meeting in an hour and I need to prepare for it," he lifted his bag and took out his laptop, "so I could use some seclusion."

"It's yours," Reid stood up and pointed at his chair. "I'll even let you sit on my thrown."

"You're too good to me," Luke grinned.

"I _know_, but that's just me, I guess…" When Luke passed him to take over his chair, Reid pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Don't miss me too much."

"Can't promise you that," Luke whispered, loving the characteristic soft 'Reid-slap' on his cheek, "But I'm meeting Kevin Broyd again, so maybe that will help…"

Reid feigned bewilderment. "Cheating on me, in my own hospital… today's youth…" Reid shook his head, "Ruthless."

Luke laughed, walked up to Reid and threw himself into his arms, with his own hands behind Reid's head.

"Well… that's another point in marriage's favor…the ring on my finger would prove that I'm loved, wanted and needed…" Luke teased him and Reid's grin was wicked when he softly kissed Luke's lips, but moved his mouth to the soft skin on Luke's neck and started nibbling, kissing and sucking. Before Luke realized what he was doing, Reid stepped back and admired his own artwork with folded arms.

"There. Proof that you're loved, wanted and needed…" Reid wanted to turn, but Luke held him.

"We can't have people think you're unloved, unwanted and unneeded now, can we?"

Reid grinned and when he slowly started shaking his head, looking at him with his intense and inviting look, Luke became radiant and went to work on Reid's skin. True, it wasn't a golden ring, but it felt pretty good anyway.

Before Reid left, he showed Luke the buttons on his desk.

"You choose. Red will prevent anyone from entering, orange leaves the door open, but everybody will know I'm not in."

Luke picked orange, but started to question his decision after half an hour when he heard the door open and saw Dr. Morgan stepping in. Obviously startled to see him.

"Luke…I'm sorry… I didn't expect anyone in here…"

"That's okay," Luke smiled. "Reid let me use his office to do some work."

"I heard about your father. Any news yet?"

"Nope, but thanks for asking." All of a sudden Luke remembered his match making scheme and made a hand movement to the chair. "Do you have a minute, by any chance?"

"More than one," Gary looked curious, "my next appointment isn't till three. Something on your mind?"

"Actually there is," Luke raised his hand in a reassuring gesture, "no cold shower, though."

Gary looked relieved. "I'm glad."

Luke gave him a grin and continued: "I'm not sure you know, but we've purchased the plot of land across the street for a new housing development project."

"I didn't know, but it sounds exciting!"

"Yeah, it is. In a way you've been the trigger, because your coming here to work at the wing made me realize more personnel will come in from other cities and will need a place to stay."

"Smart thinking. Finding a home in this town isn't easy. And the prices..."

Luke nodded. "I know. It's ridiculous. So that's why I want to offer an alternative. Modern housing, as eco friendly and self-sufficient as possible and for a reasonable rent."

"Okay, you have me in awe. What else can I help you with?" Gary smiled.

"I'm having a business lunch with two lawyers who are helping me with all the permit stuff and I think it would help them to hear your experience and ideas on what you would like to see happen. What kind of houses…"

Luke was improvising on the spot, but after hearing his own words, he was pretty pleased with himself. Morgan's input could actually be very important _and_ it gave him a great excuse to bring both men in each others orbits. How genius was _that_? At least, if he could get Morgan on board… but looking at the doctor's face, he would not have any trouble with that.

"And where's this lunch?"

"Right here in the cafeteria, I'm afraid. I don't want to leave the hospital until I know for sure my dad is gonna be alright."

Gary gave him a nod. "I understand completely and I'm glad, because I didn't want to leave either. I want to be available for possible emergencies."

"No problem. So you're in?"

"Yep. It sounds like a great project and if you think I could be of any help…" Gary scratched the back of his head, "…I will gladly pitch in."

"Great," Luke looked at the dossier in Gary's hand. "Do you want to leave that here?"

Gary blushed. "Yeah, that's why I came in…thanks for reminding me."

"No problem. I was the one distracting you in the first place," Luke's smile was carefree. "Ready to go?"

"Totally," Gary followed Luke out the door, "And let's hope there will be something eatable available today."

It was a good thing Gary couldn't see Luke's smirk. If Gary only knew _he_ was on the menu…


	52. Chapter 52

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #52 Matchmaking hell

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Dr. Morgan is not impressed

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

In spite of their hopes, the cafeteria lacked any nutritional creativity again. With a submissive shrug Luke and Gary filled their plates and found a table near the window. It offered a great view on the fallow land Luke could call his own.

After sitting down, Luke glanced at the area and smiled. He could already visualize the houses and family center and the excitement brought a special light to his brown eyes. Dr. Morgan silently watched him. During their first encounter he had been struck the most by Luke's age, but he no longer wondered how a highly educated and sophisticated guy like Reid could fall for someone like Luke. He understood. Completely.

The next thing on his agenda was to let go of this pipe dream he fabricated around Dr. Oliver and he had learned that letting go was basically replacing something with something else. Or someone with someone else. He needed to shift his attention. He needed to… _hello_…

It took a few seconds to register that Luke was standing up and shaking hands with an older gentleman and a very nice specimen of the human race that caught his eye. He realized Luke was introducing both men to him and he quickly rose to his feet and shook hands. The touch of skin made him tingle. He didn't notice any reaction from –_ oh boy… what was his name again? Kevin something?_ – though, so he kept his initial interest close to his vest.

"Dr. Morgan agreed to join us to brainstorm about the new complex," Luke explained, "He's one of the doctors coming to Oakdale to work at the new wing, so he knows first hand what it's like to find some living accommodation and maybe can provide you with new arguments for applying the needed permits."

Both lawyers nodded and Kevin granted Gary a glimpse of a smile. "Where are you from, Dr. Morgan?"

"I've worked in Dallas for the last five years," Gary answered calmly, while prodding his food.

"Dallas… isn't that where your…" Kevin looked at Luke, "…uh…Dr. Oliver is from?"

While Luke nodded, Gary answered: "That's the main reason I'm here. I've worked with Dr. Oliver before and it was an experience worth repeating. Especially with all the opportunities the new wing offers."

Kevin looked at him with more attention this time. "Are you a neurosurgeon too?"

"I am," Gary smiled.

"Fascinating," Kevin mumbled and Gary couldn't tell if the remark was cynical or not.

Luke watched the interaction with a feeling of oncoming disaster. He'd never seen Kevin this reserved and Gary looked on his guard too. What was happening? Matchmaking wasn't as easy as he thought it would be…

Fortunately the older man took over the conversation. "Luke is aiming directly at hospital personnel as the main target group for the housing complex. As a doctor, would you like to live this close near your place of work?"

Gary's smile was brighter, now that it was focused on David Broyd. "I would. And not only from an altruistic point of view. In an emergency a patient would benefit from having doctors across the street, but it also cuts out any commute and that translates in more time to sleep."

"So all you do is work and sleep, Dr. Morgan?" Why was Kevin sneering at him?

"Nope. I also enjoy some good food and drinks, so a nice restaurant and a 24/7 supermarket would be highly appreciated."

Both Luke and David Broyd were making notes and the latter turned to the doctor again.

"How about a bar or club?"

Gary smiled. "We have those in town and I don't need them at my doorstep."

The older man nodded in understanding and looked like he wanted to ask something, when his son took the wind out of him.

"And will this housing also be available for other occupations or is it an exclusive hospital personnel party?" Kevin had turned his attention to Luke, who answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is all this coming from, Kevin?" Luke sounded calm, but his irritation was apparent. "Having a bad day or is it personal?"

Kevin's quick glance at Gary didn't go unnoticed and Luke saw his future career as a matchmaker fade.

"Both," Kevin answered, ignoring the annoyed look of his father. "I guess I'm a little thrown by the unexpected… presence of Dr. Morgan."

Was it wishful thinking or was there really a hidden meaning in that remark? Luke watched Kevin very closely. The man looked absolutely agitated, but he wasn't sure that was a good sign. Luke noticed Gary narrowing his eyes and returning Kevin's piercing look.

The tense situation was slightly lightened by the bleeping of Luke's phone and seeing the ID made Luke grab it. Gwen's text met his expectation:

D in recovery. You can see him. xxx G

Without any hesitation Luke stood up.

"I'm sorry for cutting this meeting short, but my father just came out of surgery…"

David gave Luke a fatherly smile. "You warned us this could happen, so no worries. We'll reschedule. Go."

When Luke was reaching for his tray, Gary brushed him away. "I'll take care of that. Don't worry about it."

With a grateful smile, Luke nodded and after he left, Gary looked at David.

"If you don't have any more questions for me, I'll be off too."

David's smile was friendly. "Not at this moment, Dr. Morgan. Thank you for joining us."

"You're welcome," for a minute Gary looked at Kevin, but when there was no indication of any courteous greeting, he shrugged and picked up the trays. Noticing David's annoyed look at Kevin, Gary smiled. "And good luck with that one."

Gary's telling nod made David grin.

"I _did_ teach him manners," the man assured Gary, "I'm sorry you didn't witness that today."

"Me too," Gary admitted and after a quick smile he left the cafeteria. Leaving the two man in a heated conversation.

After checking in at the nurses station, Gary turned to the coffee corner and pushed his way into a cup of hot chocolate. For some nostalgic reason that drink always had a soothing effect on him and he needed some comfort after the tense encounter at lunch. He almost dropped his beaker of solace when he noticed the devil's advocate coming his way. Had Kevin noticed Gary's quick scan of the area for a way out? He raised a hand as kind of a stop sign.

"Please… Dr. Morgan… I owe you an explanation…"

Gary took a deep breath. "You really don't. I'm not part of this project and I…"

"Please," Kevin repeated. "Let me do this. Even if you don't care, let me get it off my chest."

Where was Reid when he needed some snarky remark? He couldn't think up one on his own, so he shrugged and pointed at some chairs.

Kevin hesitated. "Is there a more private place we could go?"

Gary's curiosity grew. Privacy? That was some kind of explanation this Kevin had in mind. Gary went into one of the empty examining rooms, folded his arms as a natural barrier and raised his eyebrow. _So…explain_.

Kevin closed the door and took a seat. After a few seconds Gary followed his lead and all of a sudden the whole setting changed. The arrogant lawyer turned into a heap of sadness.

"I hate hospitals," his whisper made Gary lean forward and Kevin repeated his remark on a louder tone. "I hate hospitals. But I think I hate neurosurgeons even more."

Ah, they were off on a good start, Gary thought sarcastically, and he nodded. His "Great!" was clearly nothing Kevin had expected, but then his confusion turned into an understanding grin.

"Yeah, I know. That's a helpful explanation, isn't it?"

"Very. And such a comforting thought, too." Gary leaned back in his chair. "Especially being in this secluded space with you."

Kevin's grin grew. "Don't worry. I'm harmless."

"I doubt that, but please continue your touching ode to my place of work and profession," Gary urged.

For a minute Kevin chuckled, but returned to a state of grief after that.

"My…" Kevin took a deep breath, "partner had a brain tumor and he died on the operating table…"

When he saw Gary frown, his face hardened. "_Please_ don't turn homophobic on me…"

Gary looked absolutely stunned for a moment and then shook his head. "Your gaydar needs some tweaking," he smiled, "and so does mine, because I wasn't completely sure either, but please continue."

Kevin was speechless, though. Did Dr. Morgan just suggest… he took a deep breath and returned to his explanation.

"But this doctor…" Kevin shook his head, "…he had told us he could do it. He had done this kind of operation lots of times. Surgeries are always a risk, of course, but he never prepared us for this possibility of not coming out alive. It really…" Kevin shrugged, "screwed me up. It's been a few years now, but my animosity is clearly fully intact…"

"Clearly," Gary agreed. "And I am truly sorry for your loss. But you're right… surgeries are always a risk, especially brain surgery. Even the best scans and tests can't prevent surprises when you go in."

"That's what the doctor said too, _afterwards_." Kevin's anger was very present. "Everything he'd made sound so easy, was suddenly complicated now his patient had died on him…he didn't even take responsibility. It was all part of the job."

Gary nodded. He understood Kevin's frustration, but he also sympathized with the doctor. Not pointing out the risks was a questionable negligence in his own book, but maybe the doctor had tried to minimize the patient's stress. Gary hadn't been there, so he wasn't ready to judge.

"You agree?" Kevin watched him with disgust and when Gary tried to explain his view, the lawyer did calm down a little.

"I realize I'm very black-and-white about it and this doctor did come up with several mitigating circumstances to clear himself."

"You sued him?" Gary guessed.

"Of course I did," there was some amusement in Kevin's tone. "I had to lash out, didn't I?"

"Of course you did," Gary grinned. "Well, at least it helped you deal with your overall anger with hospitals and neurosurgeons." His eyebrows danced in mockery and Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, that was great therapy. Worked wonders."

"Okay," Gary was ready to wrap the party up, "I'm still not sure why you felt the need to explain all this to me, but I hope it made you feel better."

"I'm not sure either, but it felt important," the lawyer looked uncomfortable. "I thought I felt…" Kevin shook his head and stopped himself from finishing the sentence. And that intrigued Gary. He remembered the tingle when their hands had met for a handshake and it made him a little more daring than he normally was.

"You thought you felt what?"

Kevin lowered his head. "Please don't…"

But Gary was on a roll, now. Stopping was not an option. This guy was too gorgeous and the attraction he felt building up was too promising.

"I'm gay too, Kevin. Does that make it any easier?"

"Hardly," Kevin did lift his head again and their eyes met, "Because that opens up a whole different can of worms…"

"Excuse me?" Gary couldn't help but laugh at that metaphor and luckily Kevin joined him. He had a nice laugh, Gary noticed. Soft, subdued and very manly.

Kevin took a deep breath. "Something happened when we… I mean…"

"Shook hands?" Gary decided to meet him half way, "Yeah, I felt it too."

"You did?" Kevin was obviously surprised.

"Yep. I hope that didn't wake up any more worms…"

Kevin grinned. "I can deal with the worms," he rolled his eyes, "I'm a unscrupulous lawyer, remember?"

Gary chuckled. "Please enlighten me… are they better or worse than neurosurgeons?"

"Ahhh," Kevin had to think about that one, "I think it's a close finish…"

"I was hoping we just started," Gary stated boldly and Kevin swallowed. When he failed to respond, Gary stood up and checked his watch.

"I need to go back to work," he didn't sound unfriendly, but the message was very clear. _I'm not gonna beg_. Before he could walk away, Kevin was on his feet too and placed his hand on Gary's arm.

"After John I've been…" Kevin shook his head. "I'm a little out of practice…"

That honest confession unleashed a feeling Gary hadn't felt in a long time. Was that really tenderness running through his veins? It made him smile with a soft glow in his eyes.

"No problem," he wasn't sure if he should take the lead or back off and he just kept smiling. Kevin's hand was still on his arm and Gary could feel his skin respond. _Please say you're willing to give it a chance… _

"So… uhm… dinner?"

"And here I was, thinking lawyers had a way with words," Gary teased. "If this is your way of asking me on a date, the answer is yes."

Kevin smiled, visibly relieved. "It's all a bit overwhelming," he admitted reluctantly, "but when can you…"

Gary left the room and motioned Kevin to follow him. "Let me check my schedule…"

Kevin was already working his phone to get this own agenda and with a wicked grin he proposed: "How about…today?"

Gary felt his heart make a little flip and he liked that. "Actually that would be great. I _am_ on call, though. Wasn't expecting any nice offers, so I'm on call this whole week."

"No problem, I'll take my chances," Kevin assured him. "And I already hate neurosurgeons, so it's not like you could disappoint me in any way…"

They chuckled and Kevin gave the doctor his business card.

"Just call me if something comes up."

Gary accepted the card with a slight nod. "I will, but I hope I won't."

"Me too. Lakeview at eight?"

Gary smiled. "That's a date."

"It is," Kevin gave him an intense look, raised his hand in a quick greeting and walked away. Not aware of the amused grin across the hall. With a pleased smile Gwen went back to her desk. So Dr. Morgan had found himself a date. She liked that and she also knew who would like it even more. She picked up her phone and sent Luke a text.

- Be proud. G and K? Date!


	53. Chapter 53

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #53 Family Matters

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: Who's that at the gate?

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He was lost. He knew it the minute he saw the little town he never saw before. The little town that, according to his GPS, wasn't even here. He hated small towns. Almost as much as he hated being lost. With a frustrated groan he parked his car in front of a small gas station. A small dark and closed gas station. The whole town looked deserted and he moaned again. Why was he here?

He took his phone out of the holder and pulled a face at it. So GPS never failed, huh? Well, it had today. _Of course it had_, he thought with a sarcastic grin. This was one of those days everything went wrong. Even the things that couldn't possibly go wrong. Like his relationship. He'd been so sure, so confident, that they were solid. But here he was. Lost. And alone. Very alone. He...

Luke startled when he felt a male hand on his shoulder and looked up into Reid's apologetic eyes.

"Sorry for scaring you..."

"Not your fault. I was totally absorbed in my writing," Luke smiled, put the lid of his laptop down and stood up for a elaborate greeting.

"You're home early."

Reid smiled. "No, I'm not. I think you lost track of time. So the writing goes well?"

Luke nodded. "I love it," he enjoyed the warmth of Reid's chest, "and the story seems to write itself. Fascinating experience."

"So is holding you," Reid whispered on a seductive tone and Luke chuckled. The loneliness of the main character in his book started to fade and Luke let himself be enveloped by the passion and connection he felt with Reid. His initial response to Reid turned into taking the initiative and if Reid's deep groan was any indication, his man had no objections.

When he disconnected his lips to catch his breath, Luke shivered when he saw the fire in Reid's eyes. This world famous, highly respected, incredibly skilled, life saving force of nature, also known as Dr. Reid Oliver, had surrendered himself – _all of himself_ – to Luke and he felt extremely powerful.

He held Reid's face between his hands, nibbled on his lips and waited for Reid to look at him. When their eyes met, he smiled.

"I love you _so_ much…"

Reid returned his smile. "I love you too, Luke. More than I ever thought I was capable of."

"Hold that thought…" Luke stepped back a little and Reid was alarmed when he noticed how awkward Luke was clearly feeling.

"Out with it. What's wrong?"

Luke bit his lip. "I'm leaving you…" when he saw Reid pale, he hurried to continue: "…for two nights. It's only for two nights…"

"We do have to work on your delivery of messages, Mr. Snyder," Reid shook his head and sat on the couch.

"Maybe you should trust my love a little more," Luke refuted, sitting close to Reid. "How could you possibly think I would really _leave_ you?"

Reid gave him a telling look. "You mean, after the experience of you coming on to me and kissing my socks off and a few hours later telling Noah you want him back?"

Luke's initial shock turned into anger. "I thought we were past that by now."

"Well, apparently there's still some residue floating around, because your remark…" Reid sighed and pulled Luke close. "Not your fault, by the way. Sorry for lashing out."

Luke nodded, still upset.

"So tell me… what is so important you have to leave _me_ for two whole excruciating nights?"

"A group of actors are hosting a huge Halloween party in LA and they want to donate a part of their proceeds to my foundation. So they want to meet me and shoot some commercials."

"That's great! But does that mean you're spending Halloween over there?" Reid was visibly confused. He knew how Luke was looking forward to spending that holiday with his siblings.

"No, I won't attend the party. I'm just doing some groundwork. I'm leaving tomorrow, actually."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Luke lowered his head. "It's a very last minute, I'm afraid."

"I guess that's Hollywood for you." Another disturbing thought entered Reid's mind. "Please tell me you're not taking Noah in tow…"

"_Reid!_" Luke was back to the anger, "What is _wrong_ with you today? You were _there_ when I pulled the plug on him. What part of _I don't want you in my life_ didn't you understand?"

"You're right…I'm being stupid," Reid looked very contrite, fluttering his eyelids as fast as possible. It always made Luke laugh and Reid's version of begging for forgiveness didn't fail this time either. Shaking his head, Luke slapped him on the arm.

"Idiot," Luke squeezed Reid's chin. "And double idiot for killing the mood like that."

"What?" Reid leaned back and lifted his arms in the air. "No no no no, you're not gonna pin that one on me, Stray Cat. _You_ decided my declaration of love was a perfect moment to share your leaving with me."

Luke chuckled. "You're right. So we're both idiots."

"Yep," Reid agreed with a mischievous grin, "but this is one of the few things you're better at…"

Luke threw himself on Reid and pushed his laughing lover into the couch. "It's commonly known there's a great man behind every idiot, so I guess that puts me in the lead then," Luke covered Reid with his own body and started teasing him with little bites in his lips.

"Show me the way," Reid whispered under his breath and Luke's eyes darkened.

"Gladly."

***

Of course he'd known it from the start, but he had been too proud to admit it to anyone but himself. Life without Luke in it sucked. Big time. A new load of whining hypochondriacs had kept him busy enough, but even tiring himself out hadn't put him to sleep in that big, cold bed.

He had given himself a little pep talk the next morning. He was almost there. One more night. After a long shower, he'd watched himself in the mirror.

"You're pathetic," he had sneered at his own image. "You've been alone most of your life. You know you can do this."

And of course he knew he could _do_ it. But that didn't mean he had to like it, did it? And he didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't tell Luke, though. When Luke called, he listened to the excited stories about LA and Luke's meeting with some famous actors, he showed genuine interest in the promos they were shooting, he agreed with the prevailing view that Luke's foundation was worth donating to and he gave Luke an ego boost when he noticed some insecurity on the other end of the line.

And when Luke inquired about his day, he kept vague about it. "Nothing new. You know… saving lives and stuff like that."

But life without Luke sucked. As he knew it would. And as everyone who cared about him knew too, considering the little attentions Reid found on his way during the last two days. His favorite coffee from Java, waiting for him at his desk. A box with – unquestionably Emma's – home made cookies. Lunch from Al's. And many _many_ little understanding smiles and pats on his back. It made him feel _really_ uncomfortable. Especially when he recognized Faith and her two younger siblings in front of his gate.

The minute he heard her voice, he realized she wasn't here to shower him with heart-felt sympathy, though. She sounded upset when she answered his teasing "Do I know you?" through the intercom with a "Can we please come in?"


	54. Chapter 54

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #54 Play over sleep date thingie

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "You _do_ know Luke isn't here, right?"

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He waited for them in the doorway and his heart plummeted. Why had they come to _him_? They looked miserable and what did _he_ know about children?

"You _do_ know Luke isn't here, right?" he asked softly, when Faith handed him their coats and put down an overnight bag –_ Oh boy!_

She gave him a glimpse of a smile.

"We know. But we took a vote on who we would turn to and it was unanimous. You."

Reid was obviously confused when he hung the coats and as if he had asked out loud – _why me?_ – Faith answered: "We needed to get away from all the drama, so that's you."

Ah! Reid smiled and motioned them into the living room. "Take a seat, guys. Tell me what's going on. Without the drama, please."

When the little ones climbed on the couch and found a spot next to Reid, Faith appointed herself as spokesperson and filled Reid in.

"After dinner, my mother came to the farm," when she saw Reid's surprise, she nodded. "Yeah, we were surprised about that too, because she's still not welcome there, but I guess she found out grandma went to visit Uncle Seth for a few days and assumed she could come over. Anyway, when my father told her to leave, she went ballistic and screamed that she needed some time with us."

Reid didn't say a word, but just pulled the two younger kids a little bit closer. He could feel them crying and he didn't know what to do to ease their pain. So he tried to channel his own strength into the two small bodies.

"So my father came back inside and _told_ us, not _asked_ us, mind you…he _told_ us, to spend the night at my moms." Faith's anger and desperation was painful to watch. "And Ethan and Nat started crying, because they didn't want to go…"

She looked at her younger sister and brother and shook her head.

"Did you know she lets Noah stay in the house? In _my_ room, Reid! She said it didn't feel appropriate to let Noah sleep in Luke's room, and she's right about that, of course. But why can't she see it's inappropriate to have him in our house to begin with? And in _my_ room!"

"Noah is like a son to her," Reid tried to be the voice of reason, but Faith wasn't having that. None of it.

"Pffft… she _has_ two sons. Two _real_ ones. Maybe she should start taking better care of _those_ two, before she's hovering over that…nitwit."

"No arguments here," Reid smiled and Faith calmed down a little.

"Anyway…a lot of drama and tears and when my father went out to talk to my mom again, I packed a bag and we snuck out."

Hold on. "Nobody knows you're here?"

Faith shook her lowered head. "Nope."

"That's not okay, Faith. Not in any circumstance. How did you get here?"

"We hitched a ride… a neighbor, not a stranger. Please don't be angry…"

For a minute he could hear Luke's voice. _"Don't be mad." _

It made him smile at Faith.

"I'm not angry, Faith. But I am trying to look at this from both angles and your parents must be terrified by now."

"Serves them right," the girl grouched.

"An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind," Reid murmured, but the quote was received with a disinterested shrug and a typical "Whatever."

After giving her a telling raised eyebrow, Reid pulled out his phone and that movement caused some panic. Three sets of youthful eyes watched him in horror and Ethan was the one voicing his concern.

"Are you sending us back?"

Reid smiled as reassuring as he possibly could.

"Nope, you're welcome to stay. But I _am_ calling your father to let him know you are all safe with me."

Somewhat relieved they all nodded and Reid made the connection.

"Reid!" Holden sounded as frightened as Reid imagined, "_Please_ tell me they're with you."

"They are. They hitched a ride with a neighbor and landed on my doorstep."

"Oh God," he could hear Holden taking a deep breath and passing on the message to someone. "They're okay. They're with Reid."

"_Reid_?" That was definitely Lily's voice, "Oh, wait…yeah, it makes sense they would go to Luke…"

"Luke is in LA for a few days and the kids know that," Holden sounded bored and turned his attention to Reid again.

"Sorry about that, Reid. What do we do now? Do you want me to pick them up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, to be honest. They just need a little break from all the drama. If it's okay with you, I'll let them stay over. Luke is coming home tomorrow, so I took the day off anyway…"

Holden was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "I'm sorry for burdening you with our… inadequacy."

Reid hesitated. The polite thing to say would be something like 'no problem' or 'you're welcome', but Reid didn't do polite. Reid did honesty.

"I can take it. I'm more worried about the kids, though," Reid saw Faith's eyes light up and he smiled. She recognized a reprimand when it was given. And so did her father.

"You're absolutely right. This has to stop."

"I agree," Reid replied calmly. He wasn't judging – what did _he_ know about raising kids? – but he wasn't condoning either.

"Please call me tomorrow when you want me to pick them up, Reid."

"I will. So you're alright with them staying the night here, then?"

"Totally," Holden firmly stated. "I trust you implicitly and my children obviously do too."

"I'm glad," Reid looked at the kids and gave them a telling smile, "We'll enjoy ourselves, don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow."

After he put the phone down, Natalie pulled his sleeve.

"Was daddy mad?"

"No sweetie, he wasn't. He was just happy to hear you were safe."

Nat gave him a soppy smile. "That's good."

"It is," Reid agreed, "and you know what else is good? Luke always makes sure we have lots of food in the house! Want some?"

Before Reid could stand up, Faith was on her feet.

"Do you mind if I take care of that? I need to keep busy…"

Reid gave her a nod. "Sure, go right ahead."

"What would you like?"

"Do you know how to make popcorn?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Duh, that's not exactly brain surgery, is it? I'm a microwave wizard, you just wait and see."

She turned to her siblings. "Do you guys want to see what they have or do you want me to choose for you?"

"I want popcorn," Ethan gave Reid an infatuated smile and his little sister followed his lead. "Me too! Just like BeeBee!"

As the girl was looking up at him, Reid assumed she referred to him, but he didn't get it. BeeBee? Who was BeeBee and why did she call _him_ that?

"Oh yeah…that…" Faith looked a little embarrassed. "I'm afraid I'm responsible for that one. Ethan kept referring to you as his Big Brother and I shortened it to BB and it kinda caught on."

Reid laughed out loud. "So I guess that makes you their BS, doesn't it?"

"Good one, doc," she actually looked impressed, "but I'm not _your_ BS, though."

"True. But you _are_ full of it," he teased and she laughed. "Can't argue with that one," she said cheerfully and went to the kitchen.

In no time the coffee table was filled with glasses of lemonade, big piles of popcorn and some other sweets Faith had found. It looked like a private candy store and Reid loved it.

"I'm having a Willy Wonka moment," he grinned, while peeling off the wrapper of a chocolate bar and Faith watched his moves.

"Any golden ticket is mine."

"Excuse me? This is _my_ bar."

"Johnny Depp is not on your team, though. It would be nonsensical to let you go, when he would be so much more useful to me."

Reid grinned. He liked her.

When the two little ones slowly but surely found their way to the Land of Nod, he brought up the sleeping arrangements. Very cut and dry, where he was concerned. They had two guest bedrooms. The girls could sleep together in the one with the big bed and Ethan could have his own room. Problem solved.

Until Faith shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be difficult or anything," she ignored Reid's murmured "Since when?" and continued: "but this has been a emotional evening and the one thing we always do in a crisis is stick together."

Reid didn't respond, but he could connect some dots immediately. It had Luke's trademark all over it. Making sure the kids were okay. Sticking together, so he could watch over them all.

"How about that big bed of yours?" Faith had the courtesy to look shy. "All four of us would fit in there, right?"

"We might fit, but it doesn't feel appropriate, Faith." Reid replied calmly. "Go Google Michael Jackson and you'll know what I mean."

"I know his story," Faith snorted. "And he _was_ exonerated."

"True, but the damage was already done. So me in bed with three minors…that's not an option."

Looking at the sleeping kids and the cozy living room, he had a better idea.

"We could get the mattresses in here…"

"And that would be more appropriate, because?" Faith rolled her eyes.

"Because I will be sleeping on this couch and you three on the mattresses," Reid explained and Faith gave him a smile.

"So you are a genius after all," she teased and Reid shrugged.

"If that's your final verdict, I'll take it."

They both chuckled and Reid carefully broke free from the two little bodies on either side of him and Faith followed him into the bedroom. Feeling the weight of the mattress made her moan.

"Are you sure we can't just…"

"I'm sure. So stop whining and let's do this."

She had to admit, the end result was pretty neat. Especially since the fireplace was a big bonus.

"It is a nice room," she smiled, sitting on the mattress with her back against a chair and her sleeping siblings next to her.

Reid gave her a nod. "It is. Luke did a great job."

"You miss him, huh?"

"I do."

"Me too. In general I mean. Don't get me wrong…I'm _very_ happy he's living with you, all happy sappy and stuff. I was starting to doubt the whole relationshit thing, to be honest. I mean, my mom and dad can't keep it together and Luke and Noah…" she flinched. "Unbelievable. So I had some pretty bad examples. But you guys…I don't know…it's different."

"Personally I don't have much reference, but if you're comparing us with Luke and Noah, I do understand the difference," Reid grinned.

"So it's really true? This is your first relationship?"

"Yep, it is."

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Reid started to get sleepy and yawned.

"An awesome guy like you…"

"Well, thanks sis," Reid chuckled.

"I can tell you're dozing off, but can I say one more thing?"

"Shoot."

"You will make a great father." Faith lowered herself carefully and found a good spot between Ethan and Natalie, totally unaware of the state of shock she put Reid in.

"Where's that coming from?" Reid whispered. "Did Luke…"

"Nope, not a word. It's just my observation after tonight. You did a great job with Ethan and Nat. And with me. Thank you for that. I wasn't completely sure you… I mean, with Luke gone and stuff…"

"Hey…I'm your BeeBee, remember?" Reid teased with a serious undertone.

"Yeah. I like that."

"Me too."

The house was dark and aside from the crackling of the fireplace, there was no sound. He carefully closed the door and didn't even remove his coat. He had more important things on his mind. He found his way into the bedroom and had no trouble working himself through the dark to his destination. When his fingers were looking for soft facial skin, they hit some fabric. _What the…_

He activated his phone and the soft glow offered enough light to show the big empty bed. No pillows, no comforters, no blankets…even the mattresses were gone. What was going on?

With his phone still on, he went into the living room and his confusion turned into an overwhelming feeling of love. Natalie, Faith and Ethan looked blissfully happy in their improvised sleep area and he knew what he'd find under the comforter on the couch. Carefully he sat on the edge of the couch, considering if he should give into the temptation of touching the sleeping face or leave him alone. Just as he decided to stand up, a hand grabbed his wrist and the comforter was raised, inviting him in.

"This is a nice surprise," the whisper gave Luke goose bumps.

"I took an earlier flight," he removed his coat and sweater and snuggled his way towards the man he missed so much. He smiled when he felt Reid's arm around him, pulling him in. Even in this state of being half asleep, Reid's touch was intense and hot.

"I'm _very_ glad you're back in my arms," Reid confided.

"I can feel that," Luke chuckled and caressed Reid's chin. "What happened here?"

"Family crisis," Reid whispered.

"And they turned to you…" Luke didn't sound surprised and Reid liked that.

"They did."

"I'm glad," Luke smiled.

"Me too."

Their kiss was soft, sweet and soundless and with a contented sigh, Luke nestled himself against Reid's chest. Home!


	55. Chapter 55

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #55 Kicking and screaming

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "He who envies others does not obtain peace of mind." - Buddha

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

There was an unfamiliar soft chatter in the background and it took him a few minutes to realize what it was and where he was. He looked at the floor next to him. The mattresses were gone, the coffee table was cleaned up and the fire was roaring. Somebody had been busy. And quiet about it, because it hadn't woken him up. Then again, he had been very tired.

Reid closed his eyes again and concentrated on the buzz that came out of the kitchen. He smiled when he heard Luke's voice obviously telling some funny story, because young laughter filled the air. After Luke's "Stttt" the volume went down a little and Reid pulled the comforter over him. He could stay here all day.

He was dozing off a little when Faith's remark reached his auditory meatus and woke him up.

"Can I bring Reid his breakfast?"

The question lured him out of hiding. "Yes please!"

He heard Luke and Faith laughing, but Ethan's reaction got to him the most.

"He's awake!"

Reid could hear the boy running and before he knew what was happening, Ethan had dropped himself on top of Reid.

"Hey, E!" Luke wasn't far behind, "Be careful, please. Give Reid some time to wake up."

Luke leaned over the back of the couch, ruffled Reid's curls and gave him a soft kiss.

"Sorry for that."

"You never have to apologize for kissing me, handsome," Reid grinned, deliberately misunderstanding Luke, "I know I'm irresistible."

Luke showed him irresistible. The loving eyes, the big grin, the whole blissful-high-cheekbone-dimple-thingie… Reid just let himself get lost in his view and according to the amused spark in the brown eyes, Luke knew exactly how cute he was. So Reid snapped out of it and pushed him away.

"Go charm your sister, before she burns down our kitchen."

"Heard that," Faith sounded very close and looked at the tray in her hands. "I wanted to do something nice for you, but I _could_ change my mind in a second, being female and all…"

"Have mercy," Reid gave her his most charming smile, "Don't take my food…"

She shrugged, told Ethan to move and planted the tray on Reid's lap.

"That was a good smile," she winked at him. "Don't use it on just anyone."

"Promise," Reid was already checking out the food and nodded. "This looks pretty good…thanks, Faith."

"You're welcome," she dropped herself into the chair, "Thanks for…you know."

Reid gave her a nod and started eating.

"Beebee was very nice to us," Ethan sat close to Luke and his little head was one big enthusiastic nod. Natalie joined him. She looked up to Luke and declared: "I'm glad you gave us Beebee. He's funny."

Luke looked lost and Reid raised his finger. "That would be me," he stated while chewing.

"What?"

"Beebee."

"But why…" Luke turned to Faith for help and she gave it to him. "Ethan was referring to Reid as his Big Brother all the time, so I shortened it."

Luke laughed and enjoyed Reid's reaction. The doctor actually looked proud of his new title, but when Luke wanted to respond to it, a ringtone demanded attention.

"It's mine," Faith checked the screen and made a face. "It's _her_…"

She saw Reid's raised eyebrow and lowered her head. "I know, I know…she's still my mother…I'll take it…" she took a deep breath and pushed a button. "What do you want, mother?"

Reid stuffed a donut in his mouth to prevent his fit of laughter from coming out. This girl was a piece of work! And he knew it was probably against all parenting guidelines, but he liked her boldness. It reminded him of… ha!... of him!

"No, we are _not_ ready to leave, especially not with you. We'd call dad as to when he could pick us up, so why are _you_ calling now?"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"And does dad knows about that too?" she snorted, "Well, it's not gonna happen. Ethan and Natalie don't want to stay at your place. I thought you'd figured that out by now."

Luke closed his eyes, but didn't interfere. Faith needed to handle this her way. And who knows… maybe her way worked better than his.

"No mom, I don't tell them what to do. This is all your own doing. Last time you invited them over, you left them alone for almost two hours!"

Faith listened to her mother's comment and shook her head.

"I don't care where you went. You knew you had therapy that day, so you should have made other arrangements. But nooooo, you thought it was a great idea to leave them alone with _him_. Well, guess what, mom? That wasn't a great idea at all! All that dope face did was ask them about B… Reid. If they spend much time with him, if Reid played games with them like he used to do…Telling them how _wrong_ Reid was for Luke…"

Faith's voice trembled with anger and Reid could tell she was fighting her tears. A quick scan of the other couch told him that Natalie and Ethan had lost that fight. Reid put the tray down and motioned them to sit with him. He smiled when Luke joined his siblings. Natalie conquered his lap and the two boys sat on either side. He kissed Luke on his hair and squeezed his arm, but didn't say anything. Faith did the talking and she did pretty good.

"I don't care that you didn't know this happened," she sniffled and shook her head to regain her calm, "You should have known it _could_ happen. You know he hates Reid. I guess that's one of the things you two have in common."

Whatever Lily said, Faith didn't believe it.

"Of course you don't. You put a gun in his face out of sheer love," Faith snorted, met Reid's eyes and calmed down.

"Look mom, whether you like it or not, we happen to like Reid. A lot, actually. So we don't need some confused drifter badmouthing Reid. Period. That's why we don't want to come over and that's why we _won't_ come over as long as he's there with you."

The surprised look told her audience that Lily's remark was unexpected and Faith even smiled. Okay, just a little, but smiled nevertheless.

"I'm glad you listened," she nodded, "yeah, I will call dad." She nodded some more. "Okay. You make sure he moves out and we'll take it from there."

After a short greeting, she disconnected and let out a victory yell.

"This was a first. She actually listened to me and _agreed_ that Noah's behavior was not acceptable! Go figure!"

"You were pretty fierce," Luke left the comfort of Reid's embrace to give his sister a well deserved hug.

"I was pretty mad," Faith pulled Luke close. "I know you prefer the more calm way, so I'm sorry if this made you feel uncomfortable."

"It did, but that doesn't made it wrong. I think mom needed to hear this. And so did I."

Faith kissed her big brother on his cheek. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I was gonna tell you…"

Luke smiled. "That's okay," he glanced at his siblings, finding shelter with Reid. "I'm very angry about the whole thing, obviously, and I really would like to give him a piece of my mind right now, but I'm not gonna do that. Let him wallow in whatever he likes to wallow in… I'm gonna focus on the love that's in this house."

"You do that. There's lots of it." Faith kissed him again and turned to her younger brother and sister.

"Are you ready to go?" She smiled when she saw them pout, "Listen, mom made a pretty good point just now. Luke just came home from his trip and I know for a fact Reid missed him a lot, so why don't we let them enjoy some time together?"

Natalie looked Reid in the eyes. "You want to be with Luke?"

Reid smiled. "Yes, please."

Ethan cut in too. "Will you miss us too?"

Reid kissed the boy on the head. "I had a great time with you guys. Thank you for helping me through an otherwise lonely and gruesome evening."

Ethan beamed. "You're welcome! See you Sunday?"

_Oops_. He caressed the boy's hair. "I'm afraid not, sport. I'll be working this weekend."

Reid started to believe pouting was a very dominant characteristic in the Snyder genes. And they were very good at using it, too.

"Working?" Nat pulled an offended face, "Working on _Halloween_?"

"Yep. Somebody must be ready at the hospital to revive all those people you'll scare half to death with your terrifying outfits…"

The pouting turned into chuckles. "Yeah, we're very scary…"

"I believe that," Reid said as seriously as he could.

"But we'll see you on Monday then, right?" Ethan looked up with a hopeful glance and Reid smiled.

"Yep. Maybe I'll be the scary one then, because Luke is making me wear a tux."

"But I wouldn't be surprised _at all_ if he eventually will show up in a black jeans, black shirt and white coat," Luke rolled his eyes and Reid chuckled, remembering what Luke was referring to.

"I might," Reid teased, "but we _are_ talking about the grand opening of the new wing… it could be important enough to dress up."

"Well, I hope you do, because I will! Got a whole new dress and everything!" Faith looked radiant, "Much better deal then looking as ugly as possible on Sunday."

She was rewarded with Reid's understanding wink and she laughed.

"I think I need to find myself a job, so I can work on holidays too…" she pushed a button on her phone and hastily continued: "Are you gonna bail on all holidays?"

When she noticed the way Luke looked at his partner, she bit her lip. Apparently she had touched a sore subject. Now it was _really_ time to leave…

"Hey dad, can you pick us up?"

The house was strangely quiet after the kids had left and Reid, still on the couch with the comforter, motioned Luke towards him. When his blond sat down, Reid positioned the comforter around the both of them and pulled him close.

"Are you okay?"

Luke leaned against Reid's chest and nodded. "I will be. I'm still _so_ mad at Noah…"

"I know…but it's a good sign."

"It is? Why?" Luke looked confused.

"Because it tells me you really broke the circle with him. For the first time you didn't hurry to his defense with stories about his troubled youth and how he probably didn't realize how hurtful he was and excuses like that."

"Yeah, if you put it like that…" Luke gave a quick grin, "but still…I don't like this anger either. And I don't know how to shake it," Luke whispered and was startled when Reid rose to his feet and pulled Luke up too.

"Come with me," Reid grabbed his coat and keys, threw Luke's coat to him and walked out the door.

"Where are we…"

A little _pling_ activated Reid's car doors and he motioned Luke to get in.

"I don't want to go anywhere…"

"We're not going anywhere," Reid reassured him. He closed the door and turned to Luke. "You're going to let something out."

Luke looked confused.

"This is a little trick I use when I've lost a patient," Reid explained on a soft tone. "I go sit in my car and scream my lungs out."

"Scream?"

"Yep. Yoga helps too, but this is the perfect quick fix. I scream as loud as I can. A car – well, a good car like this one, at least – filters out most of the noise. Nobody can hear you. Just scream."

"You can hear me…" Luke hesitated.

"I can cover my ears or I could leave…whatever you want."

"Please stay," Luke put his hands on Reid's legs, "but _do_ cover your ears, because I'm really gonna give this a serious try."

Reid put his hands in the right position and gave him a nod. "You go for it."

A little cautious at first, Luke started to yell. It turned into a scream. And extended to a roar. He felt this primal vibration coming up from his chest and he let it out. He let it all out. Minute after minute he screamed until it became a painful cry and his body started shaking. When he felt Reid's arm around his shoulder, he crawled to Reid's chest and cried like he hadn't done in a long time.

When he finally calmed down, his lover proved his drama killer skills again. With a telling grin he murmured:

"I guess it worked."


	56. Chapter 56

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #56 Schedule for success

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "A successful man is one who can lay a firm foundation with the bricks others have thrown at him." - David Brinkley

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

After Luke's Sexless Screaming Session – Reid's words – the day turned back to its natural core. It went back to the two of them. They spent a lot of time in bed and yes, there had been some – _okay, lots of_ – kissing and panting going on, but Luke's absence had also refueled the need to reconnect on other levels and it made Reid unusually talkative.

With their bodies entwined, Reid shared how excited he was about the new wing and the team he would work with. He shared how their first meeting – yesterday – had validated the choices he had made. The seven doctors – crowned by Bob as Memorial's Magnificent Seven – were all very respected in their fields and their mutual respect for each other had almost been tangible at their first encounter as a team.

"No troubles on the Duke front?" Luke sounded as content as he felt, slowly letting his fingers wander on Reid's chest.

"Nope. And I've watched him carefully, especially when Morgan's date was waiting for him in the corridor when we came out of the meeting…but Dr. Kramer watched it, saw me watching him, smiled and walked away."

Luke's interest in Duke had vanished. "Gary went on a date _again_?" He even lifted his head to meet Reid's eyes. "With Kevin?"

"Yep, that lawyer guy," Reid nodded. Remembering names wasn't his forte.

Luke grinned. So his hunch was right. Gary and Kevin did make a good team.

"I know you're very proud of yourself right now," Reid pulled a blond lock, "but may I remind you that you're also your own biggest saboteur?"

"Meaning?"

"Morgan took over a lot of my shifts, but with him dating and all distracted, he's not so eager to unload my personal burdens."

"Hmmm," Luke had to admit…he hadn't thought about those consequences.

"Is this your way of preparing me for the news that I'm spending all coming holidays without you?"

Reid hesitated. Should he spoil the surprise?

Luke interpreted the silence his own way and took a deep breath.

"I knew this could happen. You even warned me about it when we were still in the scanning phase, so I'm not gonna hold it against you, or anything… but it doesn't mean I like it…"

"Scanning phase?" Reid remembered Bob talking about phases, but he never knew Luke and he had a scanning phase…

"Yeah, you know…when we were finding out if we could work and…"

"No, I don't know," Reid sounded resolute. "I _knew_ we'd work. I guess I skipped the whole scanning phase. But anyway, I'm happy I scanned out alright," his teasing tone made Luke smile.

"Yeah, I know I took a detour on you, but eventually we both ended up where we belonged."

"That we did," Reid pulled him closer and took a deep breath. "And returning to the issue of holidays…I hope you understand I can't schedule them all as days off. That wouldn't be fair to the rest of the staff."

Luke nodded. "But it also isn't fair if you…"

"Hush, Mr. Impatience," Reid silenced Luke with a soft kiss and continued: "But it also isn't fair if I work on _all_ holidays. Not fair to you, not fair to us. So I had to make a choice. And Halloween was a no-brainer. Never saw the fun of that one."

Luke chuckled. "That's because you scare people on a daily basis. You don't _need_ Halloween."

"Thank you very much," Reid murmured, "Mental note to self… schedule yourself in on all holidays…"

"No!" Luke played his part with a great deal of verve, "I apologize."

"Hmmm," Reid feigned dubiousness, "I don't know… do I even feel the need to spend a whole day being thankful with you…"

Luke immediately got the hint. "You're off at Thanksgiving?"

After Reid's nod, Luke sat on his knees so Reid could fully enjoy his happiness and the passionate kiss that came along with it.

"This is _so_ awesome! Thank you, Reid." Needless words, but Reid loved them anyway.

"I see you're already in the right spirit for it," he grinned. "But no reason to thank me. I'm doing this for myself too. Thanksgiving is actually a holiday I get. I mean, the concept of thankfulness. Not the whole _let's-gather-the-whole-disfunctional-social-group-we-refer-to-as-family-and-eat-turkey-and-pretend-we-like-each-other-_thing, but taking time to sit down and focus on being thankful. I like that idea."

"So no family dinner at the farm, then…" Luke's joy was slipping away and Reid felt a desperate need to get it back. Without being dishonest with himself.

"Maybe we could start a new tradition? Like a family dinner here, at our place? So we can implement our own priorities? Really make it about being thankful?"

Luke's eyes lit up and Reid knew he struck a core.

"Let me talk to grandma Emma about it. She always hosted Thanksgiving, so…"

"I'm more than willing to hand over our kitchen to her," Reid grinned. "No problem whatsoever…"

"What a surprise," Luke dropped himself next to Reid again and smiled when he felt the strong arm pulling him closer.

"And speaking of the holidays…" Luke decided to strike while the iron was hot, "any thoughts on Christmas?"

"Plenty of thoughts on Christmas. I'm not sure you'd appreciate them, though," Reid teased.

"You know what I mean," Luke nudged him playfully, "Did you schedule something in for that one?"

"Yes and no," Reid calmly stated. "but that has everything to do with another holiday that was high on my list this year…"

Luke turned to him. More holidays? Then he sat up again. "New Year's Eve?" He knew that had to be it, but waited for Reid's nod anyway and when it came, he threw a pillow in the air.

"I gather you agree? I did wonder if I should have consulted you about it…"

"I'm glad you didn't," Luke assured him. "This way I'm sure you did what felt right for _you_. That's very important to me. I'm _extremely_ happy with Thanksgiving and New Year's Eve," he kissed Reid to confirm that, "and I'll find a way to make it through Christmas…"

"Hello, Mr. Drama. It's not like I'll be on another planet. But I will be on call, so I can't guarantee my presence. But things will have to go very badly wrong in Oakhell for you to be alone the _whole_ holiday."

Luke smiled. "A lot of new firsts," he whispered.

"Yeah…" Reid sounded absentminded.

"What?"

"I don't know," Reid shrugged and corrected himself. Because he did know. "I just hope I don't screw up or anything."

Luke turned his whole body towards him and wrapped Reid with all available body parts.

"Don't worry about that," he whispered. "If the last month is any indication, we'll be great."

"Yeah, we're doing good, aren't we?" Reid focused on the beautiful brown eyes in front of him. "So you're honestly okay with Halloween without me?"

"I honestly am," Luke nodded. "I always like it better when you're there, of course. But it's the least important one of them all to me. So if you have to skip anything, I'm glad it's this one."

"My thoughts exactly," Reid turned on his back and tilted his head to look Luke in the eyes. "So how about an early Christmas present?"


	57. Chapter 57

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #57 Trick or treat?

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The mind is everything. What you think you become." - Buddha

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

There was an unusual atmosphere hanging around the hospital and Reid blamed it partly on this ridiculous waste of time, also known as Halloween. As upcoming Chief of Staff he now knew more about the local celebrations than he really ever _wanted_ to know, but he had okayed almost every idea. The kids in Memorial would have the time of their life and that was the least he could do. But he had drawn the line at the suggestion to dress up the nursing staff. No costumes on this watch.

There was one element he really approved. His hand slid into a big bowl and pulled out a lollipop.

"Dr. Oliver... how old _are_ you?"

"Never too old for candy, Nurse Stewart," his eyes narrowed when he turned to her and spotted the little plastic stick between her lips, "As you obviously know by experience."

Allison laughed. "Yep, can't help myself. The only good thing about Halloween, if you ask me."

This girl was talking his language. Reid gave her an approving nod.

"So no trick-or-treating for you, huh?" Alison looked wicked, "You left Luke all alone on this dangerous evening?"

"He's hardly alone," Reid snorted, "Every kid even remotely related to the Snyder clan was coming to the farm and you know what _that_ means…And apart from that…I don't beg for candy. I just take it."

He proved his point by digging into the candy bowl again and Ali shook her head. "So you're not a fan either," she felt safe enough to conclude. "The candy part excluded."

"Nope. Just not getting it. It's supposed to be the one night of the year where the veil between the living and the dead is at its thinnest and as a nation we decided to celebrate that by turning ourselves into zombies. Why? If you can't beat them, join them?"

Ali grinned. "That could be it, I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I want this night to be over and if stays this quiet, it will be a_ loooong_ night."

"Yeah, not much action going on," Reid shrugged and checked his watch. "I'm not planning to stay all night anyway."

"I was surprised to see you on the schedule at all," Ali nodded. "With the opening of the wing tomorrow…"

"Yeah, well…I needed it as a bargaining chip for other holidays and it did give me some time to think about my speech tomorrow."

"Oh, right! I wouldn't change places with you, to be honest."

"Really? I thought you would like to be the center of attention…" Reid's look was half serious, half teasing and Ali smiled.

"I'll be fine in the center of attention, it's the public speaking part that would do me in," she confided to him.

"Ah, well…there are some simple tricks to overcome that," Reid explained. "Be yourself and don't care about what others think of you."

"And you think that's simple?" Alison grinned. "I guess I'll just have to watch and learn, tomorrow."

"You do that," Reid grabbed another piece of candy. "I'll go and think about some more ways to shock and awe tomorrow."

Alison laughed. Shock and awe. Yes, that was definitely the Dr. Oliver approach.

Reid was still smiling after his little verbal sparring with Allison, when he entered his office and pushed the red button. Time for a little break. He stretched out on the couch, placed one hand under his head, enjoyed his lollipop and thought about the wing. Bob had giving him some tips, some comments to put in to promote the hospital, but Reid wasn't sure he would use them. He just wanted everybody to know how proud he was and if he let his heart talk, he would…

"At least you know you have a heart, by now," a soft voice interrupted him and with a quick movement Reid sat up. In disbelief he stared at the little girl in front of him and took the lollipop out of his mouth. Had somebody sprinkled it with LSD or was he losing his mind?

The girl giggled. "That's what happens when your brain tries to analyze something that can't be analyzed, Dr. Brainy."

Reid gasped in bafflement. This couldn't be happening! Not to him, not with…

"And yet it does. To you. With me. I'm happy you remember me."

Reid shook his head. "How could I ever forget you, Annie?" he whispered. "You were special."

"Yeah, I always knew you felt that way, but it was nice to hear you tell Luke about me."

Reid swallowed deeply. "You were there?"

"Of course I was, silly. We have been connecting dots like crazy up here to get the two of you together in Dallas. And it was very rewarding to watch everything unfold."

Reid smiled, thinking about those days. His first kiss with Luke. He was _so_ happy it didn't turn out to be their _only_ kiss.

"So are we," Annie giggled again. "Although the both of you kept us very busy for a while. But victory at the end."

Annie looked proud and made a little dance. She saw Reid watching her every move and smiled.

"You've never seen me out of bed, have you, Dr. Brainy?"

"Nope," Reid took a deep breath. "But you always were an angel, so I'm not surprised you ended up like one. Without wings, I see. What's that all about?"

"Ah," Annie shrugged. "We know you like to keep things simple and down-to-earth, so we didn't bother with the wings. Especially because you have one of your own, by now." She chuckled over her own joke and Reid thought it was the prettiest sound he ever heard. Like little bells.

"Well thank you," Annie danced again, "I'm glad I'm not freaking you out. I must admit…I was expecting more revolt to my appearance."

Reid smiled. "I guess I'm learning to accept the things I cannot understand, these last few months."

"Yeah, Luke has a good influence on you. As we knew he would, of course. And you have a good influence on him. The perfect win-win. Just how we like it."

His familiar loathing for dogmas like 'meant to be', 'fate' and 'soul mates' rushed back in and he shook his head.

"Sorry Annie, nothing personal, but I don't believe in that crap."

"We know," she giggled, "But_ you_'re the one coming up with those terms. I didn't use them, did I?"

He had to admit she was right. "So who's the 'we' you keep referring to?"

"Just us. That's all you need to know," for an angel, Annie looked very mischievous. "The rest you'll find out when you join us."

Reid snorted. "According to some people, I will be joining the guy with the two red horns… supposedly very hot place to be…"

Annie laughed her beautiful laughter. "Sorry to disappoint, but I haven't spotted someone like that yet. I do know we're all on the same team. Don't worry about that."

"I'm not worried," Reid smiled, "I'm just confused. About you, I mean. Being here. You mentioned 'when you join us'… are you here to…" All of a sudden he remembered Luke's dream... the train, the car stalling on the tracks...

Annie interrupted. "No no no, nothing like that! Anyone with _some_ brain function would recognize your value in this story, so we're not writing you off just yet. And I know life can seem very cruel, but in the big picture it really isn't. Although you probably won't believe me."

"You're right. I don't believe you. You getting sick and me not able to save you…your parents forced to let you go…that feels pretty cruel to me."

"I know," Annie didn't dance anymore. If anything, she looked sad. Reid never knew angels could be sad. Then again, Reid had never given angels much thought until now.

"But on a different level it isn't cruel. It's just cooperation. We're all helping each other by letting each other experience the human stuff we want to experience."

"So you wanted to experience death?" Reid didn't understand. Or better yet, he didn't _want_ to understand. It felt like Annie was suggesting her being sick and dying was okay and her death could never be okay. Not in his book. Not in her parents' book.

"No. Death is not an experience. Death is just a word to explain the transformation between two different forms of life. One of the things I wanted to experience was the strength to surrender to the now. And my brain tumor did that for me."

"So for that experience you had to devastate your parents? Everybody that loved you?" Reid was getting angry. "I really don't see the justice in that. The win-win, you mentioned earlier. You know…just how you like it?"

"Don't get sarcastic on me, just because you don't understand," Annie whispered and Reid felt like a jerk. She was right. She deserved better. Before Luke, Annie was the only person that had smiled when he entered the room. She was the only one who had recognized his heart. _Thank you for caring._

"Yeah, I'm happy you remembered that too," Annie was still whispering. "That turned out to be one of the gifts I had for you." When she saw Reid's frown, she continued: "You know, when we're on earth, we're not aware of it, but eventually all we do is give each other gifts. And me noticing your kindness, your caring… that was one of my gifts to you. One of the reasons for our paths crossing."

Reid sighed. He just didn't want to go on the whole 'everything happens for a reason' road. He had seen too much useless hurting, heard too much meaningless small talk, witnessed too much dumb decisions.

For a minute he forgot Annie tapped into his thoughts and when he saw her smile, he was confused. "What?"

"It's okay to dismiss my remarks, Dr. Brainy. Let me assure you… your disapproval is yours. It doesn't concern me, it doesn't take away from me and it doesn't affect me."

"Oh no," Reid shook his head, "You're repeating my words back to me, now?"

"When they're wise, like these one, I do." Annie grinned at him. A playful, sunny, carefree grin. "I must say…I feel like Luke, trying to talk some sense into my father."

"Ah yes," Reid smiled, "That didn't turn out very well, did it? What's that you said about nothing being pointless?"

"You're actually gonna debate with an angel now, Dr. Brainy?" Annie laughed.

"But okay, I'll humour you. That talk Luke had with my father wasn't pointless. It was a little seed. And I can't go into the details about that one, but I have yet another argument. If Luke had succeeded in talking my father out of his rampage, the two of you wouldn't ended up in Dallas, spending all those hours together. You wouldn't have felt comfortable enough to open up to Luke about me and Luke wouldn't have fallen in love with you right there on the spot."

That left him speechless for a few minutes. That had been the moment? When he'd talked about Annie? For some reason he liked that thought.

"Okay, but if we were supposed to end up in Dallas, Luke's talk can be considered pointless, because the outcome was already determined, right?"

"Not quite right," Annie grinned. "My father could have changed his mind and if he had, we would have found other ways to bring you two together."

"Because we're meant to be, you mean…"

Her laughter filled the room. "No, that's not what I mean. Stop putting words in my mouth. You and Luke have all the potential to be great match, but ultimately _you_ were the ones deciding if the match would be made and _you_ are the ones deciding if the match will last. And if for some reason you or Luke would decide against the match, there will be others with potential. It's not like you only have one shot. It's all cooperation, one way or the other."

"You're pretty wise for a seven year old," Reid grinned.

"Technically I'm not," Annie smiled. "A seven year old, I mean. I just took this shape so you would recognize me and feel…somewhat…comfortable with me." She smiled. "But being here, in this state, gives me access to Universal Knowledge and I'm passing some of it on to you, tonight."

"Lucky me," Reid felt overwhelmed and wasn't sure he absorbed all the information.

"You know the important parts," Annie whispered and Reid recognized his own words again and laughed.

"Okay, you made your point. You've been watching me."

"I have. And I will be. I knew I was special to you, but you were also very special to me. You treated me with respect. You were honest about my condition. You didn't belittle me. You kept away the drama. And it helped. It helped a lot."

Reid closed his eyes for a minute. Her words surrounded him, hugged him even. He never knew. He had been aware he could make a difference in someone's life by operating. But for the first time he realized he also made a difference by just being himself. What a gift.

"Thank you, Annie."

"Thank _you_!"

Her voice sounded distant and even before opening his eyes, he knew. Annie was gone.


	58. Chapter 58

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #58 I see dead people

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light" - Aristotle Onassis

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Halloween lived up to its name this year. Reid felt like a zombie after his close encounter and he was startled by the knock on the door. His 'do not disturb' sign obviously didn't mean anything on this night.

When he opened the door, Allison's look was a mixture of excuse and emergency.

"I did see the sign, but he's asking for you specifically and Bob and Kim are very worried…"

Before she could point him into the right direction, Reid had spotted the group and understood Ali's point. Doogie didn't look right. At all.

"Good call," he assured her. "Get me a monitor and…hell, you know what I need."

"I do…" she gave him a quick nod and hurried of.

"Doogie, if you're auditioning for the lead of our Halloween Thriller, you nailed it."

"Ha ha," Chris was not amused, "I need to talk to you."

"What you _need_ to do is to calm down," Reid almost pushed him towards a room and Chris looked even more annoyed.

"I'm fine…I need to…"

"Excuse me for dragging up the past, but we all know your definition of feeling fine doesn't mean sh…" he looked at Kim, "shambles."

"My mother can take shit," Chris sneered.

"I'm sure she can and I'm even more sure she has taken a lot of it from you," Reid steered the young man to a bed, but Chris was still resisting.

"Oliver, I'm _fine_. I just need to talk…"

"We'll talk," Reid reassured him, "after you've put your ass on this bed and lay down."

Chris protested some more, but gave in when he heard Bob's tired "For once in your life just _listen_ to him."

With a displeased groan Chris lay down and let Reid hook him up to the heart monitor. Before Chris could grin in victory – the monitor showed a steady heart beat – Reid walked away and came back with a mirror.

When he held it in front of Chris' face, all victory went out the window. He looked like hell and he realized he'd been an idiot. Again.

"Okay, I see your point," Chris gave him a nod. "I do understand you just wanted to help…"

"Do you really?" There was no mockery in Reid's voice. He was absolutely serious and that made his question even more powerful, "because all you do is fight me and honestly, it's getting really old. Especially where your own health is concerned."

"I'm sorry," Chris even lowered his head. "But I felt okay and all the fuss…"

"…annoyed you. I get that. You had major heart surgery. Do _you_ get _that_?

"I do. Even more after tonight and that's why I needed to talk with you." Chris was persistent and after a soft sigh, Reid pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

"I'm all ears. Shoot."

"The guy who donated his heart…my heart… you were there, right?"

"I was, but you know I can't tell…"

"Matt," Chris tried to read Reid's face, "That's him, isn't it?"

Before Reid could answer, Chris raised his hand. "Wait. Let me describe him. Young guy. Blond." He just realized something and continued, "He looked like Luke, in a way."

That remark brought Reid back to that particular night. He relived his fear when he had seen the guy on the gurney. For a few minutes he had been sure it was Luke.

"Yeah, he did look like Luke," Reid confirmed on a soft tone. "It scared the hell out of me."

"I remember too," Bob nodded.

"You were there?" Chris obviously didn't know.

"I was." Bob smiled. "But how do _you_ know about Matt?"

Chris paled and looked a little embarrassed and suddenly Reid knew. The ghosts had been busy tonight.

"Let me guess…he visited you tonight."

The men ignored the soft outcries of the confused parents in the background and looked at each other for a moment.

"You make it sound like it's the most normal thing in the world…" Chris had expected sarcasm, even ridicule. Anything _but_ this calm acceptance and understanding.

"No, not normal," Reid smiled. "But I did have my own encounter tonight…"

"He came to see you too?" Chris' perplexity grew by the second.

"No, not him." Reid didn't feel like sharing the details, "but now I do understand why you looked like you'd seen a ghost. You _had_ seen one."

Chris chuckled for a minute.

"It's something else, isn't it?" he whispered and Reid nodded.

"It is," he agreed, still guarded.

"It was very powerful," Chris continued. Now he found an understanding listener, he felt a need to share. "He explained who he was and made it very clear he wasn't happy my heart ended up in me…"

"What?" Without the young doctors noticing, Kim and Bob had moved up to the bed and had obviously heard every word.

"That's pretty harsh," Reid tried very hard not to smile, but wished he could high-five Matt right here and now.

"It was," Chris shrugged, "but he explained in painful detail how he'd come to that conclusion and all I can do is agree with his findings…" The young Hughes bit his lip.

Reid and Bob shared a quick glance of understanding.

"And now I find myself wanting to know more about Matt. So I hoped you could tell me."

"Chris," Bob shook his head, "you know we can't…"

"There's no law against it," Chris objected. "And maybe Matt's mother would like to know what happened to her son's heart."

Reid was pretty sure she would, remembering his talk with her. He frowned. If he placed himself in Chris' shoes for a minute – _man_, he really didn't want to go there! – he would like to know about his donor. Especially after the ghostly experience Chris had this night.

"Okay, here's what I will do," all of a sudden Reid was very tired and felt an urge to go home. So he stood up. "I'll contact Matt's mother this week and I'll ask her. I'm not giving you any information myself. It's not my story to share. If she wants to tell you about Matt, she should have that opportunity."

Chris extended his hand and Reid shook it.

"Thanks, Reid. I appreciate your help. Is it okay for me to leave or do you feel the need to keep me here?"

Wow, someone changed his tune.

"No, you're okay to leave. Everything kept beeping in the right rhythms, so you'll be fine."

"Good," Bob and Kim looked relieved too and Bob squeezed Reid's hand a little longer than necessary. "Thanks for everything. You're heading home now?"

Reid gave him a nod. "I am. Have to work on my beauty sleep, so I look my best tomorrow."

They all laughed, even Chris.

"I'm sure you'll dazzle everybody anyway," Kim tapped his arm. "one way or the other…"

Reid grinned. "Subtle, Mrs. Hughes, _very_ subtle."

She surprised him with a soft kiss on his cheek. "Call me Kim."

***

The house was dark and cold when he stepped in, so his first task at hand was to start a fire. He didn't even put on lights. He sat on the couch and watched the flames. What a night.

He felt lonely. Luke hadn't responded to his text yet – I'm heading home. Where are you? – and a part of him had hoped to find him already sleeping in their bed, but he wasn't. And Reid had no idea if he would come home at all. Depending on the circumstances Luke would decide if he'd stay on the farm or not.

So Reid just sat there. On the edge of the couch, his hands folded on his knees, watching the flames. Hypnotized even, apparently, because he noticed Luke only just when he felt Luke's body squeeze himself between his back and the couch. Luke's legs found their way on his legs, Luke's arms hugged him from behind and Luke's cheek was pressed on his back. Reid smiled. Anybody not liking hugs was an idiot.

"Did you have fun?" Reid caressed the arms on his stomach and he could feel Luke's smile against his shirt.

"I did. The kids were having a blast and it was great to watch. Will and Gwen came with Hallie and I basically hung out with them. Yeah, it was great." Luke snuggled up even more. "And how about you? Busy night?"

"Crazy. Not busy. Crazy."

Something in Reid's voice alarmed Luke and he squirmed his way out of his self-made snuggery to take a seat next to Reid.

"What happened?"

"I saw dead people…" Reid's 'Sixth Sense' imitation wasn't great, but did deliver the message.

"What? Who did you see?"

"Annie," it was a whisper and Luke squeezed Reid's knee.

"Your Annie?"

The possessive pronoun made Reid smile and he nodded. "My Annie."

"Wow," Luke's smile was radiant. "When I close my eyes, I can still see you sitting on that bed in Dallas, telling me about her. That was…quite a moment."

"I know. You were the first person I ever told about her. About what she meant to me, I mean."

Luke leaned against Reid's shoulder. "I'm not surprised, to be honest. That moment felt almost sacred. Looking back at it, I think that might have been the moment I fell in love with you. Not nearly ready to admit that, even to myself, but you showed me your true colors and I was loving every one of them."

Reid gave him an intense look. "I surprised myself with all that openness, so my defense mechanism really kicked in hard after our little heart to heart."

"I remember that too," Luke rolled his eyes. "_Man_, it was so frustrating. Three steps forward, two steps back."

"Yeah, it was quite a dance," Reid grinned. "Annie did that a lot, tonight. Dance, I mean."

"How…I mean…why…" Luke shook his head. "Do you even want to talk about this?"

Reid pulled Luke closer and kissed his temple. "Yes, I do with you."

And he did. He told Luke all he remembered and he surprised himself by remembering a lot.

"She was this transparent angel without wings," Reid smiled. "I've seen a figurine like that somewhere. I don't remember where, maybe at Katie's. But she reminded me of that. This glass angel. So beautiful, so fragile." Reid took a deep breath, "It was a gift."

"Wow," Luke let his head rest at Reid's chest. "It sounds incredible."

"It was. And I wasn't the only one…" Reid shared Chris' experience and the young blond was baffled.

"So you had a real Halloween experience after all," Luke grinned, rose to his feet and pulled Reid up. "Maybe even the best one of us all…"

Reid placed his arm around Luke's shoulder while they found their way to the bedroom.

"You know me, Snyder. Second best just will not do."

And he showed Luke what he meant.


	59. Chapter 59

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #59 Spread your wings and fly!

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The grand opening of the Bradley Snyder Pavilion

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Packed with two clothes bags, a large shopping bag and lots of green and red in his arms, Luke sneaked into Reid's new office. He wasn't really sure if his doctor liked surprises, but he would get one anyway. More than one, even. To prevent getting caught prematurely, Luke worked fast. He hung the two bags on a hook and unpacked part of the shopping bag. When he was done, he smiled. It looked great.

He closed the door and hurried off to Reid's other office, where his love was already waiting for him with a huge smile and sparkling eyes.

"There you are," Reid leaned in for a kiss, "are you ready for your private grand tour?"

"I am," Luke assured him and when he saw Reid frown at Luke's empty hands, he looked contrite. "I hung our suits in your new office, but I promise I didn't look at anything. I was in and out as fast as I could…"

"That's out of character," Reid teased on a soft whisper and enjoyed Luke's blushing. The slap on his arm he took for granted.

"Behave," Luke couldn't hide his grin and took Reid's hand. "And show me your guiding skills."

"Again? I thought they would be clear by now…" Reid snorted and although this remark took a little longer to come across, Luke's red cheeks made clear he got it and blond locks danced when he shook his head.

"This is going to be a _long_ day…" Luke rolled his eyes and pulled Reid to the wing entrance. With a naughty grin, Reid put his arm around Luke and held him close. His life couldn't be better.

So he thought. After showing Luke around – and enjoying the visible pride, excitement and bafflement…they made this happen! – Reid had shown the little area where the opening would take place. It looked beautiful and even had a little stage.

"Do you have your speech ready?" Luke had asked, with his arm around Reid's shoulder.

"Nope," Reid had smiled after seeing Luke's worried face. "Trust me. I'll be fine."

"I wasn't worried about _you_," Luke had muttered and Reid had laughed out loud.

"I'll make you proud, just you wait and see," Reid had assured him and Luke had pulled himself closer.

"I'm already very proud," he had whispered and had pushed Reid towards his office. "Let's go. I want to shower, before changing…"

Reid's eyes had glowed. "It would be very ecological thinking to share the shower," he had suggested in a serious tone and Luke had grinned.

"Can't argue with that."

They had walked into Reid's office and Luke had watched Reid's face like a hawk. Enjoying all the emotions that took shape. Surprise, obviously. Turning into joy, smelling the roses, gliding over into perplexity noticing the cool screensaver on his monitor, then love, watching the pictures Luke had put on the desk, and finally moved by the crystal figurine.

Without a word, Reid pulled Luke _very_ close. With his cheek against Luke temple, Reid kept looking at his desk. Just a few items – exactly how he loved it – but they had turned his work space into a little piece of home. And that angel…the angel without wings…

"She is _so_ beautiful. Absolutely perfect. How did you find her?"

Luke immediately knew what Reid meant and smiled. "I Googled," he explained. "I found her in a shop in Chicago, so I went there this morning."

"You drove up and down to Chicago to get me this?" Reid's arms pulled him even tighter.

"I wanted to surprise you," Luke whispered.

"You did, Looker. You sure did. Here I was, thinking it was humanly impossible to love you more than I already did. But it happened anyway." Their kiss was a deep emphasis of their mutual love and almost made them forget why they were here. Almost.

"Let's hit the shower."

After pushing the red button, securing their privacy, they took their clothes bags and went into the other part of the office.

Although the shower had turned into a satisfying number 2, Luke could feel his body respond immediately when Reid stepped into the room, fully dressed. Recognizing Luke's fire, Reid smiled confident.

"You like?"

Luke shook his head.

"I love!" His smile was beaming as he checked out his man without any restraint. The tailor-made costume embraced the athletic figure and made Reid look even more impressive. "You look absolutely stunning in that suit."

Reid grinned, rubbing his chin. "I even remembered not to shave. I know you like your men rough."

Luke caressed the cheek with an approving nod. "Absolutely delicious. The cameras will eat you up."

"Anything to promote the hospital," Reid grin was wicked, "but the look in your eyes is worth even more."

Luke blushed. "Can't help it. You've turned me into a sexual predator."

"I did, huh?" Reid squeezed Luke's chin, "Believe me, Mr. Snyder…it was always there. From the moment I looked into your eyes, I spotted it. It just needed some encouragement to come out."

Luke laughed. "Is there such a thing as over-encouraged?"

"Undoubtedly, but not when it concerns you and anything sexual," Reid licked his lips, pulled Luke closer and turned him to the mirror on the wall. "Look at you! That body! That face! Do you really think I'd mind over-encouraged coming from you?"

They both laughed and instinctively knew they had to leave the room. Tension was building up very fast and time was running out. They just had to wait. Save up. For a couple of hours.

Luke looked up to his doctor and gave himself an invisible pet on his shoulders. At the end of the day he would go home with this stimulating and loving man. After all the drama, all the crisis, all the mistakes, all the confusion and all the pain in his life, he had finally figured out what was best for him. And all it took was four letters. Four. Luke grinned. REID.

The small auditorium was starting to fill up with visitors and even Luke saw of lot of new faces.

"Potential benefactors," Bob explained, "Drummed up by your grandmother."

Luke smiled. He hadn't known, but he wasn't surprised. Lucinda always knew how to maximize a situation like this.

Reid kept quiet. As long as he didn't have to mingle with those strangers and just could stand here, talking to Bob and holding Luke's hand, he'd be perfectly fine.

He noticed a few cameramen and crew setting their equipment up and he smiled at Bob.

"Does Kim have any personnel left in the studio?"

"Barely," Bob grinned. "You know my wife…allow her to make a special and she'll make it special."

"Very true. It was a great idea, though. This way all the patients confined to their beds can share in the opening festivities on the TV in their room and the most interesting fragments will make excellent promotion material."

"And Kim will have exclusive footage. It's a win-win," Bob agreed. "It doesn't get any better than that."

Reid's Neuro team walked in, a few of them with their partners, and they gathered around Luke, Reid and Bob. Introducing, reconnecting, sharing their excitement and getting the last details on their task at hand. The six doctors would turn themselves into tour guides to show interested visitors the new wing.

"The setup is very professional," Bob looked proud, "I'm very pleased with this program we all put together." He turned to Reid and feigned concern. "Should I be worried about those four chairs on stage? Does anybody has a clue what you're up to?"

Bob looked at Luke, who shook his head. "Don't look at me, Bob. I know nothing," Luke's eyes met Reid's and noticed the amusement in the blue depths. "I guess we're at his mercy."

"Why does that thought makes me feel _really_ uncomfortable?" a female voice wondered and Reid greeted his former roommate with a friendly kiss.

"Maybe you should trust me a little more, Goldilocks."

Katie was not impressed. "No way. Not with you on a stage, having all opportunity to speak out. I think we should all be afraid. _Very_ afraid."

Her eyes told a different story, though, but Bob's concern seemed less faked. "Maybe I should handle the speech? I'm still the Chief of Staff after all and…"

They all laughed, although some halfheartedly.

"Come on, troops. Don't get discouraged by this agitator in our midst," Reid enjoyed the good-humored provocation and couldn't resist to pile onto it, "Just please remind

yourselves that you all signed contracts. Very _binding_ contracts, I might add."

He turned to Luke, pulled him a little closer and whispered: "I know you didn't sign any contract, but I'm hoping you will stay anyway…" After a quick kiss on his temple, Reid made his way to the stage and Luke felt a nervous flutter in his chest. What was Reid up to?

Luke waved at his family that had found their reserved tables and he refused to focus on the tense faces of Holden, Molly, Abigail, Faith and Emma. He could figure out where all the tension was coming from. His mother had come too. Trying very hard to keep up appearances, smiling like crazy and sitting next to Holden. Luke shook his head. He could hear Reid's voice in his head: 'Not your responsibility" and he straightened himself. This was Reid's big night. He'd worry about his family later.

The buzzing in the room died down when Reid stepped onto the little stage. Luke's heart skipped a beat. _His_ Reid. Wow.

When Reid started with some standard welcoming sentences, Luke started to relax. Apparently Reid had left his rebellious twin at home, tonight. The doctor explained the program, he introduced his Neuro team, expressed how proud he was to be part of Memorial's Magnificent Seven and even had the courtesy to acknowledge the excellent skills of the staff that wasn't involved in the wing.

Luke scanned the room and smiled. Everybody seemed content. There was a little surprised 'Ahh' when Reid pushed a button and a big screen lowered, showing the new wing. Luke held his breath for a moment. He'd never seen this picture, but it was beautiful. It showed Memorial's new wing on a sunny day and Luke remembered Duke's description and couldn't agree more. Breathtakingly beautiful.

"_This_, ladies and gentlemen, is the Bradley Snyder Pavilion. I know we've had some gloomy weather, the last few days, so I'm glad we can show you this sunny version of our new wing," Reid smiled as the perfect speaker he showed himself to be, but when he turned to Luke, there was an amused flickering and Luke just _knew_. Reid was up to something. But _what_?


	60. Chapter 60

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #60 Opening up

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The Bradley Snyder Pavilion is open for business.

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Of course you all understand that a beautiful wing like this doesn't appear out of thin air. Four people," he raised four fingers in the air and gave Luke a quick grin, "played a very huge part in the creation of the Bradley Snyder Pavilion and yes, there are four chairs," he repeated the whole _fingers-raising-grinning_-thing, "on stage, so let me get them filled."

Reid placed himself behind the chair on the left.

"The whole idea started in the brain of a pretty blond," Reid scanned the room, found her and waved her in. "Katie Snyder, come on up here."

Confused and on guard Katie walked up to him.

"I hope the cameras won't throw you off," Reid joked and his audience laughed accordingly.

After Katie took a seat, Reid looked around again and zoomed in on Henry.

"A very generous donation by Mr. Henry Coleman was the foundation to build on, so you cannot be absent in the limelight, Hank. Please join us."

Henry pulled a face, but came without too much struggle.

"Without the Chief of Staff in my corner, even a brilliant neuro surgeon as myself wouldn't be able to get his hands on a new wing, so help me ask Dr. Bob Hughes to the stage."

Applause started and Bob entered the platform with a cautious look at Reid, but their eyes didn't meet. Reid was already looking at Luke.

"And my number four," although only the two of them knew the hidden meaning of his words, Luke blushed anyway and Reid was all mischief, "_has_ to be the person who made funding available for all the special technical neuro toys the world has to offer. The person who came up with some brilliant ideas to bring more comfort to visitors and patients. The person who put his heart in this wing and conquered mine in the process… Luke Snyder, get your…" Reid swallowed, "up here."

A thunderous applause, mostly produced by the huge Snyder clan, filled the room and looking a little shy Luke took the last seat on the stage. He felt Reid's hands on his shoulders. Almost reassuring. _Trust me_. Luke smiled. He did.

Reid walked over to Katie and when he placed his hands on her shoulders, she looked up to him and smiled. He returned that smile and turned to their audience.

"I assume you all have the common sense to tune in to WOAK, so introducing Katie Snyder would be a waste of everybody's time. And wasting time is not an option at Memorial."

Behind his back some pictures of Katie at work showed up on the big screen.

Reid quickly smiled right into the camera and Luke wondered for the umpteenth time that day how his sarcastic, anti social, introvert and aloof doctor could be such an impressive and charming public speaker. Reid had shown this side of himself earlier, when he was competing with Chris for the Chief of Staff position, but it still blew him away. And if the way Katie looked at Reid was any indication, she was thinking the exact same thing.

"As her roommate for several months, I found a loyal friend in Katie," he looked at the table where the nurses had gathered, "yes, I _can_ be friendly," and gave them a quick smile when they giggled, "and she went to great lengths to keep me here in Oakdale. She convinced her best friend, Henry," Reid moved over to Henry's back, "to donate his inheritance so I could have my own sandbox to play in. And he did."

The screen showed a sandbox with a little boy that actually looked like Reid. It made Luke choke up.

Reid squeezed Henry's shoulders, looked straight into the camera and continued calmly: "And he didn't stop there. He also decided to save me in another way. As of today the hospital cafeteria is an official part of his chain of restaurants. We all know and love Al's and starting today Memorial has his own special version. In honor of _this_ man," Reid made a few steps to the right and stood behind Bob now, "we've decided to call it Bob's."

On the screen was a photo with the revealed logo and Memorial's Magnificent Seven under it, eating hamburgers. Everybody laughed and applauded.

Reid leaned forward to Bob and when he saw his mentor smile with pride, he tapped Bob's shoulders. Good surprise.

"And to give you all a taste of Bob's, our own Janet Ciccone has served up some delicious food, so after the official opening," Reid checked his watch, "in a few minutes, you're welcome to check out the buffet. Again, courtesy of Mr. Henry Coleman." After the applause died, Reid grinned: "Yep, this is a nice guy…"

Henry watched him with suspicion, but Reid's wink was without any cynicism.

"And so is this guy over here," Reid placed himself behind Luke and the camera captured the subtle change in the doctor's face when Reid put his hands on Luke's shoulders. A change that couldn't even be described with words. It was a feeling. The sense of a special connection.

"But he's much more than just nice. I know I've promised to wrap this thing up in a few minutes, so I will restrain myself. In our brochure you can find his story and contribution in detail, but as I said earlier, Luke played a major part in how this wing turned out. One of his ideas was a waiting room for family members, while their loved ones are in surgery. A room where they can read a book or newspaper, check their mail or watch TV."

A picture on the screen showed the interior that Luke had seen on his grand tour today and he smiled. Yes, he was very proud of that idea and the way it had turned out.

"In honor of Luke, we decided to give this room a specific name," Reid's eyes met Luke's and his message was clear – _I can do surprises too_ – "My brilliant assistant Gwen Munson, who's also responsible for getting those pictures on the screen at the exact right time by the way, came up with the name and for obvious reasons, I love it."

Luke bit his lip in anticipation. He had wondered about the covered window of the room, but he had forgotten to ask about it. Apparently now he would get an answer anyway.

Reid turned to the screen too as the name of the room appeared, but in the corner of his eye he watched Luke's expression go from surprise to emotion. The response of the audience made clear they got the little word joke too.

"So if you're taking a tour with one of our doctors, you can visit the Look and Read room yourself. But _first _I would invite our four guests to stand up…"

A big red ribbon was unrolled before Katie, Henry, Bob and Luke, and Reid produced a huge pair of scissors.

"Okay, you all hold onto it and by cutting the tape…"

"You should hold it too…" Katie protested and Reid smiled. "Nope…the four of you open it, I'll work in it. On the count of _four_, please."

Luke couldn't help but grin. If they only knew…

And as if they did this on a daily basis, the four cornerstones of the new wing cut the ribbon together. Followed by applause, cheering, flashing lights, cameras, kisses, handshakes… it was a special moment. Luke stood close to Reid, who had put his arm around him and kissed his temple, and Luke knew without a shred of doubt, he had never been happier as he was right this minute.

It didn't take very long for Reid to be totally enclosed by people who wanted to congratulate him. It was Emma – _of course it was Emma_ – who didn't come empty-handed and brought him a small plate with some buffet goodies. A kiss on her cheek was her reward and she was clearly pleased with it.

It took a while to shake all those Snyder hands – even Seth and Dan were there! – and then the Hugheses wanted to thank him for honoring Bob.

"Good heavens, Dr. Oliver," Kim kissed his cheek and when Reid whispered "Call me Reid" she laughed out loud. "You never cease to amaze me, dear man. If I had known you could be so charming in front of a camera…"

Reid smiled, shrugging. "I already have two jobs, thank you very much."

"And a genius like you couldn't do three?" Kim teased.

"I could, but I have other priorities." Reid's eyes found Luke and both men smiled at each other.

"And I'm glad," Kim gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. "You have your work cut out for you, but there's no doubt in my mind that you're both up for that challenge."

The nurses went back to their duties and when Gretchen Taylor walked in and saw Barbara, Will and Paul watching the screen, she smiled. She had been blown away by Dr. Oliver and all that newfound admiration had to come out.

"Wasn't that something else? Aren't you glad you could be there too, in a way?" She looked at Barbara and blabbed on. "And your husband looked very handsome too, Mrs. Coleman…"

As soon as she saw the shock in the eyes of all present, she put her hand before her mouth. _No! _How could she make a stupid mistake like _that_!

She hurried out, but could hear Barbara's upset voice: "Husband? Mrs. Coleman? What is she talking about?"

Nurse Taylor rushed to Ali and took her hands. "Ali, I just made a terrible mistake…"

Seeing the panic and tears, Ali forced Gretchen to calm down. "Tell me…as calmly as possible."

"I called Ms Ryan by her real name. You know, Mrs. Coleman. And I referred to her husband as…well… her husband."

"Gretchen, _no_!" Ali paled. "We had specific instructions to…" Alison shook her head. Her colleague knew. She didn't call it a mistake for nothing. Her eyes searched the room and found Reid, looking all relaxed, talking to some Snyder family members. She took a deep breath, grabbed Gretchen's wrist and pulled her with her. She could hear the nurse moan and she didn't blame her. Reid was not gonna like this.

When Reid saw them coming, he excused himself and came towards them. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sssso sorry," Nurse Taylor started, but Reid ignored her and looked at Ali.

"She has used Barbara's married name…"

"She _what_?" Now he was looking at her, but Gretchen kept her eyes on the ground. She could _feel_ his anger and that was bad enough.

To her own relief and surprise he didn't address her, but immediately walked away and started rounding up people who could help. Bob, Kim… with an impatient hand movement he summoned Henry and after quickly explaining the situation, it looked like they were about to leave. Then Reid turned around to Alison.

"I need _you_ to make sure I will not see _her_ when I get back."

There was no room for negotiation. There was no room for reasoning. Reid's tone of voice made that very clear. He had given Gretchen a second chance because she, Alison, had asked him too. But she knew his goodwill was gone. And she understood. So she led Gretchen to an empty room and told her to go home.

"Am I fired?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you should take that into account…" Alison liked Gretchen, so this was hard, "…considering Dr. Oliver wasn't your biggest fan to begin with."

"But I finally started to like him," Nurse Taylor shook her head.

"This is not about liking or disliking, Gretch. It's about quality. You know Dr. Oliver aims for the best and mistakes like this…"

"As if he never makes a mistake…"

"But it's not _a_ mistake, is it? You made many. And this could be the last straw. Don't get me wrong, I'm not sure, but I do want to prepare you for the worst."

Nurse Taylor was sobbing now. "Okay, I'll go home. I know I will only make him more angry if I stay. But I'm not giving up. He's not Chief of Staff yet. I'll talk to Dr. Bob."

"They make the decisions together, these days, so I don't think that would do you any good. If you really want to have a chance, you talk to Dr. Oliver. He respects courage like that. But I would wait a few days, though. In the meantime I will talk to him too. I don't want to lose you, as you know."

Both women hugged. "Please keep in touch," Gretchen whispered and disappeared.

Reluctantly Alison made her way to Barbara's room.

"…And why did you order this _lie_?" Barbara's voice was sharp and emotional, but Reid looked calm as ever.

"To avoid _this_," he explained. "This excitement, this anger, this tension. Your brain needs rest and it's not getting that at the moment."

"Can you _blame_ me?" Barbara almost screamed.

"Nope. Fully understandable. But still not good for the brain."

Barbara calmed down a little and looked at Henry for the first time after he had walked in.

"Paul and Will tried to explain that we truly loved each other," she wasn't aware of it, but the disgust was all over her face and Henry paled.

"That's true," Henry sounded defeated and that hopelessness made him somehow riskier. "I can see that thought makes your skin crawl and that's very painful, because your skin use to react in very different ways to my presence."

He boldly caressed Barbara's hand and held it, when she tried to pull it away.

"And maybe, when you stop fighting it, you will feel…" his voice dropped when he saw a small change in Barbara's eyes. "…what I mean."

Reid watched Barbara closely and saw her calming down. He signaled to everyone present to leave the room and so did he. Henry deserved the chance to see if he could get through to her.

"I need a nurse standing by outside, in case the situation changes, but I don't want them to be interrupted without a good reason," Reid ordered Alison and she gave him a nod.

"I'll take care of it."

"Good. Thanks. And our other problem?"

"Left. But she does want to talk to you."

"Of course she does," Reid shrugged. "I'm going back to the wing." He turned to Will and Paul: "That's where all the good stuff is…"

Will grinned at his brother and explained: "He means the food…" and Reid gave him a quick smile. '_And Luke', Reid thought. 'Let's not forget about Luke, now.'_


	61. Chapter 61

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #61 Replay

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Luke and Reid have themselves a Statler and Waldorf moment

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

With a deep sigh Reid dropped himself on the couch. He was completely drained. He had vaguely noticed that Luke had pulled off his coat and had led him to the couch. He could feel Luke's hand through his hair and the soft kiss on his forehead.

"Would you like a beer?"

Ah. Yes. Beer. He nodded, with his eyes closed, missing Luke's smile in the process. Luke was enjoying himself. He was doing what he loved to do: taking care of Reid. So he handed him the cold beer and walked over to the bedroom to change his own outfit and to bring back their huge comforter and lounge trousers and shirt for Reid.

When Luke removed Reid's necktie and started to unbutton the shirt, Reid opened his eyes and frowned.

"I'm not sure…"

"Sttt," Luke placed a finger on Reid's lips, "just a change of clothes. Don't worry. I'm not collecting the four you've been throwing in my face _all night_. Not right now, anyway."

Reid smiled and Luke went back to work. Luke loved every aspect of this relationship and the equality between them meant the world to him. But this opportunity to take care of Reid was very precious to him. Especially because Reid surrendered completely. So Luke removed the shirt and helped Reid into the soft and warm sweater.

"Hmmmm…" Reid didn't stop at surrendering. He was enjoying this. The doctor watched Luke through his lashes. It was quite a sight to see Luke at work. So lovingly. So focused.

"You would be a great nurse," Reid whispered and Luke smiled at him.

"Maybe. But would you like me doing this to other men?"

"Good point. No. No sharing."

Luke's finger touched Reid's nose. "Exactly." With a swift pull Luke removed Reid's pants and with a little cooperation put on the lounge trousers.

"There." Luke kissed Reid's forehead again.

"Much better," Reid agreed, stretching a little. Then Luke threw the comforter over Reid, lifted one side and crawled in.

"Move over, Hot Shot, I'm cold."

No telling how long they lay like that. Without a word. Even without any movement, Luke's little thumb-gliding-over-Reid's-hand-thingie excluded.

Slowly Reid's energy level started to rise again and Luke could feel the change. Reid's fingers caressed his hands.

"Hey you…" Luke pressed his back to Reid some more.

"Hey Nurse Snyder," Reid whispered, pulling him close. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome," Luke whispered back, turning around so he could see Reid's eyes.

"I guess all that socializing and charming stuff really sucked the energy out of me," Reid closed his eyes again. "_Man_, I'm tired. Even several hours in surgery isn't as exhausting as this."

"Any clue why?"

Reid chuckled. "Probably because this isn't something I like to do. I know it's part of the job and that's why I did it. And that's also why I gave it my all. If I commit to something," Reid's thumb touched Luke's lips for a moment, "or someone, I take that very seriously. But this whole opening event… there were some fun elements, don't get me wrong… but all that interacting… it doesn't come natural to me. I guess that's why I feel so worn out."

"As you know I _finally_ figured out a while ago that I love every part of you and that you don't need to change _anything_," Luke started, smiled when Reid softly murmured "That was a good day", and continued: "But watching _this_ part of you was quite a surprise. I honestly didn't know you could be this…"

Luke hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was insult his guy.

"Just be honest," Reid whispered.

Luke smiled at him. "Entertaining. You handled yourself like a professional TV show host and it blew me away…"

"Me too, to be honest. I was just winging it, so to speak." Reid grinned. "As I told you before, I was a trained seal when I was a kid. I knew exactly what behavior was expected of me to please my parents. So yes, I can do charming and apparently I can also do entertaining, when I have to. That's good to know, right?"

Luke didn't join his chuckle, though.

"_Please_ tell me you don't do the trained seal thing to please _me_…"

Reid shook his head. "It's nothing like that, it really isn't. As you said, I know I don't have to put on _any_ show to be accepted by you, Luke. That's what makes us so great. We can be who we really are."

"Exactly. And don't you forget that," Luke gave him a firm kiss.

"Hmmm…I think my recharge is working on turbo speed tonight…" Reid's eyes glowed.

"Good timing…I could use a cup of coffee…" Luke teased and then leaned over to Reid for another kind of stimulant.

They had to rearrange the furniture, but the end result was worth the effort. Lying close to each other on the couch, wrapped up in their comforter, they could watch the TV together. Although WOAK was still airing bits and pieces of the opening event, they didn't tune in for that. The DVDs Kim had arranged for them had the rough taping on it and gave them the full scoop of the speech.

But this time Luke got the uncensored version with Reid's comments behind him and he laughed so much, his jaw actually started to hurt. Like a modern day version of Statler and Waldorf – on a couch instead of a balcony – they enjoyed themselves with commenting on the footage.

And that was even before Reid started with the whole four thing. Luke enjoyed the soft chuckle behind his back, when Reid saw Luke rolling his eyes at his introduction of the _four_ people.

"How uncomfortable were you?" he whispered.

"Right…_now_ he feels sorry for me," Luke teased.

"Didn't say that. Just curious. How uncomfortable were you?"

Luke slapped him softly on the arm that was covering Luke's abdomen.

"A little. I kept reminding myself it was our secret and nobody had a clue. That made it fun, eventually."

Reid kissed him in the neck. "Good. I needed that boost to keep me lively. To keep my blood pumping, so to speak."

Luke smiled. So that was what it was. As he watched Reid's face on screen when the doctor placed himself behind his chair, Luke gasped.

"What?" Reid whispered in Luke's hair.

"You! You look so…" Luke shook his head. How could you describe _that_?

"…in love." Reid finished the sentence softly and Luke nodded. Exactly.

"And you're surprised because…?"

Luke laughed. "It's not surprise. It just touched me."

Reid didn't respond in words, but pulled Luke even closer than he already was. To hold his breath a few minutes later.

"So this is what _they_ see…"

Luke put the DVD player on hold and turned to Reid.

"What do you mean? Who is they?"

"The rest of the world," Reid explained. "Watch the way we look at each other..." Reid kept his eyes on the still screen. "I wouldn't be surprised if we will get offers from Hollywood. We're smoking hot!"

Luke turned back and laughed. He felt weird to admit it – _who admits he looks hot…well, besides Reid?_ – but Reid was right. Their chemistry was irrefutable.

"Maybe next time we go out, we need to stay in close range of the fire extinguisher," Luke joked and Reid pinched him softly.

"Good idea, Hottie."

After a little nudge, Luke pushed the play button again and watched the after party.

"I'm glad this is on tape, because this whole part feels like a blur to me," Reid admitted. "For instance…where did your mother disappear to? She was there after the opening. I remember her talking to me. But after that…"

"She went to see Damian," Luke filled in the blanks.

"Ah, I see." Reid pointed at the screen, "Look at your grandmother. She found her own audience."

"She always does," Luke smiled. "I'm pretty sure she's wooing the Money Men she invited. And John just listens and smiles. He's perfect for her."

Reid's attention was on something else already. "Could you please rewind a little?"

Luke did and watched the screen. What was it?

"Look over there in the corner. Dr. Kramer…"

Luke stopped the DVD again to get a better view. "And Lucy! Oh boy. Something's definitely brewing there."

"Hope not," Reid sounded annoyed. "Don't need the drama."

"You can't obstruct love," Luke shrugged.

"You did," Reid teased and Luke pushed his elbow into Reid's ribs.

"I didn't. I just delayed it… a little." Luke laughed when he heard Reid's chuckle and brought the DVD to life again.

He smiled when he watched Reid interact with his Uncle Seth. They looked like brothers, completely at ease with each other. Dan Snyder didn't look that comfortable and the way his eyes strayed to Katie gave Luke a worried tingling.

"It was nice of Dan to show up," Luke heard himself say.

"I don't think he was there for me," Reid caressed Luke's hand.

"So you're seeing what I'm seeing…" Luke whispered.

"Yep. And it's getting even more interesting…look at Doogie's face."

They both laughed.

"Clueless Hughes isn't happy." Reid concluded calmly.

"Nope. And the way Katie ignores Chris consistently makes me wonder if he's still in the race."

"Hope not," Reid mumbled, focusing on the screen. Not that there was much to watch, because Luke had the whole thing on pause again.

"I thought you'd mellowed down."

"Maybe. On the guy. A little." Reid pulled a face. "I would want her to have what we have, that's all."

"I know," Luke turned towards Reid again, "but you do realize that what we have is pretty unique, right?"

"Maybe," Reid gave him a radiant smile, "but maybe it has everything to do with waiting for a good match. I'm pretty sure a lot of people settle for less, because they think they can't get or even deserve someone better."

"You think I did that with Noah?"

"With who?" Reid teased, "No, I don't. I wasn't here when you two started, but knowing you it was all about love. I'm even willing to admit that I think Noah loved you too. And still does. But you both got distracted by all those dogmas about how a perfect relationship should be and you both turned it into a molding contest. You and Noah trying to make each other fit the picture."

Luke nodded. "That sounds about right. I do realize I was still in that molding mode when we were starting…"

"Yes, you were." Reid was not gonna sugarcoat it. "And you had me worried about that for a while. So happy days when you saw the light on that one."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, it was for me too. It felt like a world being lifted from my shoulders."

"I'm glad," Reid stretched his body with a soft moan, "Because molding is not my best event."

"Hmmm," Luke turned his back on the TV and nestled himself against Reid's chest. "I can recall some serious molding that is evidence to the contrary," he teased and enjoyed Reid's chuckle.

"When you're right, you're right. So come on over here and mold my lips…"


	62. Chapter 62

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #62 Kissing a tree

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: NEVER text and drive!

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

It was 'the morning after' and Reid was still tired. Or maybe lazy was a better word. And lazy was okay, today. Luke had cleared his schedule and Reid was only available for emergencies, so they took it slow.

With one leg over Reid's, Luke lay close, reading a book and Reid just enjoyed the peacefulness. He loved watching Luke and fortunately Luke didn't mind being watched. He occasionally looked up from his book to check on Reid and when their eyes met, they both smiled and Luke continued his reading.

Reid's blissful feeling vanished with one sound. With an ominous premonition he took his phone out and frowned at the ID.

"It's Morgan," he informed Luke and answered the call.

"Reid, you need to come." Gary's voice sounded weird.

"Where are you?"

"Memorial. Kevin's hurt. Badly. Bob won't allow me to operate." Dismay and panic reached Reid's ear.

"I'm on my way." Reid disconnected without greeting and jumped out of bed. While dressing, he filled Luke in.

"Can I come too?" Luke was already out of bed and Reid gave him a quick nod. It wasn't until they reached the Look and Read room and Luke walked over to an older guy, that Reid realized why Luke wanted to be here too. He wanted to support Kevin's father.

So he left Luke behind and made his way to his office, changed and hurried into the brand new operating room. Gary Morgan looked like he could keel over at any minute, but when he saw Reid, his eyes came to life.

"You're here," Gary's relief was palpable. "Let me show you the scans."

Talking shop brought Gary back into his doctor mode and he briefed Reid concisely, while the neurosurgeon was scrubbed in and just nodded. It was pretty bad and Gary's eyes told Reid he knew.

"Doctor Montgomery is already inside to assist and Dr. Dixon is on standby." After delivering the necessary information, Gary turned pale on him again and Reid gave him a stern look.

"You can watch it from the view room or sit in the waiting room, but I need you in a chair, right now. Try to regain your strength."

After Gary's nod, Reid left him to work his magic.

It took him almost three hours and the results were still shaky, but at least Kevin Broyd was still among the living.

Removing their surgical gowns and gloves, Lucy looked up to Reid and smiled.

"You _are_ an amazing surgeon," she threw the gown into the garbage can, "I heard all about it, of course, but watching you work…it was something else."

"Thanks," Reid returned the smile, "You did a great job, too. You know your spinal core, that's for sure."

"Do you want me to inform the family?"

"Yes, please," Reid gave her a thankful grin. "I will join you, because Luke is out there too. The patient and his father are doing some legal work for him."

The minute they walked in, all attention was on them and while Lucy started explaining what they had done and what Kevin's chances were, Reid's focus wandered to Luke and a young boy next to him. There was a hostile vibe he didn't understand and the way the boy looked at Gary was simply hateful. _Yay, drama! _Just what he needed right now.

Something in Luke's eyes made him approach them anyway and Luke introduced Reid to the boy.

"Tommy, this is Reid. Reid, Tommy is Kevin's son."

_Say what? _

"Hi Tommy," Reid gave him a calm nod and sat next to Luke, "Can you fill me in on what happened?"

For a minute the boy looked startled. "You don't know?"

Reid shook his head. "There was no time to fill me in. I just went straight into surgery."

Luke looked confused. Why did Reid turn to this boy for information? All the adults knew what happened. Why not ask… when their eyes met, Luke recognized the message. Luke still didn't understand, but Reid knew what he was doing. So he didn't interrupt.

"Apparently my father was texting and driving at the same time," Tommy sounded very angry. "He made me watch _Oprah,_" Reid couldn't help but smile at the telling emphasis, "to make me aware of the danger of texting and _biking_ and _he_ gets behind the wheel of a _car_ and decides he can combine driving and sending a text to his…" Tommy looked at Gary, "_him_."

Luke tapped the boy on his arm. "You know he isn't to blame."

"Of course I know," the boy admitted reluctantly, "but it would have been nice if I had known my father was seeing someone new… and it would even been nicer if my father had told this new guy about me. But apparently I'm not important enough to mention when you start dating…I have been living with my grandparents after my other father died, so maybe he forgot I'm his son."

The boy disguised his hurt with indifference – Reid knew that mechanism very well – and continued: "But anyway…my father wrapped his car around an innocent tree and now I'm hoping you can tell me if he's gonna live to tell about it."

"I haven't seen the tree yet, but I only hug them. I don't talk to them." Reid said calmly and the boy rewarded him with a quick grin, "But I can tell you that your father is badly injured. I managed to stop a bleeding in his head and Dr. Montgomery, " Reid nodded at Lucy who was still talking to Kevin's parents and Gary, "worked on his neck and spinal core. All we can do now is wait."

"He could still die." Tommy concluded and Reid nodded. "Yes, he could."

The boy took a deep breath. "At least you're honest. I like that."

"I'm glad." Reid smiled.

"So where is he now? Can I see him?"

"Not yet. We need to monitor him closely and as secluded as possible. In a few hours you will be allowed to see him, but briefly, I'm afraid."

Tommy nodded. "That's okay. I just want to see him. Make sure he's still alive. My other father died in surgery and I…" the boy lowered his head and shrugged. "I just need to see him still breathing."

Reid felt for him and had an idea.

"Do you have a phone with video?"

The boy looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"Show me how it works," Reid said and explained, "I want to check on your dad anyway, so I'll film him for you. It can look scary, with all the machines…"

"I don't care," Tommy was all alive now, "I just want to see him."

It took Reid fifteen minutes to return and after taping his badly bruised patient he started to question his own idea. The kid was what…ten? Should he see this?

His doubt was all over his face and Tommy's initial relief to see him, turned into detachment.

"You changed your mind, didn't you?"

"I'm hesitating," Reid admitted. "I'm not sure you should…how old are you anyway?"

"I'm twelve," Tommy sat up straight, "But I'm an old twelve, according to grandpa."

David Broyd placed himself behind his grandson and nodded. "He is. He's very knowing for his age. What's this about?"

Tommy filled him in and David took a deep breath. The boy felt he was losing ground and showed some lawyer skills of his own by pleading his case.

"Come on, Dee. You know what's out there on the Internet. How bad can this be?"

"This is your _dad_, Tom. That's makes it personal. And don't make me filter your computer, young man."

"You know I don't like that shit, Dee. But I just need to see dad breathing…"

David gave in. Partly because he understood and partly because he wanted to see his son too.

"Let's watch it together."

Reid handed him the phone and David gave him a quick smile. "Thanks for doing this."

Reid nodded and moved closer to Luke. When he felt Luke's hand on the back of his leg, he smiled and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. They watched Kevin's parents and son looking at the small documentary Reid had put together. Showing the machines and explaining their function.

'_Okay, I'm gonna start filming your dad now and that innocent tree you mentioned had some self-defense classes, because your dad had quite a beating. So this is your time to back out if you want….' _

Nobody backed out. The high pitched squeal wasn't the boy's, though. Kevin's mother put her hand before her mouth and started crying.

"My boy, my beautiful boy…"

Gary didn't have to watch any movie. If he closed his eyes, he could see Kevin and he understood her desperation as no other. He put his arm around Kevin's mother and just said: "I know…"

She didn't need any more encouragement. With another cry she clung to the young man beside her, while her husband had his focus on their grandchild.

"Are you okay, Tom?"

The boy nodded, the phone still in his hand. His eyes met Reid's.

"You were right. It's bad. But he's breathing. It's not just the machines, right? He's breathing."

"He's alive," Reid said, "and that's enough to have hope. There's no telling how he will come out of this," Reid looked at Gary for a moment. How invested was he? "But at least he has a great support system around him. That always helps."

David nodded. "We'll be here. All the way. Dr. Montgomery said we can't see him for a couple of hours. Is that still the case?"

"It is. If you want to go home or have something to eat, this would be good time. I can highly recommend our new cafeteria."

"Do they have good burgers?" Tommy showed his true age and Luke grinned when he saw Reid's eyes glimmer.

"Do you like Al's burgers?"

"Yeah, those are the best!"

"Well, our Bob's is Al's big brother, so you'll love those burgers."

Looking at his grandson, David smiled. "I guess we're gonna check out this new place, then." He turned to Luke. "Care to join us?"

One look at his partner told Luke what he needed to know.

"We will grab some lunch later. Thanks."

When he saw the relief in Reid's eyes, Luke applauded himself. His assumption was right this time. After three hours of surgery, Reid had been social long enough. Time for some solitude. He took Reid's hand, wished everybody a good lunch and pulled his doctor out of the Look and Read room.

Reid pulled him close and kissed him on the temple. No comment needed.


	63. Chapter 63

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #63 Seeing the light

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." - Aristotle Onassis

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

The change was evident and not just because of the huge Bob's sign on the window. The hospital cafeteria was packed and Luke had to stand in line for his lunch. No, _their_ lunch. He had left Reid on the couch in his office, had filled Gwen in and was now on his way to find his man something nice to eat. Thanks to Janet that wasn't that difficult anymore.

If anything, the difficult part was choosing.

"Looks good, huh?" Janet gave him a big grin.

"It does. It's hard to pick something…"

Janet noticed the two trays. "Are you also ordering for Dr. Oliver?"

After Luke's nod, she pointed at a picture on the counter.

"I created this sandwich in his honor," she was obviously very pleased with herself, "I call it 'The Great O'."

It made Luke laugh and nod. "Well, I can't leave without that one, can I?" He ordered some side dishes and a burger for himself and was about to make his way to the cash desk, when he heard a voice behind him he didn't want to hear.

"Luke! How nice to see you."

He acknowledged his mother with a quick look, but froze. She was not alone. And she hurried to explain his presence.

"I'm having another appointment with Dr. Michaels and I've told her about Noah and she wanted to talk to him. So that's why we're here together."

Luke gave her a quick look again and shrugged.

"Are you having lunch too?" Lily scanned the restaurant, but didn't see Dr. Oliver anywhere.

"We're having lunch in Reid's office," Luke explained softly and he heard a familiar snort.

"So you're his _servant_ now? I can't believe you let yourself…"

Luke accepted the glass of soda Janet was handing him and put it on the tray with a slam that made Janet instinctively step away from the counter. She couldn't recall having seen Luke Snyder angry before, but he surely was right now. Very angry.

He leaned over to Noah and put a finger close to his face. Just one word made it out of his mouth.

"Stop."

When his mother tried to intervene by touching his arm, Luke brushed her away and looked scornfully at her. She stepped back.

And Noah… Noah still thought he knew how to handle Luke. Come on, Luke had been angry before. He always knew how to calm him down. How to make him see things the right way. Noah's way. Sure, Luke was upset, but only because he knew this wasn't right. Luke was so much better than this. Getting Reid's lunch. Ridiculous.

"I understand you feel embarrassed," Noah started and was completely thrown by the disgust in the brown eyes in front of him.

"_Embarrassed_? Because I'm getting lunch for the man I love? Embarrassed? Because I'm taking care of a man who was in surgery for three hours to save a life and is too tired to sit down in a busy restaurant? No, Noah. I don't feel embarrassed. I feel _blessed_. Because _Reid_ appreciates my caring for him. _Reid_ sees it for what it is: an act of love. And I really don't care what _you_ think about that."

When he started to move the trays, Janet made a little waving movement.

"Don't worry about the bill. I'll make a note of it. Just go."

Luke mouthed a soundless 'Thank you' and without giving his mother and Noah another look, he left the cafeteria.

He reached the office without any interruptions, put the trays on the desk, closed the door and pushed the red button. There. Do not disturb.

If Reid was surprised, he didn't show it. He sat up, accepted the tray and smiled at the content.

"This looks very good." When Luke sat next to him, Reid leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you for getting this."

"You're welcome," Luke tapped Reid's leg for a moment and grabbed his own tray. "Although it turned out more tiresome than I had anticipated…"

Luke watched Reid taking a bite of his sandwich and interrupted himself by sharing with Reid the name of the contraption and smiled when he saw Reid's eyes light up.

"Really? Well, it's a great sandwich…"

"Good."

"But go on… what happened?"

"My mother was there. With Noah."

Reid almost choked on this sandwich.

"What? Why?"

"Something about an appointment with Dr. Michaels. Apparently my mother talked about Noah and now Dr. Michaels wanted him to join a session."

"Poor Noah," Reid ginned wickedly.

"Why?"

"Because Lynn is gonna eat him alive, that's why. If there's one thing she can't stand, it's people who don't take responsibility for their own actions and blame everybody else."

Luke grinned too. "Then she has her work cut out for her. He had the nerve to question the fact I was getting you lunch."

"Excuse me? You got _him_ a brilliant neurosurgeon."

"Damn, I wish I'd thought of that. That would have been the perfect answer," Luke laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you handled him in your way," Reid voiced his trust and support and it made Luke emotional.

"What?" Reid stopped eating and touched Luke's chin. "Was it that bad?"

With a loud sniff, Luke shook his head. "It wasn't, but you being so supportive and uplifting…" he shrugged, "It just emphasizes how destructive Noah is. I've never felt that contrast _so_ clear. And it's painful. Painful to realize I let him get away with that for so long."

"I understand," Reid kissed Luke's temple, "but you're not letting him get away with it anymore, Luke. That's what counts."

Luke nodded, leaning against Reid. "True. But it makes me _so_ mad…and sad, to be honest. I have been _very_ clear and I really thought I got through to him, but obviously I didn't."

"He's convinced he's right," Reid shrugged. "So just let him."

"Easier said than done," Luke sank his teeth into an innocent fry that cracked under the pressure. "He asked if I was your servant now…I mean… let him?"

"I didn't say it was easy," Reid leaned back. That was a good lunch. "It's hard to recognize that thin line between standing up for yourself and letting it slide."

"It is," Luke agreed and sighed. "I wish I could be more like you. You really don't care what Noah thinks of you, do you?"

"Nope," Reid pulled Luke close, "I _really_ don't. But that's not a fair comparison. I mean, you and Noah were together for years. In love and all that. Noah means nothing to me, so it's very easy to ignore his version of the truth. But if we were to break up after a few years," he cringed at the thought, "I'm pretty sure your opinion of me would still matter."

Luke smiled, playing with a button on Reid's shirt. "But we'll never be in that position. Being apart, I mean."

"Hope not," Reid whispered in Luke's locks.

"Not an option," Luke whispered, placing a hand behind Reid's head and pulling him in for a kiss. When the kiss deepened, Luke put one leg over Reid, mounted his lap and leaned against his chest, without his mouth disconnecting once.

"You're getting very good at this," Reid whispered and Luke smiled.

"I know. And I also know you're too tired. Is it okay if we sit like this, though?"

"Just say it like it is, Looker," Reid clapped him softly on the cheek. "You need a hug. And that's perfectly fine. Come here."

With a content smile Luke let himself be embraced by the strength of his beautiful man. It never failed. Pressed against Reid's chest he felt whole. Strong. Home.

They both lost track of time – maybe they even dozed off – but the beeping phone put an end to their fusion. Luke stepped from the couch and handed Reid the noisemaker.

"I'd set the alarm. It's time to check on my patient."

"Kevin?"

"Right. Kevin." Reid gave a glimpse of a smile.

"You do that," Luke kissed him. "I'll return these trays and tell Janet you loved the Great O. Meet you in the Look and Read room?" Luke gave Reid his famous radiant smile. "I _love_ that name."

"Me too," Reid squeezed Luke's chin, "See you there."

Besides a few nurses having coffee, Bob's was abandoned and after returning the trays, Luke went to see Janet. She smiled when she saw him.

"I can tell… you had a good lunch."

"We did," Luke returned the smile. "Reid was _very_ happy with his sandwich."

"I'm glad," Janet cleaned the counter. "His eating habits are legendary at Al's, so I had a good hunch what he would like."

Luke nodded. "There's also a bill I have to settle."

Janet shook her head. "Your mother took care of that." Seeing his face, Janet paled. "Not good?"

"You couldn't know," Luke said soothing, "but no, I don't need my mother buying me anything. She probably meant well…"

"I think she felt guilty for bringing that guy in," Janet said calmly. "She was not very friendly with him after you left."

Luke couldn't help it. He was glad to hear it.

"That's good," he admitted. "I'm sorry I made a scene."

"Don't be sorry, silly," Janet slapped her dishtowel on the counter, "The way he spoke to you even made _me_ mad and I don't know you that well."

They both laughed.

"Yeah, I let him get away with that kind of stuff for a long time, so I guess he isn't up to speed yet."

"Classic case of denial, if you ask me," Janet grinned. "And who can blame him? After the grand opening the whole town is talking about that impressive doctor and his handsome boyfriend. And assuming this ex of yours is feeling as miserable as he looks, he does not want to hear those happy stories about you. That makes him only more miserable. So he makes up his own horror version."

Luke nodded. "And he refuses to even consider he might be wrong."

"Of course," Janet clapped the dishtowel again. "The truth would crush him, I think."

"Thanks Janet," Luke blew her a kiss, "I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks hon. And I'm glad you're happy."

Luke smiled, while making his way to the new wing. Seeing who was apparently waiting for him at the coffee machine, brought a flash in his eyes. Not again.

"Luke…please…I need to talk to you…"

"I don't care what you need, Noah."

"Please, it will take a few minutes."

"I'm meeting some people. You can walk with me to the room."

Noah nodded and walked next to Luke.

"I just had that session with Dr. Michaels, and really I don't understand why she has a license for this. She didn't understand me at all."

Luke couldn't help but smile. Now he was able to see how Noah viewed the world, it didn't feel personal anymore. And that helped.

"And that's my problem, because…"

"Well, she works with Reid, so it's my guess that he set her up against me."

Luke laughed out loud.

"You can _not_ be serious. You're not even a blip on Reid's radar. Why do you think he would spend his valuable time and energy on _you_?"

Noah felt visibly uncomfortable.

"Well, he considered me a threat in the past and…"

"In the past, yes," Luke interrupted him. "Noah, we're _living_ together…"

They had reached the waiting area and Luke pointed at the name of the room.

"We're very solid, Noah. Believe me, you're not a threat. Not to Reid and not to my relationship. And I do realize you've created your own truth about Reid and about us and I know I can't change that. So I'm not gonna try anymore. But I do need you to stop bothering me with your version of the truth. One phone call to Margo would make it legal, but I hope we don't end up there."

Noah was silent. His eyes were still at the window. The Look and Read room. It had a permanent feel to it. It screamed 'this is not a fling!'. The Look and Read room. Like some sort of modern nuptials. Two names linked forever.

"That's quite a statement," Noah whispered, nodding at the window.

"It is," Luke agreed.

"Your idea?"

Luke smiled. "Nope. Reid surprised me with it, yesterday."

"It's basically a declaration of love. Of commitment."

"It is," Luke said again. Was Noah finally getting it?

"So he really loves you, huh?"

"Oh yes," Luke beamed. "He does. A lot."

"And you love him…obviously…" Noah chuckled for a moment. "Every time you mention his name, your eyes light up."

Luke just smiled.

"Okay," Noah put his hands in his pockets and lowered his head. "I will no longer bother you."

Luke nodded.

"But I hope we…"

"No Noah, we can't. I explained all this earlier and I'm not gonna repeat the whole thing. Our connection had its purpose and now it's done. No use in applying artificial respiration."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Noah sighed.

"I know you are," Luke said friendly.

Noah looked up, wanted to reply, but stopped at the sight of the man walking towards them.

"I'll let you go," there was still a hesitation, a vague question mark in Noah's words and Luke finished all lingering hope.

"Please do."

Noah didn't watch, but he heard Luke's soft "Hey you" and Reid's "Hey" back. He felt his body squirm and he turned. Finding the exit on memory. He had his eyesight, but felt blinded. His light in life was taken from him. No, he had covered that light so much and for so long, that it needed to find a new place to shine. And it had. He had never seen it shine so brightly as today and he knew it. He'd lost Luke. Forever.


	64. Chapter 64

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #64 The wind beneath his wings

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: "Every dance is a kind of fever chart, a graph of the heart"- Martha Graham

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Author's Note: Lately I'm experiencing trouble when I want to publish on . Last Friday I wasn't able to sign in, so sorry to keep you waiting like this! Please know there's another place you can find this soap: sylnl dot livejournal dot com. **

He was brilliant. He was relentless. He was forceful. He was a go-getter. He was undefeatable. But not this day. Today he was a wet towel on the big bed. A powerless pawn in a crappy game of chess. A messy blur in a sea of paper hankies. He was sick. Really sick. Too sick to work. Too sick to get up. Even too sick to smile when Luke placed a cold cloth on his forehead.

The stupid part of it all was…he'd seen it coming. The nurses started to sniffle, even without him snarling at them. Some doctors called in sick, increasing his workload, and his last few dinners had tasted like cardboard. He had taken his usual precautions. Some antibiotics, more time to rest – that hadn't been easy – and yoga. For some reason his winning formula had failed, though.

Last night he'd been throwing up the latest cardboard and he remembered periods of extreme heat without any sexual activity. His nose was leaking and his lungs were squeaking. He knew the signs. The flu had found him and was kicking his ass. Big time.

Somewhere in the background he could hear Luke's voice and some female he didn't recognize. Apparently Luke trusted her enough to let her take care of him, because he could hear her voice from time to time. Helping him to drink and even supporting him to the bathroom. Whoever she was, she was strong and fierce. She felt like a rock when he leaned on her.

He couldn't recall any nurse with her posture and for some reason her identity became the midpoint of his feverish dreams and hallucinations. To ease his mind, he grabbed her wrist when she was refreshing the cold fabric on his forehead.

"Who _are_ you?" It was a pitiful whisper, but she heard it anyway.

"I'm Mrs. Graves, Dr. Oliver. Your housekeeper."

Reid frowned, trying to collect his thoughts and memories.

"We have a housekeeper?"

"Yes, you do," she didn't sound offended, "You didn't think this house cleaned itself, did you?"

Reid frowned again. Did he know? Could a house clean itself? He honestly wasn't sure, so he took her word for it.

"I see," he whispered and he could hear her laugh softly.

"I don't think you really do, but that's okay. It's quite a fever you're having."

"I'm hot," Reid whispered.

Mrs. Graves laughed again. "Yes, you are." She let an ice cube wander over his face and he nodded. That was nice.

"Luke…"

"He will be right back. He's getting some medicine."

"Is he sick?" Reid looked very worried and Mrs. Graves watched him with tenderness.

"No, you are."

"I'm never sick," Reid muttered highly indignant.

"Of course you're not," said a soft, familiar voice near his ear and Reid felt safe. Luke was here. He sighed with content when he felt Luke's fingers entwined with his. Reid could hear him talk to the woman again. Who was she? He couldn't remember. Names. He wasn't good at that. Remembering names. He remembered the most important one. Luke. Luke was here.

All of a sudden his teeth began chattering and his veins seemed to transport ice water instead of blood.

"This is what Dr. Bob predicted, so if you can help me…"

Was Luke talking to him? He couldn't help. He was too cold. His whole body was aching. He growled when he felt Luke pulling at him.

"I can't…"

"Come on, Stunner, we'll help…"

Reid was getting angry. Why didn't they just leave him alone. He felt horrible. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to walk. Where to anyway? He felt the tiles under his feet. Bathroom. Why was he here? He didn't need to go. He didn't…

Luke was talking to that woman again and then he heard her leave. He wanted to ask why he was here, but the words didn't come out. Then he felt warm water over his body and he moaned. This was better!

"Good?" Luke whispered in his ear and he nodded.

"Sick…"

"I know. It sucks."

Reid nodded again.

Luke held him, softly massaging the muscles in Reid's shoulders. It felt surreal. No ambiguous remark after Luke's 'sucks'-comment. Touching Reid without any response. Reid's hands on him for support, without exploring his body.

Luke obviously wasn't sick. His body recognized the muscles under his fingers, the smell of the skin near his nose and that beautiful body leaning onto him. A recognition that became perceptible and made Luke feel uncomfortable. Even with his boxers still on. So when Reid stopped shivering, Luke turned off the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his own waist. When Mrs. Graves stepped in, she focused on Reid and Luke made a mental note. Their housekeeper was very discreet.

Together they managed to return a dry and reasonably content Reid to bed, but when Luke stepped back, Reid grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," he begged and Luke kissed his forehead.

"Never, Feverboy."

Mrs. Graves smiled. This was a first encounter with Dr. Reid Oliver she hadn't imagined, but it was a special treat to see how even this fever couldn't affect their love for each other.

"You go and sit next to him and let me take care of you both," she gave Luke a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mrs. Graves. I left our medicine on the hall table. Could you get that? I don't want to leave Reid right now."

"No problem."

She came back with the paper bag and two glasses of water.

"Shall I give it to him?" Mrs. Graves offered and Luke nodded.

"That would be great," he took out Reid's pills and handed them to her.

"Dr. Bob gave me some stuff too, to limit the risk of contagion. The annual flu shot obviously cannot stand up to this type of flu."

"Obviously," Mrs. Graves smiled. "I assume you know what not to do with your doctor, right?"

Luke nodded. "I know. I'll keep my distance. With great difficulty."

The older woman nodded. "I quite understand. But you getting sick won't help anyone."

Luke thought about his kidney and smiled. "Exactly."

After the shower, Reid had fallen asleep and when he woke up, he saw Luke sitting next to him on the bed, working his laptop.

"Writing?" Was that crackling noise his voice? Reid frowned.

"Hey you…" Luke placed his hand on Reid's forehead and smiled. "Looks like the fever passed."

"Fever?" Reid's frown deepened.

"You don't remember?" Luke's thumb caressed Reid's chin. "You were pretty sick."

"I was?" Reid tried to recollect the previous hours but failed. He did realize something else. "You…you have to be very careful. I don't want you…"

"I know," Luke smiled. "Bob gave me some medicine to boost my resistance and I've taken every precaution. I'm careful."

"Good," Reid smiled, "No I can sleep."

Luke didn't mention that Reid had already slept for hours and just nodded.

"You do that, my love."

"My love," Reid whispered. "How sappy it that?" He fell asleep with his lips in a big, content smile.


	65. Chapter 65

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #65 Never know how much I love you

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Fever!

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Yes, he was a great neurosurgeon. Yes, he was a great chess player. Yes, he was a great lover. But a great patient Dr. Oliver was not. Reid was really sick. His head, his chest, his muscles… his whole body was aching and he hated feeling so helpless and miserable. On one of those rare occasions when both Luke and that woman – _for the life of him, he kept forgetting her name_ – had left him on his own, he had tried to make it to the bathroom alone, but a dizzy spell had put a stop to that. Luke's indignation over his little escapade had annoyed Reid even more. He wasn't a five year old that could be impressed with a scolding look, for heaven sakes! So he had growled. And snarled. And grouched. His in-bed-manners turned out to be even worse than his bedside manners.

So after a few days, Luke wasn't a great nurse anymore either. Reid's behavior, combined with Luke's worries about this intense flu, had made Luke cranky and his patience was running very thin. The involuntary absence of any substantial physical contact didn't help matters either.

The only bright spot in all of this was Mrs. Graves. Her daughter recently recovered from this flu and her experience was a great help. She reassured him over and over again. Reid's symptoms were very recognizable. The way the doctor coped with those symptoms was a whole different issue, though.

She felt for Luke and made sure he knew. Every day she brought him a special treat and today she even brought two items.

"One for you and one for the doctor…" she gave Reid a firm look, "but only if you play your cards right."

"Pfff," his lack of appetite made him impossible to bribe. "It will only make me throw up anyway, so I'm not gonna play _any_ card."

"Well," Mrs. Grave was stolid and smiled friendly, "My cousin from Holland brought this over and it's one of the few things my daughter managed to keep in when she had the same flu you're having…"

Reid's interest was stirred. He knew he had to build up his strength, so anything edible that his intestinal tube would actually accept would be of great help.

"So what is it?"

"The Dutch call it _beschuit_, but we know it as Dutch rusk."

Reid pulled a face. "That doesn't sound very tasty."

"I never said it was," Mrs. Graves grinned. "But it's nutritious and it will give you something solid in your stomach."

"Did you bring me something Dutch too?" Luke looked like a little boy in a toy shop.

"I did," Mrs. Graves winked at him. "And yours _will_ be tasty. Very tasty, I might add."

It was one more reason for Reid to growl. "If this is a conspiracy to make me feel even worse, it's working."

"Don't be stupid," Luke scowled his annoyance, "why would we want to do _that_? So you can badger us some more?"

Reid looked at Luke, who was working on his laptop, and frowned.

"That bad, huh?"

After a deep breath, Luke looked at Reid.

"I understand you feel bad," he shrugged, "but yeah… it's tough. Not just the grumbling, but it's hard to see you like this and not being able to do something constructive."

Reid nodded slowly, to avoid increasing his headache. He knew he would feel the same if Luke was the one being sick.

"I understand," his voice was soft and tired. "It just makes me crazy that a simple flu is getting me down."

"It's not a simple flu," Luke objected. "Considering the symptoms this is a mild version of the Swine Flu."

"A _mild_ version?" Reid rolled his eyes and moaned when that hurt.

Luke gave him a quick smile. "Yep. Not to belittle your suffering, by the way. It's what Bob calls it."

"I see," Reid grinned a little. "Swine flu. Yeah, that's serious stuff."

"So does that makes it more acceptable?"

"Maybe," Reid smiled. "How are _you_ holding up… besides having to deal with me. No symptoms?"

Luke was surprised. Reid showing any interest in him was a good sign. He had missed that the most, the last few days.

"I'm okay. No symptoms."

"Good. The worst part is… I can't recall any of it. It's one big blur. Is the fever gone?"

"Nope. You still have some attacks, but they are not so severe anymore."

"Hmmm," Reid ran his hand through his hair, "I can't remember."

Luke's smile was a little sad and Reid noticed.

"What?"

"I know you don't remember, but sometimes I wish you could. You're very…explicit during those episodes…"

"Oh God," Reid pulled a face, "How embarrassing am I?"

"Not," Luke smiled at him. "Not to me. Maybe to yourself, though. You turn into one big sap."

"I do not," Reid refused to believe, "I'm not capable of that."

He was slightly annoyed by the female laughter, but then realized this housekeeper-woman was probably an eyewitness. Couldn't hurt to keep her in his corner.

"After hours of grumpiness, I secretly look forward to another fever attack," she confided, "just so I can see your soft side again."

"Pfff," Reid puffed, "that's not a kind thing to say."

"True," Mrs. Graves nodded calmly. "But it is how it is."

She gave him a plate with a round construction on it and Reid watched it with great suspicion. The dried biscuit didn't look very appealing, even with the jam on it.  
>But he wanted, no <em>needed<em>, to regain his strength, so he bravely took a bite and smiled.

"This isn't too bad, to be honest."

"I'm glad," Mrs. Graves smiled, while she gave Luke his plate.

"I brought you a _stroopwafel_," she grinned, "Treacle waffles from Gouda."

Reid watched Luke's treat with narrowed eyes.

"That looks good…"

Luke smiled at him after taking a bite. "It tastes good too." He snapped off a little piece and carefully put it between Reid's lips, making sure he didn't touch them.

With a blissful sigh, Reid closed his eyes and leaned back in his pillow.

"This is…" Reid opened one eye and watched Luke. "I want to emigrate to Holland."

Mrs. Graves laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I brought you both a few, so when you're feeling better, you can have more."

"You are a good woman," Reid nodded and the daze in his eyes and the beads of sweat were a telling sign.

"There he goes again," Luke whispered and hurried to the bathroom to wet a cloth, while Mrs. Graves removed the plates from the bed and talked to Reid in the soothing and loving way Luke was growing fond of.

"There you go, doctor. Let's get you comfortable…" she removed the sheets and put fresh ones over him. As usual, it brought a content smile on Reid's flushed face.

"Nice. I'm hot."

"I know, sweetie." Luke pressed the wet cloth on Reid's forehead and smiled when his lover watched him with glimmering eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Reid muttered and Luke looked at Mrs. Graves. His smile was telling.

"In his defense, he also says that without a fever."

"I'm not surprised," she answered.

They both chuckled, while Luke kept caressing Reid's face.

"Stttt…," Reid was getting agitated and Luke tried to calm him down by softly speaking to him. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Yeah," Reid's voice wasn't more than a sigh. "Luke."

Suddenly the blue eyes stared at him, almost frantically.

"Luke," he grabbed Luke's hand. "Will you marry me?"

Luke gasped for air. He could feel some tears on his cheeks and he was glad to feel the female hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing he doesn't say _that_ without a fever," Mrs. Graves whispered and Luke nodded, still caressing Reid's face.

"I've no idea where this is coming from," Luke confirmed with a sad smile, "It's a shame he doesn't remember these remarks when the fever has passed."

"So it's up to you to remind him," his housekeeper suggested, but Luke shook his head.

"I can't," Luke whispered. "But it's okay. I know he loves me."

"That he does," Mrs. Graves said, tapping him on his shoulder.

Reid was calming down and the fever seemed to leave his body.

"The episodes are getting shorter," Luke noticed and Mrs. Graves agreed.

"That's a good sigh. I think he's almost there."

"I hope so," Luke looked a little shy. "I miss him."

"I understand completely," Mrs. Graves whispered. "Will you be okay?"

Luke turned to her and smiled. "You're going home? Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks again for all your help."

"You're very welcome. I'm happy to do it. You know I can't come in tomorrow, right?"

Luke gave her a nod. He remembered. "Have a great day with your daughter."

"I will," she gave Reid one last look, smiled at Luke and waved goodbye.

With a deep sigh, Luke returned to his side of the bed. Reid was sleeping and with Mrs. Graves gone, he felt lonely.

As if the Powers That Be had mercy on him, his phone rang at that exact same moment and he quickly answered and walked to the hallway.

"Margo, hi."

"Hey Luke, how's Reid doing?"

"Better, but not there yet."

"Still feverish?"

"Yeah, he just had an episode. But it was very short, so there's reason for hope."

"Good, good. Listen, I'm calling to tell you that our little Damian-adventure paid off."

"It did? That's great news!"

"Yeah, it is. As I expected, the judge agreed that Meg's behavior after the whole incident proved that Damian could have been provoked, maybe even drugged. And taking his time in jail in account, they were willing to wipe the slate clean, including his escape from prison. Maybe because it was obvious Damian was slowly dying in there. So he's a free man."

"Wow. I'm really glad to hear that! Did you tell Damian?"

"No, I haven't yet. I wanted you to be there."

"That's not gonna happen, I'm afraid. I'm not leaving Reid." Luke felt no doubt. "So feel free to tell him. You did most of the work anyway…"

Margo chuckled. "I am looking forward to seeing his face, to be honest. What do you think…should I call your mother too?"

"I think that's a good idea. I know she's been visiting him a lot…"

"Okay, I'll do that. I'll let you know how it goes. Good luck with your doctor."

"Thanks Margo. For everything."

After Luke disconnected, he went back to the bedroom and found Reid awake.

"Hey you," Luke blew him a kiss, "How do you feel?"

"Actually…I feel better…" Reid seemed surprised. "Not out of the woods better, but better than I felt in a few days."

Luke dropped himself on his side of the bed and turned to the man next to him.

"That's good news. Your last fever episode was pretty short this time, so I was hoping that was a sign."

"Apparently it was," Reid nodded with a frown. "So I did have another attack, huh?"

"Yep," Luke reached over and touched Reid face. It was about the only interaction they could have and it made Luke feel exiled from the Good Land. Their eyes met and Reid smiled.

"I miss you too," he whispered. When Luke tried to turn away to hide his emotions, Reid stopped him.

"So now you're gonna hide how you feel, Looker? What's that about?"

"I'm just tired and you know me…I start leaking…"

Reid chuckled. He liked how Luke had adopted some of his personal vocabulary.

"So? Leak." Reid smiled. "I do realize this is a lot to deal with…"

"You don't know the half of it…" Luke slipped out and bit his lip.

"Okay. So fill me in."

Luke told him about Margo's phone call and – misunderstanding Luke's tears – Reid assured him he could stay alone for a while if Luke wanted to see Damian. Luke shook his head.

"No, I don't need to be there. But I'm just relieved he doesn't have to go back to jail."

Reid played with Luke's fingers and smiled. "I agree. He's not released from the hospital yet, is he?"

"No, but all's going well, so I don't think they will keep him for much longer."

Reid nodded. He sensed there was something else going on with Luke, so he squeezed his hand.

"Okay…and what else is bugging you?"

"Besides the fact that I _really_ miss us, you mean?"

Reid wasn't fooled. "Besides that," he nodded.

Luke lowered his head and for some reason Reid guessed.

"Did something happen during my fever attack?"

Luke looked startled and gave himself away, but still didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Reid turned on his back, internally cursing the pain in his muscles. "Was it something good or bad?"

Luke sighed. "I guess it was good, but the fact you're unable to remember makes it bad," he gave Reid a quick smile, "but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want me to ask… you know…"

"Mrs. Graves," Luke said patiently.

"Right. Her. I could find out from her, you know."

"I'm not sure. She's very discreet…"

"Hey, I'm her favorite doctor. I can find out."

Luke lay down too and when Reid took his hand, he tilted his head so he could see Reid smile.

"Out with it, Snyder. What did I say?"

Luke closed his eyes and felt uncomfortable. But he told Reid anyway. "You asked me to marry you."

Reid narrowed his eyes. "And why is that so upsetting to you? We've talked about this. You know I _feel_ married."

"I know, but hearing you ask…" Luke felt the tears again, "It just blew me away and then I realized…"

"…it was the fever talking…" Reid finished the sentence and Luke shrugged.

"Exactly." Luke looked up when he heard Reid take a deep breath.

"Listen, Luke…"

"No…please…I _know_. And I don't want to focus on some traditional commitment that's not gonna happen. I'd rather focus on the commitment I have. Because that one is pretty amazing."

"It is. But I need you to do something for me…" Reid squeezed Luke's hand again. "I need you to get my briefcase. I think I left it in the hall or in my office. Could you do that for me?"

Luke frowned, a little annoyed with _that_ request at _this_ moment, but he got up and did as asked anyway. When he gave Reid the bag, Reid slapped on the bed next to him.

"Please come and sit here for a moment. I need to talk to you." Reid had pulled the briefcase close to his chest and for a moment Luke was actually jealous of it. He wished he could crawl up there. All this physical distance was eating at his confidence and he hated his insecurity. His need for confirmation.

When Reid tapped the bag, Luke concentrated on the man before him.

"I had planned to do this at Thanksgiving," Reid started, still hugging the leather, "but I think this is the perfect timing."

Luke was all confusion and Reid smiled. "I love you, Luke. And I know you love me. And I don't need any symbol or piece of paper to confirm our love. Our commitment. But you do. I told you earlier… I heard you. I didn't fully understand, though. So in one of my breaks, I called your grandma. Emma. And she explained it to me. This need to show the whole world we're together. To make this statement: we're a couple."

When Luke slowly nodded, Reid smiled. Emma knew her grandson so well.

"Personally I really don't care if the whole world knows. I know and you know. That's where it ends for me. But we're in this together. So I bought us this…"

Reid opened his briefcase and pulled out a small box that made Luke pale. He watched Reid in pure disbelief.

"If you want us to get married, I will, Luke. Wherever, whenever. But in the meantime this symbolizes my commitment to you."

Reid opened the box and smiled when Luke was choking up, with his hand before his mouth.

"They are beautiful," he sniffed and made a funny noise when Reid lifted one of the golden rings and took Luke's hand in his.

"Whatever name we give this, Luke Snyder, you're my partner in life and for life. And I hate it that we can't even kiss right now!" His frustration made Luke laugh and cry at the same time.

"I love you so much, Reid. This is…_so_ great." He looked at the ring on his finger and then hurried to take out the other ring and glide it over Reid's long finger. All Luke could do was stare at their hands and Reid enjoyed the visible happiness. He'd never cared much about these traditions, but he knew Luke cared. And so he cared. Sometimes life was as simple as that.


	66. Chapter 66

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #66 Party of the Passionate

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy. - Martin Luther King, Jr.

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"This one definitely deserves a Top Ten position in the Most Fabulous Four list," Reid grinned. He sure loved his numbers. He softly squeezed Luke's hand and smiled at him. He sure loved his lover too.

Luke returned the blissful expression. _Finally_ Reid's flu had passed and they had celebrated in their own special way. The Party of the Passionate. While his hand played with Reid's chest, his eyes wandered to one particular finger and once again he lifted his hand so he could look at the ring.

"Precioussssss." Reid's Gollem impression made Luke laugh out loud and he covered his ring finger.

"Get away from me, Hobbit. I'm the Lord of this ring."

They both chuckled and Reid kissed Luke's forehead. He was pretty pleased with himself. The exchange of rings, a few days ago, had given his partner a special glow. Emma had been right. Luke's personal experience with relationships wasn't much to build on. His parents had walked in and out of each other_ a lot_ and his own try-out with Noah had been exactly the same.

'_My beautiful grandson is very insecure and that's why he's looking for outside confirmation. And although he knows marriage is no assurance either, it's the only thing he knows that says: I publicly choose you.' _

And Reid could feel it. He could see it in the way Luke's eyes kept straying to his own ring and to the golden band on Reid's finger. He had made Luke very happy. Reid closed his eyes, touched his own ring with his thumb and smiled. So he was a ringed man, now. For some mysterious reason he liked that thought. He…

The loud buzzer in the hallway shook them off their little Cloud of Contentment and Luke leaped out of bed, checking his phone, smothering a curse.

"I totally forgot… I arranged a special treat for you… I'll open the gate. Please…get dressed…"

Before Reid could say or ask – or grumble – anything, Luke had rushed himself into some clothes and had left the room. With mixed feelings Reid pulled his pants on. He really didn't feel like getting up and he especially didn't feel like company. His muscles were still sore – okay, so maybe a number four hadn't been the most sensible decision, it had been worth the pain – and he didn't want to talk.  
>On the other hand, Luke had talked about a special treat. That made him walk into the hallway, just in time so see a large female, shaking hands with Luke and leaving the house again.<p>

"You brought me Coach Beiste?" Reid whispered in Luke's ear and the blond slapped his arm.

"Behave," he hissed. "You'll thank me later."

Reid didn't share Luke's confidence about that, but smiled politely when the woman entered the house again and introduced herself as Trudy.

"So you're the doctor that got the flu beating," her eyes were bright and friendly. She tapped on the construction she brought in and looked at Luke.

"Where do you want me to do this?"

"The living room?"

"Okay by me. You can stay and watch, if you'd like."

Was it just him or did this all sound very ambiguous? Reid frowned, but then calmed himself. This was Luke. He wouldn't arrange anything weird. Would he?

He watched while a huge massage table was unfolded and then he looked at Luke, who had obviously been watching his reaction. He smiled, put this arm around Luke's shoulder, pulled him in and kissed his temple.

"This is perfect," he whispered.

Luke beamed. "I was hoping you'd feel that way. I ordered a treatment for myself too."

"I'm glad," Reid gave him a approving nod.

"Okay doc," Trudy handed him a big towel. "I need you naked."

The amused twinkle in her eyes and the fierce grin made Reid obey without any smart remarks. His body was still painful and he didn't need those huge hands on an annoyed physical therapist. So he dutifully left the room and entered with only the towel around his waist.

Luke had stretched out on the couch and boldly whistled at him, making them all laugh.

Reid settled himself on his stomach and prepared himself for a firm attack on his body, but the opposite was true. With calm, soft and almost loving strokes Trudy kneaded his sore muscles and within seconds he started to relax.

"Ah, better," Trudy softy acknowledged. "Just enjoy."

Reid smiled at Luke. "She's good."

"Only the best for you, Dr. Oliver," Luke winked, "you know that."

Reid nodded with his eyes closed, surrendering to the smoothing movements on his skin.

"I can get used to this," he whispered and Trudy chuckled.

"I don't care how cute you are, I'm not moving in."

They all laughed, but Luke made a mental note. This wouldn't be the last time Trudy would be in their house. He couldn't wait to experience her massage himself. After spending a lot of time in bed – without any physical action – to look after Reid, his body felt stiff and cramped. And looking at Reid's relaxed and joyful facial expression this Trudy was exactly what he hoped she would be.

And Reid seemed to like her. Luke understood why. She was fierce, she was skilled and she talked about things that mattered.

"Had the flu long?"

"Ten days."

"Wow. That's long when you're feeling bad."

"It is."

"Remember to drink lots of water when I'm done with you. You need to abduct."

Reid nodded. "They're pretty cramped up."

"They were. They're starting to feel better now."

"Don't tell me. You're the Muscle Whisperer."

Trudy laughed. "Something like that. So far they haven't whispered back, though."

Reid wasn't able to tell how long Trudy had been working on him, but he enjoyed every minute of it. When he left the table, his whole body felt warm, relaxed and comfortable.

When Luke handed Trudy and Reid a bottle of cold water, he accepted and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"This was the perfect treat, Looker. Thank you."

Luke smiled his radiant smile. "I'm glad it helps."

Reid nodded, looking at his handsome man only covered in a towel. It worked like a time machine. Hotel room. Dallas. His first peek at this gorgeous body he now knew every inch of. They came a long way.

He kissed Luke again. "Enjoy yourself up there. I'll go and change. Be right back."

Luke still smiled when he found his way to the table.

"Do you need a rest?"

Trudy shook her head. "Thanks for asking, but I'm fine. My hands are used to it."

Luke nodded and when she started the massage he let out a soft sigh.

"You're pretty tense," Trudy whispered.

"I worried a lot," Luke confided.

"I understand," Trudy softly replied. "It's hell when your partner is sick."

"It is."

"I need you to let go now," she started shaking his body a little. "Just relax."

Apparently Luke couldn't, because she starting coaching his breathing and after some deep exhales, Luke started to get emotional and Trudy rubbed his back.

"That's okay. Just let it go, sweetie," she encouraged him on a soft tone. She noticed Reid walking in and smiled when he walked up to the massage table and ruffled Luke's hair. He then dropped himself on the couch and watched how Trudy's big hands gently made their way over Luke's body. Softly telling Luke he was doing great.

"This was an absolute stroke of genius," Reid sighed and Luke crawled even closer, pulling the comforter over them.

"She was awesome," Luke agreed. "My grandmother, Lucinda, recommended her."

"Your grandmother knows how to pick them," Reid nodded, thinking about their housekeeper.

Luke smiled. "She sure does."

"You feel better?" Reid pushed some blond locks out of Luke's face.

"I do. I feel at peace."

"Good." Reid gave him a quick kiss. "So I guess we officially survived our first real challenge."

Luke chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, even though I don't remember a lot of it and I behaved like a… swine."

Luke managed to withhold his usual 'that's okay' or 'you're welcome' and touched Reid's cheek.

"You're _very_ lucky I love you as much as I do," he teased.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Reid snorted with an amused grin, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm. I was my brilliant self when I singled you out as the companion of my future life."

"Oh no," Luke murmured, "Now I have Mr. Collins on my mind, thank you very much."

Reid laughed, softly pulled Luke closer and kissed him firmly. "Please allow me to erase him from your memory."

And he did.


	67. Chapter 67

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #67 Suspicious mind

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." - Ernest Hemingway

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke was worried. Actually, Luke was _very_ worried. He just came back from a nice visit with his grandma, but Emma had been very adamant about Thanksgiving. She didn't want to break with that tradition. She wanted to gather in her kitchen on the farm.

'Feel free to incorporate new traditions to emphasize the thankfulness of it all,' Emma had said lovingly, 'but my kitchen and Thanksgiving are inseparable to me. We already deal with a lot of changes in this family. I don't want to change this.'

And Luke understood. Of course he understood. He even thought his grandmother had a good point. But now he had to tell Reid and he felt a little anxious about that. Maybe the news that his mother still wasn't welcome on the farm would help.

With his hands on the steering wheel, he smiled at his ring. His smile broadened when he recalled Emma's reaction on it. She had clapped her hands in pure joy, had kissed Luke on the cheek and had shed a few tears. Luke had told her the whole story and she had smiled.

'Your man is so romantic without trying to be,' she had grinned and Luke had agreed.

'Or without wanting to be,' he had joked. 'He doesn't do sappy. He thinks.'

They had both laughed.

When Luke saw Memorial, his smile transformed into a frown. What if Reid didn't want to spend Thanksgiving on the farm? Luke really wanted to be there and instinctively he was thinking up arguments to persuade Reid to come with him. He stopped himself, though. He really didn't like that pushy part of his character. He wanted to treat Reid with the respect Reid gave him.

Luke stepped out of the car and nodded to himself. That's what he would do. He would show Reid respect. His smile was back and he made his way into the wing. Passing one of the rooms, some image caught his eye and he walked in reverse to get a better look. He gasped. He recognized them immediately and his stomach turned. Why was he holding Gary's head between his hands? Why was he looking at Gary with that intensity? Oh my God…why did they hold each other _so_ close?

Luke felt like throwing up. And then he noticed something else. Reid wasn't wearing his ring.

He didn't know how he managed to reach Reid's office, but he did and dropped himself on the couch. His mind was racing and he still felt psychically sick. But he refused to break down. Not here. Not where _he_ could find him. Luke activated the Grimaldi genes inside of him. He wouldn't break down. He would deal with this. Deal with _him_.

When Reid walked in, Luke felt a deep rage inside. Those Grimaldi genes were ready to go.

"Luke? What's up? I didn't expect you to be here…" Reid closed in, but stopped when he saw Luke's face.

"You're upset," Reid concluded calmly – and that made Luke even more angry – and sighed when Luke stepped backwards when Reid tried to touch his face.

"I could tell you didn't expect me," Luke hissed and ignored Reid's obvious confusion.

"What do you think I did this time, Luke?" Reid sounded exhausted and if Luke had cared, he would have noticed Reid also _looked_ exhausted.

"This time I don't just _think_, Reid. I _know_. I _saw_ you."

"Saw me doing _what_, exactly?" The confusion made room for anger, because Reid started to realize what Luke was referring to and the suspicion in the brown eyes hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

"The way you two embraced each other… you're having an affair with Gary Morgan, aren't you?"

"Is that really a question? Because it sure sounds like an accusation to me."

"Don't patronize me," Luke was furious. "And don't tell me I'm overreacting again, because I know what I saw."

"Okay then, I won't tell you that," Reid walked to the connecting door in his office. "I will tell you that I need some sleep, so please take your drama somewhere else and leave me alone."

"Gladly," Luke spit the word out, while removing the ring from his finger. Reid watched him in disbelief, but accepted the golden band without a fight. Somehow Luke hadn't expected that and his anger turned into consternation. As if he woke up from a bad dream. What was he doing?

"So that's it?" Luke's whisper made Reid take a deep breath.

"Apparently," he looked at the ring in his hand. "Without trust, there's no foundation, Luke."

"And that's all you have to say? Now it's all my fault?"

Reid managed a quick smile. "This time it really is, Luke. And no, at this point I have nothing else to say. I've been in surgery for four hours. _Four_! Do you have _any_ idea how your brain feels after four hours of concentration and focus? After four hours of fighting for someone's life? Let me enlighten you…your brain feels like mush. I can't think straight, right now. The last thing I need is your drama, so just go."

Reid stepped into the connecting room, closed the door and the little click was very familiar to Luke. But this time he wasn't inside with Reid. This time Reid locked him out.

Luke fell on the couch and watched the door in horror. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not to them.

He felt nauseous again and he knew he needed to talk to someone, before he would have a meltdown and do something stupid. Well, more stupid than he had been with Reid, just now.

The Grimaldi genes stirred again. No, he hadn't been stupid! Reid was the guilty party here!

He walked out of the office and saw Gwen at her desk. He was about to walk into her room, when he saw her company and he tried very hard to restrain his rage. Pain was cutting into his bones. He could hear himself tell Gary '_You're not a threat to me, Dr. Morgan. You never were and you never will be_'. Man, this Dr. Morgan had sure showed him wrong, hadn't he? How long was this going on?

"Luke, you look like hell. What's wrong?"

He could see Gary stepping towards him and he cringed.

"Don't touch me," Luke's disgust was all over his face and made Gary flinch. After a questioning look at Gwen, Gary beat a retreat and after he left, Luke sank in a chair. Worried, Gwen pulled a chair up, sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Everything." Luke looked desperate and Gwen paled. What was going on?

"Tell me…"

Luke took a deep breath. Could he say the words? He could.

"Reid is cheating on me."

"No, he's not," Gwen answered before she could help herself. "I don't believe that for one second. Reid is totally in love with you."

"So it seemed," Luke sounded defeated. "But I saw them…"

Gwen gasped. Could she really be _that_ wrong about Reid?

"You saw him doing what? Kissing? Having sex?"

Luke shook his head. "I saw him in this intimate embrace with Gary…"

"Oh God," Gwen took Luke's hands. "That's it? You saw them hug?"

"It was more than a hug," Luke protested, "You could feel there was something going on…"

"I'm sure," Gwen said, to Luke's surprise. "And I can even tell you what it was. Lucy told Gary that Kevin's prognosis isn't optimistic, to put it mildly. Gary had been very upset about it, justifiably, and I bet that's what you saw. Reid giving Gary a shoulder to cry on."

Luke bit his lip. Could Gwen be right? He moaned. It would explain Reid's reaction.

"But he wasn't wearing his ring…" Luke muttered.

"Reid just came out of surgery, Luke. No jewelry allowed in there."

"Oh God." Luke lowered his head, while Gwen touched his ring finger.

"Speaking of which…where is your ring?"

"I gave it back to him…" Luke whispered and Gwen looked at him in disbelief.

"You did _what_?"

"I was so angry and Reid was so stoical about the whole thing…"

"Of course he was. He didn't do anything wrong, Luke."

'_Now it's all my fault?' 'This time it really is, Luke.'_

"Oh my dear friend," Gwen ruffled Luke's hair, "How could you mistrust Reid like that?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know. The stupid part of it is… for some reason it felt like a confirmation of something I expected in the back of my mind. Like I had been waiting for this to happen. As if I was prepared for it…"

"Well, maybe because that's what you've seen all your life," Gwen put forward cautiously. "Your parents had some affairs, while they kept telling themselves and everybody else how much they loved each other."

Luke looked at her for a moment. "That could be it," he agreed. "I accused Reid of cheating on me a few months ago too…" he lowered his head again.

"You did? What happened?"

"Noah had told me he'd seen Reid walking into the elevator in Lakeview with his arms around another man."

"What?"

"Well, it turned out to be true… but the guy was Chris, already sick, and they went upstairs so Reid could give Chris his medicine."

"And how did Reid react on that accusation?"

"Irritated," Luke managed a short grin. "but I chose to believe him and after a while Reid explained the whole thing."

"But obviously that experience wasn't enough to give him the benefit of the doubt this time, was it?"

"I'm afraid not," Luke felt like crying. He didn't feel like drinking anymore though, and he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks for listening to me and setting me straight."

Gwen smiled. "You're always welcome, Luke. You know that. What are you gonna do now?"

"I have no clue how to fix this," Luke admitted.

"Obviously you two need to talk about this," Gwen shrugged, "but I'm afraid Reid has some meetings scheduled."

Luke nodded. "I know. I expect him home around eight. _If_ he comes home…"

"Well…I'm gonna cross my fingers that he does," Gwen gave Luke a kiss on his cheek. "But in the meantime…take care of yourself. You look terrible. Did you have lunch?"

"I feel too nauseous to eat right now," Luke murmured. "But I'll go home and eat something there…"

"Make sure that you do," Gwen gave him a hug.

Luke nodded and left. He quickly scanned Reid's office, but the front part was still empty. Would Reid actually be sleeping right now?

Luke turned and walked out of the hospital. He made enough mistakes for one day. He would leave Reid alone. For now. But he wasn't ready to quit. Not by a long shot.


	68. Chapter 68

**Author's Note: Yesterday I faced another error on this site. Today it does work, so two chapters today!**

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #68 Meltdown

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "As soon as you trust yourself, you will know how to live." - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke couldn't remember feeling this relieved about anything. When he heard the gate open and close and a car pulling in, he knew Reid had come home and that was more than he'd expected.

He tried to stay calm, while he stood up from the couch and waited for Reid to come in. Luke could cry when he saw him. Reid still looked very tired and he only acknowledged Luke's presence with a quick movement of the head.

"I'm glad you're home," Luke tried.

Reid just shrugged, pulled his coat off and hung it away.

"I'm gonna fix myself a drink and go to bed," Reid ran his fingers through his hair. The golden band flickered in the soft lighting. It made Luke's heart jump.

"You're wearing it…" he whispered.

Reid's eyes were cold and dismissive. "Of course I do. It actually _means_ something to _me_."

"It does to me too," Luke answered, making Reid's eyebrow raise. _Really?_

"Can I have it back?" his voice sounded vulnerable and Reid wanted to pull Luke in, but he didn't. He couldn't. The magnet that normally pulled them together, was now pushing them away. Making it humanly impossible to get close.

So Reid shrugged again. "I don't have it here. It's still in my locker."

Luke gasped, lowering his head.

"I'm so sorry…" Luke started, but Reid raised his hand.

"I know you are, Luke. That's not the point. The fact that you basically don't trust me. That's the point."

"I know. I was wrong not to trust you, but…"

"It's not even about right or wrong," Reid began to raise his voice and Luke knew what that meant. Reid was upset. Very upset.

"I'm sure you have your reasons for all this suspicion and it's undoubtedly all explainable, but I honestly don't know if I can handle that."

Panic started to creep in. This didn't sound good.

"But I could learn to…" Luke tried, but again Reid cut him off with a raised hand.

"I'm not sure if I want you to, Luke. That's the point. This is who you are. And if you need to change to make this work between us, we put ourselves in the molding business and I'm not going there. I want you to feel safe to be who you are. And I want to feel safe to be who I am. To give a co-worker a pep talk without having to look over my shoulder to see if my partner isn't having a fit. To be able to be mad at each other, without getting a ring thrown in my face."

"You know I can be a drama queen…" Luke sounded desperate.

"I know," Reid agreed, "and I remember you once told me that you worried about pushing me to the limit with all your drama and emotional baggage and I promised I would let you know when I started to feel that way."

Reid looked Luke in the eyes.

"So this is me, letting you know. I'm starting to feel that way. And maybe I can deal with this after a good night sleep, so I'm gonna try to get some rest."

He walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and walked over to the bedroom. Leaving Luke standing in the living room. Looking in shock.

To his surprise he had actually managed to fall asleep rather quickly, but he wasn't nearly ready to wake up when he felt Luke's hand on his arm. He wanted to pull his arm away, when he felt something was off.

"I'm really not trying to manipulate, but I need your help," Luke whispered. "I don't feel good and I need you to drive me to the hospital."

Reid was awake immediately and got dressed very quickly, while touching Luke's forehead – that was a fever alright – and asking him short questions about the symptoms. The answers calmed him down a little – it didn't sound like kidney troubles – but Luke obviously didn't feel well.

"Are you sure you can walk? I could call for an ambulance."

Luke shook his head. "I can walk."

Reid supported Luke on his way to the car, while he put in his earplug in, activated his headset and called the hospital.

"This is Dr. Oliver. Who is this? Ah yes, Lorraine. I'm bringing in Luke. Who's on call? Ah, I'm in luck, then. Please let him know we're coming and pull Luke's file. Make sure you point the doctor at the kidney history, although I don't think we're dealing with that right now."

Reid looked over at Luke and saw the blond touching his naked ring finger. His heart broke, but he had other priorities. He reported Luke's symptoms and nodded.

"I'm already there. Yeah, I can see you. Looks like you want to catch pneumonia in the process. Where's your coat, nurse?"

He disconnected and while he stepped out, Lorraine brought a wheel chair to the passenger seat and together they lifted Luke in it. She pushed the chair inside, while Reid parked the car and followed them in a hurry.

"Oliver," Dr. Rainsby shook Reid's hand, "I'll do some tests and get back to you."

Reid nodded. Dr. Rainsby was one of the capable ones, so he trusted him with Luke.

"I'll be in my office, but you can also page me, of course."

His colleague gave a quick nod and disappeared, leaving Reid alone in the hallway. He took out his phone and called Holden.

"Reid?" Holden sounded alarmed.

"I'm in the hospital with Luke," Reid informed him.

"What happened? Is it his kidney?"

"Not sure, but it doesn't sound like it. But at this point we don't know. He feels pretty sick. He has a fever and is throwing up."

"Sounds like that flu you had," Holden answered, while putting on some clothes.

"It does, but the timing is a little strange. I'm back on my feet for about a week."

"Maybe he picked it up somewhere else."

"True. He did continue with the meds to help the resistance."

"I'm coming over there. I think I should call Lily too."

"I think you should too," Reid agreed. "See you both here, then. Ask for Nurse Lorraine. She'll know where we are."

When he disconnected, he noticed the nurse and walked up to her.

"Did you assign any room yet?"

Nurse Lorraine shook her head. "Do you have any preference?"

Reid gave her a short smile. "I do. Is 101 available?"

Lorraine checked and nodded. "It is. Dare I ask?" her look was a little wicked and Reid grinned.

"You could. I wouldn't answer, though."

The nurse shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Nope. That I can't." Reid agreed and walked to his office. His eyes wandered to the picture on his desk. It made him walk to the other part of his office, where he opened the locker and took Luke's ring out.

With a deep sigh he put it in the pocket of his white coat.

When he entered room 101, Luke was already there. He looked groggy, but he did recognize Reid and gave him a shy smile.

"I know a lot more," Dr. Rainsby sounded firm and Reid wondered what that was about, until he saw the stern look the doctor gave Luke. Obviously Luke needed a verbal spanking.

"Contrary to strict doctors orders, Mr. Snyder mixed a stressful day with a serious lack of fluids and food."

"You didn't eat?" Reid frowned.

Luke lowered his eyes. "I was nauseous."

"It's nothing too serious," Dr. Rainsby still looked harsh, "but you can't neglect yourself like this, Mr. Snyder. Kidneys still don't grow on trees, so be careful with the one you have."

The doctor looked at Reid. "According to the symptoms, we could be looking at a touch of Swine Flu, but I think his body was shutting down from stress and lack of nutrition."

The door opened and Lily and Holden were just in time to hear the latest sentence.

"Is he alright?" Lily hurried to Luke's sight, but the look in the brown eyes made her calm down.

"He will be," Dr. Rainsby smiled at Luke. "Nothing a good night sleep, some stress free days and good nutrition can't cure."

The doctor left the room and Reid followed him out.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't need to know," Dr. Rainsby's smile was genuine, "and I also realize you're not his baby sitter, but he's pretty upset. So if you have any idea how to calm him down, even it's a little, please do."

Reid nodded, decided against going in and walked over to a large window, overlooking Trinity Park. He sat down in one of the chairs. It was an interesting dilemma. 'Calm him down', his colleague had urged him. He knew how to do that. Returning the ring would do the trick. But was it fair to do that right now? Just to calm Luke down? Was he really ready to continue this? The drama? The suspicion?

He was startled by a hand on his shoulder and gave Holden a quick smile.

"How are _you_?" Holden softly asked and when Reid shrugged, Holden sat down too.

"May I ask what's going on with you two? My mother told me about the rings and I noticed Luke isn't wearing his…"

Reid hesitated. He didn't like bringing other people into his personal life. Then again, this was Luke's father.

"He gave his ring back, this afternoon."

"He did _what_?" Holden watched Reid in confusion. "Why? I know for a fact he's crazy about you. And I'm pretty sure it's mutual."

Reid gave a glimpse of a smile.

"He thought I was cheating on him."

Holden's confusion raised to another level. "That's ridiculous."

"Thank you for that," Reid really smiled this time. At least his father-in-law trusted him.

Both men sat quiet for a moment, both in their own thoughts. Holden broke the silence.

"I feel responsible," he said and it made Reid look up in surprise.

"Lily and I… we've exposed the kids to a lot of confusing stuff. We claimed to love each other, but after a while one of us would have an affair…So that's Luke's concept of love. Enjoy while it lasts, but expect betrayal."

Reid nodded. He'd talked to Gwen and she mentioned the same. And they meant well. Of course they did. But it didn't change anything.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Reid suddenly said, more to himself. "I know Luke is very insecure. And I really tried to give him some tools to deal with that. I consciously verbalize my love and commitment, because I know he needs to hear. I bought him these rings. So he could feel secure. But it obviously doesn't work."

Reid shrugged and touched his ring with his thumb.

"The funny part of it is…this ring gave me something too. I hadn't expected that. Those things never mattered to me before. But this ring gave me a sense of belonging. Of family. Of home. And by giving his ring back…"

He looked outside without seeing anything.

"I totally get it," Holden softly said. "You're the best thing that ever happened to him, Reid. And I don't even want to think about what it would mean to my whole family if you two…" Holden sighed, refusing to give it words. "But if staying together would destroy who you are, we will all lose."

Holden stood up and reached out his hand. They shook hands and Reid turned back to the window. He lost track of time and jumped up when his phone beeped. While grabbing it, he touched a wrong button and Luke's face appeared before him.

"_Hey you, I'm Luke and you and I…we're the best thing that ever happened to each other. And I know you know, but even a genius like you might need a little reminder one day, so this is it. I love you. I really thought I knew what was love was, but you gave it an extra dimension. I've never felt so secure, so safe, so respected, so uplifted, so at peace and so satisfied as you make me feel. So even if you might forget, for whatever reason, I'm telling you here and now…trust me. You don't want to be anywhere else. You don't want to be with anyone else. We're it."_

Reid swallowed, clicking away the video and watching the text that came in.

Please talk to me. LY.

Reid nodded at the screen. _Great timing, Snyder._ Reid knew Luke was right. They had to talk. But what could he say? Trust me, the blond in the video had stated. Did he? Could he trust Luke? The whole returning-of-the-ring thing had startled Reid beyond words. It felt like a vicious violation of something sacred, with just one objective. To lash out at him, as hard as Luke knew how. Reid didn't want to believe it had been a conscious attempt to crush him, but doubt was nibbling at him. Could he trust Luke?


	69. Chapter 69

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #69 Crazy day in hell

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The first step toward change is awareness. The second step is acceptance." - Nathaniel Branden

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He could hear Luke's voice as Reid approached room 101. The door was ajar and it gave Reid the opportunity to eavesdrop. And he did.

"…not a good idea." Luke sounded upset. Again or still?

"But Reid will be at work. We could look after you, make sure you eat well…"

"I caused some serious problems in my home and I can't fix them outside my home, mom. It's as simple as that. Unless Reid wants me gone, of course." Luke's tone of voice made it clear he thought that was a definite option.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of," Lily muttered. "That Reid would grow tired of all the emotional stuff and crush you in the process."

"May I remind you that Luke started the crushing?" Holden stated calmly, making Reid grin.

"I'm such a dumb ass," Luke sounded sad. "I think I hurt Reid more by giving back the ring than with the suspicion."

"You could be right about that," Holden agreed, without sharing anything about his conversation with Reid.

"The most stupid part of it all is…when I came to see Reid, I was worried. I had a talk with grandma about Thanksgiving and I suggested to start a new tradition at our place. Reid's and mine, I mean. But she wants it at the farm, as usual, and on my way over here, I realized I was thinking up arguments to make Reid come to the farm. And then I decided against that, because I don't like that pushy side of me. So I decided to show Reid the respect he shows me. And I walk in, I see him with that doctor and all my good intentions were gone and forgotten. Just like that. It is _so_ frustrating. For some reason I can't get it right."

Reid felt his heart opening up. At least Luke had every intention to treat Reid right. That made all the difference to him and he stepped into the room.

He saw Luke's eyes light up and he gave him a quick smile. Holden rose to his feet and looked at Lily.

"Come on, Lily. Let's give these men some privacy."

Holden passed Reid and gave him a slap on his back. He smiled when he saw the look in Reid's eyes and the quick nod he gave Holden.

"I'm glad," Holden whispered in Reid's ear before he stepped out of the room, followed by Lily. Reid, still on the threshold, shut the door and walked up to the bed.

"So, self-proclaimed dumb ass," Reid softly said, while pushing some locks from Luke's face, "how are you feeling?"

"Better, now you are here…"

Reid nodded and pulled a chair near the bed.

"You eavesdropped?"

Reid smiled unashamed. "I did."

"Hear anything worthwhile?"

"I did," Reid repeated, looking at Luke's fingers over his. "That made me come in."

"I'm glad," Luke gave him a shy smile, obviously still very upset. Reid could see the panic in the brown eyes and Luke's question didn't came as a surprise.

"Do you want me to move out?"

Reid looked at him, slowly shaking his head.

"That's not what I want, Luke. I never asked your ring back. It was your decision."

Luke fingers squeezed Reid's hand. His whole body language was screaming misery and Reid couldn't watch it anymore. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Luke's ring. He saw his blond tear up when he saw the golden band.

"I've been so stupid, Reid. I can't believe myself." Luke whispered and he sniffed when Reid took his hand and put the ring back on his finger.

"Let's say it wasn't one of your best moves ever," Reid agreed and they both chuckled.

"I have been over this over and over again and I really don't understand why I removed the ring. I'm so indescribably happy with it. I really treasure it…"

"I think you wanted to lash out and hurt me as much – or maybe even more – than you though I hurt you," Reid said calmly, leaning forward and letting his head rest on the bed. He smiled when he felt Luke's fingers softly playing with his curls.

"Oh God, that sounds like Damian, so you're probably right…" Luke whispered. "I don't want that to be me."

"Well, that's too bad, because it is. At least it's a part of who you are. But that doesn't mean you have to act on it, right?"

Luke smiled. "True. But I really didn't think it through. It just happened."

"Next time I will call you on it," Reid grinned.

"Let's hope there won't be a next time," Luke was back to the whispering and looked surprised when Reid laughed.

"Oh, there definitely will be a next time. And who knows. Maybe I will be the dumb ass then."

"You? The genius one of this couple?" Luke teased.

"Hmmm, if you put it that way…" Reid rolled his eyes, still with his head on the bed.

"You look tired."

"I am." Reid nodded.

"I don't know how long they will keep me here. Why don't you go home and get some sleep… do you have surgery tomorrow?"

Reid frowned. "I don't think so."

He grabbed his phone to check his schedule and again hit the wrong button. Or maybe it was exactly the right one.

"_Hey you, I'm Luke and you and I…we're the best thing that ever happened to each other."_

This time Reid stopped the video, but smiled at the screen.

"This video has been very useful," Reid admitted, while finding his schedule. "Wow, great timing. It's Paper Day tomorrow. I'll work at home, so I can keep an eye on you."

Luke picked up his phone and showed Reid a little icon on the screen.

"That's your video…and I played it over and over again. Trying to believe we'd be okay."

"And…could you…believe, I mean?"

"It was mixed. I couldn't believe we could end, but I also realized I really pushed you to the limit. And you know, Reid… I heard you about the whole changing thing, but I'm not sure I agree. I mean, you've changed, but you still feel like you. And I've changed too and I want to change even more. Not to be someone I'm not, but to be a more fine-tuned version of who I am. As I said before…I don't like the pushy side of me. I really want to work on that."

Reid nodded. "Fine-tuned version. I like that. It reminds me of something Bob said to me when he offered the Chief of Staff job. _I want you to take this position, work on your people skills and be a better you._"

"Exactly," Luke nodded. "That's what I mean. I want to become a better me. So that's not molding, right?"

"I guess not," Reid gave it a thought, "It's molding when you change something to please somebody else."

Luke smiled. "Out of fear of not being accepted otherwise," he gave Reid a nod, "I did that with Noah."

"I know," Reid rolled his eyes. "I really don't want that for us."

Luke's thumb caressed Reid's cheekbone.

"Me neither. But it's a thin line, because I feel really embarrassed about my behaviour and I don't want to put you through anything like that ever again."

"I don't have the answers either, but maybe we should accept that these things will happen and just hope that we will find our way out of it."

"That's scary," Luke flinched.

"It is," Reid agreed. "But I'm game if you are."

Luke gave him a radiant smile. "I'm in." He raised his hand and watched the ring. "I'm totally in."

"I'm glad. So how about getting you home and giving you something nicer to eat than… what was that?" Reid pulled a face at the empty bowl on the night stand.

"I think it was some sort of poultice. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't very tasty either. So going home…yes please. And not just because of the food…"

As if he was summoned, Dr. Rainsby came into the room and smiled when he saw both men at ease.

"Mr. Snyder, I see you obediently ate your pap and drank your water, so how do you feel now?"

"Much better," Luke's eyes were full of life and joy and Dr. Rainsby smiled.

"I can see that. How about you, Dr. Oliver… you look like you can fall asleep as we speak."

Reid smiled. "I do. So if we can go home, that would be…"

"Yes, you can. But you're not driving and neither is Mr. Snyder. I'll order a cab."

Reid gave him a nod. He knew his colleague was right and looking out for him.

"Thanks. That would be great."

It was good to be home. In bed. With Luke in his arms. Reid watched the sleeping face. Luke was smiling and so was he. It was a crazy day in hell, but at least they made an effort to find their way to heaven again. It was a start.


	70. Chapter 70

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #70 May the Force be with you

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." - Yoda

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

After sleeping till noon, making them some brunch and watching Luke fall asleep again, Reid willed himself to his office. While his computer was getting ready to do some serious work, Reid leaned back in his chair and smiled. He felt a lot better after his rest. After signing into Memorial's network, he activated the online messenger and pulled the latest files. And frowned.

A little bleep made him notice an incoming message.

As you can see, I didn't leave you much work to do.

Reid grinned. That was quite an understatement.

I see that. Where you bored?

The answer came immediately.

Needed the distraction. How's Luke?

- Better. Sleeping. How's…. Reid stopped typing. _Damn_…why couldn't he remember the guy's name? He rushed through the surgery records and found what he was looking for.

… Kevin?

No change. Very low-spirited.

Reid ran his fingers through his hair. Comforting another human being wasn't his strongest point. All he had to offer was his honesty.

I would be too, in his position.

Gary took awhile to respond.

Yeah, I guess you have a point. It's a lot to deal with.

It is. How are you coping?

Not really. I'm avoiding. Keeping myself very busy by doing your paper work.

Reid smiled.

I'm not complaining. But do take care of yourself.

Thanks. Trying. Gwen is a big help.

Reid's fingers danced above the keyboard for a minute. He made a mental note to acknowledge Gwen the next time he saw her. She had turned herself into an important force within his team. Maybe he could think of something special to do. He could ask Luke…

When he looked up, he saw the man in question slowly making his way out of the bedroom and he frowned. Luke shouldn't be out of bed. So he quickly answered Gary - _She is. Need to sign off for now. Be back._ – and left his room.

"And where does Mr. Snyder thinks he's going?" Reid pulled his stern face and Luke looked shy.

"I needed to stretch my legs, so I thought I'd make us some coffee."

"Hmmm," Reid walked up to him and felt his forehead. "You look better."

"I feel better," Luke assured him and softly slapped Reid's cheek. "You want coffee too?"

Reid gave in. "Love some. But if you don't feel well, call me." He gave a quick kiss and returned to his office.

It didn't take Luke long to return with two mugs. After he placed them on Reid's desk, he gave the chair a little push and Reid knew what was coming. He opened his arms and Luke sat on his lap, with his cheek on Reid's shoulder. This was Luke needing a hug, so Reid wrapped his arms around the blond and held him tight.

He knew the drill by now. No words were necessary. After some time, Luke was ready to speak.

"When I made your coffee, the smell of it made me nauseous again. So I made some tea for myself."

Reid nodded. "Sounds like a smart thing to do."

Luke didn't answer, put started plucking on Reid's shirt.

"This _is_ one of my favorite shirts you're stripping bare," Reid teased and Luke's fingers stopped.

"Sorry," he whispered and Reid pulled a lock of Luke's hair.

"I was kidding. What's up, Luke? Can't let go?"

"I guess," Luke shrugged. "I feel so dumb." He reached for Reid's mug and gave it to him. "It's getting cold."

Again Reid knew the process. Luke was stalling. Not yet ready to enter that scary and overwhelming world also known as emotions.

So they both sipped their hot drinks, until Luke took the next step.

"Why do I always manage to mess things up?"

"Because you're human?" Reid tried.

Luke was not impressed, though. He softly slapped Reid's chest.

"No pep talk."

"I see, you want to beat yourself up some more," Reid softly sneered and it made Luke look up to him.

"Is that how it feels to you?"

Reid gave him a nod. "It is. You're clinging to the fact that you made a mistake. But guess what, Luke? We all make them. That's life. And in this case we managed to get through it. Done. What's the use of going over it again and again? We can't go back and change it. And we don't need to. Yes, we hit a rough spot, but we're still here."

"It can't be that easy," Luke muttered.

"Well, excuse me, but I think it can," Reid disagreed. "Give me one good reason why you should hang onto that whole _Oh-my-god-I-made-a-mistake-and-I'm-so-stupid _scenario."

"Because that will teach me to make different decisions the next time," Luke put forward.

"Really? You think blaming and punishing yourself will do that?"

Luke was obviously surprised. "Of course. That's how we learn."

"Learn what? How stupid we can be? How awful it is to make a mistake?"

"I'm sorry," Luke sounded tired, "You lost me. I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I personally never believed in that whole punishment system," Reid tried to explain. His voice was soft and relaxed and he could feel the effect on Luke. He snuggled up to Reid as a five year old, listening to a bedtime story.

"It makes us scared to make a mistake and it makes us tread on eggshells. It evem makes some people try to hide the mistakes, so they turn into these weak extracts of who they are and could be."

Luke slowly nodded. "I don't understand how you combine that with your striving for the best."

"Being the best doesn't mean you can't make mistakes. The mistake isn't the issue. It's how you deal with it. If you're willing to take responsibility, for instance. I think that's where the learning is. Not in the beating yourself up."

"Never thought of it that way," Luke whispered. "Did you always feel like this?"

Reid gave a quick nod. "I did."

"_Man_, you must have given your parents and teachers a hard time," Luke laughed and Reid joined him.

"Of course I did. But I also learned to take their useless sanctions as 'their way of dealing with it'. I played their game, but not by their rules."

Luke took a deep breath. "I love you."

Reid smiled, pulled him close and kissed his temple. "I love you."

"So the nightmare is really over?"

"To me it is. Over and done with. And _please_, do yourself a big favor and stop focusing on the mistakes. You are a force of good, Skywalker. That's your essence. Focus on _that_."

"I will, Yoda." Luke softly squeezed Reid's nose and then pulled Reid's head in for a lazy kiss.

"May the Force be with you," Reid grinned, before he deepened the kiss.

Their afternoon was lazy. Reid reconnected his Memorial messenger and left Gary – no longer online – a note of thanks. His co-worker had saved him a lot of time and effort and the timing couldn't be better.

He was working on some paperwork for the upcoming board meeting, when Luke came back in.

"Sorry to disturb you again…" Luke lowered his head, "but I wondered how you'd feel about inviting Gwen and Will over for dinner?"

Reid smiled. "I'm not dismissing the idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Well…Gwen was a big help, yesterday, so I just wanted her to see that we're okay…" Luke still looked shy, "So maybe we could order something in?"

"I could go to Al's and get us a load of chili. Do they like that too?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "They do. But then you have to go out and…"

"…and I don't care. It's not a problem…"

"Okay, then I won't turn it into one," Luke grinned. "But first let me check if they're available."

"You do that. But I'm going out to get some chili later, no matter what. Talking about it made me hungry."

Luke laughed lovingly and leaning back in his chair, Reid listened to Luke's voice on the phone. He didn't know how the young Mr. Snyder worked his magic, but somehow Reid was turning into a social being. When Luke informed him Gwen and Will were coming – leaving Hallie on a sleepover at Paul's - he found himself actually looking forward to an evening with friends. And not _just_ because of the chili.


	71. Chapter 71

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #71 Connecting

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." - Albert Camus

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Whatever was going on in Henry's private life, business was obviously going great. Al's was packed when Reid walked in and he squirmed himself on the last available stool at the counter. He checked his breathing. He didn't like crowded spaces. Seeing Henry gave him the perfect distraction, especially when the diner's owner was clearly happy to see him.

"Reid!" Henry gave the doctor his full attention, "It's been a while…"

Reid grinned. "Yeah, with Bob's close at hand…" he shrugged and Henry nodded understandingly.

"I get it, you found greener pastures," Henry pouted, "But what can I get you?"

"Chili," Reid grinned, "and lots of it. Enough to feed three adults…and me."

Henry laughed, walked back to the kitchen and yelled: "Three chili and one chili special."

A big round face with a white hat peeked into the dinner and when the cook spotted Reid he grinned and gave a nod. "On it!" he yelled back and Henry turned to Reid again.

"I know you're always grouching about this town, but it also has it perks. Like our cook knowing your appetite and making it his mission to make you happy."

Reid smiled. "True. If you look _very_ hard, Oakhell has some pleasurable elements."

"Speaking of pleasurable elements," Henry leaned forward and lowered his voice. "How is he? I heard he was hospitalized?"

"Yeah, he was. But he's doing better. How are you?"

"So so. At least I get to visit Barbara now, but not as often I would like. She's still very unfavorably disposed towards our marriage, but I'm not giving up. And she's up for a scan tomorrow?"

Reid gave him a nod. "Yeah, I want to see how that swelling is doing. It should be gone by now, but with the memory loss still there…"

"Sometimes I get the feeling she does remember some flashes, but that they confuse her…"

"That could be a factor. That's she's blocking her memory. That's what I need to find out."

"I'm not sure she wants me there, tomorrow. But can I call you about it?"

Reid smiled. "I'll call you when I know more."

"Thanks," Henry turned when he heard a familiar bell. "That will be your order."

"Perfect timing," Reid paid and accepted the paper bag that smelled like a stroll through a Mexican alley. He noticed the cook watching him and Reid gave him the thumbs up. The man replied with a Garfield grin and Henry winked at Reid.

"Here we were, thinking you lacked people skills," he teased.

Reid rolled his eyes. "All a huge misunderstanding. I'm very lovable."

"Yeah yeah, and full of it. Go and enjoy your meal. Say hi to Luke for me, will you?"

"Will do," Reid promised and took his bag filled with Mexican treasures with him.

He was glad to be back home. His whole car had transformed into one big bowl of chili on wheels and he had to tap into a whole new level of self-restraint to keep his hand out of the bag. Still, when he stepped out of the car, he stood still for a moment and lifted his head to the sky. Soft white flakes fell on his face and he smiled when he walked to the door.

His smile broadened when he saw the man in the doorway.

"It's snowing," he said, giving Luke a quick kiss and handing him the bag.

"Yeah, it just started. Snowflakes always make me happy."

"Me too. But so does chili." He swooped his coat on the hook and rubbed his hands. He'd seen the car, so he knew Gwen and Will were here. "So where are they?"

Luke grinned. "I set the small kitchen table. They're all ready to plunge in."

"Good," Reid pinched Luke softly in his neck. "How about you? Feel okay?"

Luke shrugged. "Not very hungry, but not nauseous either."

"Don't overdo it. Promise me."

Luke gave a nod and his most sincere goody-goody look. "I will."

"Food's here!" Reid smiled when he saw the couple and after shaking hands with Will and kissing Gwen on top of her head, he pushed Luke on a chair and started unpacking. He smiled when he saw the chili special. Henry had been right. Living in a small town had its benefits. He wouldn't go hungry tonight.

While Reid was devouring his portion of chili and side dishes, Gwen gave Luke a little frown when she saw him eating slowly.

"Obviously you still don't feel okay…"

Luke smiled. "I do. My appetite isn't up to speed yet, that's all."

Will turned his attention to Reid.

"And how are you?"

Reid looked a little surprised by the warm and genuine interest, wiped his mouth with the paper napkin and smiled.

"I'm okay. It was intense."

Will nodded. "I can imagine."

Gwen apologetic look went from Luke to Reid.

"I hope you guys don't mind I told Will…"

While Reid shook his head, Luke put words to it. "Of course we don't mind. We know you don't keep secrets from each other. We don't either…" Luke lowered his head, "although I have a tendency to forget that…"

"Trust is a difficult thing," Will shrugged and his calm tone of voice made Reid smile. He was glad this guy was part of Luke's support team.

"You know I've had my issues with it," Will gave Luke a nod and explained to Reid: "I won't bore you with my whole dysfunctional and troubled youth, but after several months in the psychiatric ward and quite some time in a psychiatric facility, it's safe to say I've messed up badly and trust played a big role in that."

Reid didn't hide his surprise about the psychiatric past, but just nodded and Will continued: "And for a long time I placed it outside myself. Others that couldn't be trusted. Others that didn't trust me, after all the things I'd done. But trust is a personal choice."

Gwen nodded, placing her hand over Will's. "It's a very distinct foundation of our relationship. We consciously trust the fact that we want the best for each other. That's always our basic principle."

Reid smiled. "We've called it win-win, but I guess it's the same starting point."

Luke remembered that talk very well. "After we just moved in, we had a very productive conversation about relationships and we came up with a business metaphor. Our commitment is like a merger, with the intention of turning this company into a successful enterprise. And as in any successful business, we base our decisions on what's best for the company."

With the fork in his hand, Luke was drawing circles on the table.

"At least…that was the theory."

"Ah yes, sometimes life has a way of messing up well thought-out plans," Will shrugged. "That happens. To us too. And then you deal with that."

Reid noticed he felt reassured by those words and gave Will a nod. "And we did."

"I'm glad," Will gave him a smile and Reid grinned.

"So am I. It's just that our response to a conflict goes from one extreme to the other. Luke blows up and I shut down. And I'm pretty sure my shutting down is as annoying to Luke and his blowing up is to me," Reid's grin grew bigger, "but yeah, we dealt with it."

Gwen wasn't ready to leave the subject, though. She leaned back in her chair, folded her arms and gave Reid a inquiring look.

"Did Luke's illness influence the process of working things out?" She put her hand on Reid's arm for a moment, "If you don't mind me asking."

Reid smiled. "I don't, for some mysterious reason." He rolled his eyes. "But to answer your question…no, it wasn't. That wasn't a factor."

"What was?" The question came from Luke. The look is his eyes was telling for his three table companions. Luke's insecurity was kicking up a row again.

"I overheard you telling your parents about your initial intent to shower me with arguments to spend Thanksgiving at the farm, but how you changed your mind about that and how you decided to show me the respect I show you. That intention brought me back in. Back into the room and back into the commitment."

"In a way that's also about trust," Will put forward. "Luke's remark made you focus on your trust that he has your best interest in heart."

Reid gave a slow nod. "You're right. Giving me back the ring felt like an attempt to hurt me as hard as possible. I didn't want to believe it was an conscious attempt, but I wasn't completely sure about it."

"And now you are?" Luke whispered.

"No, I'm not," Reid didn't lie, "But I've decided to trust you anyway."

"And that's exactly what I meant," Will grinned at Reid. "It's a choice. If you're sure about all the facts, it's not trusting. It's knowing. But not feeling sure and deciding to trust the other one anyway…that's what it's all about."

Luke nodded silently and Reid started to get worried. He noticed Luke hadn't eaten much and he looked withdrawn and absent-minded.

"Okay guys, how about coffee in the living room? Please go and make yourself comfortable. We'll be there shortly."

Will and Gwen seemed to understand. They gave Luke a look of concern, squeezed Luke's shoulder while passing him and left.

With much ado, Reid cleared the table and started the coffee maker. When Luke stayed seated, Reid placed himself behind him and threw his arms around Luke's neck. With his cheek against Luke's he subtly checked Luke's temperature, but the skin felt just fine.

"What's up, Looker? Do you want me to ask them to leave?"

Luke looked startled. "No! I'm glad they're here." He turned to Reid and recognized the concern. "I'm okay. Honestly. It's just…" He sighed and shrugged. "I'm back at feeling vulnerable, inexperienced, insignificant and so damn _young…_"

Reid pulled in a chair and softly caressed Luke's cheek. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said calmly, but his eyes looked sad. "Especially because I know there's nothing I can say or do to change that."

Luke nodded. "I'm the only one who can do that and I need to…" he looked at Reid, "…so I was thinking…"

Reid wasn't even aware, but he was holding his breath and Luke took Reid's hands into his own. At times like this he realized Reid had his own insecurities and he hurried to ease his mind by continuing his sentence:

"…how would you feel if I asked Dr. Michaels for help?"

Reid looked relieved and proud.

"I think that's a great idea."

"You're not worried about the gossip if word gets out I'm seeing Dr. Michaels? As if living with you drives me crazy or something?"

Reid grinned. "As you know, I really don't care what others think. Particularly when your wellbeing is in question. And getting help with sorting things out is the opposite of being crazy in my book."

Luke nodded, while his fingers had created a little dance routine with Reid's fingers.

"Okay, that's what I'll do then," Luke took a deep breath, stood up and kissed Reid.

"Thanks for your support. I can't wait to get this all figured out, because this turmoil in my head is wearing me down. " Luke enjoyed the embrace Reid had pulled him into and in the safety of Reid's strong arms he admitted: "But I'm scared too. To really go digging into the garbage, I mean."

"Who knows what treasures you'll find in there," Reid whispered and Luke held Reid's head between his hands and looked into the loving blue. Without a word, he kissed Reid softly.

"One gem I've already discovered and that's my love for you," Luke whispered with great emotion.

"I can only hope you'll also find your way to the jewel of being you," Reid answered. "If you could only see yourself as I see you… love yourself as I love you… you're so special and for some reason you can't really see that."

"I know," Luke agreed. "I hear you say it, I can feel you mean every word of it, but there's this voice in my head that starts trivializing that. So if Dr. Michaels can teach me how I can shut that voice down, I think I'm on my way."

"I'll drink to that," Reid smiled, filling the mugs. "Now let's get your friends some coffee."

"Our friends," Luke corrected him and Reid gave him a nod.

"Our friends," he agreed. The words created a warm tingling.


	72. Chapter 72

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #72 The Law of Relativity

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "When you are courting a nice girl an hour seems like a second. When you sit on a red-hot cinder a second seems like an hour. That's relativity." - Albert Einstein

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hey…am I disturbing?"

"Nope," Reid leapt from his chair and pulled Luke in for a quick kiss, softly pushed the blond into a chair and sat on the edge of his desk. He had been worried. He'd tried to reach Luke for a few hours now, but - completely out of character - Luke hadn't replied to any of the messages.

Reid's concern decreased when he looked into the brown eyes he loved so much. They looked peaceful. He'd missed that look.

"Sorry for not getting back at you," Luke started, "but I've been in a meeting for the last two hours and I turned off my phone. I wanted to tell you, but when I came here I ran into my mother and…" Luke shook his head and took a deep breath. "Anyway…" he gave Reid a smile, "You sounded worried and I'm sorry."

Reid nodded. "What happened? I thought you were taking another day off today."

"I was. I am. This morning I called Dr. Michaels' office and she had some cancelations, so I had to rush to be here in time for the first session. And while I was there, another client cancelled, so we decided to extend the session another hour. So that's where I've been."

Reid's face started to relax. "That sounds good. And you look good. So I guess it was a good talk?"

Luke chuckled. "It was all good," he confirmed. "If I'd known it could be something like this, I would have done it a long time ago…"

"Meaning?"

"As you know, I was dreading the whole raking up the past thing, but it wasn't anything like that. It was very powerful. Dr. Michaels gave me some important tools to help me understand how the past had infected me, but without really reliving it."

Luke smiled, relieved, and he fondled Reid's jeans. "And a lot of stuff I'd already heard from you."

"I can make sense if I really try," Reid grinned as Luke softly slapped Reid's knee. "But please do tell… what brilliant remarks did Lynn steal from me?"

"Or you from her," Luke smiled at Reid's feigned indignation and continued, "but basically she advised me to focus on the character traits that make me stronger instead of focusing on the ones that make me weaker."

Reid just nodded, without interrupting.

"And she also gave me some tools to practice that. Like keeping a Proud Diary."

Reid raised a eyebrow. "Sounds intriguing. What's that?"

"Every day I have to list at least three situations that happened that day, that made me proud of myself."

Reid smiled. That sounded like the perfect exercise and when he told Luke, his blond beamed.

"I thought so too! I'm looking forward to it!"

Reid's smile broadened. Luke's fire was back. Getting some tools obviously gave him the leverage to deal with his current outburst of insecurity.

"And I already know three," Luke looked radiant. "Because I'm very proud I made that call to Dr. Michaels, I'm very proud of being totally honest to myself and Dr. Michaels and I'm very proud I decided to see you in person, although I was concerned you would be angry with me for not responding to your messages."

Reid reached down, grabbed Luke's hands and pulled him up to his body.

"First of all, _never_ feel afraid to see me, whatever is going on. Secondly, I wasn't angry, I was worried." He kissed Luke firmly and with a content sigh Luke pulled himself even closer.

The sound of someone clearing his throat made them look up, but they stayed close together. It made Bob smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said friendly, "But Damian is ready to leave the hospital in half an hour and he wanted to speak to you, Reid." Bob winked at Luke, "I think you will be an extra bonus…"

Both men nodded. "I was about to make my rounds anyway, so I'll start with him," Reid informed Bob. "How's Chris doing?"

Bob's smile grew wider. "Thank you for asking. He's getting stronger. Two weeks ago he had that meeting with Matt's mother and I really think it's having an impact on him. She's a special lady, I must say. She was so happy that you contacted her about Chris…I think she's the president of your fan club."

"Sorry, that position is already taken," Luke chimed in and the three men laughed.

"I'm glad their talk went well," Reid said to Bob, while making his way to the door, Luke's hand in his.

"Yeah, me too. And they've talked on the phone too. I think they both fulfill a need in the other one's life."

"Win-win…doesn't get any better than that," Reid nodded.

"How about you, Luke. Feeling better?"

Luke smiled at the older doctor. "I'm getting there."

"Good," Bob slapped him on his back, "You're the only one who can keep our Dr. Oliver in check, so we can't have you lying in a hospital bed."

While Luke and Bob laughed, Reid watched them with faked outrage.

"In check? Keeping me _in check_?"

"Check!" Luke's finger drew a big V in the air and Reid snorted, while letting his hand go places where it shouldn't go in public. With a smothered squeak Luke jumped away from him, all blushing, and Bob tried very hard to ignore the provocative look Reid sent to Luke. Knowing he caused this little Trip of the Ticklish, he couldn't be the one correcting them. And he didn't feel like correcting anyway. They were the only ones in the corridor.

In front of Damian's room, Bob softly coughed. "Luke's mother is inside too. You might wanna tone down your…playfulness."

Luke and Reid looked at each other and simultaneously answered. "Neh!"

So the three men stepped in laughing and while Damian visibly enjoyed that scene, Lily was a little less enthusiastic. Of course she was.

"Hey guys," Damian gave Lily a stern look and turned to the men, "Good to see you both. Luke, you'd got me worried. Are you okay?"

Luke nodded. "I'm fine. I hit a wall, but I found a door, so I went through it."

"Beautiful metaphor," Damian smiled lovingly, "And I'm glad to hear that. And to see _that_," Damian reached for Luke's hand and touched the golden ring. He gave Reid a approving nod.

"Well done, doctor."

"I'm glad you approve," Reid said calmly and Damian grinned.

"No surprise there, right?"

Reid shook his head and grinned too. "No, no surprise there. So, how are you feeling?"

"Ready to leave," Damian stretched a little. "I'm grateful for the excellent care, but I won't miss this hospital bed for a second."

They all chuckled.

"And where's your next bed gonna be?" Luke wondered and when Damian looked at Lily, Luke's heart sank. _Oh no, she didn't. _

Lily noticed Luke flinching and became defensive.

"We had a family meeting about it and the kids are fine with Damian staying with me."

"I never knew you had ambitions to run a boarding house," Luke sneered, not impressed. "How did Noah feel about Damian moving in?"

"You don't know?" Lily looked genuinely surprised. "Noah is back in LA."

The news made Luke frown. "He is? Since when?"

"Well, when Faith told me about Noah's behavior towards the kids, I asked him to leave that same day and I let him stay at the Lakeview. But after that session we both had with Dr. Michaels, you know…that day we saw you at lunch… well, that evening he called me and said he wanted to go back to LA. So I arranged a plane ticket and the next day he left."

Luke's nod was calm and he gave Reid a quick smile.

"Good. I had a feeling that seeing the Look and Read room finally made him realize we are really over."

"Well…that name doesn't leave much room for misinterpretation," Damian grinned. "It's quite a statement."

Reid gave him a quick smile, but didn't answer. His focus was on Lily. He couldn't read her. Apparently Luke couldn't either, because his blond asked straightforward how she felt about Noah's leaving.

She shrugged. "It was time," she said and gave Luke a smile. "Dr. Michaels showed me my tendency to hold on to what I know, simply because I don't want accept something didn't work out as I had planned. And Noah was proof of that."

"And so is Damian," Luke let his tongue run away with him and his bit his lip when his mother looked startled. Damian saved the day by laughing out loud.

"You may have a point, Luciano," he calmly agreed. "Because I have the same tendency. I've always had this gut feeling your mother and I could be great. And a couple of times we actually _were_ great. Especially when we made you…" his grin was charming and a little wicked.

"So who knows…maybe we can finally figure that out."

"Who knows," Luke agreed. He knew Damian's love for his mother could turn into an obsession overnight, so he did see a lot of drama on the horizon. But it wasn't his drama.

"The kids will stay at the farm?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, they will be over from time to time, but Holden and I agreed that providing them with stability is the main priority right now. So they're staying with Holden and Molly."

"Did Abi leave with Noah?" Luke realized he hadn't spoken to his sister in a long time and felt relief when his mother shook her head.

"No, she's still on the farm. Apparently Noah had complained to Abi about her refusal to stand up for him in a certain argument and he had stated an ultimatum of some sort…"

"Ai…Abi doesn't respond to ultimatums very well…" Luke snorted and Lily chuckled.

"That's what Noah found out too. She told him she was glad that they had this opportunity to know each other better, because it made her realize how lucky you," Lily gave Luke a nod, "are that Noah is out of your life. After that, Noah came running to me and told me the whole story. I guess it finally made me see what I had refused to look at all this time. You deserve better than someone like Noah."

Reid had listened with his arms folded and tried not to smile. Okay, Lily didn't say she considered Reid to be a good match for her son, but at least Noah was erased from her picture.

"Yes, I do." Luke gave Reid a telling smile and instinctively Reid put his arm around the man's waist and pulled him close, mirroring the smile.

Sometime during their conversation Bob had managed to leave the room without anyone noticing and now he stepped back in with some papers.

"Okay Damian, after you've signed these, you can go home." Both men shook hands.

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Hughes. Especially the talks. Please know I treasure them."

Bob smiled. "I'm glad. Try to stay out of jail, this time." After a last wink, Bob left and when Reid checked his watch, Damian understood the hint.

"Reid, thanks again for your visits. They meant a lot to me and I will miss our chess games. I do realize you don't feel comfortable to visit me at Lily's, but maybe this will change someday. I hope it will."

Again hands found each other in a firm shake.

"We'll see," Reid smiled. "A year ago I was very sure relationships weren't my thing and look at me now…So everything is possible."

"That's a hopeful thought," Damian nodded.

"Take care, D..amian," Luke gave Damian a quick kiss on his forehead. "I'll be in touch…"

"I hope so, son. I hope so." Damian looked at Luke with a mixture of regret, love and pain and Reid felt for him. But his main concern was the young man next to him.

"I'm off to see your lawyer friend. Do you want to stroll along?"

Luke looked up and give Reid an understanding smile.

_Thanks for saving me_, he thought.

"I'd love too," he said.

After saying goodbye to Lily, they stepped into the corridor and Luke stood still outside the door.

"Damian staying with my mom. What's the betting how long it will last without the drama flaring up?"

"I'll give it a day," Reid snorted. "Your family is _so_ ready for their own soap opera."

"It wouldn't work," Luke chuckled, "Viewers would say it's all too unrealistic and over exaggerated."

"When you're right, you're right, Snyder." Reid gave a little pat on Luke's backside. "It's a miracle you turned out so normal."

When Luke looked at him with a telling raising of the eyebrow, Reid couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me rephrase that… so relatively normal."

Both laughing, they made their way to the new wing.


	73. Chapter 73

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #73 The Big Bang

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "How people treat you is their karma; how you react is yours." - Wayne Dyer

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

When they made their way to Kevin Broyd's room, Reid had trouble believing it had been a few weeks since he operated on the lawyer. Reid's encounter with the Swine Flu had removed Kevin from his professional radar, but Dr. Lucy Montgomery had stepped in and had turned herself in some sort of a medical Pit Bull, fiercely searching for new ways to give her patient a future. The fact that this Kevin was still alive was a little miracle to begin with, but the latest tests showed some progress. It wasn't much, it wasn't mind-blowing, but it was a little step in the right direction.

There was a strange vibe in the room, when Reid and Luke stepped in. Tommy looked pale, Kevin's mother was crying, Kevin's father looked angry and Gary seemed in shock.

And Reid didn't improve matters much with his cold "A lot of visitors for a patient that's only allowed two visitors at the same time."

"I was here first," Tommy muttered, notably ignoring his father.

"I don't care, I need you all to step out for a moment." Reid's tone didn't leave any room for remarks and while everybody left the room Reid stopped Luke from joining them.

"Could you stay here with him?" Reid didn't like the shutdown expression of this patient and he knew this lawyer guy liked Luke. If Luke couldn't charm a sign of life out of this guy, nobody could.

Luke nodded, slightly surprised by the request, and Reid joined the small group outside. He pointed at the Look and Read room. He needed to find out what was going on.

The moment he closed the door, Kevin's mother sank into a chair and started crying. Yay. Leaking Ladies. Reid's favorite.

"So…talk to me. What's going on?"

"Kevin wants out." Gary sounded calm, but Reid wasn't fooled. His co-worker was crushed.

"I see." Reid motioned at the table and the men sat down too. "He literally said that?"

Four heads nodded.

"Gary was telling about new tests that were ordered and Kevin grabbed his arm and said 'don't waste your time on me. I'm beyond repair. Let me die.'" David Broyd swallowed.

"I see," Reid repeated and glanced at Tommy. 

"It is a very common reaction in cases like this," Reid continued, "And I can even understand his reasoning. Right now everything looks hopeless and that's pretty hard to take if you're the one in the hospital bed." 

"Me too," Gary's voice was a soft whisper, "I understand completely. But that doesn't make it easy to hear."

Reid nodded. "I understand that too. The whole situation sucks, let's be clear about that. But Kevin is my patient and therefore my priority. Surrounding his bed with tension and tears is not the way to go, right now. What he needs is some space to share his fears, his pain, everything. So I'm suggesting we get him some professional counseling."

Four heads nodded again.

"I'm also suggesting you all take a break, right now. Go home, go back to work, go do your homework… some normal routine. I know you all want to fight his battle, but you can't. He needs to start fighting on his own. So visit him, but keep it short. Share your daily life with him. Trigger him with things he likes. He's in a black hole right now. You need to bring him back in touch with normal life."

"But he's so devastated," Kevin's mother sniffed and Reid nodded.

"He is, but you being devastated too isn't gonna help him. So go cry with friends, with family, but not around him."

Her angry eyes made him smile. "I know I sound harsh, but as I said…Kevin is my priority, so my decisions are based on his recovery."

"We understand," David gave his wife a telling look, "and we'll take your advice. We'll go home and come back tonight for a short visit."

"Great," Reid gave him a quick nod. "I'll go and see him now. You will be informed about any changes, of course."

He left the room and made his way to his patient. When he softly opened the door, he could hear Luke's voice and some soft answers. At least Kevin was responding. Reid smiled. Who could resist Luke?

The smile was gone when he stepped forward into the room and Reid gave Kevin a stern look. Kevin returned the look with anger.

"Are you having a go at me now?"

"Was Luke giving you a hard time?"

"No, I didn't mean him."

"Ah, that's a shame. From what I've heard, you deserve every verbal bashing you get."

Luke looked startled. He knew Reid's bedside manners left some room for improvement, but this was very cold, even for Reid.

Kevin wasn't impressed. He shrugged.

"Telling your boyfriend you want to die is bad enough, but to say that in front of your twelve year old kid is a whole other story."

Reid's words hit home. Kevin paled. And Reid wasn't even finished yet.

"Especially if that twelve year old kid already lost a dad and is scared out of his mind."

Kevin made a soft gagging sound and some tears found their way out. Reid's face softened, he pulled in a chair and sat next to Luke.

"I understand how grim everything looks and sounds, right now. I understand how you would want to leave it all behind. But we're still testing. Yes, it doesn't look good, right now. But it's not hopeless. You know I would tell you if it was. We're still fighting. We're not giving up."

"So… now I'm not allowed to give up either? Is that it?"

"Nobody can dictate your feelings. If giving up is what you want to do, then do it." Reid shrugged. "It will not affect our efforts to keep looking for ways to overcome the odds."

He stood up and his hand on Luke's shoulder made Luke stand too.

"I'll send in a nurse and she will escort you through all the scans and blood tests. I'll be back tomorrow to discuss the outcome."

Kevin nodded. His "thanks" was almost hateful, but Reid didn't care.

"You're _very_ welcome." Reid raised his hand in a quick greeting and after giving Kevin a quick squeeze in the arm, Luke followed Reid out the room.

"Wow, that was painful," Luke whispered and Reid pulled him close.

"I know. But somebody had to shake him up and my reputation is already dreadful, so I selected myself for that job."

"And you do it so well," Luke teased and Reid ruffled the blond locks.

"Of course I do."

Reid started walking in huge steps, almost dragging Luke along with him. But the blond didn't mind. He knew what was coming. Reid needed an outlet and Luke was more than happy to oblige. So he let Reid lead him into his office, smiled when the red button was hit and wasn't surprised when Reid pushed him hard against the closed door.

Luke's soft moan made Reid stop.

"Did I hurt you?"

Luke shook his head and just stared at Reid's lips. He knew from experience Reid didn't need any more encouragement than that. And he didn't. His kiss was intemperate, wild, dominant and – to Luke – hot as hell.

"Do you have time for some serious numbers?" Luke panted and Reid's grin was raw.

"I'll make time," he growled, while he pushed himself even harder to Luke, making the door squeak. The sound made them both chuckle. "But I do suggest we take this to the other room…"

Luke just nodded, demanding restoration of lip contact and finding his way under Reid's shirt. He shivered when he felt Reid's fingers on his zipper, but froze at the sound of the alarm.

They both moaned, breathing heavily.

It took a few seconds before Luke could actually produce some words.

"What's that?"

"It's the fire alarm," Reid frowned, as he took out his phone and called the nurses station. "Nurse Lorraine, hi. What's going on?"

Reid listened, while his frown deepened. "I'll be there."

The hot lover had left Reid's body and the leader had taken over. He gave Luke a quick kiss.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but someone started a small fire in the stairway. It might be a distraction, so everybody is on alert. I need to get out there."

Luke nodded. "Do you want me to stay here?"

Reid squeezed his chin. "You don't mind? I could be right back."

"You just go and do what you need to do…" Luke gave Reid a soft pat on his backside, "I'll be here."

The minute Reid stepped outside, his world changed. He left the door ajar, so Luke could hear what was going on, and he tried to look confused.

"What's this?"

Reid knew exactly what it was, though. He was looking at a huge guy, who appeared dangerous. And not just because of the gun he was pointing at Nurse Stewart's head.

"You look important," the man sneered and Reid almost smiled.

"You're very observant," Reid sounded calm and even respectful, "I _am_ important. So how can I help you?"

The man visibly appreciated Reid's tone and seemed to calm down. A little.

"I'm looking for Grimaldi."

"He's not here. He left the hospital this morning."

The man looked at Ali.

"So you _were_ telling the truth. Smart move." He turned to Reid again. "So where is he now?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care," Reid lied, making a few steps towards the man, who immediately tensed up.

"Stay there, doc."

Reid smiled at him. "Look, I understand you grabbed the first human being in sight to make your point, but if you're looking for a bargaining chip, you can do better than a simple nurse."

The man looked confused. "You want to trade places with her?"

"_Want_ is not really the word I had in mind…" Reid replied calmly, "but before you know it those girls start leaking and who needs all that drama?"

Ali got the hint and started sniffing.

"There," Reid rolled his eyes, "I told you."

The man looked at Ali, shrugged, pushed her away and pointed his gun on Reid.

"Okay doc, now what?"

"Interesting question," Reid was stalling. His main priority had been Ali's safety and he wasn't sure how to proceed now. "I guess we need to find that Grimaldi guy."

Reid stood next to the gun now and for some reason the guy holding it looked familiar. Reid was a disaster when it came to remembering names, but he did have a photographic memory and he knew he had seen this face.

"Did you visit him, when he was here? You look familiar."

The man seemed pleased with the recognition. Proud, even.

"You probably saw me on TV. My photo has been shown for quite some time."

Reid forced himself to chuckle.

"You're right! That's it. You're one of the guys that outsmarted those prison guards!"

He even managed to mix in some feigned admiration and the guy next to him looked pleased.

"Yep."

Reid made it look like he just connected the dots. "Oh wait, that's where you met Grimaldi! He was in that group too, right?"

"He was," the man turned angry again, "but he betrayed me. The police were at my hiding place, yesterday, and then I heard all Grimaldi's charges had been dropped. Coincidence? I don't think so. The Italian bastard ratted me out."

"Hmmm," Reid saw some movement in the corner of his eye and tried to distract the guy next to him, "Are you sure it was him? How about that guy that was caught a few days ago..."

The escape artist looked at him with a frown. "But he's still in custody, though."

"For now," Reid suggested. "Who knows what deals he made…"

The confusion was obvious and it was the perfect moment to move in. And they did. There was a lot of chaos, police officers yelling, Margo's voice shouting orders. Reid focused on the nurses in his corner. He looked Ali in the eye.

"Get them out of here!"

Ali nodded and when Reid turned, he saw his aggressor still with a gun in his hand. For some reason he knew what was gonna happen. Hearing the loud bang didn't come as a surprise.


	74. Chapter 74

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #74 Trust the love

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Everything is clearer when you're in love." - John Lennon

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeid!"

Luke's scream filled the air and within seconds the blond sat on his knees next to the body on the ground. The first thing he noticed was the moving breast. He was alive! The second thing he noticed was Reid's whisper.

"I'm okay. He didn't hit me. I took a dive."

To prove his statement, Reid slowly rose to his feet. Right into two strong arms and against a body that shivered.

"I'm okay," he repeated, pulling Luke close. He stood on tiptoe, looked over Luke's shoulder and watched a police officer covering a body. His attacker wasn't outsmarting anyone anymore.

As if all personnel had been hiding around the corner, within minutes the corridor was filled with nurses and doctors, all hovering over their upcoming Chief.

"Reid," Alison couldn't care less about protocols and titles at this moment in time. She just came up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Feeling a little awkward by all the attention and kindness, Reid gave Ali a quick smile and turned to the group.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm okay. Let's all just be thankful that we're all safe…" Reid looked at the lifeless body next to him, "Him excluded…and please return to your stations."

When he walked towards his office, he took a deep breath and Luke, clinging to his waist, looked up.

"Are you really okay?"

"A little startled," Reid admitted with a quick smile, "But ready to eat."

Luke laughed and when he saw Margo waiting in Reid's office, he rubbed Reid's stomach.

"Let me get something for us. I have a feeling your office will be the hottest place in town for the next hours."

"It always is," Reid snorted, "being the hottest doctor in town and all…"

Luke grinned, remembering their interaction not so long ago. "Can't argue with that."

He turned to Margo. "Hey Margo. I'm getting us something to eat. Can I bring you anything?"

Margo rewarded Luke with a radiant smile. "I heard a lot about a special sandwich. I'd love to try that one!"

Luke gave her the thumbs up. "Big O coming up!" He gave Reid a quick kiss and made his way to Bob's.

"So almost Chief of Staff," Margo took a seat at the desk and smiled at the pictures. The one with Luke was more or less expected, but the one with Reid and her father-in-law was new to her. It was also telling to find that picture on Reid's desk. It was a tribute. A confirmation of a special band.

"So Chief of Police," Reid smiled. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"You're very welcome. We had several calls coming in about this situation, but your Luke was the most composed. He gave us exact details about your position and because he obviously reads you very well, he seemed to know exactly what you were doing."

Reid leaned back in his chair and smiled. Maybe he should start his own Proud Diary and list the moments he felt proud of Luke. This moment would be a nice entry.

"I'm glad to hear that. My main concern was Alison and after that…" Reid shrugged, "I was just buying time, basically. Hoping you guys would take over."

"And we did," Margo looked pleased with herself, "It's sad we lost a life, but I'm glad it isn't yours."

"So am I," Reid agreed. "The look on his face was very clear. He was ready to kill me."

"Yeah, he was. Officer Grady spotted that too. I think he shot him a split second before the guy could fire at you."

Reid nodded. It was close.

"What is it with you and guns in your face?" Margo teased and Reid rolled his eyes.

"I guess I need to put a check on my natural force of attraction …"

Margo laughed out loud and she was joined by Luke who stepped in with two loaded trays. He picked up some fries and put them in Reid's mouth, softly slapping his cheek.

"You need to eat. You're talking gibberish."

For a minute he stood on the threshold. Surprised by the view, taken in by the friendly banter and once more flabbergasted by the amount of empty food wrappings on the trays. And Reid was still chewing.

"Hey gang, this looks cozy."

"Bob!" Margo jumped to her feet and kissed her father-in-law on his cheek. "Good thing you interrupted, because I lost all track of time."

She turned to the younger men. "Luke, again…thanks for the sandwich. It was a great treat! And Reid, thanks for the statement. And your company of course."

"Of course," Reid nodded calm, but with an amused grin. He then turned to his Chief.

"Did we have an appointment I forgot?"

Bob shook his head and took a seat. "No, nothing like that. I have Barbara's newest test results and I wanted to talk to you about them. But first…are you okay? You're the talk of the town."

"Nothing new there, right?" Reid rolled his eyes. Those Oakdalians were so slow on the uptake.

"Well, actually very new, because this time they're positive about you!" Bob teased and Reid shrugged with a wicked grin.

"There goes my well thought-out and carefully constructed reputation."

"Yep, down the drain," Bob agreed.

Both men looked up when Luke rose to his feet. "I'll leave you two to it." He picked up the trays and gave Reid a quick grin.

"Had enough?"

"Of you? Never," Reid let his eyebrows dance seductively and Luke blushed, making Reid grin. "Will you stay around?"

Luke nodded. "I'll go meet up with Will and Gwen in Barbara's room. See you there?"

After Reid gave him a nod, Luke blew him a kiss and hurried off.

Bob smiled when he saw Reid watch Luke leave. His smile broadened when he noticed the picture of himself on Reid's desk.

"I don't know that one," Bob nodded at the frame.

"Ah, don't worry about it. He's nobody important."

For a minute Bob looked perplexed, but then he started laughing. Loud.

"I remember a time you did think I was."

"Nope. I said you _looked_ important. I soon found out that look was very deceiving." Reid teased and Bob shook his head.

"And again I wonder why I like you so much," Bob chuckled.

"No, you don't." Reid's confidence was real. "We both know you're in awe of my people skills."

"Oh, totally," Bob snorted, "You're my guru."

"Of course I am," Reid nodded and pointed at the documents in Bob's hand. "So, show me some scans so I can shower you with my brilliance once again."

Bob grinned, but kept the documents where they were.

"First I want to talk to you about something else." He stood up and closed the door. It made Reid raise his eyebrow.

"You're the first to know and I want you to keep this news to yourself. Well, you can tell Luke, of course…" Bob fiddled with the files, "But I've decided to announce my resigning as Chief of Staff at our Memorial Christmas reception."

Reid was doubly thrown. He knew this moment would come, but hearing the news touched him. The other surprise made its way to his mouth.

"We have a Memorial Christmas reception?"

Bob smiled. "We have. It's just a little gathering at four, on the day before Christmas. All personnel are invited, including their partners, to share in a drink and to collect the Christmas bonus."

"Hold on," Reid sat straight, "We've been over the bonuses, but I thought they would be included in their salary. You hand them out personally?"

"I do," Bob smiled, "Let me guess…very 1960's?"

"Pfff, more like 1950," Reid muttered and Bob chuckled.

"Listen Reid, you do it your way, okay? I just like that personal note. The opportunity to thank everybody for their dedication. So this year I'll do that for the last time and next year you decide what approach appeals to you."

Reid nodded.

"So you're really stepping down…"

Bob smiled. "I am. I'm confident you'll do great. I showed you all I could and now it's your turn."

"It will be strange without you."

Bob swallowed. Somehow he hadn't expect this sadness in Reid. It warmed him.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be in from time to time. This place has been my home for a very long time."

Reid nodded. "Yeah, that must be strange. To leave, I mean."

"It is. But I'll stick around."

"I'm glad," Reid gave him a quick smile and pointed at the documents again. "Can I _now_ see those scans?"

Bob handed them over with an understanding smile. Bob's upcoming departure hit a nerve with Reid that the younger man didn't want to share. And that was okay. So he followed Reid to the light box and looked at the scans again.

When Reid walked into the room, the conversation stopped immediately and all eyes were on him.

"Hey guys," his eyes were drawn to Luke, but after their eyes met in a silent greeting, he also acknowledged the others with a quick nod.

"I'd like to speak to my patient in private."

"They can stay," Barbara interfered. "I want them to hear what's going on."

When Luke rose to his feet, she motioned him to sit down. "You too, Luke. Please stay."

Reid looked at his papers. "Okay, the good news is basically the bad news. The swelling is gone and that means you're ready to go home."

"But my memory loss…"

"I know. Apparently it isn't caused by the swelling, so now we need to explore other options to find out what's going on."

"What other options?" Paul asked.

"Well, the memory loss can be caused by the injury of the hippocampus, but it could also be stress related. Another option we need to consider is that you suffered a stroke. That could also explain why you fell in the first place. We could also be dealing with an overactive defense mechanism."

Barbara looked in shock.

"So…how can we find out what it is?"

"We have a highly skilled doctor on board who specializes in this. I advise you to call upon his knowledge, but you don't have to stay here for that. Basically I see no reason to keep you here."

Barbara's shock turned into panic.

"I can't go home. Apparently I was living with Henry and I can't go there."

"Mom, calm down. You're always welcome at Fairwinds," Paul intervened in a soothing tone. "We'll take it one day at a time. You heard Dr. Oliver. This can be stress related, so you're not helping matters if you add to the stress."

Reid nodded. "Exactly. Don't work yourself up."

Barbara gave him a glimpse of a smile.

"I'll try," she noticed the way Reid was looking at Luke and her smile became more apparent. "I know I was very judgmental about your relationship with Luke…" the golden ring on the men's fingers hadn't gone by unnoted, "but after seeing you both at the opening ceremony I owe you an apology. You're an unlikely couple, but it's obviously working very well."

"Just like you and Henry," Gwen mumbled and Barbara looked at her for a moment.

"I know. It's just that I don't _feel_ that…"

"Give it time," Reid smiled at her. "Maybe you can start by giving Henry the benefit of the doubt… you really had something special together. It would be sad to see that go to waste."

"I agree," Luke sided with Reid, while he walked up to his doctor and took his hand. "Will told me a few weeks ago about the beautiful wedding vows you and Henry shared. About how you loved and admired each other for who you are. That's what Will and Gwen have too. And that's what Reid and I have."

He saw Paul raising his finger and Luke continued: "And that's what Paul and Emily have. That real connection. You were so happy. So in love. Even if you don't remember it, right now…you can decide to trust it. That it was there. That it's still there. Don't try to evoke it. Just trust it's there."

Luke gave Will a wink and his friend gave him a loving smile.

"Your wise son helped me with this advice last night, so I'm passing it on. Hoping it will do for you what it did for me." Luke looked up to Reid and the doctor softly squeezed Luke's chin.

"Just trust the love."


	75. Chapter 75

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #75 The attitude of gratitude

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them." - John F. Kennedy

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Reid was pretty sure they made a perfect picture right now. But even more important, it also _felt_ perfect. Both relaxing on opposite sites of the couch, with their legs entwined. Reid reading the latest Medical Journal and Luke focused on his laptop. At least, they were a few minutes ago. In spite of the interesting article in front of him, looking at Luke was even more important. Reid loved moments like this. He rested his head on the back of the couch and just watched Luke's concentrated staring at the screen. Apparently inspiration had abandoned his beautiful blond, because Luke hadn't been typing for a while.

Reid placed one foot on Luke's crotch and his toes started a little game. Reid smiled when he could feel the immediate response under his sole.

Luke grabbed his toes and squeezed them softly. Without looking up from the screen, Luke smiled.

"He needs a rest. Leave him alone."

It made Reid laugh out loud. "That's not the impression he's giving me," he teased and it made Luke look up.

"That's because you're irresistible," the blond gave Reid a intense look, "but I really want to finish this first…"

That made Reid curious. What was so important that Luke called in the Self-Control Army?

"Is your first chapter almost done?"

Luke smiled. "I'm not working on that."

Oh?

Reid put his magazine on his chest to show Luke he was all ears. When he saw Luke becoming a little uncomfortable, Reid frowned. Now what?

"What's up?"

Luke took a deep breath, squeezed Reid's toes again and focused on the fabric of Reid's sock when he shared.

"I feel the need to thank a few people and I'm looking for a special way to do that…"

"Sounds like a nice gesture," Reid said. "So why are you so insecure about that?"

Luke looked up. Surprised for a minute, a little thrown after that. He sighed.

"I guess I expected ridicule or outrage for being a show-off, trying to buy people's approval."

Reid sat up a little, some anger in his blue eyes.

"I guess we have Mr. Mayer to thank for that nonsense?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess," he sighed again and looked shy. "So you don't feel those things?"

"Actually I don't, but it shouldn't matter what I think, Luke. Is it your intention to buy people off?"

"No!" Luke looked a little shocked. "Of course not! I want to say 'thank you', that's all."

"So who cares if someone turns it into something else. It's your intention that counts. You can't control what someone else makes of it. "

Luke slowly nodded. "You're right."

"Duh," Reid teased and his foot stroked Luke's upper leg. "You're a very giving person, Luke. That's one of the many things I'm in awe of. If someone isn't able to accept that for what it is, that's his loss."

Luke caressed Reid's leg. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So tell me… who do you want to send something?"

"It's a whole list, I'm afraid." Luke smiled.

"No need to be afraid. Unless I'm not on that list. Then you should be scared. Very scared."

They both laughed.

"You're on top of the list," Luke teased and Reid rolled his eyes.

"And yet you're not on top of me…"

Reid's toes received another loving squeeze and Luke let his own feet find their way to Reid.

"Let me guess," Luke teased, "patience isn't your best event."

Reid groaned, mainly because Luke's toes hit the spot.

"Finally he gets me," the doctor murmured and Luke laughed.

"I thought I had you on the second time you looked at me."

"It might have been the third," Reid grinned.

Luke softly slapped Reid's leg.

"Whatever…what's in a number?" Luke laughed at Reid's expression. "But let me finish this and we'll discuss some math."

Reid faked reluctance. "Okay then. Start by telling me who's on the list."

Luke looked at the screen. "Margo, for handling the whole Damian thing and helping us through the whole mother and Noah drama."

"And for saving my life," Reid added. "Small detail, but still…"

Luke grinned. "Okay, if you think that was important…I did buy her a Big O for that, remember?"

Reid pulled a face. "A sandwich for the life of this genius doctor. Yeah, that sounds balanced enough."

"That's what I thought," Luke teased and watched the screen again. "Both my grandmothers. Emma, for her advice, support and food for my man. Lucinda for helping us find the greatest housekeeper and best masseuse."

Reid just nodded.

"Mrs. Graves," Luke continued and when he saw the confused look on Reid's face, he explained: "The housekeeper."

Reid gave another nod.

"Will and Gwen, for being such good friends."

That made Reid sit up a little. "I already wanted to do something special for Gwen…"

Luke's eyes started to glimmer. "We could do this together…"

"We should," Reid agreed. "And I have a list of my own."

Luke moaned softly and it made Reid grin. "You inspire me, Snyder, what can I say? And it's great timing, with the upcoming Thanksgiving."

"Hey, I hadn't thought about that, but you're right! Maybe this could be the way to give that holiday that little extra you were looking for."

Reid nodded, getting enthusiastic. "Sounds great. So the gift should reflect that thought."

Luke agreed. "But first make a list and worry about the gift later."

"Okay, I'd like Bob on the list. I owe him a lot."

Luke's fingers danced over the keyboard and a little nod made clear he had added Reid's mentor.

"Katie should be on there, too. She was there for me from the start."

Luke nodded, typing in Katie's name.

"And Hank. His money got the ball rolling. If it wasn't for him, I may have left for Dallas…"

In a reflex Luke pushed his foot firmly against Reid and it make the doctor gasp.

"Hello…"

"Sorry," Luke chuckled. "I was startled for a moment."

"I could feel that," Reid grinned. "But it's bizarre, looking back. So many times I was ready to leave, but couldn't."

"I guess Annie was working overtime," Luke laughed softly, stroking Reid's leg. "And I'm glad she did."

"Me too…" Reid sent Luke an intense look that made them both shiver.

"Okay," Luke took a deep breath. He needed this project to be over, so he could focus on more physical entertainment. "So that's the list?"

To Luke's surprise Reid shook his head.

"I think your parents should be on there too. All three of them."

"What?" Luke almost made the laptop fall off of him, "Why?"

Reid smiled. "For the simple fact that they gave you life, Luke. Lily and Damian did some really disturbing things, but they did one thing very right. They made you and personally I'm very grateful for that."

Luke swallowed and his typing fingers emphasized he agreed with Reid's explanation.

"And Holden?" Luke was curious.

"Holden has been very kind to me. I felt accepted by him from that first dinner on the farm."

Luke nodded, added Holden's name to the list and looked at Reid again.

"Did you two have a talk when I was in the hospital?"

Reid smiled. "We did. Why?"

"I had a feeling…he stepped out and when he came back, he was looking very worried. Somehow I knew he had been talking to you…"

Reid nodded. "What touched me the most was his genuine care for me. He told me his family would be devastated if we split up, but he also emphasized that my personal happiness was very important too," Reid thought back and remembered Holden's words. "But if staying together would destroy who you are, we will all lose. That's what he said."

Luke said nothing, just looked at Reid and felt that cold fear in his chest again. They came close. It wasn't the first time he realized that, but somehow it hit him all over again. Reid's toes on his zipper made him look up and he had to smile when Reid shook his head. _Don't go there_.

"Okay," Luke took a deep breath to return himself into the now and gave Reid a soft slap on his foot.

"That's the list. Now the gift."

Reid frowned. He wasn't very good at this stuff.

Luke was working his keyboard, so Reid leaned back and let Luke do his magic. When he saw his partner smile, he sat up a little.

"Found anything?"

Luke blushed. "You may think it's sappy…"

Reid rolled his eyes. Knowing Luke it probably _was_ sappy. Very sappy…

"Try me…"

"Remember the Proud Diary? The exercise Dr. Michaels gave me? Turns out there's something out there called a Gratitude Journal. Same concept, except this time you have to list at least five things you're grateful for each day. Look."

Luke turned his laptop and showed Reid a picture of two different Journals. To Luke's surprise and relief, Reid smiled.

"Honestly, I think that's a perfect gift," his voice was warm. "That totally embodies my point of view. Focus on what you have, not on what you think you miss. Maybe we could give one to your siblings too, when we go to the farm at Thanksgiving."

Luke beamed. For some reason they hadn't discussed their plans yet, but apparently it wasn't an issue.

"So we're going to the farm on Thanksgiving?"

Reid smiled. "Where else would we be, Luke? This is your family and they're starting to feel like my family too…" he saw Luke choke up and continued, while he softly massaged Luke's foot, "So I'll dive in and have the full Snyder experience."

Luke put his laptop on the coffee table, crawled over to Reid and covered the slim body with his own.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I do think I have a clue, but I'm always willing to accept any verification you need to give me…"

They both laughed, looking each other in the eyes, getting lost in blue and brown pools of love. With a last thread of self-discipline Luke brought his fingers to Reid's face and gave his eyes some time to absorb the vulnerability, the love and the hunger in the blue eyes.

"Thank you," Luke whispered, "for being you."


	76. Chapter 76

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #76 Friends

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The only way to have a friend is to be one." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"You made my mother cry and you're very lucky they were happy tears or else I would have had to kill you."

Luke laughed, not even a little impressed by the words coming out of his phone.

"Hey Tweek Tweak! Back at base?"

Casey Hughes chuckled.

"Yeah, just. Here I was, thinking my mom was all emotional over my homecoming, but nooooooooo, it was a food basket and some booklet that made her sob. So thanks for denting my ego, Bro."

"You're welcome," Luke laughed. "You know me, always ready and willing to help out. But tell me, how's Carbondale?"

"Boring," Casey didn't have to think about that. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled I could move into Will's place and school is great. But there's hardly any time to socialize."

"Ouch." Casey and not socializing. That was not a good combination. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Just a few days, for Thanksgiving. I will be back for a few weeks around Christmas, though. So that makes it doable."

"I do hope we can squeeze in a visit," Luke frowned. His schedule was pretty full, but he had missed Casey.

"Me too. With or without your Dr. Nasty."

Luke laughed. "I think you're in luck. He's pretty busy."

Casey didn't bite. Sure, he never really warmed up to Luke's boyfriend, but he knew Luke was very happy and Ali had assured him that Reid was actually a pretty cool dude. So a part of him was looking forward to meeting this man who made his best friend sound so relaxed.

"Is he also working on Thanksgiving?"

"Nope, he took that day off," Luke smiled, "It will be his first Snyder Holiday."

"Oh man, now I actually feel for the guy," Casey teased.

"What?" Luke feigned indignation. "I know we're pretty dysfunctional, but we do know how to celebrate a holiday."

"True," Casey had to agree, "And all you need to provide is food to keep your guy happy."

Luke laughed. "Exactly. And with my grandma Emma cooking up a storm, I think he will enjoy himself."

"Has your mom warmed up to him yet?"

"Not really, but she won't be there anyway."

Casey didn't respond right away and his "Wow, is she still exiled?" sounded impressed.

"Yeah, my grandmother is not ready to make amends yet."

"Somehow that doesn't sound like Emma," Casey softly said.

"I know. But I think my mother's remark was the last straw."

"Apparently. So who is coming?"

"My Uncle Seth and Aunt Angel are coming over from New York and the rest are already on the farm. Holden, Molly, Abi and the kids."

"Your Aunt Angel? Wow! That's been a while!"

"Yeah, it has. I think it has everything to do with my mother not being there," Luke grinned.

"I think so too," Casey chuckled. "But in defense of your mom…Angel did try to kill her."

"True. But my mother did hold a gun in Reid's face and he's still talking to her."

"We can't be all that perfect, Luke," Casey teased and Luke laughed.

"He's not perfect. But he sure is perfect to me."

"Sap."

They both laughed.

"So how is your love life going lately?"

Casey groaned. "What love life? As I stated earlier, I don't have the time. Nor the energy for that matter. All I do is study. Go figure."

"No regrets?"

"None. For some reason all this law stuff really makes my blood start pumping. I love it."

"I'm glad, Case. Any plans to meet up with Ali?"

"Not sure yet. It's still a little weird."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Reid likes her." Luke didn't know why he said that, but it just came out.

"And that's some sort of important criteria?"

Luke laughed a little uncomfortable. "I don't know. For some reason that sentence wanted to be heard."

"I see," Casey chuckled. "I think you just wanted to say his name. Being the love struck puppy that you are."

"You could be right," Luke sounded blissful. "I hope you'll find out for yourself some day. He's really…"

"Yeah yeah, I know already. He's really awesome. And he better stay that way, because if he does anything to hurt you…" Casey made a growling sound, "I've learned my lesson, you know. I didn't intervene when you and Noah became toxic and I've regretted that. So I'll come after Dr. Nasty…"

"I won't tell him that. It might give him nightmares," Luke teased and Casey laughed.

"As it should. I can be very dangerous."

Luke heard another voice on the background and as he suspected, Casey started to wind up their talk.

"My father just came in… hope to see you soon, Bro."

"We'll make it happen," Luke promised. Something in his schedule would have to give. It was as simple as that. "I'll text."

With a content grin, Luke turned back to his computer, but after reading a few lines of the email his lawyer sent him, his phone rang again. The ID made him smile.

"Hey you."

"Hey lover," Reid's soft voice made Luke shiver, "Thank you for your gift."

Luke chuckled. "I told you you were on my list."

He closed his eyes and could see Reid's grin.

"It's quite a food basket," Reid was clearly mesmerized by it, "And I'm guessing you had a hand in the content."

Luke laughed. "I did."

He could hear Reid snigger. "You sure do know the way to my heart, Mr. Snyder."

"That's not so complicated, though. You have a huge heart. Not hard to spot it."

"Sap."

Luke laughed. "You're the second one calling me that today."

"There. It must be true then. Who was the first genius?" Reid snorted.

"Casey. And he will be so overwhelmed when he hears you referred to him as genius."

"Sure he will," Reid sighed, letting Luke in on his real state of mind. And Luke picked it up immediately.

"You sound tired."

"I am."

Luke checked his watch. "You're almost done, though. One more hour."

"Yeah. Gwen will be here any minute to go over the last details and then I'm out of here. Did you have dinner yet?"

"Not really. We could meet at Al's?"

"Is it okay if I go and grab us something? I don't want to be surrounded by people. I need a quiet evening."

"Sure." Luke's brain was working overtime. After hearing Casey's voice, he really felt this need to have some fun with his friend, but a quiet evening with Reid was also a treat. His dilemma didn't stay unnoticed.

"What's with the hesitation, Looker?"

"Would you mind if I go out for a couple of hours after dinner?"

Reid smiled. "Nope. Who's the lucky one?"

Luke felt warm. Again he realized how much Reid and Noah differed.

"Casey. That is… I haven't checked if he's available… but he's only in town for a few days and…"

"You go for it," Reid waved Gwen in, "Gwen's here, so I gotta go. I'll bring home some chili."

"Great. I love you."

"Love you too."

Luke disconnected and found Casey's name in his phone.

How about tonight? 

Great! Yo's at 10? 

Deal!

Leaning back in his chair, Luke picked up the picture from his desk and smiled at it. They'd been living together for almost three months now and on moments like this he realized how his life had changed. But it had also made him aware of the expectations and fears he still had. That a couple should always socialize together, for instance. That was one of the 'perfect relationship pictures' he had in his head for a long time. It had made him clingy. He never liked Noah having projects of his own, because 'doing stuff together' gave him a sense of belonging. Of real love.

So when Noah wanted to do things without Luke, it had made him feel unloved. It had made him doubt the strength of the love. The realness of it.

And Noah had the same insecurities, the same vulnerabilities. He wanted, no, demanded, Luke on his beck and call, but resented Luke when he was expected to return that 'favor'.

Slowly but surely Luke started to see how forced that all was. From day one, Reid had inspired Luke to stand his ground, even with Reid himself. And this decision, to have a night on the town without Reid, felt like an important next step. Not expecting Reid to ignore his needs for a quiet evening, but not ignoring his own needs – to meet up with Casey – too.

Luke put down the picture of Reid and took out a beautiful notebook. He caressed the leather cover and smiled, remembering Reid's face when he handed it over. A little shy.

"_Bought you this. As a Proud Diary. I hope you'll remember how proud I am of you whenever you feel this leather."_

Luke grinned. And Reid called _him_ a sap. It took one to know one, that was for sure. But sappy or not, the notebook always gave Luke a little bolt in his heart area. He found a empty page and started writing. He was proud of himself. And he loved it.


	77. Chapter 77

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #77 Living in hope

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." - Albert Einstein

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He had watched some TV, he had tried to read a book, but basically he was just too tired to do anything. So after a shower – _alone_, _no fun at all_ – he had dropped himself in bed. It had felt a little strange to see Luke leave that evening, all dressed up, but his relief had been even bigger. Relief that Luke hadn't tried to change Reid's mind about staying home and relief that Luke hadn't ignored his own wish to spend some time with Casey.

He felt his body slowly relaxing and the warmth of the covers made him drowsy. He welcomed the upcoming slumber and didn't even try to fight it. He fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

As quiet as possible, Luke made his way to the bedroom. His jaw hurt from all the laughter. What a night. Casey had been as crazy as ever and his personal view on Carbondale life had been simply hilarious. Luke almost chuckled out loud, thinking about it. Yeah, this had been a good night.

He walked into the room and smiled when he saw Reid's sleeping face. It had been great going out, but it was also great coming home. He tiptoed to Reid's bedside lamp and when he turned it off, he felt long fingers on his arm.

"Hey," Reid was obviously still on the edge of unconsciousness and Luke softly kissed him.

"Hey. Go back to sleep."

Reid nodded slowly. "Had fun?"

Luke softly stroke Reid's cheek. "I did."

He undressed within seconds and moaned a little when his body touched the cold bedding. When he saw Reid moving up to him, he gave him fair warning.

"I'm cold…"

Reid's voice was still soft and sleepy. "Come here."

Luke didn't protest and their embrace made him smile and warm. He could feel Reid's fingers softly sliding over his ring finger. Luke wasn't sure if he should welcome this tender gesture or be worried about it. Especially because Reid started doing that after the whole ring incident. Did Reid need confirmation the ring was still there?

It made him move even closer to his doctor and he nestled up against the bare chest. Reid responded with a soft moan.

"Too cold?" Luke whispered and Reid opened one eye.

"You? You're too hot," he snorted and they both chuckled.

"I never imagined that would even be in your vocabulary…_too_ hot."

"It is when I _really_ want to sleep some more…" Reid groaned, while his hand found it's way to Luke's thigh.

"You know what…" Luke cupped Reid's cheek. "How about you just lay back and relax…" his softly kissed Reid's lips, "…letting me do all the work…" his lips left a trace of kisses on his way down, "and let me blow…" he gave Reid a wicked grin, "off some steam…"

Reid didn't answer in words, but his body was doing the talking and Luke enjoyed his power, the tugging fingers in his hair and their shivering bodies. He quickly took some items from his nightstand and smiled when he looked at Reid. His eyes were closed, his body relaxed. Trusting. There was that word again.  
>While his tongue found some spots that made Reid make approving throaty sounds, Luke lost himself in an overwhelming sense of knowing. No new revelations. No light bulb moments. No choir of angels above his head. It was more like a strong powerful bolt in his spine. Reid was trustworthy. Reid was not Noah. Not Damian. Not Holden. Not Kevin. Reid was trustworthy. And when Luke finally made his way up to Reid's face again, Reid was also very satisfied. And so was he.<p>

When Luke woke up, the bed was empty. When he pulled Reid's pillow to his chest, he noticed the condom wrapper that fell off. He frowned. Why was the wrapper on Reid's pillow? He grabbed it and then laughed when he spotted the xxx R. on the plastic packing.

Yep, Dr. Reid Oliver was definitely more romantic than he thought he was. Luke grinned. Although this loving gesture would not be shared with his grandmother.

He stretched, felt incredible lazy and decided to enjoy that. He had cleared his schedule to give his body the rest it required and it gave him a sense of freedom. He had the whole day ahead of him. Okay. Not quite. He hugged Reid's pillow and inhaled his scent. It was pretty late, actually. His stomach reminded him of his promise to Reid to take better care of himself, so he forced himself out of bed, strolled into the kitchen, made himself a bowl of cereal and found his way back to the bedroom. Yes. Lazy was pretty good.

His phone woke him up again and his groggy response made the female voice sound worried.

"Are you still not feeling well?"

"I'm okay, mom. I was out with Casey, last night, and it got kinda late."

"With Casey? Reid didn't go?"

"We're not joined at the hip," Luke sighed.

Lily bit her lip. Somehow she lost the capability to communicate with her own son.

"I wasn't criticizing, Luke. I was just surprised. As I was yesterday and that's why I'm calling."

Ah yes, the gift had arrived. Luke forgot about that.

"Of course we appreciate the gesture and the gift, but we don't know what we did to deserve it."

"Yeah, Reid had to explain that one to me too," Luke answered calmly, leaving no doubt about the initiator.

"This was Reid's idea?"

"Sending the gifts was my idea, putting you two on the list was Reid's."

"I don't get it…" Lily's voice sounded thrown.

"Reid feels gratitude towards the both of you for giving me life."

Luke listened while Lily passed his words on to someone else and then he heard Damian's voice on the background.

"That's very Reid."

Luke smiled. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all, Damian living with Lily. He knew his father respected Reid, so who knows… maybe he could convince his mother to give Reid the benefit of the doubt.

"Did you hear," Lily asked Luke, "Damian thinks it's very Reid."

"I heard. And I agree. What do _you_ think?"

"I don't know what to think, to be honest. You two are so intense… It scares me. I'm afraid you will get hurt beyond repair."

"The sad part is, mom… I'm recently discovering how damaged I already am. But Reid had nothing to do with that. The damage had been done before he ever came to Oakdale."

"What do you mean?" Lily's whisper suggested she knew what was coming.

"The way you, Holden and Damian have been interacting my whole life, has given me a distorted view on life, on love and on commitment."

"I see," Lily felt cornered. She knew she set some bad examples. Hell, Dr. Michaels made sure she faced her mistakes one by one. But admitting that…

"I'm not passing blame," Luke continued. "But I do want you to realize that Reid is not responsible for my current insecurities. If anything, Reid is my biggest cheerleader."

For a minute he saw Reid jumping around with multicolored pompoms and grinned.

"I know," Lily replied to Luke's surprise. "I really _do_ know. I acknowledge his love for you, Luke. But he…" she took a deep breath, "he's so superior."

"He is," Luke smiled. "That's one of the reasons he will be Chief of Staff soon. He has this natural superiority that make nurses walk twice as fast and doctors do that little extra. He's a leader, yes, but not a dictator. He never ever told me what to do. He shares his opinions, but my decisions are my own. He treats me like a equal adult, even when I behave like a five year old."

Lily chuckled. "Funny you say that, because that's exactly how I feel around him. Like a five year old."

"I know," Luke teased, "but is that Reid's fault or is that your own lack of self-esteem?"

"Ouch. You could take over for Dr. Michaels."

"Not really, I'm seeing her too."

"You do? She never mentioned that."

"I'm glad," Luke smiled, "because it wouldn't have been her place to tell."

"You're right, of course," Lily sounded worried, "But are you okay?"

"I'm going to be," Luke sounded calm. "But as I said before…I've become aware that I have a distorted view on life, on love and on commitment. But mostly I have a distorted view of myself. Whenever Reid is pointing out my good qualities – and for your information, he does that a lot – somehow I feel this immediate need to trivialize them. So I need some help with that and Dr. Michaels is the best I know."

"Yes, she is," Lily agreed. "She is painfully direct, but that's what I need."

"Is it helping?"

"Yes, it is. She helps me to make sense of everything, without judgment. But still, it's hard to admit to the mistakes. So sometimes it takes a while before I'm willing to acknowledge my responsibility. But we're getting there."

"I'm glad to hear that," Luke meant every word of it. He would love to have a normal, loving, relationship with his mother.

"Did you make plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, Reid and I will be on the farm," Luke felt for his mother. She always loved Thanksgiving in Emma's kitchen.

"I'm glad," Lily sounded sincere. "So this will be Reid's first Snyder Holiday…"

Luke laughed. "Yep. His inauguration."

"I'm sorry I'll miss that," Lily said softly, "But everybody already loves Reid, so I'm sure it will be a great day."

"Yeah, it will be. It will be strange without you."

"Thanks for saying that. I'm glad Damian is here. We'll have a celebration of our own. Thanks to you and Reid we will not starve to death." Lily chuckled.

"I'm happy to hear that," Luke teased. "I hope you'll both have a special day."

"Thank you, Luke. You too. Both of you. And please send Reid our love and gratitude."

Luke felt a warm glow in his chest. "Thanks, mom. I will."

After putting his phone on his bedside table, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. For the first time in a long time he felt hope.


	78. Chapter 78

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #78 Commitment or obligation?

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "I like not only to be loved, but also to be told I am loved." - George Eliot

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Warning:** No Luke and just a fraction of Reid in this one. But it's something that needed to be told and I can only hope it's something you wanted to know:-)

He froze before the closed door, watching the emotional scene in front of him through the window. A lot of feelings rushed through his body. Confusion, hurt, curiosity and even relief. Because whoever this guy in the wheelchair was and for whatever reason he was holding Kevin's hand, it was obvious that Kevin was opening up. And although Gary wished Kevin would have done that with him, he was glad Kevin at least could break down with this guy.

He was a little startled by the hand on his shoulder and gave Reid a glimpse of a smile.

"Don't work yourself up over this. He has a wife and three kids."

Gary smiled. He was glad to hear that.

"Who is he?"

"He's the professional I talked about," Reid explained. "I met Ruggs at Harvard."

"Ruggs?"

Reid chuckled. "Nickname, obviously. He was a star player on the rugby team." He looked through the window and smiled. "We weren't really friends or anything, but there was a mutual respect. A few years ago he ended up in a hospital bed in Dallas, after a car accident. It left him paralyzed and he's now an inspirational speaker and coach."

Gary nodded. He understood why Kevin would feel comfortable to share his feelings with this guy. Ruggs was talking his language.

Reid glanced at his watch. "They're almost done. Why don't you go in and introduce yourself? I know for a fact Ruggs wants to talk to you too."

Gary looked next to him and gave Reid a smile. "Thanks, Reid."

After a nod and another slap on the back, Reid left and Gary opened the door. He saw Kevin look up and his smile tugged Gary's heart strings.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone." Kevin extended his hand and Gary was more than willing to grab it. He squeezed it softly. For the first time since the accident Gary felt connected to Kevin again. It made him emotional, so he took a deep breath and turned to the man next to the bed.

"Reid just filled me in," the men shook hands, "and I'm very glad you're here."

Ruggs grinned. "Yeah, that Oliver is a piece of work. I've been out of town a lot, but he managed to track me down."

"That sounds like Reid," Gary agreed and they all smiled.

"But I'm glad I can finally pay it forward."

Gary looked confused.

"He didn't tell you? I had a major head injury after my accident and he literally saved my life. So this was the perfect opportunity to help _him_ out for a change."

With their fingers entwined, Gary looked at Kevin and he could see a huge difference. So he turned to the coach again.

"I'm glad, because I can see you had quite an impact."

Ruggs smiled. "I know what it's like in that bed. I've been there. And Kevin can see where I am now. That's what you need, really. Some perspective."

He rolled his chair next to the bed and shook Kevin's hand.

"I'll be back soon. I've arranged to come over once a week, but you know you can call or mail me if you need to talk."

Kevin nodded. "Thanks Ruggs. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting."

"Me too," the large man smiled and turned to Gary. "Can we talk outside for a minute?"

Gary gave Kevin's hand another quick squeeze before he broke off contact and followed the wheelchair out.

When the door was closed, Ruggs motioned Gary to sit down and gave him a stern look.

"Listen, Gary. I understand you two had just been dating when this happened and I want you to realize that it's totally okay if you want to bail out."

"What?" Gary frowned. Where was this coming from?

"I want you to be very honest with yourself," the man smiled friendly. "I don't want you to feel obligated to hang in there because of a few dates and the possible prospect of more. Kevin has a long and hard battle on his hands, without any guarantee for the outcome. It will become even harder if he can't rely on the people around him."

Ruggs saw Gary getting angry and he grabbed his hand.

"I'm not saying you're unreliable. I'm saying Kevin is very insecure about you. He basically can't believe you're willing to stick around and is anticipating your great escape."

"But I have been there, these last weeks. That didn't tell him something?"

Ruggs smiled. "The problem is…he's lying in that bed all day long, day in day out. And let me assure you… that gives you a lot of time to think about stuff. To make up way too many worst case scenarios. So to answer your question: no, being there isn't enough. You have to make sure you want this guy in your future, in whatever shape or form he might end up in, and if you're sure, you need to tell him. Over and over again."

Gary nodded. After shaking hands, he watched the coach roll away and he imagined Kevin in a wheelchair. Could he cope with that? He ran his fingers through his hair. Reid had asked him a similar question, when Gary had broken down in front of him. He had taken Gary's face between his hands and had given him an intense look.

"Are you willing to take this road?" Reid had asked. "Ask yourself: is this commitment or obligation?"

And Gary had known right there. It was commitment. From day one he had felt something special with Kevin and even though they hadn't spent much time together, they had made the best of the time they had. And it had been mind-blowing for the both of them. A sense of coming home.

Gary stared at the floor. He recalled Kevin's smile when their eyes met, a couple of minutes ago. That smile had touched a core. But could he guarantee forever? Was it even fair to ask him that? He took a deep breath and stood up. This was not a subject to ponder over on his own. He opened the door and stepped back into Kevin's smile.

"Can I know?" Kevin's look was relatively calm.

"Know what?" Gary caressed Kevin's hand.

"What that was all about?"

"He told me to be honest with myself and to decide if I really wanted to do this."

Kevin looked away.

"He also told me you can't believe I will stay around."

"I never said that," Kevin muttered and Gary smiled. At least the lawyer was still alive in Kevin.

"Was he wrong?"

Kevin shrugged. "I guess not," he admitted reluctantly.

Both men stayed quiet for a while and Kevin sighed.

"So okay, let me say this. I know we only had a few dates… so nobody expects you to stick around for this."

"I'm glad," Gary gave Kevin a calm smile, "because I hate expectations."

Kevin returned the smile. Well, he tried.

"But this isn't about what's expected of me, Kev." Gary stood up from his chair and sat down on the bed, still holding Kevin's hand. "This is about how you make me feel."

Their eyes met and Kevin's insecurity was painful to watch, but it started to mix with hope and Gary knew he had to be very clear.

"And sometimes there can still be doubt after seeing someone for a few years and sometimes you just know after one date. There's something here, Kev. I know you felt that too. And I really don't want to stop exploring that, but I can't give you any guarantees either. But that has nothing to do with your current condition. This…" Gary waved around, "This is a challenge. I realize that. But it's not the foundation. I don't feel obligated to stay. I _want_ to stay, because your smile," Gary swallowed, "makes me feel alive. The touch of your hand," he looked down at their fingers, "gives me a sense of belonging and your kiss…"

Gary slowly shook his head. There hadn't been a real kiss since the accident and he suddenly realized how he'd missed that. When he felt Kevin's finger on his face, he looked up and saw Kevin motioning him to come closer. With a soft sigh their lips met and when their tongues found each other, the playfulness turned into hunger within seconds.

"Oh God," Kevin whispered. "I forgot how intense it was."

Gary didn't respond, but continued the kiss and with their fingers tugging at hair and their breathing speeding up, he couldn't help but grin. A few days ago Reid had told them to trigger Kevin with things he liked. _He's in a black hole right now. You need to bring him back in touch with normal life. _Well, Gary was doing just that and was loving every minute of it.

When they disconnected, Gary didn't move. His face was still close to Kevin's and he looked at the soft and loving eyes.

"Your kiss makes me feel more loved and more wanted than I ever felt in my whole life."

After a soft moan, Kevin pulled Gary's face back to his own for another passionate kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Kevin whispered. "I don't want to hold you back."

Gary came up a little and his voice was annoyed.

"Haven't you been listening at _all_?"

Kevin grinned. "I have. I guess I still can't believe…"

"Since when are you underestimating yourself, counselor?"

"Since I made the stupidest mistake by texting while driving," Kevin's voice was a soft whisper.

"Yeah, that was pretty dumb," Gary agreed calmly. "But that mistake doesn't erase all the good stuff."

"It should," Kevin murmured.

"I disagree. There's still a lot of stuff to enjoy. To discover. To be thankful for."

Kevin's eyes lit up.

"Speaking of which…Luke and Reid sent me a present." Kevin leaned over, grabbed a booklet from his bedside table and handed it to Gary.

"Gratitude journal," Gary read out loud, "What's that?"

"It's basically a diary and the aim is to write down at least five things you're grateful for that day. Each day."

"Wow, that's special." Gary didn't open it, respecting Kevin's privacy.

"It is. I've started writing in it this morning. You can read it if you want. I only have two entries, but this day isn't over and I already know some more I can write."

Gary's hand trembled a little when he turned a few pages and found Kevin's writing.

I'm grateful I'm alive

I'm grateful for Gary's daily visits. It makes me feel loved, although I'm not sure I am

Gary took out a pen from his white coat, made a short note and handed the book back to Kevin.

"At least you have it in writing now. Maybe now you can start believing it."

Kevin almost devoured the words with his eyes and then pulled Gary back in for a kiss. A short one, this time.

"I love you too."


	79. Chapter 79

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #79 Chess confessions

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Life is a kind of Chess, with struggle, competition, good and ill events." - Benjamin Franklin

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

After a lazy – yet very physically active – morning, they left for the Snyder farm around noon. Reid had been grouchy, but the amused light in his blue eyes had told Luke that it was all about provoking some verbal banter and so the blond had responded accordingly by sharing the most horrific Snyder traditions he could make up. He obviously had done a great job, because Reid had started to look very uncomfortable.

Just when Luke decided he would ease Reid's mind, his doctor had noticed the wickedness in Luke's brown eyes and he had almost pushed Luke out off bed, but had changed his mind and had pulled Luke in for some 'bodily revenge'. And Luke had taken it like a man.

It was a good start to the day and while he watched Luke driving, Reid counted his blessings once again. Whatever the rest of the day would bring, the memory of this morning would help him through. He was pretty sure of it.

The minute Luke parked the car, Ethan and Natalie came running out of the house, calling out both their names.

Luke's whisper – "Honey, you're home" – made Reid lean over and kiss his partner firmly and the two kids started clapping their hands.

"Luke and Reid are making out in the car!" Natalie yelled and apparently that was a 'must see' for the Snyder clan. Within seconds the porch filled up with adults.

"Oh God," Luke chuckled, as he noticed the group and when Reid looked up and saw the audience, he felt some embarrassment that he immediately challenged with sarcasm.

"So they're basically a bunch of peeping Toms, that group of homo sapiens you refer to as family."

Luke nodded, cupped Reid's face and grinned. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Reid let his eyebrows dance, "Especially if you want to oblige them by making out with me all day…"

"Tempting," Luke whispered, kissing Reid and showing exactly _how_ tempting, "But I know from experience Emma has some delicious pies waiting and…"

"Say no more," Reid stepped out and waited until Luke stood next to the car and their eyes met, "But you can have your way with me between food moments."

They both laughed and while Natalie wrapped her arms around Luke, Ethan came for his – traditional, by now – uplifting encounter with Reid. The strong arms held the young boy above his head for a moment and then the small arms found their way to Reid's neck and a big hug followed. The peeping Toms almost sighed simultaneously watching that display of honest connection and when Reid and Luke reached the porch, they were both welcomed with lots of genuine affection.

He hadn't seen Molly after the wedding-that-didn't-happen, but their apparent click was still there. Her eyes were a mixture of sincere fondness and mischief when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi handsome, good to see you're still around."

"Same here," Reid winked at her. "I guess we're here to stay."

"I guess you're right," Molly grinned. "So maybe some things _do_ last forever…"

"Who knows. But for now I'm where I want to be." Reid looked around and his smile was wicked, "Let me rephrase that…I'm with who I want to be."

His eyes wandered off to Luke and Molly smiled, while she looked at Holden.

"Yeah, me too." With an unvoiced sense of camaraderie they gave each other another smile and walked into the kitchen, where Emma's loving arms were already waiting.

"Reid," Emma managed to make his name sound like some sort of pet name and his smile was radiant, his kiss on her cheek firm.

"It's been too long," he said earnestly and Emma nodded.

"But you're here now and I'm very grateful you are."

She caressed his cheek, looking him in the eyes, and Reid smiled. How could anybody not love Emma?

Her attention moved over to his left and grandson and grandmother found each other in a long, loving embrace. No words were exchanged. Their eyes met, they smiled and Luke nodded. Reid wasn't sure what the soundless conversation had been about, but he was pretty sure it was good. Luke and Emma both looked content.

Luke introduced Reid to Angel and a long haired, big eyed woman smiled at him. "Seth told me about you, doctor," her demeanor was friendly, yet a little aloof, "and I'm glad to meet you."

Reid swallowed the remark that Seth hadn't told him anything about her and just nodded and smiled. Luke did the honors by asking Angel about some foundation she apparently was involved in and Seth put an arm around Reid's shoulder and led him into a seclude corner in the living room. Reid's eyes lit up immediately.

"My brother reinstated this chess corner. Growing up, Holden and I played chess here a lot, but after we moved out, my mother dismantled it. Fortunately she didn't dismantle the chess game…"

Reid's thumb caressed a piece and nodded.

"It's beautiful."

"It is. My father made the pieces himself."

Reid looked up, surprise and respect in his eyes.

"Wow, he sure knew what he was doing."

Seth smiled. "Yeah, he did." He pointed at the set. "Wanna play?"

Reid grinned. "You need to ask?"

"Not really," Seth pulled in a chair and smiled when Reid did the same, but the doctor was barely seated when Ethan stood next to him.

"Can I watch, Beebee?"

Reid smiled at the young face. "Of course you can." He knew the look Ethan gave him and he lifted the boy on his lap. Not aware of the little nudge Abigail gave Luke. Not aware of the loving smile of his blond partner, watching them.

His full attention was on the chess board and the little and big man in his orbit.

"Okay…help me out here, E. Which one should I move first?"

Ethan looked up to Reid, his smile as radiant as his big brother. He then turned to the board and pointed at a black pawn in the middle of the row.

"Are you sure? Not the one on the edge?"

"No. When you start in the middle you win, so that must be a good move."

Both adults laughed and Reid gave Ethan a soft pat on his shoulder.

"Right you are. So let's move that one." His long fingers moved the pawn.

"Maybe Ethan should sit over here with me," Seth suggested. "He obviously paid attention…"

Reid grinned when Ethan shook his head expressly. "Reid is my Beebee."

His tone of voice made sure that explained everything, but Seth was visibly clueless, so Reid explained and both men smiled.

"You're obviously very good with children," Seth's eyes were warm and he glared at Reid's ring. "Any plans in that direction?"

Reid slowly shook his head. "Not really. We're both very busy right now and it's still very new… but who knows… a few years from now."

On Ethan's advice Reid moved a rook and looked at Seth. "How about you? You strike me as a father figure."

Seth smiled. "I am. But it wasn't in the cards for us. I do a lot of volunteering with kids, though. That's also very fulfilling."

Reid nodded. "Lucky kids," he said calmly and Seth smiled.

Every so often Luke casted a quick look at the chess corner and counted himself lucky with his family. There was no doubt in his mind that this little setup was made with Reid in mind. His assumption was confirmed by his father, who softly patted his back.

"He looks happy."

Luke smiled at Holden. "He is. Thank you for that."

"My pleasure. A family gathering like this must be pretty overwhelming for someone like Reid, so we tried to find a way to ease him into it."

Luke leaned to his father for a moment and Holden put his arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him close.

"But we also arranged some reinforcement," Holden grinned and after Luke's querying look, he smiled. "Katie and Jacob are coming too."

Luke beamed. He knew Reid considered Katie and 'the drool machine' part of his self-selected family, so their presence would be the icing on the cake.

"That_'s _great."

Holden nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and Dan is coming too."

Luke's enthusiasm faded a little. He didn't know why, but somehow Dan equaled tension.

"Katie knows that?"

"She's the one suggesting it." Holden looked at Luke. "Why? You don't like Dan?"

"It's not that. I hardly know him. Maybe his resemblance to Brad just freaks me out."

"Well," Holden looked at the kitchen door where some commotion was coming from, "Start freaking out. They're here."

The final stages of the game had Reid so focused, that he hadn't heard her come in, so when she softly caressed his curls, he was startled. But seeing her made it all better.

"Goldilocks! This is a nice surprise…"

"I hoped it would be," Katie smiled, kissing him on his hair, shaking hands with Seth and watching the chess board.

"Give me a few minutes to bring my worthy opponent to his knees," Reid grinned and Ethan clapped his hands.

"We're gonna win, aren't we, Beebee?"

"Of course we are," Reid ruffled the boy's hair, "Uncle Seth is powerless against the both of us!"

"I am," Seth admitted defeat and moved a piece to make it official.

"You call it, E," Reid spurred the boy on and Ethan's young and loud voice filled the room.

"Uncle Seth…it's checkmate!"

Some family members actually applauded and Seth extended his hand to Ethan.

"This was a great match, Ethan. You did very well."

Reid smiled. Seth wasn't lying. Ethan had showed some true knowledge and understanding of the game.

"Daddy is learning me how to play," Ethan explained, "So I can beat Beebee someday."

"That's a healthy ambition," Reid nodded. "Unachievable, of course…" he lifted Ethan off his lap, "But we will have a lot of fun in the process."

Ethan just focused on the fun part and smiled. "Yeah. Lots of fun." He was ready to leave, but turned back to Reid and whispered something in his ear. It made the doctor swallow and he squeezed the young boy's chin.

"I love you too," he whispered back.


	80. Chapter 80

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #80 Handsome

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "There is something about the outside of a horse that is good for the inside of a man." - Winston Churchill

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Thanksgiving dinner was as Reid had imagined it would be. Lots of great food and lots of idle chitchat. He managed to stay out of any topic by keeping his mouth filled, meanwhile enjoying the strong fingers caressing his upper leg. Luke was obviously having a great time and Reid loved watching him. The brown eyes all shiny, his left hand making unnecessary but yet adorable movements in the air while sharing a story, his radiant smile… yeah, Mr. Snyder offered a view he would never grow tired of.

Somehow everybody seem to understand – and respect – Reid's preference for solitary. Nobody tried to engage him into conversation and when eyes met, they just smiled at him. Slowly but surely he found himself relaxed and even having a good time listening to the stories that were shared.

He hadn't talked to Katie for a while and smiled when he heard her anecdotes about Jacob. He managed not to frown when Dan joined the conversation, clearly indicating he had interacted with Jacob lately. He took another bite – Emma's Butternut squash Bisque was to die for – and focused on Katie's eyes. They looked happy enough. Who was he to judge? His eyes narrowed when he listened to Dan. He was charming, clearly very fond of Katie, but something was off and he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked over to Luke and noticed a pensive look on the blond face. It made him smile. Obviously he wasn't the only one with alarm bells going off.

When Luke noticed Reid's empty plate, he looked at him.

"I'd like some fresh air. Join me?"

After a quick nod both men stood up and Luke's "We're going outside for a while" triggered a mixture of emotions with the family. Understanding, amusement, caring and even some envy.

"You do that, guys," Emma smiled her knowing smile. "Maybe you can feed the horses when you happen to find yourself in the barn…"

Luke saw Reid cringe and after they put on their coats, he grabbed the doctor's hand. "Come on, cowboy. Let me show you the livestock."

"That's an interesting name for it," Reid murmured, loud enough to be heard. Luke blushed when the kitchen filled with laughter and he pulled Reid out of the door.

They barely made it off the porch, when Reid pulled Luke in and pushed him against the wooden fence, kissing him passionately. Luke's tugging hands in his hair almost made him forget where he was. Almost. He managed to step back, without losing the connection with Luke's body.

"Still hungry, huh?" Luke teased and Reid narrowed his eyes.

"_Provoking me_, Snyder? Are you sure you want to _do_ that right now? A few steps away from your grandma's kitchen?"

Luke laughed. It was a happy, carefree, light and joyful sound and Reid pulled Luke into his arms again.

"I love your laughter," he whispered.

"And I love you for giving me so much reason to laugh," Luke whispered back, softly caressing Reid's cheek and slowly closing in on Reid's lips.

It was a tender encounter, that deepened into a playful sucking of tongues. To keep himself under control, Reid had put both hands on the fence, holding Luke 'captive' between his arms. But even without touching his man, his body started to respond. When he pressed his groin to Luke, he growled softly.

"Our stock feels very alive," he whispered and enjoyed Luke's soft chuckle. With a loving smile the blond pushed him back.

"Come, let me show you the horses."

"Do I really have to?" Reid pulled a face and Luke observed him.

"No, of course you don't have to. If you really don't want to…"

Reid could feel Luke's disappointment and was in doubt. Could he do this? For some reason it obviously meant a lot to Luke, but horses… Reid flinched.

"They are huge. And they smell." Reid looked a little helpless and Luke gave him a quick kiss.

"It's okay. Just wait for me in the doorway then. You can watch them from a distance, while I feed them."

Judging by his tread, Luke could hardly wait to go in there and Reid frowned. Maybe Luke missed farm life more than he had shown. Maybe more than Luke realized himself. Until now.

When he stepped into the barn, he took a deep breath and turned to Reid with an ecstatic grin. Reid swallowed when Luke unexpectedly pulled off his shirt, threw it to Reid and grabbed a shirt from a chair.

With Luke's shirt in his folded arms – and his nose in the shirt from time to time – Reid watched this side of his partner he never saw before. He immediately saw Luke had a natural way with the horses. The minute Luke stepped forward, some horses started snorting and with a big grin, Luke turned to Reid.

"They're happy to see me."

"Who wouldn't be," Reid replied, with a big smile.

Luke blew him a kiss, while he started to divide some hay. He had a soft greeting and a loving pat on the neck for each horse. When he noticed Reid's telling face, he grinned and pointed at a faucet near the barn door with a big bar of soap next to it.

"I'll wash my hands before I'll come near you…"

One stable looked empty, but Luke threw in some hay anyway.

Hanging over the stable door, Luke started to talk. Softly, but loud enough for Reid to hear.

"Hey there, Handsome. Still playing Mr. Aloof, are we?"

Reid could hear a hoof scraping the floor, but still no horse in sight.

"I brought you someone to meet. He's very private too, you know. Not very fond of people. I think you'd like him. At least understand him."

Reid was too fascinated to say anything and without being aware of it, he held his breath when 'Mr. Aloof' showed himself. It wasn't a big horse – definitely a plus in Reid's book – but he still looked majestic. The long reddish brown neck held the beautiful head up high and it gave the horse an arrogant demeanor. But the eyes touched Reid's heart. They were huge and although the horse wasn't looking at him, Reid felt something stir inside.

As if Luke could feel Reid's confusion, he explained: "This is Flaming Star, but we call him Handsome. His ego needs some boosting. When my father found him, almost a year ago now, he was in very bad shape. Starved, bruised…" Luke softly shook his head, remembering, "It was terrible. He was so angry. So scared. So distrustful…"

"Who can blame him," Reid said calmly and Handsome looked up at him. When their eyes met, neither of them looked away.

Luke noticed, but didn't want to disrupt this magical moment, so he continued in the same soft voice:

"Slowly but surely Handsome is finding out that some people can be trusted, though." He softly caressed the brown neck and felt proud that the horse let him this close.

Horse and doctor were still looking at each other, but when Luke softly kissed the nose of the horse, Reid pulled a disgusted face.

"Luke! P-lease…"

"What?"

Handsome made a quick head movement, as if he too wanted to ask: What?

"Now there's horse all over your lips…" Reid actually shivered. "Are you gonna wash that off with soap too?"

Luke softly laughed, shaking his head. For a minute he forgot about Reid's fascination with germs.

"I will, if that makes you feel better," he promised.

Reid nodded, noticing Handsome's expression.

"Don't look so outraged…_horse_," he sneered softly. "You _are_ beautiful, but you're still a horse…"

Luke gave Handsome a last kiss on the nose and when the horse snorted, he laughed.

"Yeah, let him think you're just a horse. We know better, don't we?"

With a conspiratorial grin Luke patted the horse on the neck.

"He will get it. Give him some time. He's a good guy."

"Yeah yeah," Reid rolled his eyes, "Enough already, Horse Whisperer. Let's see if Emma saved me some pie."

Luke nodded. For the first encounter, this had been great. He had seen the connection between Reid and Handsome and he knew both well enough to know that pushing them was not an option. So it was a first step. Promising, but long enough.

He decided to reward Reid by removing his shirt. Walking towards the faucet in his naked chest was a cold journey, but the look in Reid's eyes warmed him up quickly.

Reid didn't move, leaning against one of the barn doors, but his eyes followed every move Luke made. So Luke took his time washing up. With a telling grin he even put some soap on his mouth and Reid's smacking sounds made him laugh. After drying himself off – very slowly – he extended his hand and reached for the shirt in Reid's hand. But Reid didn't hand it over. He walked towards Luke and held the shirt up while Luke's arms found their way into the sleeves. While moving up to Luke's body, Reid slowly pulled the shirt down, but let his hands go under it, caressing the naked belly.

"I think we need a barn at our place, Lucky Luke…" Reid grumbled and Luke pulled Reid's head closer for a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you see the benefits," Luke panted, "We do have the space for it…"

Reid held Luke back for a moment. Basically he had been joking, but something in Luke's voice told him Luke was serious. He could see a longing in the brown eyes and it didn't have anything to do with him, for a change.

"Would you have the time for it, though…"

"No problem," Luke was very certain, "Now that I've sold Grimaldi Shipping, all my activities can be handled from home. And if I have to be out of town, for some reason, I'm sure my father is willing to help out."

"And you do realize this will be _your_ project… I'm not mucking out any stables."

Luke laughed, still a little shocked they were actually having this conversation. The idea had crossed his mind several times, but it hadn't been a priority. But now, being here, he could feel how he missed it and he knew Reid had noticed it too.

"I understand completely," Luke nodded. "Neurosurgeons don't do stables."

"Unless it's filled with fresh straw, no horse inside and my hot lover all ready for me," Reid grinned and Luke softly kissed him.

"That can be arranged," he promised and Reid nodded.

"Good."

"So you would be really okay with it?"

Reid stroked his thumb over Luke's chin and smiled.

"It obviously makes you happy, Luke. How can I ever say no to anything that makes you so happy?"

They walked back hand in hand, but before they reached the porch, Reid turned around and took a deep breath.

"Just keep that barn far away from our house. That smell…"

Laughing, arms around their waists and their eyes filled with love, they stepped into the warm and cozy kitchen.


	81. Chapter 81

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #81 To the rescue

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in." – Deepak Chopra

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Dr. Oliver, do you have a minute?"

Reid didn't like the look on his colleague's face, nodded and motioned Dr. Rainsby into his office.

"What's up?"

"I want you to have a look at a young kid that was brought in by his teacher,"

Dr. Rainsby handed over a clipboard, but his face was already telling the whole story.

_This is bad. _

"Let's go and see," Reid slapped the doctor softly on the back, while reading the chart and walking to the treatment room. He hated cases like this. He focused on the name. Danny.

"Did you make pictures?"

Dr. Rainsby nodded. "I did. Nurse Stewart will make sure they'll be in his file."

"Good." If Alison was on the case, Reid knew it would be done correctly.

Although prepared, Reid had to swallow hard when he saw the young boy.

"Danny," he extended his hand and a small hand touched his. Briefly, but firmly.

"I'm Dr. Reid Oliver."

The boy just nodded. He looked scared. His upper body was still naked and the bruising made Reid's skin crawl, but the absence of any body fat took his breath away. He forced a smile.

"Let me guess, you fell off your bike…"

The six year old looked up and showed him the eyes of an old man. A tired old man.

"I thought I'd go with stairs, this time." His voice was soft, but somehow powerful.

"But a bike works too."

Reid gave Dr. Rainsby a nod. This was clearly a case of child abuse, so they had to report it. And Danny knew it. His shoulders dropped and he lowered his head.

"This will only make it worse," he whispered and Reid pulled up a chair and sat close to the boy.

"How's that, Danny?"

The boy looked up and Reid was thrown by the brown eyes. He took a good look at the boy. _Oh my God. He's a mini-Luke. _

"Another home, the same shit."

The boy shrugged. Obviously this youngster knew what was what and it wasn't good.

"Not if I can help it," Reid said calmly, but it didn't impress Danny.

"Heard that before too."

"When is the last time you had something to eat?"

"Yesterday. Lunch."

"We provide them lunch at school," a female voice in the corner said, "And by the look of things, that's about the only meal he gets."

Reid looked at the boy again.

"True?"

Danny slowly nodded, not looking up when Dr. Rainsby walked back in.

"They will be here soon." The doctor gave Reid a soft tap on his shoulder, "And Luke was looking for you. I told him you were in here and he's waiting outside."

"Could you get him for me?"

In spite his surprise Dr. Rainsby did as asked, while Reid turned to the teacher.

"I'm sure you need to get back to school…please do. We'll take care of Danny. Leave your phone number at the nurses station, so we can keep you informed. And thank you for bringing him in."

The woman nodded, softly caressed Danny's hair and stepped out, while Luke entered. He looked confused, but when he saw Danny, he softly moaned.

"Luke, this is Danny. Danny, this my partner Luke."

The boy looked up, but wasn't too interested.

"Luke, Danny hasn't had anything to eat for a while. Could you take him to Bob's and give him something easily digestible?"

After Luke's quick nod, Reid handed Danny his shirt and the boy cautiously put it on. Obviously he was in pain.

"After your lunch I'll get you some painkillers, Danny." Reid's voice was calm and the boy gave him a nod.

"Thanks."

He slowly made his way from the bed back to the ground and looked at Luke, who gave him his trademark smile.

"Okay Danny, let's get some food."

"I'm not sure you're in the right state of mind to handle Child Services now, Oliver." Dr. Rainsby sat at Reid's desk and his upcoming Chief grinned.

"You're probably right, but I really need to. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind," the doctor smiled. "I hate these talks."

"Me too, but what I hate even more is a system that's failing. And we both know it failed Danny."

Bill Rainsby nodded. "But that doesn't mean we have the power to change anything about it."

"I refuse to believe that."

"I'm not surprised," Dr. Rainsby laughed. "By all means, give it your best shot. Or a kick in the butt."

"I'm planning to," Reid grinned.

The other doctor rose to his feet and shook Reid's hand.

"Good luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Reid replied and both men chuckled.

When Luke and Danny came back, the boy looked still standoffish, but there was a new glow in his eyes. Food could do that.

Reid winked at Luke when he saw the tray his blond had brought along.

"So you're a mind reader too, now?" He held up a fry, "Thanks."

Luke shrugged. "I figured it would take a while before you had time to get lunch, so now lunch gets you…"

The loving banter had Danny's attention. After taking a seat, he watched Luke and Reid with confusion.

Luke smiled. "What do you want to know, Danny?"

A little startled, Danny looked up.

"I…uhm… nothing."

"Out with it."

"You're so kind to each other…"

Reid smiled, but kept eating, letting Luke handle it.

"We love each other." Luke's explanation was calm, but Reid saw Luke tense up a little. He was obviously wondering the same thing… did they have a little homophobe on their hands?

"So that's love? Being kind to each other?"

For a minute Luke was speechless, because he realized the message and he could cry. Had this boy never experienced love before?

"It's part of it…" Luke said cautiously.

The boy's smile was sad. "It looks nice."

Devastated Luke looked at Reid and the way his doctor watched the boy, pushed Luke's breaking heart over the edge. The look in the blue eyes made him realize Reid recognized himself in the boy. How painful was that?

"It _feels_ nice too," Reid's voice was soft, "And it's there for you too, Danny."

The boy shrugged. "If you say so…"

"I know so."

That made Danny look up and when their eyes met, the young boy and the doctor connected.

A soft knock ended their bonding and Gwen looked at Danny.

"Child Services is here. Shall I show Danny some cool hospital stuff?"

"Good idea. But I promised him some painkillers and I want CS to see Danny's body."

Gwen nodded. "I'll get the medicine and sent Mrs. Smith in."

Before Luke could stand up, Reid motioned him to stay.

"Do you have plans today? Because I could really use your help with this one."

"I'm available."

Luke put his hand on the small arm next to him and looked Danny in the eye. "We'll make sure this will end today, Danny."

The boy nodded, but cringed when he saw Mrs. Smith walk in. Apparently they knew each other.

"Hello Danny," she sounded friendly enough, but Danny shook her hand reluctantly and didn't look at her.

"I understand abuse has been reported."

"It has," Reid introduced himself and motioned at Luke.

"Luke is my partner and I've asked him to join us."

Mrs. Smith frowned, but didn't respond, shook Luke's hand and took a seat.

"Before we talk about the alleged abuse…"

Reid jumped to his feet, leaning over his desk.

"Alleged, Mrs. Smith?" He walked over to Danny and he could see how the boy winced at the thought of Reid touching him. So he smiled.

"I won't hurt you, Danny. You handle this. Please show Mrs. Smith the _alleged_ abuse…"

His sarcasm seemed to amuse the boy. For the first time he showed some glimpse of a smile when he gave Reid a nod. He then carefully pulled up his shirt and turned his back to Mrs. Smith with the saddest face Luke had ever seen.

Mrs. Smith gasped when she saw the scraggy body and the many bruises.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "They are such a nice couple…"

"Apparently they are not," Reid sneered and Mrs. Smith paled, while Danny stood a little taller. Reid was obviously going to bat for him and that was a whole new experience.

"I know it's sad, but these things happen and…"

"…and in Danny's case it happened before…" Reid finished her sentence.

Mrs. Smith started to look annoyed and Luke gave Reid a telling look before he turned to the woman next to him.

"We don't mean to attack you on a personal level, Mrs. Smith. But I do hope you understand that this cannot go on. And we will make sure it won't."

Mrs. Smith gave Luke a sarcastic grin.

"How are you planning to do that? All we can do is our best and…"

"…and obviously your best isn't good enough." Luke interrupted. In the corner of his eye he could see Reid leaning back in his chair, giving Danny a wink. _Leave this to Luke_, the wink said. Luke liked that.

"We're fortunate enough to be very well connected in this town, Mrs. Smith. If we tell Danny's story on WOAK, I'm sure your department will not be happy. To put it mildly. My grandmother, Lucinda Walsh, owns the local newspaper… we can stir up a lot of trouble. And believe me… we will, if you don't come up with a solid plan to secure Danny's safety."

When the door opened, Danny was disappointed to see Gwen – he would love to stay and hear more of this – but the pills in her hand made him stand up. He could use some painkillers right now. Maybe it would numb his memories too. He still could see his caretaker's eyes while he was hitting him with his belt. Over and over again. Yeah, that guy had taken care of him alright.

After the door closed, Mrs. Smith changed her tune.

"I appreciate your concern for this boy," she said, "and I'll make sure he will be placed in a safe environment."

"I guess you were sure about that the last time," Reid's voice was cold. "And the time before that…"

Mrs. Smith blushed. But instead of taking responsibility, she came up with excuses.

"I really don't think you understand how difficult it is to find a good home for a boy his age. Babies are not a problem, but a detached and moody kid like Danny…"

"So? An abusive home is better than no home?" Luke sneered and Mrs. Smith paled again.

"I'm not saying that, but you have to realize it isn't easy."

"Life isn't easy," Reid stated, "Especially for the boy that just left my office."

"If you have all the answers, _you_ take him in then." Mrs. Smith sounded hateful, not aware of the shockwave between the two men. For a minute they stared at each other.

Reid stood up. "I need to talk to Luke. Alone. Could you meet us here in fifteen minutes?"

Mrs. Smith started to realize what she had triggered and she looked at both men. "It takes months to be officially approved as foster parents or adoptive parents…you can't just…"

"Ah yes, the parents receive proper training, of course…so useful, as Danny is showing us now…" Reid's eyes were almost black with anger and Mrs. Smith rushed to the door.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Luke and Reid didn't respond. They were back at the staring.

"Luke, we can't. We're both very busy and you know I don't have any experience with young children."

"Not true. Danny is Ethan's age and my little brother worships the ground you walk on. As do Natalie and Faith."

"Still… seeing them on an occasional visit and having a boy in our home 24/7 is quite something else."

Luke nodded. "True."

"Maybe he could stay on the farm…" Reid suggested and Luke raised his eyebrow.

"My siblings thumbed a ride to be with you and escape all the drama and you want to put Danny in there?"

"Valid point," Reid nodded. "But still, Luke… this is a huge responsibility and we both have very demanding jobs…"

Luke repeated his earlier nodding and answer. "True." He hit the armrest of the chair. "It's just…this boy gets to me…" Luke sighed. "He reminds me of you, in a way."

To Luke's surprise, Reid softly laughed. "Funny, because those big brown eyes and blond locks reminded me of you."

Luke smiled. "Hadn't made that connection, but you're right. He does look like me. But his whole detached attitude, the way he responded to our love… It took you a lot of years to come out of that shell… it that Danny's future too?"

"I hope not…" Reid looked sad. He definitely felt a connection with the boy. But taking him in? Luke and he were just finding their balance, living together. He wasn't ready to be a parent. Was he?

He felt Luke's hand over his and he looked up.

"Reid…could you live with yourself if we'd find out something happened to him? When we have this chance to help him?"

Reid groaned. Was stepping away an option? He knew it wasn't. Watching Reid shaking his head, Luke knew it too.

"This is crazy," Reid whispered and Luke laughed.

"I know! But then again…it's so typical! Unexpected turns has been the thread in our relationship."

Reid laughed too. "True."

"Are we really gonna do this, Reid?" Luke had no doubts, but wanted to make sure he wasn't forcing anything on his man.

"I guess we are," he looked overwhelmed, but yet certain.

They found each other in a loving embrace and Luke shook his head.

"Do you think Child Services is gonna cooperate?"

Reid snorted. "They better."


	82. Chapter 82

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #82 Safe haven

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Live so that when your children think of fairness and integrity, they think of you." - H. Jackson Brown

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

The fire was softly crackling and apart from Luke's typing, it was completely silent. At first glance nothing unusual. Two men on the couch, their legs entwined. The young blond with a laptop, the older curly one with some documents. A familiar scene. But with one huge difference. In the room above their heads was a young boy sound asleep.

Luke smiled at the incoming emails. He'd sent out a mail, informing friends and family about the newest addition to their family, and the support was overwhelming. The last hour he had been busy replying to them.

"It's safe to say that Danny's picture is hitting some nerves," Luke informed Reid and the man looked up, smiling.

"I'm not surprised. His abusive past is all over him."

Luke nodded, looking at the image again. The boy was all bones, his eyes were big and sad. But the victory was in the mouth. There was a small smile there. Unconsciously Luke smiled back at the picture.

When he looked up, he saw Reid watching him with a little mysterious grin.

"What?"

"You're already in love with him," Reid concluded softly and Luke didn't hesitate.

"I am," he agreed, "and so are you."

Reid nodded. He was.

"I know we did the right thing here," he said, while caressing Luke's leg with his foot, "but this won't be easy. He's so damaged. It scares me."

Luke squeezed Reid's toes. "Me too. But whatever mistakes we'll make, at least he will be loved for a change."

"Yeah, that's already a big step up," Reid shook his head, lost in the memories of earlier that evening.

Dr. Rainsby had given some ointment for the bruising and Reid remembered vividly how scared Danny was when Reid had asked him to remove his shirt so he could put it on the boy's back. Reid hadn't addressed it, but after applying the ointment and handing Danny his pajama top, he had seen the relief.

"You're safe now, Danny," Reid had assured him with a calm voice and Danny had given him a shy smile. The doctor had showed the boy the bathroom and had left the pajama bottoms on the chair.

"You change in here and feel free to lock the door if you need to."

Reid had stepped out of the bathroom, filled with frustration and anger. There was no doubt about this. Neglect and physical abuse wasn't the whole story. He could _kill_ whoever had sexually violated this kid. _His_ kid.

When Danny had entered the bedroom he had picked up on the anger. He had watched Reid with caution and had kept his distance. Until Reid had noticed Danny's fear and had smiled.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just angry at the person who hurt you so much," he had said and Danny had lowered his head.

"Persons."

Reid had been grateful Luke joined them at that moment. He had been lost for words. With a blissful sigh Danny had covered himself with the blankets. Laying on his side, so the weight of the covers wouldn't hurt him, he had looked up at the two men and the whispered "Thank you" had touched them both deeply. Within minutes, Danny had fallen asleep and many minutes after that, Luke and Reid had stood there by his bed. Watching him sleep, with their arms around their waists.

Yes, he definitely had fallen in love with the boy.

He stepped out of his memories when he heard Luke chuckle.

"Lucinda is on the warpath," he shared and Reid grinned.

"Of course she is."

"She wanted to know if the foster parents are already arrested, so I wrote her that we had discussed it with Danny and that he didn't want us to do that and now she's ready to take justice into her own hands."

"I know the feeling," Reid admitted, thinking of his own murderous thoughts a few hours ago.

"Not helping," Luke said teasing and Reid smiled.

"Just being honest," he said on the same melodious tone.

Luke blew him a kiss and mailed his grandmother that he understood her sentiments, but that Child Services had informed them that the so-called caretakers had moved out in a hurry and had disappeared. '_And we hope they will stay away_,' Luke wrote, '_so please don't track them down._'

"We still have to decide if we keep him in the same school he's in now," Reid reminded Luke and the blond nodded.

"I know. But we have permission to keep him home for the rest of the week, so we have some time to figure that out. I'm more than happy to hire a teacher, so he can stay at home, but I don't want to deprive him of having friends and interacting."

Reid nodded. "My schedule is pretty crazy, the next couple of days. I'm afraid you'll be on your own a lot."

Luke smiled. "That's okay. I'll just delegate some more, it's as simple as that. We'll just have to find a new balance."

"Yeah, we'll work something out," Reid glanced at his watch. "But not tonight. I need my beauty sleep. Are you ready to join me?"

Luke gave him a quick nod. "I am. The mails keep coming in, so I could keep myself very busy for a few hours, but I won't." He smiled at his screen, "Faith writes on behalf of Ethan that Danny can have his train set."

"Ah…and he loves that train," Reid smiled, "so that's a very sweet offer."

"Yeah," Luke looked proud. His little brother sure knew how to give.

"Although Danny isn't exactly without toys of his own, after your little shopping spree."

They both chuckled.

"I guess I went a little overboard," Luke admitted, smiling at Reid's foot that stroked his leg.

"Maybe. But I love you for it. That look on Danny's face was priceless."

"Yes, it sure was. Did you see how he clung to that stuffed panda?"

Reid laughed. "Yeah, that was love at first sight," he agreed. "You did very well. The books, the toys, the new clothes, the pajamas… I wouldn't have known where to start."

Luke beamed. "That's the advantage of growing up with younger siblings. I guessed his size and a lot is way too big, but I hope he will grow into them soon."

"He will," Reid's confidence had grown by the hour. "I know we can do this."

"Me too," Luke squeezed Reid's toes again and let his foot wander over Reid's zipper. "And there's something else we do very well…"

Reid's grin was telling. "I think I can manage a two," he confided.

"A two sounds perfect," Luke nodded and already tugging on clothes, they made their way to the bedroom.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The loud cry made Luke and Reid sit up at the same time. Reid yawned and checked his phone. 4.14.

"Do you want me to go?" Luke was already out of bed, but Reid shook his head.

"Let's both go," he said, stepping into his lounge trousers. They rushed upstairs and found Danny in sweat and tears. Clearly right in the middle of a terrible nightmare.

Both men cringed when the boy screamed again and Luke sat down on the bed and started talking to Danny without touching him.

"You're safe, Danny. Wake up. It's just a dream."

The boy was swaying his arms in some sort of battle and almost hit Luke's face, but the blond man didn't move away. He kept talking to the boy on a soft and loving tone. Slowly Danny calmed down and started waking up. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with panic and pain.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

This time the cry was soft and Luke touched Danny's arm.

"You're safe, Danny. We're here. Nobody can hurt you anymore."

For a minute the boy looked at him with deep mistrust, but gave in to the loving smile and started crying. It was heart-rending, to say the least. Reid sat down too, with one hand around Luke's waist and the other on Danny's leg.

"It's okay. Let it out. The hell is over, Danny."

"Can't…believe…it," the boy sobbed out.

"We know," Luke assured him. "That's okay." He saw the panda on the floor and gave it to Danny. The boy showed his age by pressing the cuddly toy to his chest, still crying.

"Can I get you some water?" Reid's voice was low and calm and Danny responded to it. He calmed down and nodded, looking shy.

Reid was happy he could do something constructive. He felt so helpless. He smiled when he heard Luke soothing the boy.

"Try to sleep some more, sweetie. And you've seen our bedroom, right? You come and get me if there's something wrong, okay?"

"Or just scream," Reid smiled, handing over the glass. "Screaming will get us here, too."

After sipping the water, Danny put the glass on his nightstand and hugged his panda.

"I think I can sleep now."

"Good," with great care Luke pulled the covers over the young boy and touched his hair for a moment. "I hope they will be sweet dreams, this time."

The boy gave a small smile.

"Me too."

After a deep and trembling sigh, the boy closed his eyes and Luke turned to Reid. His face was telling and Reid pinched Luke's chin.

"Come, let's go back to bed. You can cry on my shoulder," he softly promised and while the men left the bedroom, the child opened his eyes a little, watching them leave. He caressed his toy and smiled. Somewhere in a small corner of his heart, hope started to flicker.


	83. Chapter 83

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #83 Milk and cookies

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." - Mother Teresa

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Danny, this is my grandmother Emma."

All Emma wanted to do was to hug the young boy and cry, but she didn't. Luke had warned her over the phone about the bruising, so she just gave him the most loving smile she could produce. When she wanted to caress his cheek, the boy instinctively ducked away and she bit her lip.

"Hello, sweetie. It's so nice to meet you," she pointed at a kitchen chair. "Would you like a glass of milk? I just baked some cookies…"

She noticed how Danny looked at Luke for permission and her heart ran over when she saw her grandson giving the boy a loving smile.

"Danny isn't used to eating much, so we're taking it slow. Small amounts spread out over the day", Luke explained and Emma nodded.

"I understand," she smiled, putting the milk and a small plate with some cookies on the table, "Take your time with them. They're yours."

"Can I have _one_?" Luke teased and Danny rewarded him with a quick smile and a nod. He took a cookie and gave it to Luke.

"Thanks."

The boy nodded again, already carefully biting off a small piece. He closed his eyes while chewing and Luke and Emma exchanged a moving smile. What was just a cookie to them, was a treasure to this child.

He was just finishing his last cookie, when the kitchen door opened and seeing the large figure in the doorway obviously startled Danny. It was painful to watch how he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Danny, this is my father. Holden."

The fear hadn't gone unnoticed and Holden kept his distance, while smiling.

"Hey Danny, welcome to the farm."

Apparently Danny was reassured by the friendly voice and Luke's introduction, because he sat up more straight and even produced a small smile.

"Danny just had some milk and cookies. Would you like some too?" Emma rose to her feet and Holden grinned.

"Please, mama. Never to old for cookies, right boys?"

He sat down next to Luke, tapping softly on Luke's back. He noticed Danny was watching him like a hawk.

"Good to see you, son."

Luke smiled. "Same here, dad. Horses okay?"

Holden nodded, while eating his cookie. "Yeah, everything looks promising. We should have some beautiful foals, this spring."

He looked at Danny. "Have you ever been around horses, Danny?"

The boy slowly shook his head, but there was a certain curious glance in his eyes that made Holden smile.

"Would you like to see them? If you go to the barn with me, I can show them to you…"

The fear was back in the young face and Luke calmed the boy down by putting his hand on Danny's arm.

"I'll come too. It's okay. You're safe."

Luke felt a small sense of achievement when Danny looked at him and nodded. Apparently the boy started to trust Luke and that filled the older blond with hope. When he stood up, he extended his hand and when Danny accepted it, he couldn't help but look at Emma. _Do you see that? _

And Emma did see it and understood the significance of it. She blew him a kiss.

With the boy's small hand in his, Luke kept talking to his father while they made their way to the barn. He knew Danny was very observant and _showing_ him he had nothing to fear of Holden would undoubtedly have more effect than _telling_ him. Still, Danny stayed close to Luke, while keeping a close eye on Holden's movements.

But that all changed when the boy stepped into the barn and saw the horses. He let go of Luke's hand and stepped forward. In awe.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Luke softly said, standing behind him without touching the boy.

Danny nodded and looked up to Luke. "Can I touch?"

"Of course. Which one would you like to touch?"

The boy looked at the heads over the stable doors and turned to the one door that wasn't showing any horse and pointed at it.

"Is it empty?"

"No. But Handsome is a little… cautious," Luke softly said. Hearing his name made the horse curious enough to show himself and Danny let out a soft '_Ohhhhh_'.

Slowly the boy stepped forward, suddenly realizing what he was doing and stopping again.

"It's okay. Handsome won't hurt you."

Holden's voice was calm and without looking at him, Danny gave a small nod to confirm he'd heard. Slowly he moved up to the stable. He could feel the breath of the horse on his face, but he was hypnotized by the big eyes.

"Hey," he softly said, not aware of Holden and Luke, watching him while standing shoulder to shoulder.

Cautiously he moved his hand to the horse's head and Handsome wasn't flinching. He just looked at the boy, as if he knew. And he probably did. When Danny's fingers slowly caressed the brown neck, the horse rested his head on Danny's hair.

"Oh my God," Holden whispered. "I haven't seen anything like this in my whole life."

"I know…" As careful as possible Luke took out his phone, switched off the flash light – so boy and horse wouldn't be startled – and took some pictures. They would never win an award – being too dark and not perfectly focused – but Luke knew he would treasure these images forever. And so would a certain doctor he knew. He touched some buttons and sent the best picture to Reid's phone.

The reply came almost immediately.

OMG. Tnx.

Luke smiled at the screen and when he saw Holden looking, he showed the text.

"I sent Reid a picture."

"Thoughtful," Holden nodded with an approving smile. "It must be hard for him."

"It is," Luke agreed. "And he's especially busy this week. Several colleagues have some weeks off for the holidays, so they scheduled all the meetings this week."

"Yeah, that's bad timing. But hopefully it means he'll have more time in the coming weeks."

"From your lips to God's ears," Luke smiled, his eyes still on the young boy and the horse. "Let's hope the citizens of Oakdale stay safe."

"That's a good wish," Holden laughed, making Danny look up. His big brown eyes wandered from Holden to Luke and returned back to the horse, without any real facial expression.

"He has your eyes," Holden whispered.

"Yeah, Reid noticed that too. He looks like me, but he behaves like Reid."

"Sounds like a pretty perfect combination to me," Holden concluded and Luke sent him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, dad."

"Ehm… Luke?" the young voice sounded insecure, "Can I go in and give him a hug?"

"Sure…let me help you," Luke walked to the stable door and let his hand rest on the latch. "No sudden movements, though. As I said…Handsome is a little cautious."

"He's been hurt, just like me."

Brown eyes met brown eyes and Luke could only nod. He opened the door and Danny carefully moved to the horse. When Handsome snorted, the young boy giggled and spread his arms as wide as he could. Hugging as much horse as he could.

Luke didn't approach him, not even when he heard Danny crying. He knew the power of horse energy first hand. Many of his own tears were shed on this shiny brown skin and he knew the boy had lots of suppressed tears that needed to come out. Luke didn't even realize he was crying too, until Danny turned to him and stared at his face.

After a small moment of hesitation the boy stepped to Luke, leaned to him as he had leaned to the horse and cried some more. With Luke's fingers slowly caressing his hair and Luke's voice softly above his head. Repeating the words Reid had spoken last night.

"The hell is over, Danny. Let it all out. The hell is over."

It took a while before the emotions died down and when Danny had stopped shaking, Luke softly tilted the boy's head.

"I'm pretty sure Grandma Emma has some more food… shall we get some?"

The young boy nodded, turned to the horse again and softly kissed his nose.

"Bye Handsome," he whispered and the horse snorted again, making them all laugh.

And that was the exact moment Reid was able to share. He gasped when he heard the young boy laughing and he didn't move, trying to freeze the moment. He couldn't. Of course he couldn't. The laughter stopped, his two blondes stepped out of the stable and that's when Luke noticed him.

His whole face started beaming, as he rushed to Reid and put his arms around his neck.

"You're here!" Luke kissed him, "What happened?"

Reid squeezed Luke's chin, glancing at Danny – looking a little lost and very insecure – and pointed at the boy.

"_He_ happened," Reid grinned. "The whole hospital was buzzing about this young guy who was brave enough to live with me…" he winked at Luke, "And this time they weren't talking about you."

Luke stepped away and Danny came a little closer.

"And then you sent that picture and I showed it at the meeting and I was basically dismissed. So here I am." Reid crouched down and smiled at Danny.

"Hey sport, so you like horses too, huh?"

The boy gave him a shy smile.

"You too?"

Reid pulled a funny face. "Not yet. But Handsome is pretty cool."

The boy's smile broadened and his nod was more enthusiastic than Reid had seen yet.

"He is."

"We were on our way to Emma to have some food," Luke interfered smiling and Reid rolled his eyes, rising to his feet again.

"So…why are we still in this barn, then?" Reid ruffled Danny's hair, "Come on, Foal. Let's eat."

"I'm not a foal," Danny protested with a vague smile.

"You certainly smell like one," Reid replied and again that beautiful sound filled the air. Until now he had loved Luke's laughter the most, but this boy gave his lover a run for his money.


	84. Chapter 84

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #84 The boy in the mirror

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and then make a change." – Michael Jackson

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

How a life could change, Reid pondered while following Luke's car home. Not even a year ago he was living in Dallas, alone, with only one passion. Work. And now he was heading home – _home!_ – driving behind his husband – _okay, not officially but certainly emotionally_ – and their son. That word still blew him away, although _that_ title wasn't official either. There was still a lot of paperwork to be done, but Tom Hughes was on the case. Very determinedly and confidently on the case, he might add.

'_I'll make it happen, don't worry about it,_" Bob's son had assured them. '_Only an idiot wouldn't realize you two are the obvious solution._'

Personally Reid was convinced this town was a confederacy of idiots - _lots and lots of idiots, with a couple of jerks sprinkled in_ – but this time he knew when to keep his opinions to himself. Much to Luke's approval.

Reid smiled when the gates to their house opened. Almost home. This day had turned out much better than he had anticipated this morning. They were invited to stay for dinner at the farm and Luke's siblings – being their spontaneous and active selves – had a positive influence on Danny. He had smiled a lot. Probably more than he had smiled all year. Maybe his whole life.

When Reid left his car and walked over to Luke, he could tell this day had been a little too much for their boy. He was sitting fast asleep in his booster seat and Luke looked puzzled.

"I don't want to wake him up, but I'm not sure how to pick him up without hurting his back."

Reid nodded.

"Can I try something?"

Luke smiled. "Please do."

The seatbelt was already undone and very carefully Reid turned the boy in his seat. He put the child's arms around his neck, put his hands under Danny's bottom and slowly tilted him out.

Luke beamed. Danny had put his cheek on Reid's shoulder and they looked adorable together.

"Oh my God, look at you two…" he whispered and Reid gave him a quick smile.

"It's painful to feel how light he is," Reid whispered back, his voice a little raw. "Compared to Ethan…it's unnatural."

Luke nodded, softly caressed Reid's back in silent support and understanding, locked the car and opened the door to their house.

"Let's get him in bed," Luke couldn't resist ruffling the boy's hair. Without taking off their coats, they made their way upstairs but somewhere halfway Danny started to wake up. Reid could feel his body tense up, so he tried to use his voice to calm the boy down.

"It's okay. It's me. You fell asleep in the car, but we're home now. On our way to your bedroom."

He could feel Danny nod and although the small body didn't relax, the boy didn't protest either. If anything, Reid noticed he crawled up to his chest some more and Reid smiled. He had seen how Danny had watched him greeting Ethan and the narrowed eyes had shown curiosity, but also a certain longing. Danny was craving. And Reid was more than willing to oblige.

"Almost here," Reid whispered and felt Danny nodding again.

When they arrived at the bed, Reid sat down holding the boy on his lap. He wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't really awake either.

Afraid to startle Danny, Reid softly pulled a blond lock.

"You need to change into your PJs, Danny. Are you gonna do that or do you want us…"

Danny looked at him with sleepy eyes. "You," he whispered and Reid looked at Luke and shared a smile.

"Shall I get the ointment?" Luke was already on his way to the bathroom and Reid smiled, while slowly removing Danny's clothes. He sniffed and pulled a face.

"There's a little piece of Handsome in your shirt," Reid teased and the boy smiled.

"Good."

"Not really," Reid friendly protested and Danny's smile broadened.

When Luke came back, he helped with removing the pants and putting on the pajama bottoms, while Reid showed Danny the tube.

"Ready for this?"

Danny nodded, turning his back to Reid. When Luke saw the boy biting his lip, he offered his hand and Danny took it. Squeezing it while Reid tried to apply the ointment as gently as possible.

"I know it still hurts, but it does look a little better," Reid reported and Danny turned to him.

"Can I see?"

"Sure…but we need to go to the bathroom for that…"

To their surprise and emotion, Danny tilted his arms a little and the message was very clear, so Reid leaned forward, put his hand under the boy again and lifted him up to his chest.

When they walked to the bathroom, Luke was already there with a small shaving mirror in his hands. While Reid was holding Danny in front of the big bathroom mirror, Luke positioned the little mirror in the right angles for the boy to watch his back.

Danny frowned a little, clinging to Reid.

"No wonder it hurts," he whispered and Luke softly caressed Danny's hair.

"Yeah, that was quite a beating you got there," Reid said as calm as possible.

Danny nodded. "It was."

He frowned again, pointing in the mirror in front of him.

"That one looks like Africa."

"What?" Reid and Luke asked simultaneously and Danny chuckled softly and repeated his words.

Both men looked at the bruising and saw what Danny meant. They chuckled too. It did look like Africa.

"No wonder it hurts…you carry a whole continent on your back," Reid snorted mildly and it made Danny grin.

"Yeah…" He shivered a little and Luke ended the mirror session.

"It's way too cold out here. Let's put your PJ top on and get you into bed."

Danny nodded, resting his head on Reid's shoulder again. They reached the bed way too soon to Reid's liking. He wasn't ready to let Danny go. To let this moment pass. But he saw the boy yawning and he slowly lowered him into bed.

"Dream about Handsome," Luke suggested softly and Danny smiled at him.

"Hope so."

Reid gave him the stuffed panda. "Here's your friend."

The boy nodded and pulled the toy against him. His eyes slowly closed, a little smile on his mouth.

"I have to…" Luke whispered and pulled out his phone. Reid smiled. He was glad Luke thought about things like that. This was a moment to remember.


	85. Chapter 85

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #85 "Love can never be wrong"

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Reid didn't make it to dinner, but when he stepped into the house and heard Luke's voice upstairs, he smiled. At least he made it home before Danny was asleep. His smile grew when he made his way to the stairs and saw Luke coming down.

"Hey you," Luke made no attempt to disguise his joy to see him, walked back up the stairs and when Reid reached him, he threw himself into his doctor's arms. For a moment Reid deepened the kiss, but then pulled back and softly pinched Luke's noise. His eyes were one big blue promise. _Later_.

"Hey you two. How are my guys doing?"

Danny's smile was telling and Reid took a seat on the bed.

"According to that grin, this was a good day," he softly said, running his hand through the boy's hair and internally cheering that the child didn't cringe.

"It was," Danny nodded, looking at Luke for a moment. Their connection was obvious and it made Reid's chest glow. Luke made an awesome father.

Luke sat himself down on the bed next to Reid, leaned against his shoulder and smiled at Danny.

"This guy is inexhaustible when it comes to watching cartoons," Luke informed his man, "his nose was almost _in_ the TV."

Danny giggled. "But that panda was so funny…"

"I got him the movie Kung Fu Panda, inspired by that guy over there." Luke explained, pointing at the stuffed animal in Danny's arms, "And let's say it was a hit."

The nod coming from the bed confirmed that.

"It was awesome," Danny sighed, actually looking happy.

There was something in Luke's eyes that warned Reid not everything had been blissful and this time the brown eyes sent out the message. _Later_.

"I'm glad to hear you had fun," Reid smiled at Danny and turned to Luke, "Did you already put the ointment on?"

Luke nodded. "Yep, but he's entitled to one more painkiller today and Danny wanted to save that one for now, so I'll get it."

After Luke left, Danny looked Reid in the eyes.

"I'm glad you're home," he whispered and Reid squeezed the boy's chin.

"Thank you. I'm glad to _be_ home. So you're liking it here, huh?"

Danny gave him a quick grin. "What's not to like?"

"True," Reid nodded, "We're pretty awesome."

The boy chuckled, but didn't disagree. _Smart kid_, Reid thought with a grin.

"Can I please stay?"

The panic in Danny's voice startled Reid and he tilted the boy's head so he had to look at the doctor.

"Of course you can stay. Why would you think you couldn't?"

"Mrs. Smith…" Danny lowered his head, "I heard her talk on the phone in the hospital…" The boy flinched a little. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I really didn't…"

"That's okay…" Reid softly caressed the blond locks, "tell me what you heard."

"She said that you were thinking about taking me in, but that she was sure it wouldn't be a permanent solution."

Reid was pretty convinced that Danny was quoting the words he had heard. This wasn't a six year old talking.

"She was wrong," Reid stated calmly. "Did she say anything else?"

Danny shrugged. "Something about fags with attitudes, but I don't know what that means."

"She said _fags_?" Luke whispered, coming back in.

Alarmed by Luke's facial expression, Danny looked horrified. "Is that a bad word?"

"It is to me, but it's okay, sweetie," Luke ruffled the boy's hair and smiled as reassuringly as he could. "You didn't know."

Danny shook his head to confirm that and looked up at Reid. The doctor wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered and Reid shook his head, squeezing Danny's chin again.

"No need. I'm glad you told us." Reid looked to Luke, "And it's not about us. This is about her. Her way of looking at us."

Luke nodded half-heartedly. "I still hate that word, though."

Reid chuckled. "Me too," he admitted.

"What does it mean?"

The boy looked shy and Luke took a deep breath.

"It's just a word some people use to describe two men in love with each other."

"The people who think two men shouldn't love each other." Reid completed.

Danny frowned. "Why would they think that?"

Reid grinned. "You're a smart boy. That's a excellent question."

"Some people feel it's not normal for two men to love each other. Or two women, for that matter. That that's wrong," Luke explained and the boy was clearly thinking about it. Then he shrugged.

"Love can never be wrong."

For a moment both adults stared at the little boy in front of them and then they both smiled. Big smiles.

"Exactly," Reid agreed, caressed the blond locks and stood up.

"So Mrs. Smith can think all she likes… you're here to stay. No matter what we need to do to make that happen."

Danny looked relieved. "Okay."

"Yes, Danny, it's all okay." Luke kissed the boy on his forehead. "Now take your pill," Luke handed him the painkiller and a glass of water, "and get some sleep."

Again both men stood by the bed, watching their boy find his way to the clouds.

The minute they were downstairs again, Luke was on the phone with Tom Hughes. Furious. And by the sound of it, so was Tom.

"Yes, you're right. At least we now know what we're dealing with," Reid heard Luke say. "I'll check with him. Please hold on."

Luke put the phone against his chest. "The judge has an opening, Friday at 2."

Reid checked his schedule. "I'm in a meeting until 3, but I'll leave early. I'll be there."

Luke passed on the information and after disconnecting, he threw his phone on the coffee table and dropped himself on the couch.

"Friday…that's the day after tomorrow…" Reid suddenly realized and Luke nodded.

"Apparently this judge is in a hurry. But Tom called it a hearing. I'm not sure this judge will decide if we can have custody."

"I hate all that bureaucracy," Reid murmured, leaned over to kiss Luke and made his way to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed. "Please."

Silently sipping their coffee, Luke leaned his head against Reid's shoulder. He had loved his day with Danny, but sitting here alone with his guy had its charm too. When Reid put his arm around him, he crawled closer.

"Tired?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. It's a lot of work."

"I can imagine," Reid smiled. "I'd love to hear, but I understand if you're too tired…"

Luke smiled, put down his empty mug and nestled himself next to Reid.

"I'd love to share," he assured him, "but first I need to know something. Today he fell asleep a couple of times…should we be worried about that?"

"Not immediately," Reid replied calmly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't allow himself to fall asleep in his previous…surroundings. Simply because he wasn't safe. So if anything, it could be a sign that he feels safe enough to sleep with you."

He looked at Luke for a moment, moving his eyebrows. "Just like me."

They both chuckled, Luke softly slapping Reid on his stomach.

"Okay, so I should just let him sleep, right?"

"For now I would. If he starts sleeping bad at night, we might need to cut down on the naps."

Luke nodded. "That makes sense, doctor."

"Of course it does," Reid murmured, finishing his coffee.

"I also talked to Danny about school. He's really a lot like you," Luke gave Reid a huge smile.

"Because he's super smart, you mean?" Reid snorted.

"That too, but I was referring to his preference for solitude. His eyes began to shine when I talked about the option of homeschooling."

Reid slowly nodded. "You're right, I never liked interacting with kids my age either. And it's not like I've learned social skills going to school."

Luke chuckled. "Those skills are there. You just refuse to use them most of the time."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Maybe. You could also be a good teacher."

They both laughed.

"So I'll find him a home tutor then?"

"You do that," Reid nodded, "at least for this school year. Maybe next year he'll be more comfortable."

"Good point. We'll take it one year at a time. Do you want any input on the tutor?"

"Nope," Reid kissed Luke's temple. "I trust you completely. I know you'll find the best."

"No pressure," Luke grumbled and Reid rewarded him with a soft, but intense kiss.

Before their bodies got the chance to do all the talking, Luke leaned back and caressed Reid's chest.

"There's something else I need to ask."

"Shoot," Reid moved his body a little, so he was now laying on the couch with Luke leaning half over him.

"Christmas."

Reid came up a little.

"What about it?"

"We were walking outside, to get some fresh air, and we saw a car driving by with a huge tree in its trunk. You should have seen the look on Danny's face."

"I think it would be something like the look on your face whenever you talk about Christmas," Reid snorted and Luke chuckled.

"Probably. But I didn't want to promise him anything, before I knew how you felt about it."

"Thank you for that," Reid's hand caressed the blond hair. "But I'm perfectly fine with a tree. Maybe we could get one after the appointment with the judge, this Friday."

"Are you that sure we'll be allowed to keep Danny?"

"You're not?" Reid sat up straight again, tilting Luke's head, so he could watch his face.

Luke shrugged. "I'm scared," he whispered. "I know he's only been here for a few days, but the thought of losing him…"

"I know," Reid pulled a face, "I don't even wanna go there. But as I said to Danny…I don't care what it takes, that boy is gonna live with us. How could anyone think it's a better idea to place him somewhere else?"

"Anyone who calls us fags with attitudes, you mean?"

"That's her personal opinion. It's not necessarily the whole organization thinking like that."

"True. But she was voicing it to somebody within that organization. So she's not the only one."

"Maybe not. But don't forget your own speech. We are very well-connected in this town. Well-respected, too. At least _you_ are. And Tom's pretty confident about this."

Luke nodded. "You're right. We're gonna do this. We have to. That kid is so hurt." Luke took a deep breath thinking about Danny's breakdowns during the day. "One minute he's fine and the next minute he is crying his eyes out. It's so sad."

Reid pulled Luke close. "I know. But you're an awesome father, Luke. The way he looked at you earlier… He's in awe of you."

"Thanks for saying that," Luke whispered, kissing Reid softly. "I see the same when he looks at you."

Reid smiled. "So if the judge has any eyes in his or her head, he or she will see that too."

Luke nodded, straddling Reid's lap and putting his hands behind Reid's head. He didn't move in for a kiss, though. His eyes were locked with Reid's and he just smiled, while he softly stroked Reid's cheek.

"You're so beautiful…in every thinkable way…I still can't believe you chose me."

"I had no choice," Reid whispered, lost in the brown eyes. "You have bewitched me."

Luke smiled, noticing that Reid wasn't consciously quoting one of Luke favorite movie lines ever, so his whispered: "…body and soul and I love...I love...I love you."

The light in Reid's eyes told Luke his man had made the connection and while Reid nodded, Luke came closer and their lips met in a deep content sigh. When they parted for some air, Reid ran his fingers through Luke's hair and smiled.

"I love you too. And love can never be wrong."


	86. Chapter 86

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #86 Judgment day

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Glory lies in the attempt to reach one's goal and not in reaching it." - Mahatma Gandhi

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

When he parked his car, he immediately recognized Holden's truck and he also understood the significance of it. Luke had borrowed it, so they could go tree-shopping after their meeting with the judge. It was an act of confidence and Reid liked that. He entered the courthouse smiling. Until he saw the woman in front of him.

There was one small comfort. She wasn't happy to see him either.

"Dr. Oliver."

He actually remembered her name.

"Mrs. Smith. On your way out?"

"I am. I shared my findings with the judge and I was not requested at the meeting."

"I see." Reid was actually happy she wouldn't be there, but he didn't feel a need to share that. He didn't want to jeopardize their chances by speaking his mind. Yeah, he was getting good at this.

He was ready to go his way, but the woman touched his arm.

"How's Danny?"

Reid looked her in the eye and saw genuine interest and caring, so he gave her a quick smile.

"He cries a lot, he sleeps a lot, he eats a lot and he starts to smile a lot."

Mrs. Smith nodded. "That's good to hear."

Without further greeting, she turned and walked away. For a moment Reid watched her leave, but then quickly made his way to the judge's chamber.

He was on time. Luke and Danny were waiting in the hallway, while Tom Hughes was standing a few feet away, talking on the phone. The lawyer raised his hand in a greeting and Reid nodded, but then his full attention was for the two blonds.

The moment he squatted, Danny came up to him and put his arms around Reid's neck. Without touching the boy's tender back, Reid came up and held the child close to him. He ruffled Luke's hair and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hi guys," Reid's smile was loving. "All ready for the big talk?"

Luke gave him a nod, softly squeezing Reid's chin. "Now I am…"

When Reid put his arm around Luke, he noticed someone looking at them and he recognized the face immediately. _Oh no, not him_. Maybe he wouldn't remember him, Reid prayed in silence. No such luck. The man approached them, shook his hand and gave him a telling smile.

"Dr. Oliver. It's been a while."

"It is, Your honor," Reid tried to smile as friendly as possible, "I've been on my best behavior…"

Judge Curt Jessup didn't respond, but turned to Luke and Tom. He motioned to the open door. "Please, come in."

When Reid walked past him, he could see the judge watching Danny – still in Reid's arms - but he didn't approach him and walked to his chair. After pointing at the chairs on the other side of the table, they all sat down.

Although Danny was a little reluctant to let go of Reid, he took a seat next to Luke and Reid sat down next to Danny. He smiled when he saw Luke pull out the panda and Danny's face light up when he accepted the stuffed animal and held it close. It obviously calmed him down and Reid gave Luke a telling nod. _Smart thinking. _

Looking up he noticed the judge watching them again, but the neutral face wasn't giving away any of the man's thoughts. It made Reid more nervous than he was willing to admit.

"So gentlemen," Judge Jessup sounded friendly enough, while opening the file in front of him. "Thank you for joining me. This case intrigues me on many levels, so I'm glad you made yourself available on such short notice. I understand you both have demanding jobs…"

"We do, but at the end of the day it is just a job. Danny will always take precedence," Luke stated calmly, making Reid smile a little. _Good response_.

Obviously the judge thought so too. He nodded with a friendly smile.

"Good," he watched Danny fidgeting with the panda, "So how have these last few days been? As I understand, your decision to offer this young man a home was a spur of the moment thing."

"It was," Reid agreed. "But we both felt an immediate connection with Danny and for some reason we just _knew_ this was the only right choice to make."

Unconsciously Reid's eyes wandered to the boy next to him and he smiled, watching him.

The judge had folded his hands in front of him and turned to Luke.

"And no regrets?"

"None," Luke beamed. "It hasn't been easy, but having Danny with us already feels like the most natural thing in the world. He belongs with us. We really feel that way."

Judge Jessup nodded. "It shows," he softly said, then cleared his voice.

"Danny, I'd like to talk to you alone for a minute. So if…"

He stopped when he saw the pure panic on the boy's face and Danny's whole body language was screaming fear. The child turned to Reid, who was already moving back his chair, and he threw his little arms around the strong neck before Reid could get up.

"He's very traumatized," Luke whispered almost apologetically, but the judge waved away the excuse.

"I didn't realize how much…" Judge Jessup bit his lip, "I'm sorry for upsetting him."

He watched how Reid calmed the boy down with a soft voice. Something struck him even more, though. Not once did Reid tell the boy not to feel scared or 'to behave'. It showed a kind of respect Judge Jessup didn't often see in this court house.

"The judge just wants to ask you a few things," Reid explained. "Can you answer them?"

The boy nodded and turned a little so he could look at the judge. The older man smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you," he said friendly, "and I won't ask anybody to leave. Okay?"

Danny nodded again, smiling at Luke when the older blond handed him his panda.

"I've seen pictures of your back, Danny," the judge continued on a calm tone of voice. "Do you want to talk about that?"

The boy shook his head, pain in his eyes.

"That's okay," Curt Jessup assured him, "You like your new home?"

The change in the child's face was almost overwhelming. The brown eyes began to shine and his whole body started to relax.

"Yeah. I'm safe now."

Reid saw Luke tear up and he had to swallow too. Their eyes met and sent each other a quick 'I love you'.

"I'm very glad to hear that," the judge nodded. "What do you like about them?"

Danny grinned and pointed at Luke. "That. The way they look at each other. And smile. They always smile at each other. And at me. They smile at me a lot too. And I can watch TV. And Luke cooks nice food. And Luke has a grandmother who smells like cookies. And horses…"

"She smells like horses?" the judge teased and Danny giggled.

"No…they have horses. On the farm. And Handsome was hit a lot. Just like me. But Luke's father took good care of him and now he's all shiny."

For a moment Danny reminded Luke of Ethan, all chatty and enthusiastic, and it filled his heart with gratitude. Even if the worst-case scenario would become a reality and this judge would not allow Danny to stay with them, at least the boy would have had some love and joy in his life. Maybe that would help him through.

The judge smiled and turned to the adults again.

"Tom Hughes informed me that you hired a home tutor…"

"We did. At Danny's request…" Luke smiled at the boy. "At least for this school year. We'll evaluate next year if he still prefers homeschooling."

The judge nodded, making another note in the file.

"Okay," he leaned back and he saw the tension on all the adult faces, so he smiled.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you both love this boy very much and that that feeling is mutual."

There was this big BUT hanging above the table and Reid gave Luke a quick look. The judge noticed and made a calming hand movement.

"But what pleases me even more is the respect you're showing each other and this little boy. I don't witness that very often and it warms my heart."

He tapped on his file.

"Before our meeting, I had a talk with Mrs. Smith and she came up with some disturbing facts, though. I already knew you'll be Chief of Staff at Memorial very soon," Curt Jessup glanced at Reid, "and you're also running the new Neuro wing. So it's safe to conclude that most of the parenting will have to come from you, Mr. Snyder. But with your alcohol- and health issues, you're considered to be a risk factor."

Luke paled and Tom Hughes popped up a little. "But Your honor…"

"Sttt…." Judge Jessup raised his hand to silence the lawyer. "Let me finish."

He focused on the file again and avoided looking at the men in front of him.

_This isn't good_, Reid thought, while slight panic started to creep in.

"So Mrs. Smith assured me she could find Danny a better home…" The judge moved some papers in the file, "but I happen to disagree."

He could see it took a moment for his words to sink in, but then Luke and Reid looked up at him and he saw a small smile on Tom Hughes' face.

"Especially because we all know how Mrs. Smith feels about same sex relationships." The judge looked absolutely wicked for a moment.

"But apart from that, it's my job to make sure that Danny's future will be a happy and safe one and seeing the three of you interact gives me all the confirmation I needed."

He smiled at Reid. "To be honest, doctor… I didn't know you had it in you."

The adults laughed.

"I didn't know either," Reid replied in all honesty, smiling at Luke who moved up a chair and leaned in for a group hug.

"So Mr. Hughes and I will take care of all the paperwork…" The judge walked up to them and shook their hands, "And I will clear things with Child Services. Danny has been through more than enough, so I won't allow any more tugs-of-war over this. I hope the three of you will have a great Christmas."

That word made Danny look up at him.

"I can stay until Christmas?"

The judge slowly approached the boy with his hand and softly patted Danny's head.

"And then some..." the man smiled. "You found yourself a new home, Danny."

"I can really stay?" he looked at Reid and Luke in disbelief and started crying when both men gave him a nod.

"We're a family now," Luke whispered, standing next to Reid with one arm around the doctor's shoulder and one hand on Danny's neck.

Reid gasped at the word. For a moment it felt like a out-of-body experience. Seeing himself, embraced by love. His family.

Tom Hughes pulled him back into the now by shaking his hand.

"You see, Dr. Oliver, we're not _all_ idiots in this town," he teased and Reid grinned.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am about that," he snorted. "Thanks for everything."

"Doing my job," Tom smiled, "I'm happy I could help. Danny deserves the best and now he has it."

After the judge and the lawyer left the room, the new family just looked at each other. A little in shock, overwhelmed and _very_ happy.

"So guys, how about it…" when Reid rose to his feet, Danny simply hung on and Reid softly tapped the boy's bottom, pushing him to his chest, "…let get ourselves a Christmas tree."


	87. Chapter 87

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #87 Set in wood

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition." - Alexander Smith

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

After they found 'the perfect tree' – Danny's words – and put it up in the living room, the serious lack of ornaments and lights became obvious and after a quick lunch in their kitchen, Luke had offered to take Danny on an extensive ornament shopping spree. However, to Luke's surprise and extreme joy, Reid decided against staying home. True, shopping wasn't his best event, but this was special. When he saw Luke and Danny looking up to him with those happy faces he loved so much, he knew he could handle anything. Even overcrowded stores.

Then again, maybe he had overestimated himself, as he silently groused, making his way through crying youngsters, stressed out parents and way too much glitter, color and fake traditions.

Danny had found his niche – with his arms around Reid's neck – and was looking over the whole store. Even _his_ initial enthusiasm was fading and he started to look worried. Eventually Luke put them out of their misery by stating the obvious.

"This is not for us." When Reid and Danny sighed with relief at exact the same moment, they all laughed and Luke pulled himself close to Reid. "Let's get out of here."

In the parking lot Luke took out his phone and while Reid and Danny got seated in the truck, Luke was audibly excited about something. When he sat behind the wheel, he looked mighty proud of himself.

"Last time we were on the farm, I overheard grandma Emma on the phone about some Christmas fair. I just called the farm and my father gave me directions. Emma and her pies will be there too and who knows… maybe we can find some great ornaments."

"You had me at the word pies," Reid grinned and Danny just nodded, smiling from ear to ear. Being 'on the road' with his two dads – he loved calling them that in his head – was a completely new and exhilarating experience. He'd never been on trips before and he'd never been around adults who had fun together. He really felt at ease with them. No need to wonder when the next blow-up would be. No need to wonder when he would be grabbed and hurt. He was safe. And he was more than safe. He was loved.

The fair welcomed them with music, lights and a huge Christmas tree next to a small white church.

"This is more like it," Reid smiled, while he stepped out and let Danny fall around his neck again. With his nose in the air Reid sniffed like a dog, making the boy laugh out loud.

"Are you smelling what I'm smelling, Danny?"

With an conspiratorial look they grinned at each other.

"Pie!"

After locking the truck Luke joined them with a telling shaking of the head. Their boy was turning into a food addict too and he had to admit– if only to himself – he loved that. He loved recognizing little 'Reid-isms' in Danny just as he loved recognizing himself in this kid. It made this relationship even more matter-of-course. As if they were blood related. Wasn't it remarkable how life was able to create something so perfect?

With their arms around their waists and Danny against Reid's chest they entered the fair ground and Danny started pointing almost immediately.

"Grandma Emma!"

All the music, the hum of voices and the sounds of life seemed to fade out to make room for this one cheerful cry and Emma's face was a mixture of love, emotion and joy. She clapped her hands as she walked towards them.

"Oh, my beautiful boys. What a nice surprise!"

After kissing Luke and Reid, she hesitated, but when Danny leaned to her, she kissed him on the cheek too. Her eyes teary, her smile strong.

"We just bought an enormous tree, so now we're shopping for some ornaments," Luke explained and Emma made a hand movement.

"I'm sure you'll find it here. I've seen some beautiful items." She saw Reid and Danny looking at her pies and smiled. "And I will save a few pieces for when you're done."

"Great idea, but I'd like to _start_ with a piece too," Reid had his eyes on the pear pie, while Danny pointed at the apple pie.

Emma knew better than to argue with her 'grandson-in-law' and just nodded, while putting the pieces on a paper napkin. She saw Reid whispering something to the boy and after Danny nodded, Reid put the child on his own two feet and they both grabbed their piece.

Seeing Luke getting some cash out made her protest, but when an eyebrow above a brown eye was raised, she giggled and accepted the money.

After the young and older version of the Pie Monster had devoured the delicacy, they were ready to explore the fair. After greeting Emma and promising her they would be back, the three men walked over to a few booths with all kinds of angels. Danny had put his hand in Luke's, but being surrounded by strangers made him tense up more and more. He cringed when he felt a hand on his head and it took him a few seconds to realize it was Reid's.

"Hey Monkey, do you want to climb up again?"

When Danny nodded, his face showing his agony, Reid bent down and quickly lifted the boy to his chest. With one hand under the boy's bottom and one hand in Luke's Reid felt the King of the World.

Emma had been right. They found plenty. Luke had been drawn to a collection of glass angel ornaments and he didn't had any trouble persuading Reid about buying them. The blue eyes had a certain glimmer in them when they had met Luke's and Reid's nod was telling. He loved them too.

Danny had almost been bouncing in his arms when he saw a stand with cartoon ornaments and eventually all three of them had been 'ahhh-ing' and 'oooh-ing'.

The Kung Fu Panda was a no-brainer and so were the little Calvin and Hobbes ornaments. Reid was the only one enjoying the Grinch decorations – Danny visibly didn't know who that ugly green dude was and Luke had never warmed up to him – but this was Reid's tree too, so the Grinch was in.

"This is gonna to be the most crazy tree ever," Luke teased good-heartedly, watching their purchases in the bags. Angels, cartoonish stuff, beautiful wooden hand-carved ornaments with horses… their tree was becoming a enormous mishmash.

"Trust me, it will look great," Reid was all confidence. "It symbolizes the three of us. We're an unlikely mixture too and look at us…we're perfect together."

Danny nodded, loudly slurping his soda and both adults grinned at each other.

"You're right," Luke agreed, giving Reid a quick kiss, "we are. Are we all done now?"

"There's one booth we haven't seen," Reid pointed at the end of the fair, "because it was packed with people. But it seems to have died down a little…"

When they arrived, they immediately understood why this booth had so much attention. The ornaments on display were breathtakingly beautiful and the wooden figurines all showed a domestic scene.

A sharp pinch touched Luke's heart, watching the images of 'traditional families'. Father and mother with various amounts of kids. It made him feel 'different' again. Left out. Awkward. He was ready to turn around, when he saw Danny pointing at a decoration on the left side of the table and Reid was already reaching for it. Surprise and approval all over his face.

The ornament showed two dads and one boy. Their family, set in wood.

The man behind the booth smiled at them, watching their bewilderment and admiration.

"Big surprise, right?" His low voice sounded a bit teasing and Luke looked him in the eye. Nodding.

"It is. Do you have more of them?"

"Dear man, I have a whole set of them," the man bent, pulled up a box and gave it to Luke.

"My son and his husband made me a proud grandfather last year and I've spend all my days carving these images. The first set was theirs, of course, but Dave, my son, urged me to make some more. Because other types of families deserved a spot on my table too," the man chuckled. "Yeah, that Dave of mine is a smart man… I could tell you were affected by the traditional images, so I'm very happy I can offer you an image of your own beautiful family too. If your boy hadn't pointed it out to you, I would have."

Luke could cry. He didn't, but that had everything to do with his determination not to cry. But his heart was touched in a big way and he swallowed to get his emotions in check.

"They're absolute beautiful, every single one of them," Luke handed the box to Reid, so he could take a look. "We could keep one for our tree, but the others would make great Christmas gifts, Reid. My grandmothers would love one and maybe Katie? And Will and Gwen?"

Reid nodded, while watching them and showing Danny at the same time.

"They're very special," Reid agreed, giving the man a quick but genuine smile, "So your son has a son too?"

In the corner of his eye he could see Danny look up to him and he gave the boy a wink. _Yes, you're my son_.

The man in front of him smiled. "Yeah, about the same age as your boy, I'm guessing. Tristan is five."

"Danny is six," Luke softly touched the small leg.

The adults understood the man's frown. Danny was way too small for his age. Luke felt an immediate need to explain Danny's appearance, but Reid's eyes made him change his mind. _We don't owe anybody any explanation_.

"We'd like the whole set, please." Luke smiled and the man nodded, smiling too.

After paying and adding yet another plastic bag to his hand, Luke turned to Reid and gave a telling grin.

"Let's see if grandma Emma has some pies left."

"She will," Reid nodded. "She promised."

"Hold on," the man's voice behind them made Luke turn again. "You're one of Emma's? Are you Holden's boy?"

Luke nodded and Reid rolled his eyes. Hooray for small towns.

"I am. I'm Luke."

"Ahhhh yes, of course. I should have connected the dots earlier. Not too many gay couples in this area… I understand a lot better now…" he looked at Danny with a knowing smile. Emma obviously had told this man about him.

"Clearly you know Emma very well, but I'm not sure…"

The man laughed. A warm, nice and friendly laughter. "I'm Todd. Todd McTaylor. I'm from Luther's Corner. One of Emma's neighbors."

After shaking hands, Luke made a head movement to Reid and Danny, waiting for him a few steps away.

"My men are craving food," Luke explained and the older man smiled.

"Yeah, who can resist Emma's pies…"

Something in the tone of the man's voice made Luke look up at him and when he saw a vague blush on the man's cheek, Luke had to fight back a grin. His grandmother had an admirer.

Luke decided to test the water and told his grandmother about the beautiful ornaments they bought.

"Made by Todd McTaylor," Luke said as casual as possible and cheered internally when he saw Emma turning shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah… Todd… He moved here recently. Nice man."

Luke nodded, neutral looking. "He is. You told him about Danny?"

Emma was a little startled. "I hope you don't mind? His son adopted a boy last year and the day after your visit with Danny, Todd came by and…"

Luke put his hand on Emma's arm. "It's okay. It's a small town. Everybody will know soon enough."

Emma nodded, looking at Danny and Reid, enjoying their pie at a small table, a few feet away from them. "It's only been a few days, but there's already a big change in him…it's incredible."

Luke leaned against his grandmother, smiled when she put her arm around his shoulder and looked at his men.

"Love can do miracles."

"It can," Emma agreed, caressing Luke's blond locks like she'd done many, _many_ times before. "And it does. All three of you are living proof of that, sweetie."

"We are," Luke agreed with a soft voice, "We all have our scars, but our love for each other is giving us the strength to overcome them."

Emma nodded, pulling Luke even closer. "Blood is thicker than water, but love is thicker than blood, my dear."

Luke smiled. This was one of the rare occasions he realized he wasn't blood related to this beautiful woman next to him and it made the truth of her words even more personal. Life had shown him this lesson over and over again. Preparing him for this moment. This one revelation. This foundation of his now and of his future. Blood is thicker than water, but love is thicker than blood. He was a father.


	88. Chapter 88

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #88 Send in the clown

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "If you find it in your heart to care for somebody else, you will have succeeded." - Maya Angelou

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Thanks for meeting me here."

Barbara nodded and took a seat.

"You're welcome," she even managed a sort-of friendly smile and Henry softly sighed. He hated this awkwardness, but he also knew he couldn't change it, so he tried to accept it. Very reluctantly.

"Is Fairwinds working out for you?" Henry couldn't filter out his sarcasm and Barbara looked up at him.

"Not really," she agreed, "but they're taking good care of me."

"I'm sure they do." This time all sarcasm was gone. Henry knew Paul loved his mother.

After they ordered, Henry decided to take the bull by the horns. He still loved this woman with his whole being and above all he wanted her to be happy.

"So tell me. What can I do to make your life easier, Barbara? Do you want me to back off? Do you want a divorce? What?"

Barbara looked startled. For some reason the word 'divorce' made her choke up. What was that about? Instinctively she shook her head.

"You want out?" Her voice sounded disheartened and Henry took her hand on impulse.

"No, I don't. I want you to smile again. Feel happy again. And I did pretty well, before your accident, I might add. But I've obviously lost my touch…"

"It's not you," Barbara whispered, looking at their entwined hands, but not breaking off the contact. "You've been nothing but patient and kind and loving…"

She lowered her head, avoiding Henry's eyes. "But there's also this big alarm going off, whenever you're near me. Warning me from getting too involved and getting hurt."

To her surprise Henry nodded. "I can understand that alarm. I _did_ hurt you. And we worked through that, but maybe the memory of getting hurt is more vivid than the memories of being loved. And believe me, the last few weeks before your accident you were _deeply_ loved."

Barbara gave him a smile. A real one, this time. "I'm sure I was."

The waiter interrupted their conversation and placed their lunch in front of them.

"From what I understand, we had a very turbulent year," Barbara softly said, before taking a bite and Henry nodded with a telling grin.

"And then some," he snorted. "We were both thrown by the power of our attraction, I guess. And before we could really figure stuff out, Vienna came back to town and then everything became really muddled."

Barbara nodded. Paul and Will had told her a little about that.

"And then I was kidnapped," she said, in thought.

"Yeah, you disappeared on the day I married Vienna."

"I still can't believe you actually married her," Barbara muttered and it made them look up. "No idea where that just came from," she continued and frowned.

Henry kept himself from cheering, but that remark sounded like his Barbara peeping through.

"Obviously that still bothers you," he said, as indifferent as possible, "and I can understand why. I can't believe it myself. I _knew_ I was doing the wrong thing, but I just couldn't think straight anymore."

Barbara just nodded, silently eating her food.

"But you gave me hell about it, when we finally found you."

"I did?" she looked up in surprise and Henry chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I was so grateful to have you in my arms and you pushed me away, telling me to take a hike. You were very angry with me."

"Good for me," Barbara gave a small grin and Henry softly laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Not so good for me, though. But luckily you decided to forgive me."

"Why did I do that?"

"Because you loved me as much as I love you," Henry calmly said, sipping his coffee. His eyes held a sadness and Barbara focused on her plate.

"That's what everybody is telling me," she whispered, looked up, smiled at a scene and nodded at the two men coming in. "Even the socially challenged doctor put in a good word for you. Or for us, to be precise."

"Reid did? How?"

"He encouraged me to give you the benefit of the doubt, because we had something special together. He said it would be sad to see that go to waste."

Henry smiled, watching Reid, Luke and a little boy joining Lucinda and John in another part of the restaurant.

"I would take him very seriously, if I were you," Henry teased, "He's the town's genius, so he must know what he's talking about…"

"I never realized you two were friends."

"We're not," Henry's smile grew, "Or maybe we're not _yet_. During your recovery I saw a whole different side of Dr. Oliver and I must admit he can be fun. He can be a pain too, but he has been very supportive."

Barbara nodded, also watching the couple. "They seem very happy together. Who's the boy?"

"I don't know, to be honest. But yes, they are very happy. At first I thought there was a Beauty and the Beast thing going on, but Reid is very loving with Luke. For some reason that young guy managed to uncover Reid's human side. A lot of us didn't even know he _had_ one…"

They both laughed and turned back to their plates.

"And what did our love uncover for you, Henry?"

Henry smiled. Their conversation almost felt normal again. "A lot, actually. I felt accepted for who I was. You knew all my shortcomings, but loved me anyway. That blew me away. And it also made me realize how forced my relationship with Vienna had become. That had turned into proving myself worthy. But when I was with you, I didn't have to prove anything. I _knew_ I was worthy."

Barbara had stopped chewing and just looked at him. When she wanted to reply, they were interrupted by a lot a noise and some children cheering. They looked up – both annoyed – and watched the excitement in the secluded area where Reid and Luke were sitting. They had been joined by some other couples, a few kids and a clown.

When Henry wanted to remark on Reid looking very uncomfortable, he saw Barbara staring at the clown. There was panic in her eyes and all blood seemed to have left her face. He took her hand.

"Barbara? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and her hands went to her temples.

"I don't know," she looked in shock, "this headache and some strange…"

Henry didn't hesitate, stood up and called out for Reid. The doctor's initial surprise turned into worry when he saw Barbara holding her head and after saying something to Luke, he jumped up and joined them.

"Barbara, talk to me. What's happening?"

"I don't know," she was crying now, "I saw that clown and all of a sudden all kinds of emotions are rushing in. It's like somebody is fast forwarding a movie in my head. I see flashes, but it's going so fast…I can't really see what it is…"

She felt Reid's arm behind her and that somehow calmed her down. She was in capable hands, so she started to focus on his voice.

"Take deep breaths, now. Calmmmmmm down." _What a nice voice he has_, Barbara realized. She focused some more. "Don't try to watch those flashes. Just let it go by. Deep breaths."

It worked. The panic dissolved. When she wanted to assure the doctor she felt much better, a few intense light bolts hit her eyes and again she grabbed at her temples.

"Talk to me," Reid said calmly.

"Light…flashing. It hurts…"

"I know. Keep breathing deeply now. It will pass."

"What is it?" She could hear Henry's concern in his question.

"I think the clown triggered something," she heard Reid say and she nodded.

"The clown," she softly said, while opening her eyes. The pain was gone and she smiled at Henry. "It took me back into that warehouse and the fear I felt back then and I… Oh!"

She put her hand before her mouth and looked at Henry in disbelief. Then her whole face started to change and Henry was the one baffled. He couldn't believe it. He didn't dare to believe it.

"Oh my God, Henry…" she stepped forward and threw herself around his neck. "I remember! Ohhhhhhh… I remember it all!"

When she started kissing him with the passion and intensity he remembered so clearly, he finally gave himself permission to believe it. They didn't even notice that Reid did some quick kissing of his own and that a young boy watched them with great curiosity.

Just when Reid motioned to go back to their table, so Henry and Barbara could continue their reunion more privately, Barbara returned to the present and put her hand on Reid's arm.

"Thank you, Dr. Oliver. You really helped me to calm down."

Reid smiled. "I'm glad. So happy to have you back."

Henry didn't say anything, but surprised everybody – including himself – by giving Reid a quick but genuine hug.

"Congratulations," Reid whispered, a little thrown, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Reid," Henry wiped his eyes and gave Luke a hug too. "Thanks guys."

Then the little blond, hiding himself behind Luke's legs, caught Henry's attention.

"And who's this?"

"This is Danny," Reid gave the boy a quick and reassuring smile, "Our son."

"Your _son_?" Barbara and Henry asked in one voice, making Luke and Reid laugh.

"I know, it took us by surprise too. But he's the reason we're here. His grandmother Lucinda threw him a little welcome-to-the-family party."

"Explaining the clown," Henry nodded, still smiling at Danny who was cautiously watching the new faces in front of him.

"Explaining the clown," Luke nodded, looking at 'their' corner and noticing Lucinda's annoyed expression. "So we better head out there again…"

"Of course…" Henry gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry for interrupting you on your day off…"

Reid gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Between you and me…I was happy to leave for a moment…"

Henry's smile was telling and after a quick goodbye, one family moved out and one family sat down. Their eyes started a private conversation and after a few minutes Henry nodded and waved in the waiter.

"Check please."


	89. Chapter 89

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #89 Knocking through

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Whatever good things we build end up building us." - Jim Rohn

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hey Reid, can I buy you lunch?"

"That's always a good line," Reid looked up and smiled at his visitor, who grinned at him.

"I know," the man agreed without humility, "that's why I used it."

He stepped into the office, looked at the pictures on the desk, smiled and shook hands with the doctor.

"My Luciano looks great on that one."

Reid nodded. "Your Luciano looks great on every one," he stated, while he rose from his chair, "and to answer your question…I have a meeting at two, so let's go and eat."

Damian laughed, slapped Reid on his shoulder and followed him out of the office.

They were in luck. No long lines. Reid pushed his tray in front of him and greeted Janet with a telling grin.

"Hey Bob-woman, feed me."

"Yes Dr. O. Of course Dr. O." Janet gave Reid a wicked smile that broadened when she heard him tell his companion: "Obedience is very important to me."

The way Reid's guest laughed, made it clear he knew and understood Reid's humor and she gave him an approval smile.

She extended her hand and Reid knew the routine, so he handed his tray and turned to his neighbor again.

"My taste buds are having the time of their lives since Janet took over. And everything she cooks up is delicious, so I just hand her my tray and she fills it up."

"Wow, you created your own little food heaven."

"Are you _finally_ convinced I'm a genius?"

Damian laughed and it made Janet look up. Handsome guy, nice laughter. Should Luke be worried?

"I already acknowledged your genius when you moved in with my son, doctor."

Janet focused on the food again. Smiling. So this was Luke's biological father. She'd heard a lot about this 'Maltese Smoothie' and now she understood why the nurses started to blush when they talked about him. He was very… Italian.

After handing Reid his filled tray she looked him in the eye.

"Buongiorno Mr. Grimaldi. Ha fatto una decisione?"

For a moment Damian looked up in surprise and then his charm kicked in and he gave Janet his most enchanting smile.

"Che è la vostra specialità?"

"Everything is good," she smiled and Damian laughed and gave her his tray.

"I'll take my chances. Surprise me."

After they sat down, Damian was still glancing at Janet and Reid chuckled.

"I'd be careful with the eye-sex…she's married to Dusty Donavan."

Damian looked shocked. "She is?"

"Yep," Reid grinned, "Baby and all."

Damian shrugged. "Ah well, nothing wrong with some flirting to keep the blood flowing."

"I wonder if you'd feel the same if I was the one doing the flirting," Reid teased and Damian grinned.

"I guess not," Damian admitted.

Reid gave him a telling wink and took a large bite out of his sandwich.

"But you're not Italian," Damian continued, "It's in our blood…"

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is…Why take personal responsibility, when you can blame your blood."

Damian laughed, shaking his head a little.

"You're exactly what the doctor ordered…I was due for a good laugh."

"And you came looking for me? How advanced is your dementia?"

The hand before his mouth made sure the food stayed in and after some quick chewing and drinking his water, Damian was ready to talk again. Still chuckling.

"I _so_ get why Luciano is attracted to you."

"Hold on, _pops_…you're flirting with _me_ now?"

With a raised eyebrow Reid finished his sandwich, while Damian was catching his breath. After all the food on his plate was consumed, Reid leaned back in his chair and gave Damian a quick smile.

"Was there anything else the doctor ordered?"

Reid wasn't surprised when he saw the Italian nod.

"Lily and I want to do something special for you guys with Christmas, but we're not sure how to go about that. The last thing we want to do is rub you up the wrong way."

"I understand," Reid nodded, completely serious now. "And I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not sure how Luke feels about accepting a gift from you guys. Especially because he knows from experience there could be an ulterior motive attached to it."

"Ouch." Damian sipped his soda and gave Reid a quick nod. "You're right, but ouch."

"And with Danny in the picture, Luke is even more cautious now. And so am I."

"I understand completely," Damian assured him. "We're very grateful Luke is sending us mails to keep us informed, but as you understand, it also rubs our nose in this whole estranged relationship. We miss our son in our lives. We miss all of you in our lives."

"Of course you do, but trying to rush Luke into something he isn't ready for, will alienate you even further."

Damian sighed. Deeply. "Well, that's why I'm here. I'd like to hear your take on this."

"Be honest with Luke," Reid didn't have to think about that. "Write him a mail and tell him what you just told me. And step back again. Let him make his own choices. Trust is a big deal in our household right now. So just show him your trust. Show him that you trust him to be a great father. And he is, by the way," Reid looked very proud and Damian smiled at him. "Show him that you trust him to make the decisions that are good for him. Show him that you trust him in his choice of men."

Reid gave Damian a quick smile and Luke's father gave him a telling grin.

"Just be honest. You can never go wrong with that one." Reid checked his watch and Damian stood up, nodding.

"Thanks for your time, Reid. And the laughter. I wasn't joking. I really needed that."

The men shook hands. "Thank you for lunch. I really needed _that_. And for what it's worth, Damian… I can tell you're really trying to treat Luke fair. And I appreciate that. I really do."

"Thanks for saying that. And you're right. I do want to do better."

"That's always a good start," Reid stated, emptying his tray and giving Janet a quick thumbs up before leaving the cafeteria.

After his meeting Reid leaned back in his office chair, running his fingers through his curls. This had been the last one scheduled this year and he didn't feel sorry about that. At all. He knew all this talking was part of the deal, but he never found any real joy in it.

Not true, he smiled. The meetings with Luke, their discussions about the new wing… he remembered those sessions with great delight. Verbally clashing with this blond had been almost as exhilarating as bodily clashing. Almost. His thoughts strayed to last night and his smile deepened. They had both been tired, but when Reid joined Luke in the shower, it had been like stepping into a time machine. Their need, their hunger, their desire to please the other and to be pleased… It had felt like their first time and it had exploded into a steaming hot union of their being. Reid felt his body react to the memories. He rose from his chair and crossed the corridor.

"Gwen, nothing new?"

The blond woman looked up from her pc and shook her head.

"You're signing off?"

"Yeah. Nothing that needs my attention right now, so I'm gonna play hooky."

"You're absolutely right," Gwen checked something, "Everything is taking care of."

"Thanks. You make my life a lot easier."

"Good to hear," Gwen gave him a joyful smile, "So go and enjoy your family…"

When Reid opened his front door, he wasn't surprised by the unknown male voice in his living room. He'd noticed the – also unknown – car in their driveway. He was a little thrown by Luke, though. He jumped up, but this time without the usual _I'm-so-glad-to-see-you_ joy.

"You're early! Hadn't expected you yet…"

When he saw the visitor Reid's uncomfortable feeling grew. Manly. Friendly. And absolutely gorgeous. _What the…_

'_Trust the love_' a soft whisper in his head said and Reid put down his bag, while Luke leaned in for a kiss. The brown eyes looked a little nervous and…apologetic?

Reid squeezed Luke's chin and walked up to the visitor. The handshake was firm, the name didn't ring any bells. Dave McTaylor?

"Danny asleep?" Reid peeled off his coat and walked back to their hallway, Luke still in his tracks. So he turned and faced Luke directly. When Luke lowered his eyes, Reid put his finger under Luke's chin and made him look up. His blue eyes were warm and friendly.

"Okay, fill me in. What's going on?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Luke whispered, looking away again.

"Good surprise?" Reid smiled. He knew the answer already. Luke wouldn't be planning any bad surprises.

"I think so," Luke gave Reid a small grin.

"Okay, then don't tell me." Reid kissed him firmly. "I'll go and check on Danny and you do what you have to do with…your guest."

"The name didn't sounded familiar to you, did it?" Luke's voice was teasing and Reid raised his eyebrow.

"Should it?"

"Dave is Todd McTaylor's son. The man who made those wooden figurines."

"Ah!" Reid understood less and less what was going on, but he didn't want Luke to spoil his surprise. His man decided to throw him a bone, though.

"Dave is a contractor. I've asked him for some projects…"

"You mean the Housing Project near Memorial?"

"That too," Luke looked down again, "but also some things around our house." When he heard Reid chuckle, he looked up again.

"Okay, so that's what this is about. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be awesome."

"You trust me with this?" Luke's eyes started shining.

"Of course I do, Looker," Reid's thumb caressed Luke's cheek. "I trust you with my life. So you knock yourself out."

"I'll let Dave do the knocking," Luke teased, "but if you check on Danny, I'll finish up our meeting."

After a quick kiss and a nod Reid made his way upstairs.


	90. Chapter 90

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #90 The belly rules the mind

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Part of the secret of a success in life is to eat what you like and let the food fight it out inside." - Mark Twain

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hey Chief, did you get a text too?"

Gwen swept herself around the doorpost and smiled when she saw Reid looking at his phone, slowly nodding.

"Yeah, sounds like our guys are enjoying themselves," Reid looked up and motioned Gwen to come in. When she sat, he showed her a picture of Luke, laughing his beautiful laugh, and Danny sitting on his neck. Beaming.

"Wow, Danny is actually starting to look like a healthy little boy!" Gwen gave Reid a telling look. "You're obviously doing a good job."

Reid smiled, looking at the picture again. "It's mostly Luke, but yeah… it's great to see him prosper."

He laughed when Gwen showed a similar one, but this time with Will and Hallie.

"_Looks_ like they're enjoying themselves too," Gwen grinned. "Two dads in Sweet Home Chicago."

"Hidehey," Reid muttered, "I'm glad that the Winter Wonder Fest surpasses their expectations," he gave Gwen a wicked grin, "but I'm even more glad I didn't have to go too."

Gwen laughed in assent. "I _so_ hear you. I love the Navy Pier, but all those carnival-like events…not my idea of fun."

"So I guess you're stuck with me for dinner," Reid waved his phone.

"I'll manage," Gwen's twinkle in her eye made Reid grin.

"I do want a slight change in plans, though…" Reid read Luke's text again and shook his head. "Because Luke suggests we meet at Al's, but how about I treat you to dinner at the Lakeview?"

"I'd like that," Gwen nodded. "We already had Bob's for lunch…"

"Exactly my point. And I can almost taste the beef carpaccio. If you handle the reservations, I'll wrap up my paperwork and we can go."

After Gwen left, Reid grabbed his phone and send a text.

Al's for losers. See you at Lakeview:) LY

His phone beeped within a minute.

Genius! CY soon. LY2

Lakeview was pretty quiet and Reid sighed with content. He accepted the menu from the waiter and leaned back in his chair.

"This is like having the cook all to myself."

"Thanks for ignoring my presence," Gwen teased and Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me… you are?" He bowed over to her, tapped her hand and gave her a naughty smile. "But okay, I'll share him with you."

"You're too kind." Gwen's face told a whole other story and she stuck out her tongue at him when he nodded with a calm "I know."

Their starters were served unusually quick, another benefit of a slow night. Reid wasn't complaining. The amount of carpaccio on his plate suggested a double order and he looked absolutely happy when he finished, finding Gwen watching him.

"What?"

"You definitely love to eat, don't you?"

"I do," Reid smirked. "You know my passion for the brain, but the belly rules the mind. And I didn't make that one up. It's a Spanish proverb."

Gwen laughed, looked like she wanted to reply but stopped.

"Sorry, Reid… I just saw Casey come in and I haven't seen him in a long time…"

Reid moved his hand in a 'by all means…go' movement, while he turned a little so he could watch the young people interact. He liked the sincerity. Reid smiled. It told a lot about Luke. All his friends were genuine. Not all of them were Reid's idea of great company – one anonymous barista came to mind – but they all were genuine.

He saw how Gwen motioned at him and noticed Casey hesitating. It made him grin internally. Poor Hughes. He obviously felt uncomfortable approaching Reid and – keeping in mind this was Luke's close friend – the doctor gave him his most friendly smile. No, not the Garfield one. The real deal.

And it worked. Casey looked pleasantly surprised, shaking his hand.

"Hey Reid, good to see you."

"Same here. Christmas break?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, first day today. Thought I'd celebrate."

"Smart," Reid nodded, still on his best behavior, "If you don't seize every opportunity to celebrate, you're not truly alive."

"Exactly," Casey started to relax and gave him an open grin.

"Don't tell me you're celebrating alone, though…"

"No no," Casey pointed to the doorway, "I invited Ali."

"Ah…always a good choice," Reid agreed, giving Casey a quick wink. He remembered Luke telling him about the whole Casey and Ali soap opera, but for the life of him he couldn't recall any details, so he withheld from wittiness.

"Hi there, Reid." Ali blew him a kiss, "cheating on Luke?"

"Yep," Reid agreed with a straight face, "And he had it coming too. He left me for Will. So if he's doing a close friend, I'm doing a woman. Sounds fair to me."

"It does," Ali nodded with a mischievous grin, "I'm just very disappointed that you didn't choose me for this little outing."

"Stick around, I still might," Reid rolled his eyes and they all laughed.

The quick look Gwen gave him didn't go unnoticed and when he nodded, she turned to her friends.

"You are welcome to join us…"

"Are you sure?" Casey looked Reid straight in the eye and the doctor grinned. Yep, he started to understand Luke's friendship with this guy.

"Absolutely. Unless you're scared I'll seduce Ali right under your nose…"

"Ha! Maybe I should be scared that you'll seduce Casey…" Ali's grin was absolutely wicked, "I mean… Luke and Casey have been a couple, as you might have heard."

"What?" Reid's expression showed he hadn't heard. He looked confused and Gwen tapped him soothingly on his hand.

"It was a scheme to deceive the ICE agent," she explained, but that didn't help much.

"Immigration and Customs Enforcement," Casey offered and Reid raised his eyebrow.

"I _did_ go to Harvard, Mr. Hughes. I _know_ what ICE is. But this story is new to me…and it just doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it doesn't," Ali bumped his shoulder, "This is Oakdale."

"Right…" Reid rolled his eyes again. "I need more food."

While Reid found his way through the basket with French bread, Luke's friends filled him in. About Ameera, marrying Noah – Reid nodded…yeah, he had heard about that – and how the ICE agent suspected foul play when he saw the interaction between Casey and Ameera.

"So before I knew it, Luke threw his arms around me and told the guy I was his boyfriend." Casey pulled a face that made them all laugh.

"You could do worse," Reid suggested.

"Not if you're not gay," Casey shrugged. "I love Luke like a brother, but Noah's idea to act like a couple was a very bad one."

"I'm taking the Fifth," with a telling grin Reid put another piece of bread in his mouth and Casey laughed. He gave Reid a quick nod and the message was clear. _You're okay_.

"So in brief…If you feel any need to seduce, please focus on the girls. I'm not playing that game again."

"I'll try to restrain myself," Reid promised, making them all chuckle.

"So how's Danny?" Ali changed the subject, "I haven't seen him since that day his teacher brought him in." She shivered. "That poor kid."

"Yeah, he had a tough start," Reid paused when the waiter brought their orders and while looking at his plate, Reid continued, "but he's doing much better. It will take a while before all wounds are healed, though. Especially the scars on his soul."

Casey had taken a bite and his chewing showed his anger.

"I just can't understand who can hurt a child like that. Starving him. Beating him."

Reid hesitated, but his whispered "and then some'' was out before he realized.

"What?" Casey almost choked on this food. "You mean… Oh my god…" the young man paled. "Who _does_ something like that?"

Reid shrugged. "I hope I'll never find out, to be honest. Danny asked us not to pursue his foster parents, but I know Child Services is trying to find them. If they bring them to court, I hope to be out of town, because I don't know what I'll do if they're in front of me."

"I hope you'll never have to find out," Gwen whispered and Reid gave a nod.

"So do I."

"But, on a happier note, Danny is doing great now." During the meal he shared some stories and Reid was happy to see Casey relaxing again. He had appreciated the young man's outrage. It showed him this young Hughes cared. And he liked that.

His beeping phone demanded his attention and when he saw the ID, he excused himself.

"I need to take this."

He decided to stay seated. He was pretty sure Luke's friends would like this.

"Hey Emma, everything okay?"

He smiled at the woman's answer and nodded.

"Yeah, I can imagine. No, he isn't here yet. Can't wait to see his face…"

After some exchange of compliments and thanks, Reid disconnected and found himself in the center of attention. He smiled.

"What are you up to _now_?" Gwen softly slapped Reid's arm. She loved how this so-called socially challenged doctor managed to come up with ways to surprise his spouse.

Before Reid could answer, his phone beeped again and he watched the screen with a content smile.

"Let me show you…Faith just sent me this…"

He turned his phone and showed the picture. They all held their breath.

"That is so beautiful…" Ali was the first to find her voice. "Luke is gonna love that!"

"That's the plan," Reid grinned. "He has no idea, so please don't spoil the surprise…"

They all made zipping motions in front of their mouths and the timing couldn't be better. Reid didn't know why his eyes wandered to the entrance at that specific moment, but he was glad they did. With a little head movement he notified his table-companions and they all smiled, watching Will and Luke each walking in with a sleeping child around his neck.

He gasped, overwhelmed by this feeling of love inside his body. He hurried himself up and met Luke halfway. After a soft but intense kiss, he wanted to return to his seat, but Danny started to wake up and when the small brown eyes saw him, his whole face came to life. His extended arms were telling and with a huge smile Reid let the boy fall around his neck.

A deep sigh in his neck choked him up and when he looked at Luke, he could see his blond had heard it too. The soft and content "Daddy" touched his core.

Will and Gwen had a similar change trick and after Luke and Will pulled in a chair, the waiter rushed to them.

"Would you like to order?"

Luke watched the empty plates. "You're all done?"

"We are, but we're more than willing to keep you company if you guys want to eat," Casey offered and Luke glanced at Reid.

"Are we in a hurry?" he checked and Reid shook his head.

"Nope, you take your time. I'm good." He smiled, while watching the sleeping boy on his shoulder, his loving partner and their friends. Yeah. He was doing _very_ good indeed.


	91. Chapter 91

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #91 Love and luck

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Having a place to go is a home. Having someone to love is a family. Having both is a blessing." - Donna Hedges

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He liked what he saw. He had noticed a change in Luke when they spent that evening at Yo's, a few weeks ago. His friend had been more confident, more balanced and more secure than he'd ever seen him and whenever Luke had mentioned Reid – _and he had done that a lot_ – his whole face had shone.

And then, tonight, he'd finally spent time with the infamous Dr. Oliver and he'd noticed the exact same thing. Whenever Reid uttered Luke's name – _and he had done that a lot_ – his face would become a little softer, warmer and more loving.

So there had been no doubt in his mind that Luke's new love was very real, but watching them together was yet a whole different experience. Reid had a light in his eyes, looking at Luke, and while Luke and Will were sharing their stories, Luke barely looked at his friends. All focus was on Reid. They were in awe of each other and Casey smiled.

When he looked at Ali, visibly enjoying the stories, he bit his lip. He wished he could show his awe-struck love for her as openly as Luke did. He could feel that love surging up inside, but he lacked the courage to let it out. It was all so weird between them, right now. Asking her to come to Carbondale, a few months ago, had been a huge leap of faith and her 'no' had crushed him. Even though she had some very solid and – in hindsight – brilliant arguments for turning him down.

She had been right on the money. His study didn't leave him much time for a social life and combined with her working schedule they wouldn't have seen much of each other anyway.

'_It's not because I don't love you, Case. Because I really do. But I don't want life dictating my decisions anymore. I don't want to react to the circumstances. I want to create the circumstances that fit me.'_

To be totally honest… at that moment all he had heard was her 'no'. So he had pushed her out. Out of his house, out of his life, out of his heart. But on his own in Carbondale, her words had been haunting him and slowly but surely – due to some exchange of mails with Luke – he had started to understand Ali. He had sent her a mail and they had been in touch. As friends.

He felt like snorting. Friends. He wanted so much more. Again his eyes wandered off to Luke and Reid and he noticed how the men – almost unwittingly – constantly made physical contact. Luke's hand on Reid's upper leg, Reid's fingers caressing Luke's shoulder…

Casey remembered clearly how he shared those times with Ali and he missed that. That easy loving. That visible commitment. That feeling of completely feeling at ease. He missed that and he knew it was up to him to find it again. So he took a deep breath, leaned forward and put his hand on Ali's knee.

"Are you ready to go?"

Although surprised by the question – and his touch? – Ali gave him a smiling nod. She even put her hand over his.

"I am ready," she said and it sounded like a promise. He gasped and squeezed her leg.

"Me too."

Their signal for departure was the start of dismantling the whole dinner party. Reid disappeared for a moment and when he came back and saw Casey looking around for a waiter to settle the bill, he softly slapped Casey's shoulder.

"All taken care of. It was my pleasure."

They shook hands. "Thanks, Reid. Running into you was an unforeseen joy."

Reid grinned. "It was," he agreed, looked at Luke for a moment and turned back to Casey, "Luke sure knows how to select his friends."

"He does," Casey smiled. "And he finally knows how to select a great boyfriend too…"

Reid winked at him and he lowered his head a little to collect Ali's kiss on his cheek. The doctor smiled when she softly caressed Danny's hair.

"He's so adorable," she whispered, "if you ever need a babysitter…"

"We'll keep that in mind," Reid assured her and chuckled when Gwen stepped in.

"I offer my help too. According to Will, our kids are very fond of each other. I'd love to see them together."

"Thanks," Reid smiled, looking at the sleeping blond on his shoulder, "It's good to know we have some back-up."

The slap on his shoulder came from Will, who smiled his knowing smile.

"You're part of the mix now, Reid. So how does _that_ feel?"

Will's teasing tone made Reid roll his eyes. "So far so good."

They all laughed and after some last goodbyes, the Oliver-Snyder family made their way to the car.

"This kid really sleeps through everything," Reid chuckled, slowly and carefully lowering Danny into his booster seat. Before Luke could reply, Reid was proven wrong. The boy moaned a little and started to wake up.

"Hello Sleepy Head," Reid kissed him on the forehead, while putting the safety belts in place, "Do you think you can stay awake for a few minutes?"

Luke frowned, but didn't want to question Reid's words openly and bit his lip. It made Reid smile and explain himself.

"I have a little surprise waiting for us at home, you see… it would be fun if we could all see it together…"

Both Luke and Danny looked excited now.

"What did you do?" Luke buckled in and squeezed Reid's upper leg.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

He used his rearview mirror to give Danny a wink and the boy shook his head, still sleepy but yet alert.

When they entered their street, the surprise became apparent and for a minute they all just stared. After Reid pulled the car over across the street, they let their view sink in.

"Reid…this is beautiful…" Luke whispered, feasting his eyes on the many, many little white lights surrounding their farm house and some huge trees.

Danny was just looking, goggle-eyed, with an enormous grin on his face. When Reid turned in his chair and looked at him, the boy gave him a thumbs up. After Reid mirrored that motion, he turned back and started the engine. He slowly made his way to their driveway and had to admit… it looked pretty cool.

After Reid parked the car, Luke leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you," he squeezed Reid's chin, "We're all ready for Christmas now."

"Good," Reid was very pleased with himself, "I know how you love this stuff…"

"But you don't…" Luke protested.

"Don't worry about it. It's growing on me," Reid looked around, while he unbuckled himself. "As long as you don't put a giant Santa Claus on our roof, I'll be just fine."

"Hmmm, I wonder if I can cancel that order…" Luke murmured, but Reid's searching glance made him laugh out loud.

"Okay okay, I was kidding…"

"I knew that," Reid snorted, stepping out of the car.

"You weren't sure…" Luke teased and their eyes met over the car roof.

"True," Reid admitted with a telling grin, "But I know ways you can make amends for scaring me like that."

"I'm sure you do," Luke laughed, opening the car door to Danny's chair.

"Okay kiddo… Are you awake enough to walk on your own or…"

Danny didn't even let him finish. His arms were already waving at Luke and the young man smiled.

"We are _so_ spoiling you…" he realized and chuckled when he heard Reid say: "And _so_ loving every minute of it…"

It was true…with those little arms around his neck and Reid's hand on his back, the sea of light around them, the snow cracking under their feet and the prospect of a nice warm bed and hot sex, he was loving every minute of his world.

Until his phone rang. The ID made him frown and while he stepped into the house, he answered the call.

"Dad? What's up?"

"It's your mother," Holden's voice was soft, "She didn't come home after her session with Dr. Michaels this evening and she's not answering her phone… We're all pretty worried by now and I…"

Holden sounded in need. Luke knew that tone of voice very well. He also knew Holden wanted him to come over. For a minute Luke hesitated. That surprised him. He had always been the first one to come to the rescue, but now he had a family of his own to consider.

"I'll talk to Reid and call you back, Dad."

"Okay son. Thanks."

While Luke filled Reid in, Danny fell back to sleep in his arms and Luke sighed. His eyes showed his confusion.

"I don't know what to do, Reid. Is it fair to drag you and Danny into this drama?"

"I have another question for you," Reid softly kissed Luke, "What do _you_ want to do?"

"I want to be with my family," Luke lowered his head.

"There. So where's the confusion? Let's go."

"But you…"

"Yeah yeah, I could give you a thousand reasons why I'd rather stay home, but they are no match when it comes to my desire to be there for you, Luke. There's no way I'll let you handle something like this on your own. So if you hand over Danny and pack up some things, I'll call Holden."

When Luke just stared at him, Reid smiled. "I told you before… Sometimes I'm a good guy in spite of myself."

Luke nodded, let Reid take over Danny, gave him a quick but firm kiss and made his way to their bedroom. Despite everything he smiled. Even now he felt like the luckiest person alive. He heard the voice of Emma in the back of his mind.

_"Blood is thicker than water, but love is thicker than blood, my dear." _

And boy, was he loved.

**A picture of Reid's surprise can be found on www. handreiking. com/LuRehome. jpg (without the interspace)**


	92. Chapter 92

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #92 Crisis

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "I really do think that any deep crisis is an opportunity to make your life extraordinary in some way." - Martha Beck

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"They could use some lighting too…" Luke whispered, when Reid parked the car in front of the dark farm. Their eyes met in the rearview mirror and he saw Reid smile.

"Already taken care of it. But it's a surprise…" He put his long finger before his lips.

Luke unbuckled and squeezed Reid's shoulder. "Very thoughtful."

He could feel Reid shrug.

"You're bringing out the best in me…"

"Maybe," Luke smiled, "You could also just accept my compliment."

Reid softly laughed. "I think you've had enough sessions with Dr. Michaels. You're getting way too sharp."

Luke chuckled, while unbuckling their sleeping boy. When Reid opened the car door, the cold wind forced its way onto their faces and it woke Danny up. Disoriented he looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We're at grandma's farm," Luke whispered, caressing the blond head. When he saw the boy frown, he continued: "My mother is missing and the whole family wants to be together right now."

The frown deepened. "Your mother…I can't remember…"

"You haven't met her yet," Reid explained, while bending his body into the car so Danny could put his arms around his neck.

As soon as Reid stood up straight again, Danny snuggled against his chest, his head resting on Reid's shoulder. As always, it made Luke smile. He knew for a long time Reid was great with kids. He remembered seeing him with Jacob for the first time. Saying goodbye to Katie in Old Town. Luke had been in complete awe, watching that loving side of Reid he'd never seen before. He had been physically unable to walk away from that scene. Sucking up the image of that arrogant and rude doctor being _nice_.

He remembered vividly that something had stirred at that moment. A longing to see more of that loving Reid. A need to make him smile. Laugh, even. A desire to have Reid looking at _him_ like that. And he'd spent many days trying to ignore all that yearning, but after that first real smile – that had taken Luke's breath away – he had become an addict. Craving for more. More smiles, more laughs, more attention, more approval, more affection. And now, now he had it all. With a deep contented sigh he put his arm around Reid's waist and pushed himself close. When he looked up, he saw Reid smiling at him and their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I love you," his doctor softly said.

"I'm blessed that you do," Luke answered, took a deep breath and opened the kitchen door to drama.

There was a strange vibe that even Emma's loving greeting couldn't affect.

"I'm sorry you had to come out here," the older woman whispered against Reid's cheek before kissing it. The way Emma glanced at Holden made him realize that the call to Luke was part of the annoyed atmosphere in the room.

"It's okay," he assured her, "Luke wants to be here."

"But you don't," Emma grinned and Reid smiled.

"I want to be with Luke."

He was awarded with another kiss and then Emma put her arm around Luke – pulling him close – and softly caressed Danny's cheek.

"Do you want to put him down?"

"No, I'll keep him with me. He still has nightmares and I don't want to leave him in unfamiliar surroundings."

Emma nodded. "I understand. Can I get your coats?"

For some reason that was Holden's cue to stand up and help.

"Thanks for coming," he said in general, "the kids are in the living room. We brought some mattresses down. I understand that's kind of tradition at a crisis."

Holden looked at Luke and the blond smiled. "It is. It helps to be together."

"It's sad those kids have had so many crises in their lives, they've created their own tradition to deal with it," Emma shook her head and Holden sighed. For some reason drama always knew how to find his family.

"Let's just be grateful they deal with it," Luke said calmly and when he walked into the living room, his siblings jumped up to great him. There was a silent group hug and Reid watched it from the threshold until he noticed Luke's extended hand is his direction. He smiled, walked to him and joined the hug.

The living room looked like one big mattress and the coffee table was filled with glasses of lemonade and bowls filled with chips and popcorn. Reid's look was telling.

"You're making the most of it," he said with a grin and the youngsters chuckled.

"Why submerge in drama if you can turn it into a party?" Faith stated and she blushed when Reid gave her an approving smile.

"Great mantra," he complimented and she grinned.

"Thought you'd like that."

Reid took a seat on the couch, Danny still asleep against his chest, and Ethan quickly found a spot next to Reid. His envy was obvious and Reid ruffled his hair.

"Hey E, are you okay?"

Ethan nodded, a little hesitant. "Are you his BeeBee too?"

"Nope. I'm Danny's dad." Wow, that felt great to say out loud! Reid smiled when he felt Luke, standing behind the couch, kissing his hear. Obviously it was also great to hear…

"Dad?" That didn't improve matters much for Ethan. The envy grew. "You're his _daddy_?"

"I am," Reid's voice was calm and very matter-of-fact, "and so is Luke."

Ethan looked doubtfully at Danny, drawing his own conclusions. "So now you love him more than me?"

"It's not a contest, E. Do you love Natalie more than Luke?"

The young boy frowned. "I love them both."

"Exactly. That's how it works."

"Ah… yes." Ethan's envy was pulling out and replaced by acceptance. "Is he okay?"

"He's very tired," Luke whispered, caressing Ethan's hair, "How about you…it's way past your bedtime, my friend."

Ethan showed them his most charming smile. "Daddy said I could wait for you guys…"

"Well, we're here now," Luke chuckled, "So how about we put your PJs on?"

"Is Danny sleeping here too?" Natalie was in awe of the sleeping boy.

"Yep, we'll put his pajamas on too," Luke nodded. "Can you help me with that?"

Natalie jumped up, all beaming. She was a real Snyder. Ready to help.

When Luke took Danny over, the boy softly moaned, but didn't wake up and Ethan was fascinated by that.

"He must be _very_ tired…"

"He is," Reid agreed. "You know, E… Danny still has nightmares. So if he starts crying or screaming tonight, you don't have to be scared. Luke and I will be here."

Ethan nodded, deep in thought. "Daddy said that Danny was hurt. Like Handsome."

"He was," Reid confirmed. "He was hurt very bad. But now he's living with us and he's safe."

"Yeah. That's good. Is his mommy missing too?"

"No, his mommy and daddy died when he was a little baby," Reid explained and Ethan looked shocked.

"Dead? And then?"

"Then some people found him a new home," Reid bit his lip – he didn't like talking about this - and Luke jumped in.

"But his foster parents didn't know how to be nice to a child, so that's how Danny got hurt."

Ethan nodded, not noticing the 'thanks' Reid sent Luke.

"I'm glad you are his new daddy," he concluded and Reid pulled him close.

"Thanks E. So am I…"

With obvious unwillingness Ethan found his way to the floor and Reid softly touched Luke's leg.

"Do you need me to come up too?"

Luke shook his head, his eyes on Ethan. "No, that's okay. I'll manage. We'll be down soon. Ethan, come on buddy. Let's go."

Reid could use some fluid, but the way Faith huddled herself in the chair made him stay.

"So how are you?"

Faith looked up for a moment to give him a quick smile.

"Grateful that you guys are here."

"No fun being the eldest at times like this, right?" Reid guessed and the teen grinned.

"You got _that_ right," she shrugged, "They are looking at me for support, but I'm a mess myself… I'm really scared."

Reid gave her a nod. "Understandably. This is scary stuff. But what's wrong with showing that?"

"Luke is always so composed, so calm and I…"

"You're not Luke," Reid interrupted her calmly. "If you're trying to be all composed and calm, but not feeling it, those kids will know and it will upset them even more. Just be honest, Faith. To them and to yourself."

Faith smiled. "As I said…I'm grateful that you guys are here."

Reid wanted to reply, but was distracted by a cold bottle against his cheek. He returned Holden's smile and focused on the beer while Holden sat on the armrest and kissed Faith on her hair.

"You're doing a great job," he assured her and the young woman smiled.

"So what's the plan for now?"

Holden turned to Reid. "Margo promised to call with an update within the next half hour and depending on her findings, we call it a night."

Reid took another large pull of his bottle, while nodding.

"We do have a spare bedroom…"

Reid shook his head. "Thanks, but I think Luke wants to stay with the kids."

"I think so too," Holden agreed with a shy smile. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It is what it is," Reid shrugged. "Nobody asked for this. Let's just hope they'll find her soon and well. How's Damian holding up?"

"He's a wreck. No clue where she could be. They didn't have a fight or anything. Well, according to Damian they hadn't."

Reid smiled. He knew Holden didn't trust Damian and he also knew Holden had the personal experience to back up that mistrust.

Before he could respond, Holden's phone rang and within seconds all adults were in the living room. Watching Holden nod and listening to his "I see" and "Okay". When he disconnected, he shook his head.

"They found her car. At the Iowa border. Abandoned. They found traces of blood. Tomorrow we'll know if it's Lily's."


	93. Chapter 93

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #93 Locked up in fear

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear." - Mark Twain

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

The minute Margo knocked on the kitchen door, they all knew. This wasn't good. Everybody stopped eating – including Reid – and all eyes were on the Chief of Police. She took a deep breath, taking in the view. A nice family breakfast, with a dark cloud hanging above the kitchen table. Tired faces focused on her and she nodded when Holden offered her a chair.

"Good morning," her voice was calm, "Although I'm pretty sure we've all had better ones. I have some more news and it isn't good," she smiled at Emma who gave her a mug of coffee and nodded at the younger children. When the adults motioned they could stay, she continued: "The blood we found in the car is Lily's. The amount isn't large enough to worry us, though. What does worry us is the ransom note that was delivered."

"Ransom note?" Holden frowned, while Reid called in every ounce of will power not to roll his eyes. Kidnapping. Of course. All part of a normal Oakhell day.

"Yeah, Lucinda found it. She and John are staying with Damian at the house and the note was stuck on the door. Quite a undertaking, because we have the house under surveillance."

Again Reid bit his tongue. This was not a good moment to question the capabilities of Oakhell's finest, but he did remember a guard at his house and Damian hiding in Reid's car. So personally he wasn't very surprised. He put a piece of Emma's bread – still warm! – in his mouth to make sure he wouldn't vent his contempt. At least his initial 'medical diagnosis' had been right on the money. Those cops were dumber than rocks.

"How much do they want?" Luke asked and as stoic as possible Margo answered "One million."

Emma's delicious baking almost went the wrong way and Reid swallowed expressively. One million? A fairly logical question came to mind. Again he kept his mouth shut, but Emma seemingly had read his mind. Her smile was a little wicked and her shrug telling. His eyes wandered to Molly and she was obviously in on their game. She shrugged too and her facial expression made it very clear. _No deal._

"That's a lot," Holden started and Margo smiled.

"Lucinda immediately made clear she was willing to pay, but as you all know by now… we try to avoid any actual exchange of money."

_As you all know by now. _If it wasn't so serious, it could have been funny.

After explaining the procedures and finishing her coffee Margo left them dumbfounded and tense. Kidnapped. Blood. It was a lot to handle and Reid noticed the family found comfort by just sitting in each others presence. Molly had pulled out some coloring books and pencils and the three young kids focused on that. Faith had put her earplugs in and had zoned out, while the adults silently watched the children.

Slowly but surely the kitchen began to feel peaceful and Reid found himself on the edge of dozing off. Not so strange, considering the strenuous night they'd had. For some reason he had ended up on the couch, while Luke and Danny had been on a mattress close to him.

It had taken him a while to relax enough to fall asleep, but an unfamiliar sound had woken him up. After a few seconds he had realized it was Danny. Softly crying and moaning.

"Noooo… don't…"

The boy's soft whisper had hit him hard and Luke's voice had been soothing to both Danny and Reid.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's a dream."

After Danny had found some peace, Reid had noticed another sound and he recognized that one too. He had stretched his arm and had touched Luke's hair and had even managed to wipe some of Luke's tears. His lover had grabbed his hand and had squeezed it three times._ I love you._ He had returned the code and with their fingers entwined they had fallen asleep.

Reid looked at Luke across the kitchen table and, as if his blond felt it, he looked up and smiled.

_Are you okay? _The brown eyes wondered.

_Yeah. You? _

Luke gave a quick nod and then yawned. Making all the adults laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you boys didn't get much sleep down here," Emma sent them a loving smile.

"I've had better nights," Reid admitted calmly.

"Did you take the day off, Reid?" Abigail's interest was real.

Before Reid could reply, the knock on the door and the stranger on the porch demanded their attention.

"Hey," the man gave Holden a nod, "We're here to install Christmas lights…"

"What?" Holden looked over to his mother, who was looking at Reid and when he gave her a big grin, she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is exactly the kind of surprise we could use today," she sniffed, making Reid a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah…well… the timing is a coincidence, but you were such a great help yesterday, staying at our house when the lighting was put up… and you were so enthusiastic about it… I was hoping you would like it."

"Love it," Emma assured him. "Great Christmas present."

"I'm glad." Reid smiled when Emma ruffled his hair. She made him feel like a twelve year old. In a good way.

He turned to Abigail. "To return to your question, no… I have a few appointments this afternoon, so I'll have to leave soon." Reid looked at Luke and their eyes started their own signaling system, exchanging words like office, red light, bed, shower, sex, sex, sex. Luke cleared his throat.

"Is it okay if I join him? Leave Danny here for a while?"

His innocent question triggered an enormous panic attack next to him. Danny's lower lip started to tremble like crazy and big tears started rolling over the small cheeks. Fear all over his face.

"Hey, what's up?" The moment Reid leaned in to him, Danny threw himself around the man's neck and looking startled, Reid lifted the boy on his lap.

The cries in his ears were heartbreaking. "Don't leave me behind. Please, don't leave me behind. Don't lock me up. I'll be better. I swear. Just don't leave me… pleeeease…"

Luke had one hand on Danny's leg and one hand against his own mouth. Probably so he wouldn't scream.

"And here is yet another little piece of the jigsaw called Danny's Horror Past," Reid sighed, kissing his boy on the temple.

"Danny…look at me…" Reid softly took the little arms from his neck and set the boy down on the table in front of him. Forcing Danny to look him in the eye. "Lóók at me, sweetie."

When the young boy finally had the courage to look up, Reid could cry. The brown eyes were filled with sadness, pain and fear. He put his hands on the little legs and softly caressed them.

"Listen to me. _Nobody_ is gonna lock you up."

The brown eyes flashed. _Somebody did_.

"Not any more," Reid's voice was loving but firm. He lifted Danny on his lap again and pointed at the people at the table. They were all watching him. Most of them with tears in their eyes.

"These people will never lock you up, Danny. Never _ever_. This is our family."

Danny started crying again. "I don't know what that _means_."

_Damn_. Reid wanted to kick something. This came too close for comfort. But for Danny's sake he showed his true colors in public.

"I didn't know either, Danny. But I'm learning. And nobody can teach you better than this group of people."

Danny had calmed down, but Reid could feel the tension in the small body still clinging to his and he shook his head at Luke, as he wiped out the words on his wish list. Office. Red light. Bed. Shower. Sex. Sex. He smiled at himself. He left one Sex on the list. Just to be safe. And he put shower back on there too. He was pretty sure Luke wouldn't 'put out' in his grandmother's house, but stranger things had happened and it was still Oakhell. You just never knew.

Luke gave Reid a nod. "I'll stay here. We need to take this one step at the time."

Reid agreed, gently putting Danny back in his chair. His smile was reassuring. "Did you hear that? Luke is staying here with you and I'll be back this evening."

"In time for dinner?" Emma asked and Reid pouted.

"I'm afraid not. Unless it's a very late dinner…"

"I'll save you some," she promised and Reid blew her a kiss.

"Already looking forward to it," he grinned and she gave him a telling wink.

"I'd like to take a shower…" he stood up, looking a little uncomfortable. He'd never been upstairs and all of a sudden he felt like a stranger. An intruder, even.

Did Luke understand? His blond stood up too. "I'll show you…"

Reid crouched down near Danny's seat and ruffled the boys hair.

"Is that okay? We'll be upstairs and you can stay here working on that piece of art."

Danny scanned the room, bit his lip and shrugged.

"Okay…"

Ethan jumped off this chair. "Grandma, can Danny and I watch Nemo?"

"If Danny wants to…" Emma smiled and explained to Danny, "It's a movie about a fish. A cartoon."

She saw something light up in the sad brown eyes. Obviously 'cartoon' was a magic word. Good to know.

Ethan looked at Danny and when the boy nodded, the youngest Snyder won the hearts of everyone present by extending his hand to his peer.

"Come Danny, it is very funny movie…"

In passing Reid gave Ethan the thumbs up and the young boy grew three inches.


	94. Chapter 94

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #94 The N-word

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: Talking about the guy we wouldn't mention anymore…:-)

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Luke, you can use our bathroom…there's a large shower in there…" Molly's invitation came with a mischievous grin that made Reid smile and Luke blush.

"But you'd better lock the door, because you never know if I need to be in the bedroom anytime soon…"

Emma gave Molly a friendly smile. "Everybody will stay downstairs while the boys are up," her voice was stern, but the amusement was apparent. She waved to the men with a telling grin.

"Don't worry about running out of hot water. We just replaced the boiler."

After shaking his head with faked embarrassment, Reid followed Luke up the stairs. The beautiful legs in front of him were too tempting to leave alone and when he stroked one of the calves, he could hear Luke gasp. Hmmm. That sounded promising.

Even more promising was the shower.

"Molly was not exaggerating… this is about our size…"

Luke nodded, looking around in surprise. "It must be pretty new. Haven't seen it before. There used to be a small room here."

"I'm sure this bathroom is a much better use of space." Reid was already undressing, when he spotted the window. With a quick hand movement he closed the window shade.

"We don't want to give those Christmas light guys an inferiority complex now, do we?"

Luke chuckled, as he removed his clothes. "That we don't," he agreed. "Or find our beautiful butts on YouTube. Not a great idea either."

"Hmmm," Reid found a good spot under the shower head and pulled Luke in, "You're right. No sharing."

Although their kiss started heated and hungry, they slowed down. Somehow they needed soothing. Support. Their hands loosened up their aching muscles, their kiss was tender. When their relax quota had been reached, their bodies took them back to the heat and hunger.

Luke surprised Reid by pushing him against the tiles and grabbing the curls in a firm grip.

"Make me forget," he whispered and Reid didn't need to ask. He needed to forget too. The cries. The fear. The despair. So he dove in with a deep groan and together they forgot. Time. Place. Everything, but each other.

Many hours later, Reid arrived back at the farm. The lights welcomed him and he smiled. This was much better. For a minute he sat there, enjoying his view, but his stomach urged him to find his way to Emma's kitchen.

The minute he walked in, all kind of Snyders welcomed him home in all kind of ways. Ethan made a run for it and arrived first, so Reid lifted the boy above his head, lowered him and enjoyed the hug.

Danny had meekly held back, but his smile was huge when Reid lifted him up and kept him on eye level.

"Hello son," Reid said in a low voice and Danny giggled.

"Hello dad," the boy tried in his lowest tone and they both chuckled. He even planted a firm kiss on Reid's cheek and the doctor looked almost blissful. Almost. When Luke came up to him, put his arm around his shoulder and gave him a soft kiss, Reid beamed.

"Hello sweetheart," Emma pointed at the table, set for two. "Luke postponed his dinner so he could eat with you. If that isn't love…"

Reid grinned, giving Luke another kiss and nodded at Emma.

"It is. I wasn't looking, but I found the best. Pretty brilliant, if you ask me…"

"No arguments here," Emma smiled, while she filled two plates with steaming stew and watched how 'her boys' took a seat, while Danny was still in Reid's arms.

"Danny, do you want to stay here or do you want to join us in the living room?"

The fact that the boy hesitated was a huge step forward. That he actually slid off Reid's lap and took Emma's extended hand was a small miracle.

"You were very right, this morning." Emma whispered to Reid, "If anyone can show this boy what family is, it's us." With a telling smile she led Danny to the living room, leaving Reid and Luke to their dinner.

"So dear," Reid teased, "how was your day?"

Luke had just taken a bite and held his thumb up. After he swallowed he answered: "Pretty good, actually. I've seen a lot of cartoons."

Reid grinned. "Poor you."

"Ah well," Luke shrugged, "What can I say… it's a sacrifice, but I was happy to do it."

Reid nodded, looking serious.

"Please know it's extremely appreciated."

They both chuckled.

"And you?"

"No cartoons," Reid watched how Luke had still half a plate of stew, while his plate was empty and with a telling grin Luke pointed at the pot on the stove. Without hesitation Reid went for a refill.

"But nothing major either. No brains to plow into, unfortunately."

"I'm eating." Luke rolled his eyes and Reid softly laughed.

"Wuss."

"Freddy Krueger."

Their teasing banter made the adults in the living room smile at each other and Abigail summed it up in three words.

"Luke is happy."

"Yep," Holden agreed with his daughter, "and it's about time too. I know we're not allowed to use the N-word around you, but can I just say I'm glad he's in LA?"

Abigail gave him a kind nod. "You may. And I would even agree."

"Is he still trying to contact you?" Molly jumped at the chance to ask something about the guy they were not supposed to talk about and Abi grinned.

"He is. Trying to sneak into my social media stuff with fake names…"

Holden couldn't help it. He had to laugh. Accepting Abi's displeasure as the consequence.

"Glad you think it's funny," she grumbled, "But I have no idea how to get rid of him."

"Get rid of who?" Luke asked, while he dropped himself on the couch and smiled at Reid, who followed his lead.

"The N-word," Molly grinned at Reid and he closed his eyes.

"Is he bothering you?" Luke frowned.

"Well yeah, he kinda is. He just doesn't want to accept that we're not gonna happen."

"Sounds very familiar," Reid murmured, vaguely surprised Luke didn't punch, pinch or poke him. He opened one eye to check on his blond and saw Luke watching Danny. Apparently the whole Noah thing didn't even register. Reid was wrong.

"I could suggest some pictures with another guy, but chances are he won't accept that either." Luke sounded half serious, half amused.

Reid chuckled, but didn't respond.

"He'll probably fly over here to slam the poor guy to the ground…" Luke sounded absolutely teasing now and Reid touched his nose, growling.

"_Man_, I can still feel it…"

"Noah _hit_ you?" Obviously that was news to this family and Reid shrugged.

"He did."

"Why?"

"Because I stole his boyfriend."

"Stole his… I thought _he_ had broken off the relationship…" Abi frowned.

"He did," Luke calmly said.

"But why would he call it stealing if you were single at the time?"

"…and he was dating another guy."

"What?"

Reid grinned. He liked this. Noah bashing. Long overdue. But then he saw Emma's look, pointing at the younger kids on the mattresses watching yet another cartoon.

"Little pigs have big ears," she said softly and the adults nodded. _Damn_. Reid bit his lip. He was so ready for some serious slandering.

Emma gave him a knowing smile and turned to her son.

"Holden, I appoint you as barista tonight." She put her legs on the coffee table and faked interest in The Aristocats. "I'd like mine black, please…"

Her son smiled and when Molly got up too, he softly slapped her on her bottom. It made her squeal and Reid shook his head.

"I'm not expecting _any_ coffee for the next hour…"

"And again you show your genius," Molly laughed and when Reid looked up, they both winked at the same time.

It made Luke crawl to Reid's chest. "I'm so glad you're a six," he whispered and Reid softly kissed him.

"Me too."

"So boys, what are your plans. Are you staying over again or are you going home? I mean, I'm very happy to have you all here, but the real crisis _is_ over…"

Reid closed his eyes again. Sleeping in his own bed, in the arms of his young lover, would be heaven. But it was not up to him. And he let Luke know.

"Whatever you decide, is okay with me," Reid said, softly caressing the blond locks.

"What's your schedule?"

"I'm on call until midnight and then I have a day off."

Luke nodded. He looked at his siblings and he knew his grandmother was right. The initial shock, the first crisis was over. Sleeping in his own bed, in the arms of his hot doctor, would be heaven.

"Okay…after the coffee we'll go…"

When Reid's phone rang, they both pulled a face, but Reid frowned when he saw the ID.

"Morgan, what's up?"

"I want you to know that we've got an emergency, but Bob wants me to operate."

Reid's frown deepened.

"Because…"

"Because it's your mother-in-law."


	95. Chapter 95

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #95 Rhythm of life

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Everything has rhythm. Everything dances." – Maya Angelou

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Damian, Lucinda and John were already there and the Look & Read room filled up pretty quick. John immediately made his way to Reid with a brown cardboard file in his hand and after greeting his grandmother and father, Luke joined the two doctors at the light box. He held the sleeping Danny close to his chest.

Although he was no expert, Luke knew it was bad. He looked at the white spot in the head scan and the white spot in the neck scan. No surprises there. Reid had already informed them that Lily had been shot in her head and neck. But the location of the two bullets was disturbing. He could see it in John's face and he could feel it when Reid put his arm around him and pulled him a little closer.

When Reid turned, he looked at the family. His family. He looked at John and the older man smiled. Understanding.

"The bad news is that the bullets are both in very dangerous spots," John started to explain. "The one in the head has penetrated the right parietal lobe. That means her personality could be affected. The other one is cervical." John pointed at his neck, "and that means that the use of her arms or legs can be affected. The good news is, that this guy here," he slapped Reid on his shoulder, "selected the top doctors for this neuro wing and two of them are working their butts off, right now."

Everyone nodded.

"Could she die?" Faith tried to look calm, but the panic was in her eyes.

"She could," John nodded, "It's not likely, but it's a major operation, so that's always dangerous."

Luke sat down and looked around. Visualizing this waiting room, many months ago, he'd often asked himself what kind of room he would like to be in if he had to wait for news about a loved one. Hoping that would never be his reality. But now it was. And he was grateful for the nice chairs, the warm colors and the homey feel of the room. It made it easier to relax.

He watched the boy in his arms and smiled. Trying to let him stay at Emma's had proved to be one step too soon and a part of Luke was happy Danny was here. Feeling responsible for his son gave him the strength to stay calm.

His eyes met Damian's.

"Are you okay?"

Damian shrugged. "In shock, like all of us." His eyes looked sad and worried, but he smiled when he looked at Danny.

"So this is your son."

Luke's chest expanded with pride.

"It is. This is Danny."

"He's beautiful," Damian whispered, "He looks like you."

Luke just nodded.

"He looks a lot better than the first picture you sent," Damian's smile was approving.

"Yeah, he does. Food, love and sleep – in random order – is doing wonders for him."

"He couldn't be in a better place, then."

Luke smiled. He was surprised Damian showed no intention of coming closer and Luke appreciated that. He wasn't ready to let Damian in.

When the door opened, all eyes were on the newcomer and Bob smiled apologetically.

"It's only me," he softly tapped Reid on his back, but made a straight line for Luke and Danny.

"Nurse Lorraine told me you brought Danny too, so after hearing all the stories I wanted to meet the brave guy myself."

He pulled up a chair and took his time looking at the sleeping boy. Then his attention turned to Luke.

"You're obviously doing a great job. He looks content."

"He does now," Luke smiled, "but he still has nightmares and panic attacks." Luke softly caressed Danny's cheek. "Every day a new piece of the puzzle comes out in a cry or remark and he's painting a gruesome picture."

Bob shook his head. "It's just incomprehensible."

"I know," Luke nodded. "I always thought I had a troublesome youth, but at least I was always loved during those ordeals."

"And all your acquired experience can be useful with Danny now," Bob softly said. "You're a survivor too, Luke. Just like that little boy. If anyone can show this boy how to overcome pain and suffering, it's you. You and Reid."

Bob and Luke both watched the said doctor, who was talking to John. As if he could feel their eyes, Reid looked up and gave a quick smile.

"Reid coped with his pain by shutting down emotionally and I think he will notice immediately if Danny starts doing that."

Luke agreed. "And maybe dealing with Danny will heal some of those old wounds."

Bob smiled. "I'm sure there will be a lot of interaction on that front. My children have triggered me a lot and it forced me to take a good look at myself. Wasn't always easy…"

Both men chuckled. "I already started that journey before Danny came along," Luke confided, "and Dr. Michaels is helping me with it. My next appointment is in two days and I already arranged to bring Danny too."

"Great idea. Lynn is really good."

Luke grinned. "She is. She…"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door and this time Dr. Lucy Montgomery and Dr. Gary Morgan entered. Looking tired, but…what was the word…pleased?

"The surgery went very well," Lucy started. Yeah, pleased was the right word. "We were able to remove both bullets and didn't encounter any surprises."

"We must warn you that the bullets did do some damage. Time will tell how severe that damage is."

"Can we see her?" Lucinda tried very hard to stay composed, but her concern was apparent.

"Not yet, grandmother." Lucy put her hand on the woman's arm. "And it might take some time. I'm talking at least eight hours here. So why don't you let John take you home?"

Lucinda was brooding on a way to bend the rules, but Lucy knew her very well and shook her head. "She needs her rest, now. Give her that. It will help her fight this. I will be here, grandma. I'll watch over her and call you if anything happens. I promise."

Without her fighting spirit, Lucinda looked old and John put his arm around her. She motioned at Damian. "You stay with us. We still don't know who's behind all this, so I'm not letting you stay in that house by yourself."

Damian just nodded. His desire to be in control was deactivated. He had a pretty strong hunch who they were dealing with and the last thing he wanted to be was alone right now.

"Are you ready to go home too?" Reid checked his watch. Almost midnight. "My day off starts in ten minutes…"

Luke grinned. He knew that look. So he nodded and rose to his feet. His hand caressed Reid's cheek for a moment.

"You look tired. Do you want me to drive?"

"If you're up for it…please," Reid kissed him, "Shall I take Danny?"

Luke wanted to assure him he was fine, but then he saw the longing in the blue eyes and he nodded.

"Please," he smiled, letting Reid pluck him from his neck, "He's getting heavier."

"I'm glad," Reid grinned, noticed Gary's searching glance and turned so the doctor could see the sleeping face. He smiled.

"He's cute," Gary stated the obvious. "You keep blowing my mind, Oliver. Living together, rings and now a kid."

"I blow my own mind too," Reid admitted, "but I'm loving every minute of it."

"I can tell," Gary nodded and gave him a genuine smile. "And I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. How are _you_ doing?"

"Hanging in there. Ruggs is a big help."

Reid was pleased with himself. "I knew he would be."

"I'm working on Kevin to join me at the Christmas reception, but I don't think I'll get him in wheels that fast."

"That's three days from now… that sounds a little premature, if you ask me."

"According to Ruggs there are some contraptions that we could use, but Kevin doesn't want to show himself like that."

"As I can understand," Reid nodded calmly.

"Me too. But this is his reality, so Ruggs thinks it's important he faces that."

"Hmm, we all have our own rhythm of dealing with stuff like that. Look at this kid. He's been through hell. I don't know how long it's gonna take for him to heal from that. It takes as long as it takes. If you rush Kevin, he's gonna resent you."

Gary nodded. "It's a fine line between pushing him too hard and keeping him in the game," he admitted. "I'll talk to him, tomorrow."

"You do that," Reid nodded at Danny. "I'm gonna take this little guy and his hot daddy home."

Dr. Gary Morgan didn't answer. He watched Reid leave. Two small arms around his neck and one strong arm around his waist. It was a sight he'd never imagined. Not even in Dallas, during their… whatever it was. Reid as a committed partner and a father. But for some mysterious reason it now looked like the most natural thing in the world.


	96. Chapter 96

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #96 Promises

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Finally. They made it home without yet another crisis and they made it to bed, without yet another distraction. Well…at least _he_ did. Reid followed Luke around with his eyes, while his blond was taking his medicine, searching through his bag and pulling out a plastic bag. He opened his drawer and filled it with a telling smile.

Reid grinned. "You have big plans…" he teased.

"I have," Luke agreed calmly. "This being your day off and all…"

"Aren't you forgetting one tiny detail?" Reid pointed at the ceiling and Luke shrugged.

"I told you… he takes a lot of naps."

With a light giggle Luke jumped onto the bed and sat next to Reid. Something in the brown eyes shifted and – as always – Reid was fascinated when it happened. Not that it happened a lot, so he made sure he didn't do or say anything to get Luke off track. There was a secret code. It started with one question.

"Can I come in?"

And it required one answer.

"Hell yes, Luciano. By all means."

This was Luke, fighting off fear, anger or whatever intense emotion was bothering him. This was Luke being aggressive. Almost brutal. This was Luke demanding what he needed. Without insecurity. Without remorse. Without consideration. This was Luke in control.

And Reid let him. Putting himself completely in Luke's very capable hands. He knew he was safe there. Whatever Luke needs were at that moment, they were never in conflict with Reid's wellbeing. Never. So Reid let him. It was no sacrifice. He loved it.

He moaned when he made it back to bed after their shower and Luke frowned.

"Too much?"

"Never," Reid's grin was wicked and reassuring at the same time. "You feel better now?"

Luke nodded, finding a nice spot against Reid's slim body.

"Yeah. I needed that."

"I guessed that." Reid kissed Luke's temple. "Always happy to function as your personal safety valve."

"I'm glad," Luke sounded drowsy already. "Before…us… this would all build up and I would end up yelling and screaming or doing something really stupid…"

"I like this better," Reid muttered and enjoyed Luke's soft chuckle.

"Me too."

Reid felt Luke's body relax even more and the even breathing told him his lover had found a path to Dreamland. His fingers were not ready to follow Luke, though. They loved playing with the moist hair. At some point they stopped moving. Their master had falling to sleep.

"…but very quiet. Don't wake him…"

Luke's soft voice reached Reid's brain and through his eyelashes he saw mini-Luke looking at him from the threshold. Shy. Curious. Yearning. And scared. Reid clenched his fists under the covers and took a deep breath. When one fist touched his leg, he was reminded of his current state. Naked. His brain settled into its stride. He needed to put his boxers on and he needed to go to the bathroom. Not an option with this boy in his doorway. So he slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Danny, where's Luke?"

"Making breakfast…" the boy hesitated. "We're having breakfast in bed…"

"Really?" Reid managed a genuine smile. "Sounds perfect. Could you go tell him I'm awake?"

Danny nodded, looking relieved he could leave and as soon as Reid heard the boy walk away, he jumped out of bed, grabbed his boxers from the chair and made a run for the bathroom. _'Mental note to self: always keep boxers within reach.'_

He had just returned back to bed when Luke walked in with a tray full of goodies and Danny walking right behind him. Still looking very insecure. As did Luke. _'I'm not sure this is such a great idea anymore'_, his eyes told Reid, '_Please help_.'

So Reid smacked his lips, looking at the food. "This looks great, doesn't it, Dancer?"

Danny giggled. "Now I'm a reindeer?"

"Ah well, it's the season to be jolly and all that," Reid joked and the boy eased up a little.

"So tell me, where on the bed do you want to sit?"

The adults were not surprised Danny pointed at a spot on the foot of the bed. As far away from them as possible. As always, Luke was the creative one. He gave Danny the thumbs up and lifted him on the bed. He then walked to the huge blanket chest and pulled out a pillow and a small comforter.

"Here," with some fast movements Luke created a little bed on their bed. "Now you can have your breakfast in bed."

The young boy was processing this new experience and although still watchful, he visibly started to relax. He even put his panda down. Always a good sign.

Luke stepped into bed next to Reid and enjoyed Reid's approving wink.

"This is nice. It's like our own picnic," the doctor smiled at his guys and focused on the tray. "I'd liked to start with a croissant."

"Of course you do," Luke smiled, handing him a plate, a knife, some jam and the croissant. He saw how Danny just stared at Reid. Accepting the plate with a smile, putting the jam on top of the bread, taking a bite and closing his eyes in pure joy.

So Luke wasn't surprised when Danny pointed at Reid after he'd asked "And what do you want me to get you?" and he gave Danny the same items. "Do you need help?"

The boy shook his head and showed he had paid attention. He mimicked Reid's motions perfectly. Including the closing of the eyes. Luke smiled. Danny was a fast student.

When all the food on the plate was gone, Luke just dropped it next to the bed and laid back. His hands under his head. He looked relaxed. Reid could see he wasn't. He was afraid to scare Danny with the wrong movements. So Reid followed Luke's lead and laid down too.

"So Dancer, how did you like this breakfast in bed thing?"

He couldn't see the boy, but he did hear a soft chuckle. "Nice."

"Good." Reid nodded.

He could feel the bed move a little and according to the soft content sigh, Danny was lying down too. That was promising.

"Comfy?" Luke asked calmly and Danny's soft "Yep" made the dads smile.

"This is what we call a lazy morning," Reid explained on a similar lazy tone.

"Hmmm," Luke agreed. "I love these mornings."

He felt Reid's hand on his cheek and softly kissed the fingers. When he came up a little to check on Danny, he frowned.

"You're lying on your back?"

"Yeah. It's much better." Danny smiled.

"That's good news," Luke softly replied and saw the boy nod.

"How are the nightmares?" Reid asked calmly.

"Scary," the boy said.

"Still every night?"

"Yeah."

Reid was lost for words for a second. Then he said what he felt. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay."

"You're a very brave boy. A very strange reindeer, but a very brave boy."

Danny laughed. Short but sweet.

The silence felt good. Reid felt Luke's hand on his and their fingers entwined. Somehow they dozed off again, because Luke's ringtone woke them all up.

"Hey dad."

"Did I wake you?"

"Well, yeah… but we're just having a lazy morning."

"Sounds good," Holden said, realizing he could use one of those mornings too, "I'm just calling to let you know that your mother is removed from intensive care. They're keeping her sedated, so no need to visit or anything. And Lucinda is there."

"Okay. I'll check in with her tomorrow. Danny and I will be at the hospital anyway."

"Okay son. Keep in touch."

"I'll do that. Say hi to everyone."

With a soft sigh Luke placed his phone on the nightstand and laid back again, repeating the information Holden gave him.

Reid nodded. "As I expected," he calmly said. Moving her from ICU is a good sign. Sounds like her breathing isn't affected."

"I understand that was a possibility?"

"It was. It's all connected to that part of the brain that was damaged."

Luke just nodded. He did worry about his mother, but he also wanted to enjoy this moment. So he changed the subject.

"Christmas is coming up soon…" He sat up a little so he could watch Danny. He smiled when he saw the boy looking at him.

"Do you have any wishes, Danny?"

The child immediately shook his head and Luke came up even more, with a teasing smile. "You don't?"

Danny shrugged. "Santa was early. I wanted a safe home."

"Check." Reid murmured and they all chuckled.

"I'm glad that wish is fulfilled. But come on, Danny. There must be more stuff you'd like to have. Or like to do…"

That made the boy sit up and both fathers did the same. Apparently Danny had a wish list after all.

"I'd like to take a bath."

For a moment, Reid and Luke just stared at him. _What_?

"With lots of bubbles in it," Danny continued, his eyes all shiny.

All Reid could ask was "Why?" and the boy smiled. "I remember having a bath. Don't know when. Long time ago. But all that warm water around me. It was great."

This was his fondest memory? His biggest wish? Taking a bath? But Danny wasn't faking. His whole face lit up by the thought of it and Luke sprung into action.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you wait till Christmas for that," he smiled. "We don't have a bath upstairs, but we do have a big one down here. If you get your clothes and underwear, I'll start filling the tub."

Danny was already making his way to the floor, when Luke realized a crucial point.

"But Danny…you know I let you shower alone, but I can't leave you alone in the tub." He saw mistrust crawling back in and Luke continued, "I'm not joining you in the tub, but I _will_ supervise. Are you okay with that?"

The boy gave him a serious look and then slowly nodded. Not completely convinced, but obviously giving Luke the benefit of the doubt. And that was all Luke needed. He would never betray Danny's confidence.

When Danny came back into the room with the clothes in his arms, Reid looked up from his laptop and smiled at him.

"Have fun, Dancer. I can smell the bath foam over here, so I think Luke is building a bubble party."

"I am," Luke replied from the bathroom.

Danny put his clothes on the chair near the door and cautiously stepped in. Reid watched him from the corner of his eye and cursed silently. The boy looked so scared. Again it made him wonder what this kid had endured. Did he really _want_ to know?

Reid focused on Luke's loving and calm voice. Sounding like dealing with abused kids was his daily routine.

"Do you want me turn around when you undress?"

Reid couldn't see them, but according to Luke's remark, Danny had shaken his head.

"Good. Let me help you then."

First a PJ flew into their bedroom. Small briefs followed.

"Let me get you in there. Water okay? Not too hot?"

Reid could hear Danny sigh blissfully. "It's perfect."

"Good," Reid almost could see Luke smile right now. "Here's a sponge."

The laptop was forgotten. Reid just sat back, with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Is it as good as you remember?"

"Better," Danny looked happy.

"If you trust me, you can even try to float," Luke suggested and Danny gave him a questioning look.

"I'll keep my hand under your neck to keep your head out of the water and then you can let your body just float in the water. Ethan always loves that."

Realizing his peer had experienced it gave Danny the last push and he nodded. So Luke put his strong hand under the small neck and then he gave a nod.

"Just relax. Let your body go where it wants to go."

The first few seconds nothing happened, but Luke didn't say anything. He knew it could take a while to fully relax. And then Danny's body came loose. His face opened up, discovering this whole new experience and his eyes hooked into Luke's.

"This is great," the boy whispered and Luke just smiled.

When Danny closed his eyes, Luke's heart felt ready to burst. He knew they had a long way to go, but in this moment of time Danny trusted him. Completely. It was overwhelming.

They lost every sense of time, but the water didn't. It turned colder and Luke moved his fingers under Danny's neck to warn him. As if he returned out of a deep trance, Danny looked confused.

"The water is cooling and if you stay in the water any longer, your skin will fall off…" When Danny sat up again, Luke showed him his little hand, all wrinkled, and the boy laughed for a moment. Getting serious the next.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, sweetie. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. We'll do this more often, okay?"

A big grin and nodding head gave a clear answer and Luke came up and tilted Danny out of the water. He had a huge towel ready and started to dry the boy's back. Softly, but not too caressing. He didn't want to freak the boy out. He then turned Danny around and gave him the towel.

"You dry the front."

Danny did and Luke noticed the painful flinch when the boy dried his groin. He put his hand under Danny's chin and made him look at him.

"Does it hurt?"

Danny bit his lip and then nodded.

"Badly?"

The boy shrugged. "Only when I touch…".

"You know we're seeing the doctor tomorrow…"

"I don't want him touching it…" Danny's eyes filled with tears and he shivered. "I didn't want them to…"

_Them_? "I know, sweetie," Luke sank to his knees, wrapped the body into the towel and pulled him close. Danny's hands almost clawed Luke's neck, as he started crying.

"They hurt me," he sobbed.

"I know, sweetie," Luke repeated.

Luke smiled when he felt the support behind him. Reid sat on the ground too, with his legs around Luke and his arms around both blonds. It was a strange, but effective, group hug. Reid smiled when Danny moved his hands from Luke's neck to Reid's cheeks. It wasn't clear who was consoling who, at this point, but it didn't matter. They just sat there. In silence support.

Luke was the first to speak and he continued the earlier topic.

"We need to check this out, Danny. Something could be damaged."

"We can only try to fix it, if we know something is wrong." Reid stated, making the boy nod.

"Will it hurt?"

"Maybe a little," Reid nodded. "The doctor will need to touch it. Maybe he needs to make an ultra-sound scan to check what's under the skin."

Danny sighed. "Okay." He looked at Luke. "You will be there, right?"

"All the way, buddy. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again." Luke kissed the boy's cheek and remembered Reid's remark. _We can only try to fix it, if we know something is wrong._

"And when somebody tries to touch you there, you come and tell me and Reid, okay? Whoever it is. You come and tell us. Promise?"

He could feel Danny nod, but it wasn't enough. So Luke repeated his question and this time the boy did answer.

"Promise."


	97. Chapter 97

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #97 The truth will out

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "What you do not want done to yourself, do not do to others." - Confucius

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Bye daddy!"

The young, cheerful voice filled Memorial's corridor and the hearts of everybody present. Danny waved, while leaving Reid's office with his hand in Luke's, and glowed when Reid blew him a kiss and waved too.

The doctor frowned when he saw a few nurses looking at him all gushy and sloppy and he felt like growling and showing his teeth. He didn't. He just verbally took a bite.

"Show is over, ladies. I'll revoke all Christmas bonuses if you keep looking at me like that."

Nobody looked scared though and he shook his head, remembering the good old days when nurses leaked and doctors cringed before he could open his mouth. Reid smiled. Yeah, it had its charms. Maybe he needed to bring in some fresh nurses. Just for the fun of it.

"That's an evil grin, even for you," Alison plunged herself in a chair and grinned when Reid glanced at her and kept writing.

"Please take a seat, Nurse Stewart."

"Pffffjjj…" Ali made some indefinable sound. "Desperately clinging to the Dr. Nasty image, are we?"

Reid couldn't help himself. He had to chuckle.

"Not working?" he asked and Ali rolled her eyes.

"Lost cause, Doc. Luke already cracked that image wide open and little Danny is the finishing touch…"

Reid shook his head. "I'm beyond redemption."

"That you are," Ali agreed calmly. "And we all know it."

"Yeah…I was just thinking about that when you walked in… well… dropped in, actually. Maybe I should replace the whole lot of you. Hire new nurses who still know how to leak and look scared when I talk to them."

"Ah, so that was the evil grin. Yeah, it is an idea. Not a very brilliant one, but it is an idea. I know one nurse you could start with. Comes with leaking guarantee and everything."

Reid looked up, saw Ali's facial expression and connected the dots. He shook his head.

"Not an option, Ali. I haven't missed her nor the annoyance she triggered."

"But Gretchen…"

"No Ali," Reid meant business and it showed. "Not negotiable."

Alison sighed. She knew when to stop and moved on.

"Everything set for the reception, tomorrow?"

"Yep, all under control."

"It's so cool that we continue the party at your place. Casey and I are looking forward to it, especially to your tree. According to Luke it's surprising."

Reid laughed. "That's a good word for it. Yeah, it's special. A little bit of everything."

"And after tomorrow night it will have even more bits of everything…"

Ali smiled. She loved how Luke and Reid managed to create their own traditions and on their invitation to a private Xmas Eve Party they asked everybody to bring an ornament that resembled Luke, Reid and/or Danny. Together with Casey she had put a lot of thought and effort in the assignment and they were looking forward to their reactions.

"Yeah… I like those personal touches."

"Me too." Ali nodded. "And Christmas on the farm?"

"For a few hours. Not the whole day. We'll eat at home when I'm not called in. When there's an emergency, Luke and Danny will stay on the farm."

"Sounds well planned."

"It is," Reid agreed, opened a file and pulled his Chief of Staff face. "Okay, let's get to work. The schedules for next week…"

Old Town was in the mood and Danny feasted his eyes and ears on the decorations and Christmas Carols.

"Great, huh?" Luke softly squeezed the little hand and Danny gave him a big smile.

"It's beautiful…" he whispered. The next minute he froze and when Luke stopped to see what was going on, Danny went into hiding behind Luke's legs.

Before he could ask what was wrong, a male voice explained it all.

"Come come, Danny. Don't be such a wuss…"

Luke straightened his back and looked the stranger in the eyes. He didn't need any introduction. Somehow he knew immediately. He also knew back-up was right behind him. Somewhere. He needed to buy some time.

"You have a lot of nerve, showing up in town." Luke started and for a moment the man looked startled and narrowed his eyes.

"I've come to collect what's mine," the man's eyes went to Danny and Luke took a deep breath. His first priority was to protect his son. He could _kill_ this guy, but he forced himself to stay calm.

"Excuse me?" Luke sneered. "He's not yours."

"I didn't mean him," the man's face was all disgust, "I want money. For the right amount I will disappear forever."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. This lowlife was actually blackmailing him?

"There are other ways to make you disappear forever," Luke suggested as calm as possible, but the man wasn't impressed.

"The police will not find us. I assure you. They never have and they never will."

"I wasn't talking about the police…" Luke gave the guy a Grimaldi look and it worked. The man started to look uncomfortable.

Luke could feel Danny move a little and again he knew. His support was here. He almost smiled when he felt the slap on his shoulder.

"So who do we have here?" Casey sounded playful, but Luke knew his friend. Casey had assessed the situation and had come to the right conclusion. Luke could see his friend's jaw tense up and he could feel the anger building. All he needed to say was two words. And he said them.

"It's him."

Before the man – literally – knew what hit him, Casey had him in a hold, pressed against the wall.

"Call my mom, Luke."

The request made the man laugh out loud. "Aren't you a little too old to call your mommy for help?"

He tried to worm his way out of Casey's grip, but discovered this young guy had a lot more strength than he had imaged.

"Not if your mother is the Chief of Police," Casey hissed and the man paled.

"Hey guys, what's…"

With his phone to his ear, Luke motioned at Casey.

"Please help Casey to hold that guy. It's him."

Paul's face hardened and he grabbed the guy by his throat.

"What's that I hear? You're the pervert that abused Danny, are you?"

The guy turned red now. Looking really scared. He recognized the ability to kill when he saw it and he could see it in this stranger's face.

"Keep your cool, Paul," Casey sounded remarkably calm. "Police will be here any minute. Think of Eliza. She wants her daddy home for dinner."

Paul nodded. "All I'm doing is thinking of Eliza. And the thought of someone starving her. Hitting her. Raping her."

He forced his knee into the guy's crotch and smirked when the man moaned.

"I wish I could give you a John Wayne Bobbit makeover, but I guess this will have to do…"

"I never touched the boy in that way!" the guy screamed, feeling the danger he was in.

"Of course you didn't…" Paul growled.

Luke looked down at Danny, when he felt the boy tugging his trousers, and he lifted him up. Before Luke could say anything, the boy started whispering in his ear and Luke felt the blood in his face boil.

"Paul…." Luke's voice trembled and it made Paul look up at him.

"He's telling the truth. He didn't do the sexual abuse himself…" Luke's eyes were filled with hatred when he turned to the man. "He let other men have their way with him…"

Paul could feel the guy tremble. His grip around his throat tightened. "You pimped him out? A six year old boy?"

"It was the only way we could keep a roof over our heads," the man yelled. "We had no choice."

"Bullshit!" Casey was yelling too, now. Before he could say more, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Casey, step back. We'll take over."

He had to take a deep breath to make his fingers loosen their grip and he was shaking when he stepped back.

He grabbed Paul's sleeve and they just nodded at each other, simultaneously turning to Luke and Danny. Both looking very upset.

"We're at Java," Casey told his mother and didn't wait for her response. He supported Luke to a table.

"Where's your phone," he asked Luke and without a word Luke handed it over. Casey found what he was looking for and made the connection.

"Hello, my…"

"No Reid, it's Casey. They're both alright, but you need to come to Java. Now."


	98. Chapter 98

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #98 Learning curve

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The most important thing about recovery is to pass the message on." - Maurice Gibb

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

While he was informing Emily by phone, he saw the doctor coming and Paul blocked his way.

"Dr. Oliver, please wait."

For a minute Reid seemed to ignore him, but he slowed down anyway. Paul's grip on his elbow was firm as he pushed the man away from Java's entrance.

"You need to hear this before you go in," Paul pulled Reid down on a bench and when the doctor gave a quick nod, Paul explained what happened. As he expected, Reid was outraged, shocked and appalled, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh God."

"I know. I've given him a knee on your behalf," Paul whispered and despite the situation, Reid gave him a quick grin. He then took a deep breath and stood up.

"Thanks for the heads up. I need to go…"

Paul just nodded and Reid hurried in. He saw Luke talking to Casey, holding Danny close to his body. The boy seemed asleep, but when Reid entered the table, two small hands reached for him. Without a word he lifted Danny up, while leaning over to kiss Luke.

Before his shocked blond could say anything, Reid nodded. "Will's brother told me."

He sat down next to Luke, not even aware of the other people at the table. All he knew was that his family was upset and he didn't have a clue how to fix that. Luke's strong hand on his upper leg squeezed and when he looked into the brown eyes, he recognized the strength. The faith. The knowing. _We will be okay._

It calmed Reid down and he looked up and met Casey's eyes.

"Thanks for calling me."

"Sure," Casey shrugged. "Least I could do."

Luke slapped him on the arm. "You did a lot, Case. If it wasn't for you…" Luke shivered.

"Don't even go there, Luke. I _was_ there and I'm glad I was. _Man_, I was _this_ close to…" Casey looked at Danny and shook his head.

"I'm glad you didn't," Reid softly replied. "He ruined enough."

Casey nodded. "I know. I kept telling myself that. But the creepiest thing of it all was…this guy looked so normal."

"I know. For some reason we expect little red horns on guys like that," Reid smiled and looked at Luke.

"How did you know who he was?"

"Danny and I were enjoying the Christmas spirit and suddenly he froze and went into hiding behind my legs. For some reason I knew immediately."

Reid's hand softly caressed Danny's hair. "What a brave boy you are." His voice broke and he cleared his throat.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared, daddy."

"I know, sweetie. But being brave doesn't mean you can't be scared. But you could have made a run for it and you didn't. You stayed with Luke. That's pretty brave to me."

Danny had to think about that one and then he nodded.

"And we'll make sure this man will never hurt you again." Casey sounded determined and Danny gave him a shy smile.

"You are very strong."

Casey looked proud. "I am."

"I'm glad the police came." Danny was suddenly very verbal and Luke and Reid smiled for a moment. Maybe this whole confrontation wasn't a bad thing after all. Danny seemed relieved. Freed.

"Me too," Casey gave him a huge smile. "He's in jail now."

Danny nodded, deep in thought. "What he did was wrong…"

"Very wrong," Reid agreed, kissing the boy's temple.

"And now it's over…" for the first time Danny sounded like he really believed it.

"And now it's over," Luke confirmed, patting the boy's leg.

Danny smiled and looked at the table. "Can I have another cocoa?"

Luke took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Allowing himself to relax. Danny was asleep next to him on the couch and Reid's office felt like a sanctuary. A good place and time to come to grips with this crazy day that started so normal.

Then again, how normal is a doctor's appointment to examine your son's genitalia? Luke slowly shook his head. Danny had put on a bold face, but both Luke and Dr. Rainsby had noticed the fear in the brown eyes. Luke smiled, remembering the gentle approach of the doctor. He had turned the whole ultra-sound scan into a game, explaining to Danny – and Luke – the images on the screen.

Dr. Rainsby hadn't been too alarmed by what he saw and had taken a urine sample to rule out any STDs. The mere mention of the test had nauseated Luke and Dr. Rainsby had softly tapped Luke's shoulder in silent support.

He had completed the examination with a telling thumbs up to Danny. "I'm glad to see you're doing so much better, Danny. "

His "thank you" had been polite and standoffish, but the small smile had been a present and Dr. Rainsby had acknowledged it as such.

After a session with Dr. Michaels – Danny hadn't said much, but he hadn't been too scared or aloof either - and a milkshake at Bob's, they had stopped by at Lily's room. She had been asleep and Luke had been grateful for that. He had touched her hand, whispering 'I love you' and he had lifted Danny to his chest so he could see his grandmother. The boy was fascinated by the large bandage around her head and after Luke explained the surgery, Danny had nodded.

"Can we see daddy now?"

After a short visit with Reid, they had gone to Old Town to meet up with Casey. Luke softly sighed, remembering the scary events that afternoon. He then pulled out his phone and created a mail. Subject: _we've got him_.

With Reid still on rounds, Luke just leaned back into the couch. He didn't want to leave. Even without Reid actually being present, his office somehow offered Luke the energy to restore his balance. He even may have dozed off a bit, because he was startled by the soft "Luke?"

When he looked up, he smiled. Katie's concern was all over her face and after she pulled up a chair, he nodded.

"Good to see you," he softly said, with a quick look at Danny. The boy was still fast asleep.

"Same here," Katie softly touched Luke's knee. "I just got your mail and Ali told me you were here...I just had to see you…and him…"

"Thanks," Luke squeezed the hand on his knee, "It was…disturbing."

"I can quite well imagine that," Katie shook her head, "But at least he can't hurt any other kids, hopefully for a long time."

"True," Luke agreed, caressing Danny's hair. "But we all know he's just the tip of the iceberg."

Katie nodded. "I don't know if you heard, but Kim is planning a series on child abuse. What to look for, who to call…that kind of stuff."

"I hadn't heard, but I'm happy to hear that. I want to look into some projects too. To get involved in it with the foundation. But haven't found the time to check it out yet."

Luke looked a little annoyed with himself and Katie slapped him on his leg.

"Your focus is on Danny and that's where it should be, Luke. You're obviously doing a great job. That first picture you sent is still on my mind, but look at him now… he looks healthy."

Luke nodded, not ready to share Danny's examination with Katie.

"He's getting there." Luke looked up and saw Katie's tired eyes.

"And how are you?"

He ignored her 'Oh, don't worry about me' wave and when he kept looking at her, she smiled.

"Okay…so I'm making a big mess of my life yet again…"

Luke rolled his eyes. "As far as I know you haven't messed up for a long time, so maybe it's just your turn again."

It made Katie laugh softly. "And I'm making the most of it."

"Wanna share?"

Katie leaned back. "Well…let me summarize it for you…Me and Chris…somehow didn't feel right anymore. But instead of making a clean and honest break, I just started avoiding him. And that wasn't that hard, because Dan started paying attention to me." Katie sighed for a moment, looking at her nails.

"And he's great. He really is. And his resemblance to Brad was a great bonus, initially. But obviously he isn't Brad and the more I learn about Dan, the more I realize he isn't Brad. You know?"

Luke nodded, keeping silent.

"And all it does now is making me miss Brad even more. And I don't want that anymore. But Dan…" Katie shrugged, "…let's say he's determined we can make it work."

"Sounds like the Noah-syndrome to me," Luke suggested and smiled at Katie's confusion. "Never mind. How determined is he, though? Is he freaking you out?"

"A little," Katie confessed. "Yesterday he told me he was convinced that fate had sent him to Chicago, to bring us together. And a part of me thinks that's very romantic, but another part of me is sounding the alarm."

Luke nodded. "Still waiting to hear where you messed up, though…"

"Well…I could have been in a steady relationship with Chris…"

"Someone I know would say that _that_ would have been messing things up…" Luke grinned and his grin grew when he heard a male voice agreeing.

"That hot blond is right," Reid leaned over to Luke for a soft kiss, gave Katie a kiss on her hair and sat on the other end of the couch, smiling at his sleeping son.

Katie shrugged. "I guess I'm just confused."

"Nothing wrong with doubt," Luke smiled, passing on one of the things he learned from Dr. Michaels, "Doubt just gives us a chance to look at our lives and figure out what we really want."

"And if you don't know what you want?" Katie rolled her eyes. She hated feeling like this.

"You just decide you don't know what you want," Luke replied.

Reid nodded, pointing at Luke with a proud smile.

"What he said."

"You know, Katie…" Luke leaned forward and took her hand in his, "I've been there too. Not knowing what I wanted. Confused by my feelings for Noah and the pull between Reid and me… It scared me so much that it made me run back to what I knew. My comfort zone. Thank _God_ Noah rejected me," Luke chuckled when Reid murmured "Hear hear" – "But also thank God Reid made me leave when I turned to him. All of a sudden my choice was taken away. Noah didn't want me and Reid didn't want me. And that forced me to look at what _I_ wanted."

Luke looked at Reid and they shared a knowing glance. It made Katie smile.

"Yeah, maybe I need some distance from both of them…" her words gave her a sense of relief that surprised her. She took a deep breath, rose to her feet and kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Thanks Luke. I feel better."

"Me too," Luke laughed. Helping others always put his own challenges into perspective.

"See you guys tomorrow," Katie hugged them both, "Emma offered to watch Jacob, so I guess I'll come alone."

"One is not such a wrong number," Reid smiled, "when the two at hand aren't right."

Katie smiled. "When you're right, you're right, genius."

Standing next to each other, hand in hand, Luke and Reid watched Katie leave.

"So I guess Dan's out too…" Reid could help but grin.

"Yeah, for as far he lets himself push out…" Luke frowned. Something didn't feel good, but he didn't give it another thought when a soft tug at his trousers demanded his attention. He turned and smiled.

"Look who's awake!"

Danny sat up and yawned expressively, suddenly realizing something.

"No nightmare!" His face was all smiley when both Luke and Reid clapped their hands.

"_Now_ we're talking!" Reid put his hand up and Danny high-fived him.

"And hungry," the young boy looked a little shy, but when his dads both laughed, he joined them.

When Luke put his hand on Reid's back and let his eyes asked for a status report, the doctor nodded.

"I'm done. Just need to check with Gwen and then we can go home."

He smiled when Danny put his arms up at the word home and with a teasing growl Reid picked the boy up from the couch and held him above his head. All he saw in the brown eyes was trust and Reid's smile grew.

He slowly lowered Danny to his chest and the boy threw himself around Reid's neck.

"Come on, Monkey," Reid smirked, "Let's see if Gwen is ready to let me leave."

And she was.


	99. Chapter 99

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #99 A touch of Christmas

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind." - Calvin Coolidge

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He sipped his wine, while looking out the window. The lights on the house and trees illuminated their lawn and he grinned watching adults and kids combining the building of a big snowman with snowball fights. He noticed how Danny stayed close to Luke, but really threw himself into the game at hand.

Even through the double glazing Reid could hear Hallie squeal when Danny's snowball hit her arm and without any hesitation she retaliated. With an almost evil grin on her angelic face.

Without looking up Reid knew who's hand was on this shoulder and he pointed outside. "Your daughter is giving my boy a run for his money."

"She must have been provoked," Will concluded, with amusement in his eyes, "because my little angel wouldn't do that…"

"Of course she wouldn't," Reid snorted, taking another sip.

Will grinned. "So what's your excuse not to join them?"

"I'm on call," Reid gave Will a quick smile, "So I can't get myself too tired." He lifted his glass, "or intoxicated."

"That's still your first drink?"

"It is. What can I tell you? I'm easy to please."

"Yeah right," Will snorted, "Since when?"

They both laughed and Reid gave him a teasing grin.

"So what's your excuse?"

"I've been building a snowman this whole afternoon. This is Gwen-time."

"And apparently she's enjoying every second of it," Reid concluded, watching his assistant chasing Casey with a snowball in her hand.

"She is," Will smiled too. The love on his face was apparent. "Luke told me Christmas isn't really your thing, but I must say… you look pretty at ease."

"I feel at ease," Reid agreed, with his eyes on the white world outside. "I spent most of my holidays in a hospital and Christmas always meant a lot of stressed personnel, complaining about wretched family members they really didn't want to see, but had to have dinner with because it was Christmas. And stuff like that." Reid rolled his eyes. "Stressed out because of their children's wish lists, stressed out about having the perfect holiday… and of course it was always a disappointment so they would be complaining about _that_ for a week."

Will laughed out loud. "Yeah, that's a gruesome picture you're painting. If that's all you know, I understand your loathing of it. And I also understand this party must come as a culture shock."

Reid joined the laugher and nodded. "Exactly. Bob made a perfect start with the reception…" Reid looked at his mentor, in conversation with his wife and Katie near the fireplace, and smiled. "…because it wasn't half as forced and frenetic as I thought it would be."

Will agreed. "It was a nice party. Very relaxed."

"Exactly. So that was a bonus." Reid smiled, thinking about Bob's short speech. When he announced his leaving, nobody was surprised. Everybody there knew it was coming and they also knew who was coming next. And he had to admit… it felt pretty good that he had been welcomed with a loud applause and many friendly faces.

Somewhere along the way they had accepted him as their new Chief and the professional Reid knew that this respect would result in better teamwork. But the recently-discovered-and-still-excavating personal Reid noticed that he liked being liked. That he liked seeing Luke and Danny so proud of him. And boy, had they looked proud.

"And this party here…" Reid's smile increased. "It's genuine. I like that."

"That's because you and Luke are genuine," Will put forward. "Luke could never hide his true feelings, even if he tried real hard. His eyes tell it all. And you…" Will's smile was teasing, but loving. "…your honesty is legendary by now. No Bullshit Bingo on your watch."

They both laughed.

"So I'm not surprised you both found a way to create a gathering that offers that relaxed feel of being able to show your true colors."

"Nicely put," Reid was impressed, "Are you are writer too?"

Will chuckled. "Hardly. I like to make up bed time stories for Hallie, but I never write them down. It's just for fun."

"You do have a way with words," Reid stated and Will looked pleased.

"Thanks. Apparently Luke thinks so too… he offered me a PR job."

Reid nodded. "He told me. I thought it was a brilliant idea, but evidently you didn't?"

Will lowered his head a little. "The job sounds perfect, but I don't want to misuse our friendship like that. Luke is too dear to me."

Reid frowned. "Misuse your friendship? I don't think you could, even if you gave it your best shot. You simply don't have it in you."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Reid. But I'm pretty sure not everybody will see it that way."

"Who cares about general appearances?" Reid shrugged. "You would pass up a perfect job offer because of what some people might think?"

Will took a large gulp from his drink. "I guess I would."

"Well, with all due respect, but I think that's stupid."

"Ahh, the legendary honesty…" Will smirked and Reid gave him a quick smile.

"Well, actually that was me constraining myself."

"You know Reid…it's just…I mean, Gwen is already working for you. And now Luke asked me to help him run the foundation. Big job. Big paycheck. It just doesn't feel right. It's not that I don't want to help him out. Especially now, with Danny, I understand he needs to delegate…"

"Yeah and he needs to delegate to someone he can trust beyond a shadow of a doubt, Will. I don't have to explain we're talking about a lot of money. That's why you came to mind. Because he knows you would never betray him."

Will bit his lip. "But I don't want him doing me any favors because of our friendship."

"He's doing himself a favor and helping you out at the same time. Sounds like common sense to me," Reid shrugged, sipping his wine and watching Danny making a snow angel. Then he turned to the young man next to him.

"Don't get me wrong, Will. If it doesn't feel right for you, you should be true to yourself. But be really true then and don't base this decision, or any decision, on what others might think. That's irrelevant."

When he saw Luke and Danny heading to the front door, he slapped Will on his shoulder.

"You're a good friend. Whatever you decide."

Will looked out the window and smiled when he saw Gwen and Hallie dancing in the snow. He turned and watched Luke and Danny coming in. After Reid removed Danny's coat, he lifted the boy and obviously made a funny remark, because Danny's laughter filled the room. He watched Luke, enjoying his new family, and he felt like crying. Tears of pure joy.

His Luke. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Luke, while living in Carbondale, until this very moment. He would go through fire and water for this guy and he knew Luke would do the same for him. Without hesitation. And the foundation… the minute Luke had mailed him about it, he had felt proud of Luke for spending his money this way. And now he could be a part of it. Taking all the knowledge he gathered at school and turn it into personal experience.

When he saw Gwen and Hallie come in, he walked towards them. As always, Gwen seemed to know what was going on in his mind.

"I saw you talking to Reid," she softly said and Will grinned.

"It was more like Reid talking to me," he lifted Hallie and kissed her cold cheek.

Gwen's eyes asked the question. _And?_

"I will talk to Luke."

Gwen put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"You do that," she smiled. She took Hallie's hand and guided her into the living room, pointing at Danny. Then she turned to Will. Her smile was telling. _No time like the present…_

Will found Luke looking at the Christmas tree.

"You were right. It's something else."

Luke gave him one of his trademark smiles. Almost outshining the lights in the tree.

"I love it," the blond pointed at the new ornaments. "Those three rainbow colored pinecones…simply beautiful."

Will smiled. "Showing your true colors…that was the first thing that came to mind when your request for an ornament came in…And our Hallie loves painting."

"I'm glad," Luke nodded. "and you're very right. I know Reid loves everything about me and he knows I feel the same about him."

Will pointed at an angel with a toy stethoscope. Courtesy of Kim and Bob.

"That one is brilliant too. The people that really know him, know it's true. He's an angel in disguise."

Luke smiled, all love. "He is. But Katie's Beauty and the Beast is pretty hilarious too."

His fingers cautiously touched the glass ball with three hearts in it. "I don't know where Case and Ali found this… beautiful."

"I do know," Will softly laughed. "We saw it in the same store we bought the wings."

Luke had to restrain himself not to touch the soft feathers again. It was so fragile, so delicate and so precious. Two little white wings.

'_Because you make each other fly higher_,' the little card said and Luke softly bumped into Will.

"Does the offer to be your wingman still stand?" Will whispered and Luke's eyes filled with surprise, joy, love and enthusiasm.

"You changed your mind?" Luke gave him a hug and Will pulled his friend close.

"I did." Will looked at Reid and he wasn't surprised to find the doctor watching them. So he put a thumb up and Reid mirrored that.

"Reid pointed out that I was basing my decision on what others might think…"

Luke laughed. "Oh boy, he's allergic to that."

"So I noticed," Will grinned. "But he made a lot of sense. So…here I am. Reporting for duty."

Luke hugged him again. "This is the best Christmas ever," he whispered "and Christmas hasn't officially begun yet…"

With their arms around each other's shoulders the two friends walked to the rest of the group. The Ghost of Christmas Present smiling on them.


	100. Chapter 100

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #100 The greatest gift of all

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "I believe the children are our future. Teach them well and let them lead the way." – Linda Creed

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Author's Note: As you can see, this is my 100th chapter. Quite a milestone! To celebrate, I would love as many comments as possible today. I will gather them and give them a spot on the soap's website. (www. sylicious. com)  
>And if this soap touches you, please share this link as much as possible. Just today. Because it's an anniversary! Thanks!<strong>

So this is Christmas.

While his fingers were enjoying the feel of Luke's locks, Reid allowed himself to be flooded with memories. Good memories. He smiled. _Very_ good memories.

Luke muttered something in his sleep and Reid gave him a soft kiss on the temple. How he loved this man. His man. His strong, loving, responsible and wise man who had turned into a twelve year old on Christmas morning.

Reid almost chuckled out loud, thinking about it.

After their very successful and enjoyable Eve party, Luke had opened a closet and several presents had found their way under the tree. Reid's focus had been especially on the long round case with his name on it. Literally. He had been harassing Luke over the possible content.

Golf clubs, so he could play with other kind of balls for a change?

Bow and arrow, to shoot down hysterical nurses?

A week's supply of condoms?

Luke had had a fit of laughter that had made the blond cry. He had not been talkative though, at least not about the content. He _had_ told Reid how much he loved him, how grateful he was for their life together and how he had been looking forward to a four this whole evening. So Reid had made the best of a bad bargain and had shelved the whole present discussion while Luke had pulled him into the bedroom.

He had returned to the subject when they were both enjoying the afterglow, however.

"A really big candle, because I'm the light of your life?"

"What?" Luke's eyes had still looked dazed and Reid had grinned. Wickedly.

"My present."

"Shut up," Luke had slapped him on the chest, "or I will get up, remove your present and store it for next year."

"Pfff," Reid had snorted. "You're not able to get up..."

When Luke had moved to the edge of the bed, Reid had pulled him back. Laughing out loud.

"Okay okay. I'll shut up about it. But I'm not telling you about my gift either."

Luke had sat on this knees next to him. All shiny.

"You got me another gift?"

"Yeah. I know this four was pretty awesome, but…"

Luke had slapped him again.

"You already surprised me with the lights," Luke explained and Reid had smiled.

"Oh that… yeah, you're right. You already got my gift. I'll store this one for next year, then," Reid had teased and Luke had laughed that beautiful, light, carefree laugh.

"No you won't," he had been pretty sure about that. "But I haven't seen you put anything under the tree…"

"That's because I haven't put anything under the tree yet," Reid had confirmed and Luke had pillowed his head on Reid's chest, letting his hand stroll over the muscles in Reid's arm.

"Is it that big?" He had asked on a soft and very seductive way.

"Nope."

"Is it that heavy?"

"Nope."

"Reid…"

"What?"

"One hint?"

"Okay." Reid had taken a deep breath and Luke had smiled at him. "It's great. There. I've said it."

Luke had chuckled, accepting defeat. "I'll find out tomorrow morning."

"If you're lucky," Reid had grinned and after one last, long, lazy kiss Luke had fallen asleep.

The next morning had started with Luke's teachings and their son as an eager student.

"There's only one right way to wake up your parents on Christmas morning," Reid had heard Luke explain outside their bedroom. The whispering had made him suspicious and not without reason. Before he'd realized what happened, Luke and Danny had climbed onto the bed and had been jumping around, yelling "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Reid had laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"So?" He'd asked as grumpy as possible – totally implausible after his earlier peals of laughter – "What's that to me? I don't do Christmas. Humbug!"

But Danny had been trained by a pro. Still jumping up and down on the bed, he had shouted: "Then you don't get a present!"

But Reid had. Right then and there. On an impulse he had grabbed Danny's leg and made him fall on the bed, starting a tickle match. Totally forgetting about the boy's issues and past. When he had heard Luke holding his breath, he had realized the risk he was taking, but then Danny had roared with laughter. This time the "no no no no" sounded playful and when Reid had picked him up and held him above his head, he had only seen pure fun. Best gift ever.

After a quick breakfast they had gathered around the tree and Luke's eyes had gleamed when he had noticed a golden envelope concealed between a few branches. His curiosity had been visible, but he had managed to focus on Danny's fun. The-boy-without-a-wish-list got a lot of stuff he didn't know he'd wanted until he had it. With his arms around a huge stuffed pony surrounded by a big pile of toys he had looked absolutely blissful.

"Thank you so much…" after some hesitation he had walked over to the fathers on the couch and had shyly given each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," they both had whispered, moved and grateful.

To lighten the mood, Luke had clapped his hands.

"Can I get my present now?"

Reid had laughed. Willingly. "Sure. But there's a story attached to it."

"Of course there is," Luke had smiled, returning to the couch with the envelope. He knew by now Reid didn't care for presents without a thought behind it.

"Do you want to share that story first?"

"Nope, you open it up and I will explain."

Luke had pulled out a card. At first glance it looked like a Valentine's card.

"I'd love to spend my life with you," Luke had read out loud and continued after opening the card, "if I could only find the time…"

Luke had frowned and had then started reading Reid's scribble. "We're in this together, Looker." Luke had smiled. He loved that pet name. "So I'm delegating too. And I'll be home till January 10th."

"What?" Luke's whisper had reached Reid's heart and he had cleared his throat.

"Well, that's the story attached to it. After Danny walked into our lives," Reid had smiled at the boy, "you're the one making all the adjustments and that didn't sit right with me. As I wrote on the card, we're in this together. So I started thinking about ways to lessen my workload. And a few days ago Doogie Hughes stepped into my office."

Luke had been hanging on every word. "What did _he_ want?"

"He wanted to speak to me about starting part time and for some reason we actually talked. He told me about Matt's mother and the things he had been discovering about himself and I told him about Danny…and there was actually some sort of…I don't know… connection?"

Luke had looked as surprised as Reid had felt during that conversation.

"And before I knew it, I told him about my wish to diminish my responsibilities and he asked me what part I wanted to drop the most and that was a no-brainer."

"The board meetings," Luke had guessed.

"The board meetings," Reid had confirmed. "And then Doogie admitted to me he liked that stuff. Apparently he'd had a trial run, a few years ago, and he had actually enjoyed that part of it. He told me he realized he lacked the vision and the leadership to steer Memorial to new heights and he basically told me I was a much better man for that job. But he was more than willing to help out with the board stuff."

"I can't believe this," Luke had chuckled. "Are you seriously telling me that you're gonna share this job with Chris?"

"Nooooo," Reid had pulled a face. "There's one captain and that's me. I will set the course and Doogie can go and sell it to the board…"

"I'd never thought I would say this, but it sounds like a good deal."

"Exactly. That's what I felt. And after we came to an understanding, I notified Gwen and asked her to clear my schedule until January 10th, so I can spend some time with my family. And it will give you some space to do your own thing."

Luke had been all over him and after a intense kiss – that had made Danny giggle – he had made his way to the tree again and had picked up the – now – lonely case. He had handed it to Reid and he had cleared the coffee table. That had been a major hint, somehow, and Reid had slowly nodded when he unwrapped the contraption and opened it up. As he had suspected a ground plan came out and it had shown their property.

"Okay, Looker…" Reid had rubbed his hands together, "what am I looking at?"

"First let me tell you… if there is anything on here you don't like…it can be altered." Luke's hand had strolled over the paper, but he had waited with his explanation until Danny had found a place on Reid's lap so he could watch it too.

"This is our house. I didn't make any plans for that. This…" Luke had pointed at the area on the edge of their grounds, "is as far from the main building as we can get, so I was planning a little present for myself over there…"

"The barn," Reid had nodded and Luke had smiled.

"Still okay with that?"

"Totally."

"Great. Over here…" Luke's finger had moved to the right, "…are currently two outbuildings. One is very solid, the other isn't. Plans are to turn the solid one into a guesthouse and to demolish the current shed and replace it with another guesthouse."

Reid had looked up and Luke had shrugged. "I do have a large family and your selected family is growing too…can't hurt to have space to put them up."

"Makes sense to me," Reid had agreed.

"And here…" Luke's finger tapped on the left of the paper, near the house, "I've planned our pool house."

"Pool house?" Reid had first made a swimming motion, followed by a billiards movement and Luke had grinned, mirroring the swimming.

"Ah, that's a great idea," Reid had nodded.

"It will also house a sauna, a fitness area, a small movie theater and a bar."

"Wow," Reid had been genuinely impressed. "Now I understand the need for two guesthouses… nobody will ever leave!"

They had all laughed and Reid had kissed Luke firmly. "I love it. When do they start?"

"The minute I tell them to," Luke had grinned. "All permits are in. Putting up a barn isn't that big of a deal, even when it's freezing, and they can start with that first guesthouse whenever they want. That's all indoors."

"Do we get horses?" Danny had asked, his eyes on the drawing.

"That's the plan," Luke had nodded and the boy had bounced on Reid's lap.

"Can you teach me how to ride?"

Luke had noticed Reid's contemplative look, so he hadn't made any promises.

"We'll see about that. First step is to feel comfortable around the horses."

Danny had nodded. Reid's look hadn't gone unnoticed by the boy either and he had nestled himself against Reid's chest. He had smiled when he had felt Reid's kiss on his hair.

Then the boy obviously realized something that made him sad. Almost in tears, even.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Luke had shaken the small leg to get his attention, but Danny had lowered his head.

"I don't have any presents for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Luke had tilted the boy's head, making Danny look at him.

"You're the greatest gift of all!"

"I am?" Danny's sadness had disappeared like snow in summer as he had looked at both nodding men. His face had been pure sunshine and it had made Luke grab his phone again.

"Yep," Reid confirmed after looking at the picture Luke just made, "No competition. Greatest gift of all."


	101. Chapter 101

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #101 Life's curveball

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better to take things as they come along with patience and equanimity." - Carl Jung

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

For a minute Reid was drawn back into the now by a soft moan and a turning body. Luke moved over on his side and Reid followed his movements. With his hand on Luke's thigh and his head against Luke's strong dorsal muscles, he let the memories take him to the farm. And again he smiled.

In the spirit of Christmas, Emma had invited Lucinda, John and even Damian to her home and when the Oliver-Snyder family entered the kitchen, both grandmothers had greeted them. Emma had softly caressed Danny's cheek and Lucinda had cornered Reid.

"Give me a hug and make it a good one. I'm in desperate need of some serious TLC."

"And you're coming to me?" Reid had rolled his eyes, "Sounds like you're in desperate need of some counseling. Or drugs. Let John do the hugging."

She had softly slapped his arm and with a "Ah well, come on then" Reid had taken her in a tight hold and she hadn't fought him. She hadn't been kidding. She had needed some strength.

"You're very strong for such a scrawny guy."

"Scrawny?" Luke had interfered with faked outrage, "My guy is a mean, lean, loving machine." When his grandmother grinned, Luke had pulled her in for another bear hug.

"I'll take your word for it," Lucinda had snorted, blowing Reid a kiss and crouching to greet Danny.

"Hello sweet boy, did Santa bring you a lot of presents?"

Danny had shaken his head. "My daddies did."

Emma had narrowed her eyes for a moment, just when she was about to hug Luke.

"Somebody told him a few years ago," Luke had explained with a sad smile, letting himself pull to Emma's breast.

"That's a shame," she had whispered. "But then again, Ethan doesn't believe in Santa anymore either…at least we don't have to worry that someone will crush Danny with the truth."

"And what did your daddies get you?" Lucinda had shown genuine interest in the boy and Danny had given her his big smile in return.

"Lots!" he gesticulated a big pile, "A big pony…not a real one, but daddy is gonna build a barn and we'll have real horses. And a few DVDs and books and crayons and… lots…"

"Wow," Lucinda had looked really impressed. "That sounds fantastic!"

"Yeah," Danny had nodded profusely. "But I'm the greatest gift of all. My daddies told me so."

The kitchen had filled up by now and Danny's words had been touching a lot of people.

"Well, your daddies are absolutely right. You are." Lucinda had smiled. "Can I give you a hug?"

Danny had looked at Luke and the man had smiled. "Don't look at me. If it's okay, say yes. If you don't want to hug, that's okay too. Just say what you want."

"I want you to hold me," Danny had grabbed Luke's leg and after ruffling his hair, Lucinda had stood up. Still smiling.

"Thank you for being honest," she had said, softly caressing Danny's cheek. "You're a brave boy."

Luke had lifted Danny to his chest and the rest of the family came closer to greet them. Some of them for the first time.

"That's quite a change," Seth had given Reid a pat on his shoulder and Reid had smiled.

"Yeah, I remember our conversation on Thanksgiving…life sure knows how to throw a curveball."

"It does," Seth had smiled. "And I understand the connection with this boy. It's like I've stepped into a time machine, looking at Luke at that age."

"He does look like Luke. Lucky boy. But Luke keeps telling me Danny's character reminds him of me. Poor kid."

They had both chuckled.

"On the other hand, Luke is totally in love with you, so there must be something about that character of yours that's appealing."

"Don't tell Luke. He might realize there's not…"

"I'm not worried," Seth had given his relaxed, warm and open smile. "Let's play chess."

"I thought you'd never ask," Reid had mumbled, following Seth to the chess corner.

Reid's brain stopped projecting the memories to alert him to a soft sound. He recognized it immediately. No screaming this time, but Danny was clearly having a nightmare. The first one after the encounter with Evil Foster.

He looked at Luke, still sound asleep, and decided on a solo rescue mission. He shivered when he dressed, but warmed up by hurrying up the stairs. The dim light of the nightlight showed Danny clawing his blanket, moving his head from right to left in furious motions. Fighting his demons.

"Danny," with a soft, raw voice Reid tried to penetrate into the nightmare, "You're safe. It's a dream. It's okay. You're safe."

He kept repeating the words and again it worked. Danny calmed down and after a few minutes and a deep sigh he woke up. The horror still in his eyes.

"Daddy," his cry made Reid gasp, "I don't like the dark…"

"I know, buddy. Was it dark in your dream?"

Danny nodded, sobbing.

"You want me to hold you?"

The boy nodded again and Reid picked him up, put him on his lap and put a blanket around them. His arms held the boy tight, slowly rocking him, and he could feel Danny relax.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Reid whispered and Danny shook his head.

"I can't," the boy's voice sounded so fragile, so scared, that Reid instinctively pulled Danny even closer to his chest.

"That's okay. Just know that we will listen if you want to tell, right?"

Danny nodded. "I know."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, buddy."

"Are you scared of things?"

"Oh yes," he smiled when Danny turned his body a little so he could watch Reid's face and continued, "Lots of things. I don't like to be in tight spaces. Once I was stuck in an elevator with Luke…not good."

Danny giggled. "Didn't daddy calm you down?"

"Yeah, he did," Reid smiled. _After tormenting me first_, he thought.

Danny nodded. "Daddy is good at that."

"He is," Reid calmly agreed.

"You are too."

"I'm glad."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, buddy."

"What do you do when you're scared?" Danny sounded sleepy.

"I try to think happy thoughts," Reid whispered, remembering Luke's advice in the elevator. "Going to a happy place in my head."

To Reid's surprise, Danny nodded.

"I did that too."

"What is your happy place?" Reid asked, not really expecting an answer. But it came anyway.

"I don't know where it is, but it's very light and there's an angel."

"That sounds like a happy place."

"Yeah. She looks like the picture on the book," Danny whispered, unknowingly explaining why he wanted that book near his bed _all_ the time. "And she was always there when I was…" Danny sighed, "locked up."

Reid didn't ask. He just kept rocking the little body and gave Danny a soft kiss on his temple.

"I'm glad she was there."

"Yeah, me too…"

Reid could feel Danny fall asleep in his arms and for minutes he just sat there. Rocking his child, overwhelmed by his emotions. Love and fear were fighting for precedence. He felt a primal need to protect this kid, but helpless at the same time. How could he protect Danny from the horror that was already in his system? How could he shield his son from the evil that was already in his memory?

_Whatever mistakes we'll make, at least he will be loved for a change_, Luke whispered in his brain and Reid nodded. True. The boy was loved. Immensely love. But would it be enough?

With a sad sigh Reid cautiously put Danny back in his bed and covered him with the sheets, Mr. Panda near the boy's head. Reid softly kissed Danny's forehead.

"You're safe now," he whispered as a final reminder and after one more look, Reid made his way to the warm bed. Luke was in the same position as he left him, but the minute Reid laid his head on the pillow, Luke turned to him.

"Everything okay?" Luke nestled himself against his doctor.

"Now it is," Reid whispered.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Getting there. He told me there was an angel with him whenever he was locked up," Reid shared on a soft whisper. "Sounded to me he was locked up a lot."

"He's safe now," Luke put his leg over Reid's and pulled himself closer. "He's our greatest gift, but I'm pretty sure we're his."

Reid kissed Luke on his forehead. "We are. And you're right about something else too."

"What's that?" Luke smiled.

"All in all, Christmas isn't so bad after all."

The ghost of Christmas Past waved goodbye.


	102. Chapter 102

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #102 Ancient history

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "A small body of determined spirits fired by an unquenchable faith in their mission can alter the course of history." - Mahatma Gandhi

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

The minute he walked into Memorial, he was addressed with several "I know you're off duty, BUT…" and with a telling smile Luke kissed him, making a 'go on' movement with his hand. When Danny protested, Luke squeezed the little chin.

"We'll meet daddy later. Let's visit grandma Lily."

Danny's face made very clear he didn't like the deal, but then he leaned back to Luke's shoulder and let the world happen.

The little brown eyes lit up a little when they spotted a familiar face near the bed. Lucinda jumped up when they walked in and after kissing Luke, she softly caressed Danny's chin.

"Hello my dear boy. How are you today?"

"Okay." Danny gave a vague smile.

"Well, that doesn't sound very convincing," Lucinda teased and Luke grinned.

"The minute Reid showed his face, he was showered with requests for his input, so Danny feels a little bummed out."

"Ah yes, I can imagine that," Lucinda smiled.

"But after this visit we'll kidnap daddy and take him home with us, right Danny?"

Danny grinned at Luke and nodded. "Right."

They all turned when a soft voice asked "Can I say hi too?" and Luke's surprise was evident.

"I didn't know you were awake!" He put Danny on the bed and leaned over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Hi Mom."

"Yeah, I'm in and out, basically," her voice sounded weak. "So I'm grateful I'm awake so I can see you two. Hello Danny."

Danny gave her a shy smile. When he looked at Luke, his eyes made Luke pick him up again and hold him close.

"Don't take it personal, dear." Lucinda whispered, softly tapping Lily's hand, "He's very wary with everybody. Well, except with his daddies."

"Yeah," Luke lovingly moved a lock from Danny's forehead – it made Lily smile, because she had done that a billion times to Luke – "We're doing okay, aren't we buddy?"

Danny gave him the full smile, making Lily and Lucinda gasp for a moment.

Luke pulled out a chair and sat close to the bed, placing Danny on his lap in a way his mother could see the boy's face.

"This is your grandma Lily. My mother."

Danny nodded, looked from Lily at Lucinda and frowned. "Are you Reid's mommy?"

Lucinda grinned. "I wish. No, I'm not. I'm your grandma Lily's mommy."

The frown deepened. "So you're daddy's grandmother."

"Yes. Luke's grandmother."

"So that makes you my…" Danny tried to remember the right word and smiled when Luke whispered "Great-grandmother."

Lucinda groaned. "Oh dear boys, that makes me sound ancient!"

"You are, mother," Lily teased and Lucinda pulled a face at her, internally cheering the relaxed atmosphere.

"You're not helping," the great-grandmother faked indignation, "but I happened to be very proud of my age."

"As you should," Luke smiled, grateful his grandmother had survived her battle with cancer. "But great-grandmother is quite a mouthful…" he remembered Faith's solution and his smile broadened. "How about GG Lucinda?"

"I wanted to suggest Great Lucinda, but GG sounds pretty good to me too," Lucinda admitted and Danny smiled at her.

"So it's GG Lucinda and GG Emma," Luke summarized and his son nodded. He had finally figured it out and was obviously relieved about that. He leaned back to Luke's chest.

"So, how do you feel?" Luke turned the attention to his mom.

"Weird," Lily answered calmly. "Nothing seems real…"

Luke frowned. "How's that?"

"For some reason it feels like it's all a dream. Me, in this hospital. And I have dreams about being home. With Holden and you kids. But it confuses me, because I can't tell what's a dream and what's reality."

"We already talked to Dr. Morgan about it," Lucinda tapped Lily's hand again. "Apparently it has to do with the part of her brain that was hit."

"Is it temporary?"

"We don't know," Lucinda said as calm as possible, but her concern was in her eyes.

"Can you remember what happened?"

Lily nodded. "Vividly. Well, it feels like a dream too, but the images are very clear. After I left Dr. Michaels' office, I was grabbed from behind and forced to open my car. I did, but I didn't want to step in. Never let yourself be taken to a second location. That's what I've learned from an Oprah show, a long time ago. Anyway, he must have hit me on the head, because when I woke up, I was in a dark room."

She stopped when she saw Danny look at her with fear in his eyes.

"Maybe this is not the right time to tell…"

Luke looked at Danny and nodded. "You're right. Just tell me who it was."

"One of those guys Damian escaped with. He was convinced Damian had ratted him out and I was his payback. When I tried to make a run for it, he shot me."

Lucinda looked at Danny. "But we don't have to worry, because this bad man is in jail now."

The boy nodded. "That's good."

"It is," Lucinda agreed and gave him a wink. He giggled.

"Did Dr. Morgan mention anything about prognoses?"

"Not much to tell. I'm still sedated to recover from the surgery and they're reducing the dose day by day. In a few days it will be more clear if there's damage and what it is."

Lily smiled, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Luke," she whispered and after a few seconds she was clearly sleeping again.

"That's what she meant with being in and out," Lucinda sighed, "I can only hope this isn't permanent, but at this point everything is possible."

Luke nodded. His mother looked very peaceful. It had been months since he'd seen her this relaxed and he absorbed the image. Then he lifted Danny up, rose to his feet, walked over to his grandmother and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for watching over her."

Lucinda kissed him. "I'm her mother. I couldn't be anywhere else." She looked at Danny. "You know how that works now. Your child is your world."

While Luke nodded, Danny surprised both adults by putting his hand on Lucinda's cheek. The woman smiled.

"Thank you, dear boy."

"Wanna find your daddy?" Luke smiled away his emotion and Danny bounced on his arm.

"Yeah!"

Grandson and grandmother blew each other a kiss and when Luke walked to the door, Danny looked over Luke's shoulder and waved.

Lucinda tried real hard to keep her tears in. It made it impossible to speak, so she just waved back. That second she knew. She had made it into Danny's inner circle. And _boy_, was she happy about that.

Reid looked happy too. A visit with Lily hadn't been appealing to him in any shape or form, but he had joined Luke anyway. Simply because he knew Luke would like that. Especially when Luke's appointment with Dr. Michaels had been canceled due to an emergency, Luke needed some support. And making Luke happy was still the thing he loved the most. But when Luke had given him the go-ahead to be a doctor for a while, he had jumped at that chance.  
>Honestly, none of the questions had really required his personal input. It had been more like a confirmation thing. But he felt connected to the daily routine and he liked that.<em> Control freak, much? <em>Reid grinned.

His grin grew bigger when he heard a low voice say "Dr. Oliver, this is your stomach speaking. I need food and I need it now."

Reid slapped his belly. "Shut up, stomach. I can't eat if I don't have my son and his hot daddy with me."

He heard Danny giggle and when he looked up, both blonds were grinning at him.

"Hey," Reid winked at the boy, "I was just talking about you."

When he pushed his chair back, Luke frowned. "Are you really ready to go?"

"Excuse me? It's my day off," Reid put his arm around him, "Let's go. How was your mom?"

"Awake long enough to see Danny and talk a bit."

After Janet filled their plates, they found a seat near the window and Luke looked at his land. It looked bare and desolate, even with the blanket of snow.

"You can't wait, can you?" Reid teased, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Nope," Luke agreed, "I love winter, but I'm looking forward to spring so the building can start."

Reid nodded. He admired Luke's vision. There was already a lot of interest for the houses that only existed in a virtual cyberspace some wiz kid had created. Behind Luke's laptop they had walked around in the accommodations and visited Reid's Diner. Luke had shown him the hotel and the whole area looked modern and inviting.

"It will be great," Reid winked at Danny, "your daddy will have his own restaurant."

"Really?" Danny's eyes grew big, "Cool!"

"Well, the restaurant will be named after your daddy. There _is_ a slight difference." Luke teased and Reid shrugged.

"Still pretty cool," he murmured and his son nodded.

With his arm behind Danny, Luke leaned back.

"So guys, what do you want to do today?"

Reid smiled. "You answer that."

"What?" Luke frowned.

"You heard me. Is there anything you would like to do?"

For a minute Luke turned into seduction on legs, giving Reid some eye-sex, but then he cleared his throat and shrugged.

"I'd like to take Handsome out for a ride…" he saw Danny look up, his eyes full of expectation, and Luke continued, "so if you could look after Danny for a while…"

The disappointment on the young face wrung Luke's heart, but he needed some time on his own. And Reid understood. Of course Reid understood.

"Of course. Maybe Danny and I can come to the farm too. Is Holden there?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Maybe he can convince me it's safe enough to let Danny ride that small horse thing."

"Pony," Luke said patiently.

"Whatever. Him."

"Her."

"What?"

"Daisy. The pony. She's a little lady."

Reid pulled a face and Danny chuckled, but didn't say anything. He liked where this conversation was going. Would he really be riding today?

"And Daisy is a sweetheart. Ethan rides her too. She's very gentle. And Holden is a very good riding instructor."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Reid rolled his eyes, "I know you're a supporter of the equestrian society…but I want Danny to be safe."

Luke smiled, putting his hand over Reid's. "I understand. So do I, remember? I wouldn't encourage this if I had doubts about his safety. But on the other hand… we must realize he will hurt himself along the way. Falling down, scratching himself, whatever. He's a little boy, Reid. We can't…" Luke swallowed the 'lock him up' just in time, "…clip his wings."

Reid nodded. Reluctantly. He knew Luke was right, but the thought of Danny getting hurt simply took his breath away.

"I know," Reid sighed, looking at Danny's hopeful face. "So let's give it a try then…"

And if the boy's face was any indication, those words made his kid the happiest child alive. So he swallowed to suppress his anxiety about the whole horse thing and smiled.

"Okay cowboys, let's head 'em up and move 'em out."

His reward came in the shape of two small arms reaching out for him and with a gracious swoop Reid tilted the boy to his chest. So dazzled by the love on his son's face, that he didn't notice the touched, friendly and approving gazing around them. But Luke did and it made him smile. Almost a year ago, this doctor had set foot in Memorial and first impressions hadn't be great. The second one hadn't be that good either. If anybody would have told him then and there that within a year they would live together, raising a child, he would have laughed. Hysterically. Luke emptied the trays, put his arm around Reid's waist and laughed. Ecstatically.


	103. Chapter 103

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #103 Kissing Match

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "There's nothing to talk about. A kiss is just a kiss." – Luke Snyder

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

The minute they stepped into the kitchen, the smell of coffee and pie reached Reid's nostrils and he took a deep breath.

"Ahhhh," he winked at Emma, "I can smell you were expecting me."

"You're not the only one appreciating her pies, young man," the male voice sounded teasing and Reid looked at the man at the kitchen table. Ah yeah, the Ornament Guy. Name? Nope. No idea.

So he just made a quick head movement and concentrated on greeting Emma, who kissed him firmly on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart, so you're gonna conquer your demons, huh? How about some pie to give you courage."

"I think there's not enough pie in the world for that, but let's give it a try," Reid grinned, while helping Danny with his coat.

"Luke went straight to the barn, so he'll be in after the ride."

"Smart… looks likes it's gonna snow in a few hours," the Ornament Guy nodded, "So no time like the present."

Reid gave him a quick smile, but his main focus was on the pie in front of him. He winked at Danny.

"You don't need the courage. So why do you get pie too?"

"Because GG Emma loves me," Danny's eyes glimmered, "She just told me so."

"Ahhh, lucky you," Reid ruffled the boy's hair, "but what's with the GG?"

"Daddy made that up because…" Danny had to think hard for a moment, "great-grandmother was a mouthful."

The adults chuckled.

"I like that. GG Emma," the great-grandmother beamed, "makes me feel like a movie star."

"Well, if anything you're my pie star," Reid grinned and took another big bite of his goodie. When Holden walked in he almost choked, though. What had he gotten himself into?

"So what's this I hear," Holden sounded teasing, "Your daddy wants to know more about horses?"

"Actually I want to _hear_ more about how safe it is for Danny to ride. Personally I know everything I need to know about horses."

"And what's that?" Holden dared him.

"They're big and they smell," Reid finished his pie, giving Holden a defiant look.

"True," Holden agreed to Reid's surprise, "but they're also very intelligent. That must have some appeal to you…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Reid grumbled. "I know for a fact they are dangerous. When they throw you, your brain is duped. You don't want to know how many times I had a riding accident on my operation table."

"I understand. And how many car accidents? That didn't stop you from driving, right?"

Reid narrowed his eyes. Holden had a point, but Reid wasn't ready to admit to it.

"Accidents happen, Reid. You know that better than me. All we can do is take as many precautions as possible. A gentle pony, a good helmet and a good instructor. And guess what. All of that happens to be right here."

Reid looked at Danny. The brown eyes looked so excited, so hopeful. He took a deep breath.

"Alright then. Let's see if my son is any cowboy material…"

Danny stood next to his chair after the 'alright' and was hopping on the ground, with his hands on Reid's leg.

"Can I really, Daddy, can I?"

Reid pinched the boy's chin. "Yes you can."

"You come too?"

The familiar alarm was in the boy's eyes and Reid nodded.

"Of course I do."

When they entered the barn, Reid saw the pony – all saddled up – standing outside and when he saw Holden's smile he understood this gesture was for his benefit.

"I want to make this as pleasant as possible," Holden gave Reid a pat on the shoulder. "So this way you don't need to be in the barn."

"Much appreciated," Reid gave a quick smile, his eyes on Danny. The boy became radiant the minute he saw the pony and the child reminded him of Luke even more than ever.

As if Holden had read his mind, he said: "It's a little uncanny. Luke had the same look in his eyes when he was Danny's age."

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised if someone came out and confessed stealing Luke's sperm to make this kid," Reid grinned and Holden laughed out loud.

"I agree, that would be a very Oakdalian twist."

"It's not an option, though…" Reid lowered his head a little, "their blood types don't match."

"You actually checked?" Holden laughed again.

"Yep. In this town you can never be to careful."

Shaking his head, Holden turned to Danny.

"Okay big guy, let's meet Daisy."

Holden ruffled the mane and smiled when Danny approached the pony with care, but without fear.

"That's very good, Danny. Always be gentle around a horse. Even the little ones like Daisy."

Danny just nodded, softly caressing the white neck of the pony. His hand stopped for a moment and then moved towards the saddle. With a smile he touched the leather and held his nose against it.

"This smells nice, Daddy. Really."

Reid understood the invitation, took a deep breath and stood next to his son. Smelling the saddle. He was happy to find out Danny was right. This did smell nice. And the pony didn't stink too much either. He felt Danny's hand on his and the boy's intention was clear so Reid let the boy lead his hand to the neck.

"Isn't she soft?"

Reid nodded. "She is," he agreed. _She's probably also germ invested_, his brain uttered. He forced himself to keep his hand on the skin, though. His hand was already contaminated anyway. No need to pull back now.

Holden gave him a supportive nod and handed Danny a helmet.

"Let's try this one first."

Danny's grin was huge and he held the helmet up to Reid for a moment.

"Looks pretty cool, huh?" Reid winked at him.

After a quick nod Danny put the brown helmet on and allowed Holden to check the size.

"Yep, just what I thought. Same size as Ethan." Holden fastened the helmet and pointed at the saddle.

"Okay, just put your left foot into the stirrup and then swing your right leg over Daisy's back."

Reid stayed where he was, close to Daisy's neck. But even more importantly, close to Danny. He noticed how focused Holden was, though. His son was in safe hands. He knew that. But he stayed where he was anyway.

Danny mounted like a pro and Holden smiled. His eyes told Reid the story. _Just like Luke. A natural. _

Reid had to remove himself from the pony to fulfill a promise. He took out his phone and clicked. With a telling smile he sent it to Luke's phone. The response came almost instantly.

OMG. So cute

Yep. It was. Reid wished Luke was here, but didn't share that.

Enjoying yourself? 

Yeah. But mixed. Missing out on D

I know. He'll do this again though

True. Have fun. LY

LY2.

When Reid approached the pony again, the animal looked up at him and he smiled.

"Luke okay?" Holden had shown Danny how to hold the reins.

"Yep. But I think his heart is with us."

Holden smiled. "I was surprised he didn't wait for this."

"He really needed the ride," Reid explained. "To be on his own for a while."

"Yeah, it's been an emotional rollercoaster, hasn't it?"

"It has," Reid winked at Danny, "So I'm glad he made himself a priority for a change."

Holden nodded. "You're right. That is a change for the better."

He then disconnected Daisy's bridle from the rope on the wall and made a clicking sound with his tongue. The pony started moving immediately.

"We'll walk around the yard for a while. I'll hold Daisy. Don't worry."

Reid didn't respond, but just watched his boy being blissfully happy on the back of the white germ banquet. Okay, if he had to be absolutely honest the pony was quite elegant. For a germ banquet. And she held her head high. Like she was proud to carry Danny around. As she should be.

Danny looked very proud too. Reid took some more pictures. It was a beautiful sight. His son was listening to something his grandfather was telling him and wasn't even looking for Reid. Obviously the boy felt relaxed on his own and that was a major step forward. Reid heard the kitchen door open and close and saw Emma and the Ornament Guy watching the little show on the lawn.

"Looking good, Danny!" Emma cheered him on and Danny sat even prouder. Then he pointed at a figure in the distance.

"Daddy is back!"

Luke was in no hurry and let Handsome find his way through the snow, so it took a couple of minutes before horse and hot rider reached the fence. After giving Danny the thumbs up and a heartfelt "You look great up there!", Luke touched his Stetson and gave Reid a seductive grin.

"Hmmm, what's a handsome doctor like you doing on a farm like this?"

"I heard some rumors about a sexy cowboy," Reid came closer, but not too close. "So I guess that's you."

"Excuse me?" Holden snorted, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"You're a grandpa. A straight grandpa. Not on my radar," Reid grinned and Holden laughed.

"I'm glad," he chuckled.

"Me too," Luke rolled his eyes.

Reid gave him a quick smile. He loved the Stetson, but it annoyed him at the same time.

"So where's your helmet, Mr. Snyder?"

Luke smiled and knocked on the side of the hat. A solid 'thoinck' reached Reid's ears.

"It's a helmet in disguise," Luke explained.

"Good." Reid nodded reassured.

The doctor was still way out of range and Handsome moved his head up and down. Somehow the movement made Luke think of Reid and he smiled.

"Handsome says hi."

"Hi Handsome," Reid gave a short wave, but didn't come closer.

"Just come and feel his nose, Reid. It's so soft. I'm sure you've never felt anything like it."

Reid gave an insinuative look that made Luke blush and somehow that gave Reid the courage to step forward. As if Handsome knew, the horse turned his head to him like a silent invitation.

After taking a deep breath Reid reached out for the nose and his long index finger softly caressed the spot between the two large nostrils. Reid smiled unwittingly. Luke was right. It was very soft and he liked the feel of it. He looked up and found Handsome watching him. Calmly. Lovingly? Whatever it was, it made Reid feel connected to this huge animal and he hadn't expected it. So automatically he stepped back again. Handsome snorted. _Coward_.

Before Reid realized what happened, he felt the soft nose against his mouth and before he could flinch, he heard Danny giggle.

"He kissed you, Daddy," there was admiration and respect in the boy's voice, "He loves you."

Reid's basic instincts wanted him to snap, to reject, to flee and to loathe. He did none of those. He stepped back some more and looked Handsome in the eye. Slightly accusatory. _You startled me._

For some reason Reid's brain took him back in time. Dallas. Hotel room. Kissing Luke out of the blue. It made Reid look up to the cowboy and the brown eyes were scanning him. _Are you okay?_

Reid nodded. "Let's just say I now know how you felt in Dallas…"

They both chuckled.

"I love Handsome but any comparison with that Dallas kiss won't hold for even a second," Luke grinned.

"O Happy Days. I kiss better than a horse. I was so worried about that. Hooray," Reid rolled his eyes, but chuckled when Luke calmly replied.

"I never said anything about it being _better_."

"Somebody needs a refresher course…" Reid smirked and Luke licked his lips, making Reid groan softly.

"You come and get me," Luke dared him, but Reid shook his head. He wasn't going there. Literally. When Luke smiled, Reid pulled the spirit of Mr. Darcy in, straightened his back and said as haughty and as 'English' as possible:

"Are you _laughing_ at me?"

Luke grinned. "Are you _rejecting_ me?"

"Not you. That kiss stealing scoundrel you're sitting on."

"_Thank_ you for explaining so _fully_," Luke laughed and made Handsome walk towards the barn. "I'll unsaddle him and be out soon."

"Just put his horsecloth on, son. I'll take care of the rest," Holden led Daisy to the barn too and when Reid stepped forward to lift Danny up, the granddad gave him a quick shake of the head.

"Let's do this right," he softly said, "and teach him how to dismount."

After a nod Reid stepped away and watched how Holden taught Danny how to get safely on the ground and when the little feet hit the earth, they made their way to Reid. Danny's arms were spread and Reid picked him up with a broad swing.

"This was awesome!" the boy cheered and he kissed Reid on his cheek.

"Did you say thank you to your grandpa already?"

Danny lowered his head a little, as he shook his head.

"Let's do that together then," Reid walked to Holden and shook his hand. "Thanks for this."

Holden just smiled and when he turned to Danny, he could see a mixture of shyness, thankfulness, joy and some wariness so he offered the boy his big hand.

"You did great, Danny."

"Thank you… for everything." It was a soft whisper, but the smile was sincere and gave Holden hope.

"You're very welcome. We'll do this again soon."

He walked into the barn with Daisy and Reid looked at Danny.

"Do you want to go in too?"

Danny hesitated for a moment, but then shook his head.

Reid smiled and softly caressed Danny's cheek.

"Tired, huh?"

The boy just nodded, his head on Reid's shoulder.

"Let's go to GG Emma, then."

When he turned, he saw Luke in the corner of his eye and waited for the blond to approach.

"Our cowboy is all washed out," he whispered and Luke smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Me too," Luke admitted, "and according to my dad there's a snow storm coming soon, so maybe it's smart to say goodbye to Grandma and head home."

And Luke was right. They were barely inside their cozy farmhouse, overloaded with containers filled with Emma's delicacies, when the flakes started to fall at an incredible speed. While Luke put Danny to bed, Reid started the fire and he was just admiring and enjoying the fruits of his labor, when two strong arms hugged him from behind.

"How about that refresher course?" Luke teased and Reid turned around in Luke's arms and kissed him firmly.

"How about combining that with a shower, Hottie?" Reid sniffed exaggeratedly. "Now we both smell like Handsome."

And with their hands all over each other, they prepared themselves for another kind of ride.


	104. Chapter 104

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #104 Feel the love

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: There's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love – Bob Dylan

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke smiled. This was a good day. His brown eyes lazily looked at the fire in front of him and the dancing flames seem to party with him. He softly caressed the arm around his waist and could tell by Reid's even breathing that his lover had fallen asleep. Here on the couch, with their huge comforter around them, his man behind him and the burning fire inside and in front of him, was one of Luke's favorite places in the world.

His little outing with Handsome had done him more good than he'd expected. The fresh air, the silence, the peacefulness and Handsome's company had restored Luke's energy and he felt a deep love for the man who had understood Luke's needs before he had really looked at them himself.

His self-proclaimed inconsiderate and inattentive partner had realized how much Luke had invested in their new family and that same self-characterized jerk had noticed Luke tipping his inner scale and losing his balance.

It made Luke feel incredibly safe and loved. Reid, looking out for him.

He suddenly remembered another couch. It felt like another lifetime, but it was only a couple of months ago. They had returned from Dallas. Their first kiss hanging between them. And Reid was looking out for him. Even back then.

"_It's time somebody stuck up for you…" _Reid had said. _"It's not okay for Noah to beat up on you. Calling the shots, while you put your life on hold waiting for him to come around. Aren't you sick of that yet? You sure as hell should be."_

It had hit a nerve. It had made him grab his coat, ready to leave. It had made him uncomfortable. Someone sticking up for _him_ for a change. And not just anybody. Someone like Reid. He had felt his world shake, right then and there. Reid had planted a seed. Asking the question nobody had asked before. _Aren't you sick of that yet?_ Because he had been. Sick of it. Extremely sick of it. But he had convinced himself he didn't had the right to be so selfish. He had brainwashed himself into believing this was what love was. What love did.

But now he knew so much better. Love never pulled you down. Love never made you feel bad about yourself. Love never forced you. Real love was freedom. Raising you up. Showing your beauty. Your power. Your talents.

Luke touched the strong arm around him again. His Reid.

"_I don't play games, Luke. I'm not that guy." _

Luke smiled, remembering Reid's firm tone of voice. And he had believed him. Without any doubt, he had taken Reid at his word. And Reid had acted accordingly, but eventually it had been Luke playing the games. Not intentionally, but playing games nevertheless. Because that's what he had known thus far. All his role models had been playing games. Manipulating, to get the result they wanted. Contemplating the best moves, the best attitude, the best words to reach their goal.

Reid's honest and direct approach had confused Luke. But after living with Reid for four months, he now realized how uncomplicated life became when you were honest. How carefree life became when you didn't have to wonder what the other one was thinking. How untroubled life became when you just trusted the love. How…

A soft voice made his thoughts stop.

"Daddy?"

"Hey son, done sleeping?"

Danny approached the couch, obviously confused by the setting.

"I am," he softly said, looking over Luke's body. "Is that daddy?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

"Not anymore," Reid muttered.

"He _was_ sleeping," Luke corrected himself and the three of them chuckled.

"Are you hungry?"

Danny nodded. "A bit."

"Me too," Reid was still in the mutter mode.

"You both know where the fridge is," Luke teased and he laughed when Reid started pushing him. Off the couch, so he thought. But when Reid found himself some space to move around in, he worked himself up and climbed over Luke. Hitting him playfully on his thigh in the process.

"You just stay here, my prince. Let us wait on you hand and foot."

Luke closed his eyes and stretched his body.

"Finally the life I deserve," he grinned.

He heard Danny giggle and when he opened one eye he saw Reid leave the room with Danny on his back. Luke's eyes wandered down and enjoyed the sight of Reid's lower body in lounge trousers. He smiled. Again his mind took him to that day in Katie's apartment. Reid's offer to treat Luke to pizza. Reid had turned to get to his phone and Luke had found himself checking Reid out. Liking what he saw. Liking it a lot. Yeah, that day had been a turning point. The knowledge that Reid had wanted to kiss him for a long time had given a whole new spin on everything. Finding out that Reid was a very good kisser, had given that spin an extra boost. And the way Reid had taken his breath away whenever he had come close… it had made him feel dizzy. And afraid of falling.

Luke smiled. By now he knew the thrill of a free fall. It didn't scare him anymore. He had discovered the strength of his own wings.

He smiled when he felt little fingers in his hair. Danny taking the initiative for physical contact made Luke's heart melt. And so did the soft whisper near his ear.

"Daddy, are you awake?"

"I am," Luke softly replied, keeping his eyes closed.

"Do you want to eat here of in the kitchen?"

Luke smiled. "What are we having?"

"Daddy is making wraps. We could eat that out here…" Danny's preference shone through and Luke's smile broadened.

"Let's do that then," Luke decided. "Let's camp out here."

"Like a picnic," Danny's voice sounded content and Luke opened one eye to watch the happiness.

"Like a picnic," he agreed, closing his eye again.

He heard Danny run back to the kitchen. "Daddy wants it on the couch, Daddy."

"Great," Luke could hear Reid's love in his voice and it warmed him even more. "And daddy's wish is my command."

Before Luke could comment on that, Reid started to sing a Christmas carol and Luke closed his mouth to enjoy that unfamiliar sound. Reid obviously didn't know the words, but didn't let himself be limited by that. He filled the blanks with the universal 'lalala' and father and son apparently both knew the chorus and they sang it with dedication.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

Luke's mind torpedoed him back to that day at Katie's again. He had been at a loss for words when Reid had asked him point blank _"How do I make you feel?"_ and the beeper had made an end to a promising dialogue.

And now, several months later, he would still be lost for words if Reid asked him that same question. But this time not because he was afraid of his own answer. Not because he felt confused. But simply because he wouldn't know where to start. Reid made him feel so much.

When he heard his guys entering the living room he sat up and he met Reid's eyes in a loving gaze. Reid didn't have to ask anymore. There was no question about it. No encouragement needed. No explanations required. They made each other feel their love.


	105. Chapter 105

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #105 Another piece of the puzzle

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: You raise me up to more than I can be - Brendan Graham

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

For a minute Reid was overwhelmed by the domestic view and the warmth it produced in his chest. The fire was burning, there was some soft music playing on the background, Danny sat curled up on the couch – totally absorbed in some picture book – and Luke was standing in front of the large window. There was a peacefulness that took Reid's breath away. Then he made his way to his blond and when his hands found each other on Luke's stomach, he felt his lovers hands on his.

Reid planted a quick kiss in Luke's neck and nestled himself against the strong back.

"It is what it is, Looker."

"I know," Luke sighed, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True," Reid softly chuckled, "but at least the caterers managed to make their way through the snow, so we will have enough food."

Luke didn't respond. He knew Reid was trying to cheer him up, but he'd had high expectations about this night. Their first New Year's Eve together. Their initial plans to celebrate in Metro had been swept away with the arrival of Danny and after their successful Christmas Eve party, they'd decided to invite some friends over. And their guest list had filled up very quickly.

But with one snowstorm after another, Luke expected the first cancellation any minute.

"Did you have any calls yet?"

"Nope."

"So there's still hope," Reid suggested, against his own better judgment. He just hated seeing Luke so disappointed.

"And even if it will be just the three of us, we'll make it special…" he tried some more.

Luke hands softly squeezed his.

"I know. It's not that. It's just…"

"…You've been looking forward to sharing this moment with friends…" Reid completed the sentence and Luke nodded.

"Exactly. I'll be okay. I'm just a little sad right now."

Reid pushed himself against Luke's back some more, but didn't respond. Luke had every right to feel sad, so he let him. Reid just held him close. And he didn't let go when Luke's phone rang. With his head against Luke's body, he could feel the muscles tense up.

Luke's "Hey Will" sounded discouraged. "Yeah, it's pretty bad…"

Suddenly Luke straightened his back. "You are?"

Reid smiled. Luke's sadness had gone into hiding and enthusiasm was back at the steering wheel.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I was certain you called to cancel…" Luke's laugh sounded relieved, "Same here, Will. See you all soon. Be safe."

After he disconnected, Luke turned around and kissed Reid firmly.

"They're coming. They'll bring all kinds of camping stuff over, so if it's too dangerous to go back home tonight, they can camp out here."

All of a sudden Luke seemed to realize something and looked Reid in the eye.

"That is okay, right?"

"Of course it is," Reid gave him a quick smile. "But we do have a spare bedroom…"

"I know, but that's Will. He likes to come prepared."

Reid's grin was telling.

"I like that in a man."

"Of course you do," Luke softly slapped Reid's arm. "That also means they are coming this way pretty soon. The roads are being cleared right now, according to Will, so they'll use that opportunity to make their way over here when it's still light out."

"Good," Reid squeezed Luke's chin. "I could use coffee anyway, so I'll make some."

Luke nodded, his eyes all shiny again. "Will said he really wanted to spend this night with us…I'm so glad he's back in my life."

"So am I," Reid agreed. Having no friends had never bothered him – it had been a conscious choice - but he was starting to understand the appeal. And he genuinely liked Will and Gwen.

When he passed the couch, he smiled at the little guy.

"Would you like some lemonade, Crumb?"

Danny smiled and nodded without looking up. It made Reid freeze in his tracks and he just stood there. When Danny finally tore himself loose from his book, he found Reid looking at him. Patiently, with one eyebrow raised.

When their eyes met, Reid repeated his question and Danny understood the message.

"Yes please, Daddy."

After a quick nod and a thumbs up, Reid made his way to the kitchen. Unaware of Luke's smile following him. Dr. Reid Oliver never failed to astound him. The man who was legendary for his lack of manners was now teaching their son some basic social skills. How cool was that? It also confirmed again that Reid knew the rules of society. He just didn't care about them. Luke smiled. Yeah, his Reid was something else.

Luke's heart made a happy flip when the gate bell sounded and while he pushed the right buttons, he watched Reid placing two glasses of lemonade near Danny. The boy's "Thank you, Daddy" made Luke smile.

"You're welcome, buddy," Reid extended his hand, "Shall we say hi to Hallie?"

Danny – reluctantly - put down his book and put his hand in Reid's.

"Can you lift me up, Daddy?"

"Of course," Reid squatted and after Danny put his arms around his neck, Reid raised him to his chest. "You do like some altitude, don't you?"

Danny's contemplating and penetrating glance made Reid realize there was another piece of the puzzle coming. It was a cryptic one, this time.

"I want to see eyes."

Reid closed his for a moment. He visualized the view of a small boy on the ground with an adult in front of him and he understood Danny's message. He understood too well. It made him feel sick. Physically sick.

He softly caressed the boy's hair. "You never saw their eyes?"

Danny shook his head, his eyes on Reid's cheek.

"I wasn't allowed to look up," he whispered and when he felt Reid's hand on his back, he pulled himself closer to Reid's body in a silent hug.

"I wish I could erase those memories, Danny," Reid whispered back and he heard the boy sniffle.

"Me too."

Still standing in the living room, they could hear their guests arrive and Reid smiled when Luke suggested to put their luggage in the spare bedroom, giving Reid and Danny some more time together.

"You do know that's all over now, right?"

Danny leaned back a little so he could look Reid in his eyes and he put his hand on Reid's cheek.

"I know, Daddy. I know I'm safe. And Uncle Will doesn't scare me. He has a nice smile. But still…" the boy shivered.

"I understand, buddy." Reid's voice was soft and tender. "Trusting people is not my best event either. But I'm learning, Danny. And so will you. We will learn together."

Danny gave him a nod and threw himself around Reid's neck again and Reid held him tight. He didn't know how long he had been standing like that, but when he saw Luke cautiously looking at them, he waved him in. Mouthing a silent _"Thanks"_.

"Hey guys, welcome!" Reid's cheerful tone made Danny lean back and smile at the guests. He waved and all three of them waved back.

"Hallie, I already made you some lemonade…" Reid pointed at the two glasses and looked at Danny. "Do you want to sit next to Hallie?"

After a small moment of hesitation, Danny nodded and Reid lowered the boy to the couch. Hallie had already climbed up and watched her friend with a huge smile.

"Hee Danny, were you reading this?" she picked up the picture book and when Danny nodded, her smile grew bigger.

"Mommy reads it me. It's so funny!"

Danny nodded again, a small smile on his lips now.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "Does your mommy do funny voices too?"

"Yeah," she thumbed through the book and showed Danny a page.

"Did you see this yet?" After Danny's nod she continued, "this is the best part…"

Danny moved a little closer and the two little heads disappeared behind the book, leaving the adults smiling.

Reid pulled Luke closer when he felt Luke's arm around his waist and he kissed his blond's temple.

"And we're back to normal again."

Luke looked up at him. The 'What happened' was all over his face and Reid pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Gwen nodded.

"You both go. We'll stay here."

"Thanks Gwen," Reid kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm glad you're all here."

"Me too," the young woman took a deep breath, "it's been quite a special year and we wanted to give it an appropriate send off."

Reid slapped Will on his shoulder and the exchange of smiles underlined their comradeship.

"We'll be back with the coffee," Reid promised and with Luke's arm around his shoulder, he made his way to the kitchen. To Luke's surprise he walked to the kitchen door and opened it.

"I need some fresh air. One moment…"

"Take your time," Luke softly said, caressing Reid's back and enjoying the winter air in his lungs. "It's snowing again."

Reid nodded, but didn't answer.

After a few deep breaths Reid closed the door, turned around and pulled Luke close, filling Luke in.

"Oh God," Luke moaned, reaching behind Reid's back and opening the door again. "So whenever he's standing in front of an adult, he's at eyelevel with…"

"…his demons," Reid finished softly.

"Oh God," Luke repeated, breathing in the cool air, "I don't even want to _think_ about it and he _lived_ it, Reid. He wasn't allowed to look up…" Luke shook his head, "There's a whole story in those few words."

"I know," Reid kissed Luke on the temple again, still holding him close. "I know."

After a deep sigh, Luke extricated himself from Reid and closed the door again.

"Let's get the coffee."

Reid nodded and silently they poured out the liquid tranquillizer. Even the smell seemed to calm them down. Luke even managed a smile when he bumped his shoulder with Reid's.

"I love you."

"And I love you," Reid smiled too.

Both smiles vanished when Luke's phone rang.


	106. Chapter 106

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #106 Time Capsule

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "If you don't have time to do it right, when will you have time to do it over?" - John Wooden

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke was in his element. Their living room was filled with friends, there was talking, there was some laughing and his arm was around the shoulder of the man he loved. From the armrest he was sitting on, with Reid's head leaning against him, he summed up everything at a glance. The sleeping boy on Reid's lap, the sleeping girl on Will's lap, Katie and Chris in some soft – and relaxed looking – conversation, Kim listening to Bob's witty banter with his grandson and Ali and Gwen checking something out on the laptop.

He couldn't believe they'd all come. Every time the phone had rung, Luke had been sure it would be a cancellation, but it never was. Bob had called to let them know that Chris had bought a brand new SUV that smirked at a snow storm, so they would not only _be_ there, but they would also pick up Katie and Jacob.

When they had arrived, Reid had been the one at the door and he had giving Chris a telling sneer.

"That's quite a large beast you got there. Compensating much Doogie?"

Obviously determined to make this evening work, Chris had smiled.

After his talk with his new Chief, a few weeks ago, he had asked his father for advice on how to handle Reid and the old man had been very clear.

'_Provoke him. Badger him. But whatever he says, don't bite.' _

And it had reminded Chris of earlier raillery. Reid asking him if he would like to observe a surgery so he might learn something and Chris' reply that he was meeting some friends and was wondering if Reid would like to observe _that_ so he might learn something. He had seen a flicker in the doctor's eyes back then. Respect? Approval?

So he had smiled at Reid's remark.

"Nasty thinkers are nasty speakers, Oliver. Absolutely no need for any compensating, believe me." He had calmly stated, tapping Reid on the shoulder and walking into the house. "Thanks for having me."

"That's okay. Your parents didn't want you home alone…" Reid had done an over-the-top Macaulay impersonation that had them both chuckling and that was the end of it. They had verbally pinched each other from time to time, but no real stabbing. And Mama Bear Kim couldn't have looked any happier.

Luke softly caressed Reid's neck and when his doctor looked up at him, with that vague smile and very apparent love in his eyes, he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"We all had some major changes this past year, but I'm guessing yours has been the most world-shattering, Reid."

Bob smiled at his young successor.

"I didn't even realize it was a competition, but again I win," Reid snorted, rolling his eyes, and everybody laughed.

"But you're absolute right, Bob-O… it's been a crazy year."

"May I ask…where were you, exactly one year ago?"

Reid gave Bob a smile. "At work," he shrugged, "of course." His long fingers played with Luke's jeans.

"I was in surgery, actually. Some kid had tried to create his own firecracker and succeeded. The damn thing had cracked his skull," Reid allowed himself to go back to that evening and shook his head, "So while everybody around me was wishing each other the best for 2010, I was the one dropping the ball. I had to tell a mother and a sister that their family entered the new year missing one member."

"He didn't make it?" Katie whispered and Reid looked up.

"No, he didn't." Reid took himself back to Dallas again. "So I went home, drank a few beers and went to bed. Alone," he looked up at Luke for a moment, "and that was it."

"That was not the best start of a new year," Bob calmly concluded, "So I'm glad this year ends on a much happier note."

"Me too," Reid's hand ruffled the blond locks of the boy on his lap and he smiled when he felt Luke's fingers through his curls. "It's quite a change."

He saw Kim urging Bob on and Bob's hesitation made Reid curious.

"What?"

"Many years ago Bob came up with the Time Capsule. A couple of questions we ask each other on New Year's Eve about the year we were leaving and the year we were entering," Kim explained, "And the question Bob just asked…where you were, one year ago, was always the first one. So I was trying to persuade Bob to go on, but as you can see, he's a little reluctant."

"It sounds intriguing," Luke encouraged Bob, "And who doesn't want to participate just doesn't, right?" He gave Reid a quick glance and again his doctor seemed to be able to read his mind.

"You're expecting me to back out, don't you, Snyder?"

Luke chuckled.

"Actually I was. I know this talking about feelings stuff isn't your hobby."

"True," Reid admitted, "but I agree with your earlier observation. It sounds intriguing."

"Alright then, why don't I start this Time Capsule with you, then?" Bob dared Reid and when a telling hand movement Reid challenged Bob 'to bring it on'. And he did.

"What new insight in 2010 made the most impression?"

Reid groaned. When would he ever learn to keep his big mouth shut? But he wasn't backing out now. He looked at all the glances of expectation that came his way and he cleared his throat. He was going to play this game. And then some.

"And I can name only one?" he rolled his eyes and softly slapped Luke's upper leg.

"Yes, you will have to pick one."

"Hmmm...And I'm also guessing I can't get too… specific…"

This time Luke did the slapping. Not so soft, though. Reid discovered all their friends had an obvious mean streak, because they laughed at this display of abuse and he shook his head.

"At least now you all witness what I have to endure..."

"Yeah yeah, we all feel sorry for you…" Ali sneered. "Let's hear that new insight now."

Reid grinned.

"What insight made the most impression…Well, I guess it's the insight that loving someone, _really_ loving someone, is even more scary than I already thought, but that it's also the best thing that ever happened to me…"

He could tell his honest answer came as a surprise and he smiled at the soft 'Ah's' in the room. His mentor gave him a fatherly nod. With a mix of approval, respect and love.

"Good one. When did you feel most proud of yourself last year and why?"

"God…and again I can name only _one_?" Reid made his question sound desperate and again the room filled with laughter.

"I'm afraid so," Bob stayed calm, "So give it your best shot."

"Most proud…" Reid caressed Danny's hair again and then pointed silently at the sleeping boy and then to Luke.

"I feel most proud of myself when I'm around these two guys. I give them my all. And for someone like me that's quite a leap of faith."

Luke kissed him on the curls and Reid started to like this game.

"When did you feel most grateful last year and why?" Bob continued and Reid moaned.

"These last few months…I can't select one moment. I'm sorry, it wouldn't be fair to all the other moments…I'm just grateful for my life and everybody in it…"

Reid sounded a little brusque. He could tell his audience was soaking his answers in, but he started to feel sappy.

"Are we done yet?"

Bob smiled. "Almost. What question do you want answered in 2011?"

"Hmmm," this was actually a question he had to think about, "I'm not sure I have any questions …" he looked down, kissed Danny on the head and continued on a soft tone, "Yes I do…How we can stop the horror. I'd like an answer to that."

Everybody nodded.

Bob swallowed, visibly touched by Reid's answer.

"Okay son, last one. How do you hope to feel on December 31st 2011?"

"Pfff," Reid grinned. "That's a no-brainer. Like I feel now."

"And how's that?" Bob teased and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Annoyed. Sappy. Thirsty…" after a soft push from Luke, Reid continued, "blessed, loved, grateful, whole."

To his surprise everybody started clapping and Gwen got up, left and came back with a cold beer.

"There Chief, you deserve it."

"Thanks," Reid held the bottle up, "So now what? Who's next?"

"You can decide," Bob explained. "It's now your turn to select someone."

"Ah, that's easy," the young doctor took a large draught and then pointed the bottle to the gray haired man in front of him. "You, Dr. Bob. I pick you."

A/N If you want to create your own Time Capsule, look HERE for the ten questions.


	107. Chapter 107

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #107 New normal

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The only normal people are the ones you don't know very well." - Alfred Adler

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

After a little break full of food and refreshments, they all gathered on and around the couches again, looking forward to the next round.

"Dr. Hughes," all Reid lacked was an actual microphone in his hand. He looked and sounded like a talk show host when he turned to Bob. "Please tell our audience… where were you this time last year?"

"At work," Bob shrugged with a wicked grin, "of course."

"You think you're going to win points by repeating my words back to me?"

Bob laughed. "I'm telling the truth."

"I can fully endorse that," Kim's face was telling, "We spent New Year's Eve at Memorial last year. But it hadn't been the first time and we made it special…"

Bob kissed his wife and the 'Ah's' were back.

"What new insight in 2010 made the most impression?"

"That life has a way of finding its own balance," Bob answered.

"Of course I understand what you mean," Reid bluffed, "but please explain to our viewers what you mean."

"Well, this year we had some surprises. Some good ones, some difficult ones. First we found out on our 25th anniversary that we hadn't been legally married and that raised some painful issues. Then my mother died," Bob swallowed, "and then Chris almost died. That was very hard to deal with. But at the same time life offered some light at the end of the tunnel. Finally finding a successor," he smiled at Reid, "so I can retire and leave my hospital in very capable hands. My son Chris coming home to stay and also finding a role in running the hospital…it's all balanced out."

Everybody nodded, visibly impressed.

"Okay, while you have everybody in tears now, let's move on," Reid's smile was teasing, "When did you feel most proud of yourself last year and why?"

"It's hard to pick one, but honestly…the first one that comes to mind is the fact that I managed to keep you here, Dr. Oliver." Bob winked at Reid.

"You have every reason to be proud of that," Luke agreed and his telling smile made them all laugh.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't fight me on that one," Bob grinned. "But not only for your sake. Also for mine. Beside all the many demerits this genius brought to Oakdale, he has some merits too…"

"Some?" Reid rolled his eyes.

"Some," Bob repeated calmly, "and it all worked out for the best…"

Reid looked like he wanted to add something, but changed his mind and asked the next question.

"When did you feel most grateful last year and why?"

"That's easy. When Chris got a new heart and a second chance." Bob looked at his son for a moment, love in his eyes. "The thought of losing him… it just broke me. I felt like dying too. So yes… I felt extremely grateful and I still do."

"As you should," Reid smiled. "And now one of my favorites.. what question do you want answered in 2011?"

"Well…you had a pretty good one," Bob brought forward, "but I'd also like to find how it feels to be retired…"

"Yeah, that will be quite a challenge, being the workaholic that you are," Casey grinned and his grandfather frowned.

"Workaholic? Me?"

But he chuckled along with everybody else.

"How do you hope to feel on December 31st 2011?"

"Uhm…healthy, amongst dear friends and family. Like tonight."

Again, everybody applauded and this time Danny started to wake up a little. He looked around with drowsy eyes, smiled and nestled himself against Reid's chest again.

Although loving every minute of it, nature was calling his name and Reid looked up at Luke.

"Could you take him? I need to stretch my legs…"

"Sure," Luke lifted Danny up, gave Reid some room to get on his feet and then took his place on the couch.

"You're hot, doctor…" Luke settled himself on the warm cushion.

"Thanks for sounding so surprised," Reid smirked, gave Luke a quick kiss in passing and left the room. Giving the remaining crowd some time to speculate on the next 'victim'.

"I'm glad you thought of this, Dad," Chris gave his father a smile, "I forgot how great this Time Capsule is."

"Yeah, especially in a larger group like this. It's the perfect way to find out how everybody perceived their year."

"Reid took me by surprise," Katie admitted, giving Luke a smile. "I really didn't think he would participate."

"Me neither," Luke replied, "But he obviously feels at ease. And I'm glad he does."

"Me too," Casey grinned. "Now I have plenty of stuff to blackmail him with…"

"You just give it your best shot, Hughes…" Reid had just walked in and gave the young man a telling grin. "My vicious reputation has been ruined already, so I don't think you can add to that."

"Ahhhh…." Kim looked wicked, "My heart goes out to you. I give you permission to yell at me at the hospital. Maybe that will bring back some fear."

Everybody laughed, including Reid.

"Don't be surprised if I hold you to that."

"Oh, I won't. I will be disappointed if you didn't."

"So Bob…your turn to choose. Who's the next candidate?"

After a quick glance, Bob's eyes focused on Katie. He saw her pale a little and smiled encouragingly.

"You can say no…"

Katie shook her head. "It's okay…It's emotional thinking about past year, though."

"We all understand," Casey plumped himself down next to her and took her hand. She squeezed it and nodded to Bob.

"Okay, where I was a year ago. Well…sprawled on my couch, I guess. I stayed home. The power breakdown fitted my mood, which was dark. Henry came over, he lured me to Al's where Simon was… well…let's just say it was a strange night."

"What new insight in 2010 made the most impression?"

"It was actually something Reid said to me," Katie smiled at her former roommate, who looked surprised and cocky at the same time.

"He told me that being honest was a choice, not a talent. And that I shouldn't settle for anything else, because it will give you peace of mind and heart. And I know I haven't been honest, this last year. Not to myself and not to others. But that insight does make me choose honesty more than I ever did."

Reid gave her a wink and Katie's smile grew.

"When did you feel most proud of yourself last year and why?"

"Uhm…" Katie blushed, "I was proud of myself when Barbara had her accident and I stood by Henry. I was a good friend to him and I was proud of that."

Casey was still holding her hand and squeezed it softly.

"And you're a great mom," he softly reminded her.

Katie teared up. "Thanks for saying that. I keep doubting myself though."

"That's a shame," Chris said on her other side.

Bob changed the subject with the next question.

"When did you feel most grateful last year and why?"

"Ah, every moment I look at Jacob," Katie sniffed. "That little boy…I'm so grateful for him."

"What question do you want answered in 2011?"

"I have lots of questions," Katie shook her head. "But the most current one is 'what makes my heart sing?'. I would like an answer to that one. Getting back to the core of who I am. I guess I lost myself along the way."

"Join the club," Chris murmured and Katie gave him a quick glance, but then focused on Bob again.

"How do you hope to feel on December 31st 2011?"

"Well…Unlike you and Reid, I hope I don't feel like today," Katie's smile was apologetic. "Although I do hope that we will be together again on that date. But I hope I feel more balanced, more secure, less guilty and more…happy."

She took the applause with a lowering of her head.

"Thanks for being so honest, Katie." Bob's smile was loving. "You had a rough year. I know you loved Nancy too. And the whole thing with Chris. It's not so incomprehensible why you feel so lost. You need to find a new normal."

Katie looked up.

"A new normal. That sounds exactly right."

"Yeah, I like that," Luke agreed, looking at the sleeping boy on his lap. "That's what we need to find too. I don't want Danny to feel different, because of his past."

They all nodded.

"Do you feel different…being gay, I mean," Chris looked startled by his own question, but Luke's smile was friendly.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "A few weeks ago we were at this Christmas fair and a man had made some awesome ornaments, but the ones I saw were all images of traditional families. Father, mother, child. And that made me feel the odd one out. Because my own little family wasn't portrayed as normal, you know? Well, it turned out the man had also carved some beautiful stuff with two men and two women, so that made my day."

"So it's more like society makes you feel different," Casey suggested.

"Not really. My own insecurity is making me vulnerable for it. Society can't make me feel anything if I don't allow it."

Luke smiled when he felt Reid's fingers in his hair and when he looked up, he was struck by the respect in his lover's eyes. For a moment Reid's hand grabbed a few locks and softly pulled. _I could eat you right here and now_.

When Gwen cleared her throat and asked "Do you want us to leave?" Luke blushed and Reid grinned.

"Nah, you can stay till the clock strikes twelve…"

"I'm so glad about that," Gwen teased and their friendship showed in the smile they exchanged.

"This evening is passing like a flash," Ali checked her watch, "Only two more hours to go!"

"Time to select a new candidate," Casey nudged Katie.

The blond scanned the group and her eyes stopped at Will.

"I don't really know much about you, Will. I know you're one of Luke's best friends and Henry thinks highly of you, but that's about it. So I'd like to ask you. Is that okay?"

Will gave her his calm and warm smile.

"Ask away."


	108. Chapter 108

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #108 Your love amazes me

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: You give me hope, you give me reason - Amanda Hunt & Chuck Jones (/62okIG1DNB8)

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Okay Will, you probably know the questions by now…" Katie smiled, "but tell us… where were you this time last year?"

"Home. In Carbondale," Will glanced at Gwen, "enjoying our little family and missing some extended family members." He looked at Luke and both friends grinned in understanding. "We both had some weeks off from school, so it was great to spend so much time together."

Katie nodded.

"What new insight in 2010 made the most impression?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that one…and I'm not sure it was a new insight, but when we came back to Oakdale, I realized how we had grown as a family unit. The girls and me, I mean. Because it was all drama again, of course, and life pushed us around a little, but we didn't get sidetracked. And that made us decide to move back here. We now know we can handle any crisis that comes our way. And in my family that's almost a daily assurance."

Everybody chuckled. Even without knowing the details, it was pretty obvious that a mixture with Barbara, Henry, Paul and Emily would rouse the emotions.

"Sounds like an important insight," Katie smiled again. "When did you feel most proud of yourself this past year and why?"

"Very recently, actually. I allowed myself to change my mind on a very important matter and I felt very proud about that. Not just about changing my mind, but also very proud to be involved in Luke's foundation like this."

Again he looked at Luke and the blond nodded. _I'm very proud of you too_.

"That sounds great!" Katie sat up a little, "So I'm guessing the next question isn't hard to answer either…When did you feel most grateful this past year and why?"

"Yeah, I did feel very grateful when Luke offered me this job, but I had some other major events this year. My mother had been missing for quite some time and I was very grateful we found her alive. And then she had her accident and lost her memory. And I was very grateful when she recovered from that. But the most grateful… that has to be about my girls. Their love… it still amazes me, every day."

At that very exact second the background music became suddenly very prominent and everybody present felt the spine-chilling effect of this song playing at this moment… They all listened quietly to John Berry's '_Your love amazes me_' and after the last note, they let this synchronism sink in for a moment.

"I love that song, but I will never be able to hear it without thinking of this moment…this was…weird…" Luke put into words and the nods around him underlined he wasn't the only one feeling like that.

"Maybe it was a sign of Brad," Katie whispered.

"Or my father," Will refuted.

"Or my mother," Bob joined in.

"Or Annie," Luke looked at Reid.

"Or it was just a coincidence," Reid raised his eyebrow. "We'll never know."

"True, but that doesn't make it less special," Katie countered. After Reid's smile, she turned to Will again.

"What question do you want answered in 2011?"

Will pointed at the stereo. "What _was_ that? I'd like an answer to that, although I agree with Reid. We'll probably never know. Other than that… oh wait… I'm anxious to find out what kind of boss Luke is…"

His grin was teasing and Reid rolled his eyes. "A slave driver, that's what he is."

"That's the only way to handle you," Bob teased and Reid faked indignation, while Luke nodded in agreement.

"You see, Dr. Bob understands."

"Go live with _him_ then," Reid sneered and glanced at his watch, "you still have ninety minutes left to give the new year a great start…"

"Ah…" Luke pushed Reid with his head, "as if my life could be great if you're not there…"

Reid gave him a quick smile. "That's more like it," he mumbled, before leaning in for a kiss.

"His ego is very fragile," Luke explained as seriously looking as possible, but if the burst of laughter was any indication, he hadn't fooled anybody.

Reid just sat there, on the armrest of the couch, watching his guests and shaking his head.

"So this is friendship. No wonder I chose to avoid that."

His remark was welcomed by a new wave of laughter and he took a large draught of his beer. The amusement in his eyes was apparent. Dr. Reid Oliver was enjoying himself.

"Okay Will," Katie was still grinning, "last question. How do you hope to feel on December 31st 2011?"

"Absolutely like I feel now," Will's smile was telling. "I'm having a blast and I feel blessed. I hope all the love, all the humor, all the friendship will be there next year too."

"I drink to that," Katie lifted her almost empty wineglass and Chris chuckled, while joining the applause for Will.

"That's not even a subtle hint," he snorted and rose to his feet. "Would you like a refill, my lady?"

Katie smiled. "Well…that's an offer I won't refuse…"

Casey left the couch too and helped Chris with all the orders. Reid watched it with a small smile on his lips. He liked how everybody pitched in and had found their way to their kitchen. How nobody expected him or Luke to cater to their needs. So his thankful grin was genuine when Chris handed him another beer.

"You have some serious champagne in your fridge," Chris looked impressed and Reid chuckled.

"You know me. Only the best will do."

"Yeah. And it seems to work for you."

"It works for everybody," Reid shrugged. "You just need to be confident enough to claim it."

"Or arrogant enough…" Chris smirked.

"If you think it's arrogant to want the best, I can tell you're not ready to be or receive the best yet." Reid's voice was calm and after some hesitation Chris nodded.

"Good point, Oliver. Hate to admit that, but good point."

Reid followed Chris with his eyes and watched how he handed Katie her glass of wine and sat next to her with a contemplative look. Apparently he had hit a nerve and Reid couldn't help but like that.

"Full of yourself much?" Luke whispered and Reid winked at his blond.

"Yep."

"Good."

Again their kiss was way to short, but the promise in their eyes was deep and long. _Later_.

"So Will…it's up to you, now…" Bob encouraged him, "If we're ready for another one, that is…"

"I think we'll have time for one more, so make it count, Will" Luke said after checking his watch.

"In that case…we've started this Time Capsule with your significant other, so it feels only right to end the circle with you, Luke. Are you up for it?"

Luke nodded, although visibly not too enthusiastic and Will frowned for a moment. "You can say no…"

"I know, but I'm not backing out. But those questions have stirred up some old stuff…"

He felt Reid's hand on his shoulder and his skin tingled. Like Reid's energy was finding its way through Luke's body. He smiled. It was old stuff. He could do this.

"…but anyway…where I was, a year ago. Well, I guess I was in limbo land. Noah had left for some clinic to help him with his blindness, but my grandmother had arranged a plane so Noah could be home for Christmas. Not to be with me, but because he missed the feel of Christmas on the Snyder Farmer."

His voice sounded sad and Reid softly squeezed Luke's shoulder, but didn't say a word.

"So I wasn't in a great place, one year ago. Let's leave it at that."

Will nodded. He knew Luke's agony. Luke had written mail after mail about it.

"What new insight in 2010 made the most impression?"

"That I'm worthy of the best," Luke looked up at Reid and they both smiled. "I let myself be treated like dirt, because I had convinced myself I was a charity case and should be grateful for every crumb of love that was thrown at me…"

Several disbelieving "_What?_"s filled the room.

"Please tell me you're exaggerating," Ali looked shocked and bit her lip when Luke and Reid simultaneously shook their heads.

"Noah did that?" she whispered.

"I did that," Luke corrected her and smiled. "But then this guy came to town…" he leaned his head against Reid's body, "and basically pointed out to me that it wasn't okay for Noah to beat up on me like he did. It's time somebody stuck up for you, Reid said…and I was overwhelmed by that. My first response was that I didn't deserve someone sticking up for me and that made me realize how low I felt about myself."

His young friends looked in horror by now. How could they have missed this? Luke had obviously been struggling and where had they been? And the newcomer, the sarcastic Dr. Satan they had all disliked, judged and dismissed, had seen their friend's struggle and had thrown Luke a lifeline.

"I had no idea…" Ali still looked horrified, "Why did you never tell me? Or Case?"

"Because Noah was your friend too," Luke shrugged. "It didn't feel right…"

"Dude!" Casey looked angry, "Noah was my friend, because you loved him. That's it. Don't you _ever_ do something like this again…I'm here for you."

The two friends smiled at each other and Will took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you realize your self worth by now. When did you feel most proud of yourself last year and why?"

"When I finally chose love over fear," Luke answered. "I was so scared of the level of emotions I felt for Reid, that I was willing to stay in my comfort zone and accept a toxic relationship. And even when Reid and I started…hanging out…I wasn't really fully committed. Then one day I had this nightmare. Reid had been killed by a train and the thought of living my life without him…" Luke shook his head to wipe out the memory, "It was devastating…and very revealing too. That dream made me realize how much I love Reid. And the rest, as they say, is history."

Luke and Reid smiled when everybody applauded.

"Does this mean I'm done?" Luke looked wicked and Will shook his head.

"Nope. When did you feel most grateful last year and why?"

"Grateful. Yeah, many, many times," Luke smiled at the sleeping boy on his lap. "The first time this one said daddy to me, for instance. Or showed me he trusts me. But _most_ grateful… when Reid put this ring on my finger…," Luke looked at it, raising his hand, "…for the second time. I almost messed up, but when Reid put that ring back, I finally understood he really loves me."

"That he does," Will agreed, "So at least that's a question you've got answered. What question do you want answered in 2011?"

"I honestly don't know. I think I'll borrow Reid's question, because that's a very important one in our family. If there's a way to stop the horror, I hope we'll find the answer next year. Oh…and if my mother is ever gonna see Reid for who he really is. I'd like to see that happen too."

"Me too," Will smiled, "and this last question…well, we can answer that one for you, I guess…"

Luke laughed. "Yeah, I hope I look as happy as I feel. Because I really am. I'm truly loved for who I am and that's incredibly powerful. So I hope I'll still feel this loved next year."

"That calls for champagne," Reid stated after the applause and they all clapped again, waking up both young kids.

"Is it new year yet?" Hallie yawned.

"Almost," Gwen smiled, caressing the curls. "We're almost there."


	109. Chapter 109

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #109 Shattered worlds

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the light." - Helen Keller

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

It was late. It was even late enough to call it early. They were tired. Very tired. And getting more tired by the minute. Their big and expensive bed absorbed all movement, their mouths absorbed all sound. With sleeping guests spread out over their house, it would had been more logical if they just had called it a night. But they couldn't. Without a word they had both agreed that the start of this new year asked for an appropriate consecration, even though it could also be considered as somewhat inappropriate. If anything, it made it even more exciting. They had giggled like schoolboys. Pushing each other's buttons. Teasingly, lovingly and hungry. And back to the giggling when all fire had been extinguished.

"I just want to stay here all night," Reid whispered, enjoying Luke's soft strokes through his curls. He listened to Luke's heartbeat, slowly getting back to normal and smiled.

"You feel so…" Luke pulled a curl, "good."

"Hmmm," Reid felt himself dozing off and pushed himself up a little. The minute his skin lost contact with Luke's chest he felt lonely and returned to his favorite human furry pillow.

"So do you," he groaned and Luke put his arms around Reid's neck, pulling him even closer.

Reluctantly Reid made a second attempt and this time he made it out of bed.

"Shower?" Luke frowned. He really didn't feel like getting up.

"Just stay here. Let me take care of you," after a soft kiss Reid disappeared to the bathroom and Luke listened to the activities. He obviously had drifted off, because the warm cloth on his chest startled him a little. But then he just smiled and let Reid wash him off.

"Perfect," Luke sighed.

"That you are," Reid whispered. He didn't bother to bring the wet cloth back. He just launched it in the direction of the bathroom and crawled back into bed. Luke immediately nestled against him.

"Best New Year's Eve ever," the young blond sounded blissful.

"Until now," Reid countered. "We'll have plenty opportunities to top this one. No pun intended."

Luke giggled. Without a drop of alcohol he felt tipsy. Deliriously happy.

His hand rested on Reid's chest as he thought back on this festive evening. The sparkling cider had sparkled and the champagne had been a champ. But the real showstopper had been the Dutch treat Mrs. Graves had provided.

Taking her advice, Luke had warmed them up in the microwave and the smell had stirred up a lot of interest. When Luke had presented the delicacy with powdered sugar, he had been the center of attention.

"What's that?" Casey had already grabbed one, but had examined it from all angles.

"Our housekeeper, Mrs. Graves, has Dutch roots and in The Netherlands this is a traditional treat on New Year's Eve," Luke had explained. "They have a funny name, but I can't remember…"

"_Oliebol_," Reid had said and had smiled at Luke's surprise. "I know, I'm horrible with names, but this sounded kinda like Oliver, so that was an efficient mnemonic."

He had taking the lead by picking up an _oliebol_, dipping it into the bowl with sugar and taking a bite. His visible ecstasy had been an inspiration to their guests and their nods and approving sounds had been telling the story. They liked. They even had liked a little too much – to Reid's taste – because a few minutes before midnight there was not another _oliebol_ in the house.

"Wow, those Dutch know what's good for them…" Cased had wiped his mouth. "Figures you would find yourself a housekeeper that comes up with food like this."

He had slapped Reid on the shoulder, but the doctor had pointed at Luke.

"He deserves all the credit. I had nothing to do with it. But I guess my genius rubbed off on my hot blond."

Luke had just smiled, while trying to wipe the sugar off Danny who had practically covered himself in it.

"She is a gem," he agreed.

"She is sweet," Danny had nodded, dipping his finger on some sugar on his shirt and licking it off, "just like this sugar."

He had giggled and Hallie had giving him an adoring glance.

Reid had turned on the TV and they had all stood together in front of it, with their filled glasses in their hands. Even the kids had been focused on the dropping ball, both in the arms of a daddy. And when the sound a fireworks filled the room, good wishes and kisses – some more passionate than others – had been exchanged.

It had been Bob – of course it had been Bob – who had raised his glass for the very first speech of the new year.

"Twenty-ten, we thank you for everything you brought us. Twenty-eleven, we welcome you. Let's make this a great year, guys. Happy New Year!"

His wish had been repeated and Luke had bounced Danny on his arm in front of the TV. It didn't go unnoticed that the boy stared his eyes out and Reid pointed out of the window.

"There's fireworks here too…"

When Luke joined him, Reid put his arm around his shoulder and kissed Danny on his temple.

"I brought some small Sky rockets to launch…" Casey revealed with a telling grin, as he softly patted Danny on a leg. "So if you stay here with your daddies, I'll go outside so you can watch them…"

Danny rewarded him with a big grin. "Cool!"

"That's the plan," Casey had winked and had walked into the hallway with Ali on his heels.

"Case, can I have one of those?"

"Sure," he had handed her one, "I never knew you liked this stuff."

"I don't," she had admitted, "and I will let you fire them, but I just had a thought…"

Curious now, Casey had followed Ali back into the living room and had watched her showing Danny the rocket.

"I just noticed Casey brought some very special rockets, Danny. This one is specially designed to hold bad memories…"

Danny had been all ears and after an approving nod of the two daddies, she had continued, "So you take the memories out of your head and put them in here. And Casey will shoot them into the sky."

She had held the rocket in front of the boy and with a serious look, Danny's small hands had pushed on the upper part of the construction.

"All in?" Ali had asked, as neutral as humanly possible.

Danny had shaken his head. "It doesn't all fit," he had whispered.

"Then we just need another one," Casey had concluded and returned after a few minutes with a new rocket. Danny had smiled after repeating the procedure.

"Better?"

The boy had nodded and while collecting the obvious approval of everyone present, Ali had joined Casey outside.

"That was brilliant, Ali…" Casey had kissed her firmly and she had blushed accordingly.

"Anything to make that little one smile," she had whispered and she had waved at the people behind the windows in front of her. "Just make sure they will not hit me…"

"I know what I'm doing," Casey smiled, "and this stuff is legal for a reason. It's nothing major."

With their arms around each other, they had enjoyed the fireworks, waving every rocket goodbye. Smiling, when they had noticed Danny mirroring their gestures. When they had returned to the living room, everybody had applauded.

"Yeah, it was a good night," Reid whispered next to him and Luke smiled.

"Ali's idea with the fireworks was special," he whispered back and could feel Reid's nod.

"It was. Let's hope it helps. If anything, they'd managed to anger the Weather Gods."

They both softly chuckled, remembering the enormous snow storm that erupted the minute Ali and Casey had walked back in.

"Yeah, that was some timing," Luke agreed. "I guess the Weather Gods didn't like Danny's bad memories either."

"At least Doogie got this money's worth. They made it home safely in that monster he calls a car."

"Yeah, but I'm glad Case and Ali decided to stay. Ali's little car was no match for this storm."

"True," Reid kissed Luke's temple. "So we enter the new year with a full house. Will and his girls upstairs and two firecrackers on our couch."

"Bob was right," Luke softly stroked Reid's bare chest. "We all had some major changes this last year, but yours has been the most world-shattering. You seem okay with it, though. Are you?"

Reid softly pulled Luke's hair and titled his head so they could see each other's eyes.

"You opened up this whole new world for me, Luke. Love. Friendship. Support. A sense of belonging. Family. Yes, it's world-shattering. But my former world needed to be shattered. It was just a shell. A front. You brought me home. So I'm more than okay."

Their kiss was soft, but intense and when Luke came up for air, he smiled.

"Happy New Year, my love."


	110. Chapter 110

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #110 Muscles and pancakes

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. - Lao Tzu

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Even by Danny standards this was an extremely loud and terrified scream and both Luke and Reid were out of bed within a second.

"What the…"

They barely took the time to dress and were worming their way into shirts while running up the stairs. For a minute they stood on the landing, trying to make sense of the situation. In one room Will was sitting on the bed, visibly very upset, soothed by Gwen and watched by a startled Hallie. In the other room a small bundle a panic had pushed itself in a corner.

When Will saw the men he lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry…"

For some reason the division of roles was clear. Luke walked to Will and Reid turned on the light in the other room. He sat down on the bed and extended his hand.

"Wanna sit with me?"

Danny nodded, looking relieved, and crawled his way to Reid's lap. In the safe arms of his daddy, with a warm blanket around them, he started crying again. Reid started rocking him softly, his lips on the boy's temple. Chanting the well-known Oliver Mantra.

"You're safe, Danny. You're safe."

The boy calmed down, but still latched himself onto Reid.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Reid tried, but Danny shook his head. _Great. Now what? _

He looked up and smiled at Luke who joined them on the bed.

"Will was making his way to the bathroom and it probably woke Danny up, but not enough to realize it was Will," Luke whispered, while he softly caressed the boy's hair.

Reid shook his head. Poor Will.

"Is he okay?" he asked Luke and the blond shrugged.

"He feels horrible about adding to the horror," Luke was still whispering.

"It wasn't his fault," Reid refuted and Luke stroked Reid's arm.

"I know. We all know. But Will doesn't feel it that way. Not yet."

Reid nodded, still rocking Danny.

"You _do_ know it was Uncle Will you saw, right? Hallie's daddy…"

To their surprise Danny shook his head and looked up.

"It was? There's no stranger in the house?"

"No strangers. And tomorrow I will explain our alarm system to you," Reid kissed Danny on his hair. "No one can come into the house, buddy. Not without us knowing about it."

"They can't?" the boy looked at Luke now and his younger daddy confirmed it.

"Nope. We have a big gate and all kinds of cool gadgets around the house. When somebody tries to come close, some guys with big muscles will rush over here and get them before they can come into the house."

"Muscles like Uncle Casey?"

"Maybe even bigger," Luke smiled.

"Wow," Danny looked impressed.

A soft noise at the doorway made them all look up and then Reid waved Will in.

"Come on in, Will. Danny didn't know it was you."

He saw Will's pain when he came near and gave his friend an encouraging smile. _It's okay. This is not your fault._

"I'm so sorry I scared you, Danny…" Will sat on his heels so he was on the boy's eyelevel and felt relief when he saw Danny looking straight at him. Cautious, but not fearful.

"I didn't know it was you," the boy said softly, "I thought one of _them_ came to get me."

Will could cry, but he managed to smile. "I'm sorry…"

Danny looked at him and then mirrored Will's smile, putting his hand on Will's cheek.

"It's not your fault, Uncle Will."

"There. He said it," Reid gave Will a grin and the young man nodded.

"Okay then. On that note I'm going to the bathroom…" his expression was telling. _I reallllly need to go by now. _

"How about you, young man? Are you ready for some more sleep?"

Danny's yawn was a great answer and they all chuckled.

"We'll take that as a yes," Luke softly squeezed Danny's chin as Reid put the boy down in his bed. The small arms grabbed Mr. Panda, but this eyes were calm.

"I'm safe," he murmured to the stuffed animal and pulled it close.

"Yes, you are," Reid kissed him on the cheek and after a goodnight kiss from Luke, Danny closed his eyes. It didn't take the boy long to go back to the Land of the Dreams and as quietly as possible his daddies made their way to the other bedroom.

"Are you guys okay in here?"

"We're getting there. Is Danny okay?" Gwen looked worried.

"He is. He's back to sleep. He didn't realize it was Will, so maybe it's a good idea to softly talk to him if you pass his room. If he's asleep, he won't hear it and it will comfort him if he is awake."

"That's a good idea, Reid." Will still sounded sad.

"Again, Will…this is not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's simply unpredictable what might trigger him. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but…"

"Nope, no buts," Luke intervened into the conversation, "You just went to the bathroom. That's all. Now we know better, so we can do better. With the soft talking, I mean. That's how it works. We learn as we go along."

Reid put his arm around Luke and smiled.

"We'll see you at breakfast. Try to get some sleep…" he glanced at the little camping bed and his smile grew. "Your little angel sets the example."

Gwen and Will nodded and lowered themselves in the bed.

"Goodnight guys."

He sensed the presence before he opened his eyes and he instinctively smiled. He could hear Luke's soft chuckle and enjoyed the touch of Luke's finger on his cheek.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Reid's smile grew and when he slowly opened his eyes, he found two brown pools of love looking at him.

"Hey Looker," Reid wanted to pull Luke closer, but Luke's grip on his wrists restrained him.

"Hey," Luke whispered and his face came near very, _very_ slowly without losing eye contact. Then he focused on Reid's lips and with a deep sigh they kissed. Way too short, way too soft. Luke pulled back a little, teasing Reid with soft nibbles and strokes and Reid groaned.

"Have mercy."

Luke grin was wicked.

"Only because our kitchen is filled with hungry guests," he grinned, giving Reid a firm kiss and letting go of Reid's wrists. That was Reid's cue to grab Luke, pulling him on top of him and turning the tables in one smooth move. Giving Luke some of his own medicine. And the young blond didn't object. Not at all.

They both laughed out loud when Ali's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Snyder! We sent you out there to get Dr. Comatose out of bed, not to join him! Gwen and I are starting with the pancakes, so don't come whining to me if you only find some crumbs. We have no sympathy for late comers."

"Yes, Nurse Stewart!" Reid called out and the men could hear her snort and leave.

After a quick kiss Reid crawled off Luke and made his way to the bathroom.

"Please secure some pancakes for me," he gave his blond his most charming smile, "I'll be there soon."

"So food wins again," Luke shook his head in fake disappointment, but Reid just winked and walked out of sight. The sound of running water made Luke sigh. He could join him…

"Daddy?"

_Man!_ Now they pulled the trump card on him? Luke jumped out of bed and met Danny in the doorway.

"Hey buddy, I'm here."

"I'm hungry."

"I know, sport. Let's eat. Daddy will be there soon."

His expression told his friends what his lips didn't, but nobody looked even remotely guilty.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Bro," Casey looked mischievous. "The two of you are insatiable."

"That sounds a little envious to me," Luke ruffled his friend's hair and Casey grinned.

"Maybe I am," he admitted, "I mean…you guys have lived together for months now… but the way you were giggling last night… you sounded like two horny teens watching porn."

"Close enough," Reid's calm voice filled the kitchen and his remark – and Luke blushing – made everybody laugh. Well, almost everybody.

"Guys…" Gwen subtly motioned to the two young kids, sitting on the counter with a plate on their laps, "can we keep this G rated please?"

Reid gave a quick nod and softly stroke Danny's hair. The boy looked up and smiled, his mouth filled with pancakes.

"Good morning, son. That looks good."

Danny just nodded, enthusiastically chewing.

"If you behave, I'll make you one too," Gwen teased and Reid hopped on the counter.

"I'm always on my best behavior," he stated and Ali rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are…although I must admit…"

She stopped herself and when Reid saw her blush, he smirked. What was going on now?

"Are we back to the giggling?" He wondered out loud and ignored Gwen's look over her shoulder.

"No no," Ali shook her head, but kept her eyes on the stove and became even more red. "Just drop it, Reid."

"You know I can't," he teased and Gwen showed him the frying pan with a pancake.

"Try harder," she sounded firm, but her eyes were amused.

Reid zipped his lips, but Casey wasn't that easily censored. He obviously knew what was going on, because his question sounded very provocative.

"It's just that we never realized you had time to work out…"

Reid frowned. "I don't."

"Dude!" Casey snorted, "A six pack like yours doesn't just happen."

Reid's frown deepened. How…

"We walked into the hallway when you guys ran upstairs, last night", Casey gave him a big grin, "and someone in this room had some trouble sleeping after that…"

"Case," Gwen looked really fierce this time, "That's enough."

Ali was obviously embarrassed, so Reid tried to pull the whole conversation to something normal.

"It's the yoga," he said calmly. "It keeps me sane and fit."

He saw Ali looking at him from the corner of her eye and he gave her a quick smile. _It's okay._

She smiled back. A little sheepishly. It was Luke who came to her rescue by standing next to her and caressing her back.

"You have excellent taste in men," he bumped his shoulder against hers and she mirrored the movement.

"So do you," she grinned and dropped a pancake on a plate. "And may I add…you look great too."

Luke kissed her cheek and made his way to the table. He smiled as he watched Reid, still sitting next to Danny on the counter, getting his pancake from Gwen and when their eyes met, both men grinned at each other.

"Teens," Casey snorted.

"Jealous Mealous," Luke flung back.

They both chuckled.

"You've created a good life for yourself, Bro." Casey gave Luke an approving nod, "And I'm glad I got the backstage tour. My next visit will be in a few months, so I'm glad we had this chance to reconnect."

"Me too, Case" Luke was touched, "When are you heading back?"

"Tomorrow morning," Casey shoved the last piece of pancake in his mouth, "I promised my mom to be home today and we'll have a family dinner."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about leaving," Will put forward and Casey nodded.

"I'm not. But I know I'll be okay once I'm there. It's a whole different rhythm. And after all this connecting and social stuff, it will be quite a change."

They all nodded.

"At least we started this year among friends," Will smiled, "and with a delicious breakfast. Thanks, ladies."

Gwen and Ali bowed their thanks and then Will broke camp.

"We're expected at Fairwinds now, so we're gonna pack up."

Just fifteen minutes later the house felt empty and silent. Making Luke feel a little lost. With an understanding smile Reid put his arm around Luke's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"That was an excellent party, Mr. Snyder."

"Yeah," Luke looked up to Reid and smiled. "We did very well, Dr. Oliver."

"So enlighten me…what traditions need to be upheld today?"

Luke nestled himself to Reid, watching Danny being absorbed by his comic book again.

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that, but that's not what I asked."

Luke shrugged. "We used this day to visit some family members that we didn't see at New Year's Eve. But this year that's all of them and I don't want to fill this day with one visit after another."

Reid couldn't hold back his sigh of relief and Luke smiled.

"But thanks for asking."

"You're welcome. So no visits at all?"

Luke shook his head. "Not today. I talked to most of them last night on the phone and I'm thinking about visiting my mother in the hospital tomorrow. But not today. I'd just like to hang out here, just the three of us. If that's okay with you."

Reid rolled his eyes. _Okay? _

He put his thumb under Luke's chin and tilted his blond's head.

"Twist my arm…"


	111. Chapter 111

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #111 Unguided missile

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "To walk safely through the maze of human life, one needs the light of wisdom and the guidance of virtue." - Buddha

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

This time Luke had been upfront before they even reached Memorial.

"Whoever is desperate for your advice, I would like you to visit my mom this time. Things between you two will not improve if you never spend time together."

"Okay," Reid had nodded. "No problem."

Ms. Walsh had become professionally speaking somewhat fascinating to him anyway. The bullet in the right parietal lobe of the brain could have several major effects on Luke's mother and he was intrigued by the unpredictable aspect of it. Every case was unique and Reid was curious to find out how the damage would affect his mother-in-law.

Luke had given him a searching glance, but hadn't questioned Reid's easy acceptance out loud, because at that point they had reached the hospital.

Walking in, Luke smiled. Reid had Danny on his arm, but that didn't discourage some people from moving in close. Very close.

"Happy new year, Doctor," Nurse Lorraine planted a soft kiss on his cheek before he knew what happened, but Reid smiled when he noticed the defiant look in her eyes.

"So…what did that kiss just make you win?" he softly asked and the nurse laughed out loud. Dr. Reid Oliver was a lot of things, but crazy he was not.

"Free lunch," she admitted.

"Good reward for such a brave act," Reid snorted and Lorraine grinned.

"I thought so too."

Her confidence shook when Reid quickly kissed her cheek too and ignoring her blush, he whispered "Maybe now you'll get two free meals."

After he winked at her and she quickly wished Danny and Luke a good year, the Oliver family made their way to the new wing. The minute they stepped into the room, they were the center of attention.

John, Lucinda and Damian rose to their feet, but this time Luke gave his mother priority.

"Hey Mom, happy new year."

"You too, sweetie," her smile was tender and she surprised everybody by reaching out to Reid.

Knowing he would do his guy a big favor, he handed Danny to Luke, leaned in and accepted and gave a soft kiss. Before Reid could come up, she touched his cheek. Her eyes were pleading with him. For what? Forgiveness? Sympathy?

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered and Reid managed a reasonably genuine smile.

"Thanks," he slowly moved back, but kept the eye contact going, "I hope the new year brings you all the best."

Lily nodded, looking at her son and his family. "I wish you the same, Reid. Although I guess you already have the best."

"I have," Reid nodded, his eyes warm when he glanced at his boys, "but some other areas are open for improvement."

It was just a moment, but a very significant one nevertheless. They looked at each other and silently nodded. No promises were made, no old wounds were opened nor healed. But there was something new. And that was a lot.

After caressing Reid's back, Luke turned to the others present and after all good wishes, he pulled up a chair and sat down. Danny still close to him.

"Danny, I brought you a little present…" Lucinda picked up a large bag and after a quick glance at Luke – who nodded – Danny let himself slide to the ground and approached his GG with a shy, but curious smile.

"Shall I lift you onto the bed, so you have some space?" Lucinda suggested, but Danny shook his head and made her day by pointing at her lap.

"You want to sit with me?"

"Yes please," Danny said politely and Lucinda masked her emotion by smirking at Reid.

"I can tell Luke is in charge of the social skills," she snorted, while she carefully lifted her great-grandson up.

"You'd be surprised," Luke opposed, "Reid is very strict when it comes to good manners."

The doctor shrugged when he noticed the wonderment around him. "Life is like playing the piano. First you must learn how to play by the rules, then you have to forget those rules and play from your heart."

Damian winked at him, John smiled, Lily hawk-eyed him, Lucinda grinned and Luke just beamed.

Reid felt the urge to yell "Harvard, people. Harvard!" but then he noticed Danny still looking at the wrapped up present. He looked in a trance.

"Aren't you gonna open it?"

Danny looked up at him and smiled. All of a sudden Reid understood. Danny had been waiting for permission. For guidance. Evil Foster probably hadn't appreciated any initiative. So Reid gave the boy an encouraging nod and the little fingers started plucking at the paper, unveiling a pretty huge panda in shorts. According to Danny's expression it was major cool. Or something along those terms.

"It's Kung Fu Panda, Daddy!"

Danny held the box up to Luke and the blond grinned. "I see that! Your GG Lucinda did very well…" Luke winked at his grandmother and she looked very pleased with herself.

"I overheard you two talking about that movie and a couple of days later I ran into this…it's a robot and apparently it kicks and talks and who knows what."

"It does?" Danny looked up at her, all joy, and she gave him a warm smile.

"Let's find out. Because your GG Lucinda also thought about bringing the batteries…"

Small hands and old hands worked together and after a few minutes the panda was actually kicking a leg and moving its arm. Danny was in complete awe and Reid gave Lucinda the thumbs up. She smiled.

"You're not the only genius in town, my sweet."

While Danny was fully occupied by the moving Panda, the adults used their time to share. Lily was very quiet, but still awake and after being asked about it, she told Reid that she still 'dropped off', but not as often as she used to.

"Any problems with movements?" Reid slipped into his doctor mode without even noticing.

"Not as far as I know. I haven't tried to walk yet, but my physical therapist has planned that for this week. I do feel my legs, so I'm hoping that's a good sign."

Reid nodded. Basically it wasn't any indication, but not feeling her legs would have been worse. So he kept quiet.

"And how about that dream state you talked about last time?"

Lily turned to Luke. "That's getting a little better, but it's still weird. I remember everything, but some parts of my life feel like a dream. I just can't understand I did those things. Or why. But Dr. Michaels comes in for a short session every day and she's a big help to get some grip."

"I'm glad," Luke smiled.

"Yeah…"

Damian stood up and lowered the bed. He obviously had a trained ear by now. Lily dropped off again.

"So how are you doing?" Luke asked, when Damian sat down again.

"I'm okay. Lucinda and John are gracious enough to let me stay with them and New Year's Eve was very pleasant."

"He can be quite entertaining, if he puts his mind to it," Lucinda snorted, giving Damian a quick wink.

"Did you enjoyed yourself too?" Luke asked John and the man chuckled.

"You know your grandmother, Luke. She's in Happyville if she can growl at someone. So with the fresh meat in the house," he nodded at Damian, "I'm off the hook for a while. So yes, I enjoyed myself immensely!"

After sharing some of their personal New Year's Eve memories, Luke noticed that Danny stopped playing.

"Tired, buddy?"

Daddy nodded, clutching the panda to his chest.

"Don't worry, nobody is taking that away from you, sweetie. It's yours," Lucinda whispered and Danny smiled, leaning to her chest.

"I'm gonna take my men home," Luke stood up and moved to Reid who was on his feet too. The minute he reached him, he felt Reid's arm around him and Luke pulled himself a little closer. Looking outstandingly happy. Probably because that's how he felt. They had spent some time with his mother without any awkward moments, Damian had kept his distance… were they finally respecting him?

The man next to him did. No question about that. It was in his eyes, it was in his words, it was in his actions.

"I love you, Dr. Reid Oliver."

"Well, that's a nice coincidence. I happen to love you too, Mr. Luciano Eduardo Grimaldi Snyder."

"Maybe you should get together then," Lucinda suggested.

"My grandmother," Luke shook his head, "Always the matchmaker."

"And who loves you, Mr. Danny Snyder Oliver?" Reid lifted Danny from Lucinda's lap and held him above his head. The boy radiated, putting his arms around Reid's neck.

"You do, Daddy!"

"You got that right!" He hopped the boy on his arm, accepting the panda from Lucinda. "And GG Lucinda does…"

Danny blew her a kiss and she returned the favor with a huge smile.

"And grandmother Lily does…but she's sleeping right now…"

Danny blew a kiss to her anyway.

"And granddaddy Damian does…"

Danny hesitated. He didn't know Damian very well and he was male. Still a difficult combination for the boy. But when Damian smiled at him, he did smile back.

"And I'm pretty sure Dr. John does too…"

"I do," John agreed with a little wicked grin, "No titles for me then?"

"Excuse me?" Reid rolled his eyes, "What better title than Doctor?"

"I could live with something like great-grandpa, or something like that."

"Ah, you'll have to make an honest woman out of GG Lucinda first to get on _that_ list…"

John laughed. "Don't make her get any ideas now…"

"Too late," Lucinda chuckled and with a joyful "Have fun with the can of worms I just opened!" Reid made his way to the corridor, still bouncing Danny on his arm.

Luke came right behind him, shaking his head and laughing out loud. He put his arm around Reid's waist.

"You're such an unguided missile…"

"Just admit it, Looker. You love my missile…"

Their laughter filled the cold January air. Making life a little warmer. Not noticing the hateful eyes that watched them.


	112. Chapter 112

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #112 Highs and lows

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Life is a tide; float on it. Go down with it and go up with it, but be detached. Then it is not difficult." - Prem Rawat

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

When he felt the foot on his crotch, he placed a finger at the line he was reading and lowered his Journal of Clinical Investigation.

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize you were actually reading."

"Just something about an existing drug for a type of leukemia that might be beneficial in treating medulloblastoma, a highly malignant pediatric brain cancer. Nothing important…" Reid gave Luke a quick smile.

"Being a compulsive polysyllabricator much?" Luke snorted and Reid laughed out loud.

"Not impressed?" he teased and Luke grinned.

"Not by those big words…but speaking of big…"

Reid softly slapped Luke's foot.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. I expect Danny down soon, so…"

"I know…" Luke moved his foot to Reid's leg to stop the tease. "And before he does, I want to put an idea before you."

"Shoot."

"Will just mailed. I'd told him about Danny's home tutor and…"

Reid raised his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but when does Danny start his lessons again?"

"The 10th. Your first workday."

"Okay," Reid nodded. "Go on."

"Anyway, Will applauded us for that idea and confided that he would like that for Hallie too and that he would look into it. The costs and stuff. Now having two salaries it is becoming an option."

Reid frowned. "But why not…"

"Exactly! That's what I've been thinking. They get along great…"

"I think it's an excellent idea. So let's check it with Danny…" Reid lifted his head a little, "I think I hear him…"

Luke nodded and stood up, softly tapping Reid leg.

"I'll go. You finish your article with all the complicated words."

Before Reid could think up some clever comment, Luke had left the room. Leaving his doctor with an amused smile and a stirred up hunger.

"Ah, that was good," Reid leaned back in the kitchen chair and slapped his stomach. "It's not Emma's cooking, but that catering service is pretty good too."

Luke agreed. "It is. But we just ate the very last bit of it, so you'll have to settle for my cooking again."

Reid grinned, lifting Danny on his lap.

"Daddy is fishing for compliments," he said to the boy and mini-Luke gave the older version a conspiratorial smile.

"Daddy is a very good cook," he emphasized by nodding exuberantly.

"Slime ball," Reid teased and Danny gave him a serious look.

"Tease Pease."

For a minute Reid just stared at him and when he saw the insecurity creeping into the small brown eyes, he gave Danny his best grin and tickle.

"Are you calling me names now, huh?"

The significance of Danny's playfulness was beyond words. The fact that the boy felt confident enough to challenge him – even if it was a little – filled Reid's heart with hope and excitement.

The boy giggled, his relief visible, and Reid reassured him by kissing his temple.

"That was a very clever name too. I'm proud of you."

Danny beamed, but all joy disappeared when Luke sat down across the table and said: "We need to talk to you about something, Danny."

The pale face, trembling underlip and panicky eyes took both fathers completely by surprise.

"Hey…" Reid kissed the boy's temple again, "What's going on?"

"Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to. Honestly. Please don't send me back…"

For a moment Reid and Luke stared at each other. Realizing how insecure Danny still was about his place in their family. How scared. So Reid just held him closer, while Luke gave the child his biggest smile.

"We would _never_ send you back, Danny. Even if you _did_ something wrong, which you didn't. The three of us…we're a team. We belong together. We're a family. You, Reid and me. We love you, Danny. Whatever happens, we want you in our lives."

"Are you hearing that, Danny?" Reid whispered and the boy nodded. "You know Daddy doesn't lie, right?"

The boy nodded again.

"And I feel exactly the same. We love you and we love having you in our lives. No way we would send you back. Ever."

Finally Reid felt the little body in his arms relax and he gave Luke a quick smile. That was the blond's cue to start the conversation he had in mind.

"We want your opinion on something, Danny. And it's very important that you tell us what you really want. Not what you think we want to hear. Do you understand?"

Danny nodded, giving Luke a watery smile.

"How would you feel if we asked Hallie to join your lessons?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Here? At home?"

Luke gave a quick nod.

"And you will still be there too?"

"I will. And so will Uncle Will. We'll all sit at the big table in the dining room and you'll both have your classes and Uncle Will and I will do some work."

Danny smiled. "I'd like that. I like Hallie."

"Great," Luke stood up, "I'll give Ms. Venyard a call. Ask her if adding one student to the mix would be a problem."

Reid nodded. "You do that. Danny and I will clear the table."

While Luke walked away, he could hear father and son singing again. Their repertoire hadn't changed and when Luke looked outside he realized the choice of song was very appropriate. It was snowing again.

"This was a good day," Luke concluded satisfied, pulling the comforter closer and caressing the hand on his stomach.

"It was," Reid murmured behind him. "High point, low point?"

"Pfff, high point…many," Luke grinned. He always had trouble picking one and today wasn't an exception. So like every day he bent the rules and named a few.

"Danny's night without a nightmare. Hopefully your elaborate explanation of the security system, yesterday, gave him some peace of mind. So big high point. You and my mom this morning. That was a definite high point, too. Having you home. Just being with you. And of course, _being_ with you…"

"Hmmm," Reid pulled his lover a little closer. "Low point?"

"Seeing Danny so scared," Luke didn't have to think about that. "Although that gave us yet another opportunity to emphasize how much we love him."

Luke could feel Reid nod behind his back.

"True. I have a feeling we will have to emphasize that a lot. I don't think he truly trusts his luck."

"And we both know how that feels. And that fear of losing it all. I so relate to that."

"Me too," Reid agreed. "So we can help each other with that."

"Oh, and another high point was my conversation with Ms. Venyard and the fact that two students of different ages was not a problem for her."

"Hallie will give her a run for her money, mark my words," Reid chuckled. "That kid is wise beyond her years."

"She is," Luke snickered, "According to Will sometimes even a little too wise to be funny. So that will be quite a show."

Luke turned around, so he could watch Reid.

"Your turn. High point, low point?"

Reid caressed Luke's cheek with his thumb.

"High point…you. But Danny feeling at ease enough to give me a nick name felt pretty awesome too."

"It was. He was still very cautious, but it was an important first step. Low point?"

"Same as yours, obviously."

They just looked at each other for several minutes and then instinctively moved closer. Their lips locked with a moan and they slowly worked their way to yet another high point of the day.


	113. Chapter 113

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #113 Tough cookie

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." - Joseph P. Kennedy

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hey Tommy."

The boy looked up and his whole demeanor screamed indifference.

"Hey."

"Can I buy you lunch?"

"It's your money," the boy shrugged, not affected by the kind offer.

"It is. So indulge."

Tommy Broyd repeated the shrug and without making a sound, Dr. Gary Morgan sighed. He knew Kevin's son had a serious grudge against him and despite his efforts, the boy refused to give him the time of day. But Gary was just as stubborn. Maybe even more.

"Did you see your father yet?"

At least Tommy had the decency to respond. He shook his head.

"After lunch."

Gary just nodded, distracted by the Italian conversation in front of him. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. The guy, in his late forties, was visibly flirting with Janet and Memorial's Cooking Queen clearly enjoyed every minute of it. When she noticed Gary, she gave him a big grin.

"Hey Dr. Morgan. Slashed any brains today?"

Gary laughed and let himself be checked out by the Italian in a non-sexual way. Suddenly recognizing him and connecting the dots.

"You're Luke's father."

"I am. Damian Grimaldi. And you're the doctor that operated on my… his mother."

The man shook hands and Damian's eyes wandered to the boy behind the doctor. Looking somewhat inquisitive, but trying very hard to hide it.

"And who's this young man?"

Gary stepped to the side so Damian had full view of the boy.

"This is Tom Broyd, Kevin's son."

"Ah yes, your partner," Damian was obviously well informed. "How is he doing?"

"Little steps forward," Gary gave a quick smile and then turned to Janet.

"Tom's lunch will be on me."

""Lucky Tom," Janet responded, although Tom looked anything but happy. She handed Damian a plate with excellent smelling stuff and while the Italian made his way to the cash desk, Janet looked at Tom, with her arms akimbo.

"And what can I get you, Signore Broyd?"

A little miracle occurred. Tom smiled. It was short, but it was a smile.

"What he had smelt good," he vaguely nodded to Damian, who just left the counter.

"Everything I make smells good, young man," Janet teased him, "But Damian had the Pasta alla Ciccone."

She made a wide gesture and ended kissing her thumb and index finger. "Squisito!"

The boy looked indecisive though and she quickly put some pasta in a small bowl and gave it with a spoon.

"Taste it."

Tommy did and his eyes began to sparkle.

"This is very good!"

"Pfff, of course it is," Janet snorted, giving Gary a telling wink, "You must bring your boy more often… he sounds a little too surprised to my taste…"

Gary saw the kid's expression, the flash of anger in his face, and wasn't surprised by the bitter "I'm not…" but for some reason Tommy changed his mind and closed his mouth. Still refusing to look at Gary.

"It would be my pleasure, but Tom has a full schedule. I think he'd rather spend time with his father than hang out with me. And who can blame him for that?"

Was it the calm tone or the message? Whatever it was, it made Tom look up at Gary for a moment, looking doubtful. He accepted the food and drink that Janet handed to him and looked even more confused.

"Are you gonna eat that in your dad's room?" Gary still sounded friendly, "It's okay. Paying for your lunch doesn't mean you have to keep me company now. No strings attached."

Tommy frowned and then made a choice. "I'll find us a table."

After Tommy left, Janet and Gary exchanged telling smiles.

"Tough cookie," Janet softly said and Gary nodded.

"He's been through hell and I'm Satan's helper in his eyes," now it was Gary's time to shrug, "And I don't even blame him. But at least he's sitting down with me. That's a first."

"Good luck."

The moment he sat down, Gary realized he could use all the luck he could get. Tommy was back to his standoffish behavior, eating his meal in a cold silence. And Gary didn't break it and quietly enjoyed his own food. He could feel Tommy's eyes on him from time to time, but he didn't look up.

"So what the point of this lunch if you don't talk to me?"

Tommy's attack surprised Gary and his eyes showed that.

"The point of this lunch is having a good meal. And I don't talk to you, because everything about you screams 'leave me alone'. So I'm respecting that."

"Right," the boy snorted. "Respect. That would be a first."

"Okay," Gary wiped his mouth and threw the paper napkin on his plate, "Apparently you think I've been disrespectful to you. Enlighten me please."

Tommy lowered his head.

"You never acknowledge me when I'm in the room."

Gary frowned. He didn't?

"And I understand I wasn't part of the bargain and all that," the boy continued, very vocal all of a sudden, "because my father forgot to mention me… but still…"

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that," Gary forced himself to stay calm, "and yes, at first I was thrown finding out Kevin had a son. But in my perception I did try to connect with you, but never found any footing. Getting a shrug from you is a good day."

His little tease found a seed-bed and Tom gave him a quick smile.

"I guess I haven't been very inviting either," he admitted with an understanding beyond his age.

Gary slurped his soda, but didn't answer. He scored some amusement with that.

"You really love my dad, don't you?"

"Yep, I do."

"And his current…state of being isn't scary to you."

"The hell it is," Gary sat up straight. "It scares the living daylights out of me. Every single day. But I guess the love is bigger than the fear."

Tommy digested that for a moment and then nodded.

"So when he's released from hospital…or maybe I should say if… you see yourself living together with him?"

It was a legitimate question and Gary even understood the provoking undertone.

"I do, actually." He looked at the boy and the question in the young face was obvious. "But not just with him. There will always be room for you too. It's up to you if you want to occupy that space and how."

The boy lowered his head again.

"You don't want me around…"

"Is that a question in disguise or did you appoint yourself as my spokesman? If it's the latter, I will fire you right here and now, because you're doing a lousy job."

Tommy wasn't convinced. Not at all.

"Right," he was back to the shrugging, "because you really like my company."

"Not yet, but I have hopes." Gary slurped loudly.

When the boy didn't respond, the doctor continued: "Listen Tom, I know for a fact that your father loves you very much… and I love your father very much. He loves having you around and I love it when he's happy. So I want you around. It's as simple as that."

It was Tom's cue to slurp and after a few minutes he looked Gary in the eye.

"If he loves me so much, why didn't he tell you about me?"

"You'll have to ask him, Tom. It's not my place to explain your father's choices. But one thing I can tell you for sure: it had nothing to do with a lack of love. Nothing. You're very important to him."

"You think?" It was a real question, without sarcasm or snoring.

"I know," Gary stated firmly and he saw the aloof mask crumble just a little bit. "I also know you're very angry about a lot of things. And to be honest…a lot of that anger is very justifiable. But keeping it in is not gonna resolve it. Believe me. I've been there. I know. Show your dad how angry you are and don't end the conversation before you feel you've been heard."

"But he's…"

"He's here, Tom. He's alive. He's your dad. He's here for you." Gary hesitated, "And for the record…so am I."

The boy nodded.

"Thanks."

"Pleasure."

"This was…okay."

Gary grinned. He could live with okay.

"Yes it was," he agreed calmly.

"Are you gonna see my dad?"

"Now?" after Tommy's nod Gary shook his head. "No, you have him all to yourself."

"I'll talk to him."

"You do that. Be honest. You may hurt his feelings, but you will hurt him even more if you're not honest with him."

"Thanks." With a shy smile the boy extended his hand and their handshake was short and firm.

"You too."

Gary watched the boy leave, emptying his tray at the exit and looking back when he made his way out. When he saw Gary watching him, he surprised both of them by putting up his hand in a greeting.

After mirroring the gesture, Gary leaned back in his chair and smiled. Maybe Dr. Reid Oliver wasn't the only most-unlikely-candidate-to-excel-in-fatherhood in this hospital after all. He did pretty good. _Squisito!_


	114. Chapter 114

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #114 Experiments

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hello ladies."

With his most charming smile he stepped into the room and Lily couldn't suppress a soft sigh. He sure was a handsome man.

Lucinda looked less impressed, but her smile wasn't unfriendly.

"Ah Damian," she rose to her feet, "Great timing. I was about to have lunch."

"I highly recommend the Pasta alla Ciccone. Janet outdid herself."

"Thanks, I'll check it out. You kids behave…"

With a telling wave she left and shaking his head Damian approached the bed and gave Lily a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Cara, how do you feel today?"

"Rebellious." Lily's eyes flickered accordingly.

"That sounds exciting," Damian instinctively licked his lips. It was his nature. He liked insubordination and he liked it the most in Lily. It made her very fiery, very alive, very attractive.

"Hmmm, I haven't seen you excited in a long time and I'm getting pretty bored with those virtuous kisses on my forehead."

Damian didn't need any more encouragement and sprung up. He hopped on the bed and leaned over. His dark eyes sparkled and he dismissed his initial plan to take it easy. Lily felt rebellious, so he needed to make the most of that. Hungry and aroused he took what should had been his all along. The way Lily welcomed and greeted him in made him groan.

"Cara," his breathing was out of control, "You blow my mind."

"That's good," Lily looked devious as she pulled Damian back in for another round. For the first time in this hospital bed she felt like a woman again. Desired. Damian was so passionate. Her skin tingled when Damian pulled back and looked tormented.

"If only this door could be locked," the promise in his eyes made her smile.

"I'm not even sure the doctor would approve such activities."

"So we need permission now?" Damian snorted, pushing a lock of hair from her forehead. "But you're right. We should check. I don't want to jeopardize anything."

Lily shifted a little and tapped on the bed next to her.

"Come lie with me."

Again, Lily didn't have to ask twice. He didn't know what happened, but he liked this turn of events and wasn't about to ruin anything by talking about it. So he cautiously placed his arm under her head and pulled her close. Her head leaned against his chest and his whole world felt lighter.

He could feel her fall asleep and he probably dozed off too, because the male voice in the doorway startled him and it took him a few seconds to focus. Then he smiled.

"Ah, Dr. Morgan," he glanced at Lily, saw she was still asleep and slowly removed himself from her.

"I'm sorry to break the two of you up, but I need to do some tests."

"I understand. You want me to leave?"

The doctor shook his head. "You can stay."

Damian sat on a chair and watched the purposive actions.

"Is there any improvement?"

"I'm optimistic about her progress," Gary Morgan gave him a nod, "The problem with her injuries is that we can't predict the effects. We'll have to monitor her and register striking abnormalities in her behavior. Those could be signs. Her mobility seems fine so far. Arms and legs work as they should, although she will need some rehabilitation."

"She was rather rebellious today," Damian shared with a frown, "It's not a striking abnormality, because I have seen her like that before. But this time it came as a surprise…"

Dr. Morgan made a note on his clipboard.

"Thanks for sharing that. What you have to watch out for is her response to you when she wakes up. If that differs a lot from her behavior earlier, it could be an indication something is wrong."

Damian nodded. "I'll let you know if that happens."

"Good," Gary made his way back to the door, "And when she still feels rebellious…let her set the pace. And nothing too intense…"

Damian rolled his eyes. "We were wondering about that, but this is hardly the most attractive location to experiment…"

Gay flashed his white teeth, but didn't comment. Memories of his own experiments with Kevin came to mind, but he wasn't about to share those. After raising his hand in a greeting, Dr. Morgan left the room. He checked his watch. Time for a break. And he knew exactly who he wanted to break it with.

Apparently today was dropping-in-on-patients-with-other-people-in-their-bed-day. His heart vibrated when he saw Kevin and Tommy close together on the bed. The boy was reading something out loud and Kevin was listening with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

Before Gary could turn around and leave them alone, he was spotted.

"Don't go." Tommy waved him in. "I'm almost finished and then I need to leave anyway…so you can take my place."

The boy's smile was vague, but it was definitely a smile and Gary counted his blessings.

"You know I could never take your place," Gary said calmly, "Nor do I want to."

Tom gave him one of his famous contemplating looks, nodded and continued reading. Gary recognized the text. It was an article he had given Kevin about a new treatment.

After finishing, Tommy looked at Gary.

"You think this might work?"

"It's not my area, but Dr. Montgomery is optimistic and she's the expert," Dr. Morgan explained.

"But it requires surgery," the boy frowned.

"It does. They will need to implant an epidural stimulation device next to your dad's spine."

"Would that be risky?"

"Every surgery has a certain amount of risk," Gary nodded, "but it's not a life threatening procedure."

"You want to do this, right?" Tommy turned to his father.

"I do." Kevin nodded. "Dr. Montgomery already explained there are no guarantees, but it's a chance. And I want to try it."

"Do you need to go to another hospital for this?"

Both men shook their head.

"On the contrary. This hospital's neurowing is the perfect location for this kind of stuff."

Kevin smiled. The universe had dealt him a new set of cards and these looked more promising than the ones handed to him before. He felt hope. Excitement even.

"And Dr. Montgomery will be in charge?"

"She will. She's in Kentucky right now to become acquainted with all the ins and outs."

The boy nodded and Kevin looked at him.

"Are you okay with this?"

Tommy shrugged. "It's scary. But I also realize this could be your shot at a somewhat normal life, so you'd be crazy not to try it."

He moved from the bed, hesitated and then leaned over to kiss his father on the cheek.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Tom."

The boy turned to Gary and raised his hand.

"Bye Doc."

"Bye Tom. Talk to you soon."

"Only if you're buying."

There was a hidden promise in there somewhere and Gary noticed.

"That's negotiable."

They grinned at each other, making the man in the bed beam with joy.

After Tom left the room, Gary exchanged his chair for the bed and what started out as a hello-kiss quickly turned into a Hello!-kiss.

"Thank you," Kevin held Gary's face between his hands, all his love in his eyes. "I just had a long and good talk with my boy… I haven't felt this connected to him in a long time."

"I'm glad," Gary caressed the face in front of him. "For both of you."

He didn't protest when Kevin pulled him in for another meeting of lips and tongues.


	115. Chapter 115

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #115 The power of love

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn." – Jennifer Rush e.o.

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

It had felt so right. He was excited about the plans and he had been looking forward to going over the details with Dave McTaylor. But seeing Reid and Danny sitting on the couch, watching Kung Fu Panda – Reid hadn't seen it yet and wanted to 'get in' on his son's fascination for the beast in shorts and Danny didn't mind watching it for the umpteenth time – Luke felt reluctant to leave.

Reid put their blu-ray player on pause when he saw Luke looking at them.

"Ready to go?"

Luke nodded and leaned in for a kiss, ruffled Danny's hair and smiled.

"Have fun together," looking at their son's happy face it didn't seem so hard, "and I'll bring some food from Al's when I come back."

"Sounds great," Reid grinned, "We'll be waiting…and not just for the food…"

Luke laughed, slapping Reid softly on his head and stole one more kiss for the road before he forced himself out of the door.

"Thank God for GPS," Luke murmured as he made his way through the Illinois' 'jungle'. Ending up in front of a building that took his breath away and made him sit and stare for a few minutes. When he noticed Dave on the porch, he stepped out.

"What a beautiful house," Luke just couldn't tear his eyes away from the property and Dave's grin was openly proud.

"Yeah, we're very pleased with it ourselves," he admitted, motioning Luke to come in.

"Did you build it?"

"I did. And designed it."

"You're gifted," Luke held his breath when he stepped into the house. While the outside had looked like a giant log cabin, the inside was modern. A little too clinical for Luke's taste, but beautiful nevertheless.

"Waylon had to step out for a moment, but when he's back, I'll show you my office. For now I need to keep my eye on that treasure over there."

Dave looked at the small boy, sitting on a huge rug in a corner of the room. Totally absorbed in his own world, moving toy cars around and making soft sounds.

Luke smiled.

"So that's Tristan."

Again Dave looked proud. "That's Tristan."

Hearing his name made the boy look up and two blue eyes pierced into Luke's. Despite Luke's smile – that normally could melt ice – his facial expression stayed neutral and without any hint of interaction, the boy lowered his head and continued playing.

Luke didn't feel offended by it, but Dave apologized anyway.

"Tristan is very introverted," concern seeped through in his voice, "We're seeing some experts and…"

"I'm pretty sure your guest isn't interested in our personal challenges," a cold voice interrupted Dave and Luke saw the contractor pale.

"Luke, this is Waylon. My husband," his smile wasn't very genuine, "Waylon, this is…"

"Luke," Waylon shook Luke's hand and raised an eyebrow. "I got that. Your client and our meal ticket for the next few months. I know. I've listened."

'_When they handed out good manners, you were probably at the end of the line…' _Luke was tempted to reply._ 'Next to Reid.'_

His line of thinking made it hard not to smile and apparently the amusement had reached his eyes, because Waylon raised his eyebrow again. This time he didn't open his mouth, though.

Dave pointed at a door. "Let me show you the plans, Luke."

Without giving his husband the time of day, Dave walked through the room and Luke followed him into a large space. Involuntarily Luke sighed. This interior did match the exterior of the house and the room felt cosy and inviting.

Dave gave him a quick smile. "I assumed this room would be more to your liking," his voice was calm. "The other room is more Waylon."

The contractor walked to a small kitchen and after making coffee and handing Luke a mug, he shrugged.

"I'm sorry for his…sneer. He was working on a promising project, but that went sour. He's mad at the world, I guess."

"Is he an architect too?"

"No, he's a musician. A very good one, to be honest. But it's a tough business…"

Luke just nodded. He remembered Gwen sharing some of her experiences and it had sounded like a snake pit.

"And we're also worried about Tristan, so…"

"You don't own me any explanation, Dave. You really don't. He didn't offend me."

"I'm glad," Dave smiled and then pointed at some sketches, slipping into his contractor mode, "Is this what you had in mind?"

Their meeting had been very productive and when they made their way to the porch, there was an unspoken solidarity that made Luke feel confident about the whole process. Dave's plans had emphasized that he understood Luke's vision and he had also taken the initiative to point out some new ideas that had complimented Luke's plans. They had also agreed on a procedure to secure their property.

"We finally convinced Danny that our security system keeps out the strangers and we don't want to damage that trust in any way."

"I understand. He's been through enough," Dave had nodded and had come up with a schedule that was solid. The first day they would start bringing all the equipment and materials in – so the gates could stay closed for the rest of the working period - and all workers would wear a badge, visible at all times. A security guy at the gate would be an extra safety measure.

So they both looked pretty content. Maybe even too content for some people.

"You look pleased with yourself, so I assume your meeting went well?"

It could have been a friendly question. A loving question, even. It wasn't. The cold tone and sarcastic look gave Waylon's inquiry a uncomfortable edge and Luke frowned, while Dave watched his husband in horror.

"You make it sound like an accusation…"

Something in Waylon's face changed. He shifted from attacker to victim.

"You could be a little bit more understanding…"

Luke felt like he was hit between the eyes. All of a sudden he realized what he was looking at. In a split second he knew this would have been his life. The life at the other road. The N-road. The put downs. The victim cards. The guilt. Apparently his eyes showed his bewilderment, because he noticed the annoyed gaze Waylon was giving him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Luke shrugged, wanted to turn around, but changed his mind. "It's just that you remind me of my ex boyfriend. He was a self-centered manipulator too."

He shook Dave's hand with a calm "See you soon" and when Luke sat in his car, he could hear both men arguing. Loud. For some reason all Luke could think about was Tristan. He felt for the boy.

He started the car and smiled, thinking about his home front. Yes, Reid could be rude. Okay, Reid could even be extremely rude. But Reid would never make Luke feel bad to feel better himself. His eyes wandered to the couple on the porch and he shook his head. This could have been him. But it wasn't. He hit the power button on his stereo and the voice of Jennifer Rush filled the car. Completed with Luke's baritone, singing at the top of his lungs.

"We're heading for something. Somewhere I've never been. Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn about the power of love…"

Luke's voice sounded a little raspy when he ordered a load of chilli and side dishes and after the waitress passed his wishes on to the kitchen, the cook took a quick peek. Recognized Luke and grinned.

"For Dr. Reid, right?"

"Part of it," Luke grinned back. "If I'm lucky our son and I will get some too…"

The cook put his thumb up.

"I'll make sure he'll have plenty," the cook promised and Luke mirrored the gesture.

"He will be eternally grateful…and so will I."

The cook turned back to his domain, laughing, and Luke shook his head. He loved that universal balance. Cooks loving big eaters and big eaters loving to eat. It kinda felt like a circle of life.

His whole happy glow took a downward plunge when he saw who just entered Al's and immediately looked his way.

Oh no. Not him.


	116. Chapter 116

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #116 Honorable much?

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Honor has not to be won; it must only not be lost." - Arthur Schopenhauer

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Well, well…Luke. Long time no see."

'_And that was just fine by me,'_ Luke thought. "Professor Jarvis…" Luke said.

"Come now, not so formal," Mason Jarvis gave a fake smile, "You're not still holding a grudge now, are you?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, matching Mason's arrogant demeanor.

"That would be a major waste of my time and energy," he calmly replied and saw the effect of his words in the man's eyes. Something flashed.

"Heard of Noah lately?"

"Nope. We broke off all contact."

"We?" Mason snorted. "Don't you mean _he_?"

"I would have said 'he' if that's what I meant. But actually the initiative was mine."

"Yeah, right. You clung to Noah like a leech and now you want me to believe you're the one cutting him loose?"

"I don't care what you believe," Luke was glad his voice sounded so neutral. He didn't want Mason to know the leech remark had hit home. "But yes, that's what happened."

Without conscious intent Luke touched his ring for a moment and Mason frowned when he saw it.

"Found someone new? Really?"

"Really."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so. He's a world famous neurosurgeon. Not really your vineyard, right?"

"I see. So I'm guessing: older guy."

"Yep. About your age, I think…"

Ouch. Luke's Grimaldi genes were laughing their little heads off.

"And apparently that's working for you."

"Very. It's a relief to be in a healthy, respectful and secure relationship for a change."

"Remarkable," Mason was back to the arrogance, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Luke just shrugged and tried to will his order to be ready, but nobody came to his rescue and Mason Jarvis wasn't done yet.

"Did Noah ever come clean about us?"

It made Luke look up and Mason's victorious grin made him careful. He managed his "I guess not, because I don't have a clue what you're talking about" to sound as indifferent as possible.

"Didn't he tell you we'd been seeing each other after his accident?" Mason watched him like a hawk, "Although considering the circumstances 'seeing each other' might be a poor choice of words."

Luke couldn't help himself. He had to know. He had to bite.

"No, he never told me. Are you insinuating you two had sex?"

Luke's direct question threw Mason for a moment, then he grinned.

"Yep, that's what I'm saying. Although in all fairness…Noah didn't go there until he officially broke things off with you."

"How honorable," Luke sneered and Mason laughed.

"Yeah, very. I thought it was endearing."

"I'm sure you did," Luke calmly stated, successfully hiding his outrage. "I'm surprised you didn't join him in LA, then."

"Oh, I did visit him recently. Noah is so easy going. Just picking up where we left off."

"Good for you," Luke lied, but grinned when he saw another familiar face entering Al's. "Since you and Noah hooked up after his accident, I suppose you know Richard too…"

Obviously the name didn't ring any bells and after Luke greeted the mentioned, he introduced him to Mason.

"Richard was a good friend to Noah during the whole blindness and surgery thing…"

The young man next to him made a snorting sound.

"Sorry Luke, but I was more than just a good friend," Richard rectified, just as Luke had hoped and he couldn't help but smile at Mason's confusion.

"I just came back from LA, to be honest," Richard unknowingly added some more fuel to the flames. "He's involved in some promising projects, so he was very…excited."

The way Richard chuckled didn't needed further explanation and the Grimaldi gene pool was ecstatic now. Luke almost laughed out loud, looking at Mason's facial expression. Anger. Disgust. Jealousy. Luke could help himself. He enjoyed every minute of it.

In the corner of his eye he saw his order coming and after a warm smile at the waitress, he looked at Mason with a telling grin.

"Very honorable, right? Maybe you guys should compare notes."

Without looking back Luke left Al's. With a piece of his memories shattered, but his heart without a dent.

When Luke parked his car, the front door opened and his heart missed a beat, looking at his welcoming committee.

"Daddy!" Danny, sitting on Reid's arm, was clapping his hands and the young doctor gave him his trademark intense, telling, burning look. He didn't even glance at the chili. All his attention was on Luke. With a content sigh they shared a kiss and a wordless conversation.

'_I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you.'_

'_It's so good to be back. I've missed you too.'_

Reid softly pulled Luke's hair, while Luke kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Hee guys, good to see you again." He held up the bag, "Hungry anyone?"

"Starving," Reid whispered, but he still wasn't looking at the food and Luke softly slapped his cheek. _Later_.

The kitchen table was already set and when Reid started to unpack the bag, he finally returned to his normal behavior.

"This smells very good."

"It took the cook long enough to prepare, so I'm pretty sure it will taste good too."

After filling their plates there was still a load of food in the bag and Reid shook his head.

"I think I have a fan in Al's kitchen."

"I _know_ you have a fan in Al's kitchen," Luke grinned and Reid's response was a humorous mix of arrogance, happiness and bewilderment.

"Did you have a good day?"

Luke nodded. "The meeting went great. I'll tell you more later…" the brown eyes looked at Danny for a second, "but I ran into some bad past at Al's."

It made Reid frown and Luke continued: "Did I ever mention Professor Mason Jarvis to you?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Me and names. P-lease."

"He was Noah's faculty adviser. He was helping him with movies and stuff."

Reid shrugged. Didn't ring any bells.

"Anyway," Luke looked at Danny again, "His interest in Noah wasn't purely professional. Short version: he kissed Noah, I told Damian, Damian told the school. Mason was dismissed, Noah was mad at me, we had an argument about it while he was preparing fireworks and…"

Reid made an exploding sound that made Danny look up, but the whole conversation obviously went over the boy's head, because he concentrated on his plate again.

"Exactly."

"So in a very strange, tangled up kind of way, this guy is responsible for getting me to Oakhell."

Luke almost choked on this food. "In a _very_ strange, tangled up way I guess you're right."

"But I don't need to go to Al's to thank him."

"Nope," Luke answered Reid's tease with a small grin. "No need."

"Bad professor."

"Very bad professor," Luke shook his head, "Couldn't wait to tell me he hooked up with Noah after the accident."

"Ah…" Reid chewed his food, "Naughty professor." Then he realized something and frowned.

"Hold on…"

"No, Noah did have the decency to wait until we broke it off."

"Still…" this time the shaking head was Reid's. "Hurtful?"

"Somewhat," Luke admitted. "Mostly because he didn't tell me."

"Him being all offended and hurt after watching us _kiss_…he's something else."

Luke didn't answer, but just shrugged. The N-road was officially closed for any traffic. He watched Reid and Danny enjoying their dinner and smiled. When the blue eyes pierced into his, Luke instinctively licked his lips and he could hear Jennifer Rush sing in his head. Predicting his immediate future.

_I hold on to your body and feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love I could not forsake _

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times it seems I'm far away_

_Never walk away like that, because I am always by your side_


	117. Chapter 117

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #117 Freedom

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "Freedom is the oxygen of the soul." - Moshe Dayan

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

As soon as they were sure Danny was fast asleep, they had made their way to their bedroom for a lazy yet active evening together. As soon as their bodies had connected, Luke had realized his talk with Mason had influenced him more than he thought. And Reid had noticed. He had held Luke's face between his long fingers.

"Talk to me."

Before he knew and before he could stop it, the brown eyes had watered.

"He called me a leech."

"Who did?"

"Mason."

"Mason is a moron. I thought we established that already."

"We did."

"But it hurts anyway."

"It hurts anyway," Luke had agreed. He had tried to lower his head, but Reid's hands had prevented that.

"Nothing to feel ashamed about," Reid had whispered.

"But I don't want his stupid hatefulness having an effect on me."

"Sometimes we just can't help it. I didn't want to fall in love, but it happened anyway."

Luke had chuckled through his sadness.

"But falling in love is fun."

"It is?" Reid had teased. "It took me awhile to realize that and don't forget...I was lucky enough to fall in love with someone like you. What if Cupid had matched me with Noah? Or that Mason creep. Oh my God..." Reid had pulled Luke in for a passionate kiss. "I'm so glad it's you."

Luke had smiled. "I'm glad it's you too. And I'm glad it's me."

He had taken a deep breath, looking Reid in the eye.

"You don't think I'm a leech, do you?"

Reid's first reaction had been his natural tease. He had looked at Luke, from head to foot on top of him, and his grin had been seductive.

"I happen to love you all over me," he had said, but then he had noticed Luke's insecurity and that had turned him into seriousness within a second.

"But no, I don't think you're a leech. Or any other type of parasite, for that matter."

"I'm not slowing you down? Cramping your style?"

Reid had frowned and Luke had bitten his lip.

"I _know_...and yet I need to hear it anyway," he had whispered and Reid had softly caressed Luke's cheek with his thumb.

"You're not slowing me down. Hell, maybe you should start trying. The minute we met, I've been in this emotional roller coaster! Slowing down wouldn't be such a bad thing."

They had both chuckled and Reid had continued: "And you're not cramping my style. In any way. If anything, I feel more free being with you than I felt being alone."

Luke had nestled himself on Reid's chest again and Reid had used arms and legs to embrace him. That soothing gesture had flowed into something hot and steamy and that had resulted in a cleansing encore in the shower.

And now they were back where they'd started. Well, almost. This time there was no hunger, no need, no insecurity and no energy. And this time Reid was on top. His head on Luke's chest, their legs entwined, their hands slowly caressing parts of their bodies.

"Did I manage to exorcize Evil Mason?"

"Mason who?" Luke smiled, softly pulling a curl.

"Hmmm. Good." Reid stretched without leaving his snug. "So you're okay?"

"Oh yeah." Luke's sigh was deep and content. "You?"

"Heaven," Reid murmured.

Luke listened to the soft breathing, while his fingers enjoyed the feel of Reid's hair. He could sleep too, but he didn't want to. He wanted to experience this moment. Really taking it all in. The body on his, their skin almost melting together. The trust. Although Reid had started to show his vulnerability to their friends and some of Luke's family members, Luke acknowledged his own unique place in Reid's world. When they were together, Reid held nothing back. He showed it all. His all. And every single time Luke was deeply touched by that.

'_I feel more free being with you than I felt being alone.'_

Reid's voice resounded in his head and for some reason the message, the real message, hadn't made it to Luke's heart. It did now. It made him look at himself. Did he allow himself to be free with Reid? The answer was an alarming 'no'. Not really. Not totally. Their lovemaking was absolute freedom. No reserves in that area. But there was this fear. This haunting prospect of him messing up again. Like he'd always done.

Another voice crept in.

'_I didn't know you had it in you.'_

Luke could feel his heart flinch and he felt like cursing. Why did he allow those degrading words to reach his heart? Why couldn't he just dismiss them? Why did he imprison himself?

_Because a part of you agrees, _a soft whisper in the back of his mind suggested and he frowned, realizing it was true. The fear of failing put him under a lot of pressure and a part of him didn't believe he could do it. Didn't believe he had it in him.

He looked at Reid and consciously recalled the way his doctor had welcomed him home earlier. The joy. The love. The lust.

"_It's a relief to be in a healthy, respectful and secure relationship for a change."_

Luke's inner battle took an important turn. The constructive players were winning ground and that was victory in itself. He didn't have to doubt himself. He had it in him. His current life was proof of that. He was loved. He was respected. And he didn't have to bend over backwards or jump through anyone's hoops. He didn't have to beg for approval.

'_I feel more free being with you than I felt being alone.'_

Luke smiled. No, he wasn't there yet. But on his way. As cautiously as possible he reached for the notebook on his nightstand and caressed the leather.

"_I hope you'll remember how proud I am of you whenever you feel this leather."_

'Yes Reid, I remember,' Luke answered without a sound, opening his Proud Diary. He had no trouble writing down three proud moments and found himself listing ten. Yes, he was definitely on his way.

He put the notebook back on the small table and played with the curls.

"I'm so glad it's you," Luke whispered and closed his eyes.

'_I didn't know you had it in you,' _the sneering voice tried one more time.

'Think again, Mr. Jarvis,' Luke thought with a grin, 'Think again.'


	118. Chapter 118

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #118 Panda or Koala?

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "You always have two choices: your commitment versus your fear." - Sammy Davis, Jr.

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"…so we'll go and visit Aunt Katie and Jacob."

Danny looked at Reid. His face was telling. _Do we have to?_

"In an hour or so the house will be surrounded by trucks and the gate will be open the whole day to let everybody in and out," Luke explained again. "We thought we would do you a favor by bringing you somewhere else."

The little boy frowned. He suddenly seemed to realize the situation.

"So everybody can come near the house?"

"Exactly," Luke calmly nodded. "After today the gate will be closed again, but today it needs to stay open…"

Danny looked at the Panda robot on his lap as if Universal Wisdom could be found in the toy and then he nodded.

"I'll go with you."

Reid caressed the boy's hair and rose to his feet.

"Great. Any day I get to spend with you is a good day."

After he turned to Luke, his eyes finished the sentence: _'And any day I don't spend with you is not so great.'_ He growled when he kissed Luke firmly.

"You behave."

"Not making any promises," Luke teased.

"Ha!" Reid looked confident, "I'm not worried."

"Good." Luke couldn't resist and went back for seconds. His lips were tingling when he disconnected and smiled at Reid's eyes, dark of desire. "I'll miss you."

Reid growled again and then turned to Danny.

"Is there some stuff you want to bring along?"

While Danny collected all-things-Panda and put them in the bag Luke was holding open, Reid put on his coat and watched the blonds. His heart was overflowing and he grinned when he remembered his first encounter with Luke. Instinctively he had avoided any physical contact. Even shaking hands had felt too dangerous to try. And boy, had he been right. Mr. Luke Snyder was pretty addictive. Or addictively pretty. Or both.

Safely strapped into his booster seat, Danny cautiously watched all the strange faces on his turf and Reid, watching him through his rearview mirror, saw the relief when the boy spotted the muscled guy at the gate.

"Who's he?"

"He is a security guard."

Danny kept watching the man as long as he could.

"He looks strong."

"I think he is."

"Good. Daddy?"

"Yes buddy."

"Are you Jacob's daddy too?"

Reid smiled. He knew the drill by now. Their son had a notable interest in family connections and underlying entanglements. Poor kid. Oakhell was the wrong place to be with a hobby like that.

"No, Jacob's daddy died."

"Hmmm," Danny frowned, "How come?"

"He was shot." _Please don't ask me by who_, Reid prayed in silence.

"That's sad."

"It is," Reid quickly agreed, deciding the safest thing to do was to fill in as many blanks as possible. "When I came to town, almost a year ago, I met Katie and she had a spare room. So I lived with her for a few months."

"Did you kiss her too, like you kiss daddy?"

"Nope. But we are good friends."

"But you don't love her."

Oh boy. Reid missed Luke already.

"I do love her."

"But you don't kiss her." Danny was obviously getting confused.

"Not like I kiss Luke. I love you too and I don't kiss you like I kiss Luke."

The young face lit up. He nodded.

"So kissing someone like you kiss daddy… that's special."

"It is," Reid agreed with a quick smile. _Very special._ "Luke and I are committed to each other. That makes it special."

The frown was back. The whole relationship structure was obviously very confusing to the boy and although Reid doubted he was the best teacher, he was the only one around. So he gave it his best shot.

"Love comes in many different shapes and forms, you see. You can feel love for a friend, like Hallie. For an animal, like Handsome. For a family member, like GG Emma. But sometimes you meet someone you really want to be close with. All the time. And that's the kind of love Luke and I have."

"That's why you sleep in one bed."

"Exactly. Because we want to be as close as possible."

Danny nodded.

"But you don't sleep with Katie."

"No. I only sleep with Luke."

The boy gave another nod and Reid winked at him.

"Tough stuff, huh?"

"Yeah. Confusing." Danny looked shy. "I mean...like now…with you…I feel all safe and nice and happy. Is that love?"

Reid swallowed.

"That's love. When it makes you feel good about yourself, it's love."

For a six year old, Danny seemed to understand very well and his pensive look told Reid the young brain was working overtime.

"So what _they_ did was not love."

"No, that was not love."

Danny was deep in thought and according to the watery eyes, they were not happy ones.

Reid parked the car in front of Katie's apartment, unbuckled himself and turned to his son. His long fingers found the right buttons and after all the seat belts were loose, he lifted Danny to his lap.

"Talk to me," he whispered to the boy's temple.

"I don't understand why… I tried so hard… but no matter what I did… they were always mean… and they always let those…"

With his arms around the small body, Reid softly rocked Danny.

"But what they did wasn't your fault, Danny." His voice sounded calmer than he felt. "You didn't deserve that, you didn't cause that… that was about them."

"But they did it to _me_," Danny insisted.

"True. But they didn't see _you_. They didn't see the beautiful, funny, loving, precious little boy that you are. They could only see you as an end to their means. It wasn't about you. It was about them."

Reid noticed that Danny was reasonably calming down and he kissed the boy on his hair.

"So I'm not a bad kid…" it was a soft whisper, but Reid had heard it. And the words filled him with rage.

"You are not a bad kid. Personally I think you're the greatest kid anyone could ask for as a son and you know I'm a genius, so that means I'm right."

Danny's chuckle made him happy, the boy nestling against his chest made him proud.

"I love you, Daddy."

It gave Reid goose bumps.

"I love you, Danny." Reid noticed the blond in the doorway and pointed the boy to her. "Katie is already waiting for us. Are you ready to go?"

Danny nodded and returned to a six year old boy.

"Can I push the button to open the door?"

"Of course you can," Reid smiled.

***

"Come in…this is a nice surprise!" Luke stepped aside, so the tall man could enter.

"Thanks. Home alone?"

"Hardly," Luke looked at all the workers on their property, "but Reid and Danny are out."

"That's a shame," the man smiled his sincere smile, "because I have some news to share and I was looking forward to Reid's point of view too."

"Now I'm curious," Luke closed the door and pointed to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes please."

With a visible contented sigh the visitor looked around. He loved this house. Almost as much as…


	119. Chapter 119

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #119 The guy next door

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The way to get on in the world is to be neither more nor less wise, neither better nor worse than your neighbours." - William Hazlitt

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He nodded when Luke handed him a hot mug and smiled. The brown eyes in front of him showed huge question marks.

"Okay, first I have some bad news," the man took a sip of his coffee and Luke noticed the sadness on his uncle's face. He knew before Seth spoke the words.

"Angel and I…we're getting a divorce."

"That _is_ bad news," Luke said in all honesty. Even though he never really warmed up to Angel, he knew his uncle had loved her deeply. "Can I ask what happened?"

"You just did," Seth smiled tenderly and then sighed. "It wasn't really one thing. We'd grown apart for some time now and I overheard a rumor at a New Year Eve's party that we were. I confronted Angel and the rumor turned out to be true. She was having an affair."

This time Luke _was_ surprised. For some reason Angel didn't seem the type. On the other hand, neither had Noah. He shook his head to stop that thinking process and drank his coffee.

"You look calm…" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm hurt, don't get me wrong. I feel betrayed and all that. Angry. The whole nine yards. But I also feel relieved. I now realize how I always felt worried about her. As you know, she isn't the most stable person and I was always scared for her. So in a way I feel free now."

Luke nodded. He could relate to that. His relief had been of a different type, but he hadn't realized the pressure he had been living under until he ended things with Noah.

"So…what's the good news?" Luke encouraged Seth and the man grinned.

"I found myself a new place nearby. Very nearby. But I will only buy it, if you and Reid are okay with it."

Luke looked confused and then he remembered something.

"The Marcon's place? Next door?"

"That's the one."

"That's a great house," Luke was impressed. His uncle was definitely doing well for himself if he could buy something like that.

"Yeah, it is. In many ways. It's big enough to house mama, if she's ready to leave the farm…"

Luke's eyes lit up. His grandmother Emma as a neighbor. That would be something.

"Is she thinking about that?" he couldn't imagine his grandma anywhere but on the farm.

"Not yet, she feels great. But we don't know what the future holds and I like to be prepared. In any case, it would be great to move back. But I will understand if you don't want family this close by. I mean...you're building a life on your own now…"

"I am, but I honestly can't think of anybody else I would love to have this close by. Well, Will maybe. But that house wouldn't be for him anyway." Luke smiled. His friend would feel lost in that big building. "So I would be thrilled."

Seth looked relieved, but not quite convinced.

"And how about your doctor?"

"Having his chess partner in walking distance? I think he'll be thrilled too, but let me ask him." Luke pulled out his phone, secretly happy he had an excuse to call. The sound of Reid's voice was always a treat.

"Looker! Missing me already?"

"I am," Luke admitted without any false shame, "but that's not why I'm calling." He explained the situation and Reid responded as Luke had predicted.

"Sounds great. I foresee a lot of chess matches in my immediate future."

"So do I," Luke chuckled. "So how's Katie?"

"Stressed, but Danny is calming her down with the Kung Fu Panda DVD."

Luke grinned. So Katie had become the next victim. "Why stressed?"

"Apparently her former husband from Australia is back in town…"

"Simon is back?"

"Simon. Yeah. That's him."

"So why is that stressful? I thought she really had a soft spot for that Aussie."

"Maybe that soft spot is the stress factor," Reid suggested with amusement in his voice, "and now I've been hit with a pillow, so I guess I'm onto something here."

Luke could hear Reid and Katie laughing and smiled. Their friendship was obviously still filled with fun and teasing.

"She does have a spare bedroom…" Luke suggested and Reid chuckled.

"I have a feeling Mr. Koala isn't aiming for any spare bedroom, though."

"You could be right about that," Luke grinned. "Well…have fun. You will be home for dinner, right? Uncle Seth didn't come empty handed."

Reid made some smacking sounds.

"We will definitely be home for dinner," he emphasized. "See you soon."

When Luke disconnected, he noticed the smile in front of him.

"What?"

"You," Seth simply said. "Looking at you is just… you beam."

The beam got even stronger.

"Yeah, life is going great. Every day is a balance of high and low points and understanding that balance makes the low points doable."

"You look at peace," Seth nodded. "I've been worried for a while, but I'm not anymore."

"Worried? About me? Did my mom tell you nasty things about Reid?"

Seth laughed. "I haven't spoken to your mom in a very long time, to be honest. Mama kept me informed and I wasn't referring to Reid."

"Ahh, yeah…" Luke finished his coffee, "That last year with Noah…well, I guess my whole relationship with Noah wasn't really healthy from the start. But I did love him. And I know he loved me. And I did have happy moments with him, I really did. But they didn't outweigh the painful moments."

"It is great material for a book," Seth suggested and Luke grinned.

"It is. I did start, but life gets in the way…"

Seth laughed. "I know how that feels. That's why I use a writing schedule. I have some writing days and that's my priority."

"Does that work? Sometimes, when Danny is taking a nap, I try to write, but it just doesn't come out."

"I know. But writing is like a muscle. When you train regularly, it will come out with a certain regularity. Cause and effect."

Luke held up his mug and when Seth nodded, he stood up and refilled.

"Good tip. I'll give that a try."

"Just write what comes to mind. Maybe you can't use it for this book, but it will spark the inspiration. Life distractions are like boulders in a stream. If you make sure the flow is strong enough, it can pass the boulders."

"Great metaphor," Luke nodded. "So who knows…maybe Reid will have his way soon…he's been waiting for that first chapter for a long time."

"I'm glad he's supportive," Seth smiled.

"He is," the beam was back. "He really wants me to be happy."

"That's how it should be," Seth shrugged, looking sad for a moment, but smiling the next. "And I'm glad you figured that out too."

After they finished their coffee, Seth rose to his feet.

"I'm gonna make the real estate agent a very happy woman today," the men shook hands, "and I'm looking forward being your neighbor."

"Same here, Uncle Seth."

"Maybe it's time to lose the uncle," Seth suggested, "when we're not around family. It makes me feel old."

Luke just grinned. Could life be any more perfect than this? He watched Seth's car leave and glanced over the grounds. Everybody was very busy and he could see Dave walking around, giving orders and in control. When he saw Luke watching, he raised a thumb and Luke mirrored the gesture…failing to notice the piercing look just a couple of feet away from him. Failing to feel the cold hate that was blown his way. With a smile Luke turned around and closed the door.


	120. Chapter 120

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #120 When hate takes over

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." - Martin Luther King, Jr.

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

A glance in his rearview mirror made Reid smile. Danny sat, visibly happy, in his seat, looking out the window and softly humming something that Reid didn't recognize. He had no doubt it was Kung Fu Panda related though.

"Good day?"

Danny looked up, found Reid's eyes in the mirror and nodded.

"Yeah, Aunt Katie is fun."

"She is," Reid agreed. "And how did you like Uncle…" Damn.

"Simon," Danny helped with a slight grin.

"Right, him."

"He talks funny," the boy pulled a face, "Hi there, mate."

They both laughed.

Reid had been surprised by Danny's quick acceptance of the stranger and the accent probably had something to do with that. This Simon guy wasn't one of _them_, no question about that. But the Aussie's whole demeanour had been familiar and pleasant, even to Reid.

For some indefinable reason, the two men had liked each other immediately. Reid's snarky remarks had made Simon laugh contagiously and he turned out to be a good match too. He was quick-witted, sharp and extremely funny. If Reid got a vote, he knew who to pick as Katie's significant other. But Reid didn't get a vote and neither did Simon, so it seemed today.

Not that Simon had been discouraged in any way about that. When Reid and Danny had left, they had shaken hands and Simon had sounded confident.

"Looking forward to the next time, Oliver."

"Me too," Reid had replied truthfully and Katie had rolled her eyes. Hiding the fact that she – deep, deep down inside – had liked how both men had made a connection. Reid's own character was subject to scrutiny by many, but she knew he had one of the best antennas to sniff out authenticity and apparently Simon had fit the bill. Ironic, considering the deceiving and conning past of the man.

Also hiding the fact that – even deeper down inside – she was glad Simon was here. If anything, Simon had always been a good friend and great listener. She could use some of that right now. So when he had invited himself to dinner, she had grumbled, she had grouched and she had protested. Just enough to sound reasonably plausible, but not enough to really scare him off. So she could give in after another charming plea.

Reid smiled. He knew her well. He would see Simon again.

His attention was drawn by the closed gate and when he drove up, the security guy popped up out of nowhere.

"Dr. Oliver," the man gave a quick nod, "There are still a few workmen walking around, but they will leave soon too."

Reid gave a glimpse of a smile.

"Good to know, thanks," for Danny's benefit he continued, "you'll be here until the last one leaves?"

"I will," the man nodded.

Reid saw Danny looking at the guy and grinned. "My son wondered how strong you are."

"Very," the man leaned forward a little so he could look at Danny and he smiled at the boy. "No worries, kid. I can handle anybody."

A little intimidated, Danny nodded.

After raising his hand in a greeting, Reid closed his window and slowly started driving toward the house. He was almost there when he noticed the activity behind him. Danny was frantically trying to unbuckle himself.

"Hey hey, stop that. What's wrong?"

When Danny looked up, Reid gasped at seeing the fear in his eyes, the sweat on the boy's forehead and the trembling mouth.

"Daddy…." The shriek sounded like a wounded animal, "It's _her_. She's _here_."

Now Reid understood how Luke felt, a couple of weeks ago. Face to face with Evil Foster. Luke had known and Reid knew now. Without a shadow of a doubt. For some reason he felt it necessary to be confirmed, though.

"You mean your mother?"

The sound Danny made was a mixture of roaring and sobbing.

"Mother," he spat out the word, looking outraged and insulted, "She was never a mother."

"Sorry, wrong word. Don't look at her. Stay calm. I will deal with her, after I have you safe in the house."

He drove the car to the door as close as possible, turned off the engine, unbuckled himself and turned to Danny. His face calm, but intense.

"Listen to me," his voice was firm and Danny looked up, "You crawl over here and we'll go out together. Look, your daddy is already waiting for us in the doorway. I will hand you over to him, but you don't tell him anything until the door is closed. I don't want to scare her off, so I need you as calm as possible. Can you do that for me?"

Danny's mouth was still trembling, but he nodded and after Reid removed all safety belts, the boy made his way to Reid's lap.

"Okay Brave One," Reid kissed his son on the head, "here we go."

It took just a few steps to bridge the gap between car and door, but it was a huge leap to make Luke understand why Reid's kiss was so short and shallow.

"She's here," Reid whispered and without waiting for Luke's comprehension he continued, "I need you to take Danny, go inside, call Margo and alert the guard."

The brown eyes pierced into the blue.

"What are you…"

"She's mine," Reid hissed and before Luke could do anything, his lover had turned and was walking – seemingly relaxed – towards Dave who was talking to a woman. Without really looking at her, Luke stepped inside and closed the door. With Danny still in his arms he made the calls to the police station and the guard at the gate. Reid needed backup. Not because he was afraid this woman would hurt Reid, but because he had never seen the hatred in Reid's eyes that he just witnessed.

Luke looked up at the man in front of him.

"She's here."

After Luke glanced at Danny, the man connected the dots.

"And Reid is out there?" he was already putting on his coat and quickly ruffled Danny's hair. "I'll go and help your daddy," he promised. Help him to calm down or to kill her… he wasn't sure yet.

"Dr. Oliver…" Dave McTaylor shook his hand and before he could introduce Reid to the woman, Reid took over.

"Could we have a word?"

"Sure."

Dave looked puzzled, mumbled some quick excuse to the woman and followed Reid towards the gate. When they were out of hearing range, Reid turned to the man next to him.

"Don't look at her, because I don't want her to know we're talking about her, but why is she here?"

Dave's confusion grew.

"She's on the team. She an interior decorator."

"She's also Danny's foster…" out of courtesy to Danny, Reid swallowed the 'mother' and replaced it accordingly, "monster."

Dave paled. "Oh my God, I obviously had no idea."

"Obviously," Reid didn't sound sarcastic, "but in a way it's a good thing, because the police are on their way. I just need some time alone with her."

The contractor frowned. "What…"

"It's better you don't know…" Reid was already on his way and managed a quick smile when he approached the woman.

"I understand you're the interior decorator," without waiting for her confirmation, he continued, "I'd like to talk about some ideas…"

He motioned at the building and she went in first after giving him a curious, guarded and cold glance.

"How can I help you?" She folded her arms, looking around the room.

"I'd like you to tell me what you tell yourself that makes it okay to starve and pimp out a six year old…"

The woman swallowed and her eyes flashed at the door.

"Don't even try. You won't get far." Reid was startled by the sound of his own voice and he could tell it also affected Foster from Hell.

"So he recognized me," the shrill voice was drained from any emotion, "I was hoping he wouldn't."

"And I'm hoping he will be able to erase your face from his memory some day."

"I'm sure you are. You want him only to think of men, of course."

Wrong remark, wrong time, wrong everything.

Before she could move, Reid had his hand on her throat, pushing her against the wall. She frowned, obviously surprised by his strength.

"So now what," she squeaked, "now you're gonna kill me?"

"I could."

Reid sounded icy calm and they both knew at that moment he was telling the truth. He could. All his life he'd considered himself to be a life saver. And no, he hadn't been able to save them all, but he sure as hell had tried his best. He had never let a life slip away without a fight and he had been convinced he wouldn't be able to kill on purpose.

He was wrong. He could feel it very clearly. He could kill. Right here, right now.

"Don't, Reid."

The calm voice behind him surprised him, but didn't make him loosen his grip. Although sounding familiar, Reid didn't know who was with them, but for some reason his presence felt supportive. Someone was looking out for him.

"You don't know…" Reid swallowed, "You don't know his stories. His memories. His demons… and _she_…" Reid pushed her against the wall again, "she is responsible."

"I'm not!" the woman yelled, obviously very scared by now, "I never wanted those kids in the house…"

Reid swallowed, but somehow his throat felt swollen. It made him pant. Kids? Plural?

"But my Joey…" even her chuckle was without any emotion, "…he is so business savvy, that one. I had no idea how much those perverts are willing to pay for pictures or videos and…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Reid slammed her against the wall again and her talking flowed into sobbing.

"Reid," the voice behind him still sounded calm, "Let me take over. I have nothing to lose."

The fear in the woman's eyes grew and Reid felt a deep, evil pleasure looking at it.

"How does it feel to fear for your life, huh? No fun, huh? Maybe I should lock you up in some dark hole and starve you. So you can experience what you've done."

"Dark hole," in spite of everything, the woman still felt wrongly accused. "He was locked up in his room. He could walk around. He had a toilet. He had water…Okay, I agree…we had closed off the windows, so it was dark, but…"

"But it wasn't so bad?" Reid sneered.

"Well, no…we never left him for more than a few days…"

_Days?_

"I swear…" Reid saw the woman sweat and a part of him, a growing part of him, wanted to see her bleed. Dead.

"Reid," it was a woman's voice this time. Firm. Dominant. Penetrating. "Let us take over."

For a minute Foster for Hell looked relieved, but cringed after Reid's reply.

"I can't, Margo. I need to smash her head into the wall so hard, it will crack open. One thing is for sure…there will not be a working brain in there."

The hand on his shoulder calmed him down.

"Reid, we all understand. We really do. But she isn't worth it. Let Margo take over."

"She isn't worth it," Reid whispered and it somehow snapped him out of his violent trance.

Margo didn't waste any time and while the soft hand pulled Reid back, two officers grabbed the woman and took her out.

Reid didn't notice Margo's thumbs up to the man next to him. He vaguely heard her mention something like "Good to have you back", but he didn't register it. He was led outside and when he felt the snow beneath his shoes, he became aware of his surroundings.

He looked up and his eyes met the calm, wise eyes of the man who probably saved his life.

"God, Seth…"

"I know."

Snyder's tower of strength held Reid in his arms and for the first time in his life, Reid cried his heart out.


	121. Chapter 121

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #121 Unlocked

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "You can only come to the morning through the shadows." - J.R.R. Tolkien

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Look, the police put her in the car, see?"

Luke pointed at the police car in front of the house and when he saw Margo put her thumb up to them, he waved. And so did the boy on his arm.

"Where's daddy?"

Danny tried to lean closer to the window to find Reid, but Luke turned around.

"He'll be here soon," he promised, trying to hide his own anxiety. He had seen Reid collapse in Seth's arms and it scared him. What had happened?

"Come, let's set the table. Daddy and Uncle Seth will be very hungry by now."

"Daddy is always hungry," Danny chuckled and when Luke put him down on his own two feet, he grabbed his father's hand.

"The hell is over, Daddy."

Overwhelmed by emotions, Luke ruffled the boy's hair. Something told him it wasn't true, but he wanted to believe it bad enough, so he nodded and agreed.

"It is, sweetie. They'll both be locked up. We'll make sure they can't hurt anyone else."

Danny didn't answer, but his smile was telling. _Good_.

They were just putting the plates on the table when they heard the door and Danny was the fastest one, throwing himself in the arms of the squatted doctor.

"Daddy! Are you alright?"

Reid came up, holding the boy tightly in his arms, and nodded. His lack of a real answer and the look in his eyes told Luke his man wasn't even close to alright. After giving Danny a kiss on his hair, Reid put the boy down and turned to Luke. Without words they just embraced each other.

Luke's anxiety level grew. He knew Reid. He knew Reid very well. And something was seriously wrong. But with the young boy clinging to their legs, this wasn't the right time to address it. So he disconnected, held Reid's face with both hands and kissed him firmly.

"I love you."

"You may reconsider if you knew…" Reid whispered, but Luke broke off the sentence by kissing him again.

"I love you. Let's eat. We'll talk later."

Reid gave a quick nod and let Luke lead him into the kitchen.

"You all sit down…I need to warm this stuff up, but it will be ready soon."

He smiled when he saw how Seth managed to get Danny to help him to set the table. The way the boy looked at his quiet dad made it clear that the sensitive kid was worried. Distracting him was a perfect alternative and when Seth stood next to Luke to get the cutlery, he softly bounced against him.

"I'm glad you came back."

"So am I," Seth softly said. "It felt awkward to call to tell you I bought the house, while I was next door. Never in a million years…"

"I know. Me neither. Was it bad?"

Seth took a deep breath, gave Reid a glance and turned to Luke again.

"It was, but I'll let him tell you."

Luke nodded, sniffing up the mouth watering smells coming from the pans. His uncle grinned.

"This room is starting to smell like mama's kitchen. And that's good. That's very good…"

He winked at Danny, handing him the spoons.

"Let's get that table ready, Danny."

The boy smiled. He kept a safe distance, without looking scared or troubled. He placed the spoons on the table with a concentrated and serious look and then stopped near Reid.

"Can I sit with you?"

Reid looked startled for a minute and then smiled.

"When dinner is ready, you need to sit on your own chair."

"I know. I just want to sit with you for a minute."

Reid's smile broadened. He lifted the boy on his lap and Danny immediately put his arms around Reid's neck and pushed himself to the man's chest.

"Thank you for getting her."

"You're welcome, buddy." Again Reid held the boy in a tight hug.

"I'm glad she didn't hurt you," the boy whispered and for a minute father and son looked at each other. Reid knew he couldn't tell the boy, but in a way she had. She had confronted him with a hate inside of himself he'd never felt before. She had triggered a violence in him he never knew was there. He hated that part of himself. It reminded him of his uncle. And he'd always vowed that he wasn't anything like that. But he was.

After another hug Luke broke them up by announcing dinner ready and with a quick swoop Reid put Danny on his own chair.

The food in front of them looked delicious. It smelled delicious. It undoubtedly was delicious too, but Reid's taste buds were on strike. He didn't have to fake any enthusiasm. Luke and Seth were nodding at him, in silent support.

Reid hated the questions in Luke's eyes. He knew his blond sensed something was up and god, how he needed to get this of his chest. But that also troubled him. What if Luke hated that part of him too? He closed his eyes for a minute. He didn't even want to go there.

"Hey," Luke squeezed his hand as if he had read Reid's mind, "you're brooding."

Reid played with the fingers on his hand. "I am," he agreed. "I need some yoga."

Luke's smile showed relief. "That's a great idea. Take your time."

Reid kissed Luke on his hair, gave Seth a vague gesture of goodbye and left the kitchen, leaving Danny looking all sad and disappointed.

"Where is daddy going?"

"Daddy needs some time alone, sweetie. Why don't you help me clear the table?"

"I want to be with Daddy," the boys folded his arms and looked determined with a hint of stubbornness.

"I understand," Luke calmly stated. _So would he_. "But he just needs to be alone for a while."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope," Luke smiled as comforting as possible, "But he was very angry with your…Evil Foster and now he needs to let that anger out."

Danny stood up and started to collect the dirty dishes from the table.

"So it's a good thing…"

"It is," Luke confirmed. "Sometimes we just need to be alone to figure some stuff out."

"I don't like to be alone," Danny remonstrated.

"That's because it wasn't your own choice," Luke suggested. "You were left alone. Against your will."

Danny nodded, placing the plates into the dishwasher. He then turned to Seth and frowned.

"Would you lock someone up?"

"Well…I'm glad both your Evil Fosters are locked up now," Seth smiled his calm smile and it made Danny approach him. "But no, I would never lock someone up in a dark room…not even for five seconds."

Danny came to a standstill next to Seth's chair and he looked up.

"She told?"

"Locking you up in your dark bedroom for days without food? Yes, she told."

In the corner of his eyes he saw how Luke paled and sat down on a chair.

"Was she proud?"

Seth hadn't expected that question and frowned for a minute.

"No, she wasn't proud. But she wasn't sorry either. She didn't show any emotion. Well, maybe fear. Your daddy scared her."

Danny wasn't in any sympathetic mood.

"Good." After looking at the ground for a while, he looked up again. "Did she say anything else?"

"Not really," Seth shook his head, "She made it clear she didn't like children."

That remark made Luke and Danny snort at the same time.

"She sure didn't," Danny agreed, shaking his head. "She was mean."

"I'm sorry you had to live with her. That you were put in that hell."

After some hesitation, Danny put his hand on Seth's upper leg for a moment.

"Thanks." The pensive look was back on the young face and Danny continued, "Are you Luke's brother?"

"No, I'm Luke's uncle. His father Holden is my brother."

"Ah…" Danny was visibly processing the information in his brain. "So GG Emma is your mama."

"Exactly," Seth ruffled Danny's hair, "You're a smart cookie."

Danny giggled. "I like you."

His simple honesty struck Seth hard and his smile was a little emotional.

"I'm glad. I like you too. A lot."

With a that's-settled-then-nod Danny walked over to Luke and his father lifted him to his lap.

The way the boy nestled to his chest was telling.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Luke kissed the blond locks. "Are you ready for some sleep?"

"Can I say goodnight to Daddy?"

"I'm not sure when daddy will be ready, sweetie. I'm pretty sure he will come and kiss you goodnight. He always does. But I don't know if you'll be still awake when he does."

"You tell him I said goodnight, right?"

Luke smiled. "I'll make sure that he knows."

"And give him a kiss."

"And give him a kiss."

"A Danny kiss. Not a Luke kiss."

Luke laughed.

"You'll have to explain the difference, so I can do it right."

"A Danny kiss is this…" Danny gave Luke a peck on the cheek. "And a Luke kiss is what you and daddy do. On the mouth. That's special. Daddy told me so. He only kisses you that way."

"I'm glad to hear that," Luke grinned, giving Seth a wink. "But thanks for that explanation. I will give him a Danny kiss. And a Luke kiss. How about that?"

Danny grinned too. "He'll like that."

"I'm sure he will," Seth chuckled and rose to his feet. "I'm leaving you two to it. Thanks for dinner."

"Well, you brought it with you," Luke smiled.

"True, but I was just the messenger. I wasn't planning on eating it too, so it was a unexpected pleasure."

"Again, I'm glad you were here. Thanks for the help."

"You're very welcome. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will," Luke smiled when his uncle ruffled both his and Danny's hair in passing. "Give my love to everybody on the farm."

"Will do…say goodbye to Reid for me. No kiss necessary." After a wave and a "I'll let myself out" Seth left and after Luke heard the door close, he stood up. Danny hanging on to him.

"Come on, Tiger. Let's get you into bed…"

Danny's "Okay" sounded very sleepy and Luke smiled. The whole bedtime procedure wouldn't take long, that was for sure. And although he loved the whole song-and-dance before their boy went to sleep, tonight he was grateful it was a short experience. He needed to find Reid.


	122. Chapter 122

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #122 Love and be loved

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge." - Thomas Carlyle

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke didn't need to look for Reid. Sitting on the edge of Danny's bed he could hear Reid's footsteps on the stairs and a few seconds later he felt Reid's hand in his hair, while the doctor leaned over the bed to kiss their boy on the forehead.

Without a word they left the room together and back on the ground floor Reid pulled Luke in his arms.

"I need you to fill me with your love."

Before Luke could ponder over the right priority - talk or sex - Reid had already lowered his zipper and Luke just grabbed the curls and gave Reid what he'd asked for. It didn't take long before his love was overflowing. He could taste himself when Reid came up for a demanding yet loving battle of the tongues.

Luke more or less had expected Reid to take to lead and even to be a little more aggressive than usual, but his lover surprised him.

"I need you to go Luciano on me," his voice was raw, "Can you handle that, out of the blue?"

"I'm more than willing to give it a try," Luke held Reid's face between his hands and looked him in the eye. "But it's perfectly okay if you need to vent and…"

Reid interrupted him with a firm kiss.

"I can't go there right now. I don't trust myself."

It made Luke frown – _what was going on?_ – but Luke's pondering period was over. He knew this wasn't the right time to talk, so he took a deep breath, recruited all Grimaldi genes to his core, grabbed Reid by his upper arms and pushed him onto the bed. For a split second Luke wondered where the aggressiveness inside of him came from, but then he shut down his brain and let this part of him take over.

Even the blistering heat wasn't able to reduce his hate to ashes. Reid could still feel it crawling around inside and it made him pull Luke close during their shower. Again, Luke didn't ask or speak. He just embraced the man with all the love he had in him and waited. Waited for that moment Reid was ready to talk.

After changing the bedding, they found each other under crisp and fresh smelling sheets and Luke let his fingers play on Reid's chest.

"I'm scared."

It was a small whisper and for a moment Luke's fingers stopped moving, but then he forced them to continue their smoothing dance.

"I know. I'm not sure I understand why, though."

It was quiet for a while, then Reid took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid you'll hate me as much as I hate myself right now."

Reid? Hating himself?

It made Luke come up a little, leaning on his arm. Reid's eyes told him he wasn't exaggerating either. Reid looked very unsure. Instinctively Luke put his hand on Reid's cheek and smiled.

"Trust the love, Reid." His whisper was soft but firm. "Trust my love."

He leaned over to give Reid a quick kiss.

"What's so bad that you think I will hate you for it?" he asked, still half sitting up so he could watch Reid's face.

And finally Reid told the whole story. About the pleasure he felt, seeing the woman so scared. About that burning desire to bounce her head against the wall until he could have done brain surgery without any instruments. His deep wish to squeeze her throat just a little more. He let it all out, not able to watch Luke's face. Even when he was done, he looked at some random point in the bedroom and when he felt Luke's hand forcing his head to turn, he closed his eyes.

"Look at me," Luke sounded resolute and when Reid opened his eyes, the love in Luke's eyes overwhelmed him. For a minute it warmed him, then he started to resist it.

"I don't deserve your love…"

"Bullshit," Luke softly slapped him on the chest, "You're the one teaching me about being worthy and we both know you are. Worthy of my love, I mean. So don't even go there."

He sighed and smiled. "I do understand why this whole thing is so disturbing to you, Reid. I really do. But to me it only means you're human."

"Violence isn't part of humanity," Reid muttered.

"Of course it is," Luke disagreed. "It's in all of us. We may not want to acknowledge it, but it's in all of us. I'm convinced about that. And with some of us that violence is on the surface, with others it's buried and needs some major triggers to come out. And the confrontation with…that woman…was obviously your trigger."

"I don't want to be that person."

"That person who's what, Reid?" Luke challenged. "The person that's honest, caring, loving and respectful and is able to kill whoever is hurting his family?"

Reid looked at him, but didn't answer.

"Because that's all it was, Reid. You discovered your ability to kill. But you didn't act on it. She's still alive. You didn't even physically harm her. It was all in your mind. So you tell me… do you define someone's personality by his thoughts or by his actions?"

"But it made me feel like _him_…"

"You're not. Dear old uncle Angus acted on his mean streak. You didn't."

"Hmmm," Luke's words started to sink in and Luke could feel the body under his hand relax a little. It made him smile. It also made him go on.

"And in a way it's a good thing it came out in this reasonably controlled environment. I know it's a scary thing to experience, but at least you had some backup."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience."

Luke lowered himself next to Reid and nestled himself against the warm body.

"I do. I've had my destructive moments, but most of those times no one was there to throw me a life line."

"But those were more self-destructive…"

"Nope, not all of them. I've assaulted my mother's boyfriend, I was very hostile towards my father's girlfriend…believe me…I know my vicious side very well. And yet all of Oakdale sees me as the nicest guy around…"

"That's because you're rich," Reid's teasing was back. That was a good sign.

"True," Luke grinned. "But I like to fool myself into believing that it's also because I _am_ a good guy. And so are you."

"I see your point," Reid was serious again. "I feel better."

"I'm glad," Luke stretched his body and moaned.

"Apparently you don't," Reid chuckled, but the worry in his voice was evident.

"I'm okay," Luke reassured him. "I had to summon my demons to get into the Luciano state of mind and they left my limbs a little stiff."

When he saw Reid turning over to his bed stand, rooting the draw, Luke frowned. When Reid told him to roll over, the frown deepened.

"I don't think…"

"That's good, don't think…" Reid slapped Luke's naked back. "Just trust the love, Looker. Trust my love…"

Before Luke could respond, he felt a warm liquid on his skin and he recognized the scent immediately. His sigh was telling.

"I know I'm not Coach Beiste aka Trudy, but she did share some of her massaging oil…" Reid explained, while his strong fingers found their way over the body he knew and loved so much.

"You're doing great," Luke whispered, making Reid smile.

He wasn't sure about 'great', but he was getting there. Yes, he was able to kill. That was something he had to deal with. But he was also able to love. To love very deeply, even. Unconditionally, maybe. And he was able to make a choice between those two. The violence didn't own him. Neither did the love. It was up to him to be aware of the choices. To choose wisely. Right now, with the moisture on his fingers and Luke's skin warming up by his touch, the choice was easy.

Reid's smile grew, as he let himself immerse in the moment. He loved and was loved. For now that was enough.


	123. Chapter 123

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #123 Catching up

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "The reason most people sweat is so they will not catch fire while they are making love." - Don Rose

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

It look a while before he realized what woke him up, but as consciousness was taking the place of sleep, he growled. Hard-hats. And a lot of them, by the sound of it. At least he was not the only annoyed party in de room. Something blond next to him started the moan and Reid grinned.

"Let's not forget this was all your idea," he teased and Luke opened one eye. One very evil eye.

"It's your present…"

"True. But _your_ idea."

"God, I didn't realize they would start this early…"

"They didn't. It's nine."

Two eyes were open now.

"Nine? Really? And Danny didn't come down yet?"

"Nope. I don't think so…" Reid frowned.

"Let me check," Luke was already out of bed and out of the room before Reid could offer to take a turn. In complete honesty, he didn't mind. He closed his eyes again and stretched his body. The little aches made him groan and smile at the same time. Every minute they'd spent in bed, last evening, had been memorable. Luke going Luciano on him had been just the start. They'd talked. They'd talked a lot. Some easy banter, but mostly deep stuff.

Reid grinned when he remembered how his body had responded to Luke's faith in him. Luke had been sitting in front of him, with his back against Reid's stomach and Reid had folded his legs and arms around Luke. They'd sprawled like that for a long time. Talking about life in general and their life in particular. And then Luke had shared how proud he was of Reid. How he loved Reid's interaction with Danny. How he admired his self-control, even though he'd come so close of losing it. And how he hated the fact that Reid could even _think_ Luke would stop loving him.

"I trust you with my life, Reid. Anytime, anywhere."

When Reid had embraced Luke in a silent expression of gratitude - and even a little apology - his body had stirred and Luke had turned around with pure perplexity on his face.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

They had both laughed and Reid had shrugged.

"I guess I have a lot to catch up on…"

"Right…" Luke had pulled a face, "as if you've been a monk…"

"Not really, but firstly…I'm ten years older, so you need to spread the numbers over time…"

"Ah yeah, I keep forgetting…you're an old man…"

This time it had been Reid pulling a face, but he hadn't bitten and had continued: "And secondly, that wasn't anything like this…"

Luke had fallen into his arms. Literally. And after a burning kiss, Reid had pulled some blond locks.

"And you call _me_ inexhaustible?"

"I guess I have a lot to catch up on too…"

Reid's brain stopped producing memories when he felt a soft kiss on his forehead and heard a teasing "Hey old man" in his ear.

Forehead? Old man? When Reid opened his eyes he swallowed all sexual snarls that had come to mind, though, and smiled at the two blonds next to his bed.

"Danny is gonna take a bath…" Luke kissed the temple of the young boy.

"Wanna sit with daddy while I'm filling the tub?"

Still drowsy the boy nodded.

"Where do you want to sit?"

The little brown eyes looked shy and when Reid reached out his arms, Danny started beaming. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, the boy took a seat on Reid's stomach.

"Good morning Sunshine," Reid put his arms behind his head and gave the boy a big smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. No nightmares."

"That's good."

The boy nodded. "And you?"

The way Danny looked at him, made him tell the truth.

"I was a little shaken up, but I'm okay now."

"Good," the boy smiled. "What did you do after dinner?"

"I went in my office and did some yoga."

The boy frowned.

"What's that?"

"I will show you later. It's all kind of exercises...it calms me."

"Can I do it?"

"Of course. I can teach you some stuff."

Danny just nodded, but his face was one big smile. And so was Reid's. He'd never thought of it, but yoga wasn't such a bad idea for the boy. It would give him some tools to connect with his inner strength. No unnecessary luxury, in Danny's case.

"Your bubbles are ready for you!" Luke called out from the bathroom and Danny climbed off the bed with happiness pouring out of every pore.

"Have fun," Reid whispered and Danny gave him a quick smile before he rushed to his other daddy.

With his eyes closed Reid enjoyed the conversation between father and son. The splashing of water, the giggling, Luke's teasing and then Danny's soft voice.

"Can I float again?"

"But of course," Reid could hear the love in Luke's voice and the silence after that told him the floating was a success. A part of him wanted to sneak in and watch the boy, but another part didn't want do anything to startle him. They'd had enough drama these last days. So he stayed where he was, listening to Luke's soft and smoothing voice telling Danny how great he was doing.

And then all fun was over.

"The water is getting cold, Danny. Time to end it, buddy."

"Ohhh," the boy sounded blissful. It was a sharp contrast with the terrified cry that was still ringing in the back of Reid's mind. _'Daddy…__ It's her. She's here.'_

He could feel his chest clench. He could see her in front of him. He could feel the hate.

'_Focus on the love…' _

The voices in the bathroom pulled him back.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie," again Reid enjoyed the love in Luke's voice.

"I feel safe with you."

Reid smiled. He hadn't filled Luke in about Danny's current 'love state' and he had a feeling what was coming.

"I'm glad to hear that, buddy."

"I love you, Daddy."

Reid almost cheered out loud. There it was. He knew how Luke felt. He could also hear it in his lover's voice.

"That makes me very happy, Danny. I love you too."

"You are the best daddies in the whole world," Danny declared and it made Luke laugh.

"I'm glad you think so, because we'll be your only daddies from now on, so you'll just have to deal with us."

They both chuckled.

"Is the barn almost ready?"

"Well Mr. Impatience, I don't think so. They started working on it this morning."

"How long will it take?"

"A week, maybe a bit longer."

"A whole week?" Danny sounded frustrated.

"Maybe a bit longer," Luke calmly added. "And we can't bring any horses in yet. So don't get yourself all worked up. It will happen, but it takes a while."

The conversation was brutally disturbed by a ringtone. Reid smirked. It sounded joyful and sweet. It was definitely not his phone.

"Could you take it, Reid?"

"On my way," he replied, crawling to the other side of the bed and grabbing the noisy intruder.

"It's your mom…"

The bathroom was quiet for a moment.

"You decide if you wanna take it."


	124. Chapter 124

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #124 Hummingbird

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: According to legends, hummingbirds float free of time, carrying our hopes for love, joy and celebration

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"You decide if you wanna take it," Luke had said.

Reid smirked again. Great. Then he shrugged. Maybe she had interesting medical stuff to share. He took his chance.

"This is Reid on Luke's phone."

The hospital room was quiet for a moment.

"Hey Reid, it's…me."

"Hey me." Reid grinned. "Luke's in the bathroom with Danny right now. Do you want him to call you back?"

Another pause.

"No, that isn't necessary…at least…if you're willing to talk to me…"

_Oh boy. _

"Accepting this call suggests that I am…"

To his surprise, Lily chuckled.

"True. I guess I didn't want to jump to any conclusions."

_Now there's a first. _

"Thumbs up for that one…" Reid frowned. How should he address her? "…Ms Walsh."

He could hear Lily sigh.

"We need to stop with the Ms. Walsh thing," she sounded firm, "but I'm not sure about any alternatives. Do you have any bright suggestions, being the genius and all?"

_Hold the phone. Was his mother-in-law actually trying to be…funny? The bullet may turn out to be a blessing in disguise…_

Before he could answer, she continued: "Calling me by my first name might feel weird to Luke and the kids, but calling me mom might be a stretch for you…"

It was. Reid could feel himself pale. In a flash he could see her standing in front of him. With a gun pointed to his head. Mom?

"Let me think about that one," he wiggled himself out of it.

"You do that," Lily sounded understanding.

_Wow. If he had known this had been possible, he'd fired the bullet himself! _

"Let me tell you why I called."

Reid closed his eyes for a minute, putting one hand behind his head.

"Shoot." _No pun intended. Okay, maybe some._

"Holden told me Luke is building a barn on your property."

"Among other things," Reid's voice revealed some caution.

"He also told me about Danny's first riding lesson and his love for horses."

Reid didn't know what to say, so kept quiet.

"So we were wondering, Holden, Damian and me that is… if you two would allow us to buy a pony for our grandson. Holden has spotted one that would be perfect. Very calm, used to children…"

It was Reid's turn to sigh.

"That's a very generous offer and nice thought, but you understand I have to talk to Luke about this…"

"I do understand and I'm glad you do. But I also know you're not fond of horses and…"

This time Reid interrupted her. "I'm not, but I trust Luke. If he thinks Danny is ready to handle something like that, I'm okay with it. So my relationship with horses isn't really the issue here…"

He could hear Lily sigh again.

"I know. My relationship with Luke is an issue. And with Damian. I know. It kills me, but I know and I also realize my role in that."

_That was some bullet! _

"And I understand you have no reason to believe me if I emphasize that there will be no strings attached. We will not use it to manipulate our way into your life."

"I'm not the one you need to convince," Reid said calmly and made a hand movement to his two blonds that came out the bathroom.

"Again…I really appreciate the gesture. Luke just walked in, so I'll discuss it with him and you'll hear from us."

"Great, Reid. You all enjoy your weekend…"

"Thanks."

"I understand you'll be back at work this Monday?"

"True. I'm missed, am I?" Reid snorted.

"Believe it or not, but I think you actually are."

"Go figure," Reid grinned and Lily laughed.

"I know! Thanks for hearing me out."

"No problem. Take care."

While Danny was getting dressed, Luke divided his attention between the boy and his lover.

"What was that all about?"

"She has an idea…" Reid nodded to Danny to point out it was about their son, "and she wanted our opinion about it. I'll fill you in later."

"Okay…" The intrigue on Luke's face made Reid crawl back to his own side of the bed and get his phone. After pushing some buttons, Luke's phone started to bleep and Luke's face lit up. He gave Reid a wink.

_You really are a genius, _the wink said.

_Duh! _the rolling eyes replied.

Luke read his text message and frowned.

"And she specifically emphasized that she understand your reservations to accept something like that and that there were no strings attached and they wouldn't use it to manipulate themselves into our lives."

"Right," Luke bit his lip. "And that's plausible, because?"

"Because she's really trying?" Reid put forward and Luke's frown deepened.

"You would be willing to accept this?"

"It's not up to me. This is your family, so it has to be your decision."

"But you're okay with it."

"I am if you are. I can't be manipulated, so I'm not worried."

It made Luke laugh.

"I'll think about it," he nodded and smiled at Danny. "But first we're gonna make some breakfast."

"Finally," Reid grumbled and Luke laughed louder.

"You could have made us some by now, you know."

Reid looked contrite. "It never came to mind, really. Sorry."

"That's okay," Luke was in a forgiving mood this morning, "You worked hard last night…"

His look was absolutely seductive and hot and Reid swallowed, pointing at the door.

"Leave! I'll take a shower and be out in a minute."

Laughing out loud now, Luke ruffled Danny's hair.

"Let's go, Bubble Boy. Let's make some pancakes."

"Yeah!" Danny clapped his hands and turned to Reid on the threshold. "Hurry Daddy! Pancakes!"

With a big grin Reid sprinted to the bathroom and when the warm water hit his body, he couldn't help himself. Out of nowhere he started humming. Life had gone mad. But he loved it.


	125. Chapter 125

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #125 New world

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." – Anais Nin

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

None of the response came as a surprise. The pitying '_are-you-really-serious?_'-look, the shaking head, the shrugging shoulders…he could have drawn this reaction in detail. He sighed, realizing how sad that was. That somehow he just never managed to get it right. He needed his approval so much. He was craving for it. But he knew his boyfriend very well. He wouldn't give points for trying. 'This isn't kindergarten', he would say, 'This is real life and this just isn't good enough'.

The voice in his head made him shiver. His best wasn't good enough. It made him feel helpless. He really wasn't sure he had more to give and it scared him. Almost every second of every day. Every mistake could mean the end. The cold shoulder. Distance. Condemnation. Rejection. And he couldn't take much more. He didn't understand why The Powers That Be were so hard on him. On the other hand he knew he deserved the emotional beating he was getting. He messed up so much. Why would…

The warm hand on his shoulder startled Luke, but when he looked into the loving blue eyes, he smiled.

"I made you a sandwich," Reid pointed out the plate with a pile of bread, lettuce, chicken, cucumber and mayonnaise, "You need to eat something."

With a deep sigh Luke closed the lid of his laptop and nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of me. When I'm writing I forget everything."

"So I've noticed," Reid's smile was quick, but friendly, "but I'm glad you're back in the flow again."

"Me too," Luke took a big bite of his sandwich and grinned. Only now he realized how hungry he was and Reid sure knew how to create a sandwich. It was delicious.

"Uncle Seth gave me some helpful pointers and for some reason it just opened a door and all this inspiration is flooding in…"

With his mouth full, Reid just gave him the thumbs up and Luke smiled. When he looked at Danny, he noticed the boy's searching glance and he tilted his head.

"What's on your mind, Danny?"

The young boy looked shy.

"Nothing," he shrugged and put his empty plate on the small table next to him. "I was just…watching."

"I could see that," Luke's smile was warm and inviting. "I was just curious what's going on in that active brain of yours."

Danny smiled too now.

"I just like to watch how you…" he shrugged again, "you know, are nice to each other."

"It must be quite a change from watching people yell and be angry with each other," Reid understood and Danny nodded.

"It is," the boy's grin was a little mischievous, "and I like this better. Before I came here, I never knew…" he shook his head.

"…that adults could be so kind?" This time Luke hit the mark and his reward was a big smile.

"Exactly."

Both fathers realized at the same time what a distorted view of life must have been installed in their boy and for a minute they just watched each other.

"And how does that make you feel?" Luke wondered out loud.

"Stupid."

"Excuse me?" Reid realized he'd sounded harsh when he saw Danny cringe a little and he compensated by giving the boy a huge smile. "I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you."

"We think you're the smartest kid we know, Danny. So hearing you say you feel stupid, makes us a little sad," Luke explained calmly and the boy relaxed again.

"Miss Lydia said I'm smart too," Danny smiled, thinking about his home tutor, "and maybe I am. But there's a lot I don't understand."

"You're six, Danny."

"I know," the boy frowned. "But still…this is like a whole new world."

For a moment everybody was quiet, absorbed in their own thoughts. Luke was the first one to put his thinking into words.

"You know, Danny…I know what you mean. It is for me too."

That attracted the boy's attention and he was obviously all ears.

"Living here, with you and Reid, is a new world for me too. Before Reid and I were a couple, I had a relationship with someone else."

Danny surprised his fathers by calmly stating the name. "Noah."

"That's right, Noah." Luke decided not to ask how Danny knew, but he did exchange a telling look with Reid. _He picks up on a lot more than we think_.

"But my relationship with Noah was very different than my relationship with Reid. With Noah I mostly felt like a loser. Like I couldn't do anything right."

He saw something flicker in Danny's eyes and smiled. "I guess you know how that feels."

After the boy's nod, Luke continued his story. "And then Reid came into my life and he was basically the opposite. Noah had this whole demeanor of a nice and pleasant young man and Reid appeared to be this cold, arrogant, aloof and snarky guy. But one on one, Noah was this judgmental, egocentric manipulator and Reid was supportive, respectful and honest. So that was a whole new world for me too. And when you came into our lives," Luke gave Danny a wink, "it was yet another whole new world, because all of a sudden I became a father."

"Exactly," Reid took over. "Same here. Before I met Luke, my whole life was about work. And eating." Reid grinned. "I had no real friends and I didn't want them. I wanted to focus on saving lives, but I didn't realize I was losing mine in the process. And then your daddy lured me to this town and pulled me into this whole new world of love and connecting and family…"

Danny was visibly fascinated. There was a sense of relief and comfort.

"So I guess we help each other in discovering this new world and trying to make sense of it," Luke said and his son nodded.

"So I'm not stupid."

His fathers laughed. "No son, you're not stupid. Learning about life is just an ongoing thing. I'm pretty sure there will be moments where we feel in yet another new world. And if we do, we'll explore that one together."

"Like pioneers," Reid grinned, "but without the covered wagons."

They all chuckled and Danny gave them a shy look.

"So it's okay to not understand."

"Yep," Luke collected the plates and ruffled the blond hair in passing, "Perfectly okay. It's just an opportunity to learn something."

Danny nodded again, picking up his picture book.

"And it's also perfectly okay to share with us what you don't understand," Reid stressed, "that way we can discover this new world together."

"That's nice," Danny smiled at him.

"It is. Way better than stupid, right?"

It made Danny laugh. "Way better."

After lunch the silence returned to the living room and when Reid looked up from his laptop, he took the scene in with a content smile. Flames dancing in their fireplace, Danny so concentrated on a drawing that the tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth and Luke bashing his keyboard with a passion.

Yep, it was definitely a new world.

His attention was drawn by the subject of a mail and he frowned when he read Gwen's marginal note. The frown deepened while reading the content and for some reason it pulled Luke out of his concentration.

"Bad news?"

"Not really," Reid looked up for a moment, "It's an invitation to visit a conference in New York…"

"And?"

"Well…this could be great for Memorial. They want me to talk about the new wing."

Luke sat up a little. "That does sound good. What's the problem?"

"Not really a problem. It's the timing. I haven't checked my mail for a few days. The conference is this Monday."

"Your first day back at work," Luke understood the dilemma.

"Exactly. Gwen forwarded this with a note that she didn't plan anything major this week, but still…I've been gone for two weeks."

"Maybe it's perfect timing…in a few weeks your schedule will be crazy again."

"Hmmm," Reid frowned. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?" Luke teased and Reid flashed him a grin.

"Full of ourselves much?"

"Yep," Luke nodded with a wicked smile.

"Good for you," Reid's index finger motioned Luke to come closer and their kiss was short, soft but promising.

"It does mean I'll be gone for one night," Reid put forward and Luke shrugged.

"Not my idea of fun, but we'll survive," he decreed.

"Sure?"

"Sure. You go and show your brilliance."

While Reid was writing a mail, Luke looked at his laptop. He knew Reid wanted to go. He had seen it in his blue eyes. Reid was proud of 'his' hospital and this would be the first opportunity to present himself as Chief of Staff. He only wished he could be there too. His eyes wandered to Danny, still immersed in his drawing, and smiled. It was a new world alright. But he wouldn't change one thing about it.


	126. Chapter 126

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #126 Letting go

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on." - Havelock Ellis

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Their lovemaking had been lazy, but the way Luke now clenched onto Reid had a certain frantic feel to it and Reid softly caressed the blond locks.

"It's just for one night," he whispered and he could feel Luke's head on his chest nod.

"I know," he sighed, "but after having you so close by for two weeks it's kinda hard to let you go."

Reid smiled. He felt weird too. Something worried him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Like a sense of doom and foreboding. The seed had been planted watching the news, specifically the weather forecast. Oakhell had been freezing over, the last couple of weeks, but New York had its share of winter too. And nothing indicated any improvement soon.

The seed then had been watered by a random comment from Danny. After the news, Luke had voiced his concern about air traffic and out of the blue Danny had looked up from his book and had stated calmly: "You could take a cab."

Driving out there wasn't an option, but for some reason Danny's remark had startled Reid. And by the feel of his lover, Luke had been affected too.

"It's gonna be fine. I'll be back before you know it. You'll have a busy day, so that's good."

Luke nodded again, moved a little and put his head on the pillow next to Reid. They looked at each other for a while.

"I'll be okay. It's just…I don't know…"

"I feel it too…" Reid agreed, "Some kind of nervousness."

"Yeah, that's a good word for it. Nervousness. The feeling something unexpected is about to happen, without knowing if it's good or bad. You feel it too?"

"I do. But whatever it is, we can handle it. Maybe the weather will force me to stay in New York longer than expected. Maybe it's something like that. So I did pack more than I need for one night."

Luke slowly nodded. It could be something like that. Or… dare he ask?

"Will you be meeting someone you've known…before me…?"

Reid's hand stopped stroking and he softly pulled a string of hair.

"Morgan isn't going, if that's what you're asking. His partner will undergo that surgery sometime this week."

"I know. I wasn't talking about Gary, really…"

Luke felt embarrassed, but when he lowered his head, Reid's hand lifted it up again.

"I can't answer that. I don't know who will be there. But it doesn't matter, Luke. That was all before you. I've got the best now. I won't be shopping around."

"I know," Luke blushed, "I do trust you. It's not that. It's just…I don't know…"

Reid softly caressed Luke's cheek and smiled.

"It's okay. Whatever happens, I'll be back with you. I don't want to be anywhere else."

Their embrace was intense and Reid took a deep breath before breaking it off.

"I have to go," he gave Luke a firm kiss and slapped him on the cheek. "I'll call when I'm in the hotel. I'll miss you." Another kiss confirmed that and then he tore himself loose, grabbed his small suitcase and walked out without looking back.

With his eyes closed Luke listened to the final seconds of Reid in the house. He could hear Reid put on his coat and walk to the front door. He could hear the front door open. He could even hear the wind rushing in. But the best thing he heard was a loud "I love you, Luke". Before he could respond, the door closed.

"I love you too, Reid," Luke murmured, pulling the blankets over his body. Although Reid hadn't been gone for a minute, he felt cold already.

The morning ritual had been strange. Danny was quietly eating his cereal and avoided looking at Luke. After fifteen minutes Luke cut through the silence.

"What's up, sweetie? Dreading your first school day?"

The small blond head shook. "I miss Daddy," he softly admitted and Luke ruffled the boy's hair.

"I know, so do I. It was fun, having him around all the time, wasn't it?"

Danny nodded.

"We'll have to wait for daddy's next vacation to enjoy that again, I'm afraid," Luke's tone was understanding, "So we just have to get used to a new rhythm again."

"I don't want to," the boy frowned and the frown deepened when Luke laughed.

"I don't want to either," Luke confided, "but I'm afraid we don't have much choice. Daddy is a busy man. It is what it is, Danny. It's up to us to make the best of it."

"Hmmm," Danny wasn't completely convinced. "He could stop working."

"He could," Luke nodded. "But he loves being a doctor. How would you feel if you couldn't do what you love to do?"

Danny was visibly thinking over the question and Luke gave him another one.

"What if Daddy had decided you could never ride a horse, even though it's something you want to do very much…"

"I would be sad. Angry."

"Exactly. That's how Daddy would feel if we would ask him to stop working. If you love someone, you want him to do the things that make him happy. And being a doctor makes Daddy happy."

"But being with us makes him happy too…"

"True. But being with us _and_ being a doctor makes him even happier."

Danny slowly nodded and then sighed.

"I want Daddy to be happy," he decided and looked Luke in the eye. "Are you happy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm very happy. While you'll have your lessons with Miss Lydia, I will be working with Uncle Will and that combination makes me extremely happy."

"Good," Danny smiled. "I'm happy that you're with me."

"I know, sweetie. And you can feel both things at the same time. Happy that I'm here and sad that Daddy isn't. That's okay."

"Are you sad too?"

"I'm always a little sad when Daddy's isn't here. But I know he's enjoying himself and that makes me happy again."

"Hmmm," Danny finished his bowl of cereal and nodded. The gate bell interrupted any possible reply and the boy jumped off his chair.

"Can I push?"

"Sure you can," Luke nodded and followed his son to the intercom, lifted him so he could watch the screen and watched how the boy hit the right button.

"Good morning, Miss Lydia!" he greeted his teacher and the young woman chuckled.

"Good morning, Danny. Ready to learn?"

"Yeah! I'll let you in!"

He pushed the key button and watched how the car entered the gate. After Luke had put him down, the boy rushed to the front door. It made Luke smile. Finding a female tutor for Danny had been a bull's-eye. Even though they had only shared a few lessons before the Christmas break, Danny had liked Miss Lydia from the start. And watching the boy's anticipation to see her again was a very good sign.

After the soft knock, Luke opened the door and watched how the woman crouched down to Danny's eye level.

"Hello Danny, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Miss Lydia," Danny politely shook her hand.

The tutor straighten herself and smiled at Luke.

"Mr. Snyder. I know I'm a bit early, but I expected the road to be snowed in..."

"No worries, I'm glad you're here," Luke smiled, "Can I get you some coffee?"

The woman returned the smile. "Please."

Before Luke reached the kitchen, the gate bell sounded again and this time he was the one hurrying to push the button. Will was here. If anyone could remove this ongoing feeling of lost bearings it would be Will.


	127. Chapter 127

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #127 Missing

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden." - Claudia Ghandi

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Dr. Reid Oliver wasn't in the best of moods. He had just finished his phone call and after hearing Danny's extensive report of his day and Luke's loving, somewhat teasing and sometimes indisputable provocative remarks, he felt lonely and aroused. Questioning his presence in New York for the fiftieth time this last hour. At least he was sitting at a dinner table. If only the food would arrive.

He was surrounded by big names in his field, but somehow their shop talk couldn't entertain him as much as it used to. The older gentleman next to him – Reid didn't remember his name – had taken over the conversation with his elaborate account of an impressive procedure and the lack of enthusiasm coming from Reid annoyed him.

"Apparently you're not very impressed, Dr. Oliver," the man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in need of my approval." Reid heard some amused snickering around him, but the older doctor frowned.

"Still the asshole, I notice."

"You're the one making this personal," Reid shrugged.

"Having a partner and a kid obviously didn't made you more human," the man snorted and Reid narrowed his eyes.

"Now you're even making it a little too personal," his voice was still calm, but the cold eyes were a warning and his neighbor backed down.

"I didn't mean any harm. But rumor has it that…"

"I'm not here to discuss my personal life," Reid interrupted. "I know most of you like to compare notes and pictures, but I'm not that guy."

"Can I at least ask you if those rumors are true?" a female doctor asked across the table and the sincere glance, combined with some amusement, made Reid give her a quick smile. He then lifted his hand and showed the ring. The woman gave him a wink.

"Good for you," she simply stated and Reid gave a small nod. He sighed when he saw waiters serving the starters. Finally. Food.

"So you're Chief of Staff now, huh?" a voice on his other side asked and when Reid looked at him, he felt some recognition. The name was a mystery, but he knew he had spoken with this doctor before and he also remembered it had been a pleasant conversation. So he smiled.

"Yeah, I am."

"Quite a career move, Oliver. Who did you have to sleep with to get to the top so fast?"

The teasing didn't go unnoticed and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Nasty thinkers are nasty speakers," he then pointed at the bowl of soup that was placed before him, "but please shut up now, because I have more important things to do."

The man chuckled, not in the least insulted or impressed. "I'm glad some things haven't changed."

Reid couldn't help but grin. Maybe this trip wouldn't be a total disaster after all.

"Hey," the soft voice made his skin tingle.

"Hey," Reid stretched his body and made himself comfortable.

"Feels like forever."

Reid laughed his soft, deep, manly laugh.

"It does. But I'm here now."

"Yeah," the sigh was content and deep. "This bed is so big…"

"Useless waste of space as we only use a third of it," Reid grinned.

The soft chuckle reached Reid's heart.

"So, how have you been?"

"It's been okay. But not as good as connecting with you."

"That's sweet."

"It's true," Reid sighed. "I am glad I came, though. I might even have found one or two new doctors who are interested to work in the wing. I know we only have budget for one, so I guess Doogie needs to have a chat with the board about that."

"Why would you want them both?"

"Because each specialty would complete our team. Then every neurological issue could be handled by the best at Memorial. That was the goal, right?"

"It was," Luke agreed, pushing the phone a little closer to his ear. "Are you done for tonight?"

"Yeah. Some of them gathered for drinks, but I'm on an early flight tomorrow, so I'll just try to catch some sleep."

"Are you going to Memorial straight away?"

"No chance," Reid laughed. "I'm coming straight home, Looker. I'll need to write a proposal for the board, but I can do that at home."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luke sounded blissful. "Can't wait."

"We'll have to," Reid groaned. "I really miss you."

"I'm glad. I miss you too."

"What are you wearing?" Reid teased and Luke's chuckle was low and seductive.

"What you do think?"

"With me not there to warm you up? I think you're in a sweater and pants."

Luke laughed out loud. "Honestly, you're spot on."

"Take it off," Reid commanded on a low voice.

"You take it off," Luke challenged, making Reid gasp.

"Oh God."

"I know," Luke's voice was merely a whisper. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're doing."

And Reid did.

He slept. Luke's hand ruffled his hair. He even slept pretty good, considering. With a content smile he remembered their phone call last night and then made his way to the shower. Reid would be home soon. Just the thought made his heart miss a beat.

Danny was excited too. Especially when Luke told him Reid would come straight home after his flight.

"So he'll be here soon!"

"He will," Luke nodded. When it came to beaming, he was a good match for Danny. "But not at least for the next hour, so promise you'll focus on your lessons."

Danny nodded, looking all obedient.

"I will, Daddy," he promised, with an amused flicker in his eyes, "the best I can."

They both laughed and they rose to their feet by the sound of the bell. Miss Lydia was coming.

When Luke went to open the gate for the 'Munson party', he left Danny with the tutor and the fact that Danny didn't even notice him leaving filled him with hope. Slowly but surely the boy started to trust some people around him. Promising development. So his face was all happy when he opened the door.

The way he was looked at, made him frown, though. The number of people on his doorstep made him worried.

"Hey guys…" the confusion was written all over his face while he let Will, Gwen, Hallie and Katie enter. The adults all looked tense, while Hallie was excited.

"I'll sit with Hallie and Danny," Gwen said to no one in particular and before Luke could ask, mother and daughter were on their way to the dining room.

"What's going on?"

"Let's go into the living room…" Will put his hand around Luke's shoulder and the lump in Luke's throat started to grow. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

While Will pushed Luke on the couch, Katie grabbed the remote control, turned on the TV and searched for the right channel. Images of a burning plane reached Luke's retina and he didn't feel any need to ask. He knew. It was Reid's plane.


	128. Chapter 128

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #128 Crashed

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief." - Aeschylus

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"No…" Luke watched, but his brain simply refused to register. This simply could not be his reality. He saw the flight number. For some reason he had memorized it. He knew this was _the_ plane. But it couldn't be on the ground like this. Shattered. It couldn't be burning like this. It couldn't be. Reid couldn't be…

With his arm still around Luke's shoulder, Will started to fill him in. Again, Luke heard the words, but his brain wouldn't make any sense of it. Snowstorm? Ice? He didn't care. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. So he said the one thing he could say.

"No."

Katie sat next to him too now. Crying. Taking Luke's hand into hers. Pressing it. Caressing it.

"I can't believe it either."

"It can't be…" Luke looked at her, his eyes filled with horror and pain. He let himself be pulled into her arms and he cried. Not Reid. Not his Reid.

"Rescue teams are already on the scene, but so far no survivors have been found…" the reporter stated in an impersonal tone. Didn't she realize she was talking to human beings? About human beings? And to the human beings that now had to live on without those other human beings?

Luke felt a rage burning in his chest. Where was the justice? Why did those people have to die? Why Reid?

"Did you talk to him this morning?" Will asked, trying to get Luke's brain working and prevent shock.

Luke shook his head. "He texted. His flight number…" Luke buried his head in his hands. "_That_ flight number. Oh God, this can't be real. This must be a nightmare. I've had those before. With a train." His heart jumped. That was it. It was a nightmare. He missed Reid so much, he developed this terrible dream. So he pinched himself. Hard. It made him bite his lip, but he didn't wake up. He was still on the couch, sandwiched by Will and Katie, immersed in grief.

His eyes were glued to the screen. He saw people in an airport area. O'Hare. Tears. Devastation. Luke watched it without feeling it.

"This is not happening," he repeated to himself. He saw the time of the crash. He had breakfast with Danny at that time. They had laughed. No way Reid could have been killed at the moment. He would have known. They were so connected. He would have felt it. He would have felt _something_. He couldn't have been sitting there, eating breakfast, laughing, while Reid took his last breath. Impossible. Incomprehensible.

His phone rang and for a moment hope revived. You see? That was Reid. Telling him he overslept. Or something. He couldn't be in that field, somewhere in the smoldering remains of a plane.

ID unknown. Luke growled. Whoever it was, he didn't want to talk to strangers. He didn't want to talk to anyone, right now. Except to Reid. He longed to talk to Reid. His fingers worked his phone and he waited for a dialing tone. For voicemail. There was nothing. No connection. No sound. Dead. The one word he had tried to avoid these last minutes now took over his mind, his body and his soul. Dead. Reid was dead.

He felt like throwing his phone into the fireplace. Seeing the icon for the video held him back. The video. Reid's face. Reid's voice. Reid's love. All wrapped up in two minutes. But it was something. It was all he had left. It was a treasure.

Without realizing, the tears just kept streaming. When the images became a blur he rubbed his eyes.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?" Will sounded broken and Luke stared at him for a minute.

"I need Reid," Luke whispered and Will's smile was sad.

"I know, my friend. I know. I wish I had the power to bring him back."

The word 'back' triggered a memory.

'_Whatever happens, I'll be back with you. I don't want to be anywhere else.'_

"He promised he'd be back," Luke whispered, desperation in his voice. "He promised."

"He loved you so much, Luke…" Katie cried. "Whenever he mentioned your name or looked at you, something happened in his eyes. As if the lights went on or something."

Luke just nodded, still with his eyes on the screen. He watched how rescue workers sent their dogs into strange objects that apparently once belonged to a plane. Maybe Reid made it out somehow. Before the fire. He was a genius, for heaven sake. If anyone could survive a crash, it would be him!

"He can't be dead," Luke shook his head. "What about Danny?" For a minute Luke looked up as if he wanted to challenge The Powers That Be. "Why did you let Danny fall in love with Reid and then take him away? Why did you let me fall in love and take him away?"

His cry filled the air and the child's voice startled all three adults on the coach.

"Daddy?"

Before anyone could prevent it, Danny had reached Luke and seeing the tears, the pale face and the devastation, made the child instantly upset.

"Daddy?" he repeated, tapping on Luke's upper leg. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

When Luke looked at him, but didn't answer, Danny watched the TV and at that exact moment the images of the burning wreckage were shown again. The boy dropped himself against Luke, who popped into his father mode without thinking about it. He lifted the boy on his lap, he then grabbed the remote and turned off reality.

"That was Daddy's plane," it wasn't even a question.

"It was," Luke agreed, softly rocking the boy.

"And it crashed."

"It crashed," Luke confirmed, baffled that his voice could sound so calm at a moment like this.

"That's sad." Danny concluded, way too calm too.

"It is."

"But at least Daddy wasn't on it."

Luke frowned. He understood the mechanism. Been there, done that. Denial. Should he let Danny stay there? Should he been the one crushing this boy's life? But he had never told Danny any lies and he wasn't ready to start now.

"He was, Danny. Daddy was on that plane."

The boy looked confused. For a moment he seemed in some sort of a trance, then he shook his head.

"No Daddy, you're wrong. Daddy wasn't on there. Daddy isn't dead."

"But Danny…"

"No!" he yelled now, leaving Luke's lap and standing in front of him with his hands in fists. Ready to fight the world?

The young brown eyes flickered with anger. Frustration.

"I know it, Daddy!" He tapped Luke's leg again. Harder this time. A lot harder.

Noticing that Luke was so overwhelmed that he wasn't able to respond, Will took over.

"How do you know, Danny?"

"Annie just told me so."


	129. Chapter 129

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #129 The key

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The key to immortality is first living a life worth remembering." - Bruce Lee

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

While Will and Katie looked confused, Luke's face showed bewilderment and…hope.

"Annie? Who's Annie?" he asked, silently praying for the 'right' answer.

Danny sighed, as if he had told this story a hundred times before.

"My angel," he explained impatiently, "you know, who helped me when I was locked up."

"I know about the angel, I didn't know her name is Annie…" Luke swallowed. Did Reid know? "Did you ever tell Daddy her name?"

Danny frowned. "I don't remember. I don't know. Why?"

"Daddy knew an Annie," Luke whispered and Danny suddenly smiled.

"She says that's her and she also says _again_ that Daddy isn't dead," the boy said on a firm tone.

Before Luke could respond, they were all startled by the sound of a key in the door and Luke felt paralyzed. He wasn't able to turn around when he heard the door open. He wasn't able to move when Danny started clapping his hands, yelling "Daddy!" and running to the hall. He couldn't even breathe when he heard the voice.

"Hey buddy, where's your dad?"

Luke couldn't believe his own ears and after Will pulled him off the couch, he slowly turned around. If Will hadn't been supporting him, he would have collapsed right then and there. His whole body started trembling, his teeth chattering and with a loud cry he let himself be embraced.

"I'm here," Reid whispered, while his tears moistened them both. Will, standing behind Luke like a safety net, grabbed Reid's hand for a moment, Katie had her arm over his shoulder and Danny was clinging to his leg.

It took a while before Luke calmed down and when he touched Reid's face with both hands, it was obvious he still couldn't believe what he was seeing and feeling.

He didn't notice the high-pitched scream from the hallway and Gwen's crying "I can't believe you're here" just went over his head. His fingers found their way to the curls and it all felt so real.

Then Reid leaned in, their mouths met and all doubt was gone. With a newfound hunger Luke demanded opening and his sigh was telling when his body recognized this tongue. This man.

"Reid…" Luke started crying again and softly Reid pushed him towards the couch.

"I need to sit," he smiled, "and so do you."

With Luke next to him and Danny on his lap, his emotions started to calm down and he looked at his friends.

"It's good to be home," he said and then everybody started bombarding him with questions. Everybody except his two blonds. The little one crawled against his chest and the big one just looked at him, still trying to wrap his brain around it all.

Reid saw Will waving someone in and then Hallie came running to the group, while a young woman slowly approached.

"You must be the infamous Miss Lydia," Reid extended his hand and she pressed it.

"I am. I assume you're Dr. Oliver. You gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," Reid's fingers played with Luke's hair. "It's a crazy story."

"…that we all want to hear," Katie could finally speak. "Let me make us some coffee…"

"Good idea. Let me help," Gwen was already walking toward the kitchen and it didn't take them long to provide the adults with steaming uppers and the kids with some lemonade.

After drinking it in silence, Reid placed his empty mug on a side table and cleared his throat.

"Okay, let me start at the beginning. When I arrived at Newark this morning I had just texted to Luke, so I was holding my phone when I stepped out of the cab. It was icy and slippery and some woman was trying to keep her balance by flapping her arms and she knocked my cell out of my hand. It felt straight into a pothole! Inside they announced delays on all flights, due to some heavy snowstorms. So there I was… with a delayed flight and no way to let Luke know. But most of all, I didn't wanted to wait. I wanted to go home."

Reid paused for a moment, looking at the brown eyes he loved so much.

"And then I heard Danny's voice in my head. Something he'd said yesterday. You could take a cab. And so I did. I found a cabdriver who was willing to drive all the way up here – for a ridiculous sum of money, I might add – but he turned out to be a big rap lover."

Luke grinned. He knew how Reid felt about that genre that he wasn't even willing to call music.

"So after an hour I asked him to change channels and he hit the news. And that's when we heard about the plane crash."

For a minute Reid was back in the cab. He remembered his shock. "That was my flight" he had said out loud and the driver had watched him through his rearview mirror.

"What's that, doc?"

"That was my flight," Reid had repeated and the driver had whistled loud.

"Wow, you have some pretty awesome guardian angels then, bro. There are no survivors."

"I know…could I use your phone to let my family know I'm okay?"

The driver had frowned.

"My phone dropped in a pothole this morning," Reid had explained impatiently and the driver had given him a quick nod and had handed him his phone.

"So I tried to call, but the connection was real bad because of the weather. Finally I made it through, but you didn't pick up…"

"I saw ID unknown and we were watching TV and I didn't feel like talking to strangers…"

"I understand," Reid smiled lovingly, "but before I could leave a message on the voicemail, the connection was gone again. I tried almost the whole way, but I didn't made it through again…"

"Incredible," Katie shook her head, touching Reid's hand for a moment. "I was convinced we'd lost you…it was…hell…"

"I can imagine," Reid softly said. "Or maybe I can't…"

Luke was still awfully quiet, so Reid kept caressing his hair. Keeping the contact going, keeping the message going…_I'm here_.

"I suggest we take the kids back into the dining room," Gwen took charge, "so Reid and Luke can have some time together."

"Excellent idea," Will looked proudly at his wife.

"It is," Katie agreed. "I have my own car, so I'll go home." She kissed Luke on his hair and Reid on his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're back, my friend."

Their eyes met and Reid nodded. He knew how extremely lucky he was.

It took some convincing to get Danny to leave, but finally they were alone on the couch and Reid didn't wait one more minute. He grabbed Luke's face and kissed him with all the love, all the fear, all the pain and all the anxiety he had felt on his way home.

It was as if Luke finally came to life. He settled himself on top of Reid, put his arms around Reid's neck and dove into the kiss with his baggage too. Both panting when they managed to pull away from each other.

"I thought I'd lost you," Luke's voice expressed all the pain that thought had brought him and it made Reid shiver.

"I know…" Reid's hands found their was under Luke's shirt and franticly touched as much skin as possible. Again, like little messengers. _I'm here_.

He saw something change in Luke's eyes and the question didn't surprise him.

"Can I come in?"

"Hell yes, Luciano. By all means."

Luke was already on his feet and without a word they made their way to their bedroom. Closing and locking the door. And the Universe smiled at them.


	130. Chapter 130

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #130 Impact

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The only limit to your impact is your imagination and commitment." - Tony Robbins

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

The minute he entered the hospital it was obvious. The word was out. His walk to his office couldn't have felt more weird if there had been a red carpet. People applauding, welcoming him back, telling him how great it was to see him…

He felt like yelling. _'I didn't do anything important! I took a cab instead of a plane. That's it.' _

Somehow that one choice had given him some kind of hero status. He could have handled a hero status if it had been about a mindboggling surgery or any other outburst of genius. But this had been a stroke of luck. Nothing more, nothing less.

It didn't mean he didn't appreciate the bouquet of flowers on his desk. He did. But it also made him feel guilty. For some reason he had been given a way out. A lot of people had not been that fortunate.

He sat down behind his desk and took a deep breath, but rose to his feet when he saw his visitor.

Without a word they approached each other and their hug was short but genuine.

"That was close," Bob sounded calm, but Reid felt the man's emotions.

"It was," he agreed, taking a seat again.

"Luke must have gone out of his mind."

"He was a mess," Reid nodded. "We still are in a way, to be honest."

"Survivor's guilt?" Bob guessed.

"And then some," Reid agreed. "I've never understood that mechanism and I still don't, but I am experiencing it anyway."

The older man smiled. "Maybe it's just a human thing," he suggested. "When something bad happens to us, we ask ourselves 'why me' and when something bad happens to someone else, we wonder 'why not me'."

Reid chuckled. "Good point."

"Personally I'm glad it wasn't you," Bob gave him a fatherly smile. "Kim and I were very upset when Katie told us the news."

It made Reid feel loved and uncomfortable at the same time. It was a strange realization that he would actually be missed if he had been on that plane. That people would have cried. Grieved. Not for what he did, but for who he was.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Reid murmured, not knowing what to say.

"Don't. It just shows how much we love you," Bob said on a _'no-big-deal'_-tone. But they both knew it was. It was a very big deal.

"So how's the life of a retired Chief of Staff? Enjoying it yet?"

"Not really, although I must confess…sleeping in starts to grow on me. Kim is also reducing her hours at WOAK, so we have more time to spend together. That's another big bonus. And Chris is still living with us, so that's a nice way to stay connected with the ins and outs."

"Ready for your big party, next week?"

When Bob narrowed his eyes, Reid lifted both hands.

"Don't look at me. You know it's out of my hands. I set the budget and I made sure Janet is making the food."

Bob laughed. "I wasn't worried about the food," he grinned. "But please make sure the amount of speeches will be limited."

"Again, I have no say in it. I wouldn't worry too much, though. You've always been the big speaker around here, so I don't think anybody is willing to challenge the master."

"I know _you_ can…"

"Ah, you expect me to be there, do you?"

Reid pulled a face and Bob shook his head. He had missed this little verbal sparing and he felt grateful he still could. He watched the young doctor in front of him. Life would have been pretty empty without him around.

"I do." Bob looked like he wanted to say more, but then Chris walked in and he stood up.

"Hey Dad," Chris gave his father a soft pat on the shoulder and shook hands with Reid. "I didn't want to interrupt…"

"No, no…you boys have work to do. I just wanted to check how Reid was doing…and now I know. So I'm out of here. See you next week, Reid."

"He _really_ expects me to be there," Reid muttered under his breath, loud enough for the other men to hear and while Bob left the office laughing, Chris raised an eyebrow.

He realized there had to be a joke in there somewhere, but he didn't get it. So he changed the subject.

"I got your mail about the two doctors you'd like to add. You do realize it will mean exceeding the budget, don't you?"

Reid nodded and gave the man a quick smile. "I do. Sit and let me explain."

***

"…and this organization had been trying to cut corners, last year. I think we should keep an eye on them…"

Luke really tried to focus on the screen in front of him, but the words danced before his eyes in a blur. He wasn't crying. He just couldn't get his brain to work properly.

"…but let me handle that." Will smiled. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

That question made Luke look up. After some hesitation he shook his head.

"Not much," he softly replied, with his eyes on Danny. He didn't want the boy to be distracted, but he didn't need to worry. His son was concentrating on some exercise and only had eyes for his tutor.

"I can't shut it down. That crash is all I think about."

"It was an incredible scare, Luke. Of course you're affected. Even Gwen and I still had the shakes last night."

Luke nodded. "I know. It was…disturbing."

For a moment they both watched the kids.

"Danny looks relaxed enough," Will concluded.

"He is really cool about it. It's amazing. But then again, he never thought for a minute Reid was dead. He hasn't been tugged around like we have."

"True, but he was affected. Especially when he had to stay here to give you guys some privacy. He didn't like that one bit. But Miss Lydia handled him very well, I must say. She was friendly, but firm. She took him seriously and that made him share some personal stuff. Pretty impressive story about the angel. Did he show you the drawing he made yesterday?"

Luke nodded. "Of Annie? Yeah, he did. It's the weirdest thing."

"Not to Danny," Will smiled.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad it kept Danny out of the emotional loop we all were in."

"Were? I think we still are," Will gave Luke a wink and stood up. "Coffee?"

After a quick nod, Luke concentrated on the screen again, but basically he couldn't care less what that organization was doing or not doing. He was wondering how Reid was doing. He picked up his phone and sent a text.

Hey.

His thumb hung above the cell, ready to type more. So much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to ask. Reid would understand. He pushed the send button.

LY2

Luke smiled at the reply. He was right. Reid understood Luke's need to connect. To make sure he was okay.

When Will returned with the coffee, he felt relief seeing Luke's smile.

"Good news?"

"He's alive. Best news ever," Luke grinned and took a deep breath. "Okay…"

He looked at the screen again and Will softly chuckled.

"Let's leave it for now. Tell me what you really want to do."

Luke frowned. "It's kind of sick…"

"Tell me…"

"I feel this need to know more about the victims of the crash. I don't know why. I don't owe them anything. But still, I feel connected. I was very close to being one of them."

"I completely understand," Will shrugged, "but why do you think that's sick?"

"It feels morbid, somehow."

"Not to me," Will was already on Google. "Maybe the Foundation can do something…"

That thought sparked a fire inside Luke. His brown eyes began to glow.

"Good point," he was working his laptop too and all of a sudden it turned into a productive working day after all.


	131. Chapter 131

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #131 Climbing mountains

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Climb every mountain, ford every stream. Follow every rainbow, till you find your dream." - Oscar Hammerstein II

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Everything felt different. They'd sat like this many, many times before. On opposite sides of the couch, their legs entwined. But still it was different now. Everything felt more emotionally charged, more intense, more…important, now.

Luke closed his laptop, leaned over to put it on the coffee table and when he came back up, he saw Reid waving him in. Without any protest he nestled himself against the slim body.

"Trouble concentrating?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed, "but please don't go doctor on me. Not tonight. Will already diagnosed me with acute stress disorder."

"You played doctor with Will?" Reid raised an eyebrow and in spite of everything, Luke laughed and softly slapped Reid's chest.

"But he might be right," Reid continued on a more serious tone and Luke nodded.

"I know."

"Let me know if you feel you need help with it," Reid kissed Luke's temple and held his mouth on that spot for a while, taking in Luke's scent. Luke's being.

"How about you?" Luke looked up. "Any after blows?"

"Not really. I do think about the crash a lot. The people who lost their lives, I mean."

Luke cuddled up a little closer.

"I know, me too. Will and I are exploring ways to help out in some way."

"Now that's putting a positive spin to it," the words carried pride and respect to Luke's ears and the blond smiled.

"It helps," he softly said. "I was almost one of them."

They both were silent for a while.

"It's astounding how fast some stories can go, because Gwen got a lot of calls from all kinds of TV stations, asking for an interview with me."

It made Luke sit up a little.

"And?"

"I'm not going there. Gwen had created a beautiful statement…"

Reid smiled when he thought about the moment she told him.

"I've taken the liberty to put some words in your mouth," her smile had been genuine, but her face had still showed the emotions of the day before, "and I told them that you are grateful to be alive, but that all attention and care should go to the next of kin of the victims, not to you."

"I said that?" Reid had rolled his eyes, "I was eloquent!"

Gwen had laughed and so did Luke now.

"That is a beautiful statement," he agreed.

"Disastrous for my reputation, though," Reid growled, "Such a shame. I was just building that back up during the convention."

"Oh boy," Luke chuckled, "how obnoxious were you?"

"Very," Reid chuckled too, "but only to the Dumb and the Clueless."

"Let me guess…except for the two doctors you want in your wing, that was about everybody?"

"You know me so well," Reid pulled Luke even closer.

"Well…" Luke sat up again, "I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"About how well you know me?"

"More about important stuff I don't know," Luke sighed. "I was thinking about this last night."

"You should have been sleeping, last night."

"I couldn't. But please let me do this. It's important to me."

Reid just nodded, indicating he was all ears.

"If anything would have happened, I wouldn't have a clue about your wishes…"

"My whishes for what?"

"Funeral. Memorial service. If you want to be buried or cremated. Stuff like that."

Reid took a deep breath.

"You want to discuss that _now_?"

"Not really," Luke sounded defeated. "I don't want to _think_ about it. But it would give me some peace of mind if I knew…"

Reid nodded.

"You're right. I will put it into writing soon, I promise, and I want you to do that too. But until then… let me state very clearly that I am fine with whatever you decide. It's not like I will be around for any of it, so whatever brings you comfort is perfect by me."

"Okay," Luke found his spot against Reid again, "Thanks. Same here."

"Okay. But for the record… don't get it in your head to get yourself killed…"

"Believe me, if I would have any say, it would be the furthest thing from my mind…"

"Good," Reid started to shift his body and while pulling Luke with him he stretched himself out on the couch.

He softly massaged the tense muscles in Luke's back and frowned.

"What can I do to help," he whispered and he could feel Luke smile on his chest.

"You're doing it. Just hold me. A part of me still can't believe you're here."

With soft strokes Reid kept caressing Luke's back and slowly but surely he could feel his man relax. A little.

"I'm here," he whispered in the blond locks and he could feel Luke gasp.

"I love you so much," Luke sobbed, "I scares me to think what it will do to me if something happens to you…"

"I know," Reid swallowed, "I have the same fear. And it's an well known fear, remember? We've tackled that one many times in the last few months."

Luke calmed down a little, realizing Reid was right. It was the same fear over and over again.

"We need to focus on the love," Reid continued, "or else I'll go crazy. The thought…no, I'm not going there. We're doing good, Looker. We're making the most of every day…that's all we can do. Maybe that's the only reason death exists…to remind us to live."

"You're right." Luke started to relax even more now, "We're doing good. Focusing on the love."

Luke looked up and immediately he felt Reid's lips on his and without moving, they took each other on a trip. Climbing the mountain of fear and enjoying the view when they reached to top. They promised each other heaven, while they were floating on clouds. The oncoming lack of oxygen made them land on earth again.

"You're a divine kisser, Mr. Snyder."

"You're pretty good yourself, Dr. Oliver."

"Maybe we can get even better if we keep practicing."

"Sounds like an intriguing experiment, doctor."

"It could be," Reid grinned, "It's worth the effort, don't you agree?"

"You're the genius, Dr. Oliver. Whatever you say…"

"Hmmm…I like submission…"

"Really?"

"Well…sometimes…"

"Like when?"

"Like now."

"You're in charge, Dr. Oliver. Any kiss tricks up your sleeve you want to share?"

"As you pointed out so justifiably, I am a genius. I'll make them up as we go along."

Luke's chuckle was low and filled with anticipation.

"I think you just have to show me, Dr. Oliver."

And he did.


	132. Chapter 132

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #132 Peace of mind

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "You'll never find peace of mind until you listen to your heart." - George Michael

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

'_As promised I started thinking about 'my last wishes' and encountered a T-junction after the first step. I realize my wishes are very connected to the circumstances. So I've made a LP version and the LG version. _

_If Mr. Snyder had the nerve to leave me Lukeless (the Luke Gone version), my whishes are simple. I've dedicated my whole life to the Medical Community and to saving lives, so after everything still useable has been harvested, I donate my remains to science. _

_If I was forced to leave Luke (the Luke Present version) his wish is my wish. Whatever brings him comfort is fine by me.'_

Reid took a deep sigh. He _so_ didn't want to go there, but what he even hated more was the thought of not doing it and wishing he had. He didn't even notice Luke's frown and started typing again.

'_And please, Looker…be true to yourself about it.. You already gave so much to the world. This is about you and me. If you feel the need to have my body more or less present, by all means…put me in the ground. I will not mind the tight space. Not anymore. If you want me even closer, turn me into ashes and carry me with you. I always loved being with you. As close as possible._

_I'm convinced we will always be connected, even if there's no body to hold onto. _

_You are my life, Luke, and you will always be my love. Whatever life throws at us, that love will always be solid. Even when death do us part. _

_Thank you for being my oxygen when life put me out of breath. Thank you for being my lifeline when I was lost. Thank you for catching me before I knew I was falling. Thank you for loving me. I'm still not sure why you do, but I know that you do and I'm grateful that you do. You are such an amazing human being. I can't look at you without smiling. I can't think about you without loving. I can't be with you without touching._

_You know all this, already. I've told you all this many times before and I'm glad. Remember it's you who offered me that security to be completely vulnerable. Another thing I love you for. _

_So whenever it will be my cue to leave, know that I will be kicking and screaming all the way. The last thing I ever want to do is to part from you. So I won't. Even if you can't see me or touch me anymore, I'll make sure you'll know I'm around. And if you find a new love, I will haunt him. I'm kidding. Maybe.'_

"Are you writing a book too?" Luke's eyes were a mixture of curiosity and teasing and Reid smiled at him.

"I'm working on your request," he explained and when he saw Luke's questioning gaze, he continued, "The last wishes thing."

Luke paled and instinctively Reid touched Luke's hand.

"I know I asked for it, but hearing you say it…" Luke shivered, "…gives me the creeps."

"Try writing it," Reid whispered, running his fingers through his curls.

"I will," Luke replied, "Can I read it?"

"It's still a draft…"

_I guess that's a no_, Luke thought and lowered his head without noticing. Reid was right. There was no time like the present with things like this. But still…the ostrich policy felt pretty alluring right now.

He was startled by the hand under his chin, tilting his head.

"You can read it, but it's not finished yet. That's all I'm saying."

Luke blushed. Jumping to the wrong conclusions much?

"I'd love to read it. Just to get me started too."

Reid nodded and started typing. "It will be in your mail…" Luke's laptop beeped, "now."

He could feel Reid watching him, but Luke didn't make eye contact. Reid didn't mind. Luke's face was an open book anyway. He could tell by Luke's facial expressions which part he was reading.

Frowning at the LP and LG thing, a quick smile at the explanation of it, choking up at all the love stuff and grinning at the haunting remark.

"It's beautiful," Luke whispered.

"It's the truth," Reid shrugged, although pleased with the comment.

"Thanks for the inspiration," Luke gave Reid a quick nod. "I'll try to get my wishes clear too."

"Good," Reid focused on his own document again, but paused and softly squeezed Luke's hand. "Writing about it will not put it in motion, you know."

Luke looked baffled. How could Reid have known that was his biggest fear? He hadn't even had to ask. Reid answered already.

"I've seen you reading The Secret."

"And you think it's woolly crap," Luke guessed.

"Nope," Reid surprised him. "It's Einstein. Cause and effect. And don't forget…I study the mind. I'm convinced our brain is very powerful, so the basic principle wasn't a secret to me to begin with. But I don't believe _thinking_ about something will make it happen. I think it's all about intention. And it's not our intention to call down death upon us. It's our intention to give each other peace of mind."

Luke slowly nodded, letting Reid's words sink in.

"Good point."

He chuckled at Reid's famous _'why-do-you-sound-so-surprised-you-know-I'm-a-genius-for-heaven-sake'_-raised eyebrow and then both men concentrated on the screen in front of them.

'_Let's be honest here. You ARE love, Luke. Poster child, representative, ultimate personification of love. That's who you are. And you give it so joyfully, so generously, so passionately. Don't let anyone dim that light. Don't let anything darken you. Most of all, don't let my passing be any extinguishing factor. So keep loving. As much as you can. And make sure you are loved. Truly loved. If he treats you right, I won't let any furniture fly around. I think. _

_Your happiness has been my mission in life. Not in a sacrificing way, not in an effacing way, not in a subservient way. But pure selfishness. Because when you're happy, I can take on the world. When you're happy, everything is right with my world. It will also be my mission in death. Your happiness. So surround yourself with love. _

_When the time is right, we'll meet again. I love you.'_

Reid let out a deep, telling sigh and it made Luke look up with a vague smile.

"You're done?"

"Yeah, I think I am. How are you getting along?"

Luke pulled a face.

"Not ready to show you anything, I'm afraid. Turns out I really don't know what I want. All I know is that I don't want us to be separated."

"That goes without saying," Reid gave him a quick smile. "Neither do I. But it's the one thing we all have in common. Eventually we will all die one day."

Luke took a deep breath. "That's a good line to start with. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Soda?"

Luke nodded, already typing and Reid made his way to their kitchen. He hadn't expected it, but Luke had been right. Writing this stuff down gave him some peace of mind. Another idea popped in his brain and it made him nod to himself. That was a good plan. But first he wanted to eat. Softly whistling he filled a tray with all kinds of goodies. Pretty confident that they would work off the calories later that evening…


	133. Chapter 133

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #133 Perfection in action

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Harmony is perfection." - Henri Frederic Amiel

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

'_Eventually we will all die one day. And there have been times I couldn't have cared less. I provoked death. Pleaded, even. To come and get me. It feels like another me. I'm so grateful to be alive, right now. Grateful for my life. Grateful for the love in my life. And it's this love that encourages me to write this document. This enumeration of last wishes. Something to go on for the people I leave behind. _

_Thinking about my last wishes, I realized I really don't care what happens to me after I passed. I feel no preference. Whatever my immediate family wants, is fine by me. It really is. _

_For selfish reasons I hope Reid will be there to decide. If he is, it means I didn't have to live through his departure. As I said, selfish. I know. But I love this man so much, that the thought of losing him is too painful to comprehend. _

_I went through that yesterday, January 11th 2011. Oh wow, 1-11-11. Didn't notice that before. I know the 1 symbolizes new beginnings. Well, that's a lot of ones. _

_Anyway, yesterday I thought I'd lost Reid in a plane crash and I could feel my world crashing too. I was blessed. He walked through the door the same day. But now I know how it feels to live without him, I'm giving myself permission to be selfish. I'm sorry, my love, I hope I'll go first. _

_I have reason to believe that death isn't the end of life. That it's just another form of life. Brad and Annie come to mind as very real reminders of that. And it gives me a sense of comfort that all the love, all the connection I feel right now, will never be in vain. Will never be lost. That this love will be felt, even when I'm not here to give it a voice. _

_There's a lot of love in my life. I'm very fortunate. So I really thought I knew everything I needed to know about love. Reid and Danny showed me I was wrong. I had no idea love could be like this. This free. This uplifting. This strengthening. This powerful. This beautiful. This joyful. This accepting. This unconditional. Reid showed me. And Danny opened up all this fatherly love. Yet another new level. So much love. _

_All I hope is that I've managed to make you feel as loved as you make me feel. We can never be separated. We'll always be connected. I hope you will remember me with a smile.'_

Luke ruffled his own hair, making it stick out in different directions. It made Reid look up and smile for a moment, but then he was back to the typing.

"I thought you had finished yours," Luke took a huge pull of his soda.

"I did," Reid nodded, giving Luke a quick glance, "this is something else."

When Luke didn't respond, Reid looked up again. "I'll let you read it when I'm done."

"Okay," Luke closed his laptop and sprawled on the couch, both feet against Reid's upper leg. "I'll just wait and enjoy the view."

"You do that," Reid squeezed one of Luke's toes. "By all means stimulate your appetite…"

Luke's chuckle was low and hot.

"Already there…"

Reid growled and hesitated. He could finish this some other time…As if Luke had read his mind – Reid was getting more and more convinced that Luke actually could – his blond continued:

"…but I can wait. And I will. As I said, I'm enjoying my view."

Reid gave him a telling smile that made Luke swallow and then returned to his laptop. Reading back what he wrote so far.

'_The day our paths crossed in the hospital has been one of the most impressive days of my life. I became a father that day. I never imagined how it would feel, being someone's dad. I was still getting used to being someone's 'significant other'. Coming to terms with 'being in love and being loved'. All new concepts for me. And then you came along and at first our connection confused me. I thought it was because you looked like a mini-Luke. The blond hair, the brown eyes.  
>But I now realize it had nothing to do with looks. I recognize myself in you. A lot, actually. Your lack of trust in people, your confusion about love and family… Seeing you deal with it, makes me deal with it. <em>

_I feel so blessed that you are my son. Everything adds up. I love watching you and Luke interact. It's perfection in action. It gives me hope. That all this love will heal your deep wounds. Every day I'm in awe of your resilience. Your ability to laugh after everything you endured. I love you, Danny. You're so beautiful, in every possible way. I can only hope I will be here to watch you grow up into this awesome man I know you'll become.' _

Reid nodded at the screen. Writing down his feelings wasn't something he was used to, but he was pleased with the result. He was even more pleased he was done.

He looked at Luke and felt something stir. His blond had put one hand under his head and was looking at him. With that huge, blinding smile of his. All love.

He took Luke's foot in his hand and shook it a little.

"I know this was important to do, but not my idea of fun, Looker," he wanted to close the lid of the laptop, but Luke's hand movement made him stop. He activated the document again and handed Luke the computer.

While he made himself comfortable too, he enjoyed Luke's facial expressions again. Surprise, when Luke realized what he was reading. Emotion. Respect. Understanding. Love. It was all there and it was still accumulated in Luke's eyes when he put away the laptop and made his way to Reid's chest.

"Again, beautiful." Leaning on his hands, he positioned his face above Reid's. "Our Danny will grow into this awesome man, because you are one too, Dr. Oliver."

"Thanks," Reid mumbled, his eyes on Luke's moving lips. Then he realized something.

"I haven't read your wish list yet…"

"You didn't ask…"

Reid rolled his eyes.

"And you were busy with your letter to Danny," Luke continued. He frowned. "Do you want to read it _now_?"

It was obvious Luke had other plans, but Reid decided to nod anyway and with a soft sigh Luke sat up straight again, took out his laptop and then gave it to Reid.

The annoyance over the delay vanished when he saw Reid's face soften by his words. Sharing this would make their lovemaking even better, if that was humanly possible at this point. Luke grinned.

When Reid looked up, narrowing his eyes, Luke knew why.

"Special date, huh?"

Reid nodded. "It is." He sounded impressed, but returned to reading again.

Luke saw Reid smile and he grinned. He knew Reid liked it when Luke was selfish. Or, as Reid liked to call it, if he was true to himself. He remembered their first discussion about it very vividly. They hadn't been living together yet and Luke had to cancel a date, because his mother had some crisis and he needed to watch his siblings. And Reid had not been amused.

In his defense Luke had mentioned that he wasn't selfish and that Reid just had to live with that. It had triggered Reid's longest speech until that point in time.

He had explained to Luke that his incapacity to say 'no' had nothing to do with not being selfish and everything to do with the disease to please. With the fear of being rejected if he didn't do what was expected of him.

And Luke had been honest enough to admit that Reid had a point. But he had also pointed out that he liked helping others. And that's when Reid had gone full throttle with two metaphors Luke had remembered ever since.

"Think of yourself as a bank account. If you would only give, without ever receiving, you'll go bankrupt. You need to deposit once in a while, so your account stays healthy."

"But I've enough to give," Luke had objected and Reid had sighed. Loudly.

"Okay, I'll admit. That was not the best example in your case. Okay, let's take a flight. Commercial. Remember what they tell you about the oxygen masks?"

"You mean the stuff about traveling with kids or people who need help?" Luke had sounded annoyed and it had made Reid laugh.

"Let me guess, Snyder. You resent the fact that they advise you to put on your mask first before you attend to others."

"I do," Luke had admitted.

"So typical," Reid had snorted, but not sarcastically. "But tell me this, Luke. How much use are you to others if you're unconscious from the lack of oxygen?"

It had been quiet for a moment and Luke had gotten it. His "Wow'' had been proof of that.

He was still smiling when Reid finished reading and the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What's that smile about, Looker?"

"I was recalling our conversation about being selfish versus being true to yourself."

"And again there was a plane involved," Reid muttered, while he put the laptop on the side table. "And I'm glad you took notes. Wishing you will go first…"

Luke grinned and made his way to Reid's chest once again.

"Did I make you proud?"

"Actually you did," Reid pushed away a lock from Luke's forehead. "It's a beautiful statement you made."

"Thanks," Luke teased with soft and quick kisses on Reid's lips. "I'm glad we've gotten that off our plates."

"Me too," Reid licked his lips, "Now I want you on my plate, please."

Luke lowered himself until his whole body covered Reid's.

"How hungry are you?"

Reid grinned. "You need to ask? Really?"

"Up for a four?"

With a sudden hand movement Reid grabbed Luke's head and pulled it down.

"Show me the way."


	134. Chapter 134

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #134 Feeling safe

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Do you want to be safe and good, or do you want to take a chance and be great?" - Jimmy Johnson

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Danny, I have another choice for you to make."

Luke sat across from his son, both enjoying their breakfast, and Danny looked up. Curiously.

"I need to go to the hospital today. I have an appointment with Dr. Michaels. Remember the nice lady we talked with?"

Danny nodded.

"And after that I want to visit my mom for a while. So here's the choice. You can come with me or you can stay here with Uncle Will, Miss Lydia and Hallie."

The boy frowned. "Are you meeting Daddy too?"

"Nope. He is meeting the doctors today. But if there are no emergencies, Daddy will be home for diner."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few hours. Three, maybe four."

"And Uncle Will will be here all the time…"

"Yes, I already asked him."

Danny took a deep sigh. This was a big moment. They both felt it.

"Okay, Daddy. I'd like to stay home."

Wow. Luke swallowed the emotion down.

"Okay, buddy. Let me call Dr. Michaels to confirm my appointment."

With a quick nod Danny returned to his bowl of cereal and after Luke made the call, his fingers flew over the keyboard for a quick text.

D lets me leave him today

The reply took longer than normal and Luke started to feel a little embarrassed. Obviously Reid was busy. The reply eased his mind, though.

Big step! xxx Enjoy!

With a smile he put the phone in his pocket, watching Danny eat. Yeah, this was a big step. It filled him with hope.

When the intercom started bleeping, he saw the boy's joy and Luke's hope grew. Danny really started to enjoy company. Another thing he had been worried about.

"Okay…guess…" Luke teased, as they both walked towards the hallway.

"Hmmm…Miss Lydia." Danny grinned. His tutor was always the first one to arrive and sure enough the boy won their 'bet' again.

"Good morning, Miss Lydia!" he called out through the speaker and as usual the teacher laughed. It was a sparkling sound, like little bells.

"Good morning, Danny."

After he pushed the button, his eyes stayed on the screen and he frowned.

"Who is that, Daddy?"

Luke watched the screen too and noticed the man Danny pointed out.

"I don't know. Hold on."

Luke pushed another button.

"Leroy?"

"Yes, Mr. Snyder?" The low voice of the guard sounded immediately.

"Who was that guy who just walked in?"

"That's Robert, Mr. Snyder. He works here. Has a pass and I've seen him from day one."

"Okay. Thanks, Leroy."

"My pleasure, sir."

Danny smiled at Luke. "Thank you for asking."

"No problem. You know our deal. Whenever you feel something is off, we'll check it out." _Whatever makes you feel safe_.

"Does Uncle Will know that too?"

"He does. And so does Miss Lydia. They will keep you safe, buddy."

Danny didn't take the time to answer. He gave a quick nod and then hurried to the door, ready to welcome his teacher. Yeah, their boy was turning into a regular six year old. Luke couldn't be happier.

Will and Hallie arrived too and Luke's heart warmed when he saw Will's smile.

"I'm glad he feels safe enough to let you go," Will softly tapped Luke on his shoulder. "That's a good sign."

"I told you he trusts you…" Luke put his hand on Will's back.

"Yeah, you did. And I kinda knew you were right. But this is telling it all," Will's grin was content.

"I understand. My appointment is in two hours. Did you find some more info on the crash victims?"

Will nodded, opening his laptop, and after watching their kids in some sort of game with their teacher, the men turned to work.

The minute he stepped into the room, surprise was all over his face and after a quick hand movement to the others present, all his attention was fixated at the blond who rose to his feet to meet him with his trademark smile.

"I didn't know you'd be here, Looker…" Reid grabbed the hair on Luke's neck and leaned in for a soft kiss. Again he was surprised, this time by Luke's tongue, playfully seeking entrance. So young Mr. Snyder was provoking him, huh?

Without any hesitation or reluctance Reid deepened the kiss in front of their audience and it was Luke who pulled back before he could take it up a level. Flushed, but looking extremely pleased with himself.

"I didn't expect to see you either," Luke panted a little, his eyes all shiny, "but it's obviously a good surprise."

"Obviously," Reid and Damian simultaneously replied, making everybody laugh. After shaking the hands of both fathers, Reid accepted Lily extended hand and suddenly realized Luke's wicked charm wasn't all Grimaldi. With a telling tap on her cheek, Lily dared him and after raising his eyebrow Reid leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

When he came up and saw Luke beam, he could hardly suppress a smile. He still wasn't sure what kind of game Lily was playing – _was it a game?_ – but as long as it made his lover this happy, he would play along.

"Are you done with the meetings?" Luke had made his way next to him again and Reid put his arm around him.

"I am. It went very smoothly, I must admit. It took some time and effort to put this team together, but now it pays off. They're all very professional and responsible."

"Let me guess…" Holden teased, "You like that."

Reid grinned. "Good guess. I do. Being a doctor should be about saving lives. Not about politics, money, egos..."

"…or pleasant bedside manners," Lily giggled and Reid's look was gentle.

"Exactly. Waste of time." In spite of the doctor's grin, Luke knew Reid was very serious, so when his man gave him a wink, Luke mirrored that gesture.

"How about you…did you just arrive, or…"

"We've already had a long talk," Luke pulled himself a little closer to Reid, "and I think we came to some solid agreements about the pony."

"That's good," Reid gave a quick smile in general and then accepted Holden's cell phone. It showed a picture of a yellowish horse with long brown mane.

"He's pretty," Reid handed back the phone and shrugged when Luke corrected him.

"She. Her name is Dawn."

"I'm sure Danny will love her," Reid stated and everybody smiled.

"Me too. And my dad Holden had another surprise for me," Luke looked at the kind face of his adoptive father and smiled at him. "He's giving me Handsome."

"Really?" For some reason the mere mentioning of the horse's name stirred something inside. To cover this response, Reid kissed Luke's temple.

"I know how much you love that horse, so I'm happy for you."

"Just say the word and we'll give you a horse too, Reid…" Damian sounded a little teasing and it took all Reid's self-control to keep him from sticking out his tongue.

"A very kind offer, Damian…" the doctor rolled his eyes, "But for now the only horse that brings me joy is standing on a chess board."

"So all you need now is a finished barn," Reid ruffled Luke's hair, enjoying his guy's obvious happiness.

"Yeah. They're getting there. Maybe we can move in the horses a week from now."

"Danny will go insane," Reid predicted and everybody nodded.

"He will. My parents also provided for all necessary riding gear, but we need to ease him into it. Dawn and Handsome will need some time to get acclimatized."

"They do, although I've put them together and they feel very comfortable with each other."

"That's very thoughtful," Reid murmured and Holden smiled.

"Horses are very sensitive. If you treat them with respect and love, they'll allow you to connect and let me assure you, Reid…that's an amazing experience."

"I'll take your word for it," Reid grinned, looking at Luke when he felt his hand on his back.

"How about going home?" His blond asked, but his eyes held a whole different question and Reid softly squeezed Luke's chin.

"Sounds good. I do need to go to my office and let Gwen know…"

"No problem…I'll join you."

Reid wasn't surprised. He could see a red button moment in his immediate future.

The goodbyes were superficial, but relaxed and friendly and when they left the room, Luke was all contentment.

"Good visit?"

"Yeah, it was. First I had a good talk with Dr. Michaels and when I entered my mom's room, Damian and Holden were there. So it was just perfect timing. And then you walk in. As the finishing touch…"

Reid kissed Luke's temple again and when they arrived in his office, he swept Luke around, closing the door with his foot and hitting the red button in one smooth movement. Their lips met, but then the clearing of a throat startled them.

The stranger on the couch rose to his feet, extending his hand and grinning a little mischievously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…"

For some reason Reid and Luke didn't believe that for a second and while Luke shook the man's hand, Reid narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bill. Bill Chimberlane. I'm with Child Services and I need to talk to you."


	135. Chapter 135

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #135 Dilemma

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Our dilemma is that we hate change and love it at the same time; what we really want is for things to remain the same but get better." - Sydney J. Harris quotes

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Their reaction to the man's introduction showed their difference in character.

Reid folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, looking standoffish, distrustful and alert. Luke moved closer to Reid, instinctively looking for support, with agitation and suspense in his brown eyes.

"Did my assistant let you in here?" Reid's face was cold. He would need a firm talking to Gwen if she did. He could have used a tip-off. He felt ambushed.

Bill Chimberlane hurried to take full responsibility, though.

"No, no… I never thought you would have one, to be honest," he had the decency to look embarrassed, "I asked for directions to your office, ended up here and found it empty. I just took a seat."

"I see," Reid raised an eyebrow, clearly showing what he felt about that behavior. But even without Luke's hand on his back, he knew better than to bite this guy's head off. To his surprise he didn't have to do anything to set Mr. Whatshisface straight.

"Very presumptuous of me, I realize that now."

Reid confined himself to a nod and a calm "So, how can we help you?"

"Do you mind if I…?"

After another nod of the doctor, Bill Chimberlane sat down on the couch again and Reid and Luke took a seat on the other couch, watching him like a hawk. It made their visitor smile.

"I hope I didn't startle you. I'm not here with any bad news or to stir up trouble." He could see how the younger guy took a deep breath and Bill shook his head. He hadn't handled this very well.

"On the contrary. We're extremely happy Danny found a good home with you both…Everything is sealed and signed, so no one is even _thinking_ about taking Danny away from you."

"We still didn't receive the official adoption documents, though." Luke's voice was trembling a little.

Bill frowned and pulled out his phone. "Let me check that."

His conversation with whoever was at the other end of the connection was revealing. He didn't ask. He ordered.

After he disconnected, his smile was apologetic.

"It should be in the mail tomorrow. Please let me know if it isn't. Sorry for the delay."

Reid started to relax. If anything, this guy took charge and he liked that. He put his arm around Luke and squeezed his upper arm. _Whatever it is, we'll be fine._

"Thanks for that. Now tell us why you're here."

Bill was not thrown by Reid's approach. His smile was calm and collected.

"I'm here because we have a problem," when he saw the tension building, he raised his hands. "Child Services. Not you. But you could be our solution. That's why I'm here."

The man reached into his briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers and all of a sudden Reid knew.

"So we worked our way up from fags with attitudes to _the_ couple to accommodate challenging cases?"

"Something like that," Bill's grin showed respect. "Let me start by saying that Mrs. Smith has accepted employment somewhere else."

"That's good," Luke murmured, still confused by Reid's conclusion. They wanted them to take in another child?

"And yes, your current track record with Danny made us hope…" He was about to open the file in front of him, when Reid reached over and turned the papers upside down.

"Don't show us any pictures," he hissed. "Having another child is a difficult discussion enough, without you telling us who and what. I don't like being played like that."

Bill didn't even deny his intentions. He just nodded. "Fair enough. Can I go for a walk and come back in, let's say, fifteen minutes?"

"You are in a rush?"

"We need to find this child a solid home and if you decide against it, I need to search for second best. But the child is here in Memorial for a few days, so it's not as immediate as it was with Danny."

"He's here?" Luke's question made Reid sigh. He knew that tone of voice. Luke was already committed.

"It's a she, actually…" Bill lowered his head, as if he'd hated to reveal that information.

Reid almost cursed out loud. This guy was good.

"It's a little girl?" Luke frowned, "We can't raise a little girl?"

Bill Chimberlane looked thrown for a moment.

"Why not?"

"Because obviously we've never been one. A girl needs a mother…"

"This girl needs stability, safety and patience. Heaps of it," Bill refuted. "The rest will sort itself out eventually."

"Sure," Reid snorted and then made a telling hand movement. "Just leave and meet us back here in fifteen minutes."

He knew it was no coincidence that their visitor left the papers on the table. He intercepted Luke gazing at them.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Luke. Talk to me."

Luke shifted on the couch until he faced Reid and he then took both Reid's hands in his.

"You talk to _me_. You obviously have reservations. So do I, by the way, but I have a feeling I'm leaning towards yes and you're contemplating a no."

Reid slowly nodded. "I think you're right about that."

"Why is that?"

"Luke! You even need to ask? We made some great progress with Danny, yes. But he isn't there yet. Not even close. And in spite of the delegating I did, I have a demanding job. The time I can spend with Danny is already way less than I wish it was. I don't need another child in the mix. It means even less attention for Danny."

Luke nodded, his eyes sad. "I see your point and although I hate to say this, it's a valid point."

"Thank you." Reid waited a moment and then squeezed Luke's hands. "No but?"

"No but," Luke shrugged. "When you're right, you're right. I don't want to take away from Danny either. I just feel like…" he shook his head and closed his mouth.

"Feel like what, Luke?"

"No. It was becoming a but and I don't think that's fair," Luke took a deep sigh. "I respect your opinion. And maybe it's for the best. What do we know about raising girls?"

"You did great with Natalie and Faith," Reid played with a blond lock.

"Not the same thing. We did have a mother in the house. She may not have been the greatest role model for the girls, but at least they had one."

Reid nodded. It was a bad idea. Bad timing. Bad everything. It made sense to turn this opportunity down. Why did it make him feel so sad? Looking at Luke made him realize his lover was experiencing the same thing.

"Please tell me what you were about to say…even if it's a but…" he encouraged Luke and after a small hesitation, Luke shrugged.

"It's just that… the way Danny opens up to Hallie…it might be healing for Danny to have a sibling around. About his own age. Although we don't know how old _she_ is, of course. And who knows…maybe the timing is just perfect… maybe it would be more difficult to bring another child into the house when Danny has been with us for a few years…when we're all settled in our ways."

Reid let Luke's words sink in and nodded. He felt something tingle in his chest. It made him lean to the back of the couch, running his fingers through his curls.

"And it's all different now," Luke continued. "When Danny came into our lives, we had to make a lot of changes. Figure stuff out. But this time... We have a home tutor. I'm pretty sure Miss Lydia doesn't mind one more… I mean…our lives are already set up around one child. That was the biggest step…We could turn the guest room into her room…"

Oh God, he was already rearranging the house in his head! Luke pressed his lips together. There were so many reasons to say no. Why did everything inside of him keep hankering for a yes?

"Then we couldn't have any guests over…" Reid put forward.

"We'll have two guest _houses _soon…" Luke grinned. "That should be enough, right?"

For a moment they both chuckled.

"But again, Reid…you made a strong point. I understand. I truly do."

"That's your head talking," Reid softly said and Luke looked surprised.

"It is," he then admitted, shrugging. "But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. There will always be kids who need a loving home. We can't take them all in. Even if it is a special case…"

"Why do you think it's a special case?" Reid raised his eyebrow again.

"A hunch. Something in that guy's eyes when you mentioned us being the couple for challenging cases. Like we are his only hope."

"Sales trick," Reid shrugged.

"Maybe," Luke shrugged too, his eyes wandering to the papers again. "We could find out…"

Reid bit his lip. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"You're afraid I'll fall in love with her."

"I'm more afraid I will," Reid sighed.

Luke had already been leaning towards the table, but sat straight without picking the papers up.

"We won't look then."

Reid hesitated but a knock on his office door prevented him from changing his mind.

"Can I come in?"


	136. Chapter 136

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #136 Time warp

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Let him who would enjoy a good future waste none of his present." - Roger Babson

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Luke and Reid nodded and looking at their faces made Bill Chimberlane take a deep breath. Damn. They were the first couple he thought of for this case. He just knew they would be perfect. Judge Jessup had been very resolute in his rapport about his findings and the personal talk he'd had with the judge had confirmed the admiration and trust he felt for these two men.

He sank on the couch. "Is there any way I could change your mind?"

Luke lowered his head and it made Reid bite his lip again.

"It's not a definite no yet," Reid heard himself say and he frowned. Where did that come from? Luke looked surprised too. _It's not?_

Chimberlane looked relieved. That was more than he had hoped for.

"May I ask what the biggest obstacle is?"

It was Luke who explained, showing Reid that he really understood. And their visitor understood too.

"Let me start by saying that I'm glad Danny is such a priority," the man smiled, "And I respect your assessment. You both know Danny best, so if you think it would hurt his healing process to bring in another child, a no would be the right choice."

"But?" Luke challenged him and Bill grinned.

"I know you grew up with siblings, Mr. Snyder. So did I. Having a little sister could also be very beneficial to Danny. To experience family, sharing, bonding…lots of stuff."

Luke just nodded and Reid knew why. Bill was repeating the point Luke had made earlier, but he didn't want to let Reid down by sharing that with their visitor.

"It's something we should ask Danny," Reid said, more to himself, but Mr. Child Services took his words and ran with it.

"That's a very good idea."

"Why are you approaching us with this particular case?" Luke asked, his eyes on the papers again.

"Unfortunately a lot of children fall by the wayside, Mr. Snyder, and we're grateful that we have a huge system of loving families that are willing to take those children in. But sometimes we encounter kids that stand out. Like Danny. What he endured was…" Bill sighed and shook his head, "…mind blowing. And it takes a special home to give kids like that a chance to heal. You two offer that kind of home and when I met Zoë," the man shook his head again, "and learned her background, you were on my mind immediately."

"Similar backgrounds?" Reid's question almost sounded like a growl.

"No, no...not the abuse…at least, as far as we know." Bill frowned, "I'm happy to share what we _do_ know…"

Reid's brain yelled: 'No! Shut up!' Reid's heart whispered: 'I need to hear.' He knew Luke wanted to know, so he listened to his heart.

"Go on."

"Zoë was found on the side of the road, next to her parents. The parents were murdered and Zoë's leg and a few ribs were broken, but she was alive."

"Family members?" Reid was in his doctor mode. His way of keeping his emotions out of the equation.

"Some. An uncle, the brother of the father, but he's a priest in Europe and an aunt of the mother, but she's in an elderly home. They can't take her in. We already checked that."

"Does she remember any of it?" Luke asked and Bill sighed.

"We don't know. She isn't talking."

"At all?"

"At all. Since she's been found, she hasn't said a word. We don't know if it's the trauma or if she's never been able to speak."

"How old is she?" Luke whispered.

"Five."

Reid didn't have to ask. He knew Luke. His loving man wanted to rush to her aid. He was touched too, he wouldn't deny that. But another troubled kid…

Thanks to Danny, he wasn't questioning his dad-skills anymore. He knew he had those. But a little girl? And no communication?

"Shit." The heartfelt word was out before he realized and it made them all chuckle.

"I know," Bill's smile was understanding, "but I wouldn't be here if you were one of the many options. As I said…for some reason she made me think of you and Danny. And I'll be honest. Until you come up with a definite no, I will try very hard to make it happen. It's my gut instinct. That doesn't happen very often, but then again…cases like Zoë don't happen very often either."

"Okay, you made your point," Reid stood up to end it. "We will discuss this some more and we'll get back to you."

"Please do," the man handed Reid his card after he wrote on it. "It's my cell phone number. I hope to hear from you soon. Whatever the answer is."

"We'll let you know," Luke promised, shaking the man's hand.

After he left, they both noticed the papers on the table and Reid shook his head.

"Devious Devil."

"He's very determined," Luke smiled, "and I like that, to be honest."

"Yeah, me too," Reid agreed smirking. "I saw you pulling a face when he mentioned her name, by the way. What was that about?"

Now it was Luke's turn to smirk. "I knew a Zoë," he rolled his eyes, "and let's just say she isn't part of my best memories."

Folding his arms, Reid gave Luke a curious look.

"Sounds intriguing."

"Just one of those situations you like to refer to as SSDs"

"I was afraid of that. So in what Snyder Soap Drama is this Zoë involved?"

"She and her lover had kidnapped Noah and me."

"Ah, nice girl," Reid raised his eyebrow.

"Apparently she was part of the Grimaldi family," Luke chuckled. He knew what was coming. Reid didn't disappoint.

"Of course she was," he snorted.

"And she wanted to have my baby."

"Excuse me?" Reid actually looked baffled. "She was family and she…" he shrugged and took a deep breath. "Oh well…as you said…SSD all the way."

"It was," Luke grinned. "At the time it was pretty scary, because Noah was shot and this girl started kissing me…"

They both pulled a face.

"Anyway…her plans failed. But I had a little flashback when Mr. Chimberlane mentioned her name."

"I understand your facial expression now," Reid grinned. "But by the looks of it, it didn't put your off."

"It didn't," Luke agreed, grabbing Reid's hand and softly kissing him. "You go ahead, I need to do something before I go home…"

Reid took Luke's chin between his fingers and looked him in the eye.

"Let me guess…you're gonna visit the Children's Ward."

Luke blushed. "I am. I need to see her."

"I know," Reid kissed him. "You go, I'll sign off with Gwen."

"Okay," Luke swallowed away his disappointment. Part of him had hoped Reid would accompany him. The fact that he didn't, made him aware that the 'no' was very present. He took the papers and pressed them against his chest.

"I'll see you at home," after another quick kiss Luke left and Reid watched him leave with a heavy heart. He felt like a coward and gasped when some sort of time warp showed Luke and him at Java, having an emotional argument.

"_You're the one that can't handle the emotional overload," the Luke-in-his-head said, "And that's why you can't give your heart one hundred percent to anything or to anyone. And you want everybody else to react the exact same way. You just had Katie do exactly what it is you always do. You run away when things get too sensitive. When things get messy, you turn your back, you run away from that mess."_

"_It's called a defense mechanism," the Reid-in-his-head explained. "It's what keeps me sane."_

"_You know what, Reid. It might keep you sane, but it also keeps you from being able to love."_

Damn. He quickly made his way to Gwen.


	137. Chapter 137

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #137 Perfect as it is

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "If the world was perfect, it wouldn't be." - Yogi Berra

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He had found her picture in the pile of papers, but even if he hadn't seen it, he would have known who she was. With his arms filled with fluffy bears and dogs – giving the small hospital shop record sales figures today – he stood on the threshold and swallowed. She looked bruised, fragile and very small. Luke almost shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Santa," was whispered in his ear and Luke smiled.

"I didn't want to single her out, so I bought one for every child in the room…" Luke explained, giving the man next to him a little bump at the shoulder. "I thought you were going home."

"I am. I guess I needed to see her too…"

Luke's big brown eyes glimmered as he handed Reid a few cuddly toys.

"You can be my elf," he grinned and Reid rolled his eyes, but accepted them anyway. He scanned the room and Luke saw how Reid's eyes stopped at the little girl.

"She looks lonely…" Reid muttered and Luke just nodded.

"Let's give her a toy…"

When the men stepped into the room, the sight of the stuffed beasts released a lot of excitement and with big smiles Reid and Luke handed them out. The kids' gratefulness almost made them forget the real reason they were here, but when they arrived at her bed, they both choked up.

She'd had her eyes closed the whole time, but when they reached her, she suddenly opened them, showing them bright blue eyes. Luke had the last toy, a white bear, and when he gave it to her and smiled, she stared into his eyes. For a minute she seemed reluctant to accept the gift, but then she extended both hands and pulled the bear to her chest.

"He's as white as your cast, see?"

Blue eyes met blue eyes and for a moment she frowned. Just when they thought she wouldn't respond, she gave a little nod and closed her eyes again. The show was over.

Waving goodbye in general, Reid and Luke left the room again and only when they walked towards their cars, they found words.

"She has your eyes."

"Don't start, Luke."

"Not manipulating. Just stating the obvious."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, maybe manipulating a little. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. She does have my eyes."

"Why did you come after all?"

"I needed to challenge my defense mechanism…"

Luke smiled. "I'm glad. Now what?"

"Now we go home to Danny and talk to him."

"Okay," Luke gave Reid a kiss and pointed at his car. "See you there."

Getting both his daddies back at the same time proved to be a little much for Danny. He didn't know who to greet and ended up running up and down between them.

"Hey Racing Duckling, slow down," Reid laughed, lifting him up for the second time in the last five minutes. "You're happy to see us again, we get that."

"So you _did_ see Daddy at the hospital," Danny looked a little accusatory, but Luke just smiled.

"Yeah, we ran into each other when I was visiting my mother," he calmly explained and turned to Will.

"Miss Lydia left?"

"Yeah, you just missed her."

"It took longer than I expected. Sorry about that."

"No problem, as I already texted you…" Will winked at him. "But Gwen just called that she was heading home, so I'm going too…"

"Okay, let me walk you out. I want to run something by you real quick…"

"So buddy, how was your day?" Reid put Danny down and the boy started pulling Reid's hand.

"Come. I wanna show you…"

They walked into the dining room slash class room and Danny pointed at a sheet of paper. When Reid took a seat, the boy climbed on his lap and they both looked at the drawing. It was a circle with little rings and lots of color.

"It looks beautiful," Reid softly tapped Danny's leg. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah. You see, Daddy…this ring are the colors of my past."

_That explains the many dark colors_, Reid thought.

"So what are the yellow and orange parts in your past?"

"Yellow is my angel. She lit up the dark. And orange is when I could go to school. It was my escape."

"I see. Well, we don't have to explain the black and the brown now, do we?"

"No," Danny shook his head. "Let's not. I did tell Miss Lydia. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay, Danny. It's your story to tell and you tell it when you want to whoever you want."

"Okay." The boy smiled at him.

Reid's long index finger touched another ring in the circle.

"And what's this?"

"This is now."

"So you feel all green and blue and yellow and red, do you?"

Danny giggled.

"They are happy colors and I feel happy."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is," the boy sounded very content and Reid watched him with a smile, silently making up his mind. Why change anything? Life was perfect the way it was.

"Hey guys," Luke's head peeked in. "Are you hungry yet?"

"Of course," Reid snorted, "but first come and see what our son has been doing today…"

Patiently Danny started to explain the circle, rings and colors again and he was visibly enjoying their undivided attention.

"And what's the middle?"

"That's for tomorrow," Danny smiled.

"I see… well, you did a great job, buddy."

Danny's pride was all over his face.

"Did it feel okay, me being away for a while?"

"Yeah. I haven't been scared."

"I'm glad to hear that," Luke ruffled the boy's hair and rose to his feet. "I'll make us some dinner."

Before Luke had left the room, Reid was on his feet too, lifting Danny to his chest.

"Come on, son. Let's keep your daddy company."

"Can I get robot?"

"Of course." Reid put Danny on the ground and watched him skipping to the living room. Skipping! How joyful was that? When he saw Luke looking at him, he smiled.

"He's happy."

"I know," Luke put his arm around Reid's waist. "So am I. Whatever we decide. Remember that."

Reid kissed his temple. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah, sucking up to the cook…I look right through you, mister."

"You know me too well," Reid softly pinched Luke's thigh, making him squeal. With a quick shift Luke turned himself in front of his doctor and pinched another sensitive body part. The groan was telling and they both laughed.

"Come on, get me some food," Reid slapped Luke's bottom and then quickly moved out of the way to prevent any retaliation. With a wicked smile he got some plates out the cupboard and set the table. Yeah, he loved his life. Just as it was right now.


	138. Chapter 138

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #138 Sharing

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Love only grows by sharing. You can only have more for yourself by giving it away to others." – Brian Tracy

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

After the fried chicken had been transformed into a stack of skin and bones and all veggies had found a way to three stomachs, Luke gave Reid a quick glance and after a nod, the blond looked at their son.

"Danny, we'd like to ask you something."

"Okay. Can I sit with you?"

Luke smiled. "Of course."

He lifted his son to his lap and gave him a big hug. He positioned Danny in a way so he could see the boy's face.

"And you remember our deal, right?"

"Say how I feel, not what I think you want to hear," Danny recited and his fathers smiled.

"Exactly," Luke stroked the boy's leg. "Today someone from Child Services came to talk to us and no, there was no bad news." Luke quickly said and Danny nodded.

"What did she want?"

"It wasn't Mrs. Smith. It was a man and he told us about a little girl that lost her mom and dad."

Danny frowned.

"That's sad."

"Yeah, it is. She's in the hospital."

The frown deepened. "Did somebody hurt her too?"

"Yes, but not like you've been hurt."

"Oh. That's good."

"It is."

"So why did this man want to talk to you?"

"Because they want to give this girl a new home."

"Here?" Danny looked from Luke to Reid. "You're gonna replace me with her?"

"No no no," Luke gave the boy another big hug, "Of course not, silly. We love you, remember?"

"Yeah," Danny looked shy. "But I don't understand…"

"They asked us if we wanted to give this girl a home too."

The boy was back to the frowning.

"Live here? With us? Forever you mean?"

"Yeah. As your sister."

"What did you tell this man?"

"That we would talk to you about it. How do you feel about that? Having a sister?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I never had one." His little fingers made figures on Luke's arm.

"Does she _have_ to live here?"

Luke smiled at him. "No. They will look for another family if we decide not to do it."

"But that family wouldn't be this nice."

"We don't know…"

"_I_ know," Danny sounded sad. "This is a _very_ good home. How old is she?"

"She's five."

That made Danny look up.

"I would be like a big brother then. Just like you."

"That's right."

"Does she want a big brother?"

"We don't know. We haven't asked her yet."

"Have you seen her?"

"We have, just for a moment."

"Did you talk to her?"

"We said a few words, but she didn't. She hasn't spoken yet."

"At all?"

Luke smiled. That had been his question a few hours earlier.

"At all."

Deep in thought Danny nestled himself to Luke's chest, but when Reid stood up to make some coffee, the boy sat up straight again and watched his activities.

"What did you think of her, Daddy?"

Reid looked up from the coffee maker and gave his son a quick smile. He remembered his first impression very well.

"She looked lonely."

"Lonely?" Danny turned to Luke again, "Is she alone in the hospital?"

"No, she's with seven other children in the room. But she seemed in a world of her own…"

The girl had reminded Luke of Tristan, the son of Dave McTaylor. The man's voice bridged his memory with his consciousness. _'Tristan is very introverted. We're seeing some experts…__'_

Everything inside him told him that Zoë was indeed a challenging case. But that didn't scare him off. On the contrary.

"World of her own," Danny repeated softly, taking a deep breath.

"You know how that feels, don't you?" Luke guessed and Danny glanced at him.

"Yeah."

"So, what are you thinking…" Reid placed a small glass of lemonade in front of the boy and a mug of coffee next to it.

"I don't know," the boy shrugged. "It could be nice."

"But?"

"It could also not be nice." Danny shrugged again.

"Okay, let's start with the nice things," Luke encouraged him.

"I would always have someone to play with…" Danny started. "And with us she would be safe. And happy. Like me."

"True," Luke nodded, sipping his coffee. "And what could not be nice?"

"Now I have all your attention. All your love."

"You would still have all our love, Danny. That's what's so great about love. It's not a pie…the parts don't get smaller if you divide it among many others. If anything, there will be more love to share."

When the boy frowned, Luke laughed. "Don't try to understand…it's magic."

Looking at Reid, Luke realized his words had confused his man too, so he added: "Love is the only thing in life that grows when you share it."

"Maybe not the _only_ thing," Reid's provocative tone and raised eyebrow made Luke chuckle.

"I stand corrected," instinctively Luke licked his lips, but then forced himself to break off eye contact with Reid and to focus on the boy on his lap.

"And you're right about the attention thing, Danny. If we added someone to our family, it would mean less attention for you. From us. But you would get attention from this girl. So you hand in some attention from us, but you gain attention from this new family member."

Danny nodded.

"Is she nice?"

"Again, we don't really know," Luke kissed Danny's temple. "We know she lived through some scary times and that she needs a new home. That's about it."

"You don't know her name?"

"Yes, I forgot about that, but we do. Her name is Zoë."

"Zoë," Danny repeated, sounding absent minded. "Do you have a picture?"

"We do…" Luke looked at Reid, "I left the papers in the hallway. Would you mind…?"

"Nope, I'll get it."

"So, tell me what's on your mind, Danny…" Luke whispered and the boy leaned against his chest.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That she won't like me…"

"What? What's not to like about you?"

Danny shrugged.

"I know you and Daddy like me, but before you, there were a lot of people that didn't like me…"

"And now there's a lot of people that do…it's not just me and Daddy. It's Uncle Will, Hallie and Aunt Gwen, GG Emma and Lucinda, Faith, Ethan, Natalie, Aunt Katie and I can go on and on…it a longgggg list…"

Reid returned with the picture and placed it in front of Luke and Danny. His face looked neutral, but Luke could see the emotion in his blue eyes. The small pale face with the red curls and piercing blue eyes and bruising had obviously been difficult to look at for Reid.

Danny picked the photo up and studied it.

"You said she wasn't hurt like me…but she has bruises too."

"Child Services isn't sure, but they think someone threw her on the road. She was found lying beside the road. That would explain the bruising. She also has a broken leg and some broken ribs. But as I said…she hasn't talked and we don't know if she can talk..."

"She looks scared," Danny whispered, his hand softly touching the picture.

"She does," Luke agreed.

"I think she needs a lot of love."

Luke nodded. "And patience. And time. And understanding."

"We can do that, right?" Danny looked Luke in the eye and the blond smiled.

"We can. Question is if we want to…"

"Did you want to…that day I was in the hospital?"

That question threw Luke and automatically he looked at Reid.

"It felt more like a _need_ to," the doctor replied. "We knew we couldn't live with ourselves if we let you go with Mrs. Smith and more bad stuff would have happened to you. We needed to know you were safe and taking you home was the only way to guarantee that."

"Could you live with yourself if anything bad would happen to Zoë?"

Luke and Reid exchanged a telling glance. _Precocious, much? _

"We cannot take in every child that needs help, Danny." Reid sounded defensive, but the boy wasn't impressed.

"This is not every child. This is one little girl."

The way Danny folded his arms and pulled up his chin, a defiant glance in his eyes, reminded Reid of Luke. All ready to save the world. Determined to rescue who he could.

"So you would be okay with it?" The blue eyes narrowed.

"I would," Danny nodded without breaking off the eye contact. "She has blue eyes, just like you. I have brown eyes, just like Daddy."

"And that's important…" Reid tried to sound teasing, but Luke could hear a hint of sarcasm and it made him bite his lip. But before he could end their discussion, Danny answered.

"It is to me. She belongs here."

"Okay, you made your point," Luke rose to his feet, lifting Danny up in the process. "You go up and change into your PJs and we'll be there soon to tuck you in."

When he put Danny down, the boy quickly kissed his cheek, moved over to Reid and repeated the gesture. Then he made his way to the stairs. Skipping again.

Reid watched him leave with mixed feelings. He looked up when he felt Luke's fingers on his cheek.

"Your back isn't against the wall, Reid. He will still be skipping if we decide against taking her in. We'll make him understand. You don't have to fight us on this one. We're a team. Two yes votes and one no is still no."

Luke kissed the curls he loved so much and turned on the threshold.

"See you upstairs?"

Reid quickly nodded and gave Luke a loving smile. "Of course. I'll be there soon. And thanks."

Luke blew him a kiss and without realizing, Reid's hand reached across the table and picked up the photo. God, she looked so fragile. She would probably leak a lot. And do all kinds of girly stuff. Being a girl and all. His thumb moved over her cheek.

'_Could you live with yourself if anything bad would happen to Zoë?'_

Damn.


	139. Chapter 139

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #139 Different

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "The difference between what we do and what we are capable of doing would suffice to solve most of the world's problem." - Mahatma Gandhi

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

With his legs over Luke's, Reid was flipping channels. Growling.

"For some reason all the major stations are under the impression that we want to watch spoiled teenaged brats flaunting their disturbing lack of morals, education and common sense."

"These reality shows are pretty popular," Luke put forward, looking up from his book.

"It blows my mind," Reid grumbled some more.

"I haven't seen you watch that show you liked for a while…something with teenage son in the title… that one made you laugh."

"Ah yes, I Detest My Teenage Son. Well, for some reason they only showed a few episodes and now there's some dumb stuff in its place."

Reid suddenly realized something and his foot nudged Luke.

"Hey, maybe you can start a TV station and put on some good stuff. Something I would like to watch."

Luke grinned. "Kim owns one. Talk to her."

Reid pushed a button and the TV went black. "Hmm, there's a thought. Maybe I should. I'm pretty sure she knows from experience how it feels to detest your teenage son."

Luke chuckled, his eyes still on his book, but his mind at the soft finger that was stroking his naked foot. He never knew quiet evenings like this would be his ultimate favorite. Luke Snyder, people's person, preferred spending time with one guy over an evening with friends or family. Go figure. He smiled. Okay, in his defense, the guy in question _was_ very hot.

"Funny book?"

Luke looked up. "What?"

"You're smiling, but I don't see you reading…" Reid teased. He knew. Of course he knew.

"I'm happy."

"That's good," Reid lifted Luke's foot and kissed it. Feeling the shiver made him grin. He knew Luke so well. Hang on, why was he pulling away his leg?

Reid looked up with a frown and Luke smiled.

"Maybe we should call that Bill guy first. It's only fair. So he can start looking for another family…"

Reid turned from his side to his back, put an arm behind his head and frowned again.

"I didn't realize we made a final decision."

Closing his book – it felt symbolic – Luke shrugged.

"I know we didn't put it into words yet, but your body language was pretty revealing, Reid. Even Danny picked up on it."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me why you didn't want Zoë to live with us."

"Oh great, so now I'm the ogre."

"Of course not. I explained your reason and he understood. Or did you feel any distance when you came up?"

Reid shook his head. Danny had been his loving self.

Luke put the book on the table next to him, took Reid's foot in his hand and started massaging the sole. He smiled when he saw Reid close his eyes, but he stopped when Reid suddenly said:

"This doesn't feel right." Reid opened his eyes again and grinned. "I didn't mean the massage, Looker. Please continue."

"Oh okay," Luke's fingers were back to business, "so what doesn't feel right then?"

"The whole Zoë thing," Reid sighed.

"Could you be more vague?"

"I actually think I could, but I won't," Reid grinned again. "It's just…I know you want to do this and it feels weird to deny you something you want."

"Don't worry about it," Luke shrugged. "Other things will come along that will make me feel…useful. It's okay."

"Useful?" Reid worked his way up and sat straight now, staring at Luke.

"What do you mean? You don't feel useful right now?"

"I do," Luke made a soothing movement with his hand. "It's just…Taking care of Danny has made me realize that this is what I'm supposed to do." He sighed, looking apologetic. "I know it sounds 'out there' and very dramatic, but I can't help it… taking care of Danny, helping this child heal, helping him to feel safe… it feels like this is why I was put out here. On earth."

It made sense. Luke had always been about caring for others. Reid nodded. "But that's what you're doing already, isn't it? On a huge scale, I might add. With the foundation."

"The foundation is about money," Luke refuted. "I give money to people who use that money to care for others. I know it's important and I feel fortunate that I can do it, but it only scratches the surface. I noticed it when Danny came into our lives. The feeling of really making a difference. I know you experience that all the time, Reid. With every surgery you make a difference. I never felt that. Until Danny."

"You make a huge difference in my life too," Reid muttered and Luke squeezed Reid's foot.

"I know. And I'm glad. It's very fulfilling to realize that. But you're an adult. Taking care of a child in need…it's a different level."

Reid nodded. "And Danny is not enough?"

"Danny _is_ enough, Reid."

"But you'd like one more."

Luke smiled. "I'd like one more."

"And you could handle one more…"

"Yeah, I could. I felt a connection with her."

"Of course you did." No sarcasm this time. Not even the tiniest hint of it. There was only love.

"I think I can help her. Get through to her. Make a change," Luke pinched the foot again, "But you know what, Reid? I also trust that there's someone out there who can do the same. If it doesn't feel right to you, it isn't right. It's really that simple. So make the call and let's get it over with."

Reid watched Luke. In awe. Was it really just a few months ago that this blond hottie was a confused and frustrated Tigger, bouncing around, not knowing what was good for him? This _boy_, trying to outrun difficult decisions, playing mind games? And look at him now. Relaxed, confident and wise. So damn wise. Ready to let go of something he really wanted, without manipulation, without trying to change Reid's mind. Wow. He felt so proud. It was such a honor to watch Luke interact with him. Interact with Danny. It was like a front row seat to this ongoing play 'How to love' and Reid had learned so much. Luke was such a great teacher. Such an awesome dad. Such an incredible partner.

He could see Luke swallow when he pulled out his phone and after he punched in the numbers, he dropped the business card in his lap and took Luke's foot in his hand again. His thumb softly stroking the soft skin.

"Yes, Mr. Chimberlane, it's Dr. Reid Oliver. Yeah, hi."

He nodded to something the other man was saying.

"Yes, we did have a talk with Danny and it was very instructive."

Reid could feel the muscle in Luke's foot tense up and he softly massaged it.

"And after a final discussion about it, just now, we made our decision." Reid took a deep breath, his eyes on his lover, smiling as encouraging as he could.

"You can stop the search. Zoë found a home."


	140. Chapter 140

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #140 Ecstatic

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "Carrying the ecstatic feeling will bring the desired goal into view." – Grace Spear

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

After Reid disconnected a very happy Bill Chimberlane, he focused on the man next to him. During his conversation on the phone, all Luke had done was look at him. The big brown eyes a little watery and disbelief all over his face.

Even now, a few minutes after he put his phone on the table, Luke was just staring at him. Finally his brain started to connect with his vocal cords.

"I don't understand…" it was a whisper, "I keep telling myself I heard what I wanted to hear. I can't believe…"

"Believe," Reid softly slapped Luke's leg. "She's coming home."

"I don't understand," Luke muttered again. "I don't know if I should feel ecstatically happy or immensely angry with you."

Hold the phone. Angry?

"I'd stick with ecstatically happy," Reid advised on a teasing tone, but Luke frowned.

"I know you did this to make me happy and I love you for it, but this can't work if your heart isn't in it too, Reid. I can't do this alone…or maybe I can, but that's not how I want to do this and…"

"My heart is in it, Luke," Reid calmly interrupted. "I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't. Really. A lot has been said today. And most of it made sense. Perfect sense. And if I'm completely honest…I knew I wasn't able to step away after we saw her. But I tried to fight it. Our life is so great as it is right now. I was afraid of jinxing it, somehow… Being too greedy. You know?"

Luke nodded, stretching out on the couch and making himself comfortable next to Reid. After Reid had put an arm around Luke and planted a kiss on the blond locks, he continued:

"But your explanation about making a difference…it made me realize this was bigger than you and me. We are so blessed. We have a beautiful home, we're financially secure, we have all this love… so much to share. And I'm still here. That plane crash kept creeping in too. I'm still here. It feels like a gift. _Not_ taking her in didn't feel like an option anymore."

"I love you so much…" Luke was still whispering. "And not because I got my way."

"I know," Reid squeezed Luke's chin. "I am so proud of you. How you handled this. A whole path of emotional blackmail and manipulation was open, but you didn't take it."

"I came very close, a few times…" Luke admitted and Reid grinned.

"They don't count. You didn't, that's what matters."

Their lips found each other and after some groaning and shifting, Reid found himself on Luke's chest. He could live with that. Especially when he felt Luke's fingers slip under his shirt, finding their way over his back.

Their kiss deepened and Reid's hand was about to release Luke's zipper from all the tension, when a soft voice made them freeze.

"What are you doing?"

Reid forced himself to stay put and to smile as relaxed as possible.

"Remember how Luke and I want to be as close as possible? That's what we're doing right now. Being as close as possible."

Danny's sleepy eyes lit up a little.

"On the couch too?"

"Everywhere," Reid's smile turned into a grin when he glanced at Luke. "Whenever and wherever possible."

"Okay." Danny nodded.

"But tell me, young man…what are you doing up and downstairs? Didn't we have a rule about the stairs?"

The boy lowered his head. "We have, Daddy. I was extra careful. Promise. But I really need to talk to you."

That made Reid finally leave Luke's warm body and sit up.

"I'm all ears. What's up?"

"Daddy told me why you didn't want Zoë to live with us," before Reid could interrupt, he saw the tears on Danny's face and alarmed he lifted the boy up.

"Hey…what's going on?"

"I feel it's my fault that she will not have a great home now…"

"Sweetie…" Luke started, but Danny was too agitated to calm down.

"No Daddy, it isn't fair. I know you have a busy job, but you're a great daddy. You're funny and nice and you don't yell or hit…and that's more important than how much time you can spend with us…"

Reid pulled the boy in for a hug.

"Thank you for saying that."

"But it's true and I want Zoë to have that too, Daddy."

"She will, Danny."

"Because it's not fair if she…what?"

Luke and Reid chuckled.

"She will. I already called Child Services. Zoë will live with us."

"She will?" Danny clapped his hands, bouncing on Reid's lap, "You really said yes?"

"I really said yes," Reid confirmed and Danny pulled himself so close, that he almost choked Reid.

"I'm so happy, Daddy."

"I'm glad, son. I'm happy too."

Danny turned to Luke and then made his way to his other father.

"You look very happy too, Daddy."

"I am, sweetie."

"When can I meet her?"

"We don't know yet. The man from Child Services will make arrangements."

Danny clapped his hands again.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, it is. So let's get some sleep now. We need to do a lot of stuff before Zoë comes home and I need your help with that…"

"Okay Daddy," Luke also received a bear hug and the boy clung onto Luke's neck when the man stood up. With a telling smile Reid followed them up the stairs. Did Luke swing his hips more than usual? Those tight jeans were…something else.

Fortunately Danny wasn't pushing his luck and went back to bed without asking for a story and when they came downstairs, Reid grabbed Luke by the waist and pulled himself against the strong back.

"First door to your left, Mr. Snyder…" he whispered and he could feel Luke chuckle.

"At your command, Dr. Oliver,"

"I love the obedient version of you," Reid growled and Luke grinned.

"Well, make the most of it while it lasts…" he challenged and Reid started squinting a little as the anticipation became overwhelming.

"Take off your clothes," he whispered and Luke gave him a seductive smile while he started to unbutton his shirt. Way too slow, of course. With a frustrated "For the life of me" Reid jumped in to help, but Luke softly slapped away the hands.

"Hands off," his voice was raw. He then finally reached the last button and – again way too slow – peeled his shirt from his broad shoulders. Reid lifted his hands.

"Can I at least touch?"

"You can. But taking off my clothes was my assignment. I don't want you helping me with that."

"Could you step up the pace?" Reid sounded extremely frustrated by now, but Luke shook his head.

"One very hot and wise doc once told me that it takes how long it takes," he teased, taking his time with the button on his jeans. "Just enjoy the process…" he whispered, slipping his hand under Reid's shirt. "Need any help with yours?"

"Please focus on undressing yourself," Reid groaned, grabbing the blond locks and pulling Luke in for an attack of the tongues that left them both panting. It didn't make Luke speed up, though.

Agonizingly slowly he lowered his zipper, enjoying the look in Reid's eyes. The hunger. The lust. The passion. The love. The admiration.

"God, you're so beautiful…a demonic tease, but so beautiful…" Reid started to undress himself, "and just a fair warning…I'm not sure how long I can…"

When Reid leaned in for another kiss, Luke pushed him back, removed every piece of clothing and gave Reid a wicked grin.

"I'm ready for my next assignment…"

"Hell no, I've learned my lesson, Lucifer…" Reid placed one hand behind Luke's neck and their bodies found each other in a soft collision. "Do whatever you want, but do it fast."

And Luke did.


	141. Chapter 141

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #141 Connected

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Since you cannot do good to all, you are to pay special attention to those who, by the accidents of time, or place, or circumstances, are brought into closer connection with you." - Augustine of Hippo

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Dr. Oliver…" _What are YOU doing here? _her eyes asked.

Reid quickly glanced at her name tag – a little trick he learned from Bob – and nodded.

"Nurse Tyler."

He looked into the room and almost smiled when he saw familiar fluffed animals in little arms in every bed.

"We had a surprise visit from a secret benefactor, yesterday," Nurse Tyler dared to grin. "The description they gave, pointed us to a certain blond young man and a curly haired helper…"

Reid looked at her again and shrugged.

"Guilty as charged. Luke and I gave them something to hold onto."

Nurse Tyler smiled. She didn't know her Chief of Staff very well, but so far so good. Apparently he had checked out his nastiness on his way to this Children's Ward.

"Did you come here for a particular reason?" she tried cautiously and Reid suddenly realized that an unannounced visit of the COS had put her on edge.

"Yes and no," he hesitated, knowing that the news would be out there soon anyway. "I don't have any complaints or anything like that, so you can relax."

Nurse Tyler took an exaggerated deep breath, earning herself a quick grin from the doctor.

"So…all smooth sailing up here?" Reid asked as neutral as possible and the nurse nodded.

"Basically it's all pretty standard. There's one patient that has our special attention right now, but she's doing reasonably okay. Physically speaking, at least. She's in Child Services' care and…"

When she saw Reid watching Zoë, something began to click.

"…you know about Zoë."

"I know about Zoë," Reid agreed calmly, without taking his eyes off the girl.

"You were both here to see _her_, yesterday."

Reid nodded.

Excitement started to take over the nurse's face.

"Is she…are you…"

This time Reid did look at her and his smile was short, but genuine.

"We are."

It was obvious she managed to rein in her unprompted need to hug her COS just in time and with a blush she stepped back.

"I'm sorry…"

"No need. Your compassion is commendable. But please, don't say anything. She doesn't know yet. CS arranged a meeting this afternoon to introduce us."

"Dr. Oliver, you made my day," Nurse Tyler gave him an open smile to back her words up, but frowned when a male voice concluded:

"That's something you don't hear every day, do you, Oliver?"

"You'd be surprised," Reid calmly replied, shrugging. "But what are you doing here, Doogie? I thought you had a meeting."

"I'm on my way, but I heard you were wandering out here and this being my turf…"

"Being the Head Honcho around here, this whole hospital in my turf…" Reid raised an eyebrow and Chris had the decency to lower his head.

"I didn't mean to imply that you were not allowed here…"

"Good." Reid turned his back to Chris and came face to face with Nurse Tyler. He liked the amusement in her eyes. "You've been helpful. Thank you."

"I'm glad, Dr. Oliver. Thank you for your interest."

With a last quick glance at Zoë, Reid made his way back to his office, trying to ignore the man next to him.

"Interest in what, Reid?"

"I wasn't checking up on you, Doogie. What's your beef? I like to keep in touch with every part of this hospital."

"Okay," Chris still looked suspicious, "It's just that I didn't think you'd be this… involved."

"Ah well, maybe it's time you stop assuming, Dr. Hughes. Good luck at your meeting. Secure that budget for two new doctors and I'll buy you lunch."

He laughed out loud when he saw Chris' dazzled gaze.

"Guess you didn't expect that one either, Doogie…" he slapped his colleague on the back and without giving Chris another look, he walked into his office. Still chuckling.

***

He wasn't happy and it showed. Of course he understood. He also knew without any doubt that Reid was as unhappy about it as he was. But still…he was the one waiting for Mr. Chimberlane with a grumpy child next to him.

"So Daddy isn't going to be there at _all_?" The indignation was fierce.

"We'll just have to wait and see, sweetie. I only know there's been an accident and Daddy was the only one available to do this surgery."

"But this is important…"

"It is, but so is this surgery. It could be someone's daddy in there and Daddy is trying real hard to save his life."

Danny nodded. He started to see the bigger picture.

"Yeah, that's important too."

"At least we're gonna meet Zoë…" Luke tried to soften the disappointment, "so let's focus on that."

The boy smiled and when his smile faded and his eyes showed distrust, Luke knew without looking that Bill Chimberlane had arrived.

"Mr. Snyder," their handshake was firm, "and you must be Danny."

The boy pressed the hand reluctantly and moved a little closer to his father, while Bill Chimberlane kept smiling. He was not surprised by this reception, but he was thrown by the sight of this boy. After seeing the photos of the starved youngster, he hadn't expected this picture of health. The way Luke had put a hand on Danny's shoulder, exchanging a reassuring smile, made Chimberlane nod. This little intermezzo told him enough.

"Ready to meet Zoë?"

That question made Danny lose some of his initial mistrust and he gave the stranger a quick smile.

"Does Zoë know who we are?"

"Yeah, we informed her earlier this afternoon."

"How did she take the news?"

Bill shrugged. "Silently. We're not sure how much she's actually taken in, to be honest. She doesn't show much emotion."

For a moment Luke felt fear creeping in. Could he do this? He had been so convinced, but he started to doubt himself. The hand on his back startled him, but he calmed down when he looked at the man next to him.

"You can do this," Bill smiled and Luke straightened his back, following the man to the bed in the corner.

Again Zoë lay there with her eyes closed and Danny looked up to Luke.

"Is she sleeping?" he whispered and Luke ruffled his hair.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's just a little shy."

Big blue eyes refuted him. Her gaze was challenging. _Shy? Me?_

"Or maybe she's not," Luke continued, answering her glance with a teasing smile. It made her frown and Luke almost chuckled. A frown was good. A frown was connecting.

He noticed Danny had been hiding behind his legs and again he put his hand on the little shoulder.

"Do you want me to lift you up?"

The boy nodded and by the way he clung onto him, Luke realized how tense Danny was.

"Hey Zoë, this is Danny," Luke introduced his son and the way the two kids were staring at each other sparkled some hope. Zoë looked inquisitive, while Danny looked shy but approachable.

"Is it okay if Danny sits on your bed?" Luke asked and for a moment Zoë looked at him, frowning again. Then she slowly nodded and focused on the boy.

After Luke had put Danny on the bed, he pulled in a chair and sat down. When he noticed Bill at the point of saying something, he shook his head and signaled to the kids. He didn't want to miss a second of their silent interaction. After looking at each other for a while, Danny softly touched Zoë's hand.

"Pain?"

After a little hesitation, the girl shook her head.

"Sad?"

Again some hesitation, then some tears and a nod.

Luke swallowed, watching Danny stroking the girl's hand.

"That's okay," the boy whispered. "It's okay to cry. You're safe now."

In an attempt to fight back the tears, Luke looked at Bill Chimberlane at the other side of the bed, but the man didn't notice. He was obviously fascinated by Danny and the way this wounded boy reached out to the girl. Bill knew what he was looking at. He knew what he was hearing. Danny was passing on the soothing words that his fathers had used to ease his pain. The love in the words was breathtaking.

With one hand on Zoë's, Danny's other hand reached to Luke and instinctively Luke moved his chair a little closer, so Danny could touch his face.

"This is Daddy Luke," Danny gave him a quick smile and then turned his attention back to the girl, "and he's a very good daddy, Zoë. You'll like him. Both daddies. They laugh a lot and they smile a lot…and they listen. Really listen."

Zoë just nodded, without looking at Luke. Her eyes were fixated on Danny. Hanging on every word.

"I can be your big brother, if you want."

Danny looked at her, but when she didn't respond, he squeezed her hand.

"Would you like that?"

Zoë shrugged, frowning again.

"I never had a sister before," Danny continued. "It could be fun…"

The blue eyes narrowed a little and suddenly she lifted her free hand and touched Danny's cheek. When he smiled, something broke open and she smiled too. Not very long and not very big, but it was a definite smile.

Danny looked absolutely proud and when he turned to Luke to share this moment, he noticed another familiar face approaching them.

"Daddy!"


	142. Chapter 142

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**#142 Celebration

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**"In our work and in our living, we must recognize that difference is a reason for celebration and growth, rather than a reason for destruction. Audre Lorde

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Before Luke could look up, he felt Reid's fingers in his hair, followed by two lips. The soft kiss made him smile and he lifted his head for the real deal.

"Hey," Luke was startled when he saw the exhaustion on Reid's face, "tough case?"

"Yeah…" Reid shook hands with Bill Chimberlane, put a kiss on Danny's hair, smiled at Zoë and pulled in a chair next to Luke. "But he made it through…so far, so good."

He gave Luke a smile _I'm okay_ and then turned to the children in front of him, but before he could say anything, Danny took over.

"This is Daddy Reid, Zoë. He's a doctor. He had to save someone's daddy. That's why he's late."

Luke grinned at the man next to him and Reid gave him a quick wink. He leaned back in his chair, letting Zoë look him over. Again blue eyes met each other and again it made the girl frown. Reid couldn't help wondering what went on in her head.

"How are you, Zoë?" the doctor gave her a full smile, but the girl didn't return it and Danny felt the need to rush to her defense.

"She is sad, Daddy," he squeezed the girl's hand again, "just like I was, remember?"

Both dads nodded, but didn't speak. Somehow they sensed Danny's need to share.

"When I met Daddy Reid, I was sad too," he confided, "and I was very scared, because the people I was with hurt me a lot. So when Daddy told me he would make sure I would be safe, I didn't believe him. But he did, Zoë. And I'm not sad anymore."

Zoë gave Danny a hint of a smile and then put her finger before her mouth. It made Danny chuckle.

"Do I talk too much?"

Chuckle turned into giggling when Zoë nodded with amusement in her eyes.

"That's because I have to do all the talking," Danny boldly teased and Zoë's frown was back.

"Can you talk?" the boy asked and after a moment she gave a vague nod.

"You just don't want to…" Danny concluded and the girl nodded again.

"That's okay," the boy shrugged, "We'll get used to that…"

For a minute she looked surprised and then glanced at Luke and Reid. When she saw both men nodding, her frown deepened.

"Okay guys, let's leave it to this for today," Bill Chimberlane rose to his feet, giving Zoë a friendly smile, and then turned to the two men.

"Could you wait for me in the hall? I need to talk to Zoë for a few minutes and then I'd like to speak to you."

Danny looked annoyed, obviously not ready to leave yet. Reluctantly he let go of the small hand.

"Bye Zoë…see you soon…"

The girl nodded, giving him another smile. The biggest one today. It made Danny beam.

When Reid stood up, Danny stretched his arms out to him and with a telling smile, Reid lifted him up and held him close.

"Hey Panda Boy, ready to go home?"

To Reid's surprise the boy shook his head and looked at him with a mysterious grin.

"We're not going home, Daddy."

"We're not?" Reid looked at Luke and with a loving smile the blond showed an envelope in his pocket.

"We have something to celebrate…"

_The papers_? Reid mouthed silently and after Luke's nod, he kissed Danny's temple.

"And where are we going to celebrate?"

"At Al's, Daddy! I can eat a thousand fries!"

"A thousand?" Reid rolled his eyes, "You must be very hungry!"

They all chuckled and when they turned to Zoë for their goodbyes, the girl was watching them with a confused expression on her face.

"Bye Zoë," Luke blew her a kiss, "See you soon!"

Reid just waved and for a moment he thought she would wave back. Her hand was already lifted a little when she let it fall. Their eyes locked again and Reid smiled. _It's okay. _

Was it his imagination or did she really gave him a quick nod? He definitely saw something flicker in her eyes. Somehow he had touched her. And for now, that was enough to feel faith.

Al's was busy, but not too crowded and while Danny found them a table he was hopping all the way again Al's owner left his place behind the counter to greet the dads.

"Hey guys, good to see you!"

"Hey Hank, how's life?"

Henry rolled his eyes without real annoyance.

"Would it kill you to use my real name?"

"I don't know," Reid grinned, "But I'm not taking any chances…"

"You could…with that army of guardian angels you have working for you…" Henry handed them the menus and folded his arms. The serious undertone didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah…I don't want to overburden them though."

"You have a point," Henry nodded and turned to Danny with his friendliest smile.

"So young man, what can I get you?"

All shy the boy moved a little closer to Reid and his eyes were pleading for help, so the doctor took over.

"My son would like a thousand fries, Hank. But let's start with twenty and work our way up from there," he winked at Danny, "and he likes those chicken thingies."

"Nuggets," Luke patiently added and Reid shrugged, continuing his order. "And for me some chili…"

"Some?" Henry raised an eyebrow, "Are you ill?"

"I stand corrected," Reid even lowered his head a little, "_lots_ of chili. And please feed the hot blond too."

"You're too kind," Henry muttered and Luke calmly agreed.

"He is." He then gave his order and after Henry left, he turned to Danny.

"Today is a very special day…"

"I know!" The boy beamed. "We met Zoë! And she liked me!"

"Of course she did," Reid said matter-of-factly, enjoying Danny's enthusiasm. He wasn't about to admit it voluntarily, but he too had felt some sort of relief when the CS guy _Bill something_ had joined them in the hall of the hospital to share his 'talk' with Zoë. She was okay with her new living arrangements and she had smiled when Bill had mentioned Danny.

"I think my gut instinct was right," Bill Something had concluded, visibly pleased with himself, "This looks like the perfect match."

Reid wasn't too sure about the perfect part yet. They needed to find a whole new balance as a family. But according to all indications, this could work.

Luke's voice pulled Reid back to the now.

"Yes, that made it a very special day already," the blond agreed, smiling at Danny. "But there's more."

Luke pulled out the envelope and had the boy's full attention. He frowned when he saw the papers, but then smiled and pointed at his own name.

"It's about me?"

"It is," Luke shared a happy glance with Reid, "This document confirms what we've known for a few weeks now…we belong together. You're officially our son now."

For a minute Danny just sat there. One finger still on the paper, on his own name. Then he took a deep breath and showed his fathers a watery but extremely radiant smile.

"I'm _so_ happy," the boy started caressing the paper with his whole hand now. "No one can take me away anymore."

"Nope," Luke gave him his biggest smile, "No one."

When Reid saw Henry approaching, balancing two trays loaded with food, he quickly removed the papers from the table. Noticing how Henry tried to fight his curiosity made Reid grin, smelling the chili made him soft in the heart. So he threw his food supplier a bone.

"We just got the papers to prove it, Hank. Danny is officially our son now."

Noticeably surprised by Reid's candor, Henry blushed.

"That is great news!" After he put the plates on the table, he grabbed the bill and transformed it into a tiny ball. "Dinner is on me."

"Henry, that's…"

"No Luke, let me do this. I want to celebrate with you. The three of you…let me just say that you restored my faith in humanity. You make an awesome trio…"

After a quick exchange of looks with Reid, Luke gave Henry the scoop.

"Soon to be a quartet…"

"What?" Henry pulled in a chair and sat down. "You're expecting another child?"

"You _did_ pay attention during your biology lessons, Hank?" Reid teased and Henry shrugged.

"You eat like a pregnant woman…" He then turned to Luke for more information. "Tell me…"

"It's a little girl," Luke said and suddenly Danny became all verbal.

"Her name is Zoë and she's five and she likes me…"

"I'm not surprised," Henry gave the boy his most open smile again and this time Danny didn't back away. "Who wouldn't want a big brother like you?"

It made the boy beam and, apparently feeling the need to return a compliment, he raised a fry. "They are very nice!"

"Thank you," Henry bowed his head a little. "I will tell the cook."

Suddenly realizing he had a business to run, Henry stood up again and drew up the chair.

"I'm happy for you guys. Enjoy your meal."

All ready to do just that, Reid almost growled when he heard a male voice addressing Luke. The look on his blond's face made him alert, though.

"And here we meet again," the stranger sounded fake and after giving the man a quick glance, Luke focused on his food again. Completely normal behavior for Reid, but conspicuously out of character for Luke. It even made Reid stop eating for a moment, as he scanned the man next to him. Who was this?


	143. Chapter 143

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #143 Yes, you can

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek." - Barack Obama

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"I don't understand your need to acknowledge my presence every time we run into each other, Professor Jarvis," Luke looked absolutely indifferent and Reid's heart filled with pride. He moved his chair back a little so he could watch the man even better and – oblivious of Luke's warning look – he grinned.

"Ah, the evil professor…"

Mason Jarvis looked amused, as if Reid had paid him a compliment. His "I'm really not that bad, once you know me" sounded seductive and Reid was tempted to make gagging noises, but noticing Luke's discomfort he decided on another journey. He raised his eyebrow, looked Mason over and gave him the coldest and most arrogant look he ever produced. Ever.

"You're not worth my energy," he concluded and returned to his plate. From the corner of his eye he could see the man's hands clutching the empty chair in an obvious attempt to keep his cool.

"You didn't pick a very social one this time, Luke," Mason sneered, but Luke shrugged.

"Him not being social with _you_ is perfectly fine by me."

"Ah, afraid I will snatch this one away from you too, are you?"

Luke looked up, giving him a cold smile. "Nope."

He then gave a quick glance at Danny, but that hadn't the effect he hoped for. It didn't make Mason Jarvis back down. On the contrary.

"A kid? Really? That's your straitjacket of choice this time?"

Luke saw Reid all ready to come to his defense, so he quickly shook of his head.

_I can do this._

Reid leaned back in his chair, smiling._ I know you can_. _You go for it!_

"Do you actually think I could care less what you think of me?"

"Well, according to Noah you're…"

"Do you actually think I could care less what _he_ thinks of me?"

That question threw Mason a little. "You used to…"

"Past tense," Luke shrugged, "Pluperfect, I might add. You're a professor, so I assume you know your grammar."

"My my, look at you, all confident…" Mason was losing ground and he knew it, but refused to admit it.

To his surprise, Luke gave him an almost blinding smile. "Thank you."

_Damn. It wasn't meant to be compliment. _

Before he could think of a new attack, he felt a hand on his back.

"Please take a seat at one of our empty tables or leave, but stop badgering my valued guests."

Even though the loud shirt was a joke, the tone of this guy was no laughing matter. But Mason had to try just one more time.

"And you think you have a right to interfere with this conversation, because…"

"…I own this joint. And you know what…you just forfeited your right to a great meal. I want you to leave and stay away. You outstayed your welcome."

"You can not throw me out," Mason snorted. He pondered his chances and decided he could take this clown out with one hand behind his back.

"But I can," another voice meddled in and when Mason turned, he knew he was defeated. And it wasn't even the body. It was the eyes. The eyes of a street fighter. Or maybe this guy tussled alligators. He had the accent for it.

"What a drama for no reason," Mason Jarvis tried to save face, "I was just…"

"We don't care. You're done. If Henry wants you out of here, you're out of here," the man's tone was calm and even friendly, but Mason wasn't fooled. The eyes were icy.

Before he could walk away, Reid tapped him on the arm.

"Professor Jarvis, a word of the wise…the next time you see one of us…pretend you didn't."

Before Mason could answer, Reid had turned his focus on the boy next to him, literally giving him the cold shoulder. Without another word, Professor Jarvis left the building.

While walking back to the counter, Henry waved his arms like an overstating and over staging actor. "Okay people, show is over. Back to normal. Enjoy your meals."

He then kissed a blond on her cheek and lifted a small child in the air.

"That was great timing, Bubbles," he stated, while he bounced Jacob on his arm. "And divine providence that our Aussie was with you."

"Hardly providence," Katie smirked. "He's everywhere I go…"

"And you're loving every minute of it," Simon teased, winking at Henry. "I just put your garbage out, mate. Now I need some food."

"Food you will get," Henry promised, nodding at the Snyder-Oliver party. "Do you want me to move a table to theirs?"

"I'm not sure they want…" Katie started, but then she saw Luke waving them in and she grinned. "I guess they want. Let's do that."

After the whole Jarvis intermezzo, the celebration really started to become festive. It inspired Luke to elaborate on even more festive plans.

"We should throw a party, Reid."

"What?" The doctor had been silently listening to the friendly banter around him and the question caught him by surprise. "Why?"

"Hello," Luke rolled his eyes, "The papers, Zoë, your little cab adventure…let's celebrate life."

"I thought we already did that," Reid slurped his soda and chuckled when it made Danny giggle.

"Hey doc, are you gonna deprive us of a party now, mate?" Simon grinned. "I personally think it's a brilliant idea."

"You throw the party then," Reid challenged and Katie laughed.

"He doesn't even have a place to live…"

While Simon and Katie kept themselves busy with a game of tease, Reid saw his blond frown and he covered Luke's hand with his own.

"If you want to throw a party, we'll have one, Luke. Your remark came out of the blue for me, that's all."

Luke softly squeezed Reid fingers and smiled.

"I know we already had some big parties the last few weeks…If you think it's too much…"

"It's not. And you're right… we have some very good reasons for a party."

"Can I come too?" Danny asked and Reid ruffled his hair.

"It wouldn't be a party without you, son."

"I'll drink to that, mate." Simon raised his soda to Danny and the boy mirrored the gesture with a beaming smile.

"Already a date in mind?" Katie pulled out her phone and made her way to her schedule, when she noticed Reid watching her.

"What?"

"You're invited?"

"Shut up," she hit him on the arm, "Give a date."

"Maybe we could combine it with Bob's Farewell Party," Luke suggested, "Just like we did with Christmas. We start at Memorial and continue at our place."

"That's in a few days," Reid frowned, "Do we have enough time to arrange all that?"

"We?" Luke gave him a telling smile.

"Well, okay then…you," Reid grinned.

"It'll be okay. Just leave it all to me."

"Gladly," Reid nodded and then lifted Danny off his chair onto his lap. "This young man is notably quiet…are you tired, buddy?"

The way the boy nestled against Reid's chest was telling and for a moment they all looked at him with tenderness.

"He's a special little guy," Simon sounded emotional, "I wish…"

He shook his head and Katie softly nudged him. "You wish what?"

"Never mind," Simon gave her a quick smile, "And soon that little girl finds a home with you…you guys are making a difference. I admire that."

"Thanks," Reid held Danny close to him, "But it's a two way street. He makes a difference in our life too."

Both men looked each other in the eye and Simon nodded with a smile. "Give and take."

"Exactly. Balance." When Reid saw Luke standing up, he followed his lead and he softly tapped Simon's shoulder in passing.

"Be clear," he whispered and Simon gave him a nod. He knew Reid was on to him and although a little annoyed by it, he felt some relief too. He had someone in his corner. That didn't happen very often. He watched the two dads and their boy leave Al's and when Simon turned back to Katie, he smiled.

"What was that about?"

Simon shrugged. _Be clear_. Oh. Right.

"I guess Reid understands my current longing."

"Longing?" Katie frowned. "Longing for what?" _Adventure? Scandal? Swindle?_

"A family of my own."


	144. Chapter 144

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #144 Memory Lane

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Tell me and I forget. Teach me and I remember. Involve me and I learn." - Benjamin Franklin

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

When Luke looked up, his fingers above the keyboard, all ready to continue his mail to Casey, he took a moment to absorb his view: Reid sprawled on the other end of the couch with one hand on Luke's naked foot and one hand holding some magazine. Luke couldn't see which one. Reid couldn't either. His eyes were closed and the even breathing and softened facial features told the whole story.

For some reason he always loved watching Reid sleep. He looked as vulnerable as Luke knew he was. True, it had taken him several months to recognize the vulnerability underneath the sarcasm, the reticence, the arrogance and the coldness. The first time he had witnessed it from a distance. Reid's interaction with Katie and Jacob had been surprising, to say the least. And knowing _that_ Reid was in there – _somewhere_ – too, had made Luke more observant and he had discovered little pieces of evidence that maybe, just maybe, Reid was human after all.

He remembered sitting on that hotel bed together, in Dallas. How Reid had shared his memories of Annie. Annie, the little girl Luke never met, but who felt so familiar anyway. The little girl that had acknowledged Reid's caring heart, the big spirit that had helped Danny through his darkest hours. Annie had known what Luke now knew too. Dr. Reid Oliver was more human than most of the people he had met so far.

Luke smiled when he felt Reid's fingers move on his foot.

"Watching me sleep again, Looker?" Reid's voice was soft and a little grating.

"Yeah."

"I like that," Reid gave him a quick smile and closed his eyes again.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Luke softly tapped Reid's foot. "I know you're exhausted."

"Hmmm," Reid opened one eye, "Will you join me?"

Luke gave him a 'duh' look and Reid had both eyes open now.

"I thought you were writing…"

"I was," Luke nodded, "Answering a mail to Case. But I can do that in bed too…"

_Anything to get you some rest. _

"Sounds good," Reid murmured.

_Anything to keep you close. _

"I'll lock up," Luke put his laptop on Reid's legs, "Could you take that with you? I'll be right there."

Reid nodded, softly moaning when he broke away from the couch.

"God, I'm getting old."

"It's been a long day," Luke gave him a quick kiss and made his way to the kitchen, "Can I get you anything?"

After Reid's "Just bring yourself", Luke walked over to the kitchen door and after confirming that it was locked, he closed the curtains. He stopped when he noticed the light in the house in the distance. It was a nice feeling to have his uncle so close.

"Goodnight Seth," Luke whispered as he shut out the rest of the world by closing the last curtain. For a moment he looked around. His kitchen. He remembered how they'd walked in here that very first time. He remembered standing here after they had made love for the very first time. He remembered how he had made his first breakfast in here. He remembered the first time Reid had 'helped him cook'. It hadn't been helpful, but very satisfying. He remembered the many conversations at their kitchen table. Funny stories. Loving stories. Heartbreaking stories. He remembered their first breakfast with Danny. So many memories.

It became harder and harder to realize he'd had a life before Reid. Like everything had been a dress rehearsal, preparing him for his life now.

"_My my, look at you, all confident…"_

Luke grinned, opening the fridge door and scanning the abundance of food in there. He decided on some leftovers and filled a tray. He didn't understand why Mason Jarvis felt the need to seize every opportunity to belittle him, but a part of him was glad Mason had. Their little verbal battle had made Luke realize that the evil professor had no hold over him anymore. Even bringing up Noah hadn't been useful ammunition for Mason.

"_So Noah is gonna be with us in spirit on every date we go on and I should just get used to that, is that what you're saying?" _

Luke closed the fridge door with a frown. Where did this memory came from?

"_I promise I will keep him very quiet. You won't even know that he's there."_

Oh my God. Luke had lifted up the tray, but put it down on the counter again. All of a sudden it hit him. He had pushed the memory of that date, and especially the fact that Reid had turned down his offer 'to come in', in his 'WTF?'-file, but suddenly he knew. Suddenly he understood. For some reason he now could decipher the code in Reid's question.

"_So even now you've made your choice and decided you want to spend your life with me, I will always have to share you with Noah?" _

And what did he do? He confirmed it.

"_Yeah, he will always be on my mind, but I'll keep it to myself. I'll keep it hidden."_

All he ever thought about was how Reid had rejected him that night, but it had been action-reaction. He had rejected Reid first. Oh my God.

He took the tray again and made his way to the bedroom. He needed to tell Reid. He knew it wouldn't change anything. He knew they'd moved on way past that. But he needed to set this straight.

The minute he entered the room, he knew it would have to wait, though. Reid had made it to the bed, had put the laptop on Luke's pillow and apparently had dropped himself right there and then. Fully dressed, Reid was sound asleep.

Luke put the tray down on his bedstand and as carefully as possible he rolled Reid on his back. Besides a soft moan, Reid didn't respond so Luke turned his attention to Reid's shirt. He was glad of his experience. He could undress Reid with his eyes closed. He didn't, though. He loved watching Reid sleep through this striptease. Pulling off the pants woke him up enough to frown and Luke stopped for a moment.

"It's okay. I'm almost done."

"Hmmm," Reid sighed. "I'm so tired."

"I know," Luke touched Reid's cheek, "let me remove this…" he turned down the covers, "just roll over here now."

With a little help, Reid reached his side of the bed and after Luke put the covers over him, Reid smiled.

"I like that."

"Like what, sweetie?"

"You, tucking me in. Taking care of me."

Luke undressed himself and crawled in too, letting Reid know he was close by kissing him softly.

"I'm glad," Luke whispered. "I love taking care of you. Now go back to sleep."

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you, Reid."

"I know," the sigh sounded blissful. "I'm a lucky guy."

"So am I," Luke assured him, but he wasn't sure his answer made it to Reid's brain. He softly kissed him again. "Sleep tight, my love."

The laptop was still on his pillow and he put it on the floor. Casey could wait. With a content smile he nestled himself against Reid. 'Lucky guy' was the understatement of the year.


	145. Chapter 145

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #145 Miracle of love

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "No one really lives without giving what it is you give." – Ilse de Lange watch?v=ufOGzW761d8

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

For a moment he didn't realize what woke him up so abruptly, but then he heard it again.

"No!"

Reid switched on the lamp next to him and turned to Luke. His blond was covered in sweat, frantically moving his head from left to right, obviously in the middle of a nightmare. Before he could wonder what the topic was, Luke shared it.

"Not Reid!"

Oh boy.

"I'm here, Luke…" Reid softy caressed the damp locks of hair, "It's not real. I'm here."

Although Luke's breathing was still fast, the shaking of his head stopped and Reid kept talking in a soft but firm tone.

"It's okay, Luke. It's a dream. I'm here."

The heaving chest calmed down and after a few minutes Luke came back to earth, blinking against the light, frowning and visibly confused.

"You had a nightmare," Reid explained, turning off the light and huddling to Luke's body again.

"I woke you up…" Luke bit his lip, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Reid sounded a little harsh, "Do you remember the dream?"

Luke took a deep breath.

"It was the train thing again," he whispered. "It all looks so real…"

Reid didn't answer, but was back to fondling Luke's hair. He knew how soothing this was for Luke and he loved doing it. Perfect win-win.

"The other day…when I was sitting in front of the TV, thinking you died in that plane crash…" Luke's voice broke and the sniffling told Reid how emotional his lover was, so he pulled himself even closer, "I actually considered myself lucky that I wouldn't have to see you all bloody and wounded as I do in this dream…How awful is that?"

"Why awful?" Reid frowned.

"Considering myself lucky in circumstances like that," Luke's voice was even softer now.

"I think it's powerful," Reid calmly refuted. "That you were able to find something to be grateful about. Even in the worst situation you found something good. And that happens to be one of the things I admire in you, so please don't turn it into something bad now."

It made Luke chuckle.

"If you put it _that_ way…" He became more aware of his surroundings and he softly touched Reid's arm.

"I'm so glad it's a dream," he mumbled, pulling Reid's head in for a soft kiss. The minute their lips touched, they parted and with a soft moan their tongues started their familiar and comforting dance.

"Apparently I'm recharged," Reid whispered, pushing his lower body to Luke's leg to bring his point across and Luke deepened the kiss. His fingers needed to feel Reid's skin to erase his memories of nightmare-Reid, hooked up to all kind of machines. His mouth needed to feel Reid's breath, wiping out the memories of nightmare-Reid's last sigh. His body needed to feel Reid's heart beat. In Reid's own chest. Strong and fast, right now.

"I'm here," Reid whispered again, rolling on top of Luke, giving his lover full access to all of him. And Luke accepted the offer with both hands and legs.

"I love you so much," Luke moaned and Reid pushed himself up a little so he could watch Luke's beautiful face.

"How much?" Reid teased and Luke opened his eyes.

"With all I've got and all I am," he said, "You _do_ know it's only you here, right?"

Reid looked puzzled now.

"I mean…earlier…in the kitchen…I remembered our conversation about Noah. How I told you he would always be a part of my life…"

"Ah yeah," Reid felt his initial passion fade, but didn't move. "If I recall correctly you promised you would keep him very quiet. Honestly…you're not doing such a great job of that right now."

Luke kissed him softly. "I'm sorry. But I need you to know that I was wrong back then. Noah isn't with us in spirit. He really isn't. It's only you."

Reid's eyes lit up when he finally understood Luke's interruption and he lowered himself again for a long and loving kiss.

"I'm glad. I kinda knew that, but for some reason it's good to hear."

"I just needed to rectify that one," Luke whispered, softly touching the curls, while his legs encouraged Reid to take some action. It was all the encouragement Reid needed.

"That was a weird night, back then…" Reid gave Luke a quick glance and smiled when he saw his own contentment, fulfillment and gratification reflected on Luke's face.

"Yeah, it was," Luke muttered, "I had all these high expectations and you were all distracted by Chris."

"I wasn't very fair," Reid shrugged, "When I asked you what was going on, you warned me. But I wanted you to be able to share everything with me, so I made you say it anyway. And then the N-word came out _again_ and there was this short circuit in my brain."

Reid made a telling facial expression, making Luke chuckle. But his "I felt pretty bad" didn't sound amused at all.

"I know," Reid kissed Luke's temple. "It was all very forced, very awkward. Afterwards I was _so_ afraid I messed up."

"Me too…" Luke snuggled even closer. "But we made it through."

"That we did."

"Maybe we're just not real dating material…"

"Well, I know I'm not," Reid pulled a lock of Luke's hair.

"Did you actually go on a date before?"

"Yeah, I did. Years ago. Wasn't a big success either, I might add. That whole dating stuff is about making small talk…" Reid rolled his eyes, "and we both know how comfortable I am with _that_."

"The whole dating stuff is about getting to know each other," Luke countered.

"Yeah, that's the sales pitch," Reid snorted, "and that might work if you're strangers and the date is like testing the water. But with us…I already knew all I needed to know."

"Really? I guess you didn't know I would start talking about Noah the minute you sat down…" Luke's self-mockery sounded teasing and Reid rolled his eyes again.

"True. But then again, I could have lived without that knowledge just fine, so that wasn't really a plus-point."

They both softly laughed.

"So why did you agree on a date then?" Luke wanted to know.

"As if I could refuse you anything…" Reid kissed Luke's temple again. "For you I was willing to try…"

"And yet you rejected my offer to come in…"

When Reid kept silent, Luke leaned on his arm so he could watch Reid's face. The contemplative look he had expected, but not the sadness in the blue eyes.

"Tell me," Luke whispered and Reid gave him a quick smile.

"I didn't want our first time to be besmirched by the secret I was keeping from you. I didn't feel I could really give my all to you and you deserved nothing less."

"You mean the secret that Chris was sick…"

Reid nodded.

"So it had nothing to do with my comment about Noah always being a part of my life…"

"What? No! You thought that?"

"I thought you were angry with me for bringing up Noah during the date…several times I might add…"

"It annoyed me, I'm not gonna lie about that. But I could have handled that just fine if that thing with Doogie hadn't been there…"

"Actually that's pretty cool…"

Reid frowned. "What is?"

"That you declined my offer, because you felt you couldn't give me what I deserved."

"I didn't feel cool, let me assure you," Reid snorted. "I felt stupid. Again, I really thought I blew it."

"In hindsight it's quite amazing we actually made it up here," Luke chuckled and Reid joined him.

"I know! But in my defense...I always knew we'd be great."

"Yeah, I'll give you that. I was pretty slow finding that out."

"Water under the bridge, Looker. We're here."

"Yeah. Lovers. Partners. Fathers," Luke softly kissed Reid. "When you walked away that evening that wasn't the future I was foreseeing…"

"Goes to show that miracles do happen," Reid whispered, getting sleepy again.

"Yeah," Luke sounded drowsy too. "The miracle of love."

With a content smile and as close together as they could be, both men fell asleep.


	146. Chapter 146

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #146 Step by step

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase." - Martin Luther King, Jr.

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hey." After a quick lift of his head the doctor sat down and his table-companion-of-choice gave him an absent smile.

"Hey Reid."

Not frittering away any precious time he could use to eat, Reid made the head movement again and this time Gary Morgan grinned. He knew the code. _What's up?_

"Kevin is in recovery, right now."

"All well?" Reid asked between two large bites and Gary nodded.

"Surgery went great. That Lucy knows her stuff…"

Reid gave him a shrugging _'Of-course-she-does-why-do-you-think-I-hired-her'_-look and Gary leaned back in his chair a little. Somehow it was soothing that in spite of all Reid's personal changes, some characteristics had stayed the same.

"Next?"

"Physical therapy and lots of it," Gary frowned, "The good facilities are miles away, though. So logistics will be a challenge. Especially with my current schedule."

Reid narrowed his eyes.

"Is this your subtle way of preparing me?"

"As if subtlety would work with you," Gary snorted, "So no…just stating a fact. Having Kevin in this hospital was…convenient."

"It was," Reid agreed. "Did you look into the possibility of getting a therapist here?"

Gary's frown deepened. "That would be an option?"

"To keep you from wasting time travelling back and forth? Hell yeah." Reid chewed his sandwich with a pensive gaze. "Talk to Ruggs. He might know someone. And check in with Gwen. She'll find the way to make this work."

Dr. Gary Morgan looked a lot happier and Reid almost literally beat his own breast. Damn, he was good at this.

"Thanks Reid. How are _you_?"

"Busy," Reid smiled, checking his watch. "As a matter of fact…"

Gary made a waving gesture. "Go."

After a quick smile Reid did just that and after his traditional 'departure act' – returning his tray and giving Janet the thumbs up for yet another tasty meal – he didn't head for his office, but took a turn to the right.

Visiting hours would start in a few minutes and he increased his pace. For some reason he wanted her to have company before all the other kids had. As a compensation for all the times she had been lying there alone.

Finding her with her eyes closed was typical by now and without a word Reid pulled in a chair and took a seat. He leaned on the bed a little, making sure he didn't touch her, and took out his phone.

With Z right now

Luke's answer came within a minute.

Lucky you and lucky her xxx

Although he could sense her curiosity, he didn't look up yet.

So far so good xxx

He dropped the phone in his chest pocket again and calmly smiled into Zoë open eyes.

"Hey Zoë. Did I wake you?"

After some hesitation Zoë shook her head and Reid grinned.

"That's good," he started to look around in a secretive way, "I need you to be my look-out, because I'm hiding…"

His little performance worked. She was visibly all ears.

"I should be back to work, but I don't feel like it…"

The small lips moved into a quick smile and Reid felt victorious. All of a sudden he could hear Luke's voice in his head.

'_Good golly almighty, we've got a smile out of him.'_

The memory made Reid chuckle. He could recall his frustration in a heartbeat. Bob's ridiculous ultimatum, his frantic attempts to find a way around that ultimatum and Luke's obliviousness. Reid had felt so guilty, so torn, so clueless how to fix it.

'_In hindsight it's quite amazing we actually made it up here,' _Luke chuckled in Reid's pre-frontal lobe and unwittingly Reid nodded. Quite amazing indeed.

The soft cough made him look up and after receiving his attention, Zoë pointed him to the nurse that walked in and Reid remembered his little play immediately. He made himself small and held up her teddy bear to hide behind. His heart almost burst when he heard her giggle. It was soft, but it was a definite giggle and the nurse had noticed it too. Seeing her COS ducking away behind the stuffed animal almost made her grin, but she decided to play along.

"Zoë, have you seen Dr. Oliver? I thought I saw him walk in here," Nurse Tyler 'scanned' the whole room, "but now I can't find him anywhere."

"He's sitting right there!" a boy in the bed across of Zoë's yelled in a _'how-blind-are-you'_-tone, but the nurse ignored him and looked at the little girl.

"If you spot him, please tell him he needs to go back to work…"

To her surprise Zoë shook her head.

"You're not gonna tell him… ah wait… you don't have to speak. You can tell him with your hands."

Again Zoë shook her head.

Nurse Tyler frowned a little. She had more connection with Zoë than she ever had before, but she was at a loss. What did Zoë want to tell her? She saw the girl look next to her and something in her eyes told the story.

"You don't want him to go back to work…" the nurse guessed and Zoë gave her a big smile and a nod.

"Ah yes, I can understand that," Nurse Tyler grinned, "He's good company."

Reid almost snorted out loud - _Yeah, right_ – but then he saw Zoë smile and nod again. Apparently he was doing something right. Ha!

He lowered the bear and Nurse Tyler feinted surprise.

"Well, Dr. Oliver…_there_ you are…"

"Hi there," Reid gave her a wink and then looked at Zoë, "I'm afraid I do need to get back, but I'll check in before I leave. Okay?"

Zoë nodded. Her frown was back and on an impulse Reid took the bear.

"You take care of Zoë for me," he gave the toy a firm look before he gave the bear back to Zoë. "Hang in there, sweetie. You're not alone anymore."

Their eyes locked and then Zoë gave him a gift. Mouthing "Okay" she lifted her hand and waved him goodbye. He wished he could scoop her up and bring her home, surround her with all the love and care of his family. Apparently the longing had reached his eyes, because he felt a soft hand on his back.

"It will be soon now," Nurse Tyler nodded with an understanding smile.

His "It can't be soon enough" sounded more abrupt than he planned, but the woman didn't seem startled by it. She tapped his back again and then moved to Zoë's bed.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Zoë?"

After one last exchange of looks, Reid forced himself to leave. Pulling out his phone on his way to his office.

Yet another step made. xxx

The reply was short and telling.

LY


	147. Chapter 147

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #147 Doormat

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Without feelings of respect, what is there to distinguish men from beasts?" - Confucius

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He gasped in surprise when he entered the building and his bewilderment made Dave McTaylor smile.

"As you can see, we're making progress."

"You can say that again," Luke grinned, walking around to take it all in. "It looks almost too good…our guests won't want to leave anymore."

They both laughed.

"Well…you said you wanted the best…"

Luke nodded. "I do. And you're definitely giving it, Dave. I'm very pleased."

"Good. And thanks for putting in a good word for me with your uncle."

"My pleasure. He wanted the best too…" Luke grinned, "even if he had to wait his turn…"

"He didn't even have to wait. I found some guys I worked with before and they are working next door as we speak."

"I'll pop in there later," Luke checked his schedule, "I'm meeting my uncle in a hour. But first I'd like to see the barn."

"Ah," Dave started beaming, "you'll be even more pleased with that. We're almost done."

"You're kidding me. That fast?"

"Yeah, everything went smoothly. They're working on the compost bins and fences right now. The stable itself is done."

"Sounds great, do you have time to join me?"

"I'll make time," Dave smiled. He liked his client, especially when he could be alone with him. The way Luke and his doctor interacted always left him a little sad. Longing. Like a little boy with his nose pressed to the window of a toy store. Wishing he could have some of that too.

As if Luke had read his mind, the blond smiled back.

"Is Tristan okay?"

"Yeah, he is. As long as you don't try to force him into something he doesn't want to do…" Dave's glance was a mixture of amusement and sadness, "Like talk."

"We're about to experience something similar," Luke confided, "We're taking in a little girl soon. She doesn't talk either."

"Oh boy, you do like a challenge, don't you?"

"She needs a good home and Child Services believes that's us."

"They approached you?"

"They did," Luke felt proud and it showed. "We weren't even thinking about one more. You know the deal with Danny. It's going great, but the wounds are still very present."

"Having a sister in the house could help," Dave suggested and Luke nodded.

"Exactly, that's what we figured. And you're right. It's a challenge. But we're ready for it."

"Yeah, you two are pretty solid."

"We are," again Luke felt proud, "We're both very committed to making this work."

"It looks rather effortless," Dave countered and Luke laughed.

"Looks can be very deceiving, I assure you."

"You're telling me your perfect doctor does some stuff that annoys you?"

Luke gave him a 'Duh'-look.

"Of course he does. And that goes both ways. We're both very strong-minded individuals."

"So how do you work around that?"

"We don't. We work through it," Luke smiled. "One of the most valuable things I learned from Reid is acceptance. His mantra is 'It is what it is'. To accept that life doesn't unfold the way I think it should. To accept that the other person will not always respond the way I think he or she should and so on. Instead of manipulating and trying to get my own way."

Dave just nodded. Acceptance. Would Waylon even be capable of something like that? He sighed.

"Sounds complicated," the contractor mumbled and Luke chuckled.

"It is and at the same time it isn't. It's letting go of pre-cogged notions about how life should be and just focus on how it is and go from there."

They walked silently for a while and then Dave sighed.

"But what if you don't like how it is?"

"That depends on the dislike, I guess," Luke shrugged, immediately catapulted back into memories of his relationship with Noah. "The misleading part of it is that it's a sliding scale. The issues may not be huge in themselves, but they still could be eating away at your self-respect and self-confidence. I can honestly say that I never realized how toxic and damaging my previous relationship was, until Reid and I became a couple. At the time, I just thought it was part of the deal to efface myself if that could make Noah feel better about himself."

Dave just nodded.

"And looking back I can see how I lost myself in the process."

"You didn't talk to my father, did you?"

Surprised by the question, Luke looked up and slowed down his pace.

"No? Why?"

"He mentioned the same thing, the other day," Dave stood still, his hands in his pockets, his eyes on some distant point. "He doesn't like the way Waylon is treating me."

"The way you let yourself be treated," Luke corrected him and when Dave frowned, Luke explained, "That's another huge lesson I've learned. You show others how they can treat you. If you let others step all over you, you shouldn't be surprised if they treat you like a doormat."

In spite of the serious message, Dave laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. And honestly…I wouldn't put up with all the…shit…if we didn't have Tristan…"

"You think this is healthy for Tristan?" Luke's question was out before he realized and his gesture was apologetic. "I don't mean to overstep, but my parents… let's just say they were pretty confused about themselves and their relationship, and it messed me up pretty bad. After seeing them break up and come back together several times, I didn't question it when Noah and I ended up in that same cycle, while it should have been a clear indication that something wasn't right."

Dave nodded again and started to walk again.

"You have a point. Thanks."

Luke smiled and then shifted his attention to the building up the road.

"Oh my God, you're right…I'm very pleased with that. It looks great!"

And very naturally they slid back into the client – contractor mode.

"…looks great and I'm now on my way to Seth's."

"Tell him 'hi'," Reid smiled in the phone, with his eyes on the screen in front of him. If only he could exchange his paperwork for a game of chess.

"I will," Luke promised, "Danny okay?"

Reid moved his eyes from the laptop to the two kids and their tutor.

"Very. Fully focused on his lesson."

"Glad he's not like me in that respect," Luke chuckled and Reid joined him.

"You're always very focused when you're with me, though," Reid's voice dropped a little.

"True. But you're so much more fun than algebra."

"I feel so loved now," Reid teased.

"As you should," Luke chuckled, "because you are."

"I know. So are you."

"And loving every minute of it," Luke assured him, "I'll be home soon."

"Never soon enough," Reid's voice was even lower now and Luke swallowed. How he loved Reid's voice. But he could feel his body responding, so he just took a deep breath, said his goodbye, disconnected and pushed the doorbell.


	148. Chapter 148

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #148 Between books

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom." - Thomas Jefferson

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Hey Luke," after opening the door, Seth narrowed his eyes. "Reid or feverish?"

With a frown, Luke stepped in. "What?"

"You look a little flushed…" Seth closed the door smiling, while Luke blushed.

"Reid," he said and Seth laughed.

"I was hoping that would be it. So all's going well?"

"Very," Luke smiled, "he says hi."

"Thanks," Seth pointed to a doorway, "I think he'll like this room…"

When they stepped in, Luke stopped on the threshold. Overwhelmed.

"Like you've been transported back in time, isn't it?"

"It's amazing," Luke whispered, taking in the huge library with oak paneling and books wherever you looked.

"It came with the house," Seth smiled, pointing out a sitting area with two comfortable looking chairs and a table with a chess set on it, "including that arrangement. After I saw this room, I was basically sold."

"I can imagine," Luke was still whispering, "It's beautiful."

As Seth expected, his nephew started to scan the titles on the shelves and he smiled.

"Coffee?"

"Please," Luke nodded, his eyes still on the books and Seth wondered if the young blond had even noticed he'd left. It was great to share his love for books with his young neighbor. He'd always felt a special connection with Luke. Funny how life had brought them so close now.

"There are some great titles up there," Luke concluded, accepting his mug and taking a seat at one of the chairs. Looks weren't deceiving this time. They were as comfortable as they seemed.

"I know. And they are here for quite some time. The realtor told me that the previous owner had bought it like it is now, but had no passion for books. The library looked sophisticated, that's why he kept it."

"I guess we should be grateful he didn't burn the whole lot," Luke snorted and Seth grinned.

"I guess we should," he agreed calmly. "I'm planning to work here, so this room will be filled with love again."

Luke smiled, taking a drink from his mug. The room already felt pretty good to him.

"Talking about love…" Seth raised his eyebrow, "Mama told me about Zoë…I guess fatherhood agrees with you?"

"It does," Luke beamed. "I never would have known if Danny hadn't been thrown into our paths, but it's…" he raised his hands for a moment, "awesome. It's like another piece of my personal jigsaw fell into place. It gives me a sense of fulfillment."

"I'm not surprised," the uncle smiled, "You've been always very caring with your siblings. Giving them some sense of security."

Luke nodded. It had been good training.

"Yeah, in hindsight it was a great preparation. Unknowingly, by the way. Having children of my own wasn't really something I thought about…" he bit his lip, "With Noah…things were so turbulent…having children was the furthest thing on my mind. And with Reid…we'd never talked about children, really."

"I did," Seth chuckled and filled Luke in. "Thanksgiving on the farm. We were playing chess and Ethan was all over Reid. So I stated the obvious. That he was very good with children. And I asked him if he had any plans in that direction."

"And?" It was the first time Luke heard this story.

"He said he hadn't," Seth remembered. "That you were both very busy and that it was still very new. But he didn't dismiss the idea. Maybe a few years from now, he said. And a few days later he had a son."

"Yeah, the timing was pretty crazy. For both of us," Luke could recall Reid's initial response. "But eventually it was the most perfect timing…"

Seth nodded. "Life has a way of working out that way," he calmly concluded, looking around in his new house, "ready to see the rest? As you can hear, I've got some guys working right now, but a few rooms are pretty livable."

After the grand tour and another cup of coffee, Luke rose to his feet.

"It's so great to have you living here…" before he could shake his uncle's hand, his phone rang and looking at the ID he frowned.

"Margo…hi."

Automatically Luke sat down again and Seth did too, looking worried at the face in front of him.

"And we really need to be there?"

Luke's deep sigh was telling and Seth leaned back with closed eyes. He could see himself entering the building and hearing a shrilly woman's voice.

"_So now what? Now you're gonna kill me?"_

"_I could."_

Seth had known the male voice was Reid, but it hadn't sound familiar. He'd never heard Reid talk this cold and it had startled him. It had even made him wonder if this man was a good match for his nephew. Reid's obvious capability to hurt and maybe even kill had worried him. But then the woman had opened her mouth again. The way she had talked about abusing those kids…

Seth had always considered himself to be a kind man. A peaceful man. A loving man. But all of a sudden he knew what Reid was feeling. The anger. The frustration. The hate. Reid's coldness hadn't startled him anymore. He had been right there with the doctor. Ready to hurt her as much as she had hurt. He had learned something important about himself that day. Even the most loving man could hate.

Luke putting his phone back in his pocket drew Seth out of his memories. He leaned forward and touched Luke's hand for a moment.

"Trouble?"

"Yes and no," Luke gave him a quick smile. "Margo informed me that Danny's abuse case is going to court in three weeks. So that's good news, I guess."

"But they need you to testify?"

"Not me. Danny."

"You're kidding me. They can't put a six year old on the stand!"

"They won't. It will be in the judge's chamber. But still…it will be Danny and _them_ in one room."

"They can't force him to…"

"They're not. It's a request. It would help their case. Margo said they had collected enough evidence to get them convicted, but she hoped the punishment would be more severe with Danny's statement."

"Wow," Seth leaned back again, "That's one hell of a decision to make."

"I know," Luke was focused on his shoes, "And there's already so much going on with Zoë coming and all."

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out," Seth's faith was apparent, "but I don't envy you."

Luke smiled again. "I don't envy myself either. I really want this couple behind bars for as long as possible…"

"I hear you," Seth nodded. "For what it's worth…I'm in your corner whatever you decide. And if you go, I'll come too."

Luke rose to his feet for a second attempt of leaving and he let himself be pulled in for a hug.

"Thanks," he whispered, "I'm not looking forward to bringing up this subject with Reid."

"I understand completely. But on the other hand…as I said…I'm sure you'll figure this out together."

"We will," Luke sighed again and then made his was to the door. "I'll let you know."

"Please do," Seth leaned against the doorpost as Luke stepped into the snow, "Say 'hi' to your two guys for me."

"I will," Luke waved, "Next time I'll bring them too."

"That's a date," Seth laughed and after a last smile, he closed the door and stood there for a moment. He felt for Luke, but this whole emotional roller coaster also wakened the writer in him. With huge steps he walked back to his library.


	149. Chapter 149

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #149 Touching base

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "All learning has an emotional base." - Plato

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

He was just in time to see Miss Lydia leave and when the front door stayed open, he knew he was spotted. He couldn't make sense of the empty doorway, though, until Danny showed himself in boots and a jacket and came running towards him through the snow.

"Daddddddddy!"

Luke crouched down and the boy dropped himself around the neck of his father.

"I've missed you, Daddy."

"I've missed you too. Did you have a good day?"

The boy nodded effusively.

"I did, but it was strange. Uncle Will and you not being there…"

Luke let Danny glide back onto his own feet and the boy looked up to him with a blissful smile.

"But it was nice having Daddy there all day," the young blond skipped through the snow, holding Luke's hand, "He made us sandwiches for lunch and Miss Lydia said she had never had a bigger or better one."

"That made Daddy happy, I'm sure," Luke smiled and Danny nodded again.

"Yeah, it did. He smiled his big smile and then Miss Lydia's cheeks were all red."

_Oh boy, poor Lydia, _Luke thought amused. Reid's big smile was pretty irresistible. He could understand how the young woman would have been thrown by that.

"And what did you learn today?"

"That Hallie is different when her daddy isn't around," Danny said without judgment and Luke laughed.

"Really? How?"

The boy shrugged. "Many ways. She disagreed a lot."

"Annoying?" Luke informed and Danny grinned. "Nah," – _how he sounded just like Reid right now!_ – "it was funny."

"Did Uncle Will pick her up already?"

"Aunt Gwen did," he pointed at the open door, "Daddy is still waiting for us!"

He let go of Luke's hand and hopped to Reid, who ruffled the boy's hair and then focused his attention to the older blond that approached him.

"Hey Looker," his soft greeting made Luke all warm inside and with a soft moan he let himself pulled into Reid's arms. Accepting the kiss with a content sigh.

"Hey Hottie," Luke softly pulled some curls, "Missed me?"

Reid answered by bumping his groin against Luke's and raising his eyebrow. It made Luke all flushed again.

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispered and Reid chuckled.

"You do that."

When Reid didn't show any intention of closing the door, Luke looked outside and the approaching motorcycle on their driveway made him smile.

"I ordered pizza," Reid confirmed and Luke gave him the thumbs up. After hanging up his coat he turned to Danny.

"Let's set the table…"

"We already did that, Daddy," Danny looked proud and Luke lifted the boy to his chest.

"Aren't you a big help," he kissed his son on his cheek and enjoyed the beaming smile the boy gave him. When they entered the kitchen, Luke was surprised by the romantic setting in front of him. Candles and pizza?

"This looks nice," he said and Danny, on his own feet by now, jumped a little.

"You like it, Daddy? We wanted to make it special."

"Well, you did," Luke caressed the boy's hair. "This is very special."

"Daddy said you like candles because you're a…" Danny had to think about that one…

"Romantic sap," Reid helped him and they all chuckled.

Luke shrugged, gave Reid a quick kiss and loudly sniffed the pizza boxes.

"I am and proud of it," he stated and took a seat. While Danny followed his lead, Reid took care of the slicing and soon the kitchen was filled with content groans and eating sounds.

Danny was the first one done and he gave Luke a curious look.

"Daddy said you went to the stables today."

Luke nodded, swallowing his bite. "I did. It's looking great. They are almost done."

The young brown eyes glimmered.

"So we can buy horses soon?"

_We? _Luke smiled.

"Next week Grandpa Holden is coming over for a visit…I already asked him to look around, so maybe he has found some options."

"Next week?" Danny looked absolutely annoyed.

"It takes as long as it takes," Reid calmly said and Danny frowned, but didn't argue.

"And we're busy enough as it is, Danny. Tomorrow we'll have our party and in a few days Zoë will be home…"

Luke's words made all the difference. The frown disappeared and the beaming smile was back.

"Yeah, I almost forgot…"

Luke smiled, suppressing his initial urge to share Margo's phone call with his two guys. He wasn't sure if he was desperately trying to postpone that conversation or if his instincts were telling him the timing wasn't right, but he decided to keep the news to himself. He needed to handle this with care. He would first talk to Reid about it and then they could tell Danny together. In thought he nodded. Yeah, that felt good.

"Pleased with yourself much?" Reid teased and Luke gave him a quick smile.

"I am. I'll tell you why later."

Reid gave him a searching glance, then nodded and stood up.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, please."

Luke leaned over the table to Danny and started telling him in detail about the new stables and the boy was glued to his father's words.

Reid watched them with a loving smile. Combining his Paper Day with spending time with Danny had been a real treat for the both of them. He felt more up to speed now, experiencing a class day with Miss Lydia. He had liked her style. She obviously had created lessons that matched the official criteria, but she also added some playful ways to help Danny to deal with his past. Reid had been very impressed by that, especially by Danny's reaction to it. He still didn't go into details, but he was clearly more relaxed to talk about the big picture.

After Reid put Luke's coffee down in front of him – getting a quick smile as reward – and took a seat at the table again, Danny got up and after a telling look – _may I?_- he lifted the boy on his lap. All the horse talk went over Reid's head, but he enjoyed himself watching Luke's enthusiasm and listening to Danny's excitement and eagerness to learn all there was to learn about looking after a horse.

"_Horses are very sensitive. If you treat them with respect and love, they'll allow you to connect and let me assure you, Reid…that's an amazing experience."_

Reid almost snorted at the memory of Holden's words. He felt no need to connect to any smelly germ factory, thank you very much. He had all the connection he needed right here in this kitchen. His mind wandered off to the hospital. How would Zoë be doing? Luke had been a little disappointed after his visit this morning. She had been distant and sad and Luke hadn't been able to lighten her spirit. Knowing Luke, that was a hard one to accept. Reid's eyes rested on his lover again. He hoped they were doing the right thing. Could Luke handle aloof behavior? Sure, he had handled Reid's quirks and cold shoulders just fine, but this little girl was something else.

When Luke – oblivious to Reid's line of thoughts – looked up to him and gave him his calm and loving smile, Reid took a deep breath. He suddenly felt this sense of doom and foreboding again. It made him swallow, remembering the last time he'd felt it and the events that had followed. What if…

_Trust the love_.

The words entered his brain loud and clear and he actually felt some reassurance. Yes. He would trust the love. He pulled Danny closer to his chest and gave Luke a seductive smile. _Later_.


	150. Chapter 150

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #150 Playing hero

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom." - Bob Dylan

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Okay. He was man enough to admit that he had enjoyed their Christmas Eve party. That he had enjoyed it a lot, even. It had surprised him too, but he was willing to own it. Parties _could_ be fun. Their New Year's Eve party had confirmed it. He had felt relaxed. Sometimes his memory would take him back to that evening and the breakfast the next morning and every time he'd found himself grinning. Good memories. Reid sighed. He wasn't so sure about this one, though.

In all fairness, Luke _had_ asked him if he was okay with a 'slightly bigger guest list than usual' and the way his blond had bitten his lip should have been a warning sign. But he had been preoccupied – _he couldn't remember with what, but it had probably something to do with Luke's feet or hair or…_ - and he had just nodded. And this was his punishment for not paying attention. The living room was crowded. Really crowded. The kitchen was too, he knew from experience. The whole place was overrun by what Luke referred to as 'their inner circle'. Indicating there could have been more.

While sliding his hand through his curls, he pulled his eyes from his guests and focused on the chess board in front of him. Seth had been a lifesaver yet again, by inviting Reid for a game when the older man had noticed Reid's growing discomfort.

"Overwhelming?"

Reid looked up to his chess partner and smiled.

"The way you play, you mean?"

Seth chuckled. Although he hadn't been able to win once, he knew he put up a good fight, but he would never refer to it as overwhelming.

"Hardly, Dr. Genius," the oldest Snyder grinned.

Reid gave him a quick smile, followed by an honest answer.

"It's a bit much."

To his surprise, Seth nodded.

"I agree. I don't feel comfortable in large groups either."

"You don't say," Reid was genuinely surprised. "Even though almost everybody in here is related to you, one way or the other?"

Seth softly laughed. "I know! That Snyder family tree is something else."

"That's one way of putting it," Reid snorted.

"Let's just say I'm grateful you came and found a place on one of the branches, because now I can play hero and stay on the sidelines at the same time."

"Play hero?" Reid frowned.

"Yeah, by playing chess with you I'm the family's rescue-worker," Seth teased. "Believe it or not, but everybody in here wants you to have a good time too and we all know how you feel about gatherings like this."

"So this is charity?" Reid smirked. He knew better than that.

"You didn't actually think I was having fun now, did you?" Seth flung back and both men chuckled.

Reid looked next to him when he felt a familiar hand on his neck and without any conscious thought his hand found its way to Luke's calf. Softly stroking it.

"Hey guys," Luke put a soft kiss on Reid's curls, "Looks like you're enjoying yourselves. Can I get you another beer?"

Both men nodded, but when Luke made a move to leave, Reid's hand on his leg stopped him and when their eyes met, Luke smiled, leaned in and enjoyed the soft kiss.

"Thanks," Reid whispered and Luke winked.

Watching the blond man making his way to the kitchen, Reid smiled and Seth joined. It was such a treat to watch both men interact.

"Makes you wonder how some people can still object to a love like that, doesn't it?" a voice next to him softly asked and Seth nodded.

"It does, Dr. Bob. It startles me even more that they use the Bible to air their judgment."

"Yeah, they found a footing in Leviticus," Bob snorted. "But I don't hear them about Corinthians where Paul writes that it's good for a man not to marry."

Both men grinned.

"Ah well, any stick will do to beat a dog, as they say," Seth shrugged.

"It's just a power thing," Reid joined the discussion, "By putting someone else down, they feel bigger. That's all it is."

"It never gets to you?" Seth raised his eyebrow.

"Sometimes it does," Reid admitted. "Especially now I'm with Luke. I mean," Reid lifted his hand and looked at the ring, "this is pretty effective, but if you think about it…it's baffles me that we can't get married if we'd want to. I mean, Child Services feels we're the perfect couple to raise children, but we're not allowed to marry. It's just…" Reid shrugged, "bullshit."

"It is," Bob agreed calmly. "Sanctimonious with a capital S."

"Maybe you should go into politics," Seth suggested, accepting the bottle of beer from Luke and turning back to Bob. "You have all this free time on your hands now…"

"Kim would kill me," Bob rolled his eyes, "She wants me to take it easy…"

"And what do you want?" Reid asked and Bob smiled at him.

"I want to take it easy too. And thanks to the generosity of the Memorial staff I have new golf clubs I need to christen…"

"It was a great party," Luke smiled, still standing next to Reid whose hand was on Luke's calf again, "There was a lot of love in the room…"

Bob smiled, nodding. "There was. I didn't know our nurses were so talented…"

They all grinned, thinking about the songs the nurses performed. They had obviously put a lot of time and effort into lyrics and performances and it had been quite a show.

"I'll deal with their diva attitudes tomorrow," Reid rolled his eyes, not able to hide his contentment. He'd been pretty proud of them, especially when they'd shown their bravery by performing a song about Dr. Devil.

"Sounds fair," Bob teased, "I had to deal with yours for many months."

Reid faked outrage and turned to Seth. "Let's continue our game…"

They all laughed and after ruffling Reid's hair, Luke mingled with the guests, Bob turned over to John Dixon and Reid watched the group of people again. He smiled, watching Ethan, Natalie, Hallie and Danny on the floor, playing some sort of game. Danny was completely focused on Natalie who was explaining something and the young face looked way older than six.

"You're doing a great job with him," Seth had followed Reid's gaze and then moved a piece of the board in front of him.

"Yeah, broadly speaking he's doing okay…"

"But?"

"I wish I could see what goes on in that brain of his," Reid's eyes were still on Danny, "For example…when we told him about Zoë, he asked if we were gonna replace him with her."

"Replace?"

"His words," Reid nodded. "Like he's disposable."

"I guess that's what abuse does to one's psyche," Seth muttered and Reid nodded.

"Exactly. It's heartbreaking to realize that he thinks so low about himself."

"It is," Seth agreed on a calm tone, "but don't underestimate your influence, Reid. My beloved nephew had a pretty bad self-image and it was getting worse by the minute. Until you came along. I've never seen him so secure, so self-assured, as he is right now. And I really mean _never_. So that's you. I'm absolutely sure about that. And with two dads feeling good about themselves and good about each other, this boy will learn to feel proud of who he is. It may take some time, but he will."

Reid gave Seth a quick smile.

"Thanks. I hope you're right."

"I know I am," Seth sounded firm. "As you know, I've done volunteer work with kids and a lot of them were abused one way or the other. All I did was take them seriously. Listen to them, give them a voice. I've seen them change because of it, Reid. After they've been treated like throw-aways, they need to be acknowledged as humans. That's the first step."

Reid nodded, looking Seth in the eye.

"I guess those kids hated to see you leave…"

"They did," Seth lowered his eyes, "But thank god for internet. I talk to them online."

"Ah yes, the Feast of Facebook," Reid snorted.

"Amongst other things," Seth smiled, "I take it you're not into social media?"

"Me and social…" Reid rolled his eyes, "Now there's a _dedictus in terminus_."

It made Seth chuckle.

"I've no complaints," he grinned.

"I'm glad. I hope you still feel that way after my next move. Checkmate."


	151. Chapter 151

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #151 People stuff

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Judge each day not by the harvest you reap but by the seeds you plant." - Robert Louis Stevenson

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

After the kids and their parents left, Reid saw his chance and used Danny as the perfect escape. And his son enjoyed every minute of his dad's undivided attention.

"It's a big party, Daddy…" sitting in his PJs, teeth freshly brushed, the little boy sat in his bed and smiled.

"It is," Reid said as neutral as possible, "did you have fun?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Nat and Ethan are nice."

"They are," Reid agreed with a smile.

"And Hallie is pretty smart. I hope Zoë is smart too."

Reid's smile grew bigger. Almost every conversation with Danny eventually led to Zoë.

"I think she is," Reid said in all honesty. "The way she looks at us… there's a working brain behind those eyes."

The boy giggled. "Is there a working brain behind my eyes, Daddy?"

"There sure is," Reid winked. "Maybe even working overtime."

Danny looked serious now.

"I think a lot."

"I know," Reid softly caressed the blond hair. "I hope they're happy thoughts."

"Not always," the boy frowned, "but they're not bad thoughts either. Just…thoughts."

"Like what?" Reid encouraged.

"How stuff works," Danny shrugged. "Between people."

"Ah," Reid rolled his eyes, "The difficult stuff, you mean."

"You think it's difficult too?"

"You bet…" Reid grinned. "I'm way more happy to be here with you than to sit downstairs with all those people. Most of them I do like. But when they all come together…"

Danny looked relieved.

"You feel that too? I thought it was me."

"Feel how?"

"Strange. Even GG Emma. When I talked to her she was GG Emma, but when I watched her talking to someone else…I don't know…"

Reid had heard the soft creak of the stairs, so Luke's voice didn't come as a surprise.

"That's because we all have certain roles we play," he said, sitting on the bed and leaning against Reid's body, "When I talk to Reid, I am a partner. When I talk to you, I'm a daddy. When I talk to my father, I'm a son. When I talk to Ethan, I'm a brother. And I don't talk to Daddy as I talk to you. So that might feel different."

Luke could feel Reid slowly nodding, while Danny frowned.

"Why is that? Why can't you be you all the time?"

"It's always me, but the different roles demand a different approach sometimes. You don't talk to Hallie the same way you talk to me, right?"

Danny's face lit up as he nodded.

"I understand."

"Good," Luke softly tapped his son's leg. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

The big yawn said it all and they all chuckled.

"We'll take that as a yes, then," Reid winked and Danny gave him a big smile, nodded and made himself comfortable under the covers. Mr. Panda next to him. It was the same view every night, but both dads still absorbed it with a passion.

They sat, watching Danny in silence, on the bed for a while and then Luke softly bumped his shoulder to Reid.

"How angry are you?"

"Angry?" Reid frowned, looking at his blond. "About what?"

"I don't know," Luke shrugged, "The number of people I invited?"

It made Reid grin. His "What about that?" sounded teasing and Luke looked up.

"It's making you uncomfortable and I feel kinda guilty that I've made you feel like that in your own home."

"Don't. How I feel is not your responsibility. You're right, I don't feel comfortable in a large group like this, but I'm dealing with it. With some help from my chess mates."

They both chuckled.

"So it's okay I also invited Damian?"

"Luke…" Reid frowned again, "This is your home too and you can invite whoever you want. It's _your_ father, so _your_ decision."

"I kinda knew you'd see it that way," Luke muttered and this time Reid was the one doing the bumping.

"So why all this insecurity?"

"I don't know…" Luke lowered his head, "old habits die hard, I guess. I've seen you tense up a few times and I assumed you would be mad at me."

"I'm not _him_."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Luke rested his head on Reid's shoulder and softly kissed the doctor's ear lob. "And I'm so blessed you're not."

"Yes you are," Reid agreed calmly and it made them both grin, "And so am I. If you're that judgmental and degrading, you must feel pretty bad about yourself. Putting others down is the first sign of an inferiority complex in my book."

"I just don't understand that mechanism. I mean, I have an inferiority complex too…" Luke ignored Reid's soft "you don't say" and continued, "but I don't feel this need to put someone else down to feel better myself."

"That's because you're a kind soul," Reid said. The love in his voice made Luke smile. "You'd rather hurt yourself than hurt someone else."

"I guess you're right," the blond nodded and shrugged. "But thanks to you I'm starting to realize that I'm worthy of the same consideration I show others."

"I'm glad," Reid smiled, kissing Luke on his temple and remembering Seth's remark earlier that evening. _"I've never seen him so secure, so self-assured, as he is right now. And I really mean never. So that's you. I'm absolutely sure about that." _It made him feel proud. Apparently he wasn't as bad at this whole 'people caring about people business' as he always thought he would be.

With a last look at their son, Luke stood up and extended his hand.

"Ready to face the crowd again?"

"Maybe," Reid accepted the hand and let himself be pulled up to his feet, "You might want to soften me with food first…"

"No problem," Luke chuckled, "We still have enough to feed an army."

"That's good," Reid pushed himself against Luke's body, "I need to recuperate, so I'll be ready for some friendly fire when we're alone again…"

Fiddling at each other they left Danny's bedroom. Not aware of the smile on the boy's lips nor of the open eyes that followed the two men out. Yeah, his dad had been right. All that people stuff was difficult. But he was learning fast. The way his fathers interacted showed him. They wanted him to tell them how he felt – and not what he thought they wanted to hear – and that's what they did too. And he liked that. It made him feel safe. He was allowed to feel what he felt. He frowned. He still had a lot of secrets and he knew his dads knew he had. He knew he could tell them whenever he wanted. And he wanted, but he didn't knew how, without seeing it again too.

He pulled Mr. Panda close. "I'm safe," he told the stuffed animal and planted a kiss on the furry nose. When he fell asleep, the smile was back.


	152. Chapter 152

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #152 Scared to love

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Loving can cost a lot but not loving always costs more, and those who fear to love often find that want of love is an emptiness that robs the joy from life." – Merle Shain

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

When they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, they both frowned at the same time, but for different reasons.

'_What is going on here,'_ Reid's brain wondered.

'_No, this is not according to plan,' _Luke's brain concluded.

The way Simon stepped back from the counter after hearing them come in was telling. Too telling. Reid raised an eyebrow and that was apparently enough to make Simon lower his head.

Luke only had eyes for his sister. She was looking uncomfortable and defiant at the same time. Abigail's eyes dared him. _What? Are you gonna give me a scolding now?_

When she watched Luke's face turn sad, she felt guilty and slid off the counter. The minute she was back on her feet, Luke extended his hand.

"Come on, Sis. I want you to meet someone," when he felt her hand, he almost dragged her out of the kitchen, letting Reid handle Simon.

"Really Luke, there was nothing…"

"Please don't," Luke stopped in the hallway, scanning the living room. Katie was talking to Ali and his 'target' was standing near the window, looking out. "Being gay doesn't mean I'm oblivious to heteros in heat, Abi. And with all due respect, but I thought you promised yourself not to cave for bad guys anymore…"

"Simon isn't a bad guy," Abi refuted and Luke gave her a telling look.

"Besides his previous activities as a thief and conman, I know for a fact that he's very in love with Katie. So he was looking for something he isn't getting from Katie right now or he was trying to make Katie jealous, but either way…trust me on this one…Simon Frasier is bad news."

Abigail sighed. She felt stupid. Again.

"So did you really want me to meet someone or was that your way of getting me out of there?"

"No, I really want to introduce you to someone."

"A good guy…" Abi snorted.

"I happen to think so, yeah."

He started walking, but when he looked at his 'goal' again he could hear Abigail gasp.

"What?"

"You're gonna introduce me to _him_?"

"That was the plan. Not good?"

"Too good," Abigail even blushed. "He already caught my eye, but…I don't know…he doesn't seem very approachable…"

"Reid didn't either," Luke grinned, "The best ones might take some more effort than others."

They both chuckled and with renewed courage Abigail followed her younger brother to this fine specimen.

"Dr. Rainsby…" when the man raised an eyebrow, Luke corrected himself with a broad smile, "Bill… I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Abigail."

"Hello Abigail," Bill Rainsby's voice was soft and low and Abi swallowed.

"Hi," it sounded breathless and she saw amusement in the doctor's eyes. "As you can hear, you literally take my breath away…"

Her remark visibly surprised him and he flashed a smile from Abigail to Luke. "Apparently honestly is in the Snyder genes…"

"Not really," Luke grinned. "Officially I'm not a real Snyder… my adoptive father is Abi's biological father."

"Don't even try to figure it out," Abigail warned him, feeling comfortable really fast, "Our family tree is a challenge for even the best of brains."

"I like a challenge," Dr. Rainsby stated, giving her a quick smile, "So try me."

_I will_, Abigail thought, nodding to Luke. _You did good_.

"Well, I know the family tree as good as can be expected, so I'll leave you two to it."

Before one of them could respond, Luke had already made his way to the couches and plumped himself next to Casey.

"Mission accomplished?"

Luke grinned and then nodded. He should have known his friend saw right through him.

"I made the connection. The rest is up to them."

"So far so good," Casey gave the couple a quick look, "they both look pleased."

"I'm glad," Luke ordered his eyes not to go there, "Abi deserves a good guy for a change."

"And are we absolutely sure he's on my team?"

"Yep, I'm sure. Ali told me he broke off a long term relationship with his girlfriend a few months ago."

"No guarantee," Casey shrugged, "He could have broken it off because he realized he was gay…"

This time Luke did allow his eyes to take a peek and then he turned to Casey again.

"Nope. Look at them. He's not gay."

Casey looked and smiled.

"He's not gay," he agreed.

"Pretty cool you could be here tonight, Case."

"Yeah, it is. Grandpa was pleasantly surprised when I showed up."

"So was I," Luke chuckled, bumping his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure I could wing it with the teachers, so I decided not to tell…"

"You're forgiven," Luke smiled.

Casey faked relief and scanned the room.

"I haven't seen that doctor of yours in a while…did he run for the hills?"

"Mentally he probably did," Luke chuckled, "but he's in the kitchen…"

"Oh boy, there goes all the food…"

"Believe me, Case… even Reid can't eat that much…no worries."

"But if you leave him alone in there, you…"

"He's not alone."

Casey frowned. "He's not? Who…"

"I left him there with Simon."

The worried look surprised Casey.

"Why so concerned? Simon is definitely…"

"Nothing like that. There was something brewing with Simon and… someone."

"Not Katie, because she's been here all the time."

"Not Katie," Luke confirmed on a soft tone.

"Damn," Casey looked angry, "Is he fooling around?"

"That's what Reid is trying to find out. Personally I think he's frustrated, because Katie keeps pushing him away."

"Yeah, my aunt is playing hard to get for a change…"

"I think she's just scared," Luke shrugged. "If Simon is serious about her, he'll understand."

"Like Reid did with you," Casey grinned. "That poor guy. But I'm glad he is the genius that he is and waited for you."

"Me too," Luke blushed, "Maybe that's why I relate to Katie so well…I do understand how she feels. It's scary to feel all that attraction."

"As if I don't know," Casey snorted, "After that whole wedding disaster with Ali, I was scared to give into those feelings again too…"

"You're right. That's the same stuff. How are things now?"

Casey shrugged, looking at Ali and smiling when their eyes met.

"We know we love each other," he said softly, "and for now that's all I know. When we're together, everything is right with the world. But with school and her life here…" Casey shrugged again.

"Yeah, that's pretty tough," Luke agreed. He didn't even wanted to imagine how life would be if he was parted from Reid most of the time. "So Ali hasn't changed her mind about moving, has she?"

"To be honest, we haven't talked about it for a while…"

"Maybe you should," Luke suggested. "Don't assume, just get the facts. I mean…there must be a way where your lives could be combined."

Casey looked at Luke and smiled. He knew his friend was right.

"I'm a bit scared to be rejected again," he admitted.

"I understand, but I don't think Ali is rejecting you if she still didn't want to make the move, Case. She has her reasons and you know those by now."

"I do. But still…it's hard to take a no."

"I know," Luke smiled, "but if you never bring it up, that no keeps hanging there. And who knows…maybe it's ready to turn into a yes."

"I wish I had your way with words," Casey smiled.

"You don't need fancy words. She loves you for who you are, Case."

"Yeah," Casey looked at Ali again. "She does. I think I'm gonna take her home."

"You do that," Luke grinned, tapping his friend on the leg. "I'm gonna check on Reid and Simon… they're in there for a long time now…"

They bumped fists and their exchange of smiles was telling. _It was good to see you._

With mixed feelings Luke made his way to the kitchen. He hated goodbyes and this visit with Casey had been way too short. But he hadn't expected Case to be here in the first place, so it had been a great gift.

While gratefulness and sadness fought their little battle, Luke noticed something else. It was strikingly quiet in the kitchen. Too quiet. What was going on?


	153. Chapter 153

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #153 Devil in disguise

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Your best friend and worst enemy are both in this room right now. It's not your neighbor right or left - and it's not God or the devil - it's you." - Edwin Louis Cole

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

The minute Luke entered the kitchen, he started laughing. Two grown men, red sauce around their mouth and a 'caught-in-the-act' expression on their face, looked up to him and in one swift motion Luke pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Reid moaned. "Mr. Blackmail having a picture of us like this is _not_ good news…"

"You're right about that," Luke calmly agreed, shaking his head at the pile of bones that used to be enough chicken legs to please the crowd in the other room.

"I came in here to warm these up _for our guests_…" Luke started.

"I guess you're too late," Reid concluded without any remorse.

"I'm a guest," Simon put forward without any remorse.

"Don't make me regret that," Luke smirked and for a moment Simon looked uncertain.

"If it's any consolation…your man did give me a piece of his mind."

"And we made peace with some chicken," Reid completed.

"_Some_ chicken?" Luke's eyes were still on the huge pile on the table.

"Okay…so we both have a healthy appetite," Reid shrugged and tried to pull Luke closer, but the blond jumped aside.

"No kissing as long as you look like that," Luke grinned and rushed to the pantry, returning with another bucket of chicken.

"There's more?" Reid's eyes glimmered.

"Not for you, Food Monster," Luke put the chicken in the microwave and hit some buttons.

"He's so cruel," Reid complained to Simon, who proved to be his new best friend.

"I can see that, mate," he softly patted Reid on the back, "I feel for ya."

"Thanks. It helps," drama was coming out of Reid's ears and it was so out of character that Luke stayed focused on the microwave in front of him, so Reid wouldn't see his big smile. It made Reid go into the drama even further.

"And this is just the tip of the iceberg… there have been times he flat out refused to get me some food."

"No way!" Simon sounded genuinely outraged.

"Way!" Reid whined, "he made me go out of bed myself. At three a.m.!"

"That's inhuman."

"You know it."

"I know it," Simon emphasized. "Katie is the same way. Maybe worse. She doesn't even let me into her bed."

"Brutal," Reid agreed.

"She might be the smartest one of us all," Luke said calmly, his eyes still following the chicken in the microwave, inhaling the delicious smell.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Reid growled and Luke shrugged.

"If we don't share a bed, I can't kick you out of it to get your own food."

_Damn_. Luke had him nailed and they both knew it. Luke's grin was victorious when he turned around with the warmed up chicken on a plate.

"I'll take the abuse," Reid grumbled and Luke laughed out loud.

"Wise choice," on the threshold Luke turned to both men at the table again, "have fun comparing notes."

"Wow, he's fierce…" Luke heard Simon say when Luke stepped into the hallway and eager to hear Reid's response, Luke stood still.

"He is," Reid sounded proud.

"I was wondering about the dynamics between the two of you and Katie already assured me that Luke stood his ground, but now I know what she means."

"Yeah, he's the perfect sparring partner," Reid agreed, "He's the perfect partner. Period."

"I can see that. The painful truth is…I had that. With Katie. And I let it slip away."

"You know my take on that. You could get it back, but shopping around is not the way to get there."

"I know. I've heard you. Loud and clear. I'll tell Katie everything."

"Good. You know I'm rooting for ya, but if you hurt her, I'll be your worst enemy."

"I know. I'm glad she has a good friend like you."

"She's a good friend to me too," Luke couldn't see Reid, but he just knew the doctor was shrugging right now.

"I'll treat her right," Simon promised.

"You'd better," Reid said calmly and then raised his voice. "Hey Snyder, don't let those chickens cool off too much!"

Luke bit his lip, but decided to let his laugh out to confirm his presence.

"Good point," he said as cheerfully as possible and then hurried to the living room.

"In all fairness," Reid turned out the lights and accepted Luke's extended hand with a smile, "I did have some fun tonight."

"I'm glad."

"When is the next one planned?"

Luke chuckled. "That's up to you. Next important event is your birthday."

"Wrong."

"Wrong?" Luke frowned.

"Wrong. Next important event is tomorrow. Or today, I should say."

Luke's frown deepened.

"Today?" January 19th. It didn't ring any bells.

"Don't tell me you _forgot_…" Reid teased and Luke bit his lip. He supposed to be the considerate one in this pairing. The one with all the anniversaries listed in his head. Was Reid kidding or…

"That day changed everything," Reid continued, "and you don't remember?"

All of a sudden Reid noticed Luke's discomfort and he pulled him in.

"I'm just teasing."

"So today isn't an anniversary?"

"Uhhh yeah, it is. But it's okay if you don't remember. You had a lot on your mind, one year ago…"

Something started to dawn on Luke and he slapped his hand in front of his mouth.

"Is it the day you came to Oakdale?"

"Almost. It's the day we first spoke on the telephone," Reid said and Luke sat on the edge of the bed.

"January 19th," he whispered.

"Yep," Reid took his phone out, activated his agenda, found the date and showed Luke the entry.

'Call Luke Snyder.'

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't know then what I know now…" he grinned, putting his phone down on the night stand and starting to undress Luke.

"You wouldn't have returned my call?"

"Probably not. Nobody would have been able to convince me that being in love was a good thing."

Luke's hands pulled on Reid's shirt and he smiled when he felt the bare skin under his fingertips.

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Me too," Reid grinned, removing Luke's pants in one fast – and very well trained - sweep.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw you," Reid mumbled against Luke's chest.

"I thought it took you a few times…"

"To know I was lost, yeah. But I wasn't the blind one, Looker. God, you're so beautiful. Those big brown eyes…the minute you looked at me, my whole body came to life. I remember turning my head. I wasn't able to keep looking at you, without slobbering all over you."

"You were so arrogant," Luke smiled at the memory, "and so rude…those blue eyes so icy…"

"Did I make something happen here?" Reid's finger slowly made a path to Luke's groin and the blond gasped.

"You did, but I dismissed it. I decided that your looks were a strange anomaly of nature. A waste of beautiful features. A devil in disguise."

Reid chuckled.

"I can't blame you."

"No, that you can't. And according to the song the nurses picked out for you tonight, I wasn't the only one thinking that." Luke teased, pulling Reid's head towards him for a lazy, deep kiss. "But luckily I've realized your looks weren't the disguise. Your attitude was."

"Hmm," Reid's tongue danced over Luke's skin, "You waltzed right through all the masks. I was pretty busy building up new walls."

"Yes you were," Luke softly moaned as Reid removed his own clothing and their skin touched.

"I'm glad I can put all that energy to other use now," Reid whispered and he smiled when Luke shivered.

"Me too," the blond gasped, grabbing onto Reid's body. "One year ago… just one year ago…"

"I know," Reid started moving, "I'll deny it if you ever quote me on this to somebody else, but sometimes I can't grasp the fact that I had this whole life before us. It's a blur. All I know is you. My life started with you. How pathetic is that?"

"Not pathetic," Luke whispered, "Beautiful. I feel the same way. Everything was a dress rehearsal at best. Just some groundwork necessary to get us where we are right now."

Reid stopped moving and lifted himself up for a moment. Disbelief and love on his face. "You feel that too?"

Luke nodded, smiling. "I do."

After an intense look and a broad smile, Reid lowered himself again. Immerging himself in his personal wonder called Luke Snyder.


	154. Chapter 154

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #154 Closing

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Sometimes we stare so long at a door that is closing that we see too late the one that is open." - Alexander Graham Bell

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

There was a lot of humming today, Reid noticed. The fact that all nurses were in tune about the melody was very obvious too. He tried to look annoyed, but the amusement in his eyes spoiled his act.

Actually he had no reason to be annoyed. Elvis' 'Devil in disguise' was one of his favorite classics and his hospital – he loved referring to it like that – was running like clockwork. He had replaced some nurses and doctors that had been inadequate. They had all found new jobs in neighboring hospitals, what Reid found disturbing but not his responsibility, and the new employees lived up to his standards.

It had changed the whole dynamic of the hospital. There was a new sense of pride. Of integrity. Of team work. Of respect. And most of all, a new sense of efficiency. Just how Reid liked it. And speaking of liking…

"Hey you two." He swooped Danny above his head and enjoyed the big hug the boy gave him and then he kissed Luke. "All ready to go?"

"Are you sure you can't come, Daddy?"

"I'm sure. I have to stay here," Reid put the boy down on his feet, "But I do have time to see you off."

Apparently Danny accepted the situation, because he didn't argue and started skipping, holding hands with each father.

When they arrived at the Children's Ward, Zoë was already in a wheel chair and Danny hurried to her.

"Cool!" he admired the seating arrangements and Zoë gave him a glimpse of a smile.

"Can I push, Daddy?"

"You should ask Zoë," Luke suggested and when the girl nodded, he continued, "and be very careful. Zoë doesn't have that cast for fun."

The adults shook hands and Bill Chimberlane gave Luke a telling glance.

"Ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Luke answered, looking at Zoë.

"I'm glad you agreed to join us," Bill stressed, "I think it's very important that you can share this with her."

"We think so too," Luke nodded. "I'm sure it will be very emotional…" _and I want to be there for her_, Luke finished in thought.

"It will," Bob confirmed. "But it will also give her closure."

Reid joined them to the car and after everybody was buckled in, he gave Luke a quick kiss.

"Good luck."

Luke's soft "Thanks" revealed his emotion and Reid couldn't make himself go inside after seeing the car off. Part of him wanted to be in that car too, but another part was selfishly relieved that he could stay here. Visiting Zoë's parental home would be no picnic, but Child Services had explained to them that it was necessary to give the girl a chance to secure some items she wanted to keep and to really come to terms with the fact that her parents were not coming home.

Not entirely sure about CS' capabilities, Reid had checked with Dr. Michaels and she had agreed with the procedure. She had also advised them to bring Danny with them, so Zoë would have a peer to share it with.

After a deep breath, Reid turned around and walked back inside.

"Was there really nobody to cover for you?"

"I didn't check," Reid smiled. "After their visit, Luke is taking Zoë on a little shopping spree so she can show him what colors she wants for her room and stuff like that…"

"Not your thing," Alison laughed.

"Not my thing," Reid agreed.

"Let's go to work then."

"Let's do that. What have you got for me?"

***

Run down. That was Luke's first impression of the neighborhood in general and the house they were walking towards was no exception. While Bill was pushing Zoë's wheel chair up the small hill, Danny walked beside her with his hand on hers. Luke wasn't sure she noticed. She only had eyes for the house and her stare was a mixture of fear and sadness.

While Bill parked the wheel chair and walked to the door to unlock it, Luke squatted and looked at Zoë.

"When we go in, I will keep my hand on this armrest. If you want to stop or show me something, you just have to touch it, okay?"

For a minute Luke was convinced she would ignore him, but then she turned her head and looked at him. Intensely. Cautiously. Her hand lifted and unconsciously Luke held his breath when she softly touched his cheek and then nodded.

Unknowingly Bill ended the magic. "Okay, let's go in…"

"Ready?" Luke whispered and the girl nodded, her eyes on the house again.

The shabby look outside continued inside. The furniture was old and mucky and every room was messy. Luke watched both Danny and Zoë like a hawk, so Danny's look didn't stay unnoticed. He didn't feel comfortable.

"Daddy?" It was a soft whisper, but Luke responded immediately.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I walk next to you?"

"Of course."

The boy rushed to Luke's side and grabbed his hand.

"Scary?"

"It kinda feels like…you know…that place. Where I lived before I came home."

Luke nodded, kissing the boy's hair.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes, but I won't," he straightened his shoulders and smiled at Zoë. "I'm safe."

"Yes you are," Luke almost choked on his emotions, so he took a deep breath and turned to Zoë.

"Is there anything in this room you want to take with you, sweetie?"

Zoë shook her head and then pointed at the ceiling.

"Upstairs? Your room?"

The child nodded and then frowned. Apparently realizing what Luke became aware of. Stairs.

"I can carry you up?" Bill offered, but Zoë shook her head and looked at Luke.

"You want me to carry you?"

Her nod was quick and vague, but it was a nod and again he took a deep breath. After her standoffish behavior, just a few days ago, this was quite a change and he felt blessed and hopeful.

As careful as possible he lifted her up and she surprised him again by leaning to his chest. Danny looked a little lost, watching them, so Luke involved him by giving him a job.

"Danny, would you watch her cast for me? Make sure that we don't bump into something?"

"Yes Daddy," he grew three inches on the spot, "I will."

Slowly they worked their way up and Luke had to hold his breath again. But this time to prevent him from gagging. The smell upstairs was horrifically…like something died.

Bill was obviously thinking the same thing, because he motioned Luke to wait and starting checking the room. When he came back he was carrying a pillowcase and hurried downstairs, mouthing 'cat' in the process.

Oh god. When Luke felt warm drops of fluid on his shirt, he knew Zoë had pieced it together and he softly kissed her curls.

"I'm so sorry, Zoë."

He could feel her nod, but she didn't make a sound, until Bill returned and opened the door to her bedroom. A long, soft moan escaped the child's lips as she looked around in the notable bright and tidy room. Her arms were stretched to the bed and when Luke sat down on it, she grabbed a fluffy teddy bear and pulled it close to her face. Crying out loud now.

Danny sat next to her, one hand on her leg, and just watched her. His smile seemed to calm her down and she looked around again. Apparently she liked pink.

"Do you want your new room to be pink too?"

To Luke's surprise, she shook her head with a passion.

"You don't like pink?" _Or don't you want to be reminded of this room…_

Again her response was passionate. She stuck out her tongue and pulled out a face. She _really_ didn't like pink.

She then pointed at her bear.

"You want to bring the bear with you?" Luke guessed.

She nodded, but then she pointed at the wall and back to the bear.

"You like that colour?"

When she nodded, Luke and Danny started laughing and Zoë's deep frown was back.

"That's the colour that's already on the wall of your room," Luke explained and Danny nodded.

"On mine too, Zoë. I love that colour too."

For a moment the two children looked at each other intensely and then they both smiled at the same time. Luke's heart grew. His children. Bonding.

"Okay Zoë, what else do you want us to take?"

The girl looked at a picture frame on a small table. When Bill gave it to her, she softly caressed the picture of two elderly people.

"I'm guessing grandparents…"

Bill was right. Zoë nodded.

Then she pointed under the bed and Bill obediently bend down and grabbed a little suitcase. The way she grabbed it, but didn't open it, was a telling sign. This was her secret. And everybody respected that without a word.

"Something else?"

She slowly shook her head and Luke could almost feel how she silently said goodbye to her old life.

"Do you want me to take a picture of your room?"

When Zoë looked up to him, she gave him a big smile. The first real smile she'd shared with him. Then she shook her head and lifted her arms up to him.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and with a smile he lifted her up again. When he noticed Bill watching them with a content expression, he winked and looked as grateful as possible. Bill had been right all the way. This experience had given Luke a connection with Zoë he hadn't felt before. She trusted him. And he knew from experience that it was an important first step.

He gave Danny a big grin. "Can you watch the leg again, sweetie?"

The boy nodded, visibly proud of his important task and carefully they walked away from the penetrating smell, the room that had revealed some of Zoë's character - she obviously had kept her room tidy…Reid would be so pleased with another 'neat freak' in the house, Luke thought with a grin – and the family life that had ended on the side of the highway.

After both children were buckled in, Luke turned to the house one more time.

'_I'm sorry your life had to end this way,'_ he silently told Zoë's parents. _'I promise we'll take good care of her. I hope you found peace.'_

Some snowflakes came out of nowhere and landed on his nose. It made him smile.

Then he stepped into the car and fastened his seatbelt. He waved at the house and saw in his rear view mirror how Danny and Zoë copied his movement.

Another chapter closed.


	155. Chapter 155

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #155 New connections

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Everything in life is connected somehow. You may have to dig deep to find it but its there." – Donald Miller

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

They were ready for her. Their former guestroom was a little girl's room now and although Reid was very sure Luke would have managed just fine on his own, his partner had involved Faith and Natalie in the whole process and the three of them had done pretty well. Four of them, Reid corrected himself looking at Danny. Their son had taken the role of supervisor, making sure everything would be perfect for his little sister. And it was. They were ready for her.

He felt something stir inside as he watched Luke. One year ago he was dropped into Podunk Illinois and – seemingly – stripped of his free will. His heart and body had been sucked into the Swamp of Irresistible Attraction and his brain had been so busy struggling with all those emotions that were flushing in, that he hadn't realized he was getting in too deep before it was too late.

Six long months he'd hated that Swamp. But now it was heaven. He never knew being a father would be so great. He never would have believed he would be so good at it. Would this be it? Two kids? Reid grinned. Very casually Luke had mentioned something about an extension to their house and when Reid had inquired why they would need more rooms, Luke had blushed.

'_Well…you know… all the rooms are occupied now. I like the thought of some spare rooms…'_

'_We'll have two guesthouses in a few months. One of them is almost finished. How much room do you need?'_ Reid had asked and Luke had lowered his head.

'_That's in another building, though. It could be useful to have some spare rooms here…'_

Not capable of teasing Luke for too long, Reid had given in.

'_If you think we need more space, this would be great timing. They're building now anyway, so we'd better get it right.'_

'_Exactly,'_ Luke had been visibly relieved, _'We're dealing with all the noise and mess already…So you're okay with it if I ask Dave to give some input?'_

'_I am,' _Reid had confirmed,_ 'but I only have one condition…I don't want the front of the house changed. I love that farmhouse look and feel.'_

'_Me too,' _Luke had smiled and had softly caressed Reid's stomach._ 'I remember driving up here for the first time… we knew this was the house.'_

Reid had given a kiss on Luke's blond locks. _'We did. So I don't want to mess with her appearance…'_

He knew how sappy he had sounded. Talking about the house as a 'she', as a entity. But that's how he felt. This house was his very first home. The very first place he felt he could be himself. Where he was loved for who he was, not for what he did. This house had taken him in.

And now his home would welcome another child. His daughter. It still felt illusory, but then reality struck him when he saw her coming towards them in the wheelchair. The CS-guy, pushing her down the corridor, looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary and it made Reid grin. CS-Bill had gotten his way and eventually they were all winners. It was a good deal.

Everybody was nervous. Well, everybody except CS-Bill. He was the only one looking completely relaxed, while Luke was fidgeting his earlobe, Danny was biting his lip, Zoë pulled the old and the new teddy bear close and Reid's left hand was tapping his leg. No one in the group was aware of their audience. Nurses and even some doctors had found some good spots to witness the union of this special family. Nurse Tyler was the only one with a real reason to be there and she made the best of it.

"This is Zoë's suitcase," the little purple suitcase exchanged hands and Luke held it close for a minute. As if all the secrets inside this little trunk could give him extra strength. "And this is her medicine. Dr. Hughes added some instructions, but it's all very straightforward."

She leaned over to Zoë and when she noticed some panic in the child's eyes, she smiled reassuring.

"It was great to meet you, Zoë. I'm very happy you're going home now with your big brother and your daddies," Nurse Tyler crouched down and softly touched Zoë's cheek, "Take care, sweetie."

The smile Nurse Tyler was hoping for didn't come and with a soft sigh she straightened herself and stepped back. All her little patients touched her one way or the other, but once in a while a special one would come along. And Zoë was on that list. Nurse Tyler smiled when she watched her COS, his partner and their son approaching the girl. It was very obvious Zoë was very special to them too. She knew this girl couldn't be in better hands. The charming, loving Luke Snyder and the sarcastic, commonsensical Reid Oliver had blended their characters into this amazing mix of level-headed dedication. Without much drama, without any mind games, without power struggles. Nobody knew, but watching these two men interact had made her question her own relationship. The ease, the respect, the acceptance, the fun, the love…all that was lacking in her own life and although she'd known that for a long time, seeing her chief and his partner together had made it painfully clear. This is what she wanted too.

With a big sigh she watched the Oliver-Snyder family leave the hospital. Danny was pushing the wheelchair and she could still hear his excited conversation with his new sister. She was so focused on that scene, that the male voice next to her startled her.

"She's one of the lucky ones."

Nurse Tyler nodded. "She is."

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee to celebrate, Miss Tyler?"

She looked up in surprise. Suddenly noticing the warm glow in the grey eyes. Remembering his calm tenderness and patience with Zoë. A coffee couldn't hurt.

"Yes, Mr. Chimberlane, that would be great."

She liked how her answer made his face light up for a moment, so she ignored the curious looks of her colleagues as she pointed at Bob's.

"We actually have some great coffee these days."

"That's good," Bill Chimberlane responded, although – in all honesty – he couldn't care less about the coffee. They would sit down together and talk. Now _he_ was the one being nervous.

***

"Welcome home, sweetie."

While Danny kept the door open, Luke walked in with the girl in his arms and without showing much emotion, Zoë slowly looked around.

"We sleep upstairs," Danny was still holding the door. This time for Reid who was bringing in wheelchair, crutches, suitcase and bag, but maybe for the first time ever Danny's attention was not on his father. He was clearly in awe of their new member of the family, "but you'll see…your room is beautiful."

"Do you want to go there first?"

Zoë shook her head and pointed at the crutches. The message was clear. She wanted to make her own way through the house. So Luke put her down on a chair and gave her the crutches. For a moment she just sat there. Visibly overwhelmed.

"Okay guys, let's give Zoë some time to settle in. Danny, can you help me set the table? I already prepared dinner, so I'll turn on the oven and we can eat in about fifteen minutes."

The boy was clearly torn, but Luke's eyes didn't leave much room to argue and with a small pout he followed his father into the kitchen, while Reid lifted the suitcase.

"Do you want this here of do you want me to put it upstairs in your room?"

The girl, still on the chair, pointed up and after a nod Reid walked to the stairs.

"I'll be right back."

When he saw the relieved nod, Reid smiled. Luke had been right. Zoë needed some time to become acclimated. When he came down again, she was still sitting but her demeanor had changed. She'd been crying and Reid almost grinned when he saw her wiping her cheeks when he walked towards her.

He squatted next to her and softly touched a tear she missed.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Zoë just nodded, not looking at him.

"It's okay to feel what you feel, Zoë. Don't feel ever ashamed of who you are or what you feel."

Again a nod.

Reid lowered himself even more by sitting on the floor. He pulled his legs up and put his arms around them. He wanted to soothe her. He wanted to help her. But he was lost for words. He looked up to her and their eyes met. The familiar frown appeared instantly and Reid smiled.

"What's that frown about, sweetie?"

A little startled she just looked at him and then her hand moved to one of his eyes. He kept them open as she softly moved her finger on his face.

"Our eyes have the same color," Reid said, "Is that what's making you frown?"

Zoë shook her head, looking attentively now. She moved her hand from the front of his face to the side of his head. She mirrored the motion on her own head, having one hand on her own temple and the other one on Reid's. This time the man frowned and after noticing that Reid didn't understand her message, she removed the hand from her temple and pointed two fingers to her own eyes and then to Reid's.

"She feels a connection. She recognizes something in your eyes," he heard Luke softly say next to him and for a moment Zoë stared at the blond, nodded and then pointed at herself.

"She recognizes herself in you," Luke translated unprompted and something sparkled in Zoë's eyes when she nodded again. It left Reid speechless. She recognized herself in him? What did that even mean? His first impulse was to joke about it, but when he saw Luke's expression he didn't.

"You'll have a whole life together to find out what she recognizes," Luke put his hand on Reid's shoulder and one finger played with a curl in Reid's neck. "Are you ready to eat?"

Reid grinned.

"I'm always ready to eat," he let himself be pulled up by Luke and then turned to Zoë.

"Do you want to hobble your way to the kitchen on those crutches or do you want a private ride on my back?"

Zoë didn't smile and pointed at her crutches. The determination was all over her little face, her eyes a little defiant.

"Okay Pert, show us what you've got," Reid teased and while she lifted her head proudly, she grabbed her crutches, found her balance and hopped to the kitchen. With their arms around each other both fathers watched her go and smiled.

"She's strong willed," Reid grinned.

"I'm glad you're enjoying that," Luke snorted and Reid pulled him a little closer.

"She's a handful, but we knew that," Reid shrugged, "and hey Snyder…you tamed me, so I'm sure you can handle her."

"Funny, you don't feel tamed to me," Luke chuckled when Reid's hand suddenly moved to his crotch. "See? That's not tamed."

"Maybe you should try a little harder…"

"It's hard enough for now," Luke whispered and gave Reid _the look_. And surely enough, it worked once again.

"You have that eye sex mastered," Reid groaned and Luke laughed out loud, cleverly avoiding Reid's hands and quickly moving into the kitchen. The look they exchanged was telling. _Later_.


	156. Chapter 156

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #156 Silent conversation

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "My words like silent raindrops fell and echoed in the wells of silence." - Paul Simon

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"Are you awake?"

The soft whisper out of the speaker made Luke and Reid look up at the same time and after a quick grin to each other, they huddled together to watch the little monitor next to the couch.

They could see Zoë come up a little and nod at Danny. Was she smiling? The screen was too small to really tell.

"Are you okay?"

The way Zoë pressed her old teddy bear against her chest was telling.

"Are you scared?"

She nodded.

"Of me?" Both fathers cringed a little at the insecurity in Danny's tone, but smiled when Zoë shook her head.

"Of our daddies?"

Without noticing, Luke had grabbed Reid's hand and when Zoë shrugged, he squeezed so hard it hurt.

"Hey," Reid pulled away his hand and placed it on Luke's back, pulling his partner close.

Completely out of character, Luke didn't even apologize. All his focus was on the little screen and this interaction between their kids.

"I understand," Danny said softly. "When I first came here, I didn't trust them either."

That statement obviously surprised Zoë and she was clearly all ears, so Danny continued.

"I was in a bad place, you know. Before I came here, I mean. Those people…" Danny shook his head, "they were mean. They hurt me. So when I was brought here…I kinda expected the same. They were nice when other people were around, but I was sure they would get mean. That always happened."

Danny shrugged and Zoë looked worried.

"But they were never mean, Zoë. This is a good home," Danny softly tapped her on her leg. "You're safe."

Zoë shaking her head shook them all and then she put her hand on her mouth. Harshly. Like someone grabbed her. It made Danny flinch.

"Somebody hurt you?"

Zoë nodded.

"And he's still out there?"

She nodded again, pulling her bear very close.

"Don't worry, he can't come here. I'll ask Daddy Reid to show you the system. He showed me, because I was scared too. Nobody can come into the house. There are little…" Danny obviously forgot what they were called, "…things all around the house. If someone climbs the gate, men with big muscles will come and catch him."

Danny tapped Zoë's leg again.

"So you can go to sleep. You're safe."

Zoë didn't look completely convinced, but she did nod and laid down again.

"I'm glad you're here," Danny said, as he moved off the bed and waved at his new sister. "Goodnight Zoë."

The girl waved back at him and Luke and Reid could hear Danny walk to his own room.

"He's so special," Reid's voice was filled with emotion and Luke snuggled even closer, letting his face lean against Reid's neck.

"He is," he agreed. "And apparently Zoë is more scared then we knew."

"Yep." Reid leaned back into the couch, his hand on his neck. "Her not talking isn't helping."

"Her not able to write yet isn't helping either," Luke made a wry face.

Reid was softly caressing Luke's back, watching his blond still looking at the screen. Were they in over their heads? He was about to say something, when their attention was drawn by a soft but telling sound. Zoë was crying.

"Now what?" Luke bit his lip.

"What do you mean, now what?" Reid frowned. "Let's go up there."

"You go…there's a connection between you two…"

"What's going on?" Reid softly grabbed Luke's chin and made eye contact. "Did you forget how she smiled at you after dinner? She even let you carry her to the couch."

"I know." Luke shrugged. "I'm just…"

"Scared," Reid calmly said, "and so am I. This is whole new territory, Luke. We'll just have to trust our instincts, like we did with Danny. That worked out pretty well."

"But we don't know anything about her…"

"Exactly. So let's get acquainted."

Luke smiled halfheartedly. "I feel so stupid."

That made Reid sit up straight.

"Stupid? Why?"

"I was the one assuring you I wanted this, that I could do this…"

"You do want this and you can do this…"

"I'm not so sure anymore."

The soft whisper made Reid frown. He could still hear the little girl sobbing and his father-heart urged him to go to her. But his lover was dealing with pain too. Now what? Three words came to mind. Three words that had already demonstrated their efficiency.

"Trust the love."

"What?"

"Trust the love. You've loved this girl from the moment you saw her. Maybe even before that. Trust that love and we can't go wrong. I really believe that."

"Trust the love," Luke smiled, "Maybe I should tattoo it on my arm. I keep forgetting it."

"And now you remember," Reid shrugged and rose to his feet. "Let's go."

When they came up the stairs, they could hear Danny leaving his bed and Reid picked him up with an elaborate swoop that made the boy giggle.

"She's crying," he whispered in Reid's ear and the man held the boy close to his chest.

"We know," Reid kissed the boy's temple. "I'm really proud of you. You're a great big brother."

Danny beamed for a moment, but then looked worried again.

"I didn't know what to do when she started crying…"

"That's okay. We're here."

He followed Luke to Zoë's room and then decided to sit on the edge on her bed, still holding Danny in his arms.

Luke softly touched her cheek, but she didn't open her eyes and for a second the fathers exchanged looks and a silent conversation.

"_I don't know what to say to her…"_

"_Yes you do."_

"Do you want us to leave?" Luke whispered and with her eyes closed, she shook her head, so Luke kept stroking her cheek.

"It's okay," his soft voice was loving and patient, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Blue eyes, swimming in water, looked up to him and suddenly Luke recognized a yearning that reminded him of Reid. Big blue eyes begging him to hold him, to comfort him, but also the pure disinclination of showing that vulnerability. One big difference…Zoë wasn't babbling. She wasn't saying a word, not even making a sound. Luke slowly moved his hand to her back and then softly pulled her against his chest and the moment their bodies met, Zoë's hands found their way around his neck and her sobbing turned into a heartbreaking cry.

All Luke could do was hold her, while rubbing her back and whispering "It's okay. Just let it all out."

When Reid felt Danny watching him, he looked down and smiled when he saw Danny's telling look and then pulled the boy close to him. Danny knew the signs. Zoë had decided to trust Luke with her pain. Yet another step made.


	157. Chapter 157

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #157 Dawn is breaking

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Change, like sunshine, can be a friend or a foe, a blessing or a curse, a dawn or a dusk." - William Arthur Ward

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

"…and I was hoping you'd go with me…" Luke tried hard not to sound too desperate, but he kinda was. He needed Danny to leave the house, so Holden and Damian could set up the surprise, but knowing that his grandfather was coming to talk about horses – or so Danny still thought – made it nearly impossible to get the boy away from the premise.

"But Daddy…" the boy looked absolutely outraged right now, "Grandpa Holden is coming!"

"I know, sweetie. I'll make sure we'll be back in time…"

"But Daddy is staying home with Zoë. Why can't I stay…"

"Daddy is on call, Danny. You know what that means. And when the hospital calls, he will drop Zoë off at Uncle Seth's. I assumed you wouldn't like to stay there without me…" it was a dangerous gamble, Luke realized, but it did pay off. Danny frowned and shook his head.

"I don't want that."

"And that's perfectly fine. But coming with me is the only option."

Danny's pout would have been adorable if it hadn't reminded Luke of himself so much. He just ruffled the boys hair and tossed him his jacket.

"Come on, let's go. We'll be back soon…"

Luke walked over to the couch where Reid was watching cartoons with Zoë and their kiss was soft, quick, but loving. They both smiled at each other and Luke pinched Reid's chin.

"I hope you'll still be home when we come back," he whispered and Reid tapped Luke's leg.

"I hope so too." And he wasn't even lying. He could do without the horses, but he was looking forward to Danny's face when he would see the pony.

"Bye Daddy," Danny kissed Reid on his cheek and then waved at Zoë. "Bye. I wish I could…"

"Danny," Reid sounded firm, "That's enough of the drama. Just help your daddy buy some nice pie. Make sure it's a lot."

"Yes Daddy," the boy was a little startled by Reid's tone, but the pie remark made him smile again and he was even hopping to the door. Luke watched it with a shaking head. Danny was turning into a normal six year old alright.

**

"Grandpa Holden isn't even here yet," after Luke helped Danny out of his seat, the boy put his hands in his pockets and looked relieved.

"I told you we'd be back in time," Luke smiled, handing Danny a bag. "Can you hold that for me?"

The boy nodded, carrying the bag as a trophy. "I'm sure Daddy is gonna love the pie."

"I'm sure too," Luke agreed, "You picked a very good one."

While Luke grabbed all the groceries from the car, an unfamiliar sound – at least for their part of the world - reached their ears and Danny's head went up.

"A horse…"

"Yeah, I heard," Luke smiled as he walked to the house and opened the door. "Come, let's put this away and find out where that sound is coming from…"

Danny wasn't wasting any time. He rushed inside, put the pie on the counter and started dancing around Luke. Suddenly he stood still.

"Daddy and Zoë are not here," all excitement was gone. He understood the message. Reid had been called to work.

"Come," Luke grabbed the boy's hand and together they walked to the end of the grounds. Loud neighs welcomed them and Danny was back to the skipping.

"It sounds close, Daddy."

"It is close," Luke pointed at the stables and the young boy next to him looked startled at seeing the trailers.

"What…"

"Grandpa Damian and Grandpa Holden will explain…" Luke started, watched the company in front of him and then made a surprised sound. "…and Grandma Lily is here too!"

"And Daddy!" Danny made a run for it and even with Zoë in his arms, Reid managed to give his son the welcome he deserved and then focused on the larger blond, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey," Luke softly slapped Reid's cheek and then smiled at Zoë. "Hey sweetie, did you have fun with the cartoons?"

The trademark shrug was all he got and the girl didn't even smile at Danny. It was obvious. Zoë was not happy and she wasn't hiding it either.

"I think we can safely conclude that our Zoë is not a horse person…" Reid softly explained and the way the girl pinched her nose was emphasizing his words.

"You can keep each other company then," Luke concluded and decided to focus on Danny. This was his big moment and he didn't want anyone – not even their newest member of the family – spoil that for him.

"Hey guys, good to see you all," Luke greeted his parents and gave his mother a soft kiss on the cheek. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I didn't expect it either," Lily smiled, "And it's just for today. Damian will bring me back to the hospital after we deliver our surprise for Danny."

Hearing his name made the boy step forward. "Surprise for me?"

"Yes sweetie. You thought Grandpa Holden was coming over to _talk_ about horses, but he already found you the perfect pony."

"You did?" All initial reserve melted as Danny looked up to Holden and tugged the man's trouser. "A pony? For me?"

"A pony for you," Holden nodded. "A surprise from your grandparents."

"For me?" Danny repeated and they all chuckled. His disbelief was priceless.

"Let me get her for you…" Holden stepped into the barn and when he came out with the beautiful pony, Danny started crying.

"This can't be for me," he whispered and Luke pulled him close, kissing the blond hair.

"But it really is, sweetie."

Danny was still shaking his head when Holden reached him.

"This is Dawn, Danny."

Still visibly confused, the boy softly touched the yellowish neck and then the pony looked up at the human next to her. Her lips vibrated and let out a mixture of whinnying and snorting. It was an awkward sound, almost like she talked.

"Hello Dawn," Danny whispered, putting his arms around her neck and pulling himself close. "You're beautiful. I never had anything so beautiful. I must be dreaming."

The warm coat of the pony absorbed the tears, as Danny kept whispering.

"I don't understand. You're so beautiful. How can you be mine?"

The crying became more severe and Luke squatted next to him, silently rubbing his back.

"Daddy, this isn't real."

"But it is, sweetie."

When his son looked at him, Luke could actually feel his heart break.

"It can't. I don't deserve it." He looked down.

"Danny," Luke softly pinched the boy's chin, making him watch him again. "What did he say?"

"Trash deserves trash," it was a whisper, but Luke heard.

"Is your life with us trash?"

Danny bit his lip and then shook his head.

"But Daddy, you don't understand. You don't know. I did some bad things… really…I don't deserve this."

"We think you do," Luke said firmly and it made Danny stop crying. He frowned.

"But you don't know…" The boy started again.

"We know the important parts," Luke smiled calmly. "We know you, Danny. And if anybody deserves a beautiful pony like this Dawn, it's you."

"You really think so?" The whisper almost broke Luke's heart all over again.

"I know so," Luke nodded, almost crying when Danny put his arms around his neck and hugging him real tight.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

A soft wind blew between them and when they looked up, two huge brown eyes looked at them.

"Dawn loves us too," Danny chuckled and both blonds smiled.

"Of course she does," Luke kissed the boy's temple. "What's not to love?"


	158. Chapter 158

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #158 Getting acquainted

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "One of the greatest moments in anybody's developing experience is when he no longer tries to hide from himself, but determines to get acquainted with himself as he really is." - Norman Vincent Peale

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

Everybody was moved. Well, everybody except Zoë. She was focused on Danny, but didn't show any emotion.

"Danny loves horses a lot and he didn't know he would get one today," Reid explained, but the girl didn't seem too interested. She gave a quick nod and that was that.

Socially challenged much?

His thought made Reid smile. Not too long ago that was his profile. It still was, in a way. So he gave himself the same advice he had given to others: don't make it personal.

"Are you okay? No pain?"

This time Zoë did make eye contact as she shook her head.

Okay, she mouthed and almost smiled.

"Good," Reid winked, "Shall we move a little closer?"

The small hands on his neck grabbed his hair in a painful response and Reid groaned a little.

"I guess that's a no," he muttered and the amusement in her eyes warmed him. "Shaking your head would have been sufficient too, you know."

Again she mouthed 'Okay' and for a moment Reid felt a wave of emotion through his body. He could feel it in his bones. For a moment they were connected. He quickly planted a kiss on her temple to seal the deal and then focused on his other child. The minute he did, he looked into the big brown eyes and the boy started beaming.

"Look Daddy, this is Dawn!"

"She is beautiful!" Reid said in all honesty and nodded at the grandparents who couldn't look more proud and happy.

"We also bought you a saddle and everything you need to ride, but first you and Dawn need to become acquainted," Holden calmly explained. "So you visit her every day and I'll be back in a few weeks to check on you two. And when it feels right, we can start the lessons."

"Really?" Danny was still trapped inside the disbelief and Holden ruffled the boy's hair on an impulse. When he felt the boy flinch, he could kick himself, but before he could utter an apology, Danny looked up to him and gave him a small and insecure smile.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Holden softly said and Danny's smile grew.

"I know, Grandpa. It's okay. I'm safe."

The adults realized Danny's message was more to himself than to Holden, but his grandfather responded anyway.

"Yes you are. We will never hurt you."

_Not consciously, at least._ Holden looked at his son and felt regret. It was remarkable how Luke's relationship with Reid had shown Holden how much his boy had been hurt by his parents. All three of them. Every time he witnessed Luke, he looked more secure, more happy and more powerful and Holden knew that was Reid's influence. The stability of their love, Reid's evident lack of sugarcoating and their deep mutual respect had managed to build Luke's confidence from the inside out and Holden had realized more than once that he had failed Luke in that area. He had failed himself too. Living with Molly had shown him that. He would always love Lily – he smiled when he saw her taking pictures – but somehow he'd always felt the stable boy with her. All these years he had wanted to prove her and himself that he was worthy. As if a stable boy was less important. Less interesting. He finally felt good about who he was.

A small hand in his pulled him back to the present.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Danny. I'm glad you like her."

"Like?" the boy beamed, his hand still on the pony, "I love her."

Looking very vulnerable, he looked at Damian and Lily and both adults just smiled at him. Luke felt proud. They really seemed committed to taking it slow. After a deep breath Danny stepped forward, reluctantly letting go of Dawn, and extended his small hand to Damian.

Luke could see his father's emotion as he crouched down, accepted the hand and shook it.

"Thank you…Grandpa."

"I'm happy you love her," Damian softly said and for a moment they looked each other in the eyes, holding hands. Grandfather and grandson. Strangers. Building a bridge. When Danny pulled back his hand, Damian let go immediately and the boy smiled.

"You have a nice smile," Danny said shyly. "Just like Daddy."

"I'm happy to hear that," Damian treated him to another one.

Then the boy made his way to Lily and focused on her wheelchair.

"Zoë has one of those," he said.

"I know. We saw you all leave the hospital, yesterday."

Danny frowned. "I didn't see you."

"We were on the second floor, behind the window." Lily explained.

"Zoë was very sad last night," Danny shared. "But then my… our daddies came up and she hugged Daddy Luke. That was special."

Lily just smiled, lost for words. It was so hard to realize that her Luke, her _boy_, was a father now. And a very good one. She looked up and watched Reid interact with Zoë. The cranky, arrogant doctor. Who knew he could be this loving? Well, apparently Luke had known. Her eyes wandered to her son. He looked so strong. So manly.

"You are all special," she said, looking back at Danny and smiling.

"We all are," Danny agreed, reaching out his hand. "Thank you for Dawn."

"I know you'll take good care of her. I've made some nice pictures of her. I will send them to your daddy."

After a quick nod and a big smile Danny returned to his newfound treasure and when he softly caressed Dawn's nose, she 'talked' again. This time the answer came from the barn and Luke put his hand before his mouth, looking embarrassed.

"I totally forgot!" He hugged Holden and then looked at Reid.

"I forgot he's here too!"

"I guess he figured that out and made his presence known," Reid grinned, not moving an inch.

"You don't want to go in and say 'hi' too?" Luke teased and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Tempting…but no. You go ahead. I'll stay with Zoë."

"Wuss," Luke muttered under his breath. He gave Reid a telling look and made his way to the barn. The minute he stepped inside, he stopped in this tracks though. Mainly to give his eyes the opportunity to adjust to the half-light in the barn, but also to fully take in the smell. Luke smiled. He loved that smell of hay, leather, straw and horses. He breathed in deeply and then walked to the stable where Handsome was already waiting for him. Impatiently.

"Hello gorgeous," Luke softly caressed the soft nose of the animal, "I've missed you."

Handsome's snort made Luke chuckle.

"I know, I haven't been around much, but from now one we'll see each other every day."

As if he was listening closely, Handsome made a quick move with his head and when Luke kissed his nose, Handsome stepped forward, making himself more available for the hug. He stepped back when there was some movement in the barn.

"Hallo Handsome!" Danny's voice made the horse step forward again and the little snort felt like a greeting. To all of them. Danny giggled.

"Have you met Dawn?" the boy asked the horse.

"He has," the grandfather answered. "They are good friends already."

"Good," Danny beamed.

"How about we put them out for a few hours?" Luke chuckled when Handsome started 'nodding' again.

"I saw your horse arena is completely snow free," Holden's approval was evident, "so I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, there's something installed in the ground that will keep it dry and warm," Luke explained. "Some kind of under floor heating."

"I can tell you chose some new techniques…" Holden nodded, "It looks great."

"Thanks Dad," Luke looked proud and pointed at a little control panel next to the stable door. "This will open the other end of the stables, so they can walk in and out as they please."

Luke smiled when he saw Danny having some silent conversation with his pony.

"How about it, sweetie? Are you ready to let Dawn stretch her legs a little in the arena?"

Danny nodded. "She'd like that."

"Good. Just lead her into her own barn and close the door."

When Holden stepped forward to help, Luke put his hand on his father's arm and quickly shook his head. Danny could do this. And he did. He oozed pride when he joined Luke and Holden again. After Luke showed him where to hang the halter, Danny looked up to the control panel.

"Can I push, Daddy?"

"Of course," Luke lifted the boy up so he could reach the buttons, "it's the green one."

After the push, a soft rattle indicated that the sliding doors were opening and for a moment both horses just looked alert, but didn't move. Then their curiosity took over and after a few careful steps, they walked outside and started to run around.

"Come, let's watch them outside," when Luke extended his hand, Danny grabbed it immediately.

"That was awesome," he sighed and Luke smiled. He'd always treasured the moments he could share his love for horses with Holden and now he could share it with his own son. When he looked up to Holden, they exchanged a telling smile.

It was awesome alright.


	159. Chapter 159

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #159 True colors

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Don't be afraid to let them show your true colors. True colors are beautiful, like a rainbow." - Billy Steinberg & Tom Kelly

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

She felt emotional, looking around. This was her first real visit. Sure, she'd been here before, but she never made it past the kitchen and dining room. And even that was a blur. She knew it happened. She acknowledged her actions. But it didn't make sense to her. Not even a tiny bit.

She watched the man on a chair next to her. His eyes were on the children on the other couch. They were drawing and something worried him, because she saw him frown. It made his face stern, but that didn't throw her off anymore. She recognized the warmth in the blue eyes. The tenderness. The love. She watched him look up to Luke and their exchange of smiles touched her deeply.

The hand on hers distracted her and she looked up to the owner.

"Are you okay? You let me know when you want to go?"

She smiled.

"I'm okay. More than okay. It's so good to be here."

Damian nodded. He understood exactly what she meant. This had been a special moment. Sharing a domestic scene with their son and his family. That may be normal in many families, but not in theirs. He saw how Reid was softly informing Luke about something and now Luke was frowning too.

What was going on? He didn't want to ask. Didn't dare to interfere and overstep. He didn't have to, though. His grandson gave him a clue by leaning over to Zoë and offering her a red pencil. Her shake of the head was short but clear and Danny looked at Zoë's drawing. Now Damian noticed what apparently Reid had noticed too. His new granddaughter only used black. Without being aware of it, he frowned too.

Before he really thought things through, Damian addressed the young boy with a friendly smile.

"So what are you making, Danny?"

The boy looked up, obviously feeling more relaxed with his grandfather because his smile was genuine.

"I'm making something for Dawn. To hang in the barn."

"Now that's a good idea," Damian nodded, "I'm sure Dawn will like that."

Danny rewarded him with another huge smile and Damian hesitated for a moment. His eyes found Luke's and the little nod gave him the last push to shift his attention to the girl next to Danny.

"How about you, Zoë? Are you also drawing something for Dawn?"

Zoë pulled a face. Making _anything_ for that pony was clearly not on her agenda and the way she looked at him, told Damian something else. She didn't like him. Her eyes were cold and almost hateful, the message in them very obvious. _Leave me alone_.

Damian wasn't put off, though. He knew hatefulness. He knew rejection. So he just smiled.

"I see. For your daddies, then?"

Zoë slightly bowed her head, watching her drawing for a moment and then looking back at Damian again. Her shaking head showed hesitance and then her eyes moved to the two men and she looked almost apologetic.

"It's okay if you want to draw just for you," Reid calmly said and relief found its way to Zoë's eyes. Then she looked at her drawing again and bit her lip. A telling sign for Luke who left Reid's armrest and squatted next to her.

"It's okay, sweetie. We understand everything feels a bit dark for you right now."

When she looked up, again Luke was struck by the beauty of her eyes. Especially with the little watery glow on them. She softly put a few fingers on Luke's cheek and when he made a move to stand up again, she moved her fingers to his arm, shaking her head again. So Luke stayed put, watching how she tapped on Danny's arm and pointed at the red pencil she declined earlier.

The boy handed it over with a little smile and after another quick look at Luke, she studied her drawing. In a small corner, surrounded by black figures and forms, she put the red pencil on the paper and almost immediately Luke knew what she was doing. The small heart was not very artistic, but it was clearly a heart and it was very red. She colored it with a little piece of tongue sticking out of her mouth. She colored it with a passion. With hope. Leaving all the adults with a lump in their throat.

Then Zoë looked at Danny and the boy looked at her. For a moment they smiled at each other and then Danny nodded and gave her a thumbs up. It made Zoë grin.

"You have a beautiful family, Luke," Lily took her son's hand in hers, "Thank you for sharing it with us."

"Inviting us back to the house was a real treat," Damian agreed, giving his son a soft pat on the back. He moved over to Reid and they shook hands.

"Reid, thank you too. It's a pleasure to watch the both of you."

"So I don't have to worry about being shipped off to some camp to set me straight?" Reid teased and Damian had the courtesy to blush.

"I've done some dumb things," he admitted, looking Reid in the eye. "But if anybody had to be set straight, it was me. And you two did that. I honestly realize now that it's not about gender, but about love."

"Hallelujah," Reid smiled and when he felt Luke next to him, he put his arm around him. Their smile was telling.

"Thanks…Dad…" Luke's hesitation was noticed, but Damian focused on the word he had missed for a long time. The word that made his face light up. That made him kiss his son on the cheek.

"I second your mother, son. You have a beautiful family. I'm very proud…of both of you."

Reid just nodded and Luke leaned forward to kiss his father.

"Thanks."

After a last wave they closed the door and with their arms around each other walked back into the living room where Holden kept an eye on the kids. When Luke and Reid entered, Holden rose to his feet.

"I'm leaving too. I promised Mama and Molly to help with dinner…"

"Doing what?" Luke teased and Holden grinned.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but I'm hoping my willingness to help will get me in their good graces."

"Smart thinking," Reid agreed and both men smiled, shaking their hands.

"This was a good day," Holden smiled at Danny and felt rich when the boy smiled back.

While Luke and Holden walked over to the front door, Reid flumped on the chair next to Zoë and took a quick look at the artwork at hand. The contrast was huge. Danny was still working on something that looked like their family. The sun was shining, the colors were bright. Danny was in a good place. And Zoë was not. Except for the little red heart, her painting showed some indefinable forms with all one thing in common. They were all black.

"I'm pretty sure Dawn will like that, Danny," Reid smiled when the boy was obviously pleased with the remark.

"This is us."

"I can see that. What's with the suitcase in my hand?" _Is he afraid I will leave?_

"Not a suitcase. Your doctor's bag."

"Ah, of course." _Proportions are obviously not a natural part of a six years old. _"And what's that?" _It looks like a rat! _

"That's the dog."

_Dog? _"We don't have a dog." _Not that I know of, at least._

"I know," Danny's smile was calm and a little mischievous, "but I'd like one."

To Reid's surprise Zoë looked up with more enthusiasm than he'd seen so far and her nodding confirmed it. _Oh boy._

"Hey guys, what's up?" Luke could sense something was going on, so he sat next to Reid on the armrest and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Danny made a picture of us," Reid started and pointed at the rat, "and that's the dog he would like."

"Dog?" the way Luke's eyes started to glimmer made Reid moan and when Zoë started her nodding again, the brown eyes started to shine even brighter.

"We just added two horses to the mix. Let's get used to that first." Reid reminded them, trying hard not to look at Zoë's sad eyes.

"We'll talk about it," Luke kissed Reid's temple and stood up. "How about it. Anybody hungry yet?"


	160. Chapter 160

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #160 Impressed

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Whatever makes an impression on the heart seems lovely in the eye." - Sa'Di

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Author's note: I need a little break, so no new chapters from July 2nd till July 27th. Check out Sylicious . com for background info.**

So she didn't speak and she couldn't write yet… Lydia Wilson was not overwhelmed. On the contrary. She was thrilled. She liked a challenge and her small class was just that. A challenge.

She watched Danny focusing on his little project of the day. He was so endearing and captivating, but his scars were deep and dark. Sometimes he showed a glimpse of them and even those little fragments had broken her heart.

And Hallie. Smart, extroverted, but very strong-willed and stubborn. She looked like an angel, but Lydia wasn't fooled. And speaking of angels, her newest addition to her classroom earned that title too. The reddish blond curls and the striking blue eyes gave this little girl a special aura that didn't match the standoffish demeanor and the pure dismissal Lydia could feel. _Leave me alone_.

Miss Lydia smiled. A challenge indeed. And she was so ready for some provocation. After a stupid roadside bomb had claimed the life of her husband and simultaneously her reason for living, Lydia had been in a fog. The request to be the home tutor to a little – wounded – boy had felt like divine intervention. And now here she was. With not one but three little kids and a full life because of them.

After Luke – she'd never called him that out loud, but to her he'd been Luke from the start – had informed her about Zoë, she had gathered all the information she could to find some helpful exercises to figure out what was going on in the girl's mind and the current assignment had Zoë completely concentrating. Lydia had asked her to make a drawing of her family before 'the accident'. And the girl wasn't portraying anything that actually looked like her, except for the curls and the blue eyes.

Feeling she was watched, Miss Lydia looked up and met Luke's eyes. She gave him a quick smile that he didn't return.

"I'm going for some coffee," Luke stood up and softly tapped Will on his shoulder. "Miss Lydia, could you join me for a moment?"

"Sure," she smiled again. This was one of the things she liked about her employer. He was very sensitive and involved, so his "What's going on?" after they reached the kitchen didn't come as a surprise.

"Zoë is drawing herself without a mouth," she said and his frown deepened.

"That's not good," Luke muttered and Lydia nodded.

"Something else is bothering me too," she continued, "She drew a cat, but not her parents." She accepted the coffee mug and shrugged. "I'm not sure what it means yet, but it bothers me."

Luke nodded in thought and then smiled at her.

"You're doing a great job. With all of them."

"Thanks. It's great to combine my two passions. Somehow being a teacher wasn't enough, but being a child therapist didn't fit the bill either. So this is perfect."

Luke's smile broadened. "I'm glad. We couldn't do this without you."

He then remembered something.

"My uncle will be joining us for lunch. I expect him in an hour."

"I'll make sure we'll be ready for a break by then," Lydia nodded and opened the door, so Luke could enter with a mug in each hand.

"Ah," Will leaned back in his chair after accepting his coffee, "Good timing."

"This is my uncle, Seth Snyder. Uncle Seth, this is Lydia Wilson."

While the two adults shook hands, Luke was surprised by Lydia's obvious confusion.

"I never realized…" she blushed.

"What?" Seth send her his calm smile, but it seemed to have an opposite effect.

"The family name should have been a clue, bu never…" Lydia took a deep breath, realizing she was stammering. "I have all your books."

Luke tried to suppress his grin. So that's why she looked so star struck. She was!

"I'm flattered," Seth smiled again and decided to make his way to the kitchen to breach the somewhat tense atmosphere.

"My mother went to school with you…" Lydia was repulsed by her own shaky voice, but before she could finish her sentence she noticed a teasing look between Luke and his uncle.

"What?"

"You just made me feel very old," Seth explained without a hint of real annoyance.

"Oh boy," she blushed again, "I'd better shut up…"

"Please don't," Seth pulled a chair back for her and she sat down after a quick nod. "Luke praises you to the skies, so I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Thank you," Lydia's blush seemed permanent by now, "I hope you don't believe what they say about first impressions."

They all chuckled and then – unknowingly – Danny saved his tutor by attracting the attention.

"Daddy?" Danny chewed his sandwich with a passion.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I show Dawn to Miss Lydia and Hallie after lunch?"

Luke tried to look firm, but the plea in his son's eyes touched his heart.

"You know our agreement, Danny."

"I do…" the boy lowered his head, "but they haven't seen her yet…"

"I guess you have a point," Luke said and the boy looked up. His face full of hope. "But just this once. We agreed that Dawn wouldn't interfere with school work."

Danny nodded. "Promise, Daddy. Just this once."

"A bit of fresh air is good for us anyway," Lydia smiled. "Helps the concentration."

"True," Seth nodded, "Especially in nature. After moving out here I realized how much I missed that."

"You had Central Park," Luke teased and Seth grinned.

"Not quite the same. I know the little forest behind my house isn't huge, but it's big enough to escape in."

"The smell of pine," Lydia smiled.

"Exactly," Seth narrowed his eyes for a moment. He'd felt an immediate connection with this woman and her remarks emphasized why. He glanced at her fingers and was strangely disappointed by the wedding ring. He felt like snorting. Her mother went to school with him! She was way too young anyway.

Unaware of his uncle's musings, Luke noticed Zoë's aloof expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like another sandwich, sweetie?"

The girl shook her head, looking straight at him without any noticeable emotions. The folding of her arms was telling. She was in protest. But about what?

"Did you like the sandwich?"

The small nod was a big reward.

"So what's up with the arms?" Luke folded his arms too and for a split second amusement reached the blue eyes in front of him.

She then pointed at Danny, who looked startled.

"What did I do?"

She moved her arm in a vague gesture, but Luke cracked the code.

"You don't want to go to Dawn."

Zoë nodded, looking defiant.

"That's okay. I'll stay here with you."

The girl looked surprised and a lot happier. Luke grinned. His daughter _really_ didn't like horses. It made him think of Zoë's other daddy. Like about everything in life made Luke think about Reid. He took out his phone and rose to his feet.

"I'll be right back."

"Good timing," Reid sighed in Luke's ear and it made the blond smile.

"Bad day?"

"Not really bad, just busy. Hearing your voice…I don't know…it's just good."

"I know, same here."

"I could use another shower," Reid's voice dropped in volume and sound and Luke felt flushed, thinking about their shared 'wet moments' this morning.

"Me too," he whispered. "I miss you so much. How bizarre is that?"

"Hey…it would be more bizarre if you didn't. I mean… it's _me_ we're talking about."

"True. What was I thinking…"

"You were thinking shower," Reid chuckled, "You're forgiven."

Luke groaned. "I could think up some excuse and come over there…"

"Don't. If nothing comes up, I'll be home soon. Three cancellations. Speaking of good timing."

"That sounds perfect," Luke sighed. "We still have to talk to Danny, remember?"

"I know," Reid sounded tired. "It's on my Don't Wanna Do list."

Despite everything, Luke chuckled.

"I love you."

"Love you, Looker. I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting."

"Naked would be good."

"In front of the kids? And Will? And Lydia? And Seth?"

Reid sighed. "I guess I'll be waiting too then."

"Think shower," Luke teased.

"Have mercy," Reid groaned.

"Maybe. Bye."

Before the connection was broken, Luke heard Reid making a kissing sound and it made him smile. He was ready for the next part of the day now.

Junky much? He bit his lip. His addictive behavior was a fact, but for what it was worth, Reid was the best drug he could imagine.


	161. Chapter 161

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #161 To protect and to soothe

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "In every decision we make and in every policy we develop, we are committed to protecting those who cannot protect themselves... the very young and the very old." - Mike Rounds

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Author's note: I need a little break, so no new chapters from July 2nd till July 27th. Check out Sylicious . com for background info.**

They hadn't planned it. If anything, they had been putting this moment off and they both wished they could postpone it indefinitely. They seriously considered it. To tell Margo 'no' and not tell Danny. But it didn't feel right. It didn't feel honest. It didn't feel respectful. It wasn't the way they wanted to relate to Danny. It would have sent the wrong message.

'_But he's just six…'_ Luke had muttered.

'_Officially, yes. And I agree, we have to keep that in mind. But on the other hand…this is his past. His story. His call to make.'_

Reid had felt physically nauseous saying it, but he also knew Danny deserved the chance to make up his own mind. And all their procrastinating hadn't slowed down the process. They only had a few days left to decide. So…they hadn't planned it, but it was a good thing it came out. It was a little creepy that Danny was the one initiating the conversation.

While Reid was making coffee, the rest of his family was enjoying the after-glow of their dinner and completely out of the blue, Danny looked at Luke.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are my foster…" Danny's eyes went to Reid and the boy gave a quick smile, remembering his dad's nickname for them, "monsters still in jail?"

Apparently both men had held their breath, because Danny looked startled.

"They're not?"

Luke was the first one to find his voice. "Yes, they are. It's just that…your question…we need to talk about your…foster monsters."

The boy paled.

"Do you want us to talk about this with Zoë here?" Reid asked, putting the two mugs with coffee on the table.

"Of course. She's my sister," Danny stated with a _what-kind-of-stupid-question-was-that_ face.

"Zoë, do you want to hear about Danny's past? It's okay if you don't. You let us know and we'll do this another time." Luke noticed his brain chanting _Please say no, please say no._ He wanted to postpone this subject for just a little longer.

But Zoë nodded and even quickly touched Danny's hand. Her expression was telling. _Of course. He's my brother. _

"Okay," Reid took a deep breath and first addressed Zoë. "As you know, Danny has been hurt by the people he stayed with before he came home with us."

Zoë nodded.

"Both of them are in jail and they have to see the judge soon," Reid turned his attention to Danny. Without a word the boy slid from his chair, walked over to Luke and settled on his dad's lap. His eyes on Reid.

"The Chief of Police told Daddy that they have enough evidence to keep them in jail for a long time."

Danny looked relieved. "Good."

"It is," Reid agreed, "But the thing we need to talk to you about…she also told Daddy that they could put them even longer in jail if the judge and jury would hear your story."

Instinctively Danny crawled closer to Luke and his dad put his arms around the small body. Protectively. Soothingly.

"Tell my story?" the brown eyes filled with tears and Reid swallowed. Was there any way to end this torture?

"You don't have to," he quickly said, "But we didn't want to decide for you. This is your story, so you tell us what you want to do."

"I want to hide in a place where I don't remember," Danny whispered and then he looked up. "But I do. I do remember. And it's…" he took a deep breath. "It's bad. If I tell, you will hate me."

Luke pulled Danny more close and kissed his hair, while Reid moved forward to touch the boy's cheek.

"Hate _you_? Never."

The boy shook his head, pretty sure about this one.

"You will. I do."

It took all his self-control to keep himself from cursing and when Reid bit his lip instead, he could feel blood. Somehow that taste calmed him down.

"That's sad," Reid softly said, still caressing Danny's cheek, "Because you're the most beautiful, loving, caring, smart and wonderful little boy I've ever seen."

Again the boy shook his head, not convinced for one second.

"That's because you don't know everything," Danny whispered.

"I know the important parts," Reid said calmly and it made the boy look up at him.

"That's what Daddy said yesterday."

"Your Daddy is one smart guy," Reid smiled, winking at Luke.

"But again, Danny…you don't have to tell your story if you don't want to do it." Luke kissed the blond locks again.

"Will _they_ be there?"

"Yes, they will be in the room."

"Who else?"

"The judge and six jury members."

"And you?"

"Of course. We both would be there. Unless you don't want us there."

Danny didn't respond but looked at Zoë. Her nod showed they had a silent conversation with their eyes again.

"And Zoë would be there too," Danny stated, taking a deep breath.

"But you don't have to do it," Luke knew he sounded like a broken record, but he felt Danny was actually considering talking to the judge and he still wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"I know," Danny said softly.

"So why would you even go there?" Luke wondered out loud and the boy surprised him with a big smile.

"I know," he repeated. "It's just… I overheard Uncle Will talking to Uncle Casey…" Danny sat up more straight, worry in his eyes. "I wasn't eavesdropping…honestly."

"What did you hear?"

"Uncle Casey said to Uncle Will that he hadn't realized this…stuff…was happening to kids…like me."

"And?"

"I want people to know this is happening."

When Reid and Luke exchanged a telling look, Danny frowned.

"Is that okay?"

Luke kissed the boy's temple and Reid softly tapped Danny's leg.

"If that's what you really want to do, it's very okay," Reid assured him despite his own reluctance and revulsion.

"You don't have to decide right now, though…" Luke hurried to say and when Danny put his hand on Luke's arm and looked into his dad's eyes, the boy's understanding was beyond his years.

"I do, Daddy. Now I'm thinking with this," the boy pointed to his heart area, "and when it goes to this…" his finger moved to his head, "I'll get too scared."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared," Luke suggested and again Danny smiled wisely.

"I know, Daddy. And I'm scared in here too." His finger was back at his heart. "If I tell you will know and…"

"And we'll love you," Luke finished the sentence for him. "There is nothing you can't tell us and there's nothing you can tell that could make us love you less."

For some reason he looked up at Zoë and nodded to her. "And that goes for you too."

She looked startled for a moment and then nodded with a vague smile.

"Can we see Dawn now?" Danny's face was telling. This conversation was over. When Luke nodded, he wanted to make his way to the ground, but Reid had lifted him before he got there.

"Before you go hug that smelly creature on four legs, I want one first."

Danny obliged with a huge smile and Reid held him very close.

"You're one brave boy and I'm proud of you," he whispered and after they looked each other in the eye for a moment, Danny planted a loud and sloppy kiss on Reid's cheek and Reid returned the favor. It made them both chuckle.

"Are you coming with us?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure Zoë and I will find something better to do." When Reid winked at the girl she graced him with a grin and after waving Luke and Danny off, Reid picked up Zoë's crutches and handed them to her. She surprised him by shaking her head and lifting up her arms.

"You need a lift, ma'am?"

After her nod, he moved her up to his chest and supported her cast with one hand.

"Come on, Princess…let me bring you to your castle…"

Her giggle made him grin, but after he sat her down on the couch, he plumped next to her and his serious face made her frown.

"Are you okay?"

Zoë nodded.

"We don't know what happened to you, but if any of this is too much for you to handle…" Reid shrugged, "you will let us know, right?"

Another nod.

"Okay. What do you want to do? Watch some TV?"

Zoë shook her head and then pointed at Reid. After he frowned she wiggled herself closer and put up her arms again.

"You want to sit with me?"

She nodded and fighting off his emotions, Reid lifted her onto his lap where she snuggled against him. Similar to Danny's seating arrangements with Luke earlier. Without a word Reid held her close, his head on her red curls, softly rocking her. He could feel it in her body. He could feel in on his hands. He could feel it in his soul. His little girl was crying. It didn't freak him out, though. For some weird reason it didn't even make him uncomfortable or sad. If anything, it made him feel grateful. She was opening up and he was ready for it. Protectively. Soothingly.


	162. Chapter 162

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #162 Answers

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "There are four questions of value in life... What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love." - Johnny Depp

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Author's note: I need a little break, so no new chapters from July 2nd till July 27th. Check out Sylicious . com for background info.**

"Hey…" Reid closed his mouth quickly enough to stop the 'Coach Beiste' coming out and his brain delivered the appropriate name on his lips instead, "…Trudy. Don't tell me you're doing work calls now too."

The huge physical therapist gave him a telling grin.

"No such luck, doc. I'm not here to see you."

"Bad news," Reid smirked. "So why _are_ you here?"

"She's here for Kevin," a voice behind him explained and both doctors exchanged nods.

"Good choice," Reid's approval was evident, "Kevin will be in good hands."

"Thanks, doc. Ruggs told me you two go way back."

"You know Ruggs?"

"Pretty good, actually. He's my brother-in-law. My wife's brother," Trudy explained.

Reid took a silent sigh. What was it about this town and everybody being related to everybody?

"Well, that works out all pretty well then," he stated and softly tapped Trudy on her shoulder. "It's good to have you on board."

"Knowing you only accept the best in your hospital, I'm flattered," her smile was a mix of genuine pride and some teasing and Reid gave her a telling wink.

"As you should be," he snorted and after a quick movement of his hand, he made his way back to his office. It had been a good day, but he was ready to change the stage.

"On your way home?"

"I am," Reid raised an eyebrow, "unless you have something that can't wait?"

"Nope, just wondering how Zoë is doing."

"Well now, Doogie, that's very considerate," Reid even managed a quick smile, "and I'm happy to report she's doing okay. The bruising is almost gone and she's settling in just fine."

"I'm glad," Chris Hughes actually sounded sincere. "But still not talking?"

"Nope. Not a word. Sometimes a sound. A giggle. A soft laugh, even. But that's about it."

"Makes you wonder what that little girl endured…" Chris frowned.

"Yeah, it does," Reid agreed, "Although we may not want to know…"

"Talking about Danny, I suppose?"

"Yep."

"Mom told me about the court date. She's doing a piece on it?"

"She is. Danny told us he want people to know this stuff was going on, so we're committed to bring some awareness."

"I'm glad. These cases…" there was a flash of anger in Chris' eyes, "It makes my skin crawl."

"I know," Reid smiled at his colleague. "Thanks for the support."

Chris just nodded and put up a hand in greeting. "Say hi to Luke."

Before Reid could answer, the doctor had turned a corner and Reid covered the distance to his office without more distractions. The minute he stepped in, Reid realized he wasn't off the hook just yet, but this interruption he actually liked.

"Hello _Grandma_," he teased, giving her a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Gorgeous," Lucinda purred with a smile, "Just came by to thank you again for that lovely party last week."

After pointing to the couch, Reid dropped in a chair and put his feet on the table.

"Nice intro. Now tell me why you're really here."

"I found the guy who hurt Zoë."

Reid was in shock. He didn't even know Lucinda was after him. He shook his head for a moment. Of course Lucinda would be after him. This woman was relentless when it came to justice for her family.

"Did you tell Margo?"

The woman pulled a face. "Let's just say my respect for the local police force is not extremely huge."

"Plain logic," Reid muttered, making Lucinda grin.

"Exactly. So I decided to take matters into my own hands…"

"No! You?" Reid's feigned amazement made Lucinda's grin even grew bigger and then she continued:

"…and I asked my men to get the truth out of him…"

"Any torture involved?" Reid knew he sounded more hopeful then teasing, but he didn't care.

"There may have been some," Lucinda shrugged.

"Did he spill?"

"He did. And I wanted to tell you both in person, but Luke is with the kids right now, so that's why I singled you out…"

Reid didn't even feel like joking at this moment. He just nodded.

"So let me start with the good news…she was not sexually abused. I know tests already showed she wasn't violated, but we both know there are other ways… anyway, she wasn't. I wasn't told how they made sure he was telling the truth about that, but they are convinced he did."

Reid leaned back for a moment. That was a relief.

"He wasn't very generous with details, but apparently there were drugs involved. According to him, Zoë's parents were into using and dealing and they tried to mess with the wrong people. He had orders to kill off the parents, but nobody had told him about any kid and he wasn't able to kill her."

"Thank god for that," Reid signed and Lucinda nodded.

"Indeed. But this is where the bad part starts…"

The way Lucinda turned a little pale, worried Reid immensely. _That bad?_

"Give it to me," Reid urged her and she took a deep breath.

"Apparently she had been sleeping in the back seat of the car and he hadn't noticed her while he…did his thing."

"Oh God. She was there?"

"She was. And Reid…she witnessed it. She started screaming and that's when he told her to shut up and keep quiet or else he would kill her too."

With a soft moan Reid put his head in his hands.

"That's why she's not talking."

"That's why she's not talking," Lucinda repeated his words.

"What happened to the guy?"

"They gave him a choice. Jail or death. And killing others is seemingly more fun than being killed yourself, so they dropped him off at a police station where they actually do know how to keep someone in custody."

"Let's hope so…" Reid wasn't convinced.

"I can assure you… even if this guy ever comes out… he will not come after Zoë. We know who he is and he knows we know. And he knows he messed with the wrong people. But with his track record… I don't see him out any time soon."

Reid surprised her by taking her hands in his.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're not judgmental about my sense of justice…"

"Ah, that's what you call it," Reid teased, shaking his head. "But seriously…we all do what we think is right. Who am I to judge? As long as you're not hurting my family, it's none of my business, basically."

Lucinda smiled. How she loved this man and how she loved that he loved her grandson. She had watched Luke's involvement with Noah with growing concern and disapproval and she had even started thinking up ways to run the barista out of town. In hindsight she was happy she hadn't interfered. Knowing Luke, he would have stayed with Noah just to make his point.

She'd thanked her lucky stars when Lily started talking about 'some guy in Luke's life' and because Lily's recital of the doctor's bad reputation had concerned her, she'd ordered a background check and found out something very interesting about Dr. Reid Oliver. She could even recall her meeting with the detective word for word.

'_He has no life.'_

'_Excuse me?'_ How could anyone his age have no life?

'_I dug all the way, Mrs. Walsh, but all this guy does is work.'_

'_That's unnatural. His age. Looking that good. There has to be…'_

'_He has some occasional hook-ups with a doctor on his team, but that's it. He never goes out. No friends. No family. No life.'_

For a second it had worried her, but then she had realized something significant. All this time nothing and nobody had been able to distract Dr. Reid Oliver from his work. But somehow her Luke had managed to catch this guy's attention. And no, she wasn't surprised. With Luke's charisma he could charm a polar bear into buying some ice cream. But it did mean Luke was the exception to the rules of Dr. Oliver and Lucinda liked that. It suggested something big was going on. Something special. And boy, had she been right about that.

They were still holding hands and she squeezed the long fingers carefully.

"I'm grateful I could deliver some answers," she softly said.

"I guess it's that kind of week," Reid sighed and Lucinda nodded.

"John and I will be there."

"That's good."

"I know we're not allowed in the judge's chamber, but I'm pretty sure the courtroom will be packed with family and friends."

"We'll need all the support we can get," Reid sighed again, not looking forward to the day to come.

"It will be tough," Lucinda agreed, "Especially for that precious little boy. But let's hope it will give some closure and awareness."

"Yes," after a last quick pinch Reid removed his fingers and tapped on his upper legs. "At least we will no longer will have this sword of Damocles hanging above our heads."

"Exactly. And just imagine how good that carpaccio will taste after that… The Lakeview is all set for my grand dinner party. I already made sure they'll have plenty of all your favorite foods.."

"You understand me so well," Reid grinned and even let himself be pulled in for a short hug.

"You're a special young man," she said seriously, softly touching his cheek, "and you make my grandson very happy. So in return I like to pamper you a bit."

"You're doing a great job," Reid convinced her and she laughed.

"We're so alike. Only the best is good enough," she gave him one last smile, "See you tomorrow at court."

After Reid nodded she left him alone and after a quick glance at his watch, he grabbed his coat and bag and made his way to Gwen's office. Home. Luke. Two words that made him smile and fasten his pace.


	163. Chapter 163

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #163 Intrusion

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "Act as if what you do makes a difference. It does." - William James

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Author's note: I need a little break, so no new chapters from July 2nd till July 27th. Check out Sylicious . com for background info.**

It had been the major talk of the town, these last weeks, and even in Oakdale this was something else. Kidnapping, murder, people returning from the dead... that didn't startle the average Oakdalian anymore. But child abuse? That had their blood pumping and the courtroom was packed.

There had been rumors and the WOAK van outside the courthouse suggested they were true...today one of the victims would tell his story and although disgusted, they all wanted to hear.

_What is it in human nature that makes us feel attracted to the horror of others? _

Emily Stewart looked around. She could sniff out the sensationalists in the room like bad apples in a basket. She could see it in their eyes. They were here to relish the pain of a young boy. So they could judge. Tell themselves and others that they were better than the abusers. But were they?

_Don't we all hold the responsibility to look after all our children, even the ones we didn't give birth to?_

Her hand stopped writing when she saw them enter. The buzzing crowd held their breath and only the sound of footsteps and the soft squeaking of a wheelchair filled the air.

She felt for them. The doctor looked like his aloof, cold and arrogant self, but whoever bothered to really connect with his energy - and she did - could see his pain. His concern. His need to be strong for his family. He was holding the boy close to his chest. The way the child had buried his blond head in his father's neck was telling.

He was obviously very scared, but he'd found safety in the strong arms around him.

His other father was pushing the wheelchair. Oakdale's Golden Boy didn't shine today. No radiant smile, no friendly greeting, no sympathetic ear. Emily bit her pen. She'd always liked Luke Snyder, but lately she'd added admiration and respect. She wished she could hug him. He looked like he needed one.

She had heard about the little girl, but nothing had prepared her for this confrontation. Her Eliza was beautiful, but this girl took her breath away. Not just because of the reddish curls or the remarkable blue eyes, but because of the strong energy of this child in a cast. Like she could fight the world and come out a winner. The way she looked up to the boy in Reid's arms told the whole story. She was part of this family.

Instinctively Emily started writing down her thoughts and when she looked up again the family was passing her. The girl looked at her and frowned. The blue eyes were penetrating and hypnotizing and for a moment Emily felt scrutinized. As if the girl was challenging her. Daring her. To write the truth. To tell the story as best as she could. Emily gave her a quick nod. She would.

The Clerk of the Court guided the family to chairs and after some whispered instructions, they stood until the judge entered and then took a seat.

"I need to state for the record that I already had a conversation with our young witness about WOAK being present. It is his wish that his story will be available for everyone who wants to hear. On the screen behind me you will be able to witness the proceedings, but the identity of the two defendants will be protected."

Judge Jessup's telling look at Danny and his family told the hidden meaning of his words. _Not that I think they deserve any consideration._

"I'd like to invite the members of the jury, the Clerk of the Court, the Court Reporter and the Oliver Snyder family to join me in my chamber now."

Emily Stewart quickly scribbled down her findings. The way Reid and Luke grabbed each other's hand and squeezed it. The way Judge Jessup softly said something to Danny – the boy even managed a small smile – and gave Reid and Luke a pat on the back. The way the jury looked at Danny. The compassion and the endearment for this young victim was evident. The way the whole Snyder clan was clinging together when they watched their family members leave the room. Their supportive love was tangible.

"I don't envy them," Paul whispered next to her and she smiled at him.

"Me neither," she caressed the man's knee. "We've done and encountered some crazy stuff in our lives, but I'm grateful we never had to deal with anything like this."

"Don't even want to think about it," Paul groaned and Emily nodded. She knew about Paul's encounter with the male defendant and she heard rumors about Reid's attack on the female one. It was a small miracle he hadn't lynched her on the spot. Emily knew she would have.

Before her mind could wander off some more, the activities in the judge's chamber were shown on the screen and all her attention was fixated again. She swallowed as she watched Danny on the chair. His eyes and attention were on the stuffed panda on his lap. Obviously the toy offered some comfort. He didn't look too worried. But then she realized the defendants weren't there yet. The boy's demeanor changed dramatically when she heard people entering the chamber.

Judge Jessup's face was neutral, but the way his eyes flashed to Danny showed her that the man would protect this little boy and she made a note on her pad about that. He had been Oakdale's judge for a long time, but today would be the day that The Intruder would blow his horn. She wasn't sure, but that could be a first. She never thought much of the Oakdale Court System, but today she saw integrity. And liked it.

"Danny…" Judge Jessup gave the boy a encouraging smile, "Can you tell me why we are here?"

When his eyes pinned on the judge, Danny nodded.

"Yes sir…" for a moment his eyes flashed to his dads and he quickly shook his head. "I mean Your honor."

Curt Jessup smiled and after a nod, Danny continued: "I'm here to tell you what happened to me."

"Exactly. And how will you tell that?"

Danny frowned and then seem to understand the question. "I will tell you how I feel, not what I think you want to hear."

Emily Stewart smiled and she felt the energy in the room soften. The boy's answer was both disarming and telling. Everybody present now knew how communication in the Oliver Snyder household was handled. _Tell me how you feel, not what you think I want to hear. _

Judge Jessup was visibly impressed and he gave Reid and Luke a quick smile.

"That's very good, Danny. And will it be the truth?"

"Of course it will," Danny said with some indignation, but then remembered the line he was supposed to say and lowered his head a little, "I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Good boy," Jessup nodded. "Let's start at the beginning."

And they did. Seemingly emotionless Danny answered questions about his past. He explained how the first week had been okay. There had been two other boys in the house, both older, and Danny shared how he didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to spend time with them.

"We always had to go to our own room and stay there. I didn't understand."

"Did you ask?" the judge asked and Danny shook his head.

"I wanted my foster… you know… to like me, so I didn't ask. But the two boys went to the same school, so sometimes we had a chance to talk. But they were always angry. At everybody. At me too. And I didn't do anything wrong. Honestly."

Emily heard some sniffing, but she blocked it out and kept watching the screen. The camera caught a shot of Luke and Reid. Still holding hands. Zoë had been lifted on Luke's lap and the girl only had eyes for Danny.

"I believe you," Curt Jessup assured him, "please go on."

"Then one day…I think I was there for two weeks…Vincent…one of them…told me he wasn't going back there. Where we lived, I mean. And he said he couldn't take me with him, but that I should get out of there too. But I didn't understand. It wasn't a good home, but it was okay enough. They hadn't done anything…bad…yet."

He lowered his head and quickly looked at the spot where his 'monsters' sat. Emily wished she could see their faces. Were they moved, liked everybody around her was?

"So Vincent ran away," Jessup concluded and Danny nodded, focusing on the judge again.

"He did. And that night I heard Eddy, the other boy, yell at…_them_…How he hoped that Vincent would call the police. And I didn't understand why."

Danny had a 'how-could-I've-been-so-dumb' expression on his face, but when the judge gave him an understanding nod, he raised his head a little more.

"And then _they _screamed that they would tell the police this was all Eddy's set up and how the police would believe the adults and stuff like that…"

Danny started to get upset.

"And I could hear Eddy go to his room. I heard some noise, but I thought he was just smashing stuff because he was angry. A few hours later I heard one of _them_ come up, going into Eddy's room. And then I heard cursing and my foster…he…banged at my door, telling me to stay inside and I heard him hurrying down the stairs. So I stayed in bed. The next day they told me Eddy was dead. He'd killed himself."

"That must have been difficult," the judge said in a friendly tone and Danny nodded.

"I didn't know Eddy very well and he hadn't been very nice to me, but we were in there together, so he was sort of my brother. I would have liked a big brother."

The boy gripped his panda for a moment. Obviously seeking support. Then he looked at his dads and the way they both smiled at him, gave him strength. He looked at his Foster Monsters again and said in a cold tone:

"And then it happened. I was the only one there and now it was my turn to receive all the beating and all that other…stuff. And then I understood."

"Can you tell us about that other stuff, Danny?"

Panic and tears filled the boy's eyes. "Do I have to?"

"It would help, but it's okay if you don't want to…" the calm voice of the judge filled Emily Stewart with respect again and she made a special note of his remark. The Intruder would be very complimentary for a change.

Danny took a deep breath and lowered his head.

"They had a room downstairs…I'd never been there before and the first time…I don't know…it felt kinda nice. It was clean and it smelled nice. Unlike the rest of the house…"

Was that a female snort she heard? Emily grinned. Apparently the foster mother resented her lack of cleaning skills to be out there. As if that was her biggest crime. Emily had been in court for the last few days and the picture that was painted by the prosecutor had been very clear. She had done a lot of stuff to be really ashamed of. Not cleaning the house wasn't one of them.

"He told me to go along with whatever happened and to keep my mouth shut. He went behind some wooden wall with a hole in it and then another man came in." Danny made a sobbing sound, but kept talking. "But I couldn't look up. I was not allowed to see his face. I could only see his hands. And when he…came down, I had to close my eyes. And he touched my…"

Some tears started dropping down, but Danny didn't seem to notice. He was back there. In the room. But not for long.

"Danny," Judge Jessup sounded friendly but firm, "Danny, listen to me. You're not there. You're here. You're safe."

The last word made the boy look up and then his eyes found Reid's and Luke's. He nodded. He was safe.

"Was it always the same man?"

Danny shook his head. Looking sad. "No, there were many different men."

"Do you know how many?"

Again the boy shook his head.

"A lot."

"More than ten?"

Danny looked at the judge and gave him a '_are you kidding me?_' look. "Much more."

Even in the closed chamber the reaction in the courtroom could be heard. Disgust and outrage. Apparently the Evil Foster Dad didn't think he deserved that and snorted: "Cut the crap, boy. You liked it."

For a moment everybody was too shocked to move. It was a little girl who first snapped out of it. She leaned on the table in front of her, looking as if she would crawl her way to the speaker. She lifted herself up and looked absolutely fierce.

"Stop…hurting…him!"


	164. Chapter 164

**Word Soap: As The World Keeps Turning**

**Author**: SYLnl

**Title**: #164 Breakthrough

**Rating**: PG13

**Summary**: "Saying goodbye doesn't mean anything. It's the time we spent together that matters, not how we left it." - Trey Parker

**Big Thanks To**: ltklo, for brushing up my grammar

**Author's note: I need a little break, so no new chapters from July 2nd till July 27th. Check out Sylicious . com for background info.**

Her blue eyes fired her anger and although the Foster Monster forced himself to shrug, he did lean back into his chair. Increasing the distance between himself and her passionate anger.

Luke softly lifted the girl back to his lap and kissed her temple.

"It's okay, sweetie…"

"He's been hurt enough…" Zoë muttered and both Luke and Reid tapped her leg.

"He has. And we'll make sure that man will be punished for it," Reid promised, still in shock. Did she realize what she just did? Danny did.

"You spoke!" Danny clapped his hands and laughed out loud. "Zoë…you spoke!"

With a _'yeah yeah, don't make such a big deal out of it'_ shrug she smiled at Danny and then the judge took over again. The minute he looked at Danny, the boy put his hand on his sleeve.

"He's lying. I didn't like it."

"I know, sweetie," Curt Jessup wanted to hug the brave kid, but just tapped the little hand for a moment. "I know."

Reassured, Danny sat straight again. "Was that it?"

"We're almost there," the judge nodded, "The last thing I want to talk about are the other boys after that…"

That one sentence completed changed Danny's facial expressions. Horror, fear, pain and disgust showed themselves and the boy's voice was a small whisper now.

"Please…no," the little hand on the judge's sleeve was back, but this time with a tight grip. "They will hate me…" he whispered.

"Who? Your daddies?"

"Everybody."

Danny looked at Reid and seemed hypnotized by his father's blue eyes. Without a sound his dad mouthed 'I love you' to him, but Danny shook his head. He knew everybody would hate him. He would lose everything. His home, his family…Dawn…

The tears were back and he pulled Mr. Panda close. For some reason he then looked to the other end of the table. Evil Foster Mom lowered her eyes, but the man next to her smirked at him. _I always knew you were a coward_.

Then Danny noticed something different. A shift. There was a glow behind his Evil Foster Dad and even after he blinked, the light became brighter. Then he smiled. Annie was here.

Emily frowned. The camera had picked up all the emotions on the child's face, but the reason for the change was not clear.

"What's happening?" she whispered and she could feel Paul shrug. "I'm not sure. I don't know who's in that corner of the room, but he or she is calming him down."

"Big time," Emily responded and her pen flew over the paper.

Everybody present in the chamber was wondering the same thing. Everybody but Luke and Reid. They looked at each other and smiled. They knew. Annie was here.

"I had a friend. At school," Danny's voice was soft, but firm. "And I made the mistake of talking about him once."

Mr. Panda was pulled into a hug again. Danny sighed and then continued.

"And then they said I had to invite him…home…" using that word made him shake his head. "They promised they would leave him alone. You deserve a friend to play with, they said. To have some fun. And I believed them."

The how-could-I've-been-so-dumb' expression was back. So were the tears.

"When Jeffrey stepped into the house, I knew I did wrong," Danny kept his eyes on the panda. Obviously too scared to watch the reaction on the faces around him.

"My foster.. he made us go into _the_ room…I told Jeffrey to make a run for it, but he didn't understand. I never told him about…me… how could he have known?"

"What happened with him, Danny?"

The calm voice of Curt Jessup prevented the boy from losing himself in the memories.

"I had to touch him…like the men had touched me…" Danny was crying now, but forced himself to go on. He could feel Annie behind him, encouraging him. Soothing him. Comforting him.

In a outburst of emotion he then looked at his Evil Fosters and yelled: "And I didn't like it! Not one bit! I hate you! Jeffrey didn't deserve any of it!"

"What did they do, Danny?"

"They threatened him like they threatened me. That they would kill us and Jeffrey's little sister if we didn't do as they told us to do…"

Again the tumult in the courtroom reached the chamber and the judge decided it was enough.

"Thank you for telling this, Danny. You are a very brave boy and I'm proud of you. None of this is your fault, my boy."

"Did you know about Jeffrey?" Danny whispered, "and about the others we had to bring into the house?"

Jessup nodded. "We found a lot of them, Danny. They are wounded, just like you. They all have the help they need."

"Is Jeffrey okay?" this whisper was even softer.

"He is."

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"He's not angry with you."

"He's not?" Surprise was all over Danny's face.

"No. But he wants to forget. His parents moved to another town recently."

"Good," Danny nodded. The obvious avoidance of looking at his fathers was painful and judge Jessup nodded at Reid and Luke.

"You've been a great help, Danny. You may step down now."

Before the boy could do anything, he was lifted to his father's chest and he heard Reid's soft voice in his ear. Saying the three words he really didn't expect to hear.

"I love you."

"You still do?"

Danny leaned back a little so he could see his dad's eyes and started crying when he saw the love. He then felt another hand on his back and without leaving Reid's arms Danny threw himself around Luke's neck.

"My beautiful boy," Luke whispered in tears, "You've been so brave." Brown eyes met brown eyes and again Danny looked surprised by the love in it.

"You don't hate me? I helped…"

"You were forced, Danny," Luke kissed him on the cheek, "And hate? I love you _so_ much!"

Zoë was silent, but her hand was on Danny leg and her smile was bigger than usual. When the kids looked at each other they just nodded. They didn't need words.

They all looked up when the two defendants were escorted out. For a moment the woman hesitated. She looked sad. While Luke was lifting Zoë back into her wheelchair, Reid and Danny looked at the Foster Mom from Hell. For a moment their eyes met. Reid narrowed his and Danny turned his head away. Finding solace in the warmth of Reid's neck. She nodded, as if she knew this couldn't be fixed. Not now. Not here.

When they stepped back into the courtroom, the family were visibly surprised by the applause that grew into a standing ovation. Admiration and support reached Danny as a tidal wave. Showing him he was loved. Surprise, shyness and sheer relief entered the boy's eyes and when he saw the familiar faces of the Snyders, he even smiled.

"Now the hell is really over, Daddy," he whispered in Reid's ear and the doctor pulled him very close for a moment.

"It is, Brave Heart, it is."

Reid looked next to him and Luke's radiant smile made him almost choke up. He maneuvered Danny on his left arm and put his other arm around his partner. Surround by family, friends and strangers they kissed. Short and firm, but also loving and telling. Another chapter closed.

Another crowd, but this time Reid felt quite comfortable. So far dinner had been great. Lucinda had gone beyond her promise. Not only did the menu show all his favorites, but every dish he ordered was double the normal amount.

His kids – he really liked how that sounded – were enjoying their peers in a little children's section and the special arrangement of tables and chairs gave everybody the opportunity to mingle.

Not that Reid was making use of that. He was just fine where he was. Next to Luke, with the blond's hand on his leg. The agitation in the brown eyes hadn't gone unnoticed. Neither had the fact that the tension was building. And Reid knew why. It had been an emotional afternoon, but they hadn't had any chance to handle it with their normal routine: working off steam.

"I'm so ready to go home," Luke whispered with a light blush and Reid grinned.

"I know what you mean…"

"And so do I," a female voice came between them and then they both felt a piece of plastic pushed into their hands.

"Bridal suite," Lucinda whispered. "We'll look after the kids. You guys need a break."

While Reid grinned and gave the woman an approval nod, Luke blushed and lowered his head. But rose to his feet anyway.

Instead of dragging Reid into the elevator – like the doctor had expected – Luke made his way to Danny and whispered something. The boy looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

Reid joined them in time to hear Danny explain to Zoë: "Our daddies would like to be as close as possible. But they'll be back soon."

After ruffling the blond locks and the reddish curls he blew the kids a kiss and followed Luke into the hallway. The minute he reached him, the elevator doors opened and with a quick pull he was launched into the small space. Time to worry about it was lacking. Luke's lips catapulted him into another dimension and he hardly noticed they moved out of the elevator into the room.

All Reid knew and felt was Luke. He vaguely felt he was pushed against the wall, but then the familiar fingers were on his zipper and he zoned out.

"I wish I'd brought some stuff…" Luke groaned, "but I guess a two is better than nothing."

Reid cracked the code and before Luke could lower himself, Reid caught Luke's face between his hands and made him look at him.

"I need this as much as you," he whispered, "so let's put our money on bodily fluids and go for it…"

Luke gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Would I suggest it otherwise?"

They smiled and then the need, the aggression, the fire was back. Many, many times they'd made love. Taking their time, taking it slow, taking it tender. This was not one of those times. Luke didn't even ask this time. He stated.

"I'm coming in."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Luciano," Reid grinned in a daze and let Luke take over.

"You guys need a break." Lucinda's voice echoed in Reid's head and the last thing he consciously wondered was if their activity would officially be considered 'taking a break', but he then concluded he didn't care about the public opinion. As far as he was concerned, this was the best break he ever had.


	165. Chapter 165

Change of address

As you know, I've been on a break. I needed some time to collect my thoughts and to make some difficult decisions. Because as much as I loved writing the soap, publishing it on three different locations on the web took a lot of my time and energy.

I've decided to focus on one place. The Word Soap's home town, so to speak.

Unfortunately doesn't allow any url's, so as hard as I tried with spacing and leaving out dots, it only shows some confusing name. Sorry about that.

Please click on my author name (SYLicious). You should find a url to my site there and on that site you'll find a link to the soap.

If that doesn't work either, please google on the name of the soap (as the world keeps turning) and/ or Sylicious. It should pop up.

Of course I hope you will find your way to the other location, but if you decide not to follow, please know I have appreciated your support and comments.

Hope to see you on the other (web)site:-)

Syl


End file.
